The Dark Knight Of Chiba
by 502nickster
Summary: When the loner Hachiman was rescued by Gotham's Dark Knight on a rainy night years before high school, he was inspired to become something more, to become more than just Hikigaya Hachiman. How will Hachiman handle his life with the Service Club, School, and among the forces of evil he needs to face in becoming the Dark Knight of Chiba? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1 The Symbol

**Ok, so this is something I wanted to give it a try. I saw this anime in when it debuted, and I loved it. I was the same age as Hachiman then, and I also had almost the exact same position in school. I might be putting each chapter like around two thousand words around there.**

 **While I will try to keep this story going, I'll probably be focusing more on my first fic, 'Naruto and the Dinosaur Clan'. If any Naruto, Dinosaur and Jurassic Park fans out there that has not read it yet, please take a look. I'm very sure you will enjoy it.**

 ***Well apparently after this story's bigger popularity, this story is being focused more compared to my Naruto/Jurassic Park story but I will still work on that fic.***

 **But now onto this story. Had an idea in my mind, since so many fans considered Hachiman like Batman, I wanted to try this story. What will happen if Hachiman's actually a complete amateur rookie vigilante, because he had a certain inspiration years back?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Symbol

"Komachi, why did you take my MAX COFFEE can?" A 14 year old Hachiman asked with no expression in his voice, staring at the open fridge that was lacking his can of coffee. "Eh sorry onii-chan. But I was really thirsty, but I did not want to just settle for water. And since there was no other drinks I had to settle for your coffee." Komachi said sitting on the sofa watching television.

It was a school night and dark red clouds filled the skies. Hachiman was longing for his coffee at night oddly enough after a long, lonesome and painful day at school, which unfortunately was taken by his sister.

"How about I go buy one for you now onii-chan? I will definitely win a lot of Komachi points for that." Komachi asked still on the sofa. "Never mind forget it, I'll go buy myself, I don't want you out there at night." Hachiman said and he grabbed his zip up blue-green hoodie.

"Hey, hey onii-chan. Check out the news." Komachi called to her brother eyes fixed on the television. "It's Bruce Wayne. He's here in Chiba for some business matter. He arrived this morning. How cool is that?"

"Ok?" Hachiman asked. "Oi, don't you know he is?" Komachi said, surprised that her brother was not dazzled. "The billionaire in America right? What's the big deal?" Hachiman said lamely. Komachi pouted, "You are no fun at all onii-chan."

"Bruce Wayne? That guy, all money and girls. So lucky for him huh?" Hachiman judged in his thoughts.

"I'm leaving." Hachiman said standing at the door. "Be careful onii-chan." Komachi said.

* * *

Walking down the streets, Hachiman's night trip was taking longer than usual due to the fact that the closest convenience store closed early. "A convenience store not so convenient now if you are going to close early, how ironic." Hachiman thought.

At last he reached the store that was still open. He went to the drinks section of the store which was at the back. Taking a can of coffee he turned to head for the cashier, but stopped when he saw someone was already there. A man whose back was facing Hachiman. He was in olive green cargo pants, black jacket and beanie, there was also a tattoo behind the man's neck. Hikigaya squinted his eyes, it looked like there was a bulge at the back of his belt line, covered by the jacket. The man was buying cigarettes and Hachiman decided to hang back and wait for him to leave.

After his coffee was paid he stepped outside. "Should probably get home quick now." Hachiman thought. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't bring a watch to check the time. He didn't even bring his phone or wallet, just enough loose cash to pay for the drink. It was supposed to be a quick stop at the store closest to his home, but not anymore.

The cloud were very thick now the heavens will soon open in the night. "Crap."

Popping the can open, he drank his coffee. Walking down the streets, it started to drizzle. Hachiman decided he needed to cut through some alleys if he's going to get home quick. He figured no one was going to really bother a 14 year old kid who has nothing on him.

As he turned into a dark alley, the drizzle increased and a storm was coming very soon. "Dammit." He thought, drinking his coffee.

"Pipe it down you stupid idiot." He heard someone said. Hachiman froze, unsure of what was happening further down the alleyway. With a lightning and a thunderclap, the rains poured down hard, drenching the teenager, not that he was too bothered by it now.

Hachiman crept up to the turn, poking his head out to see what was going on. It was the same man he saw at the store, this time he was not alone. With several other men dressed in a similar fashion. With them was a van with engine running, the back door opened to reveal a number of certain boxes. The men had torchlights, they shined their lights on the boxes. Hachiman could see the box had a peculiar logo on it, Hikigaya couldn't tell what it was but it looked like some sort of black mask.

"What the hell is going on?" Hachiman thought. He leaned forward a bit and heard them talking.

"Keep watch you dumbass."

"Who's going to come here at this time, when it's raining and in a quiet neighbourhood?"

"I don't care just do get to it. And keep those boxes dry."

"Why does he want them here? It's in the middle of nowhere."

"Stop asking questions already."

Hachiman's jaw slowly dropped. What the hell was going on in this alley? Hachiman was not prepared when one of the men's torchlight beam headed his way. His face was noticed.

"Hey! There's someone there!" The guard shouted.

"Shit." Hachiman dropped his can, quickly turned and ran. "Get him!" He heard someone else said. Hikigaya ran through the alley with the stormy night, shouting for help would futile with this storm muting his voice, and he had no phone to call for help.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry, but Hachiman was not a runner, he wasn't on the athletics team in school, he wasn't on any team in school just a loner. The sounds of splashing footsteps were closing in and Hikigaya felt a force striking him from behind, knocking him forward and pinning him down with a splash. His face hit road and rain water.

His mouth bled, he felt his arms tied behind his back. A hand gripped his hair, pulling him up to his feet, they brought back to the van. Hikigaya struggled trying to free himself, but to no avail. He screamed but the storm was still silencing any chance of anyone hearing his cries for help. A fist from the one who caught him struck Hachiman's gut. Hachiman coughed out and retched dry, heaving heavily and blood rolled down from his lip to his chin. They continued to push him back to the van's location.

Hikigaya then stood in front of the van with all the men gathered. "It's a kid. What do we do?" One man asked. Hachiman turned his head to see the man whom he saw in the store, the man said. "Waste him and put in the van, we got enough trouble as it is."

Hachiman's dead fish eyes turned pale, his whole face turned pale. He was going to die, right here with no one knowing.

"SOMEONE HELP-" Hachiman's scream was cut short when the man placed a pistol on his forehead. "Too bad for you kid." The man said.

"I don't want to die now! I may be just a loner just a nobody! But I still got other things right?! I can't die just die like this! No please!" Hachiman's mind raced with these thoughts. Hachiman was hyperventilating, his end was near.

Before the trigger was pulled however, something zipped through the air, sticking itself into the gun's barrel. Hachiman cried out in shock. Through Hachiman's eyes, it looked like some sort of boomerang, but shaped like a bat.

Two more of those things soared through the rain, sticking into the man's arm. He screamed in pain, dropping down on the floor. "What is it?! Who's there?!" The other men spread out, whipping out pistols.

Another man grabbed Hachiman and used him as a shield. But something was shot in his thigh. Hachiman turned his head to see a cable attached to the man's thigh. Before he knew it, the thug was hoisted up into the air, screaming in fear as he was pulled upside down, up into the rainy night sky and dangling.

Smoke then erupted around, scaring and confusing everyone. Hachiman still hands tied up stumbled and fell. His eyes looked up to see his saviour descending down from above, almost like it was gliding down with large black wings spread out like a demon, or like a bat. The saviour landed in front of him, back facing him.

Through Hachiman's terrified eyes. The saviour's black wings slackened, now it looked like a cape. The saviour had two pointy ears. The saviour didn't say anything, the smoke was soon clearing. Hachiman laying on the ground watched in awe and terror as Hachiman's saviour dashed towards the armed men, with the dark rainy night it looked almost inhuman speed.

The saviour went for the closest thug, disarming the man breaking his wrist and delivering a punch to the gut and another to the face. Going after the next thug, the saviour jumped up high the cape turned to wing and the thug had a hard kick across the face. The saviour quickly turned taking something around the waist, it looked like a very unique belt. Another thug fired off a few rounds, but the storm and thunder still muted the shots. The saviour did a roll, standing up there was something that looked like a gun but at the same time, not. A cable was fired from it, piercing the shoulder of the firing thug. The saviour pulled hard, yanking the thug and giving him a massive punch. The man who got kicked in the face slowly got up, along with one last thug the two thugs charged for the saviour. Taking on two men, Hachiman's guardian got one man's arm in a lock at the same time kicking the other man in the stomach. The guardian broke the arm, and gave one final punch in the face, with teeth flying out.

All of them were down, every armed thug was taken down.

Hachiman's guardian turned to him, showing his front. The saviour had black boots, black plates around like armour with a symbol on the chest resembling a bat. Gloves with sharp edges like blades. The black cape behind. And the face, two black pointy ears, the eyes were not human but plain white like a lens. And the mouth, it looked like a mouth of a man.

Hachiman's saviour. The guardian, like a bat and a man. Batman.

The Batman approached Hachiman who was still on the wet floor breathing hard. Hachiman's body couldn't move for some reason.

"Are you alright?" The Batman asked with a gruff and low voice. Hachiman hearing the Batman was brought back into focus. He wasn't expecting that the Batman could actually speak, in Japanese too.

"Are you alright?" The Batman asked again, cutting his bonds free and offered a hand. Hachiman's jaw dropped, staring at the Batman in wonder. "Yes, I'm fine." He said, slowly took the hand and he was helped up. Standing in front of the Batman, the height difference was very clear, definitely taller than any average Japanese. Seeing the mouth, Hachiman saw it through. This was just a man, and he did all those incredible things, saving his life and stopping those criminals.

"Quickly go home. I will take care of this here. Go home now and be safe." The Batman said to Hikigaya with authority. Hachiman obeyed, and ran away from the scene. Hachiman did not look back, he was out in the night for too long, especially a school night.

Hachiman finally arrived home. Hachiman stopped in front of the door panting heavily. He turned once more to see the streets with the raining night. Letting out a sigh, he entered his home, unaware the Batman was observing from across the streets on the rooftops, watching him return home safely.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I hope to see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost in the pain

**Okay so I had no idea that this story would get this many views from chapter 1.**

 **400+ views and 7 reviews in the first chapter since this chapter was uploaded? That's quite big for me, cause I'm very fresh and new on this fanfiction writing. Thank you everyone.**

 **Now with this chapter, I hope I can still keep that loner personality Hachiman has. He is sort of different because of how last night impacted him, but I will try not to make him too different.**

 **I hope I can finish with 14 year old Hachiman quick so I start on Hachiman on high school.**

 **Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost in the pain

Hikigaya Hachiman stepped inside his house soaking wet. Komachi was pacing around the living room when she saw her brother returned.

She ran up to him and worriedly asked. "Onii-chan? Where were you? Why did you take so long? You are drenched now!" She then looked at the blood on his lips. "W-What happened to your face?!" Just when she was about to touch his face, Hachiman grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"I-I uh I f-fell down." He stammered. "I-I need to wash up." Hachiman went past her. "Oi, are you okay? You look so pale." Komachi said. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just tired, it's late already." He replied and quickly went upstairs to the bathroom, leaving a trail of rainwater on the floor.

In the bathroom, Hachiman wringed his clothes and the rainwater poured into the sink. Leaving the clothes to dry, he stepped into the bath. Not bothered with filling a bath tub, he just let the shower head rinse him clean. Hand in a slight tremble, he touched his forehead, the same spot where the gun barrel was at. Death was right at his face moments ago.

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, the feeling of fear, anger, frustration, the feeling of powerlessness.

Hikigaya Hachiman, almost killed in an alley in a squall at night, and no one knew. Could he tell anyone about this? Who would believe him without anything to prove it? Spread the news in school and people will think this creep is just trying to get attention, they wouldn't believe this loner in school as expected it would be. Calling the police? Hikigaya doubt it would really help, everything may have been cleared up by the time they reached the location, and also the storm would have been a major hindrance.

Besides, the crime was already stopped and he was saved by…

" _Who the hell was that? Or…what the hell was that? A bat and a man?_ " Hachiman said to himself, letting out a groan. He finished his shower and got into a change of clothes. In his bedroom, he plopped his body down on the bed. His tired mind drifted into sleep, but there was no peaceful rest, not after the alley.

* * *

In school, Hachiman was at his desk staring out the window deep in thought. Even the humiliating drawing of him in the blackboard and the snickering of students was not in his mind now.

 _"That batman, I think he's a man, it's got to be a man. Six guys, just all down like that. How was he able to do all that? Just one man, alone. That man took them all down, stopped whatever those men were doing and saved my life, but why?"_

"Oi! HikiGAYa!" A male classmate called out, Hachiman turned to the student.

"Could it be me?!" The student said mockingly, pointing at himself making the same pose as the drawing on the blackboard, other students laughed along with the student, laughing at Hachiman. Asking that girl the previous day if it was him that she liked after he asked her for the initial of the person she like. It was a terrible mistake, he'd never expected it to blow up this way that everyone knew. A painful day it became.

However, Hachiman's mind thought about last night, when that Batman took those thugs down, when he turned to face Hachiman. Standing in front of him, face to face with the Batman.

The scowl he had with his mouth, the narrow white eyes of fierceness, and the face of rage and austerity staring down. That glare, the glare the Batman had.

Hachiman unknowingly had his mouth turned into a scowling frown, his dead fish eyes narrowing with anger, pupils on fixed point as he slightly tilted his head down with his fringe shading his forehead. His face forming a glare, staring at the student who insulted him. That night did something to Hachiman, with death right on his head. Looking back through all the pain and misery. Somehow, this was angering him now. Hikigaya Hachiman was angry.

"H-Hey, w-what's with the look? It's-It's just a joke ok?" The male student stammered as he tried to apologize, the atmosphere Hachiman's glare was giving was not helping though. "Easy ok? Just a joke ok?" The male student continued in his attempt to apologize. The other students who laughed both male and female were noticing Hachiman's glare now. Hikigaya was able to pick up the whispers.

"Hey see his face? So scary."

"He looks like he wants to kill him."

"I think we better stop this. Leave him alone."

"Don't bother him, he's scary."

In his mind, Hachiman thought "Alone? Scary?" He didn't to stay in the class anymore, there was still a bit of time before the lesson starts and the teacher arrives. He got up from his seat, earning a little bit of frightened noise from the girls. Hands in his pockets, he walked past the blackboard, staring at it before leaving the classroom.

" _What the hell was that?_ " Hikigaya thought, making his way to the restroom. " _Why did I do that?"_ He asked himself. " _It's worse now. And I can only blame myself. I'll be even more alone now_." He groaned in frustration. " _Scary? How about you have a criminal put a gun on your head? Then you talk to me about scary._ "

* * *

School had ended with the Sun approaching the west and no one dared to even look at Hikigaya. " _You people humiliated me, why am I the villain?_ " Hachiman thought to himself, bag slung over his shoulder. He was walking the path next to the track field, a group of female students were doing their warm up run on the field. 14 year old Hachiman was moving past three male seniors one year older than him. Leaning against the school building wall opposite the track field. Shirts tucked out with unkempt and hair, one with brown hair was chewing gum, the second with raven hair using his phone and the third one, a bondie who was the supposed ring leader called out to Hachiman.

"Hey you, creepy shit. All alone huh?"

Hachiman's legs stopped, he softly sighed.

"We need money for the arcade again." They stopped leaning on the wall, taking a step forward.

"I can't lend you money." Hikigaya lamely said, trying to walk away.

The three were closing the distance. "We weren't asking."

Out of some unfounded courage or defence, Hachiman turned to them, showing them the same face he had in his classroom. "I'm not giving you my money."

The three seniors were not impressed. "Oi! Trying to look tough huh?!" The towering leader aggressively said, rolling up his sleeve and violently grabbed Hikigaya's collar, he lost his grip of his bag and it landed on the floor. The other two bullies covered both sides of the 14 year old. The feeling of having someone with ill-intent right on your face, to be surrounded by bad people cornering you, and you couldn't do anything. The feeling of powerlessness. They came back to Hachiman.

"Let's see you look tough after this!" The blondie gave a right hook across Hachiman's face, the 14 year old stumbled and was on his knees, his lips bled and his cheek bruised. The other two bullies with their feet pushed him to the ground pinning him with their feet like stomping on a rock. The leader went through his bag to get his money.

Then something came to his mind, that Batman. Taking on six bad people, defeating them with ease in the dark, self-sacrifice to keep the street safe, save his life. That man was able to do it.

Looking back through all the years of pain, bullying, animosity, and ostracism as well as that night, Hikigaya clenched his teeth and fists.

Whether snapped or inspired, defensive retaliation had arrived.

Hachiman threw his hands behind him, grabbing the bullies' legs and shook them off his back, causing them to lose their balance and fall. Hachiman stood up and turned around to face the blondie.

"Away from my bag." Hachiman said with closed fists.

"You dumb bastard!" The leader replied releasing the bad and charged for Hikigaya. The scene was causing the girls' warm up run to cease.

The memory of how that man broke the wrist of the armed thug, punching him in the stomach and face was clear, it was last night after all.

The leader bully pulled back his fist, throwing a punch. Hachiman quickly caught the punch with a raised left hand and numbing it in the process. Hachiman took the opportunity to use his other hand, clenching it and sending it straight to the bully's gut. He coughed out saliva, Hikigaya pulled his fist away and sent it to his face. The bully spun around with the kinetic energy delivered on his face and fell his back.

Hachiman groaned looking at his reddened knuckles, he was no tower of muscles. Seeing the brown haired and black haired bullies getting up, he readied himself for them.

He remembered how the Batman took care of two thugs at the same time.

The brown haired bully was faster, coming in quick and lifting his leg up for a roundhouse kick. Hachiman caught the leg with both hands, but the force still impacted his ribs. The black haired boy was about the punch him, Hikigaya released his right hand and grabbed the wrist. With another free hand, the black haired bully grabbed his hair and pulled causing Hachiman to twist his neck along with cracking popping sounds in it.

Thinking quickly Hachiman lifting his right leg gave a pushing kick in the black haired boy's abdomen. The bully stumbled back with arms wrapping his stomach and fell back. The brown haired bully still had one leg help up, Hachiman pulled the leg hard, causing the brown haired bully to stumble forward, Hachiman gave a left hook to the bully and he was on he fell to his knees.

Hachiman was panting and sweating heavily, he wasn't minding his surroundings when he felt a massive searing stinging pain diagonally across his back, he fell forward in agony.

On the ground, he turned around to see the leader up on his feet again, wielding a belt for a whip. He raised the belt to hit him once more, Hachiman got his arms to guard himself, and the belt came down, striking both of his arms. Hachiman yelled out.

"You like that little shit bitch?!" The leader taunted as he panted.

This was getting way too out of hand already, Hachiman had to do something quick. Seeing the nearest throwing object, he rolled across the ground sideways quickly. The leader getting tired as well, he pulled his arm behind him, along with the belt.

Hachiman reached out and grabbed his item, the sling of his bag. Swinging his arm around, Hachiman threw the bag at the bully leader's face, stunning him for the moment. His eyes closed, the leader swung the belt aimlessly.

Hachiman groggily stood up, the pain in his back was intense, along with his ribs. Seeing the belt swung around with no aim. Hachiman recalled, how that Batman pulled that cable attached to the armed thug's shoulder.

Seizing the chance, Hachiman held up one hand, catching one end of the belt despite the pain he received. He pulled it with all of his remaining strength, causing the stunned leader to tumble forward and lose grip of the belt, making the final blow Hachiman gave one final right cross to the face, leaning in with the punch.

Hikigaya was panting heavily, the back of his shirt felt ripped a bit. He fell on his knees, hands on the ground. Seeing them on the ground in pain, and the girls from the track field coming with male teachers and coaches were approaching fast, and they looked crossed as hell.

" _How am I going to get out of this? I'm screwed now._ " Hachiman cursed inside. _"They were trying to rob me, they robbed me before multiple times. They did it to other people, so many times. I stopped them didn't I? What was I supposed to do, just let them prey on me again?"_

* * *

 **HeeHee, Hachiman did the bat glare ^.^**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you on the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Worse as expected

**I don't own SNAFU or DC.**

 **Ok so I would like to point out how many times Batman would appear in this story. And it is very, very, _very_ little. This is supposed to be Hachiman's story, not Batman's. So I want make the story focus on Hachiman and the things he has to deal with.**

 **Please enjoy. Fave, Follow and Review, they are my fuel :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Worse as he expected

Sitting in the administration office, an injured Hachiman was seated on the couch, with a plaster over his bruised cheek, bandages wrapped around the arms to cover the damage caused by the belt. Heat rub was applied on the side of his torso and back. His uniform was dirtied and slightly torn.

The other three students seated on the opposite end of the office somehow seem to be fairing just as badly as he was, if not worse. They had ice packs to nurse their faces. Hachiman was all too sure that this incident would spread around the student body like wildfire, a loner nobody taking on three larger seniors, and actually beating them.

Then again this would just make things a whole lot worse for him now, he didn't want this. The humiliation from the blackboard was bad enough already, now this. He turned to look at the three students who attacked him, noticing he was looking, their faces showed they were uneasy by his gaze, at least now they would think again if they tried to rob anyone else or at least try it on Hachiman again. At least that was something gained so Hachiman thought.

Hachiman's mother came to the school after some time, gasping upon the sight of her son. Hikigaya Komachi may be the favoured child in the family, but still. Sitting next to Hikigaya she reached to touch the bruise on his cheek, but Hachiman shifted away a bit.

Soon the bullies' parents appeared, both sides clearly displeased with the other. The discipline master and principal came in as well, all the adults greeted one another and they were brought into a meeting room to address the situation.

Thank God for cameras at the vicinity, revealing everything for them. Playing back a recording through a laptop, the parents and school staff witnessed what had happened along with the students to watch.

Seeing the bullies approaching Hachiman aggressively, grabbing the collar, Hachiman's mother gasped when she saw her son getting punched in the face and stomped on. Now did everyone witnessed Hachiman fighting back and defending himself from three students. Fighting off the blonde, holding off the other two at the same time. Hachiman's mother gasped louder this time when her son got whipped from behind by a belt. But everyone watched in shock when Hikigaya came out on top, defending himself from them.

Out of shame, Hachiman was looking at his feet. The other three students were looking at each other, trying to find an answer from one of them. The discipline master and head master turned to the adults and they were all discussing about the case.

* * *

The ride home was a very quiet one, mother driving the family car, a grey sedan. While Hikigaya seated at the back. "Two days suspension Hachiman. Two days." His mother said. "Okaa-san…" Hikigaya replied. "I-The other guys are getting it worse. "

"Hachiman you just beat down three boys like that." She said.

"You saw the footage, I was defending myself." Hachiman paused and then said. "This wasn't the first time they bashed me up, and I'm not the only one."

"For all I know, I may have saved other students from getting robbed by them." He thought to himself.

"Hachiman- It- It was frightening dear. Getting called at work by the school, to hear you got into a fight. Seeing my son like that in the office, and the footage from the camera." She said.

Hachiman stayed silent, looking out the window, the car moving through the road, his eyes laid on something. The same convenience store.

His eyes widened. The car going down the street, he saw it now. The alley, blocked by a police barrier now. That alley, where something of the criminal kind had taken place, the alley where he nearly died, and that Batman saved him and stopped those criminals.

The alley where a crime had occurred.

The Crime Alley.

* * *

Hachiman and his mother reached home. Entering inside, Komachi was watching television, but seeing her two family members, especially one looking like crap, she was rather quiet. She already knew what had happened from a text from her mother. "Komachi join me in the Kitchen please." Their mother said, and Komachi headed for the kitchen.

Hachiman turned to the dining table, he saw there was today's paper. He was not wanting to get confronted with a ton of questions from his sister. Komachi had already prepared some dinner for the family, but her mother was going to finish up the rest.

Komachi left the kitchen. "Hey onii-ch- Eh? Huh? Where he go?"Her brother as no longer in the living room, and neither was today's paper on the dining table.

In his room, Hachiman was looking at the newspaper, particularly the front page.

He read to himself. " _Six men found and arrested. Men of Japanese and American nationalities are under suspicion that they are with connections with the…Yakuza?" Hachiman paused. "And the rumoured False Face Society?_ "

The knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts, putting the paper down and he went for the door. "Onii-chan?" He heard the voice on the other side of the door. Opening the door, Komachi was waiting. "Aren't you coming down for dinner?" She asked.

Hachiman then replied. "Not hungry. And I'm going to shower." He headed for the bathroom. Leaving the other two to have their dinner downstairs. In the bathroom, he had a good look at himself in the mirror. Removing the bandages the reveal the marks on his arms thanks to the belt. The shower was not a comfortable one.

The night with a shining moon arrived. After his shower and changing into his home clothes, Hachiman stayed in his room, he hasn't eaten anything since his fight in school, not that it was bothering him anyway.

He resumed looking into the newspaper, reading to himself. " _Six men found with possession of firearms and various masks? And suffering from broken bones, missing teeth and bruises. One found hoisted upside down six feet above the ground? They are under the suspicion of smuggling weapons and drugs?_ " The memories came back, that van in the rainy night. " _Was that what those boxes were holding?"_

" _Yakuza I can sort of get it but…what is this False Face Society?_ " He thought. The memory was not clear but there was an image he saw on those boxes, one had what looked like a black mask picture on it, whatever that picture means.

Turning the pages, he stopped on another article. He read to himself in his mind. _"Bruce Wayne? American billionaire absconds J-POP band and enjoying their company on a yacht cruise? This band, looks like the same band Komachi likes."_

Hachiman staring into space thought. " _Bruce Wayne_?"

His room door was opened again and his mother stepped in, Hachiman put the newspaper on his desk to face her. "Are you going to eat dear?" She asked slightly concerned her son chose not to have dinner with her and her daughter.

"I'm not hungry." He replied, looking away from his mother. She stepped in closer and said. "You need to eat. I don't want you to end up starving in the night." Hachiman remained silent.

"Hachiman. Look at me." She said, more sternly. Hachiman obeyed, slowly turning to face her. "I know today in school was not a pleasant one, and I'm sorry that things are difficult for you. I just wished you could have told me what you had to go through."

"What would you have done?" He asked her. "Go to those bullies and teachers, tell them off and make me look like I had to run home and cry to my mother? I don't think it would really help."

In his mind he thought. _"In fact, it would only make things worse. Any option would make things worse. I let them bash me up all the time, I get robbed more. I tell my mother, she makes noise and slams her hand on the table in school, and everyone will know me like some wimpy loser. I fight back, this happens. I stay a loner no matter what."_

"Hachiman. I don't have the answers for everything that you have to go through, I really wish I do. I'm sorry things are tough." His mother had a hand on his shoulder.

"P-Please don't take pity on me okaa-san." Hachiman grinded his teeth a bit.

"I am not pitying you. I am caring for my son, you understand?" Her face was stern now. "What happened today, please reflect on it ok? And whatever happens in the future, know that I will love you, you are my son. Now will you please come down for dinner for me?"

Hachiman let out a slightly shaky breath, and nodded. Komachi went to her room already, her mother placed the bowl of rice, soup and a side dish on the dining table for Hachiman. "I'm going to shower and go to bed already, I'm very tired. Finish your dinner, clean up and rest ok? Your father will come back late. Night Hachiman." She said and headed up to her room.

With the living room lights off and the dining area lights on, Hachiman continued his dinner, thinking back on his day at school, the dining area shined while the rest of the room remained dark. His classmates were scared by his face, but the bullies weren't. Those criminals were frightened by that Batman. He didn't really look like a man, very deceptive, was that the reason why? He acted and stopped those bullies from robbing him, saving himself, and perhaps stopping them from doing anymore cruel things to students. Like the Batman stopping those criminals, saving him, and keeping the streets safe from weapons and poisons.

And now people will fear him, thinking he's a delinquent, as he expect it would happen. The painful loneliness, the people making Hachiman feel alone, would only increase. But with Hachiman's view, it's expected.

He thought to himself, recalling the night in the alley again. " _Those moves he did in the night, those things thrown into the gun. And the smoke. So dark, so fast and quiet, like a ninja….Ninja."_

He swallowed down the last bit of rice, looking up into the ceiling, staring with a blank face. " _I acted, and this happens. You told me to reflect kaa-san, but what am I supposed to do now? What do I do?"_

His thoughts ceased when he heard the flapping of wings. He turned his head to see living room, and at the opened window. There was the sounds of soft, high-pitched screeched and flapping of wings. He saw it now.

A Japanese House Bat, circling at the ceiling.

" _A bat? What the hell? How did that get in?_ " Hachiman was confused by the bat's presence. It flew lower and it perched on the television. The bat perched stopped its fidgeting, and turned to face Hachiman. By right most bats are blind, but it almost seemed like it was staring into Hachiman. His mouth formed an O shape, unsure of the moment.

The bat took off from its perch, flying around the ceiling and eventually it flew out the same way it came in. Hachiman stood from his seat, went to the window and closed it. Not sure of what to think of what had just happened, he cleaned his dishes, brushed his teeth and went back to his room.

Drumming his fingers on his desk, he thought about what he knew. Turning on his laptop, he searched up in the web, looking up the things he read in the paper.

"False Face Society? Rumoured criminal organization in Gotham City in America, run by a crime boss known as Black Mask? Huh, why here in Chiba then? Hmm, Gotham City…" He then searched up the next thing he read up in the paper.

"Bruce Wayne. Owner of Wayne Enterprises." He continued scanning through the web until he found out about his history. "Parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Murdered with Bruce Wayne present at the age of 8?" Hachiman leaned back, and he thought he had it bad. But then again, saying one's backstory is worse than the other doesn't make things better. _"Parents dead in front of you, and you act like you don't get bothered by it, going on yacht cruise with pretty ladies? All money and girls, is that really it?"_

Out of curiosity, he looked up something else, but it was getting late already. Typing the words and scrolling down the results, he found something that caught his eye. "Ninjustu? Bujinkan? In Chiba?" Anymore web surfing had to stop when he heard the main door opening, his father had returned earlier than mother made it out to be.

He quickly closed the laptop, turning off the light and buried himself in the bed, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The next chapters will probably come in a lot slower now. I want to put my focus on my first story, please check it out if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Night, Second Year

**Hello everyone, back with another chapter. And I've made a cover art that I drew myself, hope you like it (New art cover made by IceHole)**

 **I wish to address about the chapter lengths, I intend to keep chapters between 2-3 thousand words, it would be easier to manage the chapters for me along with my schedule, there is like no such thing as free time in my country. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Going to pick up the pace a little bit here, so 14 year old Hachiman won't appear as much.**

 **Also I would to ask you guys, what would be a good title for this story?**

 **And what would be a good name for Hachiman's other self? I got a couple in mind already, and I don't plan on using 8man. As much as a symbolic name it is to Hachiman, let's be honest it doesn't sound intimidating XD**

 **Please enjoy and review, they are me fuel :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Night and Second Year

The next day, Hachiman still had his suspension. Everyone in the family left for work or school, leaving Hachiman to remain at home. With bandages wrapped around his arms, he was lying down on the couch in the living room and staring at the ceiling, he was deep in thought. Learning everything from the news and the internet, he couldn't really help but feel there could be a connection.

" _Bruce Wayne, coming to Chiba from Gotham for business, and for pleasure on a yacht. Criminals suspected to be in connection with False Face Society of Gotham City…Hmm…Gotham. That's the only thing connected between the two._ " Hachiman's eyes narrowed a bit.

Pulling out his smartphone to use the internet, he searched for one last thing that he was not able to search on last night. "Half bat and half man." He typed in the search engine. "Batman of Gotham?" Hachiman raised eyebrows, seeing the first search result, he continued reading the information. "Vigilante? Crime Fighter? Hero? The Batman in Gotham City is an alleged individual who is known to work outside the law and apprehend criminals in violent manners and rescuing civilians. He is considered to be very dangerous. As of yet, the identity of the Batman is unknown. Rumours have speculated that the Batman may not actually be human but an unidentified creature." Further reading on, Hachiman began trying to piece things together.

Hachiman had encountered a Batman figure that stopped a bunch of criminals that had connections of a rumoured criminal organization from Gotham, and he was the only witness. The same time period that Bruce Wayne of Gotham came to Chiba.

 _"Maybe…Nah, it cannot be, why would Bruce Wayne be involved? What do you think he is Hachiman? That Batman?"_ Hachiman shook his head. _"He's a just billionaire playboy…who watched his parents get gunned down in front of his eyes in an alley when he was young_." Hachiman paused his thoughts.

" _Just like I was nearly gunned down in that alley_." Hachiman added. Well he was not going to rule out his own speculation of the Batman's identity, at least not yet.

Closing his eyes, his memories played back the previous days. His painful life in school, he slowly started to fill with anger. Seeing the Batman, saving him and defeating those criminals. And Hachiman did something similar the following day. He wondered, could he perhaps do something more, be something more than just Hikigaya Hachiman and to help people….Just like the Batman helped him. His eyes opened, filled with resolve now.

Back in his room, Hachiman sat at his desk with a pencil and paper, scribbling and drawing, he sketched the base shape of a face. He began adding more features of the sketch to see his mask. What was needed to be in his appearance was to be looking something more than just a man in the minds of others, he knew that like the Batman, it had to be something elemental, something terrifying.

It couldn't be like a bat though, it's taken already. Hachiman looked up, thinking what would look the part to cover his head. A helmet? A bandanna? A hood? Hachiman made his choice, a hood. He would also need to cover his face, and in black. He wondered about something else that will look sinister…perhaps red eyes.

After a while he finished his sketch, holding it up to gaze at it, he liked what he saw. He then turned his head to see his computer screen, showing a webpage of a place where he could be trained, at least where his money would allow him to do so, Ninjutsu in Chiba. Maybe perhaps Krav Maga? It would take perhaps years to get into the right conditioning, to get his smarts up high, but he would do it, for the right cause, for the right reasons.

* * *

Three years had passed, it was a dark night with a full moon shining bright.

A van was pulled over at an empty, dark street near the docks. And out from the back of the van emerged three men with black balaclavas over their heads to conceal their faces. Cautiously sneaking across the street, they were making their way to an electronic shop with crowbars and wrenches. Wedging crowbars into the door, they broke the door and forced their way into the shop.

"Grab whatever we can and let's go. Quick." The first thief said. They began taking everything they can from the shelves and displays into their bags, smartphones, headphones, cameras, laptops and among other things easy for carry.

"Alright I'm going to dump the stuff in the van first." The first thief said, leaving the other two to continue. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he quickly made his way to the van, opening the back door the dumped the bag. He made his way to the front of the van to speak to the driver.

"Hey get ready we are-"His eyes widened when he saw what was in the driver's seat. The driver with a balaclava covering his face, knocked out with lips bleeding and head resting on the wheel, the driver was also tied up with the seat belt. "What the hell?"

Suddenly he felt a blow to the back of the head, right at the brain stem. Another hard hit to the side of his abdomen. And then a hand came, reaching over and covering his face, squeezing his mouth and nose hard. The pain in his body quickly disappeared while his vision started to blur as he was losing air.

Back in the dark store. The other two thieves had finished filling up their bags. "Alright let's go." The second thief said. "I'm getting money from the cash register." The third thief replied.

The second thief turned and headed for the exit, before he could leave the store. He had a hard strike to the side of the head.

The third thief quickly turned around, only to see the second thief falling right on his back, spilling out the items from his bag all over the floor. The last thief quickly dropped his bag and held his crowbar up, ready to swing at anything.

"Who's there?" He said, the crowbar trembling in his hands, he breathed heavily. "Who's there?" He repeated, louder this time. His eyes looked left and right, but there was nothing in the dark store, just empty shelves and a knocked out thief. "Show yourself!"

Then as if in response, the crowbar was pulled out of his hands from behind. Gasping in shock, he turned around. And stood before him was the answer of who was there.

A figure, human in shape, with a black long coat, standing almost at his height. It had black boots and gloves. The head of the figure had the mouth of a human with a growl, but the rest covered in black except for the eyes, they were red and like lenses. The figure had a hood covering its head.

The final thief's eyes widened, his face paled. His whole body shook. "W-What t-the hell are y-"

He couldn't finish his whimper when the figure in black growled viciously, raised a fist and sent it straight the thief's face, with a hard backhand and a boot to the gut, the thief fell down with a bloody nose, he screamed in fear the figure leapt onto him, giving one hard left hook and covered his mouth and nose, the final thief had one last blurry look of the figure's frightful red eyes before going unconscious. Eventually the police arrived, only to be presented with the thieves knocked out cold and their hands tied up with tie wrap.

* * *

Elsewhere in Chiba on a rooftop. The figure stood with the coat flowing to the side with the wind, gazing at the sleeping city with the full moon shining from behind. The figure then let out a long breath, removing the hood and pulling out the mask to reveal who it was underneath.

Hikigaya Hachiman.

Hachiman breathed heavily, looking down from the roof and seeing the height, he stepped away from the edge. "Whoa, whoa too close." Getting up onto rooftops was a dangerous hassle, especially when there is no rope to aid.

 _"Oh man. Holy shit. It worked, it actually worked. Oh my God it worked. I stopped those criminals and saved that shop from being emptied. I did that, me._ " Hachiman was dumbfounded inside, still breathing heavily. " _And first night too_." It was beginner's luck however, that van pulled over around the area Hachiman was scoping out from a roof.

Hachiman inspected himself, looking at his costume. The back of the black long coat had dark red streaks sewn into it, looking at his torso, he wore a long black sleeve t-shirt with three red streaks sewn at each side, and he wore black cargo pants. He adjusted his pants a bit. " _I should probably wear a belt as well. Maybe I can the belt to use as well, like maybe some utility belt."_

He held his mask to look at it, seeing the red lenses. He stared at the mask as it stared back at him for a moment before putting it on again.

He said to himself with sarcasm. " _And in the morning, it's second year in Sobu High. Wonderful._ " He groaned and looked up into the moonlit sky, thinking back.

When he returned from his suspension three years ago, Middle School was as he expected, horrible. Everyone would not dare to come close to him in middle school, they feared him, they hated him, and the ostracism increased. He put his focus on his studies. His science and maths improved immensely and taking English as his second language he was almost bilingual now. Thus his grades went up incredibly and he was qualified for Sobu High.

Hachiman was hopeful that he could perhaps start new, to have a new student life in High School. Unfortunately, at the day of the entrance ceremony of High School, he got hit by a limousine, all just to save a dog. How's that for a first save in a hero's career? Saving a frigging dog and got hit by a frigging car. Thankfully, Hachiman had his body trained well enough so that he'd suffered no bone fracture in his crash, but appearing bloodied and dirtied was not an appealing sight for anyone at the ceremony. Thus, he was left alone again, as he had always been, as he expected.

Hachiman instead focused his preparations for helping people, particularly his costume, training and skills. And his first night showed results. He crouched down, watching over the city from the rooftop with the wind blowing his long coat.

"Tonight was a success Hachiman, you did something good, I'm sure of it. You stopped four criminals and saved the shop and the owner from losing its products and money. You helped people Hachiman. Well, better get some rest now." He said to himself.

* * *

Second Year in High School arrived, lessons had ended and Hikigaya Hachiman was already in the teachers' office, standing before his teacher.

Hiratsuka Shizuka.

"Hikigaya, what was the assignment I gave in the morning today?" She showed his essay to him. "Well. You asked to write a reflection on my school years Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman replied.

"Then why did you handed up this drivel and garbage?"

"Well it is _my_ reflection on my school years, so I wouldn't call it drivel." Hachiman tried to explain himself.

"Hikigaya, this is so depressing it's disgusting. Can't you write at least one memorable moment in your school years?" Shizuka asked, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. "Not that I can think of." Hachiman flatly said. "If my life wasn't the bed of roses you wanted, then I'm sorry for living." He added without much care.

"My God Hikigaya, what has possessed you into being like this? Good Grief." She sighed and leaned back on her chair. Hachiman's eyes shifted elsewhere however, at another teacher's desk. It had a desktop showing an internet news webpage. The webpage showed the images of the results of his work last night. The four criminals he had defeated were in police custody now. The suspects claimed that they were attacked by some black creature with red eyes. "First Night." He quietly said to himself, in English.

"Oi." Shizuka got his attention. "Uh, sorry." He replied.

Shizuka looked at his eyes. "Your eyes are like a dead fish's." She said.

"So you think they look like they are DHA rich? So you saying I'm wise or something?" Hachiman smirked with his attempted quip.

"Does it look like I'm joking you brat?" She said with a low voice, narrowing her eyes. Hachiman however, was not fazed by the intimidating appearance she's giving, he's seen worse.

"Well you're the one who insulted my eyes, so I might as well make a joke along with it instead of taking offence to it." Hachiman replied. "Also, 'brat'? Well I guess if you really want to stretch it, one would say that someone like you would see me-"

His sentence was interrupted when Hiratsuka launched a fist right over his shoulder. She was glaring at him now, it almost appeared that there was an aura around her.

"Didn't your mother tell you that mentioning a woman's age will get you killed?"

This time, Hachiman was not taking that lightly. A memory flashed in his head, when a gun was placed on his head. His mouth formed a scowling frown, his eye narrowed and his fringe shaded over them, his face formed a glare.

"Are you threatening me?" He slowly said with a low voice, he had one hand clenched up and his feet shifted a bit without her notice.

Seeing his face, Hiratsuka Shizuka decided to pull her hand back and she let out a sigh.

In his mind, Hachiman was scolding himself. " _Pay attention to your surroundings, the next fist coming won't miss_."

"If you need me to redo the-"

"Hikigaya." Shizuka said. "Come with me for a bit."

"What is it?" He asked, cautious of what she planned on doing.

"Just follow me."

Shizuka led Hachiman down the hallway until they have reached their destination. A classroom, Hiratsuka opened the door and they both entered, the room was rather empty for a classroom, most of the tables and chairs were stacked at the back. The window was opened and a few sakura petals came in with the wind. There was someone seated near the window, a girl reading a book.

Hikigaya Hachiman frowned. He knew who this girl was. Student of the International Culture Studies Department, Class J. A class that consists 90% of girls that gets high averages and are rather well known. Among these students, the most well-known student would be the one in this particular classroom right now. There isn't a single person in school that doesn't know her name.

Yukinoshita Yukino.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5 A lousy acquaintanceship

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. I know it's quite early, I'm supposed to work on my other story, "Naruto and the Dinosaur Clan."**

 **But I don't know, just felt like I wanted to do this chapter instead. I hope I have improved on the pacing and the details, still a relative novice in this. I might have to stretch the chapter length from now on with all the details I need to add in, but I cannot say for sure.**

 **This chapter does not really have that much of action in it, more like a build-up I guess.**

 **Thank you for the suggestions on the title and hero name guys. I'm kind of leaning a bit on the title 'Chiba's Dark Knight' But I'm not sure yet. Anyone remembered Batman Beyond? Great show :) I can just imagine the intro with Hikigaya Hachiman in it.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts, I'd like to know how to structure the chapters better.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A lousy acquaintanceship

"Hiratsuka-sensei. I believe I asked you to knock first." Yukino said to the teacher, closing her book. "Well, you don't respond when I knock though." Shizuka replied, stepping to the centre of the room.

"That's because you always come in before I could do so." Yukino paused looking at the other student who was standing at the door. "Also who is that creep?"

Hachiman narrowed his eyes, but remained silent.

"He's here to join your club." She pointed at him over her shoulder. "What do you mean I'm here to join a club? What club?" Hachiman asked with great reluctance.

"You are going to join this club for handing up that garbage of an essay. I won't accept any objections, questions of dissenting opinions." Hiratsuka answered. She then said to Yukino. "As you can tell, he has a soul that is as rotten as his eyes. That's why he is this pathetic loner you see now."

Hachiman frowned even more now.

"As he is in the club, I would like you to help fix his twisted mentality. This is a personal request from me." She said to Yukino.

The female student brought her arms to her chest, as if to protect herself. "I refuse. Seeing those disgusting scheming eyes, it makes me fear for my life."

Hachiman's eyes shifted to the side let out a long breath through his nose. " _As if I would be wasting time looking at you, ironing board_." He thought. Yukinoshita made a glare at him, wary of him and looking at him like he's the filthiest of scum.

Hiratsuka said, "Don't worry Yukinoshita, this guy is more of having the self-preservation, cowardly kind. He's not going to do anything that would get him in trouble." She then added. "Think of him as just some spineless minion or something." Hachiman's mouth twitched, gritting his teeth, his patience was on thin ice already.

"Spineless minion. I see." Yukinoshita said agreeing.

The thin ice had cracked. Hachiman discretely positioned himself behind Hiratsuka, away from Yukinoshita's line of view. He remembered what he was taught in Ninjutsu, when it comes to moving silently, the steady shifting of the weight of the feet, the importance of balance and precision.

Yukinoshita turned her head away with eyes closed and said. "Well if it is a request from you, I cannot ignore it." She turned her head to the teacher. "I will do as you s- Where is he?"

Hiratsuka's face became confused. She turned around to see Hachiman absent in the room. "Huh? What? Eh? Ehhh?! Where he go? Where did he go?" Shizuka rushed out of the classroom, looking left and right to find Hachiman making a turn to the staircase.

She quickly followed. "Oi! Get back here Hachiman." She called out to him.

At halfway down the stairs, he turned around, showing her his displeased face. "Why? So I can I stay in that trash-talk club? I don't need this." Before Hiratsuka could say her piece, he added more.

"Besides, it is clear that I'm not wanted there. So why would you want to put me in there? Is it so I can get my 'punishment'? Verbal Abuse? Is that it?"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry about that." Hiratsuka quickly apologized. "Just come back for a moment please? Just for a while. For me please?" He gave her a suspicious look for a moment, making his decision.

In the room, Yukino had resumed reading her book, only to be interrupted when Hiratsuka entered the room again, with Hachiman in front of her, she was making sure he did not leave her sight this time.

"I see you have found your minion. Perhaps you should put him on a leash forever so he won't leave astray." Yukino said seeing the male student coming back to the class. "Ok, I think that's enough of that already." Hiratsuka said to her. "I will leave him to you alright Yukinoshita? I'm counting on you." Hiratsuka left the two in the classroom.

* * *

Hachiman now alone with Yukino in the classroom did not move from where he was. He was looking at every corner of the classroom, trying to get as much detail as he can. His mind began running through many thoughts.

The amount of the tables and chairs stacked at the back, this could mean that this was an extra room the school used as some storage room. And then this club Hiratsuka-sensei talked about, if this was supposed to be a clubroom now, it's a pretty empty one, which means this club does not have that much of a budget, if any. And based on the fact that there is only one bag on the table by the window right now, Yukinoshita Yukino is the only member. So this is her personal club, which means whatever this club is, it would concern her on a personal level.

The question now is, what is it? This club can't be a sports kind, there's no training equipment and she's not wearing any exercise wear. Not a science club, no lab equipment. Not a literature club, no extra books or shelves. The book she reading had an English title and judging from the art cover, it's about cats. A literature club would most likely be using books that are in their national language for students. Well, at least now it's noted that Yukino understands English, and has an interest in cats.

If there is one clue he had obtained is that Yukino accepted Hiratsuka-sensei's request.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Yukino said interrupting his train of thoughts, sounding almost annoyed he's in the room.

"I'd rather stand." Hachiman said to her, crossing his arms. Yukino raised an eyebrow to that but made no objection, then said. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Yukinoshita Yukino."

"Hikigaya Hachiman." He greeted back, putting his arms down.

"Did Hiratsuka-sensei tell you what this club is?"

"Nope."

She let out a sigh, giving the impression to Hikigaya that she was not happy she has to explain things to him.

"Why don't you take guess of what this club is then?" She asked him.

"Hmm, well considering Hiratsuka-sensei came to you for a 'request'. I'm guessing this club, or rather just you, accept requests from clients and do whatever they need you to do?" He asked, giving a facial expression that he's really trying to guess, hiding his detective mind with it.

Yukino's jaw slowly dropped.

Hachiman then asked. "Are you like some mercenary getting hired for odd jobs or something?"

Yukino subtly recomposed herself. She said. "Well, you are close. This club is not about getting hired. This club is about volunteering."

"So you do odd jobs for free."

She got up from her seat, taking a few steps forward. "Hikigaya Hachiman. There are those who, out of goodness in their hearts, provide for those who are in need. They are called Volunteers, they extend a helping hand to those in need. That's why this club exists."

She stood in with arms crossed, giving the haughtiest posture possible.

"Welcome to the Service Club. I've been requested to help you, so you're my responsibility now. Be grateful I am helping you solve your problem."

Hachiman just stared at her, with the face of a subtle confusion, not because he did not understand what she was saying, but because what she said made absolutely no sense to him.

He spoke in English, surprising her that he knew the language. "Let me get this straight. This is a club that does odd jobs for free out of a supposed goodness, with only one member in it, and that's you. You've set up shop here, and you stay in this spare classroom, waiting for any anyone to come in to give their requests, assuming anyone actually knows this club's existence. And when someone actually comes in here, the first thing you do is call him a creep, a spineless minion and a dog. Yeah, and I'm sure that's out of 'goodness' too."

Yukino's face turned embarrassed. Swallowing her saliva, she maintained her composure.

She replied in English as well, "Do not change the subject. This is not about me. This is supposed to be about you, and your problem. And I'm here to fix it, so you do well to be thankful."

"Problem? I'll have you know that I am skilled in a number things, but I do not have the need to flaunt them. I won't say that I am dashingly handsome, but I am passable to say the least." Hachiman said, starting to get irked already.

"The fact that you can say those thing almost proudly. You are creeping me out, you weird freak."

"You know, for someone who is part of the 'service' club, your service is shit." He said with narrowed eyes, resulting in a glare from her. Both were unwilling to budge it would seem.

Yukino brought her hand to her chin, giving yet another arrogant pose to him. Speaking in Japanese again, she said, looking down at him. "From what I can tell, the reason why you're a pathetic loner is because of your dreadful nature and personality."

"Well maybe I've seen more things than you have." Hachiman answered with a low and slow voice, causing her to be slightly taken aback from it. "Besides. From what I can tell, you're just some princess born with the silver spoon up her ass and who made this _service_ club as she thinks she's a Godsend and she's above everyone else."

Yukinoshita was not happy hearing that. "What did you say?" Venom was rich in her tone, staring him down, which did not make any effect on him. Forming his own stare and crossing his arms again, he said with his low and slow tone, "You started to get rude with me, I react accordingly."

Their conversation was put to a halt when Hiratsuka entered. "Yukinoshita, I'm coming in."

"Sensei, I told you to knock." Yukino said.

"Sorry. Anyway, I can see that you are having trouble with him."

"That's because he won't admit that he has problems."

The male student in the room then said in English. "Oh please, don't give me that bullshit."

Hiratsuka then turned to Hachiman. "Speak in Japanese will you? It's rather rude that you talk in a language that I can't understand." She said.

"Says the one who was eavesdropping." Hachiman retorted in his native language.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"You are wearing heels. There were no sounds of footsteps when you left us, which means you were still in the vicinity, right outside the classroom, listening in on us. Does that explain why I spoke in a language you don't understand earlier?"

"I-Um-Uh…" Shizuka stammered, a little embarrassed she got caught, she cleared her throat. "Ok fine you got me, but never mind that now, you still got something to say right?"

"I don't want people to keep forcing change on me." Hachiman said.

Yukino then said with accusing eyes. "Then you are just running away."

"And changing yourself is not running away? Why can't you accept who were then and now?" Hachiman then noticed Yukino clenching a fist, and she said with anger directed at him. "That…That will not solve any problems. It will not help anyone."

Hachiman had his eyes narrowed, his fringe shading his forehead. "So you are telling me that the solution to every problem is you must be succumbed to people's expectations on you instead of having your own free will? And you tell me I'm pathetic."

"Alright, alright calm down you two." Hiratsuka stepped in the douse the flame. Both students looked at the teacher. "I'd say we settle this like in a Shounen Manga, we shall have a challenge, a battle."

"What are you talking about?" Hachiman said, releasing his glare and relaxing his forehead muscles.

"We will have a challenge in which the most helpful person shall win." Hiratsuka Shizuka pointed up like a Shounen hero, the theatrics clearly revealed the teacher's hobbies. "The winner can order the loser to do anything they like. How's that?"

Yukino brought her arms to wrap her own chest. "I refuse. I do not feel safe betting something like that against him." Hachiman could not even be bothered to retort at that, he just sighed and shook his head looking at the side.

"Oh? So you are afraid of losing to him? You are getting cold feet now?" Hiratsuka asked, trying to prompt her to take up the challenge. "Alright, I accept. Even though I feel foolish for getting provoked for such things, and to be in a challenge with such a lowly creep." Yukino replied.

"Well it's settled then." Hiratsuka said, glad that Yukino was accepting.

"No."

Hiratsuka and Yukino turned to the one said that. Hachiman continued, and he lifted a hand to point a finger at Yukino.

"Why should I waste my time in getting in with this so called challenge with this girl who's been rude to me, judging me and insulting me this whole time without an apology and without even knowing me for a single day?" Hachiman's face formed a glare. "I don't have to prove myself or anything to her."

Yukino was not having that remark from him, she swung her arm upwards to swat the hand away, and the sound of impact was made. But Hachiman's pointing hand did not even move an inch. The only thing that happened was Yukino's fingers being in stinging pain.

Yukino hissed in pain and stepped back, the other hand nursing the pained fingers. "Hikigaya!" Hiratsuka sternly said, giving a disapproving look. He pulled his hand away. "Hey I didn't do anything ok? She's the one who hit my hand." Hachiman defended himself.

"Hikigaya…"

Hachiman was giving a suspicious look to his teacher now. "You want to pit me against someone who hates my guts from the start in some challenge for what? What are you really playing at here?"

Shizuka was surprised, that Hachiman was able to detect something behind this. "Another time. But for now you will join this club, and you will be taking part of this challenge." Hiratsuka ordered him, he grimaced from that, there was not much he can really do can he? He could not really disobey a teacher's orders.

"Ok, now both of you." Hiratsuka spoke to the two of them. "I want to you both to apologize to each other first."

Yukinoshita brought her hands down, looking at the male student as if demanding him to apologize first. He won't, much to her displeasure.

"Alright I'm sorry for being rude earlier." She said to him, the sincerity was clearing lacking. "Sorry that your hand got hurt." He replied. But he did not apologize that hewas the one who injured her hand. In his mind, she was the one who got her own hand injured.

"Ok, now that's taken care of. We will start tomorrow, you better turn up Hikigaya." Hiratsuka declared.

* * *

It was almost 5 in the evening. Parting from the two, Hachiman with his bag was walking down the hallway, on his way out of the school building. In his mind he was replaying what had happened earlier. Yukinoshita ticked him off, calling him spineless, pathetic and looking down at him.

That service club, Yukino being a supposed volunteer out the goodness of the heart. He scoffed thinking at that.

Hachiman was also a volunteer, just in a different manner.

And if he was in a competition to see who the most helpful person was, then he was already one step ahead last night. Although, Hachiman he could not show that to Hiratsuka-sensei. He couldn't show it to anyone. Hachiman groaned in annoyance.

Now out of the school building, he pulled out his phone to see the news in the internet. First result was his work last night, stopping those criminals at the electronic store.

He reached his bicycle as he was canning through more pieces of news in the web, one thing caught his attention. He read the news in his mind, " _Human skull, bone fragments and clothing fabrics were found by a fisherman at a drainage ditch? What the hell? And the drainage ditch is located near the river mouth_." Hachiman stopped to think for a moment. " _River mouth, which means the drainage ditch is at the coast…it's not really far from school._ " He realized.

He continued reading further in. " _Police were not able to identify the deceased. Police have speculations that the deceased was a homeless individual, considering no cases of missing person has been reported as of late? Police have suspected that this incident may be related to another incident three months ago where various clothing fabrics were found at the river as well, that were suspected to be from the homeless._ "

That's it? No more further information? No further actions are being taken? What are you saying, that the police is dropping the case? That can't be, right? Right? These thoughts ran through Hachiman's mind.

Cycling out of school, he made his way home. Checking the time from his phone, it was 5 o clock. Cycling over a bridge over a canal he stopped when something caught his eye. There was someone at the bank. It was a man, looking like in his fifties. Clothes dull, old and tattered, he did not really look healthy at all. Watching the man from above at the bridge, it was obvious this man was homeless to Hachiman, he continued to watch him going under the bridge, probably to seek shelter. This homeless man, receiving no care or notice from the people.

Hachiman looked away and continued to cycle home. His mind raced with thoughts. " _Is no one really going to look into this? What if another homeless person dies by whatever is going on? The Police has got to be doing something right? They must be. Still they might be focusing on bigger things that would really concern them. But how can that be? The homeless cannot be protected from whatever is going down? The people aren't bothered? What is this, apathy?_ "

Hachiman's memory went back to his Crime Alley, when the Batman saved him when no one else was there to help. When no one was there to help, someone came and did.

Hachiman started to plan ahead on things, as he cycled home. Thank God there wasn't any homework to be done.

5:30 reach home. 6:30 reach the area. One hour or more to check out the place. Be back home before 9.

He arrived home, thankfully there wasn't anyone else at home too. Stepping into the kitchen, he took a can of coffee from the fridge and set a kettle of water to boil. While waiting, Hachiman quickly went to take a quick shower to wash off the sweat.

After the shower, he went into his room. He opened his closet to get dressed in a black long sleeve t-shirt and grey shorts. Pushing all the hanging clothes in the closet aside, he took out the apparels that really mattered. Emptying his bag and stuffing the items in. He went back down to the kitchen now the water as boiled. Opening a kitchen cabinet, he took out a cup of instant noodles. Pouring the water in, the noodles were soon ready. Finishing his quick dinner, Hachiman set out back on his bicycle. Heading towards the coast, near the drainage ditch.

Maybe Hikigaya Hachiman may not be able to do something to help per se, but 'someone else' can.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I hope to see you on the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6 Murders In The Sewers

**Ok guys, back with another chapter. I think I'm going to focus back on my first story 'Naruto and the Dinosaur Clan.' more after this chapter. So the next chapter for this story may arrive rather later than usual. If you are interested, please do check out my other story.**

 **Ok so with this chapter, if you guys know Batman's rogues gallery, you can see the similarities here :) I hope I did Hachiman right, along with other characters. Hope I did not make Hachiman look too badass.**

 **I apologize for some of the horrible grammar that I may have missed out I'll try to find them and correct them.**

 **Also IceHole has made an incredible art for this story, it is a much better version of my cover art. I'll be honest I just did mine over an envelope. IceHole's version is done way better, please do check it out.**

 **I've gotten permission to use the art cover, thank you so much again IceHole.**

 **art/Chibatman-671697127**

 **Please review, I like to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Murders In The Sewers

The Sun was at the west by the coast in the evening. Hachiman cycled back at the bridge, crossing over it and taking a turn, cycling at the side of the canal. Cycling further down the road stopping after a couple of hundred metres down.

Putting chain around the wheel and fence to prevent any theft. With his bag slung over his shoulders, he checked around the area. After a couple of cyclists zipped past him, he was alone.

Giving one last scan around, Hachiman vaulted over the fence, moving down the slope on the bank and landed on the canal floor. Hachiman followed the stream of water in the middle flowing to the coast. It was 6:35, he could not be wasting time already, and he started to jog down the canal. However he stopped when he spotted an orange light at the other side of the canal. It was a fire in an oil drum, and it was not alone. There were a few people surrounding it, staying close to the light source available to them. Hachiman opted to avoid their attention staying on his side of the canal.

Moving slightly further down, there was another bridge. And just right up ahead, there it was. The drainage ditch. The entrance to start his investigation. Hachiman was very close to the coast, he smell of seawater hit his nose .The fading Sun by the west provided enough cover to become invisible and unseen under the bridge. Hachiman trotted into the darkness under the bridge and opened his bag.

It was time to become someone else.

He removed his casual shoes first. Feet with socks stepping on the hard grainy bank of the canal. Hachiman quickly got his pants changed first, putting on his black cargo pants. He put on his boots to get off the hard floor texture. Taking off his plain black long sleeve t-shirt, only to put on another black long sleeve t-shirt, with red three slender streaks at each side. He took out his pair of black gloves and wore them. Now, his hooded black long coat with red streaks. Lastly, the mask.

Holding the mask with two hands, staring at the mask's red eyes as it stared back at Hachiman, he pulled the mask over his face and the hood over his head.

With his bag on Hachiman picked up the pace, zipping towards the entrance of the drainage ditch like a black blur. He stopped and stood straight looking at the entrance of the drainage ditch, there was a large concrete pipe entrance. It was big enough for a man to walk upright in it. A small line of water was leaking out it. " _So this is the place, and with no police around_." He thought.

He heard the sound of groaning and dragging footsteps. Turning his head, he saw someone coming. A man, clothes torn and tattered, walking in a wary manner. Hachiman froze, observing the man making his way towards him. Even from afar he could tell, this was the same man he saw earlier cycling home.

Hachiman didn't know whether the homeless man knew he was there or not, the man had his head down, trudging closer towards Hachiman. Once the homeless man lifted his head up, the sight of a figure in black with coat blowing with the wind appeared. Seeing the man having a face like he had seen a ghost, Hachiman knew he saw him.

The two stood where they were, the rather awkward silence between them lasted for about twenty seconds before the homeless man spoke.

"Are you real?"

It wasn't the question Hachiman was expecting, but he remembered, he had to give a low voice. Using the back of his throat, he replied. "I am." He gave a short answer.

"What…What are you?"

Hachiman didn't know how to answer to that, but he replied by saying why he's there.

"I am…here to find out what happened to the recent deaths around here."

The homeless man scratched his face. "Hey you…are you the one they talked about on the news? You are that thing in that store huh? Beating those criminals? News like that travels fast."

"Do you know what happened here?" Hachiman asked, avoiding the question that was directed here.

"Homeless people got killed in there." The man pointed at the pipe entrance. "It leads into a sewer system that also leads into the ocean. Some body parts began spitting out of this drain, and people avoided this place."

"Any idea what's causing the deaths?" Hachiman asked.

"Not sure. Could be some cannibal living in there, no more food to find and had to eat people maybe. Or some other sick bastard in there." The homeless man answered with a very gruff cough.

"You seem knowledgeable about this." Hachiman said to him.

"Yeah I should…my wife…"

"I'm sorry." Hachiman lowered his head. "Is no one here doing anything about it?"

With another cough he answered. "Why would anyone do anything? This place has been abandoned. No one dares to go in there, and they're smart for doing so. Besides, we're just homeless people. The rich stays well-fed and comfy while we stay hungry and poor. We will not be remembered nor cared for."

Hachiman then said. "If that were true, I wouldn't be here."

"Is that right? What's your name huh?" The homeless man asked.

"I don't have a name." Hachiman said. He made a hop into the pipe. "Go get to safety old man."

The homeless man made another cough. "You want to go in there? Your funeral then nameless one."

Hachiman ignored the comment, stepping further into the pipe. Moving further in, light from the entrance was fading away. He pulled his phone from his bag to check the time. It was 6:50 pm. " _I don't have much time left_."

He moved further in the pipe avoiding the stream of water in the pipe. He stumbled a bit but found his footing, making a small splash with his step. " _This had better be rainwater I'm stepping on_." He continued on creeping into avoiding his coat from touching the water.

Taking cautious steps he moved deeper in, and at last reached the end of the piping. With the very little evening light coming in, it was very dark. Turning on the light from his phone, the world of the underground was lit up to be revealed to Hikigaya Hachiman.

" _So this is the sewers, doesn't smell too bad I think_." He said, his voice echoed through. Scanning left and right, the sewers were built in a massive arched shaped tunnel, built with bricks for walls and concrete for platforms on each end. In the middle a slow and murky river was flowing to the east, towards the ocean.

He checked his phone again, seven minutes had passed. " _Well I guess I should move downstream_."

Climbing out of the piping he landed on the long concrete platform. It was awfully quiet, way too quiet for comfort. Not even the sound of wind was present. Using the light from his phone to shine the way, he moved towards the east, with slow step after step.

He walked slowly and carefully, sticking close to the brick walls. In his mind Hachiman said. " _We're supposed to be looking for a cannibal? Or something like that? But why would anyone stay here? Hell, for all we know those people who died just had a very bad accident._ "

Hachiman moved his right leg which gently kicked something on the concrete platform and there was a small metal clang. He looked down to see a thin pipe, more than a metre long. He looked at the wall to see a thin piping with a piece missing in the middle.

Hachiman picked up the pipe. One hand holding his phone for the light, another hand holding the pipe like a bo-staff.

He checked the time, it was 7:12 pm. He needed to find his answer to the case already. Moving down, he foot planted on something on the concrete platform, it sounded wet. Hachiman froze, slowly tilting his head down, to see what he had stepped on, but somehow he knew what it was.

It was a small puddle of red, and it didn't stop there. A few streaks of blood were on the path and it steered into the water. Hachiman steeled his heart, breathing heavy and clenching his teeth.

 _"Ok, someone is definitely here. Get ready Hachiman."_ He said to himself, his mouth forming a scowl.

On closer look, he noticed something. There were bloody footprints, making a turn into the water as well, and it did not look human. Suddenly the sounds of loud splashing and violent thrashing startled Hachiman. He quickly shined his light on the source. There were ripples in the water, and then something that made his face whitened.

There was thick blood in the water, and a hand drifting in the water.

 _"Oh shit…Oh shit…I-I stepped in it big now._ " Hachiman's grip on his makeshift bo-staff tightened. The sound of more splashing was right up ahead. Shining his light further up, there was the answer to the noise.

There was something in the water, its head was lifted out of the water. Long, dark green and scaly snout packed with sharp teeth, green eyes shining with light. In its mouth there was figure of half of a human, another victim. There was also a long, massive and scaly tail at the water surface.

Hachiman's eyes widened. This was the killer, a crocodile. This crocodile was the killer that murdered those homeless people. This killer, this croc.

THE KILLER CROC

Hachiman's dead fish eyes widened, he was gasping at the sight of the predator. Judging from the visible head and tail, this animal had to be more than three metres long.

The crocodile lifted the human corpse in its mouth up, and he made a violent trash. Shaking its head to the side, tearing the body up into pieces. Cloth fabrics, blood and body parts splattered all over.

Witnessing it all, Hachiman's stomach launched its contents out without warning. Bending over, Hachiman threw up his early dinner, noodles and coffee spilled into the sewer water. Seeing the blood and gore, more noodles and coffee were hurled from his mouth.

Remembering his situation Hachiman quickly shined his light on the crocodile, and it had its head turned towards him. Quickly wiping his mouth, he stepped away from the water, the crocodile's head descended into the water.

" _Oh man now what I do?_ " He checked his phone, while trying to keep an eye on the water as well. Stopping a bunch of thieves with crowbars is not too bad, but a man-eating crocodile, how the hell is he supposed to tackle that alone?

 _"Maybe the police can do something, or civil defence, hell maybe even the zoo._ " Hachiman thought, but seeing his phone there was no reception, brilliant. _"Now what_?"

Hachiman knew he had to do something, but what? That killer croc could come in at any moment. But he cannot let this crocodile roam free now, this killer croc had killed people and will continue to do so seeing people as easy prey unless he did something now.

Hachiman was on his own. " _Come on think Hachiman, think._ " He scrambled his mind for plan. He didn't know how much time had passed already. No way in hell he can put this thing down here, this is the Killer Croc's environment. Hachiman had to get him into his environment. He had to get it out of the sewers, make the dance floor bigger. And now, he needed a lure.

" _How did that Crocodile Hunter do it?_ " Hachiman backed away, cautiously walking back to the piping where he came from. Using his bo-staff, he hit the water and making splashes. _"Come on, come on where are you."_

Close to the piping, he scanned the water very carefully with the light from his phone. At the corner of his eyes, he spotted something from the right. Ripples of water in a triangular shape coming to the splashes. " _There it is, there it is. Come on you_." Hachiman growled behind his teeth.

Hachiman quickly climbed into the piping, not before making one last splash with his bo-staff. And out it came, with thrashing water the Killer Croc emerged onto the concrete platform of the sewers. With opened jaws, its hissing roar echoed throughout the sewers and it went right through Hachiman. It appeared way bigger now out of the water.

"Come on." Hachiman tested the Killer Croc, tempting it to come closer with the pipe in his hands. Thank God for quick reflexes, he pulled it away as the Killer Croc reached out and snapped its jaws. Moving fast the crocodile wanted to pursue Hachiman, and that was what he needed.

Tempting the Killer Croc more, Hachiman quickly back away every time the animal tried to bite the bo-staff, and him. Inside the piping the Killer Croc had restrictions in its space, it had only one direction to go, towards Hachiman.

The feeling of wind blowing at his back and Hachiman knew he was close to the entrance. "Come on you murderer. We're finishing this." Hachiman said to the Killer Croc. With a fluid jump back he was out of the piping, and the Killer Croc was slowly out too.

 _"Ok now what? The dance floor is bigger. Now I got to make him trip on his dance._ " Hachiman put his phone back in his pocket. The Killer Croc was still coming for him, but as a reptile it was starting to get tired. Hachiman back away more from the crocodile, tossing his bag away from the fight to have less weight on him.

Hachiman moved up the slope of the bank leading to the crocodile to follow, climbing up as well. "Come on you." Hachiman swung his makeshift bo-staff at the crocodile more, tempting it more. The Killer Croc on the slope of the bank with its final efforts tried to lunge at the teenager in black.

This was what Hachiman wanted, gravity was betraying the Killer Croc. The animal was losing it centre of gravity. With the loss of balance, the Killer Croc was falling backwards. The animal landed on the canal floor on its back, with its soft belly side exposed. Now was the moment.

With a yell, the teenager clad in black jumped up high gripping the makeshift bo-staff with two hands. Coming down fast, with two feet Hachiman stomped on the soft belly hard and stabbed the Killer Croc's throat with his bo-staff. The bo-staff now spear pierced right through the soft skin with blood seeping out, and the striking force on the belly with Hachiman's feet cracking delicate bones, the Killer Croc stopped moving.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Hachiman stared at the dead Killer Croc, releasing his grip of his spear on slowly rising to stand up straight on the reptile. The wind blowing his long coat to the side.

"I did it. I got you." Hachiman whispered to himself.

The sound of dragging footsteps brought Hachiman's attention. He saw the same homeless man coming, with widened eyes and dropped jaws. He stammered, "What…What…Is that…"

"The answer to the murders." Hachiman said with his low voice, jumping off the dead Killer Croc. Hachiman walked past the homeless man to pick up his bag. "Hope you have a taste for crocodile meat."

Pulling out his phone once more he checked the time. It was 8:03 pm. "Shit." He did not have time to think about the fact that he had just killed a man-eating crocodile. Hachiman dashed off away from the Killer Croc and homeless man, zipping back into the darkness under the bridge. A few minutes later and Hikigaya Hachiman emerged from the darkness back in his casual clothes. Running up the slope of the bank and vaulting over the fence, he was out of the canal. Rushing back to his bike, he cycled away from the scene, making his way home.

But there was still one thing on Hachiman's mind though. "That crocodile. How the hell did it get there? Where did it come from?"

Closer to home, his phone finally rang. Hachiman saw the caller ID and answered the call.

"Onii-Chan! Where are you?! I called like three times!" Komachi whined over the phone.

"Ah sorry about that, sorry. I uh there was very bad reception. I was cycling near the coast, I'm close to home already." Hachiman fast talked to her.

"Eh? You cycling?"

"Yeah just wanted some fresh air and some exercise you know."

"Oh, ok then. See you at home." Komachi hung up.

He finally reached home. With quite some time to spare before 9 o clock hits. And plenty of time to rest.

* * *

The next day, Hachiman slid the service club's door open. And Yukinoshita Yukino was sitting at her usual spot, reading the same book the previous day. Out of some blind obligation he still had to attend to the service club. She made no acknowledgement that he was in the room, not that it bothered him. He simply stepped in, took a chair from the back and sat down.

"Hello." Yukino greeted. Hachiman greeted back.

"I'm rather surprised. I didn't think you would actually come back. Are you a masochist?"

"No."

"A stalker?"

"What makes you think that I would have any feelings for you?"

"You don't?"

"I don't." Hachiman decided to ask. "Why is it only you in this club? Don't you have any friends?"

"Let's start by defining what exactly a 'friend' is-"

"Oh ok so you don't." He interrupted her. "You seem like the person that everyone likes, so why don't you have any friends?"

Yukino looked away with closed eyes. "You wouldn't understand." She stood up from her seat. "I've always been cute."

Hachiman sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much all the guys would approach me with romantic thoughts." Yukino said.

"And you call yourself a loner when you got guys falling over for you? Sure." Hachiman sarcastically said.

"Well it might be nice if I was like by 'everyone' as well."

"You're saying people got jealous of you?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow. Yukino then said. "Correct. In elementary school. My indoor shoes were hidden sixty times, fifty of them were from girls."

"You actually counted?"

Yukino ignored the question. "I had to bring my shoes and recorder home."

Hachiman didn't comment on that, like Yukino he had it rough growing up as well, if not rougher. Then remembered someone else who had it worse.

Bruce Wayne.

"It was rough. Because I was cute after all, so I get why they did what they did. No one is perfect not even me." Yukino said.

" _Thank God she's aware at least_." Hachiman thought.

"The human race is weak and jealous. They hate those with more than them." Yukino said looking out the window at the sky. "It's the talented and gifted that have it rough, it doesn't make sense. That's why I'm going to change it all. I'll change the world and everyone in it." She then heard a muffled snicker from Hachiman, causing her to glare t him.

"Sorry. Um, no offence but you are just one girl." Hachiman said to her. She then sat back down and said, "At least I'm willing to make the effort to do something, rather than just being dead inside like you. I hate how you're so easy going and laid back, doing nothing."

Hachiman composed himself. "Whatever you say." He took out his phone surfing the internet and checking the news, showing the result of his work last night.

"Hey Yukinoshita? Have you checked out the news today?" He asked.

"Are you referring to the dead crocodile found by the drainage ditch at the canal river near the coast?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes I have read it. Reports say that the crocodile was a Mugger Crocodile. The police have confirmed that the animal was the one who was killing people in that vicinity, and now the body is being fed to the homeless residing there. The animal was first seen to have a-"

Yukinoshita was interrupted when the door was knocked.

"Come in." The door opened and someone stepped in.

"Excuse me." A girl with short pink hair came in. Hachiman saw her, he knew who this was. The girl who was in his class, always with the in-crowd in his class. The girl whose dog he had rescued from certain death.

Yuigahama Yui.

* * *

 **So the Batman's Killer Croc is Waylon Jones, whereas Hachiman's Killer Croc, is a literal killer croc ^.^**

 **I want to ask you guys, which pairing are you guys hoping for? Who do you think is best for Hachiman, or should he stay single? Just curious on your thoughts guys.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you on the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7 Hard Worked Cookies

**Hey everyone thank you for waiting for this chapter.**

 **Had a guest review from Fanfic Critic, saying this story is getting a bit too ridiculous for his/her taste. And yeah, I can see some people may find this story a bit too ridiculous for Oregairu. Cause I want to make this story a hero story** _ **and**_ **a school drama story.**

 **I got a question I'd like to ask you guys, which Batman from which universe do you think should be in this story?**

 **DC animated universe? The shows consisting Batman the animated series, Justice League Unlimited, Batman Beyond, etc.**

 **Warner's Brothers DC animated movies universe? Animated movies with Justice League War, Son of Batman, Batman Bad Blood etc.**

 **The Arkhamverse? Or other universe that I've not mentioned.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hard Worked Cookies

"I came here because Hiratsuka-sensei told me to." Yui said, but when her eyes became set on the male student in the classroom. "Wh-What is Hikki doing here?!" She exclaimed, exaggeratingly pointing at him, surprised he was there.

"My name is not Hikki, Yuigahama-san." Hachiman flatly said.

"Yuigahama Yui-san right? From Class 2-F?" Yukino asked as she took a chair from the back. "Have a seat." The pink haired girl took her seat next to Yukino.

"Wow, so you like know about me?" Yui asked her.

"Pretty sure she knows everyone in this school." Hachiman said.

"No, I did not know anything about you." Yukino said to him. "Is that right?" Hachiman was turning his head towards her now.

"Don't let it bother you. It's my mind at fault here for not wanting to acknowledge your existence." Yukino added. With a nasal grunt, Hachiman retorted. "You saying your mind is in denial or your mind is weak? Either way, I sense you're feeling inferior."

"Inferior to your horridness and dreadfulness perhaps. Anywhere else, I highly doubt I'm inferior, HikiGAYa." Yukino said with a cold, flipping strands of hair over her shoulder. "Oh? Resorting to name calling eh? YukinoSHITa?" Hachiman coolly responded, causing Yukino's eye to twitch at the name.

Seeing the two going back and forth in their bickering, Yui then said with some enthusiasm. "This club…looks really fun!"

"Huh?" Hikigaya raised an eyebrow.

"And also, Hikki, you were like totally running off your mouth earlier." Yui then twirled a part of her fringe and said. "Um, and you act differently in class. How do I put it…You're weird at times."

Being called weird, something Hikigaya Hachiman was all too familiar with all his life. Second day in this clubroom and he got called weird by someone else already. And this was the girl whose dog he saved for crying out loud.

"Yuigahama-san." Hikigaya said with a slow tone. "You're being rude. And I'm not Hikki."

Yuigahama's face turned a little embarrassed. "Eh? I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. I-"

"Yeah, sure you don't." Hachiman had seen this first hand too many times, when a girl straight up calls a guy weird, they rarely if not never mean it in a positive manner. They may _explain_ what they meant when they say it, but throughout all the explanation's clouding it just comes back to one full circle, you're weird and they don't like it.

"No, I'm serio-"

"Why are you here anyway Yuigahama-san?" Hachiman asked her, changing the subject and removing any chance for her to _explain_ herself.

* * *

The Service Club found themselves in the Home Economics classroom. "Cookies?" Hachiman said. Yukino and Yui were wearing aprons.

Yukino holding a metal bowl and other cooking utensils said. "Yuigahama-san wants someone to eat her handmade cookies apparently." Yui looked away in shyness. "But since she no confidence in making them, she would like us to help her out."

"Isn't this kind of thing something you ask your friends to help you with?" Hachiman said, sounding disinterested. Yui then shyly said, "But…Um…Uh I don't want my friends to know about this, I…I can't get really serious with them."

"Hn, if you cannot get in serious things with your so called friends, they're just shallow friends, nothing real." Hachiman thought.

He then asked, "Why can't you just get a cookbook?"

"I uh I was hoping I don't have to end up spending money for a cookbook. Also I heard from Hiratsuka-sensei that this club fulfils wishes the students have right?" Yui said. "Nope, the Service Club lends a helping hand. We do not just give the hungry food, we teach them how to make it for themselves." Yukino replied. They both were ready to make cookies.

"So what do you need me to do?" Hachiman at the back asked.

"Just let us know how they taste." Yukino said to him.

"Ok nothing then." He thought, sitting down on the available chair. "Stopping a store raid. Taking down a croc and saving more potential victims and now I am in the Home Economics classroom with the Service Club and a classmate making cookies…making cookies. Wow." Looking out the window, now with time to kill he began thinking back on last night.

Sneaking in the sewers, the enclosed tight space of the sewer. And then, that Killer Croc. The brutality that animal had. The blood, the tearing of human pieces. Hachiman's stomach twisted thinking about that, his appetite was completely. But he knew, he's got to suck it up, he stopped that man-eater and protected those homeless people from it, he was sure he did something good.

However, there was still something that was bugging him, how did that crocodile get in that sewer and where did it come from? Crocodiles do not live in the wild here in Japan.

Pulling out his phone to check out the news website, reading the news in his mind regarding his supposed crocodile hunt. "Eye witnesses stated that the crocodile was killed by an unidentified individual described to possess red eyes and black…wings? Seriously, wings? Are you for real?" Hachiman shook his head.

Seeing Yui and Yukino putting their batch of unbaked cookies in the oven, Hachiman continued reading on. "The Mugger Crocodile is a species found in India and surrounding countries. It is believed that the crocodile found at the canal came from the illegal animal trade. You're telling me that some idiot out there bought that wild animal from shady people just to have a pet? And then what? Flushed it down the toilet when it was young?"

"The illegal animal trade eh? So what, its case closed? Hmm, the illegal animal trade here in Chiba?" Hachiman let out a long exhale. "Well, even if I wanted to dig deeper, I don't even know where to start. No way in hell am I going back in that sewers, there's too much attention to that place already. Plus it's not going to lead me to the source of this illegal animal trade ring or whatever you call it."

Hachiman had a hand at his chin thinking deeply. "Well, you want to buy a pet, you go to a pet store no brainer right there. Well if you want to get an illegal pet? I guess people would do the same right? Something along those lines I guess, if I was an illegal pet trader, I'd make my customers have easy access purchase. Customer satisfaction, that's where the money comes in. I guess I can start with pet stores that are relatively easy to access and not really famous around, maybe somewhere near importing areas? Most likely, people would want to drop off their cargo quick considering they're live animals. But where do I start? Komachi's cat was bought for her from a really prestigious shop in Chiba, definitely not the kind to hold illegal animals."

Hachiman was stumped, he did not know anything about pet stores, what animals they sell or what their reputations are, if they're shady or not.

Hikigaya Hachiman needed to get information on this subject, it's a shot in the dark but maybe if there's someone quite knowledgeable about these things about the pet shops, it would obviously had to be someone who owned a pet.

As if a lightbulb appeared over Hachiman's head, he turned his head to Yuigahama Yui.

The pink haired girl had her cookies baked. And said cookies looked absolutely nothing like cookies. Yukino had a hand on side of the head. "Why can it turn out to be this bad?" She said. Yui was looking nervously at the plate of _cookies_ she had made.

Taking a piece and inspecting it Hikigaya said. "This look more like some chunk of charcoal. Probably poisonous too."

"No, it's not!" Yui quickly said taking a piece from the plate to take a closer look. "Actually it might be." Yukinoshita was preparing to retry again with Yui. "How can we make them better now?"

"You can prevent Yuigahama-san from cooking ever again." Hachiman flatly responded.

"That's not going to solve anything!" Yui said to him. She then sulked, "Maybe I'm not cut out for cooking after all. Talent? I don't think I have one."

"You must keep working hard to solve a problem." Yukino said as she prepped to make some more cookies. "People who do not work hard do not have the right to be envious of the people with talent. People fail because they do not understand that hard work is required in order to be successful."

Listening to what she said, Hachiman agreed to a certain extent. Hard work is important, some things in this world do not have any short cuts to it. Like studying hard and getting into the right physical conditioning for example, Hachiman had to work hard and trained hard in order to get fit and skilled to live through taking down thieves and a killer croc. Thinking further on, Hachiman figured that the Batman had to work hard as well in the things that he can do.

However what she said was not entirely true, and Hachiman began questioning inside. If someone is _working hard_ on something, and they keep doing the exact same thing, over and over and over again expecting something to change, that's not hard work. That's just being insane.

And Yukino talked about hard work was needed to be successful, but in a way she was already _born_ successful with her family. Just like Bruce Wayne, born into the family of Waynes, plus with his company Wayne Enterprises. He was a man from privilege.

Yukinoshita Yukino was a girl from privilege.

His thoughts went back to what that old homeless man, and what he said to him last night. _"The rich stays well-fed and comfy while we stay hungry and poor."_

"But you know." Yui said breaking his train of thoughts. "They also say you should not force yourself into something you cannot do, and people don't really do this stuff nowadays. Perhaps I'm just not cut out for this." Yukino ceased her preparations to make her cookies and face the pink haired girl. "Can you stop trying to fit in so desperately? Aren't you ashamed justifying your mistakes, failures and screw-ups cause of other people?" Yukino coldly said to Yuigahama. A real Ms Freeze she was.

Yuigahama looking down and hurt gripped her apron. "C-Cool."

"Huh?" Hachiman and Yukino said in unison turning to her.

"You don't sugar-coat anything you say. I find that so cool." Yui said to Yukino.

"Didn't you get what I said? I believe my words were very harsh." Yukino replied.

"Well they were harsh. But it felt like you meant them, and it's true. I always tried to match and fit in. So…" Yui had a determined face now. "I'll try again, I'll get it right the first time." Seeing her face, Yukino then agreed, "Alright I'm going to show you once more, try to follow my lead."

"Yes!" Yui was fired up to get it right. Both started making in their cookies.

...

...

And the results showed, one plate with nicely baked cookies, another with pieces of charcoal. "What am I supposed to do in order to get through to her?" Yukino tiredly said leaning on the cooking table. Yuigahama was really bummed out. Taking a piece of cookie Yukino had made without her notice, Hachiman silently chewed on a cookie. Hachiman was getting tired of wasting time staying in the Home Economics classroom already, plus he needed to get some information out from Yui, assuming she knew anything about pet stores with questionable reputations.

"Yuigahama-san." He called to her. "The deal is that you want to make cookies for someone right?"

"Huh?" Yui was a little confused.

"Look, guys are pretty simple." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "They get the wrong idea just by you talking to them. They'd be very happy that they got handmade cookies. Even if it tastes bad."

"Taste bad? S-Shut up!" Yui was about to throw stuff from the table at him, he quickly said. "The thing is that the guy would be moved knowing you tried your best in making the cookies, that's the important thing for them."

"Is that how it works?" Yukino asked.

"Would it move you Hikki?" Yui asked Hachiman.

"Well, I guess so." He gave a vague answer, Yui made a small smile at that. "Well, what will you do now?" Yukino asked the pink haired girl. "I'll keep trying it my own way, thanks Yukinoshita-san." Not even a thanks for Hachiman, although he saw it coming.

"Yuigahama-san." Hikigaya said to her as Yukino started to clean things up on the table.

"Hmm?" Yui asked.

"I know this is out of topic. Do you know if there are any pet shops around the general area?" Hachiman asked her. "Ehh? Why are you asking such a weird question Hikki?" Yui asked with confusion. At this point, Hachiman did not care anymore that she kept calling him that.

"Come on, the Service Club assisted you in making your cookies. It's the least you can do right?" Hachiman said to her. "You mean _I_ assisted in making cookies." Yukinoshita said with her icy voice.

"Eh? Uh…why do you ask such a question though Hikki?" Yui asked him.

"I just would like to check some interesting animals for sale, cause with the upcoming biology lessons I'm guessing there would be assignments concerning animals and all that. Look do you know or not? It's ok if you don't know."

"Are you looking for cats?" Yukino asked out of the blue. Both Hachiman and Yui turned to look at Yukinoshita, realizing she blurted out the question out of nowhere Yukino's face was a little embarrassed.

"N-No, I'm not really looking for any animal in particular. Just anything that can give a reference for future biology assignments." Hachiman said, making his cover story.

"You got a pen and paper Hikki?" Yui said agreeing to help him out. Taking the requested items from his bag, Yui began writing lists of pet shops around and their addresses.

"Here." Yui handed him the paper. "Thanks Yuigahama-san." Hachiman took a look at the paper. Reading the list one name stood name out.

"Uh Yuigahama-san? Are all these shops above the board?" Hachiman's eye shifted towards her.

"Huh?" Yuigahama did not understand the question. "All legit right?" Hachiman made the question clearer.

"Eh I don't know…well this one which is quite near the port." Yui pointed at one particular name on the paper. "Fauna Foster Store, rich looking place. I've been there once, but I keep getting chills when I was there, the store owners kept looking at me. The animals there were so cool though. Got these colourful frogs and birds, but when I asked them about it, they get so rude, telling me to get something or get out. Also I saw this cat in a cage behind the counter." The second Yui mentioned a cat Yukino listened in as well. "It looked so cool, pretty big and yellow with spots." Yui said recalling her visit.

"That sounds like a wild cat." Hachiman said.

"It is much more likely a cat breed appearing like a wild cat, there are many cat breeds that appear like a wild ones. Like the Savannah breed or the Serengeti breed, or the Bengal breed." Yukino corrected him.

"Uwah! Yukinon you know a lot about cats, so cool!" Yui praised, leaving Yukino a little blushed.

"Well, now you got your list Hikki." Yui said.

After everyone had the Home Economics classroom cleaned. Yui wished them farewell as she left the classroom. "I wonder if that went well." Hachiman heard Yukino asking herself.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I think that people should push themselves and go beyond their limits for their growth. I think if Yuigahama-san did that, it would help her in the long run."

To some extent, Hachiman agreed. However.

"It is true." Hachiman said gaining her attention. "Hard work is needed in some things that have no short cuts. But the thing is that hard work is just that, hard work. And it does not assure your dreams. Hard work is not able to betray anyone, but it will not guarantee your dreams. But…at least you can say that you _did_ try."

"That's just self-satisfaction." Yukino said coldly looking away, "You're so naïve. Disgusting."

That remark was something Hachiman was not going to take. "You're telling me _you've_ seen everything?" His voice turned low and colder. "That's not going to work on me."

"What?" Yukino said to him, sounding a little offended.

"Applying the concept of hard work is required to be gain something won't work on everyone." Hachiman said.

"Maybe you don't believe in people's potential, but I do. I believe that anyone can do it." Yukino said with closed eyes looking away. "Potential I can get, but there's also something called having a bad poker hand from the start." Hachiman retorted.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"There are things we have from the start that prevent us in achieving some things. For example, there are some things that men are better at than women, and there are some things women are better at than men as well." Hachiman continued before Yukino could say anything. "You want to talk about everyone having the potential to do things, but are you going to tell me that people like say the homeless, hungry and poor will have to potential to become rich and famous?"

Yukino's expression from her eyes showed she was taken aback by that question, but she composed herself. "You are taking this way out of context."

"Uhuh. I thought you said you wanted change the world and everyone in it? So everything has to be in context right?" Hachiman responded. He gathered his belongings and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Well anyway this is getting nowhere. And it seems, you have scored one point in this contest Hiratsuka-sensei has made. See you." Hachiman said and left Yukino to be in her supposed victory, although there wasn't much of a sense of victory in Yukino after his counter argument.

Out of school and on the way home, another thing pondered in his mind. Hachiman thought about what Yukino wanted to do, and that's to change the world. Hikigaya Hachiman started to question himself. Changing the world? Hachiman didn't think _that_ far, all he wanted to do was to help people, just like how the Batman had helped him.

But then the next question comes in…why?

* * *

Back at home, Hachiman was in his room after a shower wearing a black t-shirt and brown shorts, locking the door. Even though no one was home, he wasn't going to take any chances. After drawing the curtains to cover the windows, he opened his cupboard and pushed the hanging clothes aside and took out his costume.

He placed them on the floor and sat down, inspecting them. Holding his boot, he got a closer look at it. Thank God there was no muck on it and it was dry. Taking some alcohol swabs he gave the boots's sole a quick cleaning. Putting the boots back in the cupboard, he checked out his cargo pants. With no tearing, smell or smears he put the pants back as well.

Now he had to check for the long sleeve black with red streaks shirt, holding it up to his nose his face crunched up a bit, the scent of sweat in it was apparent.

Putting everything except for the shirt, he went for the bathroom with it. Using the washing machine in the bathroom was not necessary, plus it would take too long. Opting the sink he filled it up with water, and taking a small amount of detergent he submerged the t-shirt and let it soak. Swishing the t-shirt for a short while, Hachiman drained the soapy water the let the t-shirt be rinsed quickly to remove the soap in it.

He squeezed the t-shirt hastily, getting excess water out of the garment. He took Komachi's hair dryer and quickly dried the t-shirt as much he can for about a minute. Bringing the t-shirt back to his room, there was no any scent of sweat anymore, but it was still a little damp. Taking out a white towel from his closet, spread it out on his room floor and placed the t-shirt on it to dry up completely.

Now he took his mask and went to the mirror in his room. Putting it on, he stared at himself in the mirror. Staring at the mask as its red eyes stared back at him, he reached up to his head touching his exposed hair without the hood from the long coat to cover it. Perhaps he would need something to cover his head without the aid of the hood in the future.

Now looking at his exposed mouth, just like the Batman. His eyes narrowed in thought, will it look scarier of his mouth was covered in black too? He grabbed the front part of the collar of the black t-shirt he was wearing to cover his mouth, seeing his whole face covered now, no skin was exposed.

He let out a breath through his nose, and suddenly his vision became misty. He breathed in, the misty vision was gone. He breathed out and the misty vision came back.

He pulled the t-shirt down to expose his mouth and continued breathing, this time there was no misty vision. "Ah great." Hachiman groaned inside, he could not have his entire face covered without having the lenses in the mask fogging up through his breathing. Thinking of a way around this issue would have to wait however.

He took off the mask and pulled out the paper with the list of pet stores Yui had given him. Looking at the one Yui highlighted, Fauna Foster Store. Turning on his laptop, he looked up the store's name only to find no result on it. What the hell?

"Yui said that this store did not sit well with her. Suspicious owners and questionable animals, located close to the port. Yui said something about coloured frogs, probably means it's poisonous, or it could be just genetically made that way. And with no information on this Fauna Foster Store on the web."

Thinking further on, Hachiman then shook his head rapidly. "Come on, Hachiman what are thinking that crocodile was bought from there? Still, why the hell is this name so familiar?"

With a scrutinising face, he had narrowed eyes on the name. Fauna Foster Store.

Fauna Foster Store…F F S?

He began pacing around the room, working his mind. "FFS? Is that like what some abbreviation for another company? Another organization?"

"FFS? An abbreviation for an organization? An organization with three words with F on the first, F on the second and S on the third. And not exactly on the legit side."

Thinking back years ago, Hachiman finally remembered one name, the papers he read the day after his encounter with the Batman. His face turned with realization and utter shock.

FFS, False Face Society.

The criminal organization of Gotham City, the False Face Society.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see on the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8 A bloodied first day of school

**Hello everyone, I'm very glad to see people enjoying this story.**

 **I had one review saying Warner Brothers DC Animated movies Batman, another for the Arkhamverse Batman.**

 **Then I got three for the DCAU. But we still have to wait and see :)**

 **I'll try to proof read the chapters I have the best I can. I was afraid that as of now this story is appearing like two stories, the hero story and the school story, but I will be merging it soon, characters are going to get involved in one way or another.**

 **I'm not sure if this is considered bad taste to ask, but what pairing do you guys think would be great. Just curious to hear from you guys.**

 **Well, please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A bloodied first day of school

" _No way, no way this is real."_ Hachiman was pacing around his room. _"False Face Society in Chiba again after three years? You don't even know for sure if this Fauna Foster Store is connected to the False Face Society. Just basing it out of a similar name structure."_

Putting his mask back in the closet, he sat at his study table. Taking a look at the clock on his wall, it was 6 in the evening. Spending the afternoon to make cookies took a lot of time, plus he still had the day's assignments to complete. In addition to the fact that the port is rather far from his home. Checking out Fauna Foster Store will have to wait, at least until the weekend. He would have to stay as Hikigaya Hachiman for the week it would seem.

He put the paper back in his school bag and took out his math text book and flipped to the assigned pages. "Laws of Indices, shouldn't be hard." Hachiman said out loud. Clicking his pen, he got to work on his assignment, and he completed it fairly quickly.

After a while, he pushed his completed homework to one side of the table. Leaning back on the chair, he looked up at the ceiling thinking. " _Come on you don't have anything concrete to link the store and that syndicate from Gotham City together. Well now what?"_

He got up from his chair and laid down on his bed. _"Thinking about it is not really going to do anything now. We'll only to wait until the weekends."_

His mind ran through many thoughts. " _Even if this Fauna Foster Store isn't part of a criminal organization, Yui said that this store does not look legit, so I guess it's worth checking out either way."_

And then there was thought of Yukinoshita Yukino coming to his head, his face made a scowl at that.

Yukinoshita Yukino, the girl who had grinded his gears terribly in just one day. She'd been rude to him right from the get go, and he had to deal with her in an almost daily basis now that he was in the Service Club. Asserting her so called superiority on him that really did no hold any water to him. So far he had not seen anything from her to back it up. The haughty arrogance, it was almost as if she made this club to help people just to fuel her superiority.

Hachiman scowl was about to turn darker, but then he let out a long sigh. He can't help feeling this was wrong, thinking that way. He reminded himself on something about her.

Yukinoshita Yukino was not really a bad person, of course she wasn't.

Behind that imaginary superiority, she does want to help people. She helped Yui by not only showing her how to make cookies, but also to help her grow. She was gifted, Hachiman gave her that at least. And she suffered because of it. Most people would just hide it, but Yukino did not hide it.

She does not lie to herself.

Hachiman's eye's narrowed at that however. Yukino does not lie? Was that really true? There was a small hint of doubt in Hikigaya. His mind drifted to one year ago.

* * *

 **Flashback to one year ago**

Hikigaya Hachiman was up early and on his way to Sobu High in his uniform. Free from the pain that was his middle school, he was thankful that he was able to qualify for this school, where he would not meet anyone from his middle school.

Cycling to Sobu High an hour early, he was excited to start his new school life, he was hopeful that he could perhaps be the loner no more, to stay alone no more.

Of course, things just refused to go his way.

Up ahead and on the opposite end of the street, a golden dachshund dog with a red leash attached to its collar was running across the street. "Ah! Sable! Come back!" Hachiman heard a female voice, someone whom he assumed was the dog owner shouting.

And said dog all of a sudden just stopped in panic as a black limousine with an angel ornament on the front of the hood was coming in. The dog was whimpering, and the limo was not stopping. Hachiman was not going to let that dog die.

It may be selfless, courageous, kind. Or it may be, stupid, careless, dumb. But regardless, it was something that was driving Hachiman in him at that time.

A Hero's Instinct.

Hachiman pushed his legs on the bike pedal hard, picking up speed on his bike. He then got off his bike and grabbed his bag, rushing to the dog on the street. He skidded to a crouch, grabbing the dog with his free hand holding it close. "Sable!" He heard the dog owner screamed.

The limo was just too close to get out of its way now, the sound of brakes screeched loudly. Thinking quickly, he brought his bag to guard his head and torso. He jumped up, legs tucked close to his chest making his body as small as possible, the bag in his arm faced the car's windscreen with Hachiman behind the bag as much as he can, while his other arm holding the dog protecting it.

And then, impact was made.

The bag came into contact with the car's windscreen first, and with it Hachiman too. He heard the dog owner screamed, the cracking of glass and banging of metal.

Hikigaya Hachiman was sent flying a few metres. His whole body hurt, the pain was immense. He rolled on the road to a stop lying on his back. He groaned out in agony, the side of his face bled from a cut, staining his collar, his arms had a few small cuts as well. His uniform had a tear on the back and sleeve, along with a few missing buttons. His pants had a tear on the thigh, and with it Hachiman's thigh had a small cut. A trickle of blood rolling down from the side of his mouth to his chin.

The dog sitting on his chest leapt off and ran back to its master. "Sable! Oh my God! Sable! Are you okay?!" He heard the dog owner crying.

The sunlight shining on his face forced him to turn away from looking up, his head turned to the limo which had stopped, and it had a cracked windscreen and a dented hood. His eyes drifted to the licence plate focusing on the number, 502.

The door to the driver's seat opened and out came the driver, chauffeur. "A-Are you ok?" He heard the voice of the dog owner, but he didn't face. "Sir are you alright?!" He heard a male voice, the driver.

" _Get. Up. Now."_ Hachiman's mind kept replaying this thought. He groaned as he turned his body to face the ground, using his arms and knees to push his upper body off the ground. It hurt to do that, but Hachiman pushed through it, powering through the pain. With his legs and clenched fists, he pushed himself up and stood up straight, surprising everyone present.

Hachiman took deep breaths through his nose. Despite the blood, dirt and ruined uniform, his stance emitted endurance and austerity.

"I will call an ambulance." The driver said, pulling out his phone.

"No." Hachiman said with a low tone, cracking his neck with loud pop sounds. Taking one last inhale, he started to make his way to his bag.

"W-Where are you going?!" Hachiman heard the dog owner, turning around he got a better view of her, particularly her pink hair.

"School." Hachiman said.

"Sir, I insist that you should be brought to a hospital." The driver took a step forward. "No need. I'm fine. I'll just go to school and clean up." Hachiman replied, hiding the pain with his posture.

"But you just got hit by a car!" The pink hair girl exclaimed.

"I said I'm fine, it's just scratches. I don't want to press charges or anything like that, it's ok really." Hachiman waved it off. He bent down to pick up his bag. "I have to go already."

"Sir I cannot-"

"It's ok. I'm fine." Hachiman wiping the blood off his chin said, this time sounding annoyed that the driver kept persisting. He slung the bag over his shoulder. "You should get your car fixed." He walked past the driver. Walking past the car, he caught a clear sight of who was sitting at the back seat.

He hid the slight pain he had as he got his bike up, and he pedalled away quick. Going back home was not an idea that sat well for him, there was no time. He pedalled his way to school, blood from his hands stained the handles. He had a hand on his head, trying to nurse his headache.

Soon students from Sobu High were around the vicinity, it was not looking well for Hachiman. Picking up the pace, he zipped past them hoping to avoid their sight. But they sight of a torn uniform was hard to miss.

Dashing through the gates, he made it to the bicycle parking area quickly. Getting off his bike, he hastily parked his bike as properly as he could.

"Excuse me." He heard another female voice, a voice that sounded sweet and gentle.

" _Ah shit."_ He ceased, his back facing the voice.

"I'm Shiromeguri Meguri, the student council president." Meguri said. "I've been informed by a few students that a boy was cycling dangerously fast on the school grounds. As the student council president, I kindly ask that you to please cycle responsibly in the fu-"

Only now did she notice the huge tear on the back of his uniform, the blood stains on the bike's handles.

"W-What? W-What happened to you? A-Are you alright?" Now she sounded a little frightened and at the same time worried.

Of all people he had to be confronted by, it was the student council president. But there was nowhere else to go, Hachiman slowly turned around, giving Meguri the sight of his injuries and ruined uniform. And Hachiman took in her appearance, and her frightened face.

Letting out a gasp, she made her way towards him. "What happened to you? You need help!"

"No, no. It's ok. It's ok." Hachiman quickly said.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"What? N-No. I-I-"

"What happened?" It almost like she was pleading now.

"I-I eh a c-car…"

"A car hit you?! You need to get to the hospital." She tugged on his sleeve.

"No, no. Look um Kaichou? I'm fine, it's just some scratches ok? Nothing broken. Hospital's too far away, all I need to do is just clean up and get some aid from the infirmary." Hachiman made his suggestion.

"Huh? Uh…uh, ok then." She mumbled, unsure of this. "Um what's your name?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman." He responded. Only when looking behind her did he see a couple of female students far back, obviously concerned for their student council president, even more so now they caught sight of a bloodied and dirtied male student.

"I got to go now." Hachiman said left Meguri, quickly donning his indoor shoes and trying to avoid the gazes. Entering the first male bathroom he sees, he tried to wash off the blood off his hands and face, trying to scrub off the blood in his collar.

Taking a look at himself, his efforts hardly improved his appearance. The cut on his face still bled a bit, as did his arms. And there was definitely no way around the condition of his uniform, missing buttons and tears. He sighed in defeat. Checking his watch, he had to rush for the ceremony already.

Being with the rest of the student body in the ceremony, the whispers and voices spread.

"Hey you see that guy?"

"Yeah, what the hell happened to him?"

"So much blood, so scary."

"Did he get into a fight? Is he part of a gang, bosozoku or yakuza?"

"Why is a delinquent here in Sobu High? He should be gone."

"Eh we better stay away from him, he's scary."

"He look so creepy."

Hikigaya Hachiman was raging inside, the prejudice and nonsense from them all, but he expected it. And thus, he was alone again. No matter what the choice was, he would be alone. If he had gone to the hospital he would have missed the first day of school, if he had made it to school, this happens.

Scanning carefully around, his eyes laid on something he'd seen before. Pink hair and same hair style, the girl whose dog he saved. _"You got to be kidding me."_

After the ceremony and after a visit to the infirmary, he was in his classroom, and seated right at the back corner of the classroom by the window. He had his injuries bandaged and plastered, but the damage was done, everyone was scared of him.

As he expected, he would be alone again.

But then again, the other option would have been worse. If he had let that dog die, he did not know if he could live with that, it may be just a dog but still. The dog owner would have been in serious grieving, not the best mood to be in a school ceremony. And it would cause way more trouble with her and the driver. He saved a dog, and he's getting the short end of the stick for it. But regardless of it all, he knew this.

He did the right thing.

Ignoring the fearful looks he's getting from the classmates, he focused on listening to the teacher's lesson. And while's doing so, he was making a small sketch on a blank paper with a pencil. Sketching something he'd seen only once in person. Black, sharp ears pointing up, with two white eyes, top half of a face covered in black and the mouth forming a scowl. The face of the Batman.

Quickly hiding the paper among the other papers in the folder on his table, he saw something else in the folder. Discretely pulling another paper out, he gazed at it. It was the drawing he made when he had his suspension in middle school, it was his mask. He was staring at the red eyes as it stared back into him.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

If Yukino does not lie, then why did she say she did not know him at all? He knew that she saw his battered self from inside the car, and yet she said she didn't know him.

Was she lying? Or did she really not remember Hachiman? Or it could be that when she say that she did not know him, maybe she meant that she recognized him, but she did not know him personally.

In Hachiman's conclusion, Yukinoshita Yukino does not exactly lie, it's more of she just beats around the bush in things, instead of saying things clear cut. Hachiman lying his bed shook his head, it was not that big of deal to him either way, it does not matter whether she did know him or not.

* * *

Days past, and it was a Friday, and there were no extra lessons for him on Saturday. Hachiman was in the Service Club room, completing his English homework. Being bilingual, the English language was not too difficult for him now. Yukinoshita Yukino was reading her cat books as usual.

As Hikigaya put his completed homework in his bag, the sliding door had a knock and it opened. "Yahallo!" Yuigahama Yui greeted with enthusiasm.

Hachiman and Yukino looked at her for a second before Yukino said, "What do you want?"

"Huh? Uh…Am I not welcomed here? Yukinoshita-san, do you hate me?" Yui asked, feeling a little dejected.

"I don't hate you, it's just you're a bit difficult to deal with."

"That totally mean the same thing in girl-speak!" Yui exclaimed, Hachiman checked the time from his phone, it was already close to closing time.

"Anyway what do you need Yuigahama-san?" Yukino asked.

"As thanks for your help the other day…" Yui reached into her as she sat next to Yukino and handed something to her. "I baked you some cookies."

Yukino's face lost its colour a bit. "I'm not really hungry."

"Cooking's actually quite funow that I've gotten the hang of it. Maybe I should make lunches next time or something like that." Yui then added. "We should have lunch here together Yukinon."

"I'd rather not, I like eating alone. So no." Yukino refused her suggestion, but Yui wasn't listening. "Also stop with that 'Yukinon', it cree-"

"Yukinon, I'm free after school so I can help out with this club. Just to pay ya back yeah?"

"Are to listening to me, Yuigahama-san?" The two continued until Yui remembered.

"Oh yeah, Hikki." Yui turned and said "I also ma- Eh? Huh?! Where is he? Where did he go?" Even Yukino was caught off guard by the missing male student in the room, she didn't even see him leave. Yui went out of the classroom, and she saw Hikigaya at the end of the corridor.

"Hikki!" He turned around when he heard her.

"How did you move so fast?!" Yui went up to him.

"Huh?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

"Hikki catch." Yui tossed another bag of cookies, and he caught it with one hand. "As thanks, you helped out as well." Yui said placing some strands of hair behind her ear and went back to join Yukino.

Hikigaya Hachiman was at ground floor, opening up the small bag she gave him and took out a cookie, which looked like a mutilated heart shaped charcoal. _"Well, if this is an expression of gratitude, I guess I'll take it."_ He thought.

However, as soon as his teeth clenched onto the cookie and his tongue made contact, he calmly pulled the cookie away from his mouth and put it back into the bag. _"I'm not risking food poisoning tonight."_

He rushed home, got into civilian clothes, orange t-shirt and grey pants. And he got his other 'uniform' in a haversack, he set out to the port.

After his journey through the monorail and a bit of trekking, he'd arrived. The sight of ships and cargo containers from the distance was one to behold. This area was not really a place where crowds will congregate. _"Now, according to Yui's intel this place should be right about…."_ As Hachiman made a turn in a street, there it was. _"Here."_

Fauna Foster Store. Standing in front of the store, the sign was a pink neon light wording. There were fish tanks to display outside, showing fishes of various species. Blue Tang, Moorish Idol, Emperor Angelfish and Clownfish. " _Not exactly the regular pet fishes, but it must be highly sought after."_ He thought

Before Hachiman could enter the store, someone else came out. A man, looking like in his forties in a business suit. In his hand was a small plastic tank, and in it was a tortoise, with black shell with yellow line star pattern. A man gave Hachiman a suspicious look, before walking away.

With an unsure face, Hachiman entered the store. Taking in the sight, there was a tank with frogs of bright colours. And then there was a lorikeet, green in colour and its foot chain to a metal rod. The place had a prestigious feel despite the animals.

"Oi kid." Hachiman turned to the see the store owner coming to him. Hachiman then said, "Uh I'm looking for cat food. Do you sell them here?"

"Sorry, we're closed. You must leave now."

"You had a customer just now. And it's kind of early isn't it?" Hachiman pointed over his shoulder.

"He's our last customer. You must go, we are closed now. Go, go now." The store owner shooed him away. Hachiman didn't want to push his luck any further. The store owner got him out of the store.

Standing outside of the store, Hachiman scanned around the area. _"Well so much for that approach, couldn't see anything connecting to the False Face Society of Gotham City but something's definitely off."_

Walking to the building next to the store, Hachiman went into alley and to the back of the building, it was about three storeys tall. Seeing the building wall it had a pipe leading up to the roof, Hachiman had an idea.

Someone else had to take over now, and go for a different approach.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	9. Chapter 9 I'm not going to kill you

Chapter 9: I'm not going to kill you.

Seeing the pipe running up to the roof, Hachiman checked to see no one was around. His two hands gripped the pipe, one foot planted on the wall pushed him up. Followed by the other foot pushed and his arms pulling himself up higher.

With one push after the other, he climbed up the pipe. He was up two thirds of the pipe when he was about to push himself up with his left leg, it slipped.

"Whoa shit!" Hachiman hissed, his arms tightened their grip, his right leg holding him in place. Breathing hard, Hachiman put his left leg back on the wall. _"Ok, ok you got this."_ He continued his climb and he reached up to grab the roof's ledge. At last, he got onto the roof.

Seeing the Sun setting by the sea, the ships being shined by the sunset, the water surface sparkled with the orange sunlight. Hachiman opened his bag and got onto his other 'uniform'.

Stuffing his civilian clothes into his haversack, he set his eyes on the pet shop from above. Getting into a crouch he watched over it, the black with red streaks long coat blown to the side with the wind. The Sun was soon disappearing in the horizon by the sea.

" _This Fauna Foster Store has something wrong with it. But I cannot bust in there like this, not right now. I don't have anything to prove that this store is affiliated with the False Face Society or anything in the criminal nature. If I go in there with the owner present, he could just as well set me up for being a public menace, threatening a citizen and other things. I might have to wait until he leaves."_ Hachiman sat down on the roof, and waited.

" _False Face Society, run by the criminal Black Mask. Now according to the news, he's been identified as Roman Sionis. He must have good lawyers since he's not jailed and if it is true that his organization is still operating. But if he's able to have some influence here in Chiba City, he's got to have connections. Could be the Yakuza or something."_

Hachiman began pacing around the rooftop, he started to think about how he managed to get to this point. This 'other guy' could be the one that may be able to stop this potential crime that was under the radar, but it was Hikigaya Hachiman that got the information. Well in truth it was Yuigahama Yui that knew the pet store.

After a while, the Sun was gone. The streets was not well lit considering it was not the bustling areas. But the owner has not left the store, Hachiman was not liking this at all. "You closed early, but you're not leaving? Why? Unless…Unless you're waiting for something."

As if cue, the sound of an engine was heard, gaining his attention. A large grey van was pulled up at the back of the shop. It was rather well hidden from the main streets. Hachiman placed a foot on the edge of the roof and leaned forward, observing the van. The van's engine was still running and the lights were still on. It reminded him of a similar situation he'd seen of a van in an alley. _"Late night delivery? This is not looking good for you."_

Hachiman took out his phone, setting it to silent and tapped on the camera option. But he could not, with a tsk of annoyance he pulled his glove out with his mouth. Now he could tap on the button. As he got his phone into position, the owner came out from the back door.

" _What are you doing now?"_ Hachiman took a picture. Out from the driver seat came a man, looked a little taller than the average Japanese, he was in a black suit and had a golden chain around the neck.

But one thing that stood out to Hachiman, it was the black mask he was wearing on his face. The trait that False Face Society of Gotham City had. Out from the passenger seat came another man, similar appearance to the first man.

" _So it's true. They're here."_ Hachiman's eyes narrowed, his mouth formed a scowl. _"Why are they here…It does not matter. I won't let them come here anymore, I'll stop them."_

The two men opened the back door of the van, Hachiman began taking pictures with his phone. Catching them in the act was important.

One of them pulled a wooden box out from the back of van, it had holes around the box hinting that live animals were in there. The driver began putting them on the floor, and taking the other boxes from the van with his masked companion. Hachiman heard the two masked men talking in English.

"It's such bullshit we have to hide in that stinking ship for so long. And we have to make two trips here."

"What are you complaining about? We get to travel, see Japan. We're out of Gotham City. Plus we don't have some giant Bat coming after us now."

"Yeah, but…why we do we have to move these dumb animals here man?"

"Because people want to buy them here, we sell them. Quit whining already just do what Black Mask says. And keep it shut, I don't want these Japs hearing in on us."

"Relax, these stupid Japs won't understand a single English word."

The store did not appear to be afraid by the masked men, nor did he seem to understand what they were saying. He pulled out a large sum of bills wrapped with rubber band and gave it to the driver. Hachiman quickly took a picture of the deal. _"Geez, that's a lot of money."_ He thought as he took another picture.

"Count them. Same routine, same amount like last time." The driver said to the other masked man handing it to him. The driver went to grab another box from inside the van.

Hachiman began planning. _"I could wait till the masked men leave and then ask the pet store owner where they were going. But it's unlikely that he would know, plus he won't be going anywhere if those two are making a second trip. Or I could follow those with the van, they could take me where they are holding the rest of the animals."_

Hachiman made his choice. Interrogating the pet store owner for answers won't guarantee the cease of the trade, there was not enough evidence to show where the supply was. The smart move would be to hunt for the big game, go for the supplier and the supply, if he can find out where they are hold up he might be able to stop the source of this animal trade ring. Now he just need to find a way to tail them.

Hachiman got up from his crouch, took some steps back and made a deep inhale. The roof he was on was three storeys tall, the pet store was only two storeys tall, he was going to risk a one storey descent.

" _Here we go."_ Kicking off a sprint, Hachiman dashed with his haversack on his back. Jumping off the roof, he came down fast and silent, landing on the store's roof with a roll. Thankfully, the van's running engine was muting his jump. Leaping off the side of the store and he was on ground floor. Hachiman crept up to the turn, poking his head out and this time careful of their gazes.

"Alright, everything checks out. Now we got to get the other cargo here." The driver said putting down the last box. "Yeah and the money's all here." The second masked man finished the money. The pet store took one box and went into the store. "Piece of crap gaijin." He heard the store owner said in Japanese.

The two men got back into the van, now was the moment. Hachiman dashed in swift and silent, and grabbed onto the attached ladder at the back of the van, feet placed on the rear van bumper. And the van drove off.

" _Where the hell are you going?"_ Hachiman took note of his surroundings as he hitched a ride on the back of the van. The street lights were soon reducing, the smell of seawater was clearer. The van was heading to the port.

Soon enough the van was slowing down, allowing Hachiman to stealthily climbed up the top of the van. The black and red long coat flying with the movement of the van, Hachiman scanned around. They were moving towards a warehouse by the port. _"Guess this is where they move the supply from whatever ship they came from."_ The van came to a stop and he silently got off from behind.

The two men switched off the head lights and came out of the vehicle. "Alright now we just got to get the rest from inside and go back." The driver said.

"Man, Black Mask resorting to this stinking animal trade, I don't know, sounds desperate to me. Maybe we should have joined with the Penguin's crew." The passenger said.

"Well the Bat has been onto the boss so much recently."

"Why you got to bring the Bat up now that we're in Japan?"

"What's the matter with you? We're safe from the Batman here, he isn't go-" The driver's speech was cut short by a strike to the back of the head, a strike to the legs to trip him and another hard blow to the face knocking him out.

"The hell?!" The passenger thug exclaimed a bit before seeing who was behind them. The second he saw a figure clad in black, he knew he was done for. "Ah God no! It's Bat-" The figure cut him off with punch to the face, a boot to the gut and he fell on his back. The figure jumped up and delivered another punch to the face knocking the black mask off from his face, and finally the figure squeezed his mouth and nose stopping him from breathing. The thug had one last look of red eyes, black hood and a growling mouth before passing out.

Hachiman got off the knocked out man, eyes fixed on the warehouse his face formed a determined one. Rushing to the warehouse, he made his way to the back. Seeing another drain pipe up the wall, he climbed up to the top. Setting his bag down on the roof, he made his way to flat window to observe what was inside.

There were warehouse racks and lights around, holding wooden boxes. He gripped the glass panel and lifted it, making his opening into the warehouse. He landed silently on the top of a rack, kept his ears alert. He heard some men, sounding American.

"Ricky and Vincent are late." He heard one said, peeking his head out he saw one man in a black suit and a black mask. On top of that, he had a pistol. Hachiman's eyes narrowed.

"I bet they're sightseeing out there while we are stuck here." He saw another one in a similar attire and armed coming up to him, stepping into the light.

"Even so, it feels good to be out of Gotham City." Another man said, this time in the shadows in the warehouse said. "Yeah, well we're not on vacation here, so keep watch." A fourth man said at the other end of the warehouse.

The first two men in the light started to open a wooden box that was on the floor. The box had holes in it as well, once the box was opened the masked man took out what was inside. A tiger cub, wailing and hissing, frightful of the two criminals. "Hehe, cute little thing." The man taunted holding the cub by the scruff of the neck. Hachiman quickly snapped his shot, then putting his phone away and fitting his glove on.

"People really buy these things?" The second man asked.

"Bah people will buy anything these days." The first man said, putting the tiger cub back into the box. Hachiman focused on the third man who was closest to him, in the shadows. Hanging over the ledge of the rack, he waited for the man to come closer.

He had one hand holding onto the rack, the man was close enough now. Letting go, he dropped down hard on the man. With a fist at the ready, he delivered a punch on the third man's head, forcing him down to the ground. With a boot to the face, the guy was out.

And the sound of a pistol dropping on the ground at his feet got Hachiman's attention. "Hey, Steiss? What's that noise?" Hachiman hidden in the dark turned his head to see the two men in the light looking at his direction.

Hachiman quickly picked up the gun and tried to pull the man away, but the dragging sound was too apparent. "Steiss?" The men were getting closer, there was no time. Hachiman quickly dropped the man and jumped up back into the top of the warehouse rack.

The two men got close enough to see their friend on the floor. "Hey! Hey Steiss! What happened to you? Come on wake up, dammit he's out cold. Where's his gun?" The first man tried to shake him awake.

"Dammit, everyone search the area! There's someone here!" The second man yelled pulling the hammer back on his gun. "Ah God no! Batman found us!" The fourth thug coming towards them said in cowardice.

"No way, the Bat is in Gotham. I don't know who did this, but when I catch him he's dead." The second thug said as he started searching the area.

Hachiman hiding up in the racks gritted his teeth. Taking down one guy and the rest are already on alert. Only now he did get a good feel of the weight of the firearm in his hands, holding a gun for the first time in his life, and it was much heavier than he anticipated. It was the second time he'd ever gotten up close with a gun. A memory dating three years back came into his head, when a gun was on his head that would have ended his life.

Was Hikigaya Hachiman going to fire a gun at the enemy? The weapon that the enemy was using? The weapon that was used against his life in an alley?

No.

Hachiman watched the remaining three men from the top of the warehouse rack, bunched up together with guns at the ready pointing at all directions. "Quit hiding like a little bitch I know you're out there!" The second thug, obviously the brave one of the bunch shouted.

The other two stayed silent as the three stayed together. Moving on the top of the racks, Hachiman began stalking them silently. _"Let's shut the talkative one up first."_ Hachiman got closer to them hidden in the dark from the top. Pulling his arm holding gun back, he took aim.

The second thug shouted, "Let's get this over with bitch you can't hide from me. When I catch you-" His taunts were interrupted when a gun was thrown from up top, hitting him at the top of the head. He dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Ah!" The fourth thug cried out in surprise. "What the hell?! I-I think it came from over there! Right there!" The first thug turned his head up to where Hachiman was, pointing his gun. The teenager in the shadows quickly jumped off to another warehouse, before a gunshot echoed through.

" _God!"_ Hachiman's eyes under the red lens widened, holding to another ledge of another warehouse rack. He pulled himself up as more shots were fired, deafening the place with the flashes of lights coming from the guns the men had.

Hachiman breathed heavily, covering his ears from the loud gunshots. _"They shot at me! Holy shit, they shot at me!"_ Hachiman was starting to get frightened now, shop thieves and a killer croc could not compare to the sound of gunfire and bullet coming at Hachiman's direction. Hachiman felt it again, the same feeling he had three years ago, the most powerful in push of the spirit, the fear of death.

Hachiman still hidden in the shadows shook his head, getting back into the focus. Converting his fear into anger.

"Stop wasting bullets! You're going to let the whole city know we're here!" The final two armed criminals stopped their firing.

"Ah screw this! I'm out of here!" One of them ran away, making his way to the back door.

"What are you doing I need help here!" The other shouted at him.

"You're on your own man, plan's changed!"

Hachiman watched the one man running away, seeing how fear made one abandon the other, self-preservation. _"I got stop the runner before he reaches the door and gets away."_ Hachiman took off, silently running on the warehouse rack making his way towards to the fleeing thug.

With enough speed Hachiman leapt off the rack, his black with red streaks long coat spread out appearing like wings. His legs together and feet pointed at the thug. Completely unaware, the fleeing thug had a brutal strike from the back. With his face colliding straight to the hard floor, the thug was knocked out.

Hachiman quickly moved away from the light, hiding in the shadows before the final standing man could see him.

"Oh God! What is happening?!" The final man said, rushing to the other thug who just go knocked out. "Hello?! Is anyone going to help me?!" He frantically looked all over, stepping away from the fallen thug. The final thug's whole body trembled, hyperventilating.

"Alright!" The final thug threw his gun away and raised his hands up. "I surrender! I give up! Just don't kill me please!"

Hachiman on the ground and hidden in the shadows saw the final man surrendering. _"Someone from far must have heard the gunshots. I got to end this now before the police shows up."_

Moving through the shadows, Hachiman managed to get the final thug's back facing him. Rushing into the light, Hachiman jumped up high. The final thug turned, all he saw was a figure in black and red delivering a kick hitting square on his chest, and the force knocked him off his feet.

Before he got up, Hachiman gave a left hook across his face, knocking the black mask off his face as well. Hachiman grabbed his collar as the frightened man was looking face to face with the masked teen growling at him.

"D-Don't, don't kill me please." The man whimpered, breathing heavy.

"I'm not going to kill you." Hachiman snarled, using his low voice. "I want you to do me a favour. I want you to send a message when they throw you back into Gotham City. You tell Black Mask and any other crime bosses over there to stay away from Chiba City. Because I am here."

"What the hell are you?!"

Hachiman did not answer, instead he gave the thug a hard headbutt, knocking him out. Everyone was taken down, and Hachiman had to leave already. As he made his way back up onto the roof to grab his bag, he rubbed his head.

" _Ow, ah dammit. Ugh ok next time don't headbutt if you're not using a helmet."_

On the roof, Hachiman retrieved his bag and got the hell out of dodge before the police arrived. Dashing away from the warehouse, he heard the sound of police sirens off in the distance. Getting to the city streets, there was no traffic at all.

Running across the streets, he hid in a dark alley to get back in his normal clothes. He got out of the alley and started to make his way to the closest monorail station.

* * *

A day later, in Wayne Manor of Gotham City, the Batman was in the Batcave, seated in front of the computer. "Bats may be nocturnal, but you are not Master Bruce." Alfred Pennyworth standing next to him said.

"There's still work that needs to be done first." Batman said to his butler.

"You have apprehended Waylon Jones, also known as the Killer Croc. And he is in police custody. I do believe you've earned a good night's rest sir." Alfred said.

"Not yet. His rampage delayed my investigation in Black Mask's illegal trading. The manifest I picked up days ago, it should tell me where the ship that left Gotham was going." Batman pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the page was brought on the computer screen.

"I do believe your work load has already been lightened Master Bruce." Alfred said.

"What do you mean Alfred?" Batman turned his head to look at him. The butler stepped in and brought up the internet on the computer, bringing up the news in Chiba.

"Chiba, that's where the ship was going?" Batman said.

"And it appears that the Batman has prevented any of those poor creatures from being sold off." Alfred added.

"What?"

Alfred showed more on the news in Chiba. This time the Batman stood up as he read the pages.

" _Six men found and arrested by the port. The American citizens have illegally entered Chiba and are in possession of firearms and endangered animals. Photo evidence of these men committing illegal animal trade with the pet shop 'Fauna Foster Store' were found. The pet store owner, Akifumi Daizo was arrested as well, pending further investigation. The six Americans are under suspicions that they are in connections with Yakuza and the False Face Society from Gotham City. Two of the six Americans that have been arrested have claimed that they were apprehended by the Batman from Gotham City."_

Seeing this, the Batman's white eyes narrowed.

* * *

On a Monday, Hikigaya Hachiman was once again standing in front of Hiratsuka Shizuka seated at her desk in the teachers' office. "What do you need from me Hiratsuka-sensei?" He asked.

"How did the requester from the other go?" She asked him.

"All fine. She's ok with it, and if you want to add that in this contest of yours, Yukinoshita got one point. But it's most likely because she appeals to the client better, so would she'd scored one either way." Hachiman said to her.

"I see."

"But is this contest actually decided though?"

"It will all be decided based on all of my personal prejudices and issues." Shizuka then tapped on her chest, causing Hachiman to have his eyes on it more than he should and he looked to the side. "It's all here."

"How is that fair? You are just going to pick whichever choice you find better instead of taking it from those who had been helped, it's too subjective." Hachiman said, inside he was a little upset that his efforts the previous days could not be showcased, but helping people, that was the important thing.

"Well it's my contest, and I'm the judge." Shizuka made a smirk.

"There's something you still haven't answered sensei." Hachiman said. "What are you really playing at here with this contest?"

"Ah that. Tell me Hikigaya. What do you think of Yukinoshita Yukino?" She asked him.

Hachiman then asked, "You want me to say my answer or what you want to hear?"

"What I want to hear _is_ your answer."

"I don't like her. Granted she's not a bad person, she's gifted and she helps people. But still, she acts all superior and rude, it really holds no water. I'm starting to question on her motivations in this supposed service club." Hachiman's eye shifting to the side narrowed a bit.

"Hmm. Yeah, Yukino is an extraordinary student huh?" Shizuka said which Hachiman eyes rolled, "She's bright, pretty and outstanding."

Hachiman then said without much interest. "And because of that she suffered for it right? The gifted gets the short end of the stick, because of other people's jealousy and envy right?"

Hiratsuka made a small smile at him. "Right, the blessed have their own problems. But in truth, Yukino is a nice girl at heart. Nice and all too often right. But the world is not nice and right."

"Yeah, I should know." Hachiman said behind his teeth.

"Mhm, I'm sure it is hard on her." Shizuka said. Hachiman was not bothered to refute that, he did not want to make an argument on who had it rougher.

"Then why drag me into this?" Hachiman asked.

"Hikigaya, take a look at your grades, they're incredible, you're smart and quite talented. But, your personality is pretty twisted, I guess I can say the same for Yukinoshita. I'm worried you may not be able to fit into society. That's why I want you in a place where I can keep an eye on you, both of you." Shizuka said.

"So what is this actually? The Service Club is your 'Asylum'? We're the inmates and you're the warden?" Hachiman asked.

Shizuka chuckled at that. "Ah I won't go so far to call it that. Maybe more like a sanatorium." She then said, "I just want you where I can see you, watch over you."

Hachiman was not really expecting this. Hiratsuka Shizuka was concerned for him, genuinely worried about him? There was someone that was actually genuinely concerned for him?

Then again, too much attention on him was something he did not need.

Carelessly though, he made a quip. "You don't have to spend time worrying about me. I thought you're worked up by the fact that you're still single, shouldn't you spend time on-"

He couldn't finish his quip, he hardened the muscles around his abdomen when a fist rammed into his stomach. He made a grunt in discomfort, grinding his teeth and powering through the hit.

"Unless you want another Annihilating Bullet, don't push it." Shizuka warned him. Hachiman's face was about to form a really angered one, but he let out a very slow breath instead.

"Why are you calling your Karate punches with these names?" Hachiman shrugged off the hit. Shizuka gave him a surprised look. "Yeah, I know you practise Karate." Hachiman said, reading her face.

"Oh so you know your martial arts?" She asked.

"Not entirely." Hachiman gave his vague answer. "Do you need anything else from me?"

"No, you can go now." Shizuka said.

Walking down the hallway, Hachiman was slightly upset with himself, unable to see the punch coming.


	10. Chapter 10 Sobu High's White Knight

**Hello everyone and I'm back with another chapter.**

 **I think I figured a problem that I have with Hachiman in canon story, he is way too passive.**

 **So I'll try to make Hachiman in this story not too passive, he's more defensive with the people that gives him crap. Due to the effects from the things he went through (kind of like pent up anger) and what he'll be facing in the future.**

 **Thank you everyone who are enjoying this story.**

 **Please review and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sobu High's White Knight

On any other day, Hachiman would be away from the classroom, having a yakisoba bread outside to enjoy the breeze. However, on a rainy day Hachiman would be forced to remain in the classroom.

It would not be good for him drenching his school uniform, but had he be in his 'other uniform' he would not have an issue.

At his seat Hachiman was having his lunch which consisted of yakisoba bread and coffee packet. Taking a sip of coffee, Hachiman was thinking back on his third outing. _"The trade was exposed and the police are digging further in now. Those men and that Daizo guy got caught already. Now the police will be handling everything now. I guess the case is closed for me, the only thing is that I'm not Batman. I don't know why those guys think that I am."_ Hachiman inside was a little pleased he can rest easy now. However there was something that still lingered in his mind.

" _Getting shot at, all those gun fire. Shit."_ Being in Japan, the closest any citizen would get in seeing a gun is from a police officer, and the next thing would be an air gun. Seeing guns twice in his life, and being at the receiving end of it was an impactful experience. His face slowly formed a scowl of seriousness.

To be encountering a gun in such a horrible way, to be shot at by criminals who would not hesitate. He started to wonder what it would be like to actually shoot a gun. And what would happen if he gets shot at again and the bullet did not miss?

" _Body armour? Where the heck am I going to get that? And what kind are we talking about? I don't think bullet proof vests are sold here. Ah I don't know. Stuff like this would cost a bomb, and it's obviously too suspicious in getting one. And I'm betting it's going to be heavy as hell."_ Hachiman continued eating his bread. _"I mean it's not like any Japanese here will have a gun, but it would be nice to have a bit of some protection in a fight I guess. Maybe some guards on the joints, like elbow, knees and shoulders-"_

"Come on Hayato." His thoughts were abruptly halted when he heard a feminine voice and his attention was brought to the other end of the class room. The 'Popular Group' were conversing loudly and lively as always, with Miura Yumiko and Hayama Hayato being in the centre of it all. In addition, Yuigahama Yui was standing at their side.

"I can't today. I got to go to my club." Hayato said with his charming tone.

"Come on, it's just one day." Yumiko said to him with her pompous tone. "41 got a deal on double scoops. I want one with chocolate and chocolat!"

"That's like two scoops of chocolate." Hayato had his bright smile.

"No way. They're like totally different. I'm like totally hungry." Yumiko ran a hand through her hair. _"Can't you just go there yourself?_ " Hachiman was eyeballing them without their notice.

"Sorry, but I have to pass today. And you are going to regret it I you eat too much Yumiko." Hayato said to her. "I don't gain anything no matter how much I eat." Yumiko said with her proud manner again.

And Yui came in to add the supposed praising. "Yeah Yumiko. You're like, totally beautiful." Yumiko seemed pleased to be showered with praising comments. "And your legs are like so pretty. But anyway I need to-"

"But don't you think Yukinoshita-san or whatever is also pretty too?" Yumiko interrupted her. _"Why bring her up out of nowhere?"_ Hachiman thought overhearing the crowd.

Yui said, "Well yeah I guess Yukinon's pretty-"

"Yukinon?" The blonde girl turned to the pink haired girl. Hachiman saw the slip up.

"But you're like, totally more gorgeous." Yui tried to cover her previous statement, but Yumiko gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I guess its fine, I can go if it's after I'm done with the club." Hayato then said. "Okay Hayato, text me kay?" Yumiko responded.

Hachiman continuing to observe them, saw Yui had a bag of food behind her back which he assumed was her homemade cookies. _"She's going to have lunch with Yukinoshita eh?"_

Yui then said to them. "I need to go somewhere for lunch, so…"

"Oh really? Could you get me lemon tea? I forgot to bring a drink today." Yumiko said to her.

"B-But I won't be back until the fifth period, so…uh… I'll be gone all lunch, I-I'm not sure if I got the time." Yui stammered. Yumiko started to eye her with a certain suspicion. "You've not been hanging out with us lately."

Yui said with her timid tone. "It's just that I got something I need to do, sorry."

Yumiko cut in, a finger tapping on the table, "I don't get it. Spit it out already. We're friends right?"

"Sorry."

"I'm not asking for a sorry here. You got something to say right?" Yumiko was having a demanding tone already. Observing this Hachiman looked around the classroom, seeing everyone was noticing Yui being in a pinch, and they're not doing anything about it. Apathy.

Hachiman was not one whose stomach would get twisted when he sees a girl that was going to cry. However, there was something in him that made him irritated by this and wanted to help Yui. A Hero's Instinct perhaps, or perhaps it's an effect from something else inside him.

Plus, she gave him the information on the Fauna Foster Store. If it wasn't for her, he would not be able to stop those criminals from Gotham in Chiba.

He owed her that much at least.

"Listen Yui, I'm saying this for your sake but people who cannot say things straight ticks me off." Yumiko said, Yui lowered her head with her fringe shading her eyes.

Hachiman then stood up from his seat. "Hey that's-"

"Shut up!" Hachiman was interrupted by Yumiko, sending him a glare, resembling like a snake with venom rich in the stare.

It would send any other student away. But for Hachiman, someone who had seen so much worse, a high school girl's glare did not frightened him at all. Not. One. Bit.

But that did not mean it didn't piss him off at all.

Taking a page when he saw the Batman's glare up close, Hachiman's face formed into a scowl, his eyes narrowed, eyebrows close together, his fringe shading his forehead and eyes, and his frown increased. He made slow and strong steps, his heels striking the floor hard with every step he took, making anyone near feel the impact his feet were making. He made his way towards them, his glare was fixed on Miura Yumiko, and she was losing her grip on her mean face.

Her supposed social superior glare like a snake could not hold up to Hachiman's glare of The Bat, one that was built on raw anger.

"Enough." Hachiman's voice was low and intimidating.

Miura's mean look was starting to break and everyone was starting to get the chills. Yui, seeing Hachiman's eyes was in awe, but also slight trepidation.

"Yuigahama-san" Everyone's attention turned to the door, Hachiman still had his cold look on him. Yukinoshita Yukino was standing at the door, and she didn't seem to be paying attention to Hachiman's look.

"Yuigahama-san, you invited me but then you never came. I believe it's only polite to inform me if you're going to be late." Yukino said to Yui.

Yui went up to her. "Sorry, but I don't know your number."

"Oh? Then I can't say it's your fault. I'll make the exception." Yukino said.

"Hey! We're still talking here!" Yumiko raised her voice, standing up from her seat. Perhaps she wanted to use her 'authority' on someone else if Hachiman was out of the question.

"Talking? Was that what you call a conversation?" Yukino said. "It looked more like forcing your own opinion on someone else."

"Huh?!" Yumiko was taken aback. Hachiman's face did not change among this.

"Sorry I didn't realize it sooner." Yukino was giving off her Ice Queen aura with her arrogant face. "I'm not familiar with how your species are like in the wild, thought you were a troglodyte making threats."

Yukino continued, "Playing High Queen and feigning superiority is well and good, but do it in your scent marked territory. The act comes off just as quick as your make up." She flipped strands of hair over her shoulder.

" _Playing High Queen and feigning superiority. You off all people saying that, sure_." Hachiman thought with his cynical mind, standing in a position almost in the middle between the two, but they weren't paying attention to him.

"Huh?! What are you talking about? That like totally make no sense." Yumiko retorted at Yukino.

"Now, now." Hayama Hayato stepped in now. "Yukinoshita-san, I think that's enough." He said to the Ice Queen, his charming smile intact as always. Yukino made a hmpf turning her head away and did not say anymore.

"You also ok? Yumiko." He smiled at the Fire Queen as well. "Hmpf." She sat back down biting her nail. Yukinoshita said to Yui, "I'll be waiting for you." And she took her leave.

Hayato then turned his head to Hachiman, giving off his charming smile once more to him. "You too Hikigaya-kun."

However, his smile did not work on him. Thus Hikigaya Hachiman's scowl did not disappear.

"Oh yeah. Hayama Hayato, such a good guy. Everyone's White Knight. Coming in to save the day. The hero of hour right?" Hachiman said, his narrowed eyes fixed on Hayato, and he was slightly taken aback. Hearing Hachiman, Yukinoshita outside the classroom had a slightly surprised expression.

Hachiman stepped forward, staring right at the blonde boy. "Spare me the heroics. If you really wanted me to be convinced that you cared, you wouldn't have stood by while one of your supposed friend talk down on another. So why step in now huh? Because everyone is watching now? What are you playing at here then?"

The class soon started to empty, other students made up excuses that they had to get a drink or go to the bathroom, the soft whispers of 'scary' could be heard. Leaving Hachiman, Yui and the 'in crowd' to remain in the classroom. Hachiman's gaze on Hayama did not change.

Hayama then said. "I-Eh You're right I should have helped earlier. I sh-"

"Save it. I don't give a shit about your false hero act. You can go stay as the eye candy on the side for all I care." Hachiman turned around and walked away, having the last say and preventing any retort from popular group from occurring, especially Yumiko whose face was fuming.

Walking past Yui, he heard her whispering. "Thanks Hikki, for standing up for me."

"Uhuh." He gave a monotone response, leaving the classroom. Turning to his right, Yukinoshita was waiting outside the classroom. He moved past Yukino moving slightly further away from the classroom.

"So why are you still here?" Hachiman asked, turning his head around over his shoulder to face her.

"You were in the classroom. I do believe I have made the reason clear. Or is it that you are completely incapable of hearing details and the signals in your brain are all twisted up?" Yukinoshita said to him.

"I'm asking why you're not waiting in the clubroom, seems like it's your lunchroom now along with hers." Hachiman responded, hiding his irritation.

Yukino did not answer, her eyes were on the classroom door.

Hachiman started to hear the voices in the classroom, particularly Yui's and Yumiko's.

"Sorry. I've got this thing where, like I have to run with the pack. Doing what everyone wants me to, I've always been kind of like that. Whenever I played house I wanted to be the mother, but then other girls want to as well so I'll play the dog."

"Whatever you are saying, I don't get it at all." Yumiko said while she was on her phone.

"Yeah I know right? I don't really what I'm saying either. But after meeting Hikki and Yukinon…They say what they really mean, they do not force themselves to do what other people want. It sort of worked for me."

Outside the classroom, Yukinon was listening in on what Yui was saying. Hachiman did not really care that much standing a little further down, but the curiosity was tempting. He heard Yui's voice once more. "I mean Hikki is totally Hikki right? Like, he may look scary a lot of times. But that's Hikki, he's actually a nice guy."

"So even you have that scary face of yours in class, I thought you'd keep it in the clubroom." Yukinoshita said to Hachiman. The male student talked back. "And even you feign your superiority outside of the clubroom, 'High Queen'." The frowning Yukino was about to crush that remark until she heard Yui.

"So…uh…It's not like I don't like you Yumiko-san, so I hope we can still be friends?"

"Oh, really? Well, whatever then." He heard Yumiko's response. Hachiman noticed Yukinoshita being satisfied at the result. "See? You can stand up for yourself."

Hachiman stopped looking over his shoulder and was eyeing the corridor's exit stairwell. Hachiman said as he made his silent footsteps. "Really? I wonder though, why did you let Hayama silence you earlier then?"

Cold aura emitted around Yukino. "I do not think you are in any position to-" As she turned to face him, he was gone. "How did he-"

The sliding door opened, and out came Yui, only to see Yukino standing right outside the classroom. "Eh? Eh?! Yukinon! You're right outside?! Did you hear all that?!"

Yukinon with reddened cheeks tried to answer. "N-No I didn't-"

"You spied on me?! Why?! Why would you do that?! I thought you were going to wait in the clubroom!" Yui whined.

Through the embarrassment, for some reason Yukino was thinking of all sorts of ways of killing Hachiman in her mind.

* * *

Reaching the ground floor, Hachiman with hands in his pockets was walking down the hallway. Lunch break was about to end soon but the heat in the classroom was still there. He was really not in a good mood at the moment. Miura telling him to shut up right out of nowhere ticked him off, but then again looking so scary in the class. _"Dammit, why the hell did you do that? Hayato will become out the White Knight and you stay the scary one. Yeah, what else is new?"_

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. And they sounded big, but it didn't sound forcefully hard, more like it had a natural weight to it. Hachiman quickly turned with a defensive position to face who was coming up to him.

"Ah! Ha, ha ha! It seems that you have a superb sense of detection as well, as expected Hikigaya Hachiman!" A cubby male student whose hair was in a ponytail and wearing a brown coat. His hands were on his hips and he laughed in an unnatural way. "I have found you, my comrade in the battlefield!" His brown coat fluttered, he posed with an imaginary katana in his hands.

Seeing who it was, Hachiman got off his defensive posture. He knew who this was, his gym partner or rather his gym burden.

Zaimokuza Yoshiteru.

"What is it Zaimokuza?" Hachiman with a monotone voice. "Ah Ha Ha Ha! Straight to the point as always Hikigaya Hachiman, my comrade." Yoshiteru said, giving more of his theatrics.

Hachiman knew that Yoshiteru was not someone he should get aggressive with, but he really wanted to be alone now after his ordeal in the classroom.

As politely as he could, Hachiman said, "Zaimokuza, what do you need? Class is going to be starting really soon."

"Ah right. I would have asked the Service Club after school. But as I have found you already." Zaimokuza reached into his bag and pulled out a thick stack of papers, held together by an office clip. He handed it to Hachiman and he flipped through the pages.

"Holy Sword School Series? Nightmare Nightmare? A script for a novel?" Hachiman asked

"Indeed. It's a manuscript for a light novel. I'm planning to enter a contest for new authors. But then I got no friends to have opinions on my work. Please read this." Yoshiteru said.

"There are websites where you put this up and get reviews, can't you just do that?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

"I can't do that. They have no mercy. If they condemn it, I may die."

"What makes you think I have mercy or that I won't condemn it? If I see something that I think it's garbage, I'm not going to call it art. Besides, 'they' are people that you don't really know, why are you so weak to this?"

"Be that as it may, please read it. I would like to know someone else's opinion."

Hachiman sighed, "Ok, ok I'll take a look at it."

Yoshiteru nodded, "Thank you." He turned around and his brown coat fluttered once more. "Farewell."

Back at the classroom, the tension had subsided. Hachiman back in his seat was listening to the lesson while flipping through the pages and quickly browsing through the script.

" _Second year student. Blah, blah and blah. The chosen one to wield the holy sword. Blah, blah, blah. Must defeat the empire from hell? Not just the chosen one. Blah, blah, blah. One of you must do this….Huh? What the hell is this?"_ Hachiman went straight for the final page seeing the ending. _"Ohhh, this guy's copying from those movies, merging it and putting it in a high school setting."_ He quickly dismissed the script and got back to listening the lesson.

* * *

Out of school, Hachiman was at the shopping centre. At the sports department, Hachiman was taking a look at the knee guards available, particularly the ones in black. Holding a pair in his hand, he was testing the weight and the hardness. And then he saw the price. _"Hmm, it's not as expensive as I thought, but still. I wonder if I can attach it to the pants. And add a bit of red on it."_

Deciding to buy one pair of guards for now, he made his way to the counter. As he got into the line, he wondered.

" _Those guys with guns, in a way they have their own projectiles. Hmm, so should I have my own? But what?"_ Remembering his encounter with the Batman, he had a projectile of his own of some sort. _"That thing he threw, like a boomerang and like a bat….Batarang? Hah, then what is my throwing weapon? Hachirang? 8rang...stupid."  
_

"Ne, Hayato." Hachiman turned his head to see Muira Yumiko and Hayama Hayato entering the sports department. "That ice cream from 41 was so good right Hayato?" She said having a dreamy expression while leaning on Hayato's side as they walked. Hayama simply let out his trademark chuckle and smile.

Hoping they wouldn't notice him, Hachiman kept his eyes on them while moving up the line, they were making their way towards him.

"Hayato, the tennis rackets should be-"Yumiko stopped when she finally saw the male student in the line. "Huh?! Why is Hikio doing here?" She looked surprised and also having a slight sour face.

" _Who the hell is Hikio?"_ Hachiman thought but remained composed. "What? I cannot be here?" He asked.

"Huh? Gross." She crossed her arms.

His eyes narrowed at that, but decided letting it go and focused on the que, seeing how their conversation was attracting the other shoppers' attention.

"Hey, now, now no need to get confrontational." Hayato doused the flames the Fire Queen was giving. "Hikigaya-kun, you are getting knee pads?" He saw the items in Hikigaya's hands. Deciding to just go along with the conversation, Hachiman said. "Yeah, it's for uh when I'm cycling."

"I see. Well Yumiko wants to check out the tennis rackets." Hayato pointed at the tennis section. "Ne, Hayato lets go already." Yumiko said, pulling his sleeve.

"Well, we'll take our leave. Goodbye Hikigaya-kun." Hayato said with a smile, Hachiman gave the courtesy farewell too.

Yumiko however, did not even wish him goodbye and carried on to the tennis section, not that it bothered Hachiman.

Out of the sports department, Hachiman placed the black knee pads into his bags, which contained his school work, and also half of his 'other uniform', particularly his mask, gloves and long coat. His other apparels were too big to fit everything inside. Just in case there was a need for it, for whatever occasion requiring the 'other guy'. He quickly zipped up his bag before any passer-by could catch a glimpse of what was inside. _"Well I guess that's another piece of the suit now."_

* * *

 **To those that feel that I have completely skipped out on Zaimokuza's part, apologies. I just feel that specific part of the canon story just did not really add anything to the plot. Just one very minor side character asking for the Service Club's opinion on his story and get destroyed by Yukino.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Silent Guardian's Tennis

**Hell everyone I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Longest chapter so far, hope I have done this chapter well.**

 **tsun: Thank you very much for the reviews, I've read the fic you have mentioned and uh yeah I like it, except that Hachiman kills. The reason why I've started 8man at 14 so that another character's age can still be sort of relative in 3 years when 8man's 17. Maybe I have missed it somewhere but I didn't see Zaimokuza being the info broker, when 8man saw him in the club room he didn't know who he was. In Chiba's Dark Knight, 8man is on his own, he's a complete rookie. But through his journey he'll get an ally.**

 **I got to admit, I feel like I have really bitten off more than I can chew writing a fic of this franchise, all these characters are so complex and hard.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Please enjoy everyone**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Silent Guardian's Tennis

Still in the shopping centre, Hachiman was on his way out. He stepped out of the shopping centre and the dark clouds was scattered in the night sky. Looking up he scanned at the tall skyscrapers off in the far distance. Among the skyscrapers, one of them stood out to Hachiman, considering there was the large, brightly lit 'W' sign on the side of the building.

" _The Wayne Enterprises branch in Chiba City."_ Hachiman gazed at the building, since his encounter with the Batman, Hachiman had his suspicions on the Batman's identity although it was a long shot, Bruce Wayne.

Hachiman was the only one who saw the Batman that night, the same time period when Bruce Wayne was in Chiba. Continuing to look at the Wayne Enterprises building in the far distance, he felt a hard bump from behind, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Hey watch it!" He heard the one who bumped into him, recovering from his stumble he turned to see it was a couple of male high school students with their back turned on him. Seeing the school uniform from behind, the brown blazers indicated that they were student from West High. Seeing further down the street there was an arcade game centre, Hachiman guessed that that was where they were heading.

Not letting it bother him, Hachiman decided it was time to head home, and the train station coincidentally was in the same direction to the game centre. Hachiman was about to take off to the train station when yet again he heard Miura Yumiko's voice behind him. "Ne, Hayato. Shall we go to the train station together?"

" _You two again?"_ Hachiman thought, turning his head around, seeing the two at the entrance of the shopping centre.

"Sorry Yumiko, but I have to meet my mother now." Hayato said. "She wants me to meet her at the clinic she works at."

"Eh? Well ok then." Yumiko said. They both didn't seem to notice Hikigaya Hachiman. They bid farewell, Hayato had to go back into the shopping centre, while Yumiko went to the path of the train station.

Before Hachiman could leave as well, a couple of more male students from West High bumped into him again. "Watch it idiot!" They said and they carried on, probably to the game centre as well.

With a sigh, Hachiman walked in the same direction, to the train station. Hachiman in a fair distance behind the two West High students, whom where in a fair distance behind Miura Yumiko.

With hands in his pockets, Hachiman continuing down the path heard the two students from the back.

"Hey check out the blonde chic."

"Huh? Oh yeah. The uniform, she's from Sobu High."

"That school got all the hot girls right?"

"Hell yeah. Damn she's a cutie. So want a piece of that." Unaware though, Hachiman was overhearing them from the back. Hachiman was growling behind his clenched teeth.

Hachiman watched them as Miura Yumiko continued on the path, completely oblivious to the West High students behind her. Inside Hachiman's mind, he was thinking of any terrible outcomes.

Were they going to rob her? Or harass her and be a nuisance? Were they going to drag her into an alley and…Hachiman eyes narrowed further at the thought. The dark clouds were thickening.

Miura Yumiko may have treated him badly earlier in the day, but he would not let something horrible happen to her, not when he's around and he could do something.

Hachiman could imagine the scenario already, Yumiko in fear cornered by the West High students in the dark night, and then 'Mr Dark and Scary' comes in to protect her from them like a hero. Or perhaps Miura would get petrified by him as well.

But then again, a real hero would hope the scenario would never happen in the first place.

Continuing to watch them from behind, they were all on the same path. The game centre was closer now. Eventually the West High students reached the arcade and entered in, taking their attention off Yumiko.

Sighing in relief, Hachiman relaxed the tense muscles in his shoulders. _"Not every night is a wild one I guess."_

The remaining Sobu High students made their home, with Yumiko completely unaware of the silent guardian that had watched over her.

* * *

A couple of days passed, and it was gym session. And Hachiman was partnered with Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. While Hachiman was helping Zaimokuza do his stretches after he had done his own, Yoshiteru then asked Hachiman.

"So have you read my manuscript?" Yoshiteru sitting on the ground tried to reach for his legs.

"You are copying those two big trilogies and putting it into a high school setting right?" Hachiman quickly responded.

One-shot merciless hit.

Yoshiteru immediately stopped reaching for his legs and instead writhing and rolling back and forth, with gurgling sounds from his mouth. _"Well I guess that's one way to stretch."_ Hachiman just stood and watched his unwarranted antics. At last he stopped.

"I guess you can try to not make it so obvious in the future." Hachiman helped him up. "Now come on, warm up run."

"My comrade. I am of sturdiness, not of speed. I cannot follow where you go." Yoshiteru said. "Never mind that, let's go already. Get your legs warmed up a bit." Hachiman replied, already making his way towards the edge of the PE field to run one lap around it.

"Hey, Hachiman who's the best illustrator you know?" Yoshiteru asked making his way towards Hachiman.

"Get a good idea and story first." Hachiman said with a flat tone.

"If it sells, you think they'll make it an anime, and then maybe I can actually marry a voice actress?"

"Wishful thinking is for free Zaimokuza."

Hearing that, Yoshiteru started to think deeply, he then said with a lethargic voice. "Maybe. But with losers like us, wishful thinking is all that we have."

Hachiman gave the same lethargic voice, "Yeah."

"Anyway, come on. Let's go already." Hachiman said. And the two took off while everyone did not notice and still continued their stretches, soon after the distance between the two increased with Zaimokuza struggling to keep up with Hachiman.

* * *

In the day in Gotham City, Wayne Enterprises. A board meeting had just ended. Board members had taken their leave with Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne to remain in the board room.

"Another long night Mr. Wayne?" Fox asked the man standing by the glass panel, gazing over Gotham City. "Something like that Mr. Fox." Bruce Wayne turned to Lucius.

"And thank you for that 'item'." Bruce Wayne said to him.

"Your welcome. Hope you have been putting to good use."

"I will in time Mr. Fox." Bruce Wayne replied.

"Anything else you can trouble me with?"

"I need a satellite rerouted." Bruce Wayne requested.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You plan to take more picture of a ships for sale in the Gotham Harbour from space to see which one looks better Mr. Wayne?"

"No. I just would like to take a closer look at something that has piqued my interest Mr. Fox." Bruce Wayne smiled.

"I'm not sure if you really need my approval Mr. Wayne. On paper, you own Wayne Enterprises."

"And on paper, you run Wayne Enterprises." Bruce Wayne smiled again.

Lucius made a short chuckle. "So where would you need this satellite at Mr. Wayne?"

"Over Chiba, in Japan."

* * *

It was another gym session and Hikigaya Hachiman's session was tennis. And everyone had already got their partner, leaving Hachiman his own as he expected.

Making his way to the wall he started to play squash on his own. With a serve, Hachiman hit the ball, which bounced off the wall back to Hachiman. And he hit the ball again and it bounced off the wall again. Hachiman continued this cycle, and every swing felt like he was releasing a little bit of something that lingered in him, venting it through the swing.

Every swing became slightly harder than the last. Hachiman's breathing went slightly heavier.

"Dude, I am so going to do something crazy!" Someone's shout caused Hachiman to turn to the source. An orange haired boy with a hairband whom was with Hayato and his other friends. Hachiman could not remember his full name, only what everyone called him, Tobe.

"Here I go. Magic Shot!" Tobe shouted with enthusiasm and made his hard serve. The ball went up and descended back down straight for Hachiman. Seeing the ball coming, he readied his racket and hit it back up high, sending it to Tobe.

"Whoa, ah nice one uh…Hikitani-kun!" Tobe quickly said, continuing the game as he hit the ball to Hayato. "Thanks, Hikitani-kun." Hayato said to Hachiman as they continued their game without Hachiman.

With another sigh Hachiman continued his lonesome squash.

* * *

It was lunch break and Hachiman was at his favourite spot enjoying the breeze from the sea as he ate his yakisoba bread. He was reflecting on the previous days when he took it upon himself to watch over Yumiko when those West High students started to have their eyes on her.

Students who were rude and looking mean, going to the arcade. It reminded him when he was in middle school, when the three bully students robbed him of his money for the arcade games. And when he finally retaliated.

More painful memories of his middle school flooded back into his mind, his mouth made a twitched and his eyes narrowed.

The sound of footsteps made him turn his head around.

"Oh Hikki?" Yui standing behind Hachiman said. "What are you doing here?"

Turning his head away from her and back to the bread in his hands he said. "I always eat lunch here."

"Eh? Why not eat in the classroom?"

"Because I don't want to eat there." Hachiman gave his quick answer. "Why are you then?"

"Oh, well I lost a bet against Yukinon." Yui said coming up to join Hachiman, sitting on the stair. "So, it's like the loser has pay up."

"Oh ok." Hachiman said.

"So I have buy the winner a drink."

"Ok." Hachiman was really hoping she would just up and leave already.

"You know, I've done this with a lot of friends. But this one actually like a lot of fun." Yui continued.

"Ok."

"Oi Hikki why you got to act like you don't care? I thought you also like these things." Yui pouted.

"What makes you think that?" Hachiman turned his head to her.

"You always make in-jokes with Yukinon don't you?" Yui asked.

"They're not in-jokes. She keeps trying to shove her superiority on me, I just shove it back to her. I don't even know why you would think it's like that." Hachiman said.

"You two looked like you were having fun." Yui innocently said. Hachiman facial expression indicated he was slightly offended.

"Does being called a creep, a spineless minion, dog, weird, disgusting and a pathetic loner sound like fun to you?" Hachiman said with firmness, eyes fixed on her.

"Ah ok, ok. Sorry, sorry." Yui brought her hand up in an apologetic manner. "Huh, Hikki is so sensitive." She whispered to herself.

Hachiman mouth formed a terrible scowl at that. "Ah sorry, I'm sorry Hikki!" She quickly said. Hachiman let go of his scowl. Looking away he sighed. "Yeah, me too."

The two were silent for a moment until Yui asked. "Hikki, do you remember the entrance ceremony?"

"Yeah, why?" Hachiman said as he drank his coffee.

"Oh, then you remember what happened on that day?" She asked, slight hesitation was hinted in her voice.

"How's Sable?" Hachiman asked, deducing where she was going at in this conversation.

"Eh?! Huh?! You remember?" Yui was surprised.

"Of course I remember. Getting hit by a car is a big deal for your information, considering if it is just to save your dog." Hachiman answered, sounding a little annoyed.

"Then…then when we got into the same class. Why didn't you say anything?" Yui whined.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?" Hachiman threw the question back at her. "Eh? Um…uh…" She couldn't answer. "Um, then you remembered I came over to deliver sweets as thanks?"

"What sweets?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? I gave sweets to a girl whom I thought it was your sister when I came over to give the sweets." Yui explained.

"I didn't know anything about that. Anyway, your dog is safe, that's the important thing." Hachiman said. _"Komachi just took all the sweets and didn't even tell me. Unbelievable."_

"Eh, but then it's like I never said thank you." Yui said slightly saddened.

Hachiman was silent for a moment. "And you'll never have to." Hachiman said behind his teeth.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Yui tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh Yui-chan." Someone called to them. They turned their heads to see someone that Hachiman could only remember with the last name, Totsuka. He was coming to them with a tennis racket and a towel around his neck dressed in his sports attire.

"Oh Sai-chan! Yo!" Yui greeted. "Yo." Totsuka greeted

Hachiman knew that Totsuka was in fact a male, although in Hachiman's mind this guy may had way too much oestrogen in him for a male, or lacking too much testosterone in him.

"You were practising tennis?" Yui asked Saika.

"Yup." He said.

"Uwah, you practice at lunch, you practice in gym and you practise in your club as well right? Wow must be really tough work." Yui said to him.

"I just play it because I like it." Saika said. "Also, Hikigaya-kun you're pretty good at tennis aren't you?"

" _Someone actually knows who I am?"_ Hachiman thought. "Really? All I'm doing was just hitting the ball." Hachiman said. "No, your form is really good." Saika said.

"Well, I think we should all head back to class already right?" Yui stood up.

"Aren't you suppose to get someone a drink first?" Hachiman eyeballed her. With a shriek, Yui rushed off to the nearest vending machine.

* * *

Some days passed, and it was gym session again. And again, Hachiman was on his own, playing squash by the corner while the rest enjoy their tennis matches together. With the sun shining bright, Hachiman turned to the trees on the other side of the fence, wishing the fence was gone so he could enjoy the shade under the trees.

However, something by the base of the trees caught his attention. Stepping just behind the fence, Hachiman focused his eyes on it. It was some form of shaded figure.

" _What the hell is that?"_

Hachiman then heard someone coming up from behind him, he quickly turned around to see that it was Saika coming up to him. "Totsuka?" Hachiman asked.

"Haha, I wanted to sneak up on you. But I guess it's too late for that." Saika giggled, Hachiman had an eyebrow raised at that. "What do you need?" Hachiman asked him.

"Uh well, my usual partner for gym is not here today, so will you do it with me?" He asked, looking like some cute girl with blinking eyes and a blush on his face. _"I guess this is why girls calls him a prince."_ Hachiman thought.

"Yeah ok." And the two continued their practise.

After some time, Saika went to take a seat at the bench. "Take a seat Hikigaya-kun." Saika gestured. Hachiman accepted the courtesy and sat next to him. "Um…Actually I have a favour to ask." Saika broke the silence.

"What is it?" Hachiman asked.

"You know about the tennis club?"

"Nope. What about it?"

"It's quite weak now. We don't really have that much members and when the third-year students leave, we'll be in a worse condition."

"I see." Hachiman said, gazing at the trees without Saika's notice.

"So uh I was wondering…if you can join the tennis club." Saika asked. Hachiman was silent for the moment, while it was nice that Saika asked him to join the club, he did not wish to be in a club that would be taking up too much of his time, especially when there are 'other things' he has to do. But he did not really want to just leave Saika in the gutter.

He then politely said. "Thank you for the offer Totsuka. But I'm actually already in a club, the Service Club."

"Oh, I-I see." Saika looked a little bit discouraged.

"But, I'll see what I can do." Hachiman added, the light in Saika's eyes came back. "Also, I think that you can strengthen the club through other ways, like maybe getting the first year students in too. Or something else."

"Oh, right ok." Saika smiled. "Thanks, Hikigaya-kun."

"Uhuh." Hachiman said.

* * *

In the Service Club room.

"Impossible." Yukino said, reading her book.

"Impossible? The hell you mean by impossible?" Hachiman asked.

"Do you think you can do anything on the team?" Yukino turned to him. "They would never accept a creature such as yourself." Hachiman's eyes narrowed, restraining himself but Yukino continued. "Although it's possible that the team would come together, finding a mutual enemy in you. So they'll put their effort in getting rid of you instead of improving themselves, so it's not a solution. I'm source on that."

"Source?"

"I studied abroad once. And when I came back to Japan, all the girls in middle school grew desperate to eliminate me." Yukino had a victorious arrogant face. "But none of them tried to improve themselves to surpass me. The fools." Yukino had a haughty smirk.

" _So you think I'd get eliminated because I'm a 'creature', and you think they tried to eliminate you because you think you're too good."_

"Yeah and I'm sure your baseless arrogance certainly helped the situation." Hachiman sarcastically said, in English as well.

"What?" Now Yukino started to sound offended.

Before they could go on, the sliding door opened and Yui entered with Saika.

"Yahallo!" Yui waved.

"Totsuka? What're you doing here?" Hachiman asked.

"I brought a client here. I wanted to do something for the club since I'm a member of this club. And Sai-chan seemed like he needed help, so I brought him here." Yui said.

"Yuigahama-san. You are not a member of the Service Club." Yukino said.

"Wh-What?! I'm not?!"

"I've not received a letter of intent to join the club or approval." Yukino answered. _"Yeah, and yet here I am. Joined by force, thank you Hiratsuka-sensei."_ Hachiman thought.

While Yui wrote her letter, Yukino asked Saika. "Totsuka Saika-kun right? Do you have a request?" After a while Saika explained his situation, and how he planned to help the tennis club.

"Very well. We accept your request." Yukino stood up from her seat. "We just need to assist in improving your technique, right?"

"Yes. I figured that if I can get better, others will want to get better in the club as well." Saika said.

" _It could work, since Saika is not a 'creature', his charms will get others going too."_ Hachiman thought. "So what's your plan?" He asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? Laps around the track until death, practise swings until death and then practise matches until death." She gave an evil smirk, leaving Yui and Saika terrified. Hachiman however had a face of suspicion.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hachiman said.

"And why's that?" Yukino crossed her arms.

"We're supposed to be assisting in his training, not breaking him." Hachiman explained. "If he does something too strenuous right from the start, he's going to damage his body."

"And I suppose something like you would know about training." She flipped strands of her hair over her shoulder.

"Bulk up a bit to increase your endurance, and then take the training in increments through time." Hachiman said, turning to Saika. "No offence Totsuka, but you don't really look like you have a lot of meat on your bones."

"Oh um…I see." Saika looked at his own skinny arms and legs.

They all got to the tennis court, with everyone in their PE attire except for Yukino. And their exercise started. The club president was reading her book and at the side at the same time 'supervising' while Yui, Saika and Hachiman did their training, which consisted of consecutive push-ups, sit-ups and lap runs around the court.

While running around the court, Hachiman stopped halfway turning his attention to the forest on the other side of the fence once more, trying to see if whatever he had spotted before appeared again.

"Have you given up on your run already?" Yukinoshita said to him from the side.

"I'm waiting for them." Hachiman made his cover story, pointing at the other two who were in the run as well as they finally caught up with Hachiman.

"H-H-Hikki, can't you slow down?" Yui bend over and panted heavily. "Hikigaya-kun, you are really good at this huh?" Saika panted as well.

"Try to regulate your breathing. And breathe through your nose." Hachiman advised them and ran off again, leaving Yui to whine and the two ran as well.

Their training continued through a couple more days and they were at their practise match phase. Yui and Saika were having their practise match, the ball was coming towards Saika, the boy tried to reach out to hit the ball, but instead he tripped on himself.

"Sai-chan, are you ok?!" Yui called out. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." Saika said, slowly standing up.

"You want to take a break?" Hachiman asked.

"No, I can keep going." Saika quickly stood up, shrugging off the fall. He was taking Hachiman's advice in getting a bit of meat on the bones with his diet, but it will still take time.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Hachiman left the court, not before turning his head to scan the trees. On the way the bathroom, he started to ponder. _"I couldn't see whatever that was anymore. Was it some guy loitering, or a homeless guy or something? Dammit you should have checked the place earlier, you're an idiot, stupid idiot."_ He scolded himself. _"Although I don't know if this situation really requires 'him' to come in."_

His trip to the bathroom was longer than usual, when the closest one was under maintenance Hachiman was walking back to the tennis court, when he heard the sound of swatting tennis rackets, the cheering of audience. "Huh?"

Hachiman was getting closer and he finally saw that there was a match already underway in the tennis court with people surrounding it.

" _What in the hell is going on?"_ He took a look at who were playing in the court. He saw Yukino in a pink tennis attire with Saika on one side, and Yumiko in a blue tennis attire with Hayato on the other side.

On closer inspection Hachiman could Yumiko's eyes, filled with confidence and she seemed to be doing quite well in her match. Hachiman guessed that Yumiko had quite some experience in playing tennis.

Yukino's eyes on the other hand, had vindictiveness, all concentrated on Yumiko.

Looking down on Yumiko like she was a complete lowlife. Hachiman wondered why so much focused on Yumiko though, then he remembered what she told him before, that girls had tried to eliminate her before. Hachiman guessed that perhaps, Yukino's vindictiveness on Yumiko means she planned to eliminate Yumiko in a tennis match?

Hachiman too had vindictiveness in him, the difference between him and her is that he does not take it out on other people that don't really deserve it.

Yumiko hit the ball with her racket to Saika, the boy managed to reach out and serve back, unfortunately the ball landed out of the court, ending the game.

"What the hell is this?" Hachiman stepped into the perimeter.

"Ah Hikki." Yui said, an expression of relief was on her face.

"Hikigaya-kun, you're here." Saika said.

"What kept you?" Yukino asked him. "I had to take a long trip. Why are they here?" Hachiman pointed at the other end of the court.

"Miura-san, Hayama-san and the others wanted to play tennis, I told them that we were practising not playing, Hayama-san said that it would be more fun if everyone plays, Yukinoshita-san refused. Things got a little heated until it was decided to have a match, the winner will use the tennis court and I'll practise with the winners." Saika said.

Hachiman was not following the logic behind this, why was there a need to fight for the court?

"Have a match for what? All they wanted was to use a tennis court right? Can't they just use the one next to us?" Hachiman asked Yukino.

"T-This is a matter of whether we will be keeping our client or not now, as such it falls under our duty." Yukino made her reason.

"Which could have been avoided if you had just told them to use other court, or inform Hiratsuka-sensei that they were interfering with club duties." Hachiman deadpanned, Yukino could not find anything to counter that. Hachiman turned to Hayato and Yumiko. "Alright, you guys just wanted to play tennis right? Why don't you guys just use the next court?"

Hayato was the first to respond. "Ah yeah that's a good idea. Well, both teams played hard. Why don't we call it a draw?" Giving his smile again.

"Huh? What are you saying Hayato. It's a match, we have to settle it or it'll leave a bad taste in my mouth." Yumiko said, wanting the match to continue.

"Likewise, I will not settle this as a loss to someone like you." Yukino focused her eyes on the blond girl.

" _Seriously you people."_ Hachiman sighed. Seeing her slight fatigued state, Hachiman deduced that stamina was not something Yukino was good in. If that's the case then why continue the match?

She then pointed her racket to Hachiman. "He will settle this match. Be prepared for your loss." She smirked.

"Huh? What?" Hachiman said with reluctance and surprise. "I may spew insults and gaffes, but I never once spew a lie." Yukino said with confidence, Yui and Saika beamed with excitement. _"Yeah, sure you don't."_ Hachiman's sarcastic mind thought.

"You know, I'm really tempted to lose on purpose just to make you look silly." Hachiman quipped. Yukino cheeks reddened with annoyance and slight embarrassment, staring at him. But he knew that Yukino would probably just let Hiratsuka-sensei know about it and he would get hounded for it.

With a tiresome groan, Hachiman went to get a racket from the side. But as he got the racket, he saw it, behind the trees. Some form of movement. Hachiman squinted his eyes, trying to see what it was. It was some kind of figure, covered in the shade, Hachiman couldn't make it out and it was gone already. _"What the hell?"_

"Hikki! Come on let's go already." Yui called out.

Hachiman pondered about investigating the area, find out if there was actually something or someone right outside the school. Too much time would have passed by the time he was released from school.

However, this is where Hikigaya Hachiman comes in, he could do something 'other guy' could not. Hikigaya Hachiman can let the school know that something is amiss.

But right now, he had a match to win. And everyone was cheering on for Hayama Hayato, of course.

Hachiman got back into position in the court, bouncing the ball with his hand. He didn't want to show his strength to them, but he had another option. It was at the time when lunch break was almost over and the sea breeze comes in with its peculiar traits.

He tossed the ball up and made a serve, lightly hitting the ball up into the air. Seeing the ball coming, Hayama ran to his left, but the ball changed direction and bounced on their half of the court, Hayato ran back to the right. However, the ball changed direction once more, and before Hayato could reach the ball it landed on the ground a second time.

"Match point!" Saika announced.

"That's like impossible." Miura was surprised. Hayato went to pick up the ball, and went to Hachiman to return it. "Nice, you got me, a real magic shot back there." Hayama smiled handing the ball back. Seeing the nicety Hayato was giving, Hachiman decided to give basic courtesy as well, thanking him.

"Hey listen, have you seen anything suspicious outside the fence when we're having gym session?" Hachiman quietly asked. Hayato was not expecting that question. "Huh? Um, not really. Is something wrong Hikitani-kun?"

"You know my name Hayama-san." Hachiman deadpanned then said. "Anyway, be careful. I feel like we're being watched." He turned his head back to the forest.

Hayama lost his smile having a concerned face now. "Really? You serious Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yeah. So keep an eye out."

"Maybe you should let Hiratsuka-sensei know."

"Yeah, I will."

"Hayato!" They both turned to see Yumiko calling him. "What's the hold-up? Let's go." The two boys went back to their positions. Hachiman made his plan, he wasn't going to smash the ball right into their half of the court, he did not want to show too much of his strength, he figured that all he needed to do was keep up with the pace and wear one of them out.

The ball was served to the other side, Yumiko strike the ball, Hachiman hit it back, Hayato came in the strike the ball back to Hachiman, and he hit it back.

The rhythm continued on, one guy taking on two players. Yukino at the front did not even had the chance to return the ball.

Exhaustion was starting to take effect on Miura, but Hachiman did not falter. Deciding to end the match, Hachiman added some strength in his swing, hitting the ball slightly harder. The ball zipped past her before she could catch up, bouncing on the ground, and zipping past Hayato, the ball finally got itself stuck in the mesh of the fence.

"Game!" Saika announced. And…no cheers for Hikigaya Hachiman's victory from the crowd. _"Whatever."_

Everyone was packing up, Hayama's clique left along with the crowd outside.

"Yukinon!" Yui giggled, clinging onto Yukino as they were walking back into the school building. "Excuse can you please get off me? You're suffocating me." They left Hachiman and Saika at the court. "Hikigaya-kun, thank you." Saika said to Hachiman with a smile, looking like a cute girl again.

"Y-Yeah, now you can train on your own." Hachiman said.

"Mhm, thanks."

Just before Hachiman and Saika were about to leave, Hachiman gave one last scan around the forest.

* * *

At the teacher's office.

"Outside the tennis court?" Hiratsuka Shizuka clarified.

"Yeah, I think I saw something or someone. Like it was loitering on the other side of the fence, it's like it was watching us. Seen it like twice these few days. Felt like I should inform you." Hachiman said to her.

"Hmm, can describe it?"

"Um, some sort of figure. Might be human, but I don't know for sure. It was very hard to tell, looking really shady." Hachiman tried to describe it.

Shizuka's eyes shifted the side, thinking deeply. Her face then turned into worry. "Hey, could this be…" She was silent again.

"Could this be…" Hachiman dragged the phrase.

"Could this be that black creature thing the news was talking about?" She asked, slightly concerned.

Hachiman's jaw slowly dropped at that, he was silent for a good few seconds, trying to process the conclusion his teacher had made.

"Huh?"

Shizuka then said. "You know in the news, something killed a crocodile in the canal that was not too far from school."

"Y-Yeah I know what you are talking about, but…r-really? I….I highly doubt it."

"Maybe it has come here and now it wants to eat high school students, kidnap them and drink their blood?!" Shizuka gasped with exaggeration. "You are…messing with me right?" Hachiman hesitantly asked.

Shizuka broke the tension, laughing at Hachiman. "Obviously, huh you actually believe that? Come on get real." She stood up from her seat and patted him on the back.

"Relax Hikigaya, it could be some random animal, or just some punk loiterer, or maybe your eyes are tricking you. Anyway, don't be too worried about it. We'll look into it, but I'm sure it's nothing. Trust me." Shizuka assured him.

"Uh ok then. Thank you Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman said and took his leave.

* * *

Hachiman was on his own at the school gates.

With his bag slung over his shoulder and his bike by his side, he was about to leave when he heard someone coming from behind. He turned around to see who it was.

Miura Yumiko.

Thinking she did not want a conversation, he was about to turn back to his bike. "Well, if it isn't Hikio." He heard her.

"Miura-san." He greeted, he was unsure if he and Yumiko were on good terms or not, but he decided to give the common courtesy.

"I can't believe it. Hayato and I lost to you, and Yukinoshita-san. So annoying." Yumiko grinded her teeth in frustration.

"It's no big deal." Hachiman said with a monotone voice.

"Huh? What are you saying? Of course is it." Yumiko snapped back, now she was staring at him. "You." She said accusingly.

Reacting accordingly, Hachiman got on guard a bit inside. "What? What did I do to you?"

"I don't know why Yui decided to stand by Yukinoshita-san and you. She's been hanging out with you two in this Service Club lately. And then at the tennis match, she stood by you two and not me. I thought I was her friend." The last part sounded a bit soft for Yumiko.

Keeping his guard up, Hachiman asked. "Are you like what, protective of her?"

Yumiko flustered a bit, "What?! N-No, gross gross!" Her fire came back.

"Stop calling me gross." Hachiman glared back, clearly telling her he did not like it. "Besides, it's not like she's disregarding you completely or anything like that. It's her own choice in sticking with Yukinoshita-san. If you care about her then just let her do what she wants and accept it."

Yumiko didn't know what else to say to that except to take her leave. "Goodbye." She said and took off.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoy this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12 Chiba Midnight

**Hello folks. This fic has reached 100 reviews as this chapter was uploaded, and that's pretty big for me XD thank you everyone reading and posting your reviews.**

 **Ok with chapter….um there is a bit of M content but its hidden and I think the term is called lime, but I'm not clear on its definition.**

 **I so got to get back on my Naruto story. but it seems like this story is getting more fame lol.**

 **Also I wish to know if you guys also have F** **error type 1 when you upload. Cause this happened twice already for this story. First time was on chapter 11, and now this is a re-upload.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Chiba Midnight

Reaching home, Hachiman entered through the front door. "I'm home." He quietly said. Hearing noises inside, he stepped in further to see that Komachi was sitting at the dining table. And to his surprise, both parents were at home in the evening. His father was sitting next to Komachi, while mother was cooking for dinner and the cat was having its dinner on the floor.

This was a rather rare occurrence in Hachiman's family, parents at home early with their daughter.

The father and daughter were having a conversation together with Komachi acting all cutesy while father was having all of his attention on her.

"Oh. Onii-chan. You're back." Komachi said a little excitedly, leaving her father somewhat surprised his son, and displeased inside that Komachi was putting her attention on Hachiman now.

"Hachiman. Why didn't you say you were home?" His mother asked while she was still cooking.

"I did, Okaa-san." Hachiman said, before turning to the other man in the house. "Otou-san." He greeted to his father. "Hachiman." His father gave a quick response before putting his attention back onto his daughter.

"Dinner's almost ready." His mother said as she turned off the gas in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go shower first." Hachiman was about to head upstairs until she called him. "Have dinner first." All four were seated together, with Komachi seated with father and opposite mother. Hachiman was seated on the other corner silent and keeping to himself while the other three were in a conversation.

"So how today?" His mother finally asked him.

"Yeah, it' fine." Hachiman gave his vague answer. "I see." She went right back into her conversation with Komachi and father. Komachi talked about her day in school with her parents, while Hachiman whom did not have anything to contribute to the conversation was silent for the most part, eating his rice.

"Oi Onii-chan." Komachi said to him. "Were you listening?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah, you made cookies in Home Economics, and then everyone in your class wanted to try it. Nice Komachi." Hachiman turned his face to her.

"Uwah, you were actually listening. Nice Onii-chan." Komachi said, looking all cutesy and bright. This however, earned him an unpleasant gaze from his father. Hachiman kind of expected this already with his father being obsessively overprotective of Komachi, but he did not really get the hostility he's receiving. He and his father used to have father-son activities, but that was a long time ago. And now, Hachiman did not even know what his father sees now.

The dinner continued, with it mostly consisting Komachi being focused on by mother and father all the time, being all lively together. Komachi being showered in attention and nicety.

Whereas Hachiman continuing to eat his dinner was in turmoil inside.

His mind went to dark roads, _"It's easier, isn't it? It feels better doesn't it? It won't hurt right? Just keep your attention on the kid that has no problems. The one with all the charms and cuteness, the kid that will go far in life. And to just overlook the troubled kid, the kid with all the problems, the disappointing one. It's easier right?"_ His mind then took him back to one year ago.

* * *

 **Flashback to one year ago.**

"What happened to you?! Are you alright?" Hachiman mom was shocked when she saw her son return home from high school with bandages around his arms and the plaster on his face. The same day when he saved Yui's dog from death.

Hachiman tried to explain. "It's uh…I-"

"Did you get into another fight again?" His mother asked him sternly.

"W-What are you-"

"The first day in high school and you got into another fight already." She held Hachiman's chin firmly to see the plaster on his face.

"It's not what you-"

"When you asked me to let you take those martial arts classes, I trusted you that it was not for this Hachiman." She crossed her arms.

"You're not listening Okaa-san. It was not a fight." Hachiman raised his voice a bit so she would listen despite wishing it would not come to that. "Then what happened to you?" She asked, calming down now.

"I…had an accident." Hachiman told her.

"An accident?" His mother grabbed his arm carefully to see the bandage.

"Yeah, when I was on the way to school. A car."

"A car?! You got hit by a car!" His mother now had a face of worry. "How did it happen?"

"I..I…" Hachiman started to look down, away from his mother's eyes. "I was saving this dog on the road and-"

"And you got yourself hit a by car for that? You risked your life, just to save a dog?" His mother was not expecting this. "Well…yeah." Hachiman said.

"Why?" His mother was still inspecting his arm. "Did the driver stop the car, did you get the car's number?"

He gently pulled his hand out of her grip. "Kaa-san it's ok. I don't really want to press charges or-"

"Are you stupid?! This is no small matter, getting hit by a car is very serious!" She told her son firmly. "It's just scratches, I'm fine." Hachiman said. "I'm ok. I just don't want to blow this out of proportion."

His mother let out a sigh, having a hand on her temple. "I really don't understand what is with you Hachiman? Why would you do this to yourself?"

"W-What was I supposed to do then? Just stand there while a car runs over a dog when the owner was crying out for it?" Hachiman made his argument.

The two were silent for a moment, before his mother said. "Just…Just go and wash up." Hachiman couldn't bring himself to face her, and carried on to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Eating his last bit of rice, Hachiman cleared his throat to gain the rest of the family's attention. "I'm going head upstairs. Quite bushed already. Goodnight." He stood up from his seat, took his bowl and rinsed it clean.

Night arrived and after a shower, Hachiman was in his room lounging on his bed with the door locked, lights off and the crescent moon shining through the open window. The rest of his family had already turned in from their long day.

Hachiman was not in a good mood now, his mind was going back through many things that has come to past, and it was making his eyes narrowed, his mouth twitched a bit. He needed to do something now, take his mind on something else.

He needed to become someone else right now.

Hachiman opened his closet, pushing his clothes aside he took out his suit. Putting it on, he put his knee pads on as well. He held the mask in his hands seeing its red eyes before putting it on. Before he left however he thought. _"Maybe I should bring something that can help me see things further."_ Digging through the closet he found his old small binoculars in its leather pouch, attaching it to his belt with the pouch's small Velcro strap, it became part of his belt.

With a fluid jump out of the window, he was out of the house and onto another roof, silently moving through the rooftops.

Jumping onto the roofs of the other households, Hachiman was careful to be silent to remain undetected. Moving up to the west, the family houses were soon disappearing, in its place were higher buildings such as apartments and condominiums. Standing on the roof of another household, in front of Hachiman was the road and across it and opposite was an apartment building.

" _If only I had some way to climb up on rooftops faster."_ Hachiman thought. Thankfully the road was empty when Hachiman made a leap and landing with a roll, he dashed across the road and into an alleyway. Climbing onto pipes, ledges and condensers, he got hold of the fire escape of one building.

Silently climbing to the top, he was back on rooftops again.

This time he got onto a crouch on the edge, taking out his binoculars. He scanned across the streets, seeing one or two business men in different pathways. It was fairly quiet. _"Guess I should keep moving."_

Getting a starting run, he jumped over to another roof top and dashed across. And on the other side was a carpark building. With leap he landed on the top floor of the carpark building, with a couple of cars on the roof level Hachiman was hidden in the darkness of the night.

Crouching on the edge again, he scanned across the skyscrapers off in the distance, the long coat he wore flowed with the breeze. Seeing through the binoculars, it was rather therapeutic. Being in the shadows, gazing the city in the night. But that only clouds the fact that something wrong could very well be happening right now somewhere.

Hachiman's eyes were on a corporate building, particularly at the fire escape. Just when he was about to shift his gaze elsewhere, something caught his eyes on the corporate building's fire escape.

" _Hmm? What's that?"_ Hachiman focused his attention on the fire escape. A man and a woman in their 20s and in office wear. _"Okay what is going on over there? The hell are you two doing?"_ Hachiman had suspicious eyes behind the red lenses of the mask. _"A little late isn't it? Overtime?"_ Soon Hachiman was seeing something 'magical' for a teenager.

" _Oh whoaaaah. Hellooooo, Oh ho ho what do we have here huh?"_ Hachiman was snickering inside now. _"Outside? Really?! In a fire escape? So confident no one is noticing? Whoa….."_

Continuing to watch the two with his binoculars, hormones was getting the better of Hachiman. He did not know whether who was in the wrong here, but to Hachiman they were giving a free show and he was the only audience.

" _Hehe, Hahaha. Admit it Batman, I'm sure even you have seen this kind of thing when you're out there at some point."_ Hachiman's adolescent mind was making this excuse.

" _Next comes off the bra…and off it goes! Damn!"_ Hachiman's jaw dropped. His eyes behind the mask's red eyes widened.

" _Oh man! Hahaha!"_ A trickle of blood leaked from his nostril.

" _And now the bottom garments…whoa hohoho Holy Shit!"_ Hachiman was doing his best to keep quiet in the dark. _"Oh shit! Man, I guess is what constitutes as 'working overtime.' Whoa!"_

Hachiman's show was interrupted however when the sound of loud revving engine took his attention away from the two.

Now his binoculars was on the road below the expressway. He saw what was making the noise, a GTR. Yellowish orange with black racing stripes, with yellow neon lights beneath the car.

The neon lights shining in the night was what got Hachiman's attention, in his view it's making the car look like some…

Firefly.

Next to the car there another car, Hachiman couldn't make out what it was. The two cars soon sped off, with the Firefly GTR getting ahead of the other car. _"A street race? In Chiba?"_ Hachiman continued observing the Firefly GTR speeding off onto the expressway, the yellow neon light the car lit its path.

" _It's illegal. But it's not like they're hurting people right?"_ Hachiman wondered. _"Well maybe not yet. But at least we know that this car raced there, which means that road is a potential racing circuit track to those street racer."_

Hachiman sighed. _"Wish I could drive now. Could use a black car, that'd be so helpful….or maybe a black tank."_

Hachiman got his view back to the corporate building's fire escape, the man and woman however were leaving already. _"Wha- Aww that was quicker than I thought."_

Giving one last scan across the streets things were somewhat quiet, apart from the race that was beyond Hachiman's reach. He decided it was time to head back.

* * *

In school, Hachiman was again with Hiratsuka Shizuka in the faculty office. They were both seated opposite each other in the couches in the office.

And Shizuka was not pleased with Hachiman, and he was not surprised. She was holding his career observation application survey, reading it to him what he had wrote while he sat there unfazed by her intimidating aura.

"Hikigaya Hachiman.

Desired Career: Househusband

Desired Workplace: Home

Reason: No other place available has taken an interest to me, so I'd like to take the career of househusband, and my home as the workplace for my school's career observation. "

She slammed her foot on the glass coffee table, glaring at Hachiman, which did not really do anything to him.

"You know what I'm about to say, don't you?" She said with a slow and threatening voice.

Hachiman was silent for a moment. "That I should write it again?"

"Of course you will. You better." She got her feet off the table. "Quick question, if a girl student says that she wants to be a housewife in this career observation, she gets a free pass?" Hachiman asked.

"She'll get what's coming."

"Which is a free pass?"

"No Hikigaya." Shizuka messaged her temple. "I thought you changed a bit through some time already."

Hachiman then said. "Maybe some people would rather stick to their own guns."

Shizuka felt that he needed a method that was more impactful to bring her message across. Just when she about to ram her fist into his gut however, her wrist was caught and twisted slightly in a firm wrist lock, stopping her punch. "Ah! What?" Shizuka was taken by surprise.

Hachiman quickly let go of her hand to prevent any damage. "There is a limit to how much physical abuse I'm willing to take from you." He calmly said.

However his facial expression clearly said 'Don't test me.'

Shizuka was holding her wrist to see if any damage was done. She looked at Hachiman in a hurtful way. "Hachiman you're such a brute. Are you trying to hurt me?"

"You tried to punch me, and you have already done so in the past. Don't try to act like you're the victim." He gave his counterargument.

She sat back down with a disappointed look. "Hasn't your time in the Service Club helped you at all?"

Hachiman then exhaled and looked out the window. "Maybe if I was actually enjoying myself there…"

She took in what he said for a moment. With a sigh she went to reach for her cigarette she was using that was on the ashtray on the table, only to find it crushed and making it unusable.

Shizuka did not see this coming. "What the? When did you?"

"You should stop smoking Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman faced her again.

"Why? You don't like that I smoke?"

He then said. "Nobody likes cancer, or gum disease, or heart problems or lung infection, or-"

"Ok, ok I hear you." She leaned back on her couch. "Anyway, resubmit your application survey. Also students will attend this workplace observation in groups of three."

"Resubmit for what? I'm just going to put the same thing again."

"You still intend to observe your own home?" She looked disappointed.

"I said it in the survey already, no other place available interest me."

"Wait hold on. What do you mean by 'available'?"

"The school's career observation had the criteria that only local companies are applicable. And since none of the available ones interest me, I might as well just stay at home and get this school career observation over and be done with it." Hachiman explained.

"So are you saying that there is a place you actually want to see? A househusband is not truly what you want?" Shizuka asked, with a hopeful face for Hachiman.

"What? Did you really think that I believe the money will make itself? As much it is ideal to just be a househusband, I highly doubt a 'pathetic loner' as you said would get a chance at that." Hachiman inhaled and continued. "Yes, there is a place I want to see. The problem is that it does not fit into the school career observation's criteria."

"What is it then Hikigaya? Tell me." Shizuka leaned forward. He was silent for a moment before telling her.

"Wayne Enterprises."

* * *

 **Naughty Hachiman ^.^**

 **Batman's Firefly is Garfield Lynns, Hachiman's Firefly is a street racer.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13 Failure

**Hey guys back again, hope this chapter is done well for you all.**

 **Had a couple of reviews saying they did not want a neglect story. Well, it's not really the main focus of the story, so rest easy on that.**

 **Oh and zorro99, if you can tell me which neglect stories you've read that were bad to you that'd be nice. Just want to read them for the heck of it.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and review, thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Failure

"Wayne Enterprises?" Shizuka was really not expecting this, Hachiman requesting for a company such as this.

"Yeah, the branch in Chiba." Hachiman answered. "That's what I wanted to see."

The two were silent for a moment until Shizuka. "Hikigaya, you know that what you're asking for will most likely be declined right?" She cleared her throat halfway. "I don't think the school is going to just change their criteria for just one student. On top of that, you are talking about an international multi-billion dollar corporation here."

"I know, figures." Hachiman sighed. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Alright, I'll see if I can find a way or something. But no promises." Shizuka said. "In the meantime team up with whomever you want for the career observation."

"Doubt if people want to team up with me either way." Hachiman whispered to himself in English.

"What'd you say?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh no, no it's nothing. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, go on Hachiman, you got club activities don't you?" Shizuka bid him farewell.

On his way to the clubroom, with hands on his pockets Hachiman was pondering on another thing.

" _Those thugs think I'm Batman, but I'm not. And I haven't thought of a name for myself. But who am I?"_ Hachiman thought further. _"Scary name, hmm….maybe The Hooded Phantom? I wear a hood I guess but….I don't know it sounds like some opera ghost. Uh what else….Shadowman? Eh….sounds so overused for some reason. Do I have to add 'man' into the name? Then why not just Hachiman? Yeah I might as well just get out there without a mask."_

He was getting closer to the clubroom, and he still deciding on which name suited best. _"I don't know why but somehow…Batman just sounds intimidating. Batman…Batman."_ Hachiman still could not decide on a name. " _I dress in black, and some crimson red as well and then I stick to the shadows in the night…The Crimson Shadow?" Hachiman pondered on the name. "Um…I kind of like the name but I don't know…The Crimson Shadow…hmm nah maybe something else. Dammit I can't decide."_

Opening the door, he stepped into the clubroom. Yukino was at her usual seat, reading her usual book.

"You didn't see her?" Yukino asked.

"Who?" Hachiman asked putting his bag down. The club room door opened right after that.

"There you are!" Yui pointed at him.

"You hadn't shown up to the club room. So the only option was to go look for you. For Yuigahama-san that it." Yukino explained.

"I went around asking people where you were. And they were all like 'Hikigaya? Who's that?" It made it really hard to find you." Yui said to him in a blaming way.

"Oh, I see." Hachiman sat down on his seat.

"Oi, aren't you going to apologize for making me run around to find you?" Yui whined.

"How's that my fault? You made the decision yourself to go look for me. This is on your own account." He calmly replied.

Yui puffed her cheeks with nothing to counter what he said. "A-Anyway, g-give me your phone number." She pointed at him, "B-Because then I don't have go around looking for you. It's embarrassing! And I don't want people asking what our relationship is." She shyly looked away at the last sentence.

"Oh ok then." He handed her his phone.

"You want me to type it? Quite amazed you can hand over your phone to someone else just like that." Yui said.

"You don't have to type it. Just call your number from my phone and you'll get the number right?" Hachiman gave the suggestion. Taking his advice Yui did that.

After her phone rang, Yui began making her contact name on Hachiman's phone. "Here you go?" She handed his phone to him. Seeing her name on the phone's contact list, there were hearts and ribbons icon next to it. _"Going to have to change this afterwards."_

Yui using her phone suddenly exhaled in slight discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" Yukino asked noticing her.

""Huh, oh no. Nothing's wrong. It's just that I got this weird message. I was little surprised." Yui said.

Yukino went back to her and said. "Hikigaya-kun, if you don't want to end up in court, you should refrain from sending such disgusting messages in the future."

Hachiman was not taking that lightly. "Really? You just straight up assume that I'm the one responsible? And what, you're going to tell me that you have proof?"

She then eyeballed him accusingly. "I think your words are proof enough. There are certain lines the criminals always say. "Where's the proof?" 'Impressive deduction skills. You should write novels." "I can't stay in the same room as a killer.""

Now an upset Hachiman was ready for an argument.

"Are you for real? I just got my phone back from Yuigahama-san. How do you think she can get a message from me this quickly? And I don't have any friends, thus no associates to send the message for me, nor I do I have any motives in this manner." He said defensively, which Yukino was taken aback but also irked. "Besides, you want to talk about what criminals say, I can say that you were trying to cover your tracks by immediately accusing me."

"Oi Hikki take it easy." Yui said seeing his serious face. "You don't have to be so mean to Yukinon."

"I'm not the one pointing fingers here." Hachiman said. Yui then turned to Yukino, "Yukinon, I don't think Hikki is the culprit."

"And your proof?" Yukino asked.

"Well, it was about people in my class. So Hikki has no connection with them." Yui replied.

"I see. Then, Hikigaya-kun can't be the culprit." Yukinon said. "That's valid evidence? Wow you fail as a detective." Hachiman crossed his arms.

Before anyone of them could continue, there was a knock on the door and Hayama Hayato entered.

"Uh I wanted to ask a favour." He said as he stepped in. "This is the Service Club right?" He smiled at Hachiman. Having a neutral face Hachiman said. "This is the place."

"Hiratsuka-sensei said this was the place if I had a problem." Hayato made his way to the girls in the room. "I had such a hard time getting out of my club meeting-"

Yukino cut him off mid-sentence. "We don't need to hear your story, you came here to ask us for something right, Hayama Hayato-kun." Sounding quite cold directly to Hayato, which did not go unnoticed by Hachiman.

"Oh right about that." Hayato took out his phone and showed it to Yui. "Oh the weird message."

Yukino began reading the messages as Yui presented them to her. "Tobe is a delinquent that belongs to a gang, picking fights with West High students at the arcade. Yamato dates three girls at once, he's total scum. And Ooka takes out rivals schools' with rough play. A chain mail huh?"

"Since this started going around, things have been quite uncomfortable in class. It makes me upset that someone writing these things about my friends. Oh, but I don't want to find who did it. I want to know how to settle this peacefully. Can you help?" Hayato asked. Yukino still having her Ice Queen look.

With a hand at her chin she said, "So in other words, you need us to get this under control."

"Yeah, pretty much." Hayato said.

"Then, we'll have to find out who did it."

Hachiman then said, "Weren't you listening? He said didn't want to find out who it was, just to settle this 'peacefully'."

"Why do you have to do that?" Hayato asked with shocked eyes.

Yukino ignored Hachiman, she stepped to the window, gazing out the window she said, "Chain mail, the despicable behaviour that tramples upon the dignity of others. They slander others with the intention to hurt them, while plotting from the shadows, never revealing themselves. You have to eradicate it at the root in order for it to be stopped effectively. I'm the source on that."

" _Killing a crocodile, stopping smugglers but this, this is so…..I don't know…..so innocent high school."_ Hachiman thought.

"People like that must be thoroughly destroyed. That's my way." Yukino said looking over her shoulder at them.

"Well you sound murderous all of a sudden." Hachiman said in English to her.

"What are you saying Hikki?" Yui asked.

"Nothing important Yuigahama-san." Yukino answered for him. Then she spoke to Hayato, "I wind find the culprit. I believe a single word will stop them. Then you can decide on what to do after that? Is that alright with you?" Her tone gave the message that she would not take no for an answer.

"Sure, that's fine." Hayato said with reluctance.

Yukino turned her body around. "When did the message first start to show up?"

"Last weekend right?" Hayato asked Yui and she nodded.

"Did anything happen in your class, Yuigahama-san, Hayama-kun?" Yukino asked

"Nothing in particular." Yui said.

"Yeah, the same as always." Hayato added.

"Just for the sake of asking, what about you?" Yukino looked at Hachiman. Hiding his irritation at that jab he answered. "The only thing I know that is considered rather recent would be the career observation."

"Oh right. That's it, because we're going to be in groups." Yui said. "I think I know who did it."

"Can you explain?" Yukino asked.

"When people are grouped in events like this, their relationships afterward will be affected. People will get sensitive over these things."

"We're doing our workplace observation in groups of three, so you're thinking that if there was a group of four friends, one is going to be left out, and thus he'd kick someone out to avoid being excluded?" Hachiman clarified.

"Yup." Yui said.

"So, we can assume that one of them is the culprit." Yukino said.

"Whoa, hang on." Hayato said. "I don't think any one of them is the culprit. Each of them had a message talking bad about them. So I don't think any one of them is responsible."

"If they believe any of the three is the one, the culprit could be doing this to make him look like the victim so the heat won't be on him." Hachiman said. Hayama was having a slight frown at that, thinking that his friends would become so dastardly.

"Can you tell me about those three?" Yukino asked.

"Tobe's got a bad look, but he's the best at managing the mood. He's very proactive during events and an all-around nice guy." Hayato said.

With a notepad Yukino said, "So he's a class clown, a frivolous idiot who can only be noisy, yes?"

Hayama was lost for words a bit before continuing, "Yamato's calm and good at listening. He's a chill guy, doing things at his own pace who makes everyone around at ease I guess."

"Slow and indecisive."

"Eh uh, Ooka's very friendly and considerate. He's always helping people out."

"An opportunist who's always worrying what others think, then." Yukino concluded. Now Hachiman was noticing that Hayato was still trying to keep his smile intact after Yukino gave her trash-talk. One thing Hachiman could not get was why Hayato was letting her do this.

"Any one of them could the one." Yukino said. "What Hayama-kun has said doesn't give me much to go on. What do you two think?"

Yui said, "I don't really know them that well."

"Hikigaya-kun?" Yukino turned to him.

"Well, if we're only going to base on what you concluded about them." Hachiman paused. "I might rule them all out."

Everyone was surprised by his statement. Hayato was looking at him with a face of optimism.

"Don't get me wrong Hayama-san, I'm not saying this because of what you're thinking." Hachiman said. Yukino then asked, "Care to explain?"

"Based on what you and Hayama-san said, Ooka would be too scared of what people would think about him, thus he wouldn't really spread messages about himself, knowing it's going to affect his own reputation. If Yamato is slow and indecisive as you say, then he would not be involved in this because he's not cunning enough to carry out this plan, from last weekend for that matter. And Tobe, no offence but he doesn't seem very bright enough to come up with something this elaborate."

Listening to what Hachiman said, everyone was starting to wonder, but Hachiman continued. "It could be one of them, but we don't have anything concrete. For all we know, someone else could be doing this for some other motive."

"Uwah, that's creepy." Yui shivered a bit.

Yukino said. "Regardless, Yui's lead and those three are what we have now. So could you go investigate them for me?"

Yui looked down a bit in discomfort. "O-Okay."

"I'm sorry. It's not a nice thing to do."

"I'll do it." Hachiman said. "It won't really make a difference to me, pretty sure that I can point out if there's something up with them."

"I won't be holding my breath."

"I'll do it, too!" Yui raised her hand up, facing Yukino. "I can't just leave this to Hikki!" She then got closer to her, "Besides, I can't ignore a request from you, Yukinon!"

"Oh?" Yukino's cheeks reddened. Yui hugged her. "I'll do my best! Yukinon!"

Hayato said with his smile, "You all are pretty good friends."

"Those two are." Hachiman said, with hand in his pockets.

"You too, Hikigaya-kun." He turned to him, and again donning his smile.

"Yeah, no." Hachiman said, "You seem pretty forgiving after that mess with Yui and Yumiko."

"Oh that, yeah you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not."

* * *

The next day, Yui was ready to start her investigation, she went up to Hachiman's seat "You can just leave this to me, so you don't have to do anything."

"Why so much motivation?" He asked her.

"Well, c-cause this is Yukinon's request."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh…ok then, so what's your plan?"

"I'm going to see what the girls have to say. We girls know about relationships between everyone in the class. And if I bring someone they don't like they will really get into the talk."

"Gossip, yeah I should know." Hachiman's eyes shifted a bit.

"Anyway, I got this, so you don't have to do anything."

"Uhuh."

With that, she left to join Yumiko and Ebina, Hachiman was overhearing their conversation from his seat, where his noticed Yumiko was giving him a questioning glance before listening to Yui.

Yui spoke, "Yeah, so like Tobecchi, Ooka-kun and Yamato-kun are kind of weird lately, huh?"

Hachiman decided to turn his attention on the male clique while Yui was asking her friends. Seeing the boys with Hayato, conversing with such livelihood, so loud, so happy, and without a care in the world.

He then heard the sound of footsteps approaching, he turned to the front to see Totsuka Saika approaching him, noticing there's some muscles on his bones, although he still had that feminine face of his.

"Hikigaya-kun." Saika greeted. Hachiman greeted back. "Totsuka."

"Have you decided on the group you're going with for workplace observation?"

"Not really. There's something I got to check with Hiratsuka-sensei first before I could go any further in this. You?"

"M-Me? I've…already decided."

"People in your tennis club is it?"

"Huh, uh no I-I was thinking-" Saika was cut off when Hayato came up to them.

"Oh Hayama-kun." Saika greeted and Hayato greeted back. "What is it?" Hachiman asked him.

"I just wondered if you'd found out anything." Hayato said. Tilting his head to see behind Hayato, Hachiman observed the three, and he noticed something. "If we're following Yui's case notes, I may have a solution to this." He said to Hayato.

It was still lunchbreak and in the Service Club room, Hachiman gave his deduction to Yui, Yukino, and Hayato.

"I can't point out who the culprit is, but I did find out something. And that they are not friends with each other."

"How's that?" Hayato asked.

"When you're not with them, they don't get along. Only when you come in, things get lively with them. Hayama is their friend, and anyone else is their friend's friend. It's all centred on you, you're the glue in this."

"Oh, I can totally get that." Yui had a face of realization.

"Assuming what you say is true, it still reinforces their motives. If we cannot find the culprit, the issue will never be resolved." Yui stepped forward.

"This is under Yui's case notes that one of them is responsible. Well, you don't have to find the culprit, you just have to take away the cause of this." Hachiman said, facing Hayato.

Yukino had a face of scepticism. "How do we solve this?" Hayato asked.

"We take you out of the equation." Hachiman said.

Back in the classroom, the blackboard at the back had the groupings for the career observations, with Ooka, Tobe and Yamato together in one group.

Hayato was seated in front of Hachiman. "You managed to settle it peacefully. Thanks."

"Mhm, but I didn't really do anything." Hachiman said. _"Plus, we don't know for sure if the case is closed by my deduction, but whatever just let them deal with it."_

"Those three were quite surprised when I said that I wouldn't team up with them." Hayato said, "But I hope this way, it will be a chance for them to become friends."

"Your optimism almost comes off as mentally delusional." Hachiman said.

"Hahaha, I would rather call it hopeful." Hayato chuckled, giving his trademark smile again. "Hikigaya-kun, you don't have a team yet right? Shall we team up?" Hayato extended his hand to him.

"I need to confirm something with Hiratsuka-sensei first, but I guess it is fine." Hachiman shook his hand. Saika then confronted Hachiman. "Hey what about me? I also want to go with you."

And thus, Hachiman, Hayato and Saika were on the same group. And soon enough, everyone was all over Hayato, wishing to join him wherever he wanted to go in this career observation. This, to Hachiman made this whole case of the chain mail issue, utterly pointless.

* * *

School had ended with the evening sun at the horizon, Hachiman with his bag slung over his shoulder, was making his way to the shoe box shelves to retrieve his outdoor shoes at the building's entrance.

" _Well if they don't want to take my suspicion into consideration, that's they're problem."_ Hachiman was getting closer to the shoe boxes shelves when he heard someone was already there. With silent footsteps he peeked out at the turn, to see that he was not alone. There was someone there, and it didn't look like a friendly presence.

It looked like the person was male and but with the evening sun all he could see was a silhouette, and the figure was meddling with one of the shoe box in the shelves, like he was planting something in the box, it looked like a piece of paper.

Before he could confront him, Hachiman heard someone's footstep from behind him. He turned around to see a blond coming to his direction.

Miura Yumiko.

Hachiman turned back to see that the person was gone. Ignoring the male student, Yumiko passed by him. Hachiman was not liking this. Things turned out what he had not hoped for. Yumiko opened her shoe box in the shelves, which was the same one the figure had meddled with.

Hachiman watched as Yumiko was confused by the paper, she took it out and read it. Seeing her face turning flustered, with pink tinted cheeks and dreamy eyes. Hachiman knew what this was.

A trap.

Hachiman had to stop her before she could even spring the trap. Without thinking he walked up to her. "Miura-san." Hachiman called to her.

"Hmm?" She turned to see who called, only to have a slight our face. "Oh…it's you Hikio."

"What is that paper?" He pointed at it.

"It's none of your business." She snapped back.

Hachiman quickly took the paper off her hands. "Hey!" She raised her voice. He read the paper.

'Dear Yumiko,

I don't know I can help with this anymore, I desperately need to talk to you to confirm things between me and you.

Please come by to the abandoned factory below the highway at the middle school district after school.

H.H'

" _Oh no."_ Hachiman had one guess on who H.H was. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Yumiko snatched the paper back from him.

"Miura-san. Listen to me, Hayato did not send this letter to you." Hachiman told her.

"Huh? What are you saying? Gross."

"Someone else put that letter in your shoe box. I saw him just now, just before you got here."

"Who?"

"Someone else, I don't know who, but he doesn't look like a student. You have to trust me." Hachiman said.

Yumiko however came to the wrong conclusion, she backed away from him with a look of disgust. "You're jealous of Hayato is that it? That's why you are telling me this crap and you don't want me to see Hayato? Repulsive."

Hachiman groaned in frustration. "Are you kidding me? I lie to you for what? You're going to walk into a trap."

"Just go away Hikio. Gross." Yumiko turned and walked out of the building. Hachiman sighed, _"Shit, dammit now what? If I keep pestering her, she's just going to cry out that I'm harassing her then I'm screwed."_ Regardless, he had to do something. His eyes narrowed.

If Hikigaya Hachiman could not protect her, someone else will.

* * *

Miura Yumiko finally arrived at the abandoned factory just as the letter instructed. Entering in, she called out. "Ne Hayato? Where are you?"

She stepped in further into the abandoned factory, the distant sound of cars on the highway above the factory was heard. With oil drums scattered around and empty crates stacked all over, it was somewhat eerie.

"Hayato? Answer me please." She called out again.

"Oh wow she actually came." A voice she did not recognized was heard in the factory. With a gasp she turned around to see two males coming to her with evil grins. A tall and lanky one whom was in a uniform she'd recognized as West High, the other was a slightly older man around 20, in black leather jacket, grey pants and sporting tattoos around his arms and he was wearing a beanie.

"The boss was right, she's a damn cutie."

Yumiko with shocked eyes tried to hold her ground. "Who are you two creeps?!"

"Oh, she's also a big shot huh?" The West High student said with a smug face, approaching her. "Heh, dumb blond acting all tough. I enjoy breaking weak girls like you." The other said.

She tried to keep her tough look, now did she realize, Hachiman was right and she was wrong.

"St-Stay away from me." Yumiko said with glaring eyes. Before she could a run for it, she felt two big hands grabbing her arms from behind, with a shriek she turned her head to see another male, looking a year older than her, severely overweight and sweating all over.

"How do you do?" He said to her with a sick smile. "Get off me!" Yumiko swung her legs backwards, striking him in between the legs. With a dragging groan, the overweight man let go of her and held his crotch. Yumiko used her bag to swat the West High student in the face, but before she could so anything else, a hard hand from the man with the beanie slapped her across the face, knocking her down.

The overweight male recovering from his attack, got on top of her, pushing her down. Before she could scream, he forced a towel around her mouth, gagging her. He tied the towel behind her head. Beads of tears rolled down Yumiko as she felt powerless and continued to sob.

"That hurt bitch, so I'm going to punish you, very slowly." The overweight guy said with disgusting lust with the other two surrounding her snickering. He unbuttoned the first button of her shirt and she struggled to get free but to no avail. All she prayed for in her mind was someone to save her.

Before the overweight man could go for the next button, a black and red figure was dashing towards them from the front. The overweight man tilted his head up, only to be met with a knee from the black and red saviour, smashing his face right on the nose, with extra hardness with a knee pad. The black and red figure landed behind them after his knee kick.

"Eaaaargh!" The man rolled off Yumiko, clutching his bleeding nose. "What the f-" The West High student and beanie man did not see it coming, it happened so fast. They turned to see the figure in a black hood, with its red eyes and long coat. Yumiko still lying on the ground quickly back away from them, before laying her eyes on the saviour with awe and terror.

Hachiman stood there with a scowl and clenching fists, waiting for them to make the first move. He was wearing his long coat and gloves, his long coat was buttoned up to cover his school shirt. He had his school pants and outdoor shoes on, along with his knee pads.

"Tha-That thing is real?!" The West High student was now cowering. "He's real?! Shit, get him!" The beanie said and charged for Hachiman.

Hachiman spun around delivering a kick across his face, countering his charge. With a left hook, and a backhand and the beanie man was down on his back. "St-Stay away from me!" The West High student overwhelmed in fear, decided to raise a fist to strike Hachiman. Hachiman simply caught his fist and countered the West High student with a palm strike right on the chest knocking him down.

The beanie man got up, now he took out a folding knife. Hachiman got ready as the man pulled his hand back, he attempted a slash and Hachiman dodged. Another attempt was made and Hachiman backed away again. The third slash however, Hachiman caught his wrist and twisted it, locking his wrist. Hachiman pulled the wrist, and used his knee to kick the man in the gut. With another punch in the face, Hachiman grabbed the man's head and jumped up, pointing his knee to the man's face to let the knee pad do the damage. And now he was out.

Yumiko hyperventilating was paralysed in awe and terror, watching the whole fight. Hachiman turned to see her on the ground, he made his towards her, but she closed her eyes in fear.

Yumiko only felt the towel gagging her loosened, and it was out of her mouth. "Are you alright?" She heard a low voice. She opened her eyes to see up close of the black hooded figure with red eyes.

"On your feet." Hachiman said to her giving her a hand, her trembling hand reach out to take his. Hachiman slowly pulled her on her feet. Yumiko just stared at his face with dropped jaws.

"Y-You're….You're re…..You're real?" Yumiko stuttered.

Hachiman did not answer, instead he walked up to the West High student was still groaning in pain and Yumiko in awe and terror just stood and watch. And now the West High student was being grabbed by the collar to face the black and red vigilante with his growling scowl.

"Who's your boss?" Hachiman growled at him.

The West High student mumbled. "I…I…I-"

"Who sent you here?" Hachiman raised his voice a bit. The West High student was hyperventilating so much, and finally he was out cold. "Dammit."

Hachiman then turned to Yumiko who couldn't take her eyes off him. "Can you walk?" He asked her.

"Huh, uh…uh y-yeah I-I can." Yumiko said. He went to get her bag.

Suddenly a yelling got their attention. They both turned to see the overweight man with his bleeding nose, stared at Hachiman.

"I will not be some fat loser now!" He shouted, in his hand was a syringe and its content were something bright green. _"What the hell is that?"_ Hachiman's eye narrowed seeing the drug, Yumiko was hiding behind him.

Whatever it was, it looked poisonous, like a toxin.

Like a Venom.

The man jammed the syringe in his neck, and its content went into his body. Soon the overweight man was losing his fat appearance. Massive muscles were forming around his arms and legs. The man growled as his muscles grew.

"Go! Get out of here! Run! Now!" Hachiman told Yumiko, she didn't need to be told twice. Yumiko took and her bag from him and escaped.

Hachiman just watched as his adversary bulked up some more, now veins in his muscles were pulsing around his arms. _"Okay, fat dude is not fat anymore."_

Seeing all those muscles and mass, Hachiman knew this. He was not at the advantage anymore, he was now the weak one. Now he was physically inferior.

The new adversary, was a bane to his strength now.

"Who's supplying your drug?" Hachiman snarled, Hachiman could not back down now.

Instead of answering the new foe picked up a wooden crate with ease. He threw it at Hachiman and the vigilante rolled out of the way in time. The stronger foe charged for Hachiman pulling an arm back to punch him, Hachiman quickly shifted to the side dodging the punch.

Hachiman rammed fist to the foe's gut and another to the face. All it felt like he was punching a wall of muscles, it hurt his knuckles badly. Before a third punch was delivered, the man grabbed Hachiman fist, and with one hand threw Hachiman to the wall. Hachiman's back slammed right to the wall, and he let out a yell of pain. The stronger foe, grabbed Hachiman and held him over his head and threw him across the factory.

Hachiman crashed through a bunch of crates, before getting himself buried in a pile of it. "I win." The stronger foe declared, too confident to find him in the rubble, he picked up his two associates and left victorious.

About a good few minutes later, Hachiman crawled out of all the pieces of wood piled on him. He pushed himself out in great pain. A trickle of blood rolled down from his mouth to his chin. His vision was a little blurry, he saw that everyone was gone. Breathing heavily, his body went through a fiery pain as he stood up. He wiped the blood off his chin.

" _Dammit. FuuccaaaHHH! Oh My God!"_ Hachiman held himself in pain, as he made his way to the corner of the factory, where his school bag was hidden in the shadows. He may have no information and no way on finding the criminals, but at least he saved Yumiko. He had to leave quickly, get to the cover of shadows below the highway to get back into his school uniform.

* * *

Night has fallen long before he reached home. He knew that Komachi was asleep at this time, but he didn't want to risk any chances. He quietly opened the main door a bit to put his shoes inside. Closing the door, Hachiman now wearing his socks to cover his feet made his way to the side of his house, looking up he saw his window.

Using all his remaining strength, Hachiman struggled to climb up to the window, pulling himself over, he plopped onto the floor of his dark room. He clenched his teeth hard, hissing in pain. He slowly pushed himself up, breathing heavily with his mouth.

He limped to the bathroom, his shower was a horrible one as he pained through it trying to clean himself up. Back in his room and in his home clothes, he took heat rub cream and applied it over his rib that was strained, and his strained ankle.

In the darkness of his room, Hachiman was in the corner of his bed, holding his side to hold his rib. Even getting to sleep was painful, it hurt terribly even just to breathe. He had failed miserably, he was not able to strike fear in the more powerful opponent. He had lost.

All he could do now was to try and get as much sleep as possible with his agony.

* * *

 **Hachiman's first loss, and a big one at that.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14 Why do we fall?

**Hello everyone. Back with a new chapter, hope I've done well.**

 **And thank you Icehole for the new cover thank you very much.**

 **I can't help thinking about this song below while making this chapter, the lyrics sort of reflects Hachiman's struggle and pain.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

" _It's not by fire, but what's forged in flame,_

 _Can drown the sorrow of a huntsman's pain._

 _This young man he died fair soon,_

 _By the light of the hunter's moon."_

 _The Devil and the Huntsman_

* * *

Chapter 14: Why do we fall?

Morning came and Komochi, in her school uniform was at her brother's door.

"Oi, Onii-chan." She called as she knocked on his door. "Are you getting ready?" There was no answer from his room. "Onii-chan?" She tried to open Hachiman's room door, but it was locked. "What, are you still asleep in there?" She called out to him again, with no response again.

"Did you stayed up late with video games?" She said from outside his room, still there was nothing coming out of the room.

"Fine whatever, you can sleep all day and get in trouble then Onii-chan. See ya." Komachi headed downstairs and she was out of the house.

* * *

Hachiman could not feel anything. He was in complete nothingness. With no sound and no light, just pitch darkness. Hachiman could not even see his own body, there was absolutely nothing around.

Voices soon echoed around, voices of people who wronged him all of his life.

" _Hey you, creepy shit. All alone huh?"_

" _HikiGAYa!"_

 _"Disgusting."_

" _Your eyes are like a dead fish's"_

" _Those disgusting scheming eyes,"_

" _Spineless minion."_

" _Weird Freak."_

" _Gross."_

Hachiman felt his teeth clenching hard, his breathing hardened.

He suddenly heard someone behind him. "I win."

Hachiman turned around in surprise, seeing it was the man he'd encountered before, with all his mass and muscles to boot. Hachiman was picked up and held up high over the head of the mass of muscles with his two arms.

"Now I will break you." He slammed Hachiman's back right on his knee. Hachiman could not even scream when the sound of breaking bones was made, his back was on fiery pain, consuming all of him, and he was dropped like a sack. The man of muscles was gone, Hachiman kept falling into darkness, into the depths.

He plummeted down into the Abyss.

But then before he could descend any further, a hand reached out from the darkness catching him by the throat. Hachiman could not let out a choked cry, he couldn't say anything, and it was like he was mute.

The hand that caught him felt cold, holding him firm and tight. Hachiman tried to see whom it was, but all he could see was two red glowing eyes, staring right into his soul in the abyss he'd plummeted into.

"Hikigaya Hachiman." He heard a low voice calling to him.

"So much pain, so much anger." Hachiman clenched his teeth at that. "So lonely, so miserable, so sad. You have fallen." Hachiman kept just kept his eyes on the red eyes, he knew who this was.

"Are you weak, pathetic, worthless, empty?!"

The sound of flapping wings soon surrounded him, but Hachiman couldn't turn his head around. The sounds of flapping wings intensified, and soon the sound of high pitched screeching came, swarming all over him. Hachiman could not take it anymore.

* * *

Hachiman opened his eyes wide, hyperventilating. He looked left and right, the sunlight shining his room from the window. He was back in his room, back in the same position in the corner of his bed last night. He felt one bead of tear that rolled from his eye. There were a few drops of blood stained on the quilt cover of his bed, he had been bleeding while he was sleeping.

" _A dream? What the-"_ Hachiman tried to take a deep breath, but one strained rib caused a massive sharp pain in him. "Eeeacrrk!" He groaned in pain, holding his side. His chest felt very tight.

Looking around, his phone was at the edge of the bed, he reached for it and check the time. _"Oh shit I'm going to be so late if I don't hurry!"_ He crawled out of the bed. Once he was on his feet, an ankle caused a bit of pain in him.

He had to get school, if Miura Yumiko saw that he wasn't in school, she may get suspicious of him.

Quickly getting another short shower, Hachiman got on his uniform, his chest still felt tight, and his breathing was short, causing him to rub his chest to ease the discomfort. His body was feeling a little cold, but his neck and forehead felt hot.

Skipping with breakfast, he limped to the front door, he was started to get a bad headache. He shook his head to fight off the ache in his head. Once he was out of the house however, he noticed where his bicycle was supposed to be was not there. "Ugh! Goddammit Komachi!"

* * *

After about what seemed to be forever to Hachiman, he managed to limp to school. _"This is a mistake."_ His breathing was getting very uncomfortable, and he was getting a bit of a chill in his bones. In the school building he was climbing the stairs, and getting short of breath quickly.

The sound of someone else climbing the stairs was ahead of him, looking up to see it was, he knew whom this was only as the girl who kept to herself by the classroom window. She may look mean at times, but as if that would scare him.

However, exhaustion was beating down on him heavily, he stopped halfway on the stairs, keeping his gaze on Kawasaki Saki to see if she was bothered by his presence, thankfully she was not, even when a gust of wind through the staircase got Hachiman's mind on something he did not think he would see, black lace.

But fatigue was taking his toil, his headache was pounding him. Saki had climbed up top already and was in the corridor, heading for the classroom. Hachiman tiredly followed, straggling behind her.

Once he climbed up the stairs and got to the corridor, Saki had already entered the classroom. Before he went on any further, he controlled his breathing, enduring the tightness in his chest and pain on a rib, ignoring the heat on his face he tried to walk normally.

Now trying his best to appear healthy, he walked down to corridor and entered the classroom. Seeing around the class, Miura Yumiko was not even in the classroom. Other students were getting ready to leave for separate classes. Some had to leave, some had to stay. And Kawasaki Saki was seated at the window looking unfazed.

And Hiratsuka Shizuka was at the front of the classroom. Laying her eyes on Hachiman, she was not pleased at all.

"The problem children are so many in this class. Hikigaya, come here." She said to him, and he did. "Aren't you an ungrateful brat eh? I try to help you out in your career observation, and you repay me with tardiness."

Trying to hide his pain, he tried to look like his normal self. Yui and Saika at the back of the classroom were watching him. "Hey come on, you got it wrong ok? And also you said no promises on the whole career observation deal, so I wasn't expecting anything from it."

"Oh, are you really asking for it now?" Shizuka was looking stern at him, cracking her knuckles. Now Yui and Saika had left the classroom.

Hachiman's breathing was starting to feel fatigued now. "Hiratsuka-sensei. Can you tell me why I am the only one that's getting it from you? I mean she was late too but she gets nothing?" He turned to Saki's direction.

"Don't try to hide by turning the attention on others Hikigaya." Shizuka said to him. Hachiman's eyelids was starting get very heavy, the heat in his head was overwhelming.

Seeing Hachiman's droopy eyes, Shizuka was getting very annoyed. "You still want to go back to slumber land Hikigaya? In front of me? Maybe this will keep you awake."

"Hey, no d-" Before the weakened Hachiman could stop her, Shizuka drove her fist right into his stomach, causing Hachiman to arch forward with a terrible choked cough of pain.

Pulling her hand back, Shizuka wanted to see if her point was coming across, but then she felt something on the sleeve of her lab coat. Seeing what it was, her face turned a bit white.

Blood drops mixed with bits of saliva, courtesy of her punching Hachiman in the stomach.

The liquid on her sleeve was the least of her concerns right now, seeing the student she had just punched holding his side, bent forward and painful wheezing. His body was shivering. His fringe was preventing her from seeing his eyes, and another drop of blood came down from his chin to the floor. Even through this, the rest of the class was not paying attention to them.

"Hikigaya?" Shizuka quietly asked, the student did not answer. Hachiman turned around, with one hand holding his bag and the other holding his side. Turning away from her, Hachiman limped out of the classroom.

"Hikigaya?" She asked again, getting her legs to move to catch up with him, Hachiman was at the corridor, limping down the hall. She made the mistake when she placed her hand on Hikigaya's shoulder. He immediately grabbed her wrist and turned around, holding her wrist tight and hard.

She was completely shocked, the face Hachiman was having was nerve wracking for her. His teeth clenching hard and baring at her with blood stains on it. His breathing was raspy and weak. His eyes, they weren't the same dead fish eyes she was familiar with. Now they looked like they were filled with pain and rage, like a cornered predator with nowhere left to run.

Before he lashed back, he saw who it was. He quickly let go of Shizuka, the pain on his side caused him to clutch it again. His face showed intense pain, stumbling back and leaning on the wall.

"I'm…heading…to the infirmary. You just….tend…to your class." Hachiman wheezed through his sentence, limping away and leaving Shizuka at the hallway, only at a few metres journey however, the strength in his legs was gone. Dropping onto his knees, his vision was getting blurry.

"Hikigaya!" Shizuka rushed up to him, but before she could help him up on his feet, he willed himself up, standing up right again. "I'm fine…just…give me space."

"Let me help you Hikigaya." Shizuka insisted, helping him reach the infirmary, leading him to groan in reluctance.

Soon after, Hachiman was laid to rest on one of the beds in the infirmary. The nurse on duty, Kaseki Hiroko **[1]** was on a chair seated next to him. The nurse was in her forties taller than Hachiman, with natural tanned skin and black hair tied in a ponytail reaching at the bottom of her shoulder blades. She had an aura of a cooling breeze, yet a caring nature as well.

In Hachiman's mouth was a digital thermometer, and as it made a beep sound, Hiroko took the thermometer out. "38.5 degrees, tightness in the chest, chills, shortness of breath." She noted it down.

"You've eaten anything?" She asked him, and he shook his head. She got up from her seat and took a butter bun from her bag. "Alright you need this more than I do." She said to him.

"Thank you." Hachiman accepted the bread and he started eating. Hiroko went to a cabinet took out blister pack of tablets. Cutting a piece of the blister pack she opened one blister and took out the tablet, it was yellow and oval. She set the tablet on the bedside table, along with a cup of water and an ice pack. "Alright when you're done eating, take the tablet and rest." She told him.

She was out of the infirmary, and waiting outside was Hiratsuka Shizuka. "How is he?" Shizuka asked Hiroko.

"Pneumonia." Hiroko said. "He needs rest and I gave him antibiotics, but it's on him if he wants to see a doctor."

"I...I see."

"Yeah, but Hiratsuka." Hiroko crossed her arms. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"The kid comes in here, mouth bleeding and like he just got bashed up by some wrestler. Especially since you brought him here, I can safely guess your physical teaching methods bit you in the ass this time." Hiroko face was surprisingly stern for a nurse.

"Hey whoa, it's not like that ok."

"Yeah, sure it isn't." Hiroko was not convinced.

"Hey come on Kaseki-san." Shizuka was not liking the gaze Hiroko was giving. "I thought nurses are supposed to be gentle and nice."

"You hit an ill student, and from what I am aware of this is not the first time you've done so with this particular student. You're not getting any sympathy from me." Hiroko smoothly replied. "Look, I'm no rat. You want this whole incident get swept under the mat and avoid the principal's notice, fine. But I cannot speak for the kid, and let's hope he's in a forgiving mood, for your sake."

Shizuka had a face of regret. "If that's out of the way, I'm taking a coffee break." Hiroko said and left her.

Hachiman on the bed was eating the bread and cursing himself.

" _Dear Hikigaya Hachiman._

 _You. Are. Shit._

 _Sincerely Hikigaya Hachiman._

 _Let's recap, you got your ass handed to you by some mountain of muscles while trying to save Miura Yumiko whom you probably scared the crap out of, hell she wasn't even in school today. You got no clues on who those offenders were. And you are late, you are sick and you just got punted by your teacher. You. Are. Shit."_

His thoughts was interrupted when someone entered. Seeing Shizuka entering the room, Hachiman sighed as he took his medicine and ice pack.

"Hikigaya." Shizuka said to him. "Are you alright?"

"Uhuh." He said lethargically.

"You sure?"

"Well apart from the fever and getting punched, I'm totally fine." He said sarcastically.

Shizuka inside was ashamed of herself now. "Um Hikigaya?"

"Uhuh?"

She clasped her hand together. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I really hope y-"

"It's ok. It's ok." Hachiman interrupted her, sounding a little on edge. "We'll just let this slide. I think we can both spare ourselves any more of this mess."

She nodded in agreement. "Thanks Hikigaya." But now did she notice the expression on his face, his eyes shifting to the side, along with angled eyebrows and a frown, emitting seriousness and unhappiness. "Is there anything else sensei?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I have to say this. Your eyes." Hiratsuka said.

"Is like a dead fish's. I already heard it from you before." Hachiman rolled his eyes.

"No Hikigaya, I…L-Look when I saw it earlier, y-you look scary, even for me."

"Gee thanks." Hachiman scowled and narrowed his eyes, looking at the side.

"There is it again." Shizuka pointed. "It's like you're just so angry. Like you've too much anger."

Hachiman was silent for a moment, he then said, "It comes with the environment." He kept the ice pack on his forehead.

"Hikigaya?"

" _What now?"_ Hachiman was getting irritable, "Yes, Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"What are you angry about?"

"Everything." He answered without thinking. "I-I eh- j-just forget what I said, it's nothing, I didn't mean it."

She sighed. "Are you really not enjoying yourself in the Service Club?" She asked him, deciding not to pry on what he said earlier.

Hachiman sighed, "Why?"

"I'm doing this to help you, I want you to know that ok?" Shizuka told him. Hearing this, Hachiman was a little conflicted with this. There was something in Hachiman that he knew, no one can help him with. She then said, "And I just thought that, while you're there you could help Yukinoshita as well."

Hachiman groaned in irritation now, his mood was dampened. "Of course, it always comes down to Yukinoshita right? The bright, pretty, outstanding and extraordinary student." He said to her.

"Hikigaya please." She pleaded. "She's all of that, true. But if you have to know this, if there is one person I know that can match up to her, it's you."

"You're not saying that we're similar right? Cause we're about as similar as treasure and garbage." Hachiman retorted.

"Look, what I wanted was for you to improve yourself and her in this club. I wanted to help you." Shizuka's face had a slight sorrow in it. "But if you're really not enjoying yourself, then maybe I-"

"If you really want me to stay…" Hachiman paused. "Then I guess I will, since you gone through enough trouble for me, I suppose I owe you one." Shizuka's face brightened up a bit. "Thanks Hikigaya. Really." She finally left him to rest his fever off.

* * *

Evening came, and Hachiman was out of school. His fever has reduced but it was still lingering. Despite the slightly injured leg and rib, he decided to get a warm drink before heading home, entering a café. Just as he was about to set his bag down at a table, he heard someone he'd recognized.

"Okay, now it's Yukinon's turn to ask." He turned to see Yui, Yukino and Saika at another table.

"This is a science question. What does DNA stand for?" Yukino asked Yui.

Yui was scratching her face, trying to answer. "Eh Deoxy-Deoxy…"

"Deoxyribonucleic Acid." Hachiman answered as he went up to them.

"Oh! It's you, Hikki!" Yui was quite surprised. "I thought some weirdo was talking to me out of nowhere." Before Yui could stop him, Saika asked. "Were invited to the study group too Hachiman?"

Now Hachiman was noticing Yui's face, which clearly said "Someone we didn't invite just showed up." This was getting Hachiman irritated already.

"You weren't invited to this study group Hikigaya-kun. Do you need something?" Yukino asked her cold tone as usual. It was clear to Hachiman that he was not wanted here by the two girls. Shizuka may had put her faith in him concerning this club, but Hachiman was not having it today.

"No, no I was just leaving." Hachiman coldly said, and he turned and left. Just he was about to reach the café entrance, a couple of students stepped in.

"Oh Onii-chan. I thought you skipped school today." Komachi said entering the café.

"Komachi? Why are you here?" Hachiman asked her, not bothered in asking her about the bike.

"Oh my friend was asking me for some advice." She pointed at the boy beside her. "Hello, I'm Kawasaki Taishi." The boy greeted, in which Hachiman greeted back. He wasn't really bothered by the fact that Komachi was out with another guy, it wasn't any of his business.

"What problem you're having?" Hachiman asked.

"Oh? Since when are you so curious?" Komachi asked.

"Common courtesy." He eyeballed her.

"Ah well it's about my sister, Kawasaki Saki." Taishi said, now noticing Hachiman's uniform. "She's in Soubu High, a second year student."

"You can go ask Yuigahama-san. Pretty sure she'll help you out." Hachiman pointed over his shoulder. "Huh? Who?" Komachi asked.

"The girl whom you received sweets from about a year ago."

"Oh, ohhhh, right her." Komachi remembered now, trying to hide her embarrassment upon realizing that the sweets were meant for him and she took it all.

"Yeah, her. She's in the Service Club, you give them a request for aid on whatever problem you're having now, they'll help out." Hachiman said. "You want to join us?" Komachi asked.

"I'm under the weather, see you." Hachiman left the café.

* * *

On his way back, Hachiman's mind was on the previous day, on how he had failed, he'd fallen. How was he going to get back on this? Hachiman was wondering now, the question that he was not able to answer. Why was he doing this in the first place? Why did he bother?

Walking down the streets closer to home, Hachiman still could not find his answers. He felt like he was missing something, something in him that was there, and yet not.

Unknowingly however, on the path he was heading closer to an important place of his. Finally realizing, he stopped and turned to face it. The place that gave him remembrance and memories. The alley, where his life was nearly taken away three years ago by crime.

Hikigaya Hachiman's Crime Alley.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**

 **[1] Major kudos to any dear reader who knows why I picked this name.**


	15. Chapter 15 To pick ourselves up

**Hello guys, sorry for the wait.**

 **I had reviews saying that Hachiman needs a mentor, he needs better equipment and that sort of stuff, well….all I can say is wait and see :)**

 **Also I'm sorry that Hachiman still could not decide his name. And….there is a reason why I will not pick names that have already been taken, but we will have to wait and see :)**

 **Think I plan to get back on my Naruto X Jurassic Park book 2 now after this, maybe not, not sure. Please feel free to read book 1 to any Naruto and dinosaur fans, hope you will enjoy.**

 **Anyway onto to this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Remembrance

Hikigaya Hachiman kept his gaze on the Crime Alley. Taking slow steps, Hachiman entering the alley had his mind going back to three years ago.

The rest of the world seemed to stop as Hachiman kept recalling his memories, he ventured further into the alley. Visions of that stormy night came into his mind. The rain pouring on him, witnessing the incident in the middle of the night. Walking further in, he stopped at the specific spot.

The spot where he stood and had a gun pointed at his head, where he nearly lost his life by a criminal pointing a gun on him.

When crime nearly took him away.

Horrible thoughts crept into Hachiman's mind, into his currently feverish body.

That question he had received from Shizuka earlier kept playing in his head _"What are you angry about?"_

" _EVERYTHING!"_ Hachiman roared in his head. _"EVERYTHING!"_

Hachiman's breathing started to get shaky. The horrible ostracisms, rejections, the solitude. How close it was, the dam of tears was at the point of collapse, to let out a flood of pain and anger.

The yearning for peace and happiness, the peace and happiness that had abandoned him a long time ago.

What would happen if the trigger was pulled? He'd be dead, and no one would know. His family would not know the truth of his disappearance, his classmates in middle school would not care, would not be bothered, and probably not even notice.

Another thought crept into his mind, one that was even more terrible. What if he wanted the trigger pulled? It would have been so much easier wouldn't it? Just let the pain end without you ending it yourself, just stop the suffering once and for all and be at rest.

No more suffering, no more pain, no more Hikigaya Hachiman.

And yet, here he was. Alive, living and breathing. He was given a chance. But why? Why did not he die in the Crime Alley?

He knew the answer, he knew why. Someone came to him, someone had saved him. Someone had answered his cry for help when no one would hear it.

The Batman.

Visions of that rainy night with the Batman played in Hachiman's mind. The wings of the saviour, the beat down he'd delivered on the criminals. The Batman had saved him.

Hikigaya Hachiman gazing around the alley. He knew this now, he was doing this because he wanted to answer the cries for help when no one would hear it, as how his cry for help was answered. To help people, as how he was helped. To give himself his own worth on why he was alive after that night in the Crime Alley.

He realized now, perhaps peace and happiness was no longer what he was looking for. To him, it had abandoned him long ago, he did not know if he could get it. Maybe he was seeking something else now, he was still confused and conflicted.

He clenched a fist, bringing it to his other palm. His breathing steeled, the dam of tears reinforced.

Reflecting on his loss the previous day, Hachiman knew that he had to fight smarter, not just head on. It was not over, working his brain in gear, Hachiman made a deduction, the letter that the mysterious figure had placed in Yumiko's locker must knew about Hayato or Yumiko, then perhaps those three guys knew as well. If one of them was a West High student, perhaps he can get some answers if Hachiman can find him.

This hunt was not over, and this Huntsman will get back on the trail again.

" _The Huntsman…..The Huntsman...hmm...The Huntsman."_

But again, Hachiman felt like he was missing something inside him, but he still could not find out what it was. To make it worse a question haunted him in the spur of the moment.

Who really came out of the Crime Alley on that rainy night three years ago?

But now, he had to head home to rest his illness.

* * *

In the Batcave in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne at the computer along with Alfred Pennyworth. Photos were shown on the screen, photographs which were taken from his satellite.

"Three known sightings were reported. One was the electronic store in the middle school district, second was by a canal where the crocodile was killed, third known sighting was by the port." Bruce kept his eyes on the photos.

"What are you thinking sir?" Alfred asked.

"One thing that the first two sightings have in common was they were close to schooling areas. The third was by the port. And considering the third occurred after the canal sighting which was regarding an illegal pet, I believe it was follow up investigation from the canal case." Bruce explained.

"You seem quite intrigued by this individual who is following the Batman sir." Alfred said.

"More like cautious." Bruce Wayne added.

"And why is that sir?"

"The second report said that this individual is red and black, but the third report claimed that Batman was responsible for the thugs' apprehension. Its inconclusive that if this is a copycat or someone else. Another thing I'm cautious of if this individual goes too far and crosses the line."

Alfred then said, "Sir I do think this particular one is following your steps however."

Bruce Wayne then turned to the butler. "This person killed an adult crocodile."

"Which may I remind you sir, is not a human being." Alfred added.

"True. This person didn't kill the criminals, only the crocodile. But we do not know for sure if it will only end there."

"You're concerned that this individual follows this rule of yours rather loosely? And perhaps sway from the rule at one point?"

Bruce nodded. "Let's hope it does not come to that."

"Sir I do have to ask, why are you so interested in matters that are outside of Gotham City?" Alfred asked. "Cause I want to know if I am creating inspiration outside of Gotham, or if this is a problem." Bruce gave his answer, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

* * *

The next day Hachiman was seated in the clubroom. He was not at his one hundred percent health yet however. Hachiman was seated at his usual seat, along with Yui and Yukino. Saika was in the club room as well. In Hachiman's perspective, he's only staying in this club for Shizuka's sake, because she believed in him.

Hachiman had a thought in his mind in the moment, Miura Yumiko had returned after a day of absence, but she did not exactly seem like herself, far from it. He may have to deal with that another time.

"Hikki, we have a request." Yui said to him, "It was given to us when we were studying at the café, but you weren't there."

"Yeah I wasn't feeling well yesterday." Hachiman said, he rubbed his rib a bit. "What's the request?"

"Oh we got it from your sister and her classmate Taishi. It's about Saki, Taishi's her brother and he said that she'd turned bad recently, coming home late and stuff. So he requested that we help out in this. To get Saki to turn around." Yui said.

Yukino then gave her idea. "Rather than coercing her, I believe it would be best for Kawasaki-san to fix the problem herself. Have you guys heard of animal therapy?" Soon they carried out Yukino's plan.

Hikigaya's cat, Kamakura was in a box at the gate of the school.

"Why are we getting my cat involved?" Hachiman asked.

"We'll bring out Kawasaki-san's gentle side by having her interact with an animal. If her heart is moved, she'll take it home." Yukino said.

"What makes you so sure she'll be bothered? And what makes you so sure it will change anything?"

"We'll just have to see." Yukino gave out a paper, "I've assigned roles for each of us. Get into position." And everyone set out. Students were soon leaving the school. Kamakura was on his own in the box, but soon after someone came. Squatting in front of the cat, Yukino could not take her eyes off the cat.

The cat let out a meow. So did Yukino, the cat meowed again along with Yukino. They meowed together once more.

"What the hell you doing?" Someone from behind asked her.

Yukino stood up arms crossed with her back facing towards Hachiman. "What do you mean?"

"You were talking to Kamakura for-"

"More importantly, I believe I ordered you to stand by." Yukino turned around. "Are you unable to do such a simple task?" She gave him her coldest look.

This however, gave Hachiman the clear insight that she was just covering up her embarrassment of getting caught by giving her Ice Queen aura, in which Hachiman has no patience for.

Yukino continued to give her coldness. "I thought I came up with something appropriate to your low level. I didn't realize you were this low. It is almost-"

"Move aside." Hachiman interrupted her with a disinterested voice, he was really not in the healthiest mood to entertain her insults. Hachiman went past her and tended to Kamakura.

"I don't really care about your interest with cats or fetish or whatever, but I'm still recovering from pneumonia and your verbal abuse is really something I don't need right now." Hachiman said without much expression in his voice.

Yukino was about to talk back, but suppressed herself in talking down on someone who was currently a little unwell. "So why are you here then Hikigaya-kun?" Her cold tone did not disappear though.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but this is _my_ cat. Which means I have to watch over it when it is outside my home." Hachiman took out a bottle of water and a small dish from his bag and gave water to Kamakura.

"If you are still unwell, shouldn't you rest at home?" Yukino asked. "Nah it's ok, I'll live." Hachiman answered as he stood up.

Hachiman's phone then rang, picking up the call he asked. "Komachi?"

"Hi Onii-san? This is Taishi. Hikigaya-san jut told me-"

"Don't call me onii-san. Anyway, what it is?"

"Oh uh right. It's about my Saki, she's allergic to cats." And thus, Yukino's plan was pointless. Back to square one.

"Anything else?" He asked him over the phone.

"Y-yeah. I found out that my sister had some phone call. It's from some weird place." Taishi said over the phone.

Everyone assembled back together. "Taishi explained to me over the phone that Saki had a call from the manager of where she works at. Someplace with the word 'Angel'. He and Komachi cross referenced this information with places that operate till early morning. Two places match up." Hachiman explained to Yukino, Yui and Saika. He took out a blister pack and consumed another tablet of antibiotics.

"So what are these places?" Yui asked.

"One is the Maid Café Angel. Second place, Angel Ladder. Located at the top floor of the Royal Okura Hotel."

"Which one should we go then?" Saika asked.

"Yukinon what do you think?" Yui asked her.

"Well should we narrow it down on which place Kawasaki would most likely go to?" Yukino asked.

"I'd rather go to the hotel for a drink where it would be less rowdy than whatever maid café Taishi mentioned." Hachiman said. "Plus, inferring from what Saki would be like, I doubt she can give the 'maid' hospitality."

"If we're going there, we need to be in the proper attire." Yukino said. "Oh then maybe I should sit this one out, the dress code seems a bit much for me." Saika said.

"It's alright, you can just leave it to the Service Club." Yui said. Everyone parted to get in proper attire and to meet at the hotel. Hachiman brought Kamakura back home and got into the appropriate attire.

* * *

At the hotel, Hachiman was waiting for Yui and Yukino to arrive, he was in a black dinner jacket, a white shirt and black pants.

The two girls arrived a few minutes later. Yui was in a red dress while Yukino was in a black one. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Yui said.

"Mhm." Hachiman gave his response.

"Oh get this Hachiman. Yukinon got like a million of these dresses at her place. Also she lives alone, seriously Yukinon. Who _are_ you?"

Yukino then said, "You're blowing things out of proportion. I just have these because sometimes I get the chance to wear them. _"Those two so close, almost inseparable eh? In such a short time. Hmph."_ Hachiman thought seeing the two converse.

They got into the elevator and reached the twenty fourth storey. The doors opened, revealing Angel Ladder. The luxurious atmosphere was really appealing to Hachiman. A lady playing the piano to give the comforting and relaxing feel, in which Hachiman was enjoying.

His posture however was not siting well with Yukino. "Stop gawking like a tourist, stand up straight, with your chest out. Pull your chin in." She 'ordered' him.

"I stand how _I_ want to stand thank you." Hachiman with hands in his pockets made his way to the counter, Yui and a slightly displeased Yukino followed.

All seated at the counter, they turned to see Kawasaki Saki in a bartender attire cleaning glass cups.

"Kawasaki?" Hachiman gained her attention.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"Not even his own classmate remember what he looks like. That's Hikigaya for you." Yukino said.

"Yukinoshita." Saki a little surprised that she was there. "Yuigahama." She greeted Yui. She then turned to Hachiman. "Then is he from Sobu High as well?" Hachiman nodded.

Saki continued cleaning her cup as their drinks were served. "So what are you guys doing here? Don't tell me you're on a date with him?" Saki asked Yukino.

"Certainly not. If you're talking about the thing on my right, it's not even a good joke." Yukino subconsciously said.

Hachiman wanted to have a nice quiet evening drink, and already he got insulted.

He spoke in English so only Yukino would understand, in a low and slow tone. "You are really pushing your luck with me." Yukino concentrated on Saki as she heard that, ignoring Hachiman.

"Your brother Taishi has been worried about you since you've been coming home late." Hachiman said to Saki.

She let out a sigh. "Look I don't know what Taishi said, but don't let it bother you. Stay out of it, it is none of your business."

Yukino then checked her watch. "Cinderella's magic runs out at midnight. But yours will be running out now."

Saki then turned her head to Yukino. "If my magic runs out, then a happy ending is waiting for me isn't it?"

"Not sure about that little mermaid. I say only a bad ending is coming for you."

Yui then asked Hachiman, "What are they saying?"

"We cannot work late at our age." Hachiman answered. "Kawasaki must have lied about her age."

Yukino then asked Saki, "You've no intention of quitting?"

"None." Saki gave her answer. Yui then said, "Hey Kawasaki, I also work when I have no money too. But I don't go to the extent of lying about my age."

"I just need money, that's all. I'm not working because I want to goof off and play around." Saki continued cleaning her glass cups. Hachiman decided to remain silent in this argument.

She then said. "You come in here and talk big, but can you get me money? So you can handle what my parents couldn't?"

Yukino then said, "Just stop there. If you keep barking-"

"Your father's a member of the prefectural diet. And the owner of Yukinoshita Constructions. How are you, someone who's so well off could understand anything about me?" That did not settle well with Yukino, her glass toppled, spilling her drink.

" _Ohhhh, do it again."_ Hachiman thought.

Seeing Yukino getting affected, Yui immediately stood up in her defence.

"Hey! Yukinon's family has nothing to do with this!" She raised her voice. Hachiman silently look to his right, seeing the other guests were looking at the girls now.

"Then my family has nothing to do with it either." Saki gave her retort.

"M-Maybe, but…Yukinon…" Yui stammered a bit.

"I just knocked over a glass. It's nothing, don't worry about it." Yukino said. _"Huh, so defensive for Yukinoshita?"_ Hachiman thought.

"I think we should go." Yukino left some money on the counter. Yui and Yukino then took their leave.

"You're not going with them?" Saki asked Hachiman whom was still at his seat.

"I came here for an evening drink, I'm not going to stop halfway." Hachiman said to her. "Sparkling grape juice please." He asked and she went to prepare the requested drink.

And thus, Hachiman was on his own, seated alone at the counter, enjoying the luxurious feel and the piano music in the background, all to himself.

He set eyes at the window, gazing the skyscrapers of Chiba City in the night. Scanning through the buildings, one in the far distance caught his attention, one with a 'W' on the side.

Soon Saki came back with Hachiman's drink. "Thank you." He took a sip, and continued to gaze at the night sky. Before Saki could get back into cleaning the glass cups, Hachiman asked her. "You're doing this so you can get to college without burdening your family right?"

Saki sighed, she turned to him, "What's it to you?"

"So I'm right."

"I..mm.." Saki couldn't answer. Hachiman then said. "Look I get it. You don't want to burden your family, but I guess Taishi doesn't want to be a burden to you as well, you're worrying him."

"And you know about sibling matters and concerns?" Saki asked, trying to throw the argument back at him.

"I have a younger sister. I know for sure that we were close, although I don't know for sure what my relationship with her is like now. But that the fact that your brother went out of his way to come to us says it all doesn't it?" Hachiman asked, watching the night sky as he took another gulp of juice.

Saki took in what he said, she looked away and sighed.

"Perhaps you could get a scholarship instead for your college? You've heard of scholarships?" Hachiman suggested. Saki was silent for a moment, then she said, "Mmhmm, yeah, yeah alright."

Saki then got back to her glass cleaning, while Hachiman got back to his evening drink.

Soon after, it was interrupted when he heard a vibration noise. He turned to see Saki taking out her phone in slight annoyance. He continued to observe as Saki looked at her phone, her eyes started to narrow a bit and making a tsk.

"Hikigaya." She quietly called to him. "Yes?" He asked.

"Earlier Yukinoshita said that you were in my class right?"

"Right."

"Have you been receiving these messages then?" She showed the screen of her phone to him. Hachiman carefully read the message, his eyes narrowed as well.

"No, no I haven't." Hachiman answered, drinking more of his juice. Saki nodded and put her phone away.

The messages regarding Tobe, Ooka and Yamato, the same ones that Hayama Hayato had asked the Service Club to assist in stopping.

The messages didn't stop.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	16. Chapter 16 A Hero's Instinct

**Sorry for the wait, but it is here and I hope I did this chapter well for you all.**

 **Had reviews saying that Yukinoshita seems too hostile. And well, that wasn't what I exactly had in mind.**

 **What I was going for was to have Yukinoshita say what she would say in the anime, and then have this different 8man react to it, in a defensive manner. If they are looking too hostile at this point in the story, then maybe Yukinoshita saying what she would say in the anime is the hostile part I guess. But don't worry they will warm up.**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Hero's Instinct

The next day. It was a Friday and Hachiman was with his class in the observation course at the company that Hayato had chosen for the career observation, Makuhari Messe.

Through the tour Hachiman was observing a subtle mess that was occurring which is the tension between the clique, mainly with Tobe, Ooka and Yamato as the messages were still circulating around.

Although Hachiman was not receiving the messages, he could only guess that it was because no one else has his number aside from Yui that is. He could see it right now, Yukino would be bragging about how his solution did not work, even though it was based on Yui's case notes.

He wasn't too bothered with it however, unless they ask him for help they would have to deal with the situation on their own.

Hachiman also noticed something as well, Miura Yumiko was not herself, and she had mostly kept to herself as they were in Makuhari Messe, even when next to Hayato she did not seem alright.

More questions came into his mind. Why was she absent from school the day after her attack? Probably, she was scared out of her mind, perhaps partly due to the sight of 'Mr Dark and Scary'. Will she recover from this impactful event? Only time could tell.

Throughout the tour in Makuhari Messe, Hachiman wondered what it would be like if he was in a tour for Wayne Enterprises instead.

The class assembled the building's lobby and the teacher in charge dismissed the students.

Hachiman was about to make his leave for the exit when Yui called him. "Hikki, you're late! Everyone went to the restaurant already!"

"You're not going?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh…no, I was waiting for you. I would feel bad leaving you behind." She said.

"Actually I wasn't planning on going."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I want to go home and rest, not exactly fully recovered yet." He gave his excuse.

"Oh, oh I see. Well, rest well then ok Hikki?" Yui waved goodbye. Seeing her leave, Hachiman sighed internally.

" _Yui, such a nice girl eh? That's the thing with nice girls isn't it? They say hello, it stays on your mind. They return the texts and the heart races. But that's just them being nice, to you and to everyone else. Then again, it's your own fault for thinking it was more than that when really it wasn't. Regardless, I guess I can safely say Yui is a good person by heart, that's the important thing I guess. Oh well, whatever."_

Exiting the building, the sunlight hit his face, along with the scene of skyscrapers around the area. Hachiman was about to set out to return home, but then he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see who it was, Miura Yumiko.

"Uh Hikio." She quietly said.

"Miura-san." He greeted back. "Aren't you joining the rest?"

Eyes shifted to the side she then said. "Look, I want to say this quickly first before I join my friends."

"Ok."

"I'm…I'm sorry about how I acted before. You were right and I didn't listen, about that letter from my shoe locker. It was really a trap." She mustered up the courage to apologize.

Hachiman did not see this coming at all, Miura Yumiko the fire queen of Sobu High actually apologizing to a loner nobody.

"I should have informed the teachers, or called the police." Hachiman scratched the back of his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm ok." She said. However a question then popped into Yumiko's head. "Hold on, why didn't you call the police then?"

"I-I uh w-well after you left I thought that maybe…the letter actually _did_ come from Hayato and he sent a friend to put that letter. Maybe I was just seeing things. Thought if I called the police it would make things worse." Hachiman tried to give his cover story.

"Oh uh well t-that wasn't the case." Yumiko said seemingly convinced. "Anyway, it's…it's over already."

"What happened there? Are you ok?" Hachiman asked. "It's ok. It's over already, I'm ok, really. Just leave it." Yumiko said and walked away. Hachiman didn't press the matter further. It would seem that Yumiko was hiding a lot, then again so was he.

She was wrong about one thing thought, it was not over.

With no other reason to linger, Hachiman headed straight home to rest.

* * *

After taking two tablets of paracetamol and chugging down a bottle of water, Hachiman laid on his bed with one arm shielding his eyes. After some time however, he was still unable to drift into sleep. Instead, he started planning on what to do with the issue of those three offenders he'd encountered, especially if the mountain of muscles came back.

Getting out of his bed, Hachiman positioned his body properly, raising his hands, spacing his legs, and adjusting his torso in the proper manner. He got into his stance.

Ninjutsu Kamae.

Through slow and steady movements, he moved across each poses. Each Kamae stances emitted grace and agility.

Hachiman soon finished with his final stance and stayed in that position. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus within himself. Taking deep and slow breaths.

" _So much pain, so much anger. So lonely, so miserable, so sad. You have fallen. Are you weak, pathetic, worthless, empty?!"_

The low voice echoed in his head, the same voice in his dreaded dream. Opening his eyes, Hachiman gritted his teeth and made a frustrated growl.

He couldn't find his centre for some reason.

Feeling the need to set out and take action, Hachiman took his other uniform, wearing the black cargo pants first and putting a plain white t-shirt before packing the rest in his haversack and head on out. If he was going to get a lead on those offenders from the abandoned factory, his best bet was to start by finding the West High Student culprit, at West High.

* * *

After a bus trip, dark clouds were starting accumulate in the sky as Hachiman made his way closer to West High. Moving pass through apartment buildings the campus grounds of West High caught his eyes. It definitely did not exactly have the prestigious look as compared to Sobu High.

All Hachiman could do now, was wait. And in order not to look like a suspicious loiterer in the process, he had to wait in a more 'advantageous' position.

Taking an elevator of the opposite apartment building, he got to the top floor. He then climbed up to the roof.

The hunt has begun.

Donning his suit, Hachiman stood at the edge of the building setting his eyes on the school's entrance.

" _This timing should be right, between ending of daily lessons and club activities. Just got to keep a look out, but I've no idea for how long. But on the other hand, I got nothing concrete on any of them to have the police on them, nothing. But one thing's for sure, whatever that muscles drug was, it has to go."_

The black and red vigilante did not take his eyes of the entrance of the school, silently waiting for the prey to appear. Several students started coming out of the school, stereotyping it may be, but none of them appear to have the courtesy look on them.

Using his binoculars, he scanned the school entrance for any student that fit the exact same appearance as the student from the abandoned factory. After a while, finally his binoculars was set on someone.

"There you are." He hissed, the prey has revealed himself.

The tall and lanky student walked away from the school's entrance, looking around to see no one following him. Making his way across the street away from his school, the student slid into an alley between apartment buildings. Dark clouds covered across the sky already.

The student was in the middle of the alley looking left and right, checking no one was around. He then took out a cigarette pack from his pocket. Putting a stick in his mouth, he took out a lighter and lit up the stick. After an inhale, he breathed out the smoke.

"You may think you are good enough to escape the police from what you've done. But I'm not the police." The low voice in the alley made him spit his cigarette. Turning around the student looked all over finding the source of the voice, but no one was around.

"You are not good enough to escape me." The voice sent him trembling. Quickly digging into his pocket, he pulled out something. A syringe, with its content bright and green.

Taking off the cap, the student was about to jam the syringe into his neck, only to have the syringe to be snatched away from his hand from behind. With a gasp, the student quickly turned around to the black and red figure.

Before he could do anything the black and red figure grabbed him by the neck and forced him back to a wall.

"Y-You." The West High student whimpered. "O-Oh God no."

Hachiman inspected the Venom syringe in one hand while holding the student against the wall with the other. Now the red eyes of the mask were on the frightened student. "Without your drug, you've got nothing now." Hachiman said.

"Now you're going to tell me everything you know. And this time, you will answer." Hachiman hissed at him. "Who sent you to that factory? What do you know of that Sobu High student that you've attacked?"

"I-I don't know who that g-girl was. I was just told that a hot girl was going to that factory so I could have I good time there." The student said.

"Who told you then? Who's your boss? Who's supplying your drug?" Hachiman slowly tightened the grip on the neck.

"He's from this gang, I swear I don't have anything to do with that gang. H-He sold us the Venom drug. He told us about the girl, said he'd give more of if I went there." The student confessed.

This time Hachiman growled fiercely. "Who?"

"W-We just call him Tori. He told us to call him that. He's got feather tattoos around his mouth. He said he came from G-Gotham City." He confessed.

" _Gotham City."_ Hachiman's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

"L-Look I-I can't tell you, he'll kill me." The student whimpered. Hachiman then grabbed his head and pushed it back hard, knocking the back of head against the wall and he let out a short cry of pain. Hachiman grabbed his neck once more with an impacting sound.

"You want to know what I will do if you don't tell me?" Hachiman growled.

"Ah-Ah God please." The student begged.

"Where. Is. He."

"A…A-At Maid Café Angel. That's where he sells the stuff to me." The student gave in. "Don't tell him I told you please."

Hachiman did not answer to that, he threw the student on the floor. With one hand he squeezed the mouth and nose of the student. "You can take a nap." Hachiman said to him before the he went unconscious.

Hachiman took a deep breath, taking a look at the syringe in his hands. _"Venom. That's what they call it."_ He then turned off the audio recorder in his coat pocket that was recording every information that was given.

He climbed back onto the rooftops, and got his bag that was sitting on the roof as he got his answers.

Seeing the Venom in his hands, the drug that made his first failure. Seeing the power it possess, the sheer strength it could grant, he was almost tempted…almost.

He hit the needle of the syringe onto the floor, making it unusable to anyone and placed in a small plastic bag he had in his haversack. He took out his phone as well seeing the picture of the student smoking that he had taken.

Thus, night came with thick clouds everywhere in the sky.

" _Concrete evidence. The Venom drug, and a photo get something on that guy. Whatever this Venom drug is, it cannot get onto the street. Especially if you've seen what it does."_ Hachiman lay out his options. _"If I go to the Maid Café Angel to find Tori, it will be very difficult. I go in busting in like this, it's going to cause a lot of panic from civilians. If I could drop the evidence off to the police, they can get this Venom analysed and seek out anyone out there on the streets who are in possession of Venom."_

Hachiman made his decision. He would have to give the police the Venom and photo evidence of the West High student so he could not just walk away from this. But then, Hachiman would also have to deal with Tori, and if he's a supplier of Venom, he's definitely going to be very dangerous. _"Why are you here in Chiba City, and all the way from Gotham City?"_

Hachiman could not linger on the question for long, right now he had to prepare the evidence to be delivered to the police, and thus he had to get back.

The sound of a faint thunder was in the distance, Hachiman packed his phone and audio recorder properly and took off. There was a flash of lightning and another sound of thunder.

* * *

Moving through the rooftops Hachiman was thinking on whoever this Tori was, does he also use Venom or if Tori was part of the False Face Society. But the question on why they were in Chiba City could not leave.

" _If the police sees me dropping this stuff off their doorstep. What the heck is going to happen? I can't let them see me. Hell, I've made the papers three times already. Well, maybe only two, the third one belonged to 'Batman'. But if they know that I'm out there, no way they're going to take it kindly right? What are they going to see me as?"_

Hachiman wondered now, what does everyone see the 'other guy' as? Just a guy in a mask? A threat to the public? An outlaw? Some punk that just wants to beat criminals up and that's it?

His thoughts were interrupted when he sniffed something in the air, taking another sniff, he knew what is was. Thick smoke.

Turning, Hachiman now saw the smoke rising to the clouds. Dashing over the rooftops, he finally saw the source. A building on fire, a three-storey nursery school building burning.

From above Hachiman saw the people gathered on the ground floor and calling for help, children gathered as well with caregivers at their side. They all had faces of despair however. Hachiman then had his eyes on someone who was closer to the fire, a girl being held back by two male citizens. The girl was screaming at the fire, desperately trying to get free from the citizens restraining her.

Hachiman focused on the girl, she had Sobu High uniform. He saw who it was, Kawasaki Saki. Tears rolling down her face as she screamed a name "Kei-Chan! Kei-Chan!"

It became clear to Hachiman now, a sibling trapped inside. _"Oh God."_

Something in the back of his head then came, shouting with the low he had heard. _  
_

" _Save the life! Do something!"_

Dropping his bag on the roof, Hachiman ran on the rooftops, getting closer to the side of the burning building. Jumping onto one roof closer, he saw his entrance inside, a glass window. Saki at the ground floor stopped resisting the men, her legs couldn't carry her anymore, dropping onto her knees as she kept crying and screaming for Kei-Chan. The men looked at the fire in despair.

But with one flash of lightning, one of the men had his attention drawn to something else on the roof next to the burning nursery.

"What the hell is that?" He asked out loud. "Up there, something moving towards the fire. Up there." He pointed. A crying Saki turned her head to the roof.

Hachiman had one more jump to make. He made his leap and a flash of lightning gave his silhouette away.

His legs bent and close to the torso with one hand reaching forward while the other hand was pulled back with a fist. His long coat spread out like wings. **(The Dark Knight Returns Pose)**

Hachiman smashed through the glass window, fire was everywhere and he called out to Saki's sister. "Kei-Chan!" He didn't bother with his low voice. He ran through burning nursery rooms and called out once more "Kei-Chan where are you?!"

He finally heard it, a cry and a cough. "Kei-Chan!" He heard the cry once more. He followed the sound, a door blocked his path however. "Kei-Chan, I'm coming!" Hachiman didn't waste time in testing if the door was locked and rushed right through it breaking it down.

The sight of a nursery classroom with fire surrounding it appeared, with tables for children around. "Kei-Chan where are you?" His answer was a whimpering cry under the table in the middle of the room.

He bent down to see little Kei-Chan, Saki's little sister scared under the table. Seeing the hooded and masked teen however, Kei-Chan was scared of something else now.

"Monster! Monster!" She cried.

"No. Kei-Chan I'm going to get you out, I'm here to save you." Hachiman assured her, extending his hand out for her. "I'm here to save you Kei-Chan."

Seeing the monster giving out his helping hand for her, Kei-Chan crawled towards him and cling onto his chest. Picking her up, Hachiman quickly stood up and went out of the room. He tried to head for the stairs, but the fire soon quickly blocked his path. Fire was consuming the surroundings now. "Oh f- Oh God. Shit, shit! Now what?! Oh my God."

Turning around, Hachiman saw only one way out now, the same way he came in.

"Hold tight Kei-Chan." Hachiman told her, she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and he started to dash down the corridor. Burning walls was starting break apart behind him and he quickened his pace. Seeing the outside of the building through the window, there was a fire escape on the opposite building.

With a yell, Hachiman jumped through the window he came in, with a hand reaching out. Hachiman's hand gripped onto the metal bars of the fire escape and he was hanging on the side. One hand holding onto the bars and the other holding Kei-Chan.

There was the sound of a booming thunder, and the pouring rain followed. Hachiman let out a very long sigh.

"Kei-Chan. We're out of there." Hachiman quietly told her. She opened her eyes as the rainwater landed on her face, she was met with the red eyes of her saviour. "Ok, now don't let go of me. Hold tight." He instructed her and she cling onto him again. With two hands he climbed down to the ground level.

Putting Kei-Chan down, the little girl could not take her eyes of the 'monster'.

Hachiman then said to her. "Go to your sister ok? She's over there in the front, she wants to see you, now go." Gazing upon Hachiman one more time, she then quietly said to him. "Thank you for saving me monster." She then left to find her older sister.

Saki was still on her knees, burying her face in her hands. The rain was dousing the flames, but Saki kept sobbing.

"Saa-Chan!" Saki immediately got her face out of her hands the second she heard her sister voice. She gasped seeing her little Kei-Chan pattering towards her from the side of the burnt nursery building. "Saa-Chan!"

"Kei-Chan! Kei-Chan!" Saki got on her feet and ran for her. The two sisters got into a tight embrace with the pouring rain, everyone else started to gather around them, citizens, caregivers and children. Saki then quickly inspected her sister, seeing for any injuries or burns. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Saa-Chan. A monster protected me." Kei-Chan with her innocent voice.

"H-Huh?"

"A monster, black with red eyes. He saved me from the fire Saa-Chan."

Up from above, Hachiman witnessed the reunion from the top, though he couldn't hear them with the rain. Closing his eyes, he sighed. _"Ah man, that was intense as hell. Damn. But I did it….I did it."_

The sounds of fire trucks' sirens and ambulance were approaching, he decided to go back for his bag.

Hachiman knew this now, this was what really mattered. It's not just beating criminals, looking scary and that's it. It's also about protecting people.

He took down those thieves from the electronic store on his first night. But he also protected those homeless people from the Killer Croc. He stopped False Face Society criminals from smuggling animals. But he also protected Miura Yumiko. And now he saved Kawasaki Keika.

He knew it in himself, he's not just a guy in a mask, a threat to the public, an outlaw nor some punk that wants to beat up criminals and that's it.

He's protecting people.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 The trail gets cut

**Hello folks, thanks for waiting for this chapter. This one is rather short in comparison to the others. But I hope you guys will enjoy it too.**

 **So please review and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The trail gets cut

The rain continued to pour, Hachiman slipped back into his civilian clothes and got back onto the street level.

Eventually he managed to reach home, stepping into the house. He rushed up to the bathroom in his soaking clothes. Dumping his civilian clothes in the washing machine in the bathroom, Hachiman then took out the suit and put them in the wash as well.

As the clothes were washed he took his shower, Hachiman's mind kept playing the fiery scenario he was in.

Soon after his clothes were washed and he got his suit out, dashing for his room quick. He laid out towels on the floor and placed his damp suit on it. Now on his home clothes, Hachiman was at his computer, examining the photo he'd taken of the West High student smoking. He listened to the audio recording he made.

" _Alright, you got your evidence."_ Hachiman drummed his fingers on the table. _"We can just drop this off with the police. They can deal with the Maid Café, but what about Tori? He's going to be dangerous, whoever this Tori is, but then giving everything to the police will definitely take him down proper."_ He thought back on the person who beat him in the factory, there would not be any point in seeking him out just for a rematch would it? He already has what is needed to put a stop to the main supply which was more important. All he had to do was deliver to the police and be done with it.

Hachiman made his decision, leaving his computer and turned in for the night.

* * *

A day passed and it was night time once more, a captain of the police, Yin was finished for the night at the designated station. She was a Chinese woman born Japanese. She had her waist length black hair tied in a ponytail. She was in an office white-shirt with a loose maroon tie, black office pants and dark brown heels.

She stepped out of the building, but just when she was about to make her way for the car, she felt like she had stepped on something plastic with her heel. Looking down, she saw what she had stepped on. A zip lock bag, with a syringe, a photograph, a memory card and a note.

She scanned for her surroundings, but no one was around. She picked up the zip lock bag, and read the note through it.

" _There's a drug on the street, known as Venom. A highly steroidal compound. A West High Student was found in possession of the drug. Claims that he is supplied by a foreigner from Gotham City in USA, goes by the name of Tori or Bird in English, it is claimed that he has feather tattoos on the mouth. He runs Maid Café Angel as a front for his dealings. Now you can detain Tori._

 _I am here to help, and all I ask for is trust."_

Yin's eyes narrowed. She gave one last scan around the area but turning back into the station. The captain was not done for the night.

* * *

Monday arrived, it was lunchtime and Hachiman was at his seat in his classroom. Using his phone he checked out the news in the internet. _"Nursery school burned down, zero casualties. Thank goodness for that. A child whose name we will not disclose has claimed that she was rescued out of the burning by a figure in which she described to be in black, and having red eyes. Speculations are brewing that this figure may perhaps be the Batman that was also claimed to be responsible for the apprehension of the six American citizens that have illegally entered Chiba, speculations have also been brought up that this may be an entirely different individual. The police has not made any further comment in the matter."_ Hachiman was somewhat divided in his thoughts on this. While he was glad he managed to save Keika, the mask was supposed to scare criminals, not children. He continued through the web pages until he read one piece of news that caused his eyes to widen.

" _A slaughter at Maid Café Angel. Drug dealer named locally as Tori was found dead in café with a deep horizontal gash across the face. The police claimed that the cause of death was from the multiple stab wounds."_ He read the news. _"What the hell? Tori's dead?"_ His breathing started to get a little heavy. _"Shit, just when I was to about take him down. Who the hell did this? Dammit, what now? Are the police going to think it's me or what?"_

"Oh come on this again!" Tobe's voice got his attention. He turned to Hayato's clique, and the small argument they're getting into. Tobe was looking at Yamato's phone and the message it had. "I'm not in a gang!" Tobe whined. "Ne, Hayato do I look like I'm gangster material?"

"N-no, no you don't." Hayato tried to calm him down. "Just who in the world is doing this?" Miura Yumiko said seeing her phone as well. "Are you getting this as well Hayato?" She asked Hayato, Yui stood with them listening to their conversation. Hey eyes however shifted to the other end of the classroom, seeing Hachiman listening in as well. Seeing her eyes were on him, Hachiman and Yui both shared a look before Yui turning back to her friends.

Hayato took out his phone, but there was no messages. "No, I'm not getting it."

"Man whoever is doing this must be getting a real kick at this." Tobe sulked. "How come you're not going it Hayato?"

"I-I've no idea Tobe." Hayato then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look don't worry ok. I'm sure whoever is doing will stop eventually. And we all know you're not a bad person right Tobe?"

"I know, I know but other will think otherwise

Hachiman didn't continue to listen to their conversation, he got back to his phone seeing the more grim news of the Maid Café. _"Dammit, this is a dead end. With Tori dead the Venom supply stops, but who the hell is responsible behind this? Multiple stab wounds and a slash across the face, and just when I was on his tracks, great."_ Hachiman sighed inside.

The trail ends, his hunt was ruined.

And lunch break was about to come to an end, Hachiman then put his phone as Hiratsuka Shizuka came into the classroom to start the lesson.

After the day's lesson. Hachiman was in the Service Clubroom, along with Yukino and Yui. "Ne, Yukinon. How are we going to reach to Kawasaki? She seems very defensive."

"Already talked to her." Hachiman said. "After you two left the hotel. I talked to her, and I've convinced her. She was saving up for college, but I told her she's worrying her brother and she should take a scholarship instead."

Yui and Yukino just looked at him with surprised faces. "What?" He asked them.

"Eh uh n-no I didn't think you were actually able to talk to her." Yui answered.

"Well I did, so its case closed." Hachiman said.

Yukino closed the book she was reading. "I see. Well…nice work then Hikigaya-kun."

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "Thanks."

Yui then remembered. "Oh yeah Yukinon, are you aware about the chain mail?"

"Hm? What happened?" Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"It didn't stop. They're still going on about."

Yukino narrowed her eyes. "The chain mail is still circulating. It would seem your solution did not work Hikigaya-kun."

"Well I only gave a suggestion under Yui's assumption that the chain mail's cause was because of the career observation. But I did say it could be caused by something else."

"You did not get those messages did you? And why would that be the case?" Yukino then asked. Noticing the structure of the question, Hachiman started to get a little cautious. "Probably because I don't have anyone's number in the class apart from Yui."

"Hmm, this is rather troubling." Yukino said.

"What are we going to do then?" Yui asked.

"Why? I mean they haven't come to us for a request right?" Hachiman asked. "We'll just have to wait and see I guess." Yukino said bringing a hand to her chin.

"So how are you guys today?" Shizuka said entering the club room. "Sensei, knock." Yukino reminded her.

Without apologizing, Shizuka continued, "Yuigahama, scoot over." The teacher took a chair from the back and sat with the students. "Do you need something Hiratsuka-sensei?" Hachiman asked.

"Oh right Hikigaya, about the contest. Let's go with a battle royale." Shizuka said.

"Contest?" Yui asked. "The most helpful person in this club wins. The loser will do what the winner says. And now you're part of the contest." Shizuka said to her.

"Well, the score is evened. Yukinoshita helped Yuigahama, I helped Kawasaki, an even score for Totsuka's case and with Hayato's case, not sure how's that considered." Hachiman summed up.

"Your solution didn't work, so we cannot say you got a score on that." Yukino said.

"I'll see if the school can do something about it." Shizuka told them. "But I got two things I also want to talk to you guys about. First one is that we, the whole Service Club is going to have an outing, an excursion. Our first club activity outside school."

"Wah really?" Yui excitedly asked.

"Huh? An outing, with only four of us?" Hachiman asked.

"Yep. We're going on a company tour. I was really lucky to book a tour for us." Shizuka said.

"What company is it Hiratsuka-sensei?" Yukino asked.

"Ah now get ready for this guys." Shizuka said and the three listened.

"Wayne Enterprises." Yui got excited about the news, Yukino was composed. Hachiman's jaw slowly dropped.

"Wayne Enterprises?" Yukino asked. "Why that company?"

"Well because, is it an international multi-billion dollar company. It is a company about providing what people require, it is a company of numerous successes. It is a company owned by someone known his volunteering and philanthropic work, Bruce Wayne. And seeing how this club is apart volunteering, I'd say we should see take a tour on a company that is relevant to what this club is about." Shizuka explained, giving Hachiman a quick wink in which he noticed.

"When?" Yukino asked.

"June 18. It's not too close to the final exams for the semester." Shizuka answered.

"Wah, it's my birthday Hiratsuka-sensei!" Yui beamed.

"Oh? What a coincidence, we can have this tour along with your birthday Yuigahama." Shizuka smiled at that. "So let me have your phone numbers yeah, it will be easier for us." She said and the students shared their numbers with her.

"What is the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Hachiman then asked. "Ah the other thing." Shizuka said. "That one, I need you to talk to Hachiman and Yukino alone. So Yuigahama, you can take your leave already." The pink haired girl had a slight confused face, turning to look at Yukino before standing up to leave the classroom with her bag.

"And do not try to listen in, I'll know." Shizuka added as Yui went outside. With the sound of retreating footsteps, Shizuka standing at the black board turned her attention to Hachiman and Yukino.

"Alright I'll warn you right now, what I'm going to talk to you two about won't be pleasant." Shizuka sternly said. Yukino straightened herself, Hachiman leaned forward on his seat.

"What is the problem with you two?" Shizuka got straight to the question. "Don't think I don't know that you two are still at each other's throats."

Yukino and Hachiman looked at each other. "You two have not gotten along up till this point. What is the matter with you two? You're supposed to be club mates." She sternly said.

Hachiman leaned back on his chair with arms crossed. "Maybe you should ask the one who's done nothing for me but riling me up."

Shizuka turned her head to the female student. "Yukinoshita?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, you've have placed Hikigaya-kun under my responsibility. I am trying to fix him as you have requested me to do. However, he is too defensive and is still not admitting that he has problems."

"Oh yeah when this 'creature' has been insulted, straight out accused, ridiculed and what not, yeah this 'thing' has definitely got problems." Hachiman eyeballed her. "If you're going to tell me that it's just jokes, don't insult your own intelligence."

Yukino did not budge. "Hikigaya-kun, not being able to take things-"

None of them could continue when a fist knocked against the black board. "Alright knock it off you two." Shizuka raised her voice.

"Now perhaps it's because none of Yukino's jabs are funny or in good taste at all." She pointed at Yukino. "And that you really need to keep it in check."

She added, "Or perhaps it's because Hachiman," She laid eyes on him. "You've too much anger in you or too defensive and you have to tone it down."

Shizuka then said. "Maybe it's both or something else. But whatever it is," Her face gave a very strict expression.

"It stops now."

Hachiman and Yukino were silent at that. Shizuka let out a sigh. "Look, you two are club mates, and contest or no contest this hostility between you two is really unproductive. Now with that said, you two better get along and make the upcoming excursion a good one. Especially when it's Yui's birthday to boot."

The two were still silent for the moment before Yukino spoke up. "Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmm?" Hachiman turned to her.

"In addition to the outing the Service Club will be having, I'd like to celebrate Yuigahama's birthday as well. I want her to know that I'm grateful to her." Yukino said.

"Ok?"

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmm?"

"U-Um…Er…" Yukino had a hand at her chest. "I-Is it possible for you to go out with me? On Saturday so we can get her present?" She asked with a slight stammer.

"Huh? Uh…well, sure I guess." Hachiman said. He prevented himself from thinking too much in it, it was just to get a birthday gift for a club mate, nothing more and nothing less.

"Ah see? Now that's productivity right there." Shizuka said and opened the sliding door. "Well that's it for today you guys." She gestured them to leave the room. They all stepped outside and Yukino took her leave.

As Hachiman was about to make his way out, a hand gripped his shoulder. "Hikigaya, hold on a minute." Shizuka quietly said to him. Seeing Yukinon out of the corridor, Shizuka stood in front of him.

"Yes Hiratsuka-sensei?" He asked, slightly cautious.

"I have to ask." She said. "Are you still sore about that incident before?" She had a concerned face.

"I…n-no sensei…its fine. I'm better now." Hachiman gave his answer. "W-Why do you ask?"

"What you said in the nurse's office, it showed to me that you've actually got another issue, you've too much anger, like I said earlier."

Hachiman looked away. "And like I've said before. It comes with the environment."

Hiratsuka Shizuka let out a sigh. "Hikigaya, look I don't know what happened, and I don't know for sure if you're going to share." She put a hand on his shoulder. "But you got to keep your faith in people ok?"

Shizuka then left Hachiman to himself, leaving her quote to linger in his mind.

* * *

Hachiman made his way to the shoe lockers with something more pressing in his mind.

" _With the trail ended, how the hell am I going to get answers now?"_ He thought.

He suddenly had an idea, he could ask the one who was targeted, see what she knows. Although it was a complete shot in the dark.

Miura Yumiko.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and the intro of a new character, Captain Yin (kudos to anyone who knows the name's relevance). Not sure if she will appear much.**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 Nycteris

**Thank you for waiting everyone, back with a new chapter.**

 **Regarding this chapter's name, it is a soundtrack title, please have a listen as you read this chapter, it was in my head all the time going through this chapter.**

 **Also I apologize again for the grammar error I've made.**

 **ALSO, chapter 18's been rewritten, since one element in the chapter exploded in the readers, hopefully this rewrite will make it better.**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Nycteris

Miura Yumiko had stayed longer in school than usual, studying in the library for the upcoming final semester exams. Leaving the school grounds, the clouds were getting thick and dark, rather abnormal for summer was nearing.

With her bag slung on her shoulder she walked down the path, the street was getting darker as well. On the outside she may appear her usual Fire Queen self, but inside she felt something was very wrong inside her.

The dreadful evening at the abandoned factory, it was still on her mind. She had kept it inside, the feeling of powerlessness after the event, her mind was all in a twisted knot.

If it was not for whomever saved her she would have been…her heart felt heavy thinking further. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was midway on a bridge away from school, moving through street lamps. But just when she was about to get under the light of the following street lamp, a low voice was heard from behind her.

"Miura Yumiko."

She gasped loudly, turning around to see who it was. On the bridge's railing, she saw a humanoid figure in the dark, perched on the railing and staring at her. There was a flash of lightning, revealing the silhouette and a sound of thunder.

"W-What-Wha…" She stammered.

Hachiman leapt off the railing landing in front of Yumiko in crouch, slowing rising up to full height. She was slightly shaking, but Yumiko stood her ground. "It's…It's you."

Hachiman then took a step forward, remaining silent. Yumiko asked in a nervous voice, "Wh-What do you want?"

"Information." Hachiman answered, his low voice still intact. "You were targeted. Someone wanted you to take a hit."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"You know what I mean Miura." He said, Yumiko jaw slowly dropped, her breathing slightly quickened. "T-That big guy in the factory, what did you do to him?" She asked.

"He won't be a problem." Hachiman gave his answer, inside all he could do was hope that the police is able to find him and take him down, along with the rest of the Venom users.

"What do you mean? Did you kill him?" Yumiko asked.

"No I didn't'. As I said he won't be a problem."

"How'd you get out then? And how did you find me?"

"That's my secret. But now the main issue is that someone was targeting you. Those three offenders were sent by someone by the name of Tori, or Bird in English. What do you know of him?" Hachiman asked leaning forward a bit.

"T-Tori?"

"What do you know of him?" Hachiman asked again.

"I have no idea who that is, I don't know who those three guys are. This Tori wanted me?" Yumiko began pacing around the side path of the bridge.

"Tori is dead." Hachiman said. "Apparently you've not been keeping up with current affairs. He was a drug dealer who operates in Maid Café Angel as a front. The drug you saw in the factory, it's known as Venom, a compound that gives highly steroidal effects, increasing muscle mass tenfold. Tori's claimed to be from Gotham City."

Yumiko took in what the red and black vigilante said, and he continued. "He was murdered, and you don't know him. But with him dead, this leaves a lot more unanswered. Do you know anyone who would have you targeted? Anyone you crossed?"

"Wh-What is going on? I-I'm just a high school student, I wouldn't know anything about this drug thing that's happening." Yumiko said, bringing a hand to her chest to ease her breathing.

"You've never crossed anyone? You've never ticked off anyone that would give incentive to put a hit on you?" Hachiman asked, with emphasized unbelieving tone.

"I-I…o-ok maybe I might have pissed off someone, maybe I was a little rude, but I know I didn't do anything so horrible and out of hand that things would end up like this. I've treated everyone properly…ok not everyone but I didn't go out of my way just to put someone down, I won't do such things." She said in a frantic manner.

" _She doesn't know anything about this at all, well dead end dammit."_ Hachiman thought, staying in his position.

"Wait." Yumiko turned to him. "You saved me at the factory and I never thanked you."

"You don't have to." Hachiman said, still keeping his low voice.

"But….but just who are you?" Yumiko asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that you may still be targeted, and what I want from you is more caution on your end." Hachiman said.

"How'd you know that I would be in the factory anyway?" Yumiko started to throw more questions at him.

"That's my secret. And you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hachiman said, sounding a little annoyed by the questions. "You need to be careful now, along with the people around you."

"Why is this happening to me? I don't deserve this…I mean ok I admit I may be a little bitchy at times, but not so extreme to get people to hate me and do this." Her breath started to get a little shaky. "It-It's horrible. The factory…why…" She held herself, looking down.

" _Oh God no, you're not going to cry in front of me are you?"_ He had an unamused expression under his mask. He needed to end this conversation.

"Miura, if you are being targeted, it's either someone who knows you and Tori is after you, or the one responsible is getting through someone you know, by targeting you." Hachiman gave his deductions. "You have to be strong, you need to look after the people around you now. And a storm's coming."

Her head was still facing the ground, thinking about what he said. "Hey wait…is…is that you H-" When she lifted her head up however, he was gone, without a trace. "Where…Where did he go?" Looking around, there was no one around at all. "Hello? Anyone?" There was no answer.

"H-Hayato?" Yumiko gave one last scan around the darkness, before leaving to make her way home.

Under the bridge however, Hachiman was in a crouch on the bank, thinking in the shadows. _"Yumiko doesn't know anything, I don't really any reason for her to lie she was being attacked. She doesn't know who Tori was, we can only guess there's someone else plotting from behind, or it's something else….Tori died from multiple stab wounds and a gash across the face. Considering it's an unusual place to cut along with the multiple stab wounds, you'd normally go for the neck. The multiple stabs wounds could have come first, then the cut along the face. Then…does that mean there's a significance to the face cut? Hmm….none of this is concrete."_

He then took his phone, seeing the date. _"Dammit the final semester exams. It's nothing I can't handle, but I have to revise in order to maintain the grades. Besides, the police on putting the pressure on the Venom presence on the street. And I've warned Yumiko. Guess that is all I can do for now….shit I don't know."_

The hunt has to end, and this Huntsman has to deal with other problems now, as Hikigaya Hachiman.

* * *

Night has fallen once again in Gotham City. And in Wayne Manor, the Batcave, the Batman was at the computer once again.

"Is our person of interest in Chiba still having your attention Master Bruce?" Alfred Pennyworth standing next to the Batman asked.

"Not exactly this time Alfred." The Batman said.

"Then why are you looking into Chiba City again may I ask sir?" Alfred asked him. "Considering you've just returned after stopping another of Black Mask's smuggling operations."

Batman keyed in several buttons on computer's keyboard, and a picture of man appeared on screen, a man with feather tattoos around the mouth. "Angel Vallelungua, also known as Bird. A former lieutenant of Bane. He escaped Gotham and fled to Chiba. Why Chiba is still unclear."

"Do you plan to notify the police all the way in Chiba sir?" Batman turned to give a look to Alfred whom asked. "There's no need. They've already been alerted." He said. "But Bird is dead."

Batman brought the news article on screen. "Multiple stab wounds, and a gash across the face. Found dead in a café, name 'Maid Café Angel'."

"You think our supposed ally in Chiba has a play in this sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not ruling anything out yet. But there does seem to be an unlikely chance." Batman answered. "But ally? Stretching a bit too much Alfred?"

"I might not think so sir. You remember three years ago, when you decided to go to Chiba City yourself, to apprehend Black Mask's men from distributing firearms, you've extended your reach far beyond Gotham quite some time ago sir."

"I had to do so when the board of directors then decided to have arms manufacturing as a suitable cornerstone for Wayne Enterprises, and when those said arms fell into the wrong hands. Things improved since then now Lucius is at the helm, including the fast success of the branch in Chiba." Batman explained.

"The individual following the Batman in Japan sir." Alfred said. "Is there anything else we know about him sir, if it _is_ a him?"

Batman brought his case notes, along with the other new articles on the computer.

"Three known sightings. Apart from the port, the electronic store and the canal were in schooling areas, the port sighting was a follow up from the canal case. One thing stood out to me considering the schooling areas, there is one school that set about the same distance between the two areas." He brought up a picture onscreen, a picture of a school.

"Sobu High School."

"So you think a student is our Batman of Chiba City?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"It's possible. Or a teacher, or anyone. It's nothing concrete, but when it's placed in the same distance between the two known sightings, I have doubts it's a coincidence. I only hope this individual is not a major problem" Batman gave his deduction. "If it is actually a student, it could be disastrous."

"If it is indeed a student, I'd say it is rather impressive what this 'student' was able to accomplish, especially accomplishing it alone." Alfred said.

"I would rather say reckless. We don't know for sure what person's agenda is." Batman added.

"Sir if you think he or she may be a problem, perhaps this might clear some of your doubts." Alfred stepped forward and typed in the keyboard. And another article was on screen. This one made the Batman stood from his seat, reading the article, which concerned a burning nursery school, and a child claimed to be rescued by a figure, in black and red.

Reading the news, Batman did not have a face of apprehension, more of a questioning expression. The figure in black and red, was not just taking down criminals, but also protecting people.

The Batman was thinking, even if it's out of Gotham City. What was he to do with the situation, and this figure in black and red?

* * *

Through the weekdays, Hachiman did not allow the 'other guy' to emerge due to his studies. And the weekend has arrived, now he had to fulfil a club duty. Getting Yui's present, although Hachiman had other goals on this shopping day.

Hachiman, Yukino and Komachi met at the centre of the mall area. "Sorry for asking you on a weekend." Yukino in a dress with twin tails said to them.

"It's ok. Don't mention it, I also want to buy a present for Yui-san too! And hanging out with you sounds like a ton of fun, Yukino-san!" Komachi enthusiastically said. Checking the map sign, Hachiman turned around to face them. "So where we going to check? Or do you want to split up?" He asked.

"I think splitting up will allow us to cover more ground. I shall take this side." Yukino said pointing to her right. Hachiman then pointed at his left and said, "Then I will cover the other side, then Komachi you can-"

"Stop." Komachi grabbed his finger and tried to twist, reacting on instinct Hachiman quickly clenched a fist and pulled his hand out of her grip. He then gave her a look, saying 'What are you trying to do?'

"Let's shop together." Komachi said, giving her cute look. "We can make suggestions and stuff yeah? It's better."

"But we won't be able to cover the entire mall." Yukino said.

"Don't worry, my senses say that we should be able to find stuff Yui-san likes, if we just cover this section at here." Komachi pointed at a specific part of the map.

The three then took off to make their way to Komachi's selected area. Cutesy Komachi was leading the front wih Yukino taking in the sights and enjoying themselves in the shopping mall.

As they were closing in the area Komachi chose, she called to her brother. "Onii-chan you should know not get Yui-san anything so lame right?" But there was no response behind her. "Onii-chan you hear me?" With no response from him, she was a little annoyed. "Oi Onii-chan you sleep walking?"

She turned around, to see no Hachiman behind her and Yukino. "Ehh?! Wha-Wh-Where he go? Did you see where he went Yukino-san?"

"No I haven't." Yukino said.

"Ehh? Where is he?" Komachi whined a bit.

* * *

Hachiman was on his own, walking down the opposite direction of the mall. _"Alright let's put our long and hard savings to use. We just get a present for Yui, then we can get the stuff I want to find here."_ Hachiman thought, briskly walking through the mall, head turning to see every corner. _"She has a hound, so let's a get dog collar quick."_

Approaching the pet store, Hachiman did not waste any time and head straight for the dog collars, taking a blue one with a pink button which was considerably cheap, he purchased it and went out. As he stepped out of the shop his phone rang. _"Oh boy, here we go."_

"Hello?" He placed the phone at his ear.

"Onii-chan! Where'd you go?!" Komachi raised his voice a bit through the phone.

"Uh y-yeah look uh I got…I got to get a ton of things, sorry I had to bail. I would have told you but uh…w-well you two were so far ahead and I got well uh caught within the crowd and got separated so I thought I might as well go on my own yeah." Hachiman said.

"What? Where are you then? You're supposed to get Yui-san's present with Yukino-san."

"Well I already picked out my gift, so you and Yukinoshita can pick another gift too alright? Don't worry about me. You and Yukinoshita go on without me alright?" Hachiman responded.

He then heard her sigh, "Yeah, guess you just don't get it, Onii-chan."

"Yeah sure whatever. You're the one who said hanging out with Yukino-san was a 'ton of fun'. Look I got to go already alright? Bye." Hachiman hung up before she could answer. _"Alright, now sport shop, sport shop, where are you?"_

Walking briskly through the mall, he found the sports shop, he went to the racks holding the joint protection pads, picking up a simple, hard pair of black elbow pads. "Ah ok, here we go." He began inspecting the durability of the pads. _"Yeah it's not expensive at all."_

" _Yeah, this might work, if someone wants to try and damage the elbows or knees."_ Hachiman thought. _"Damn with all this protective gear I might as well wear hockey pads…..nah it's going to be too heavy."_ He took the elbow pads and went for the counter to purchase them. And with that he left the shop with two items in plastic bags.

" _Now what else? Uh dammit I also got to make sure those two don't see me."_ Hachiman turned around seeing all the shops around him. _"What other kinds of stuff I could use?"_

Hachiman slowed down his pace scanning each shop. _"If we're talking about weapons, well I used that pipe as a bo-staff when I was handling that crocodile. But am I just going to use bojutsu only or what?"_

Hachiman looked carefully around, until one particular shop was spotted at the corner of his eye.

A shop, at the corner with a sign '忍術' written vertically, with a couple of mannequins wearing various apparels having samurai written on it as well. Inside he could see glass displays of swords and knives. Interestingly enough there wasn't any customers in the shop.

" _Ah what the hell."_ Hachiman went to the shop, entering inside.

To his surprise, manning the cashier was a male Caucasian, looking in his late thirties with the blond curly hair. The man gave a greeting and Hachiman greeted back. Hachiman took in the impressive sight of the shop. Katana swords in glass displays at the back, t-shirts for sale, Bo-staffs placed neatly at the side, small knives in glass cabinets. Any enthusiasts would be in heaven, and yet for some reason there was no customers except for Hachiman.

Hachiman was drawn to the presence of the katana swords, taking a look at all of them in fascination, until one particular sword caught his full attention. Hachiman's jaw slowly dropped, as his eyes. He kept staring at the sword in admiration.

It was a Chokuto sword. With dark red carbon steel blade with a black surrounding the handle. The scabbard placed below the sword was black and a mix of red as well.

"Wow." That was all Hachiman could say.

"Ah you like this one?" The man from the cashier said in Japanese to him, walking up to him. "One of my own works. I've been trying to sell that one, but people just find a bit too much and rather contrived. But judging from your face, it would seem you've taken a shine towards it."

Hachiman turned to face the man, "Yeah, it's very nice. A carbon steel Chokuto." He complimented and turned to see the sword in awe. "Wow, incredible."

"Ah so you know your stuff hmm?"

The man took out keys from his pocket and began to unlock the glass cabinet. Gently, he took the sword and scabbard, sheathing the sword as well. "It's a somewhat shame, people do not see the beauty of this sword."

Hachiman kept his eyes on the Chokuto. Then he turned his head to see the price in that was at the display. He had shocked eyes, then a disappointed look.

Seeing his look, the man was feeling generous, seeing how Hachiman was very interested in his work. "I do accept instalment payments, and perhaps I might give a small discount just for you." Hachiman had a face of surprise and a hopeful look. With a Chokuto it could be very helpful, he would be able to defend himself far better than with just his hands, he could increase the fear element in his appearance. A Chokuto, a weapon that slashes and stabs.

Stab...like how Tori was stabbed to death? Hachiman was thinking now, was he going to use a weapon with such lethality, what would happen if he crossed the line? Thinking back on his encounter with the Batman, he'd never killed any of those criminals three years ago. " _T_ _he hunts does not require this Huntsman to kill people. Ok maybe animals, but no humans, not people no way in hell am I going to do that. Obviously the police won't take it kindly. And...am I really going to do the same thing that nearly done to me three years back..."_

Now Hachiman saw the sword in a different view, it works 'too' well. This crimson and shadowy vigilante is willing to put his life on the line, but it has to be his, no one else's.

"Thank you for the offer, and I do see the beauty of the sword, but I have to politely refuse." Hachiman courteously said. The shop owner kept his professional smile, and placed the Chokuto back in the glass display. Hachiman remained in the shop, taking the sights of all the products on display. "Is there anything else you might be looking for?" The man asked.

 _"Guess I will have to start with bojutsu, kenjutsu is going to be too much."_ Hachiman thought. "You got any bo-staff that would be easy to carry?" Hachiman asked.

"A staff that would be easy to carry, well what I have here are those various bo-staffs you see at the side there." He pointed. Making his way over there, Hachiman inspected the staffs, they could come in handy, especially since it's not a lethal as a Chokuto. One problem, it's too long and they will be cumbersome when jumping off rooftops. "We have these as well, they were from the states." The shop owner pointed at a shelf next to the bo-staffs. "High strength black two-piece bo-staff." He pulled them out from the shelf. "Pretty good for travelling." Hachiman two the pieces, holding them in each hand, like escrima sticks.

Then he screwed the two pieces together, now it was bo-staff. He began to slowly and carefully spinning the staff getting a good feel of the staff. _"This will definitely work better. Maybe I can add some red to it."_

"Is this suiting you better?" The owner asked. "Oh yeah it is, I will have this one instead." Hachiman said in English.

After the purchase, Hachiman now had three items with him, Yui's gift, elbow pads, and his new bo-staff/escrima sticks. Now Hachiman had the edge.

 _"I wished I had found this shop much earlier in life."_ Hachiman thought as he stepped out. He started planning again, _"Alright what else could come in handy, something that climb better, or something that can help hide...smoke? Or what? What kind of projectiles I could use like those...batarangs? Darts, shurikens seems to be stretching a bit."_

However his phone rang interrupting his thoughts. _"Ah great now what?"_

"Komachi?" Hachiman said through the phone.

"Onii-chan you still in the mall?" Komachi asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you meet us? I need you to come for a...third opinion on something?"

"Why don't you just tell me through the phone?"

"Onii-chan just come here please. Pretty please." Komachi said cutely, causing Hachiman to roll his eyes. But out of brotherly obligations, he had to do so.

* * *

"Investigative report on the mistaken 'Batman' in Chiba, Japan. Identity unknown.

First report came in April which should noted as the start of school terms in Japan, the person of interest was claimed to have apprehended shop thieves at an electronic store.

Second report occurred a day after the event in the electronic store, which took place at the canal near by the coast. Where he killed an adult crocodile that was killing homeless people around the area.

Third report was a follow up case from the canal case, where smugglers from Black Mask's False Face Society have illegally entered Chiba with possession of illegal and endangered pets. They were stopped, and the police had been provided with photo evidence to place an arrest on Daizo Akifumi, owner of 'Fauna Foster Care'. And the smugglers said that the Batman took them down.

Fourth sighting was at a nursery school building that was on fire. A student claimed she was rescued by a figure in black and red when she was separated from her class as they escaped the fire.

Aside from the third case, all known sightings are located in schooling district. Sobu High School is to be noted to in be the same distance between of the location of the first two reports. Along with the fact the first known sighting was at the start of the school term, chances of coincidence is decreasing.

It is possible that the mistaken 'Batman' is in fact a student, or a teacher, possibly in Sobu High School. Although the chances are quite slim.

Whomever this is, it should be noted that his appearance contains a red and black colour scheme. He is to an extent impressive considering the short time period. He has not commit murder yet but killing the crocodile does raise questions if it will only end there.

However, rescuing a child from a burning building does help in my confidence with whomever this is, showing that he is also concerned in protecting people, not just having a vendetta against criminals.

Pending further investigation."

* * *

 **Okay, so I've rewritten this chapter a bit, thank you for the reviews everyone.**

 **I admit I didn't think of every aspect in this. The reason why I initially wanted to give Hachiman a sword cause he does not have the height and strength the Batman has, and I thought a Chokuto would give the edge for our red and black hero.**

 **However, people say that a sword would a bit too much and leaves a paper trail. Haciman would be reckless in this, he doesn't have the sword discipline like Bruce or Damian to use it non-lethally. And I agree with it completely. (Although I think Damian follows the non-lethal concept a little loosely.)**

 **But this to the second reason why I thought of letting Hachiman use a sword, it would serve as a learning curve. How much is he going to go in the fear aspect, will he cross the line by accident, will he learn to better himself or darken himself etc.**

 **However review pointed it would be unnecessary drama and now I see that it would dragged the story. So I decided to add the learning curve right here when he was deciding to use the Chokuto.**

 **So thank you all very much for the advise and I appreciate it.**

 **I hope this rewritten section is a much better part of the story and I hope to see in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 Youth and Innocence

**Hello everyone. This chapter is now rewritten. I hope this one is an improvement for you all to enjoy.** **I do hope this rewrite seems better. Next chapter will probably take a while, school work is going to piling in very soon, so I tried to rewrite some parts as best I can before it happens, and I feared I may lose the energy in this writing after a while, hope it doesn't happen.**

 **Kept listening to BvS 'Beautiful lie' while trying to rewrite this chapter, have a listen too folks.**

 **Also I'd like to point out that I've never read the LN, to what I am aware of they do not sell LN in where I am. So I can only follow the anime.**

 **Oh and I learned UK English, so if my spelling seems off that might explain it.**

 **And people asked if 8man should get a sidekick, and I'm not too sure about that. Maybe, maybe not it's nothing set in stone yet. This is more about 8man's personal struggle. Also think about it, would any normal "innocent" riajuu would put their life on the line for this kind of stuff? Unless, they're really dedicated, I doubt it lol.**

 **Hachiman won't be alone per se, but we just have to wait and see.**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19: I know you

Right outside the shop Hachiman was on his phone, talking to his sister. "Where should I meet you then?" Hachiman said through the phone.

"You know the circular bench with the palm trees at the centre of the mall? I pointed it on the map earlier." Komachi asked him.

"Uhuh."

"Oh ok good we will meet you there then." She hung up the phone. Hachiman knew he could not show the bo-staff, it would raise questions. He's going to have to meet them without it. Turning around Hachiman went back into the shop.

The store owner, seeing his newest customer coming back said to Hachiman. "Well, what can I do for you now kid?"

"Can I leave this here for a while, then I will come back and get it?" Hachiman asked, handing the bo-staff back into the owner.

"So long as you come back before closing time."

"Thank you. I'll be back." Hachiman said leaving the newly purchased staff with the owner. Hachiman then took his leave to meet his sister and Yukino.

* * *

Walking through mall, Hachiman was making his way to the spot in the mall Komachi had designated. Palm trees were soon in sight, Hachiman started to pick up the pace a little.

Then he got a call yet again from Komachi. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Onii-chan I forgot I needed to get some other stuff first, it's very important. So I leave Yukino-chan with you ok? You go meet with her at the same spot." She said.

"Are you kidding me? You said wanted me to meet you two, now you just want to go off on your own, leaving me with Yukinoshita? Why, seriously? I'm going to worry about you." Hachiman said a flat tone.

She sighed, "Rubbish brother cannot take a hint."

" _Take a hint? On what? Me, in a mall, and then with…"_ Hachiman's eyes narrowed at this, he knew what she was planning now. "Look, you were trying to put me with Yukinoshita alone in a mall to have some fake ass date, it's not happening. We're supposed to be getting Yui's presents and nothing more Komachi."

"Uwah?! Huh? Uh you uh well…uh…I can find my way home ok? No need to wait for me. You two have fun, so good luck you two." Komachi quickly hung up her phone. Hachiman groaned as he put his phone in his pocket, shaking his head.

" _I guess I had it coming, I did ditched them earlier."_ Hachiman thought.

Just before he could make a move though, someone had bumped into him from behind. "Oh sorry about that." A sweet feminine voice was heard right behind Hachiman. He quickly turned around, seeing a woman with jet black hair reaching neck, with triangular earrings and in addition hey physical features are…well developed.

Seeing his face, the woman gave a sweet smile, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Apologies."

Opting to be courteous, Hachiman said, "Oh its ok. You d-"

"HIkigaya-kun?" He heard Yukino calling him, he turned to see her with her handbag and a paper bag containing gifts. Seeing the other woman with Hachiman, Yukino's eyebrows knitted. "Nee-san?"

" _Nee-san? Seriously?"_ Hachiman looked at Yukino and the woman whom bumped into him.

"Ara? Yukino-chan?" Her sister said a little surprised then turned to see the boy with them. "And Hikigaya-kun right?" She repeated Yukino's words.

"Yes, that's me." Hachiman said.

She looked at him with scrutinising eyes, still keeping her smile. "Hikigaya-kun eh? Ah right, I'm Yukinoshita Haruno, Yukino-chan's older sister. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him again.

Hachiman however, was suspicious inside. _"Really? No protectiveness of your younger sister? No statements like 'Stay away from Yukino-chan, his disgusting scheming eyes makes you worry for you Yukino-chan.' So carefree and just smile, smile and smile?"_ He may be needlessly negative here, but it did not change any suspicions he's having.

"So when you two started dating?" Haruno teasingly asked, poking her sister on the arm. "Come on, tell me tell me."

"We're just in the same grade." Yukino said, uncomfortable by Haruno's poking. The older sister then turned to Hachiman, prompting him for an answer.

"I'm not her boyfriend." Hachiman said. Haruno then kept poking his cheek and said. "Ah you're getting flustered." She leaned her chest on his side as she kept poking him on the cheek. "Make Yukino-chan cry, and I'll make you regret it."

His eyes narrowed a bit. He did not exactly appreciate the so called threat, empty threat or not.

" _Who the hell gets this close with someone they've just met? What's your game here?"_ Granted he'd definitely appreciated her looks and…features, but she's coming off way too close and way too soon.

"We're just club mates looking another club mate's birthday gift." Hachiman answered while she was still poking his cheek, and he showed the plastic bag with the dog collar in it. It didn't stop her from poking his cheek, it was starting to annoy him.

"Nee-san could you stop that please?" A displeased Yukino said and Haruno stopped seeing her younger sister.

"Oh sorry. I might have gotten overboard a bit." Haruno said. She then whispered to Hachiman, "Yukino-chan is actually very delicate, so you'd better be careful with her okay?"

" _Delicate my ass."_ Hachiman scoffed inside.

She was way too close for him, causing him to shift his body a make a bit of distance from. Noticing this, Haruno asked, "Did I do something you didn't like?"

"Not to sound rude, but how would you react when someone you've just met invades your personal space?" Hachiman asked back. There was a short silence between the two when Haruno suddenly slapped his back playfully "Hahaha, you're so funny HIkigaya-kun!"

"Look, if you have no business with us, we'd like to leave already." Yukino said to Haruno in a cold tone. Haruno was about to leave before turning to the Hachiman once more and said with her cheerful tone. "Hikigaya-kun, if you do start dating Yukino-chan for real, we should have a drink." Giving one last wave, she took off.

Seeing her acting all carefree and such,Hachiman thought _"Dating Yukinoshita, yeah no. Please."_

Hachiman could not really see it at all, dating Yukinoshita Yukino. First off, Yukino would definitely say no in dating him, he'd bet she would unleash a barrage of insults and jabs at him, and his patience would be on the brink of snapping. And besides, he has his 'hunts' to deal with as well.

"Well, your sister is really something." Hachiman said.

"Everyone who meets her says the same thing. Indeed, you probably won't find another woman as perfect as her." Yukino said, a little irked.

"I meant how much of a shell she's showing." Hachiman folded his arms.

"Huh?"

"She acts all sociable and always smiling, starting conversations like a nice girl, everyone's ideal woman. But that's just ideals, it's not real. So it's comes off so fake really." Hachiman explained.

"Despite your rotten eyes- Or maybe it's because their rotten you can see." Yukino 'praised' him.

" _As I said before, I've seen more than you have."_ Hachiman ignored the comment and said, "Thanks I guess. Anyway, what did you get for Yui?"

Yukino showed him the pair of aprons in the paper bag she had. "Komachi said to get something frilly, fancy and cutesy. I assume she told you that she had to leave first." Yukino said, pointing at the pink apron. "Then what's with the second one?" He pointed at the purple apron with a cat print.

She didn't answer, instead she asked. "What did you get for her Hikigaya-kun?" He then showed her the dog collar. "I see." Yukino said. "What's with the other bag then?"

"Oh it's uh sports stuff I wanted to get." Hachiman said. He showed the elbow pads from the other plastic bag he had. "It's for cycling."

"I see."

"So we're done here right?" He asked.

"Yes, both of us have our gifts for Yuigahama-san." Yukino said.

"Alright, guess that's it then." Hachiman slung the bags over his shoulder.

"Goodbye. See you in Monday." Yukino said.

"Uh Yukinoshita." Hachiman suddenly asked just as she was about to turn and leave.

"What is it Hikigaya-kun?"

"Do you…" Hachiman rubbed the back of his head. "Need me to walk you to the station?" He asked.

"No, I do not." Yukino immediately answered. She turned and walked away, her long flowing gracefully with the breeze for Hachiman to see.

" _Oh good, then I can go back to the shop quick."_ Hachiman turned around as well, briskly walking back to the shop.

Soon after, Hachiman returned. "Oh there you are." The owner said, seeing Hachiman entering in.

Deciding to change up the conversation, Hachiman spoke in English. "Yeah, I had to uh run and meet some folks first, and I didn't want them to see it."

"Oh wow, don't mind me saying this, you're good in English." The owner complimented him.

"Well not as good as you." Hachiman quipped and the owner chuckled at that.

Soon Hachiman was handed back his bo-staff. "Thanks again." Hachiman said.

And with that Hachiman went straight home, with his new equipment.

* * *

Back at home, Hikigaya Hachiman was in his room. After a shower and a snack, he was seeing himself in the mirror, dressed in a black t-shirt and black three-quarter pants.

In each hand, he wielded a half of the bo-staff, wielding them as escrima sticks. Hachiman screwed the sticks together, now he was holding his staff. Standing in the centre, Hachiman had both of his hands holding the centre of his bo-staff. His eyes filled with focus.

Taking a long breath, Hachiman began spinning the staff in front him. He kept the speed consistent as he brought the spinning staff above his head. He ceased the staff rotation, holding each end of the staff.

Converting the staff back into escrima sticks, Hachiman was questioning himself now, _"Where am I going to put this when I'm out there?"_

In order to figure this out, he had to put the suit on. Putting on the cargo pants, long t-shirt, belt and the long coat, Hachiman was a little stumped. He knew he could not bring a bag into a fight all the time, he needed to put the sticks on his person.

He then an idea, he placed each sticks at his sides, wedging them in between the belt and pants. Adjusting them properly, Hachiman also tightened his belt a bit. The sticks seemed to be sitting well. _"Guess this will have to do."_

* * *

After a long while night has fallen, and Hachiman had packed his equipment and suit away. Now he was back in his home clothes. He was also, sitting on the roof of his house gazing at the night sky with one knee to his chest while the other leg was stretched out lazily.

He was going to see Wayne Enterprises soon, and he was both excited but also a little apprehensive. He appreciated Hiratsuka Shizuka for helping him out, he also wondered. Will she want something in return? Is she going to have him be more active in the club? Force him to take part in school events?

He continued to brood on the roof, reflecting on the things that have happened recently.

" _Messages aren't stopping. Hiratsuka-sensei said the staff is handling things, but so far no results were shown. Just what exactly is the motivation on whoever is responsible?"_ Hachiman continued to think on the topic.

" _The messages occurred on the same time period that Miura Yumiko got attacked. Just who the hell is that guy that put the letter in her locker?"_ He started to get a little concerned for her, and even he's aware that that is not like him to have concerns for someone like her.

But he knew that in a way, she is now similar to him. The horrors that exists in this world forced themselves onto Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman, they both felt fear, the feeling of powerlessness.

And each had their guardians to protect them.

Hachiman brought his mind back to the chain mail topic. _"The only people that has not been receiving those messages is me and Hayama Hayato. And obviously I didn't do it, but…I doubt Hayama would be behind this. Granted he'd probably has everyone's number, but he was in sight when Tobe got the messages as well, unless he had an accomplice. But then, Hayato came to the Service Club to assist to stopping the messages. I don't think Mr Perfect would think too far ahead in covering his tracks. Also, he is Mr Perfect. He is not going to do something to harm his classmates, to harm this…youthful and innocent life, this high school life."_

Hachiman saw through this, he saw through youth and innocence three years ago in his Crime Alley.

Youth and innocence.

A beautiful lie.

His attention was brought to the streets at the front of his house when he saw the family car pulling up in front of the house. Hachiman hidden in black night continued to sit on the roof and observed the car.

"Kaa-san." He whispered to himself, seeing his mother exiting the car, with her spectacles and office wear. While he watched his mother locking the car from above, his mind went to dark roads again. After the event one year ago at the start of his high school, his view of his family became so blurry for him, all because he did what he felt was right.

The dark road then led to the thought of Komachi, the child with cuteness, prettiness and good looks. The non-disappointing kid in the family. He knew his sister should not be blamed for this at all, but that does not make it any less painful.

But then Hachiman's mother's voice was in his head, something she said to him before.

" _And whatever happens in the future, know that I will love you, you are my son."_

He couldn't help but feel terrible now. She was his mother regardless, and he knew that in his heart she loved him, and he loved her. And as such, how can he do the things he'd done as the 'other guy' behind his family's back?

Because he was protecting people, Hachiman found the reason, but was it acceptable? _"Soldiers and police officers put their lives in danger as well. Why should I be any different?"_

His brooding on the roof had to end already as his mother was in the house, and he did not want her to find him absent in his room.

* * *

The weekend has passed, and it was now Yui's birthday. The whole Service Club and Hiratsuka Shizuka have gathered right after their lessons had ended. "Happy birthday Yuigahama-san." Everyone wished her.

"Uwah! Thank you everyone!" Yui with rosy cheeks said happily. Yukino took out her gift. "In addition to celebrating your birthday, this is also a token of appreciation. For your efforts in the Service Club." Yukino said.

"A present too?" Yui's eyes glittered.

Shizuka without her lab coat this time then said, "You can open up presents in the car. We got to move already."

"Huh?" Yui tilted her head.

"We have a tour to go to remember?" Shizuka was at the door already. "Fifteen minutes we reach Wayne Enterprises, an hour and a half for the tour, maybe half an hour to reach back. Give or take. Won't be too late for you guys. Come on let's go."

Everyone followed heading to the main gate to reach Shizuka's car, it's a silver sedan car. "Sensei, is this your car?" Yui curiously asked.

"Oh no, this is just a rental." Shizuka said as she got into the driver's seat, starting the engine. "Come on, get in guys."

Hachiman sat in the front seat while Yui and Yukino sat in the back. Just as Shizuka shifted the gear into drive, Yui started to open her present. Holding the pink apron in her hands.

"Wow! Thank you Yukinon!" Yui squealed and hugged Yukino, and then she held her hands cheerfully, causing Yukino's cheeks to redden a bit.

"I-I'm not the only who's got a gift for you." Yukino said as Hachiman in the front seat unzipped his bag and took out his gift as well. He handed it to Yui and she said, "I never thought you'd get a present for me too, Hikki." Yui opened the gift box to see the dog collar.

Hachiman turned to see Shizuka giving a nod of approval. Soon they were on the expressway. Things were a little quiet for a short time, until Shizuka decides to speak up. "So guys, what do you all know about Wayne Enterprises?"

"Uh, well…" Yui had a finger at her lip. "Not much…it's a very successful company from the USA, owned by a billionaire."

Hachiman looking out the car window to see the ocean then said. "It's company that does many things. They have many different branches like Wayne Aerospace, Wayne Tech, Wayne Constructions and more. Wayne Enterprises is from Gotham City. And its owner is Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne." Yukino said. "Wayne Enterprises, owned by a billionaire party playboy. He's so irresponsible. A sleazy womanizing scumbag." She added with her cold voice.

" _Wow, feminist or what? Hell I'm betting those women don't even love him, they just love his money."_ Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

Hachiman noticed something else as well, none of them mentioned about Thomas and Martha Wayne, and their deaths in an alley with Bruce to witness.

"If Wayne Enterprises is doing well, Bruce Wayne must be doing something right. He's also known to be a big philanthropist." He said to Yukino.

"So this company is from Gotham City in USA right?" Yui clarified. "Yeah, the city where the Batman is." Hachiman said.

"Oh? Batman?" Yui's widened in curiosity. "Batman?" Shizuka asked driving on the expressway. "You honestly think he's real Hikigaya?"

"Read it on the news years ago." Hachiman remembered. _"Plus I've met him."_ He thought.

"Ah yes, I remember reading something like that recently too." Yui said with a finger pointing up. "There's a Batman in Chiba too right?" Hachiman's eye twitched at that. "He took down those Americans smugglers. Ehhh scary." Yui said.

"Huh? Do we know if it's real? Maybe those criminals are making things up." Shizuka said.

"Maybe it's not Batman, but someone else?" Hachiman said.

"No one knows, that's the thing." Yui said. Yui then added. "I wonder now, who is Batman?"

" _I might have an idea."_ Hachiman thought.

"Haha this is so interesting. What do you guys think?" Yui asked the group.

"Eh, I've never really bothered with these things. Well, Batman could be anybody." Shizuka answered as the car was exiting the expressway. "Hikki? What about you? You think the Batman in Gotham is also the same Batman in Chiba?"

Hachiman tried to make his answer. "Well…I doubt it, being in two places in such short time is unlikely. Hell the news said the Batman may not be even human, could be some unidentified creature or something."

"Ehh, creepy creature." Yui responded. "Ne, ne Yukinon what do you think?"

Yukino flipped her hair over her shoulder. "He's a lunatic."

Everyone was a little surprised by her response. "Yukinon, what do you mean?" Yui asked.

"This Batman in Gotham City and by extension whoever this person in Chiba City is a danger to people." Yukino answered.

"You're saying you're scared of him?" Hachiman asked.

"N-not at all what I meant. But this Batman or this guy in Chiba, they're outlaws, vigilantes. Taking the law into their own hands, using justice as a supposed grounds for their wrongdoings. Violence against criminals and no regard for civil rights. It's going to make citizens feel unsafe." Yukino explained herself.

"So whoever this Batman is, he should just let these criminals be, that would make the citizens safer." Hachiman said sarcastically. Shizuka and Yui were silent listening to them.

Yukino continued to explain. "Instead of following the legal system, Batman decides to take it upon himself to be a public menace and carry out so many acts that would be considered illegal. As well as this guy in Chiba. Has he ever considered how the public would respond to him? How would parents groups for example react to this person? They'd probably be fearful for their children's safety because he is out there. If this Batman of Gotham and this person Chiba want to be public servants, join the police force."

Hachiman was silent for a few seconds, he remembered the one important thing, and that he was protecting people.

"Ok, ok we're not here for to talk about this Batman, whoever he is. We're supposed to be going on a tour for the Service Club. So stop with the debate you two." Shizuka said to them sternly. She pointed at a building in the distance, one with a 'W' on it. "We're getting close already guys."

Hachiman began thinking about what Yukino said, should he have just joined the police to help people instead?

Reflecting, he began thinking back on three years back, where he nearly got killed by a criminal, and the Batman saved him, the police weren't there. All those things he'd accomplished as the 'other guy', the police weren't there either. It's true the police are very important, and they are needed.

But it was only when his alter ego got involved did people started to pay attention, and it was through dramatic examples that shook people out of apathy.

He did not achieve that through Hikigaya Hachiman, he accomplished that as a symbol, as did the Batman.

"Wow, the building is so big." Yui planted her face on the window, seeing the Wayne Enterprises building.

"Alright let's get a parking lot." Shizuka stopped at the security gate. After being allowed to enter by the security guards, Shizuka parked the car and everyone got out. They made their way to the building's main entrance, taking the grand sight of Wayne Enterprises.

Entering inside, Hachiman felt a breeze on his face from the air condition. Escalators were on both sides of the lobby, the floor was marble. The receptionist table in the centre of the lobby. Working people were everywhere, both local and foreigners. Dressed in business attire or laboratory attire.

"Uh sensei? We're sticking out here." Yui said, a little nervous.

"Relax, Yuigahama. I'll just ask the receptionist about the tour, no biggie." Shizuka said and the Service Club followed her. Above the reception table there were hanging televisions showing promotional videos about the company and news in separate screens. Shizuka approached the receptionist as Yui and Yukino were looking around the whole lobby while Hachiman kept his eyes on the televisions. In the promotional video, it showed all the successes in Wayne Enterprises, and it showed Bruce Wayne.

Hachiman let out a long exhale through his nose, eyeing the man on screen. _"Batman…"_

* * *

Bruce Wayne was still on the computer in the Batcave and Alfred Pennyworth had to turn in for the night. _"Lucius said that a tour in the Chiba branch was booked by a teacher name Shizuka Hiratsuka. A teacher from Sobu High School. The tour should be starting at this time. It's a shot in the dark, but my suspicion won't rest until I look into it."_

Getting into the mainframe of Wayne Enterprises Chiba, before an unauthorised access was alerted, Bruce Wayne typed in the override code.

Getting to the security cameras in the building, Bruce was getting a live feed of the security cameras of the Chiba branch of his own company. Switching to check on the cameras in the main lobby. Bruce watched as a woman was talking to the receptionist and behind her were three students, and Bruce recognised the uniforms. _"That must be Shizuka Hiratsuka. With only three students, must be in a club then."_

Switching to another camera, Bruce got a better look at the students' faces. _"Two girls, one short haired and the other long-haired. And one boy."_ Bruce noted.

Observing the two girls conversing together, Bruce turned his attention to the male student watching the televisions in the building. The boy then tilted his head up, scanning around the place until he was looking at the camera, and the male student continued to stare at it.

Bruce Wayne stared at Hikigaya Hachiman who was staring right back at him, staring at the camera. He had critical eyes scanning Hachiman's face with thorough scrutiny. Bruce Wayne's eyes narrowed, he jogged his memory. Hachiman's face was familiar to him. Thinking hard, he then remembered.

Bruce Wayne had seen Hikigaya Hachiman before, three years ago. He met Hachiman when he was nearly shot dead in an alley during stormy night. He rescued him, and watched over him as he returned home. The Batman stopped crime from taking Hikigaya Hachiman's life away, just as crime took Bruce Wayne's parents' lives away.

"I know you."

* * *

 **Oh I want to talk about Hachiman's selection in martial arts. In chapter 4 he'd say he's going to get into Ninjutsu and Krav Maga, and I know there's quite a few people who said that he should learn Muay Thai as well. And don't get me wrong I know Muay Thai is incredibly effective, hell it's seriously brutal.**

 **But dammit I keep hearing it all over the place! Where I am, all over the internet, my peers, it's frigging everywhere, I'm probably exaggerating but still *sigh*. Plus I do not know if 8man would be able to be good in 3 martial arts in three years' time because I've never learned three marital arts in one go.**

 **I've looked this up in the internet and I'm not sure if this is entirely accurate but I checked out the martial arts that some of the characters in Oregairu know. Please let me know if this is wrong.**

 **Haruno-Aikido**

 **Yukino-Aikido (The only source of information I could get was a LN illustration where she was in an Akido Gi, also since Haruno is Aikido as well it's a safe guess Yukino is as well.)**

 **Saki-Karate**

 **Hayato-Judo?**

 **Shizuka-Karate (I can only guess from how she punches in the anime, like her stance and her fist.)**

 **And now Hachiman-Bujinkan Ninjutsu, Krav Maga**


	20. Chapter 20 Highway Hunt

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, school work had been piling and it still is.**

 **I hope this chapter was done well for you all. Please enjoy.**

 **I had a review saying the story is unsubtle and Hachiman should go for a Kim Possible style. Well yeah I can see that it is unsubtle, seeing that comic element is being mixed in and then unrealistic parts of DC universe like monsters and costumes is mixed in as well.**

 **But I'm sorry, Kim Possible seems more unsubtle to me. Don't get me wrong I did enjoy the show when I was young, but now a there's few problems I see. She does not wear a mask at all, using her own name on the street got her father in danger, her resources are too convenient like other people always giving her a lift across countries and the villains' motivations are…I don't know….over the top.**

 **Also I noticed that a lot of fics are in 1st person view, I'm quite positive that the LN is written that way too. I've people quoting lines in the web.**

 **But for this fic, I think using a 3rd person view might be better mainly because there's two main centre characters to focus on now.**

 **Hachiman and Batman.**

 **But anyway. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Highway Hunt

Hachiman took his eyes off the security camera at the lobby, and then taking the sight of everything else in the building. Soon Hiratsuka Shizuka called them back to join her.

"Alright, let's get this tour on the road." Shizuka smiled at them. With her was the tour guide, a woman in office wear, just like the rest of the people in Wayne Enterprises. With formal greetings, the tour guide led the Service Club up the escalator further into the building and thus the tour started.

The tour guide first gave a brief history of the Wayne Family, and the mention of Bruce Wayne caused a bit of a displeasure with Yukinoshita Yukino, not that Hachiman cared anyway. They were told of all charitable acts and provisions the Wayne Foundation had given for those in need, the service the Wayne Foundation provided.

Hachiman was engrossed to say the least in this tour in Wayne Enterprises, particularly in the Applied Science department. As explained by the tour guide, Wayne Enterprises has made breakthroughs in many fields in science. Bioengineering, biomedical, material sciences, aerospace engineering and many more.

And it did not stop at technology and science. Wayne Enterprises also excelled in finances, arts, constructions and among other industries. With Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne running the company, Wayne Enterprises has been booming substantially, and when it comes to the Wayne Constructions industry, Hachiman wondered if it was giving Yukinoshita Constructions a hard time.

Seeing labs for different scientific purposes from the viewing areas, the Service Club was given one of the reasons of how Wayne Enterprises is one of if not the top in the competition.

After more of explorations, the tour guide finally led them back to the lobby. The tour guide gave the proper farewell. Now it was time the return.

"Alright, and that concludes the tour guys." Hiratsuka Shizuka said.

"That was a lot of fun right Yukinon, Hikki?" Yui cheerfully said to the two. "Educational is the word I would use Yuigahama-san." Yukino replied.

"Interesting." Hachiman muttered. He turned to see Shizuka, they both shared a look until the teacher spoke to the Service Club as a whole.

"Ok, come on. Let's go back before it gets way too late for you all." Shizuka said to them.

Back in the car, everyone was back in their original seats. The sun was gone, and stars glittered the night sky. Shizuka was driving up into the expressway.

"So what do you all think about Wayne Enterprises?" Shizuka asked them.

"It was nice." Hachiman said. "It was so cool in there sensei, everything looked so advanced in there." Yui added. "I must admit, it was intriguing to see what Wayne Enterprises is capable off." Yukino stated.

"Any thoughts in working there?" Shizuka asked them, but more emphasis to Hachiman.

"Not really Hiratsuka-sensei. I do not intend to work there." Yukino said, slipping strands of hair over her shoulder. "Eh, I don't know sensei. Seems pretty difficult to get in, all those science stuff." Yui said.

"You don't plan to take science next year is it?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah maybe not." Yui made a sheepish chuckle.

"Then you Hikigaya? You plan in taking science next year?" Shizuka asked.

"Uhhh, maybe. Not sure yet." Hachiman muttered. In truth, he was already settled in selecting science. Seeing Wayne Enterprises was an experience he's going to utilize it as much as he can. He also wondered now, all the equipment he saw the Batman had, he must have obtained them from somewhere.

This reinforced the idea that Bruce Wayne is Batman to Hachiman, just as how Hachiman needed to save up for his tools, Bruce Wayne is able to spare no expense in financing his equipment which looked apparently expensive, especially the suit when Hachiman saw it up close three years ago.

But something else caught his attention right now, seeing the expressway they were on now, traffic was almost empty. But this expressway was awfully familiar to him. Looking at the city buildings, there was one he recognised. The multi-storey carpark building he was in some time ago, when he was observing the city at midnight on a perch.

"Wait why are we on this expressway?" Hachiman asked Shizuka.

"It's the road I know that can bring us back to school straight." Shizuka answered. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know, this road may not be safe at this time." Hachiman said, getting slightly worried. "What are you talking about Hikigaya-kun?" Yukino spoke up.

Hachiman didn't answer, he was scanning the road in every direction. He checked the side view mirror. "I think we should get off the expressway." Hachiman said with concern in his voice. "Why Hikki? What's wrong?" Yui asked confused on what is going on.

Seeing the side view mirror, he finally caught a glimpse of light on the street, a streak of yellow neon light. And said light came from a yellowish orange GTR with black racing stripes that was coming at high speeds. The same car he saw when he did his midnight patrol.

Behind it was a car trying to keep up with the neon lit GTR but was struggling and both were approaching Shizuka's car fast.

"Firefly." Hachiman hissed behind his teeth, his eye fixed on the yellow GTR coming. "Sensei behind you!" He tensely said to Shizuka. Everyone heard the engine roaring, the girls in the back seat turned their heads to see the Firefly GTR coming. Shizuka was completely taken by surprise seeing the rear view mirror. Yukino and Yuigahama shrieked as the Firefly GTR zipped right past Shizuka's car with its engine howling in the night. Soon the other competing car overtook them as well.

"God!" Shizuka exclaimed trying to steady the steering wheel, the sound of tires screeching went through everyone's ears.

Hachiman with clenched teeth placed his hands on the dashboard to hold himself steady. Gaining his focus back, his eyes laid on the Firefly GTR speeding off in the distance. Shizuka managed to stabilize the car and drove normally again.

"Everyone ok? You alright?" Shizuka quickly asked her students.

"We're ok sensei." Yui answered calming herself down. Shizuka sighed in relief and composed herself. "Street racers." Hachiman said.

"I shall call the police. They must know about those fiends." Yukino said as she pulled out her phone.

"Did you get the plate numbers on those cars?" Shizuka asked.

"I-Uh…no." Yukino said.

"Then I don't know if that's going to do much." Shizuka said, "Anyway, we're all ok. Let's just go home." Shizuka got to the lane to exit the expressway. "Either way, I shall inform the police." Yukino said as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Ahh that was so scary." Yui exhaled.

"Everyone just relax ok? Those guys won't bother us." Shizuka said trying to calm Yui down, driving them back to school.

" _Yeah, but what will happen if the next time comes, and that Firefly hits someone else off the road?"_ Hachiman thought. Now he knew the dangers these street racers were posing, and that they had to be stopped.

He's got a Firefly to hunt.

But not yet, he had to deal with the final exams for the semester, it slightly frustrated Hachiman, but he knew that he should prioritise the exams first. Perhaps the police could take them down before him, although he doubted it.

* * *

After days of grinding days of examinations, the results were out.

The second year students were in the hallways to see the test standing. Hachiman was hanging at the back leaning against the wall with arms crossed while the crowd congregated right in front of the lists. He could see Yuigahama and the clique checking at the Japanese test standing results.

"Uwah. Yukinon is at the top again." Yui pointed at the top of the list in the Japanese test results. Hachiman could see his own name at the third position. "Wah, Hikki is third." He heard Yui said, by her side was Miura Yumiko, whom was strangely quiet.

"Ne Yumiko, you ok? You seem really silent." Yui asked.

"Huh, ah y-yeah I'm fine. Just…Just kind of relieved with the stress gone now exams are over for now." Yumiko said with a sigh. To their side several female students were with Hayama Hayato to talk about how he scored, at second place.

He saw Class J's female students gathered together as well seeing the results lists, and he could see Yukino in the middle. He heard Class J talking among themselves.

"Yukinoshita is at the top again I'm assume."

"Yeah no question about it."

"That's Yukinoshita for you."

"Yeah, Yukinoshita is the smartest."

"Wait. Look at science and maths. It's not Yukinoshita." One girl said.

Then along came the unison "Huh?!" from the girls. Even the mentioned Ice-Queen was taken completely off her game. Hearing this Hachiman raised an eyebrow. Class J girls bunched up closer to see who was at the first place.

"Is it Hayama Hayato then?" One girl asked.

"Yeah…wait no it's…who this? Hikigaya Hachiman?" Another girl said.

Hachiman at the far back was a little surprised hearing his name, more surprised he actually beat Yukino. His jaw dropped a little bit.

"And look, Hikigaya Hachiman is number one in English too." Yet another girl said. They were talking amongst themselves and Hachiman could hear them. Yukinoshita Yukino and Hayama Hayato not on top? Apparently it was blasphemy to them.

"Who's Hikigaya Hachiman?"

"I don't know, never heard of him."

"Yukinoshita is not first place? Neither is Hayama? How's that possible?"

"No idea who this guy is."

"Who is he?"

Hachiman could see Yukino in the crowd of girls, and she was not happy. He already knew she was a competitive sort, needlessly so. She started looking around in the crowd, like she was trying to find him he guessed. He could see Yui making her way to see the results of the science, maths and English tests.

From the back, he squinted his eyes to check out the list. And he saw his name, he couldn't help it as a small smirk formed at the side of his mouth. Knowledge is power, and he'd planned to be proficient in his subjects no matter what, whether or not he has classmates to study with.

He decided to skedaddle before Yukino managed to spot him.

* * *

Everyone was back in their classrooms. Some people were satisfied with their results, others were a little disappointed. The main clique in the class were as talkative as ever. Hachiman was back in his usual seat.

"Ne Hayato-kun, you always do well with your studies huh?" Tobe said bumping Hayato on the elbow. "Ah I just work hard and do the best I can." Hayato said along with his trademark chuckle. "Yeah I was so close in getting supplementary classes, but I did well enough, oh man that was close." Tobe obnoxiously said.

Hachiman continued to observe them, choosing to be silent about his grades.

Just when he was about to turn his attention away from them, Tobe spoke again. "Oh yeah guys, have you seen the news?"

"About what Tobe?" Yamato asked.

"You know this black and red figure or something? I don't know if it's a person or not. It was on the news." Tobe said.

Hachiman narrowed his eyes and continued to listen. He noticed Yumiko flinching a bit at the mention of 'him'.

"Ah yeah, the one that took down the shop thieves months ago? At least that's what the news said." Ooka asked.

"Yeah, yeah that one!" Tobe said. "Oh yeah and then the incident at the port. I think they said it's a….bat something."

"Batman right Tobecchi-kun?" Yui asked pointing her finger up. _"Batman."_ Hachiman repeated in his mind.

"You think it is Batman, or it's something else?"

"Something or someone." Yumiko spoke up.

Hachiman was paying careful attention as to how Yumiko to act now, he was ready for anything, if she's going to freak out or just keep quiet.

"You guys think it's real?" Tobe asked. "Maybe it's some animal. Or ah ha! Maybe it's a ghost! Guys, guys who or what do you think it is?"

"Could be anyone." Yamato said.

"Yeah maybe in truth it's actually a girl." Tobe suggested. "Huh?!" Yumiko said, now in her usual tone. Everyone turned to Yumiko.

"Yumiko what do you think?" Yui asked.

"I…I doubt it's a girl." Yumiko said. "Also the most recent news report said that this person rescued a child from a burning nursery school. Maybe he's a new hero I don't know." Hearing what Yumiko, Hachiman noticed Saki turning her head to the clique now.

Yumiko faced Hayato with questioning eyes, as if prompting him to say something, but he didn't notice. However, Hachiman saw it and he remembered what she said before she left the bridge when he was under it.

" _You seriously think it's him?"_ Hachiman thought.

"Could be anyone or anything yeah? That's so cool." Tobe stretched the topic on.

"Now, now." Hayato said. "Maybe it's not real. Maybe it was all just made up. But I don't think it really concerns us. Anyway we got our holidays right and none of us have to go for remedial lessons, you guys want to check out what we can do for the summer break?"

"Hey guys also um-" Yumiko said, "Ah…its n-nothing forget I said anything."

Hachiman seeing the conversation, knew that there was one person among them that could not deny that the 'other guy' was fake.

But then he noticed Yumiko not being exactly herself now, like she was not the same anymore, not after the abandoned factory. Reflecting, Hachiman knew that he was somewhat similar, he'd changed three years ago.

Well, anyway the exams are over and the summer break has come, now the hunt resumes.

* * *

A half-moon shined the midnight sky on a weekend. And streets lamps illuminated the roads. Exiting the highway were two cars, one was a black Mazda and the other was Firefly GTR.

The black Mazda had dents all over but the yellowish orange car looked flawless. The two cars drove to an open parking garage that was located below the highway. In addition to those two cars in the carpark, they were two other parked cars, with their respective drivers being in the company of ladies dressed suggestively.

The driver of the Firefly GTR stepped out of his car with the engine still running and the neon light shining below the car. The driver wore a white shirt with skin tight black jeans, his hair reaching his neck and his fringe covered one eye. He had a smug look on his face. The Mazda's driver got out of his car too dressed in blue jeans and a leather jacket, and he did not look happy.

"Bullshit I had you!" The Mazda driver accused the other driver who was leaning against his car. "If it wasn't for those slow stupid cars on the road, I had you!"

"Yeah blame them huh?" The Firefly driver arrogantly said, "Listen you can't drift for shit, talk all big and you keep knocking other cars, you cannot race dumbass"

"I'll take on again you prick-"

"What you think you good? How about you ask the previous idiot who wanted to race me, assuming they can still pick the pieces off him on the road." This time the GTR driver threatened him and the Mazda driver backed off.

"Don't forget this moron, I own the streets." The GTR driver said.

"Not anymore."

The low voice surprised them, and they turned to see the source of the voice. There he was, a black and red hooded figure perched on the top of the black Mazda, growling at them.

"What the hell?" Both were caught off guard by his presence. Shrieks came from the ladies in the background seeing the figure on the Mazda.

Hachiman leapt off the car, the long coat spread out to give a winged appearance. Two feet landed on the chest of the Mazda driver. He was knocked off his feet, and was groaning in pain.

"Oh shit! Shit I'm out of here!" The GTR driver quickly got into his car.

Hachiman dashed for the Firefly car whose was already revving its engine. Just the Firefly sped off, Hachiman lunged reaching out and he grabbed the car's racing spoilers.

Hachiman held on tight, his feet kept kicking off the ground. Before the car picked up immense speed, Hachiman's two legs pushed off the ground and his arms pulled him over the spoiler. But he still held onto it. It was the only thing stopping him from being thrown off the car.

The neon illuminated Firefly GTR was going up onto the highway with Hachiman clinging on top. The wind hitting Hachiman's face caused the hood to be blown off his head, his long coat fluttered wildly behind.

"Oh shit! What?! Get off!" The driver saw the rear view mirror and driving serpentine. Reacting quickly Hachiman placed each of his feet at each leg of the car's spoiler. His hands gripped each side of the car's roof. He held on for his life as the car drove in serpentine motion.

" _Dammit! Hold on! ARRGH! SHIIIIT!"_ Hachiman screamed in his head, he couldn't tell how fast the car was going.

The Firefly GTR was coming up onto a bend on the highway. The car turned sharply, but the wheels went to the other direction. As the car drifted, Hachiman pushed through the fiery pain in his arms to climb to the side of the car.

Seeing through the side window, the black and red vigilante snarled at the driver. Before the driver could go for the controls to wind the window up, Hachiman pulled out an escrima stick from his belt, and threw it right in his face.

The car continued to drift with the sound of screeching tires filled the night. As the Firefly driver cried out in pain and held his face, Hachiman took the chance to get in the car leg first through the window. And the car stopped its drift and it was going to an exit lane.

"Stay away from me!" The driver shouted at the black and red vigilante who was seated next to him. He attempted a backhand, but Hachiman caught the attack with one hand, using the other hand to make an elbow strike at the driver's ribs, with elbow pads to boot.

Continuing the attack, Hachiman used the same elbow to hit the driver's face, and he did it twice. He then grabbed the hair and smashed the driver's face into the steering wheel's centre, thus the horn of the car went off. And thus the Firefly driver was groaning in pain.

The car went down slope as it exited the highway, and it was moving way too fast. Cutting through traffic lights, Hachiman had to stop to car right now.

Grabbing the escrima stick he used earlier, he reached and stabbed the brake pedal with one hand, with the other hand grabbing the steering wheel turning it as much as he can.

" _Come on! Stop!"_ Hachiman shouted internally. The screeching tire soon ceased, and the Firefly GTR was taken down, he pulled up the hand brake quickly then Hachiman silently let out a sigh. The driver still groaning in pain groggily opened the door and crawled out of the car.

His nose was bleeding, and there was a bruise on his cheek, he raised his head to see his supposed precious yellow orange GTR, but there was no one in the car. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him up to his feet.

"At first you're going to be brought in for illegal racing, but now you're going down for murder as well." The Huntsman said with a low voice to the driver, his hood was back over his head.

"N-no, no please." The driver begged, but it did not help. "Wh-What are y-you?"

This time Hachiman needed a name, a name that the criminals will know to be wary of. A name to add to the myth. The name he found when he returned to his Crime Alley to pick himself up.

"I'm the Huntsman." His voice emitted presence, austerity and intimidation. The Huntsman gave a hard head butt on the Firefly driver's face knocking him out.

The Huntsman ignored the pain in his forehead. He took out a tie wrap, bounded his hands together and left him with his car. Checking his surroundings, Huntsman found a familiar building. The multi-storey carpark that he had went before, when he first saw the car. He knew where he was now, and how to get home.

The Huntsman quickly dashed off into an alley before someone else showed up. _"Alright you got photos and audio recording of him mentioning of murder, now the police can take him in and I have to prep the evidence for them."_ Huntsman thought checking his equipment was present with him. _"But goddamn that was sloppy, that could have gone so much worse. Shit."_ He pulled through, but he knew it's going to get a lot tougher.

And a part of him hoped that Hiratsuka Shizuka would not interrupt and pull him into some club activities right out of the blue in the summer break.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one .**


	21. Chapter 21 Barbastella

**Hello guys back with a new chapter and thanks for waiting.**

 **Have a listen to the soundtrack 'Barbastella' as you read the chapter :)**

 **Hope the chapter is done well, please review as they are me fuel.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Barbastella

The news of Hachiman's latest activities has been on TV. The driver of the GTR has been apprehended by the police, along with the other drivers that has been involved in their illegal street racing.

Hachiman was sitting in the living room watching the news listening to what the police had to say. The police had not made any comment about the capture of the drivers, making no comments if there was anyone involved. The drivers' statements however were catching attention. Unfortunately they were claiming that they were stopped by…

" _I'm not Batman for crying out loud! I even told you my name dammit. Ah whatever man."_ Hachiman groaned in his head and crossed his arms as he watched the news.

Sounds coming from the stairs got his attention. Muting the television, Hachiman got off the couch when to see who was making the noise. It was his mother who was home a little earlier than usual, and with her was her luggage.

"Kaa-san." He greeted. She turned to face her son.

"Hachiman, you're on holiday now right?" She asked to clarify.

"Yeah, w-why what's going on?" Hachiman asked seeing the luggage.

"Going out of town for some time, about a couple of weeks remember? Or did you forget that I've mentioned it to you and Komachi? Or did you not pay attention?" His mother said as she began packing her clothes.

"Sorry. You need help or something?" Hachiman asked.

"No, I got this." His mother replied. "But I do like to ask Hachiman. Your test results, I didn't get a chance to ask you in person. So how are they?"

"Ahh…" Hachiman rubbed the back of his head. Noticing the hesitation, his mother stood up to face him again.

"Well? It's not bad is it? What, do you need to take remedial classes or what?" She asked.

"N-no that's not it-"

"What is it then tell me." She said, not leaving any chance of escaping the question.

"I'm third place for Japanese." Hachiman answered.

"Ah that's great Hachiman, that's really good." His mother. "And the other subjects?"

"I'm uh…first." He said with a soft voice.

Hearing this, his mother's face lit up and said. "Well done Hachiman. That's so incredible, well done my son. Keep at it yeah." She patted his head, despite his face showing discomfort.

"Thanks." He said to her. "Anyway, where you going?"

"Kyoto. My company is going to be covering over the new business venture from a company from America, Daggett Industries." His mother said as she continued to pack her clothes.

"Daggett Industries?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, so take care of yourself when I'm gone, and make sure you finish your homework. And you'd better take care of your sister." She said with some authority in her voice.

"Right." Hachiman said with his hands in his pockets, noticing the emphasis for his sister.

"Make sure you finish your homework." His mother said. "Oh and one more thing. Do not, stay out late at night. You understand?"

Hachiman's face lost a bit of light in it. He tried to play innocent. "W-What? What are you talking about?"

"Hachiman, your sister told me you go out cycling at night before." She said. "I don't want you out at night when there's some sort of…thing out there."

" _Komachi you frigging stool pigeon."_ Hachiman thought with an unamused voice in his head. "What thing Kaa-san?" He asked.

"You know what I mean right? You were watching the news just now."

Realising what she's referring to, he played along. "You mean the guy who's been taking down criminals and protecting people?" He asked.

"You may think so. But no one knows anything for sure, and I don't want whoever he is or whatever it is finding you or Komachi." His mother said with some concern.

"Why would he go after us, he only goes after criminals. Also he's saves people right? He rescued that girl from the fire in the school." He pointed out.

"Like I said, no one knows anything about him, assuming it is a guy. Either way, I don't want you outside late at night, somehow you might end up encountering him you understand Hachiman?"

"Y-yes Kaa-san." He played along. "A-anyway what is this Daggett Industries? Never heard of it."

"It's a company that focuses on pharmaceuticals, Biotechnology, chemical engineering and even real estate. But word is that one their scientist, Dr Milo is currently working at the national university here is Chiba, for the time being." Mother explained.

"Dr Milo?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but anyway I'm rambling on now. Why don't you start on your summer homework? Go on." His mother said.

"Ok." Hachiman gave his short answer and head upstairs. He planned to finish work as quickly as possible in order to have more free time.

* * *

The next day, Hachiman was on his own at home finishing his work. Mother had left, and Komachi left to join her group of friends from school. Hachiman would guess that Taichi was in that group as well, not that it bothered him.

After a long while, Hachiman had completed all of his assignments, now he was leaving his suit to dry in his room after a wash. _"This is such a chore. Having only one outfit."_ Hachiman thought, but it had to be done in order to get rid of any sweat in it.

While it was drying, Hachiman decided to make use of his time. He took out a piece of paper and began noting down what he had seen so far.

" _First thing that had occurred was some suspicious person watching the tennis match. Then another person placed a fake letter in Miura's locker. And then in the abandoned factory I got whacked. After I found that West High student, we learned about Tori, who is dead now. The police should be doing what they can to remove Venom off the streets. And whoever placed that letter knows Miura and possibly Hayato as well. Or it's something else."_

His suit was almost dried now. If he's going to find out more he's going to get out there, but checking out the exterior of the tennis court to see if a clue was left seemed likely to be fruitless. Looking into the Maid Café would not work. The police would have scrubbed the place clean already, the employees would have probably been questioned, unless the police slipped up on that part. He now realized that either way, there were no proper leads to go on.

Hachiman was stumped much to his frustration.

Stuffing the paper note in his bag along with his suit, he got into a change of clothes and stepped out of the house. Wandering the streets as the sun had set and the night is nearing, he found himself in a place of remembrance again.

Hachiman sighed as he stepped into his Crime Alley again, memories flooded through his brain. That rainy night three years ago, when he nearly died, when everything changed.

Hachiman stood in the middle of the alley, his reached up to touch his forehead, where it had met the end of a gun barrel. His eyes narrowed as the memory played back in his mind. The storm, the criminals, the Batman.

" _Hikigaya Hachiman."_ The low voice he heard from his dream came back, causing Hachiman to clench his teeth. _"So much pain, so much anger. So lonely, so miserable, so sad."_ Hachiman's hand closed in a fist. He was still unable to find his centre. Conflictions within himself grew.

He still felt that something was missing inside him, and he still could not figure out what it was.

It was getting a little late, but Hachiman was still inside his Crime Alley. Deciding to become someone else, he quickly donned his suit in the shadow of the night, now he felt like a different person.

Huntsman took in the surroundings of the alley once more, before kicking off the wall, climbing on pipes and air-condition units, he pulled himself up on the roof.

Perched on the roof, Huntsman looked up into the sky to gaze upon the cold full moon shining bright. Huntsman turned his attention to the streets, to see if anything of ill-intent was present, but there was nothing of the sort. But deep Huntsman felt a little frustrated, due to his limited agency. Running and jumping off rooftops did not seem to cut it for him.

With one last look at the Crime Alley, he leapt over rooftops to return home with night covering his movements. Traversing over roofs and dashing across empty streets, he kept a watchful eye if anything of the criminal nature was occurring.

At last he was on the roof of his home, looking to see the moon once more before taking off his boots and entering his room through the window. Thankfully he was not spotted by anyone.

With the exception of one.

* * *

In the daylight in Gotham, Bruce Wayne was in the Batcave and at the computer again. "Last night was productive sir?" Alfred asked as he brought a tray with a bowl to Bruce.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce took the soup as he continued to focus on the screen. "And yes it was productive. Just like what I'm looking at right now."

The butler looked at the screen showing a top view of a house, where a black figure was on the roof, looking up to see the sky, unknowingly revealing his face to be shown on screen before entering the house.

Catching on, Alfred asked, "Is that our-"

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Bruce Wayne said as he took a spoonful of soup. "This is feed from the satellite. It's the home of the kid whom I've rescued when I was in Chiba, and I've followed him back to his home after I took care of Black Mask's thugs to make sure nothing happened to him."

Bruce Wayne. "And cross referencing Sobu High School's database, Shizuka Hiratsuka is an advisor to a club called the 'Service Club'. The club consists of three members, and the only male member in the club is…" He brought the profile image up. "Hachiman Hikigaya."

"You've hacked into a school's database?" Alfred asked a little appalled.

"I didn't bother looking into anything else if that's what you're concerned about Alfred. And we've found our 'ally' as you would put it, the address from the database and satellite are a match." Bruce Wayne.

"So what do we know of Mister Hikigaya?" Alfred asked, without a mistake in his pronunciation.

Bruce read the data. "Hachiman Hikigaya. Born on the eighth of August. His grades are good, his most recent test results show his the top in English, maths and Science. And third place in Japanese as well."

Seeing the face of the black and red figure Alfred made a comment. "I would say it is quite debatable, which appearance is more frightening the Batman of Gotham, or the Batman of Chiba?"

"I doubt the hood has any correlation with a bat appearance." Bruce countered.

"I assume you have an evaluation on him?" Alfred asked.

"As you said, it is impressive, to an extent at least. With he had accomplished, it shows that he apprehends criminals and protects civilians. Killing a crocodile is a little concerning but so far no humans were murdered by Hachiman. The murder of Bird does not seemed to be caused by him as he was rescuing the child from the fire at the same time, it doesn't add up. And with his latest achievement-" Bruce Wayne brought up the news of the captured street racers on screen.

"He may seem to be on a winning streak, but luck will only get you so far."

"What do you intend to do sir?" Alfred asked.

Seeing the date, Bruce narrowed his eyes. Eighth of August was not too far away. He intended to keep a close eye on Hachiman, but not directly.

"I'm thinking of perhaps sending Hachiman a birthday gift."

* * *

The constant knocking on the door was waking Hachiman out of his slumber. Groaning, he lifted his head off the pillow. The knocking on the door was soon followed by a shout. "Onii-chan!"

Hachiman's eye grew wide open, leaping out his bed, looking in every direction. "What the hell?" He hissed behind his teeth.

"Onii-chan wake up!" The voice from the other side of the door was heard again, Hachiman sulked as he rubbed his face. Dragging his feet, he reached the door and opened it. And there was Komachi waiting for him.

"Good morning Onii-chan!" Komachi said a little cheerfully.

"Uh, morning." Hachiman said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't you know what time is it already?"

"No."

"It's almost eleven!"

"Oh…well crap." Hachiman yawned.

"I finished my summer homework already. Onii-chan, I studied really hard." Komachi said. "I think I deserve a little reward for working so hard. You're coming to Chiba with me, Onii-chan."

"You want me to join you? You sure you don't have friends to join with?" Hachiman said.

"Today I want you to join me, please? Oh, that score some Komachi points!" Komachi grinned.

With a tired groan Hachiman said, "Fine. I don't know you want to do there, but it better not be something bad."

"Wow! Thanks! Better change into something outdoorsy." Komachi went to get ready. After freshening up, Hachiman was in a red t-shirt with black cargo shorts, waiting for Komachi in the living room.

She then arrived in outing clothes with bags this time, leading to Hachiman a little confused. "Alright let's go!"

"The hell's with all the bags?" Hachiman asked.

"Ah that. We might be doing some physical stuff and whatnot, I don't want to be in sweaty clothes all the time you know. Anyway let's go!" Komachi gave her answer.

* * *

Reaching the station however, Hachiman had been lured by Komachi into meeting who else, Hiratsuka Shizuka.

She was standing in front of a red MPV, and she staring at Hachiman through her sunglasses. "Care to explain why you never answered your phone?" She asked him sternly.

" _Why are you here?"_ Hachiman suspiciously thought in his head. "What are you talking about?" His asked as he took out his phone to check it.

Only now did he see the message that were sent to him from her.

"This Hiratsuka Shizuka. Please call me when you read this message.

HIkigaya-kun, I have an urgent announcement regarding the Service Club's activities over summer break. Please contact at your earliest convenience.

Are you still asleep?

I've sent a few texts and called you quite a few times now.

You've noticed them haven't you?

You've noticed them, right?

Answer the phone."

Seeing the texts, Hachiman was not exactly appreciating the threatening tone the texts were giving. _"Give a guy some space dammit."_ He groaned in his mind.

"I was asleep." Hachiman gave his short explanation to Shizuka.

"Well, fine by me as long as you're alive." Shizuka said. "I had to jump a few fences to reach your sister here. But at least now I can relax." She said.

"Club activities?" Hachiman asked reading the texts again.

"Hikki, you're so late!" He heard Yui calling from behind. He turned to see Yui and Yukino coming up to them. As Komachi, Yui and Yukino were greeting warmly with one another, Totsuka Saika arrived as well to join them, it was somewhat noticeable now, the muscles on his arms from his tennis practises.

Hachiman however, was not pleased at all. Komachi tricked him out here to participate in whatever Shizuka had planned, he's also upset with himself that he did not see this coming. He slowly turned his head, making a subtle glare at Komachi.

"Everyone get in." Shizuka as she went into the car, and everyone soon followed. Hachiman would have refused, but unfortunately things are really stacked against him. If he walked out, Komachi would be upset and then she would complain to mother and father. He would look like a terrible person in front of Yui, Yukino and Saika. And he owed Shizuka, considering she brought him to Wayne Enterprises.

Everyone was in and Shizuka started the engine and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Hachiman asked seated in the front passenger seat.

"Chiba Mura." Shizuka said.

" _Oh great."_ Hachiman sarcastically thought. Leaning back in his seat he took out his own red iridium sunglasses to wear and tried to get some shut eye after the rude awakening he had received.

* * *

After a long journey, they had arrived at a campsite. Everyone stepped out, Hachiman took his own bag and got out of the vehicle. He remembered this place, Chiba Mura. _"Camp in middle school."_ Hachiman's memories went back to his middle school, a scowl formed on his face hidden from everyone's notice.

Another white MPV arrived drawing everyone's attention. And out came Hayato, Ebina, Yumiko and Kakeru. "Hey there Hikitani-kun." Hayato greeted. Yukino had a slightly troubled face when Hayato appeared.

"Looks like you're all here." Shizuka said. "You guys will doing some community service here for three days, two nights."

" _Three days?! I can't be staying here for three days! Goddamn it!"_ Hachiman shouted in his head, hiding his frustration again.

"As part of the Service Club's summer camp, you'll be counsellors for a kids' summer camp." Hiratsuka Shizuka told them.

Everyone lined up in front of the assembled children as Hayama Hayato gave the introduction to the children. "Hiratsuka-sensei, why are they here too?" Yukino asked Shizuka who was standing next to her.

"I told them it would good on their record to do some volunteering. It's also a good opportunity for you guys. You should learn how to live with people from other cliques." Shizuka explained.

"And by live, you mean tolerate." Hachiman said.

"Yup, tolerate and cooperate." Shizuka nodded. "That's what it means to adjust to society."

As the children got ready for the orientation race, Shizuka instructed the Sobu High students. "Your first job is to help out with the race, accompany them and watch over them."

In the forest, the children followed the main path while Hachiman and the others walked on another path, with Hachiman at the back of the group.

Kakeru then spoke out. "Elementary students are like so little. Does it make you feel like an old geezer now you're in high school?"

"When I was in elementary school high schooler looked so grown-up." Saika added to the conversation. Komachi then said. "High schoolers look really grown-up to me too. Except for my brother."

Hachiman was not having that jab this time. "Just so we're clear I'm blaming you that I'm in this place Komachi." He said unamused.

"Ah Onii-chan, you won't stay mad at me right?" Komachi said giving her cute and sweet innocent look.

Yukino then noticed a group of girls. "Hey, what are they doing over there?" Hayato went over to check. Turned out to be a rat snake, while the group of girls gathered around Hayato as he used his charms and good looks, Hachiman noticed one girl was standing out while the remaining four girls were with Hayato who was conversing with them looking charming and handsome at the same time.

"Onii-chan! This is bad." Komachi said to Hachiman standing next to him.

"What?" Hachiman asked.

"There's no way you can win against that hunk there! It's a bad sign." Komachi said.

Hachiman had a disinterested expression. "I don't care." He said and continued on the path.

* * *

The group continued to watch over the children around the forest. After their first activity, there were gathered at the outdoor cooking area.

The girls were making the ingredients while the boys were preparing the fire. Hiratsuka Shizuka instructed the counsellors to go around and help the kids. Everyone spread out, assisting the children where they can.

Hikigaya Hachiman however left the cooking shed stealthily. Going up the hill where there was a stretch of trees, Hachiman found the firewood chopping block, and a pile of firewood, that needs splitting.

Now Hachiman with a wood splitter axe, chopping up wood on his own, alone with the summer breeze flowing through his hair. He needed this, to keep the strength in his arms.

Sweat trickled down his temple as he continued to chop up more firewood, making him realise the vast difference in temperature when the he was out there fighting. As he chopped up more firewood, he watched over the group of people in the cooking shed from the top of the hill, watching over them from afar and in silence.

The breeze cooled him down as he took the chopped up wood placing them in the firewood bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, Hachiman was on his way back. Along the path however, Yukino was conversing with the same girl who was on her own.

"Tsurumi Rumi." He heard the elementary school girl who was leaning against the chain link fenced shed.

Yukino then introduced herself, "I'm Yukinoshita Yukino." Seeing Hachiman approaching as well, she then said. "This is…Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Hello." Hachiman gave a respectful greeting, inside he was a little surprised there was no jab at his name, probably due to Shizuka's warnings when she confronted him and Yukino about the hostility.

Yuigahama Yui went up to them as well, introducing herself as well.

Rumi then said, "You all seem different, from the rest. I'm different too."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

"They're all such kids. I thought maybe being alone wouldn't be so bad. I could make friends with people from other schools when I get into middle school." Rumi said. Unfortunately Yukino was there to give the harsh truth that the girls who mistreated her would be going to same school and the same thing would happen again.

"I guess you're right." Rumi said depressingly, "I'm so stupid."

"What happened?" Yui asked with concern. And Rumi gave her story and how she ended up getting shunned away.

* * *

Evening came and the group were seated at a table finishing their dinner.

"Think she'll be ok?" Yui asked the whole group worriedly.

"Something the matter?" Shizuka who was sitting on the table asked. She had a cigarette in her hand. "There's this girl who's always alone." Hayato said.

" _By other people's ill intent. Nothing new to me at all."_ Hachiman thought. Turning around Shizuka asked the group what they wanted to do about it, but only now did she finally saw the cigarette snatched out of her fingers and crushed onto the table by Hachiman, making the cigarette unusable.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"That's bad for your health. I did you a favour." Hachiman said. Remembering the time when he said the same thing in the teacher's office Shizuka sighed.

"Anyway. What you guys plan to do about her?" She asked.

"I want to do what I can to change it." Hayato spoke up.

"Do what you can? I see." Yukino said coldly and unforgiving, affecting Hayato a little. "You can't do it. You couldn't before."

This was giving Hachiman a lot of insight however. "You would know?" He asked, testing the water in the topic. But Yukino ignored the question.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, would her case be included as part of club activities?" Yukino asked.

"Logicaly speaking, you can argue that it is." Shizuka said.

"Then if she asks for our help, we'll do whatever it takes to solve her problem." Yukino said.

"And is she asking for help?"

Yui then spoke up, giving her thoughts that Rumi would not ask even if she wanted to. Either way they planned to help her.

"You guys can think about what you'll do. I'm going to sleep." Shizuka said and walked away.

* * *

After the long haired teacher left, Yumiko who's been somewhat quiet for a while spoke. "Why don't just find someone else to talk to, another girl who's new. They talk and then be friends right?"

"That's only something you could do, Yumiko." Yui added.

"I do not know we can solve anything unless we find a way to make everyone friends again." Hayato said.

" _Everyone, right sure."_ Hachiman thought sarcastically.

"That's impossible. There isn't even a remote chance of it happening." Yukino said her cold voice right at Hayato.

Yumiko who was still seated then spoke out. "Hey Yukinoshita-san, what is up with you all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" Yukino said.

"We're supposed to make everyone friends here, so why you got to say that? I don't know what is it with you but I'm putting with you because we're on a trip here." Yumiko said.

Yui tried to dowse the flame but Yukino only added fuel. She replied, "My, your impression of me is better than I thought. As for me, I hate you."

Komachi then got the main topic back in the conversation. "Rumi-chan's seems to have a pretty strong personality. Could be hard for her to blend in. Kind of like she's disinterested."

Yumiko then added. "More like she's looking down on everyone, kind of like someone here." She eyeballed Yukino.

"You're just being paranoid. You feel you're being looked down upon because you know that you're inferior." Yukino refuted coldly again.

And Yumiko was not having it. "More like it's that you are in d-"

"Yumiko. Stop it." Hayato cut her off. Grinding her teeth, Yumiko just stood up and left the table to get tea.

" _So much for toleration and cooperation. And what's up with Hayama? Defending Yukino?"_ Hachiman thought as he observed them from the corner. Basing what he had heard from before and now, and the clear body language, piecing things together was not difficult for him.

* * *

Night has fallen, the clear skies showed stars and a full moon.

In the boys' cabin, the beds were laid out and the four Sobu High boys were resting on their respective beds. Hachiman was in another red t-shirt and dark grey shorts. He closed his eyes as Kakeru and Hayato had their conversation.

"You know I think I have the hots for Ebina-san." Tobe decided to tell Hayato. "What about you Hayato?"

Next to him, Hayato was about to give his answer. "I…nah let's not do this."

"Hey that's not fair. At least an initial please." Tobe pressed on. Hayato let out a sigh "Y." Their conversation soon ceased, and then followed the sound of deep breathing. Hachiman opened his eyes. With silent movements, he dug in his bag, taking out his phone and his black zip-up hoodie, he went out of the cabin.

Walking out of the cabin with no one watching, Hachiman felt rather comfortable being in the night. Putting on his hoodie, he put the hood over his head and he was deep in thought.

Looking around however, his comfort slowly disappeared. Being in Chiba Mura, the place where he had to attend a camp in middle school, it is bringing back memories in his time in middle school again.

His breathing became heavier, he grinded his teeth standing next to a tree. The animosity and pain filled his head again. And now the voice came back to him.

" _Are you weak, pathetic, worthless, empty?!"_ Growling Hachiman around and delivered a hard left hook at the tree, with his sleeve cushioning his knuckles. Bit of bark flew from the spot that was punched, and Hachiman swiped off the bits from his sleeve. "Shit….Dammit."

Faint noise however drew his attention. Silently moving towards the source of the noise, he saw that it was coming from the girls' cabin.

" _What's going on?"_ Hachiman wondered sticking to the shadows. He then finally heard someone's voice in the cabin, shouting.

"What's your problem?! I didn't even do anything to you!" The door burst open after the shout, and out stormed Miura Yumiko in a black running shorts and a white singlet.

Hachiman watched as Yumiko continued to storm off. Yui quickly came out of the cabin. "Yumiko, wait! Come back!" Yui called out.

"Don't follow me!" Yumiko yelled, and went into the forest. "Yumiko!" Yui called out again, but it was ignored. With a worried face, Yui reluctantly went back into the cabin.

Stepping out of the shadows, Hachiman sneaked into the forest as well, just in case. After a short while he caught up with Yumiko, the moon light shining on her. She was holding herself, and a bead of tear rolled from one eye.

Deciding to make his presence known, he dragged his foot along the ground. Hearing the noise, Yumiko gasped and turned around. "Who's there?" She quickly asked.

"It's me. Relax, it's me." Hachiman stepped into the moonlight as well, taking the hood off his head.

"Hikio?" She quickly wiped her eye.

"Y-Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I take a stroll. Why are _you_ out here?"

"Huh? I…I…" Yumiko stammered. She then sighed and lowered her head. "Yukinoshita-san and I got into an argument. She wouldn't get off me, and I couldn't stand being there and I went out."

"I…see." Hachiman said.

"Yeah. And the thing is…" Yumiko softly said. "Some things she said was right."

"What'd she say? Or do you prefer not to talk about it to me?" Hachiman offered.

After a short silence Yumiko spoke. "She said that I'm foolish and that I'm ridiculous. But she's right, I was such an idiot."

"Hey isn't that a little bit overboard?" Hachiman asked.

"No, I see it now." Yumiko said as if coming to a realization. "In fact I've seen it long before she told me."

Hachiman tried to figure out what she meant by that, until making a deduction. "Miura-san." He said.

"What?"

"Are you…really ok? After that apology you gave, you seem…off." Hachiman asked, prepared to take any refusal. There was another pause of silence until she spoke.

"You can't tell anyone about this." Yumiko said.

"Sure." Hachiman said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With hesitation Yumiko began retelling the incident in the abandoned factory, even though Hachiman knew the story.

"It was so scary. Those three men pinning me down." She held herself and shuddered in fear. "It was so awful."

"The feeling of powerlessness right?" Hachiman softly said. "That feeling, where you're in a spot where there is only one outcome, there worst outcome. That feeling where hope dies. It's awful isn't it?"

Her eyes widened, she totally got what he meant. "It is, I can totally relate." She said. "H-How do you know?"

"I've…seen something similar." Hachiman said then quickly asked a question. "So the person who rescued you?"

"He's real, the news talked about him. He's actually real. I've seen him with my own eyes. He saved me." Yumiko said. "And after that he made realize that I need to wise up and be better."

After taking a deep breath Yumiko said, "To wise up and be better, that's what I intend to do."

"Good advice." Hachiman said.

"Yeah…I think I'm going to go back." Yumiko started to walk back. "Hikio, t-thanks for listening, and promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I won't." Hachiman said. Hachiman hid his surprised state, that Yumiko would actually share with him and thank him.

* * *

Soon after she was gone, Hachiman was on his own. Venturing further into the forest, the moon light can only help so much as darker was enveloping.

Using the compass in his phone, he made sure he knew how to return. Now there was something else in his mind. And that he still felt as if something was missing inside him.

But what in the world was it?

He suddenly heard the sound of flapping wings above him, and the small soft sound of a screech. Soon there was the sound of another, and the sound of flapping wings.

" _What in the hell is that?"_ Hachiman cautiously asked himself. Slowing bring his phone up, he was hesitant to turn on the flashlight, but he built up the courage to do so.

Turning on the flash light, it was revealed. A whole colony of Japanese bats, their wings spread out and their eyes shining, all hanging from a tree. Hachiman's jaw dropped. Immediately the screeching sound came and it intensified, the colony of bats dropped down to the light source.

"Ahh!" Hachiman exclaimed in shock as he quickly got clouded by bats, swarming all around him. Anyone may have turned and ran, but something in Hachiman got him to stay put, to be consumed in the swarm of bats, to embrace the cloud of bats.

As the bats, continued to fly around him, around the light from his phone, Hachiman was not frightened somehow, being swarmed and clouded in what seemed to be frightful.

Instead, the flapping of wings, the screeching noise, the presence of the creatures of the night.

It felt like…blessing…baptism…empowerment.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I hope to see you in the next one.**


	22. Chapter 22 Terrible method and person

**Hello everyone. Thank you for waiting, I've been uh….well….ok there were a couple of things. One, I was just starting my new fic. Naruto x Justice League fic, an Itachi and Justice League fic. And secondly, this chapter was like a bit of a chore to be honest, but must persevere lol. Because I wanted to get on to what comes next.**

 **Anyway, I hope I did this chapter well. And I hope you will enjoy it and review it.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Terrible method, terrible person

The creatures of the night continued to swarm around Hachiman as he was consumed in the dark. He felt immersed into the Night. Hachiman's eyes soon laid on something, something was approaching him from the darkness. Something way too familiar for him.

The two terrifying red eyes he's seen before. And now, there was the humanoid figure as well. Along with the eyes, there was a head, dark and shaped almost like a diamond, like the figure was wearing a hood. The body shrouded and cloaked in black.

Stepping towards Hachiman, the red eyed shrouded figure gave off such threatening presence. But Hachiman did not flinched, he only stared back at it. Who this was, it was too clear for Hachiman.

The two stared into each other, without words nor gesture.

Hachiman's eyes slowly opened to cease his dream from his sleep. He was grinding his teeth in his sleep, thus he had soreness in his jaw. He lifted his head off the pillow, and the smell of wood from the cabin hit his nose.

"Hachiman. You're awake, finally." He heard Totsuka Saika speaking. "Everyone is up already, and you might breakfast if you continue to sleep.

Cracking his neck, Hachiman got up and stretched his muscles. As he got ready to leave the cabin, he asked Saika, "You're not with them having breakfast?"

"I thought I should stay, see if I could get you up." Saika said. "I'd say, you live quite a disorderly life in summer break don't you?"

"Disorderly? Uh well, sort of." Hachiman answered.

"Have you been exercising?"

"Exercising? Um well…in a way."

"We should play tennis sometime." Saika suggested.

"Play tennis? I…uh…well if my uh schedule permits it." Hachiman gave his answer.

"Great." Saika cheerfully said as he took his phone from his bag. "Want to give me your address?" Saika asked with his feminine face sparkling.

Although, to Hachiman it did not really do much, it is still a guy regardless of his feminine features. They've exchanged contact numbers and went to join the rest for breakfast in the main building.

Seated at a separate table with Saika, the students from Sobu High and Komachi were having their breakfast. Hiratsuka Shizuka with newspaper in her hands made the announcement of the Test of Courage and the camp fire.

Hachiman consumed his miso soup, thinking back when he had a camp fire when he was in elementary school. One bad memory led to another bad memory, and another. His eyes narrowed as his mind ran.

"Hikigaya, your eyes gotten rotten again. Though, I guess those eyes will suit well for playing a monster." Shizuka said.

"We're scaring them in the Test of Courage?" Hachiman asked, ignoring the jab of his eyes.

"They a set of monster costumes here. So make sure everything gets set on time." Shizuka said to them all, everyone finished up their breakfast.

* * *

Now Hachiman was back to chopping up wood for the camp fire at night. Making enough for the camp fire, he was getting the small workout his arms needed.

The guys piled up the smaller wood pieces with Hachiman stacking up the logs for the camp fire.

" _I miss skyscrapers."_ Hachiman thought seeing the forest around him. A part of him wished he could be perched up high on a building instead of being in this summer camp. And a part of him knew that it was a very dangerous thing to do, one slip up and he could be a messy splat on the ground, how he wished he could fly, like anyone would wish as well.

He desired more agency for the Huntsman.

After a long while, he was done stacking up the logs for the camp fire, he found himself alone.

The heat of the sun beating down on him, Hachiman decided to head for the river.

Reaching the bank, there was the sight of the shallow river. With clear water and the water surface sparkling with the sunlight.

The sound of splashing caught his attention to the side. "Cold!" He heard Yuigahama.

Yuigahama Yui and Hikigaya Komachi, playing in the river in swimsuits. "Onii-chan." Komachi waved at her brother once she noticed him. "Hikki?" Yui said a little surprised.

"What's going on? What are you doing in swimsuits?" Hachiman asked in a stoic voice.

"Hiratsuka-sensei said we could play in the river." Yui said, staying close to Komachi as if hiding to conceal her slight embarrassment.

"Take a look at my swimsuit onii-chan." Komachi stepped forward to pose and show off in front of her brother, acting cutesy again. "Now, compliment me onii-chan." She said sounding cute and confident.

"Uhuh it's nice." Hachiman said.

"How about Yui-san?" Komachi asked got behind Yui and pushed her forward a bit. As Yui stammered in embarrassment.

Hachiman decided to appreciate the sight just for a while and said. "Yeah, it looks nice." He decided to head down the river a bit.

While Hachiman did appreciate the sight of Yui in swimwear, he had seen something much…grander when the Huntsman was out there, when he was at the top of carpark building to survey the city with his binoculars, and witnessing something 'magical' from an office lady that made him let out a small smirk thinking about it.

Sitting at the river bank, Hachiman watched the river flowing slowly and peacefully. Hearing footsteps approaching he turned around, seeing Yukinoshita Yukino in her own swimsuit as well reaching the river as well.

"Yukinoshita." He said. She greeted back. Yukino then joined Yuigahama in the water. Yumiko and Ebina arrived as well along with the remaining boys of the group. Yumiko and Hachiman shared a quick glance at each other before Yumiko went to join her clique in the river.

He then felt a hand on his head, making him quickly turning to see Shizuka standing next to him in her own outfit as well. "You're here too Hikigaya." She said.

Hachiman couldn't help but feel a little captivated by the teacher's physical features. Hiratsuka Shizuka definitely surpassed anyone here, naturally so being the adult.

Hachiman stood up, facing her with full height. "And you call me a brat? Now I'm really doubting that people will believe you're-" He caught the fist that was supposed to hit him in the gut.

Shizuka said in an irked tone. "Whatever smart ass joke you're trying to pull-"

"I wasn't." Hachiman said in a low voice, still holding the fist that was still trying to push through. "I thought the last time you hit me has given you enough clarity." He said.

" _I_ thought we're past that." Shizuka said.

"But we're not doing this again sensei." Hachiman said, slowly pushing the fist back, Hachiman felt the resisting force Shizuka was giving. However, Hachiman pushed through the resistance Shizuka was giving, his grip on her fist was intense.

"I do not want to end up hurting you badly in some defensive reaction if this persists. So please stop this." Hachiman said, giving an austere aura.

He let go of her hand. Shizuka felt the relief in her hand from the iron grip.

Witnessing his strength, Hiratsuka Shizuka had been given the clear evidence now, she was not the stronger of the two.

Somehow she felt a little challenged by this.

She had a small smirk in her mouth. "Hmmm. Hikigaya, perhaps we should have a spar one day." She said and patted his shoulder.

Hachiman however was having a face of confusion. "Uh no?"

"Why not? You said you know martial arts right?" Shizuka asked.

"Not entirely." Hachiman gave his vague answer. "I do not want to fight you sensei."

"Aww, why? I don't actually care about the 'no hitting girls' thing if that's what you're worried about." Shizuka said to him. Hachiman let out a dry chuckle.

"Or is it that you're scared of me?" She tested him with a smirk.

" _I've swatted flies bigger than you sensei."_ Is what he would have like to say, but then he remembered what she told him when he was just starting in the Service Club.

"I just don't want to fight the person that wants to watch over me as you say." Hachiman answered. This led to a slightly flustered face, which Hachiman noticed. Shizuka quickly recovered from that and let out a chuckle, patting him on the back.

"Well played brat." She said and went to join with the rest of the students.

Hachiman was left on his own. _"Yeah let me guess what's going to happen, I fight seriously then you are going to whine in pain about how I'm such a brute and I'm going to be detested by everyone, everywhere….even when you are the one who's picking a fight!"_

The whole group of Sobu High students played in the river. Yui with Yukino, Hayato and his clique, and Komachi with Totsuka. Hachiman slightly further away from the group had his bare feet in the water, feeling the coolness of the water through his legs.

" _So frigging hot. If I have to fight in the heat of the day under direct sunlight, I'd better be able to keep up."_ Hachiman thought. Scanning across the forest, Hachiman wondered where those bats were residing at this time of the day.

With sun beating down on him, he needed to cool off some more. Taking his red shirt he soaked it in the clear river water. His t-shirts are a bit on the loose side to avoid showing too much muscles. Raising his shirt up and pointing it at the sun, the water dripped on down heavily until it slowed down.

He squeezed the red t-shirt and more water dripped out. But just before he could put the damp and cool shirt on, he heard someone behind me.

"Hikigaya?" He heard Shizuka's voice, sounding a little concerned.

" _Shit."_ Hachiman groaned in his head. He turned his head around, seeing Shizuka's slightly tensed face. "Sensei?" He said, and quickly put on his t-shirt before anyone else saw his torso. Shizuka went up to him.

"What happened to you?" She asked with firmness, pointing at his back. "That mark on your back." She lifted his t-shirt from behind, catching a glimpse of the long, faint and diagonal mark he had on his back, before Hachiman quickly turned around to cover himself, feeling the dampness from his t-shirt.

It was not just one single mark, there were small marks in a few places.

"It's nothing Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman quickly said. That particular long mark he had, when a bully from Middle School strike him from behind with a belt. Along with losing a fight against a heap of muscles, crashing into a pile of crates and getting hit by a limo. His injuries clearly showed his experiences.

"That was not nothing Hikigaya." Shizuka said, speaking with the sternness of a teacher. "What happened?"

"It was a road accident, long time ago." Hachiman said, using his car accident as a cover story. "Don't worry about it sensei."

"Ok then…if you say so Hikigaya." Shizuka chose not the press the matter, nor did she want to comment on the muscles on Hikigaya's back. Hachiman was silent for a moment, then he decided to bring up another topic in order to divert the attention away from him.

"So regarding Tsurumi Rumi's case." He said.

"Ah right. So did you guys come up with a solution at dinner last night?" She asked.

"No, last night was not productive."

"And why's that?"

Hachiman had a pensive look for a second. "Is there a history between Yukinoshita and Hayama?"

"Not that I'm aware of. All that I know from her is that they've been to the same elementary school before, and their parents know each other. Hayama's father is the legal advisor to for Yukinoshita's Constructions." Shizuka paused to catch her breath. "How is that relevant? Did something happen last night with you all?"

"It's not in my place to say. I don't feel it is right to do so." Hachiman said. In his mind however, he's already pieced things together with the 'history' between Yukinoshita and Hayama.

"Fine. Either way, you guys better come up with something to help Tsurumi, and fast." Shizuka said.

"Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman said. "I don't know if we can _really_ help her."

"Why the glum answer?" Shizuka crossed her arms.

Hachiman recalled the event right after the rainy night in the Crime Alley three years ago, when he finally fought off the bullies who wanted his money, and things got worse for him.

"If she stands up for herself against those making her lonely, if she retaliates and all she'll just get put down more. She tells a teacher, she'd be seen as a cowardly snitch. We tell those people shunning her away to stop, they're not going to truly comply, and you cannot change their hearts. Besides it's not like we can watch over her after the camp right?" Hachiman laid out the outcomes he thought of.

" _Only Tsurumi can help Tsurumi, it's up to her whether she feels pathetic from all this."_

"That's not acceptable. You guys got to do something." Shizuka shook her head. "The Service Club needs to think of something." She said and left Hachiman.

* * *

Evening came, and the students were getting their costumes in the main building. And said costumes were…unimpressive to say the least.

" _What the hell is this?"_ Hachiman, now in another red shirt, black zip up hoodie and black pants thought seeing the costumes from the side of the room.

"What's with these cheap costumes?" Yumiko said holding a piece of the costumes. "Are we doing a test of courage or are we making them laugh?"

Ebina got into her costume, a sorceress in the light hearted tone Hachiman would guess, Totsuka was in a magician outfit.

Komachi called out to Hachiman, showing off her cute cat outfit, with Yukino 'evaluating' Komachi's cat outfit. Yukino was in a white kimono making her look like a snow woman spirit, or like an Ice Witch.

"An Ice Witch, how fitting is that." Hachiman said to Yukino in a stoic voice.

"Your outfit is fitting as well, the perfect zombie. The rotten eyes are Hollywood-tier." Yukino said to him.

"Mm, then maybe I should sit this one out. Don't want to give those kids nightmares." Hachiman then added. "But seriously how is any of this supposed to be scary?"

Yui was looking at the mirror, seeing herself in a supposed devil costume that in Hachiman's view should be in an adult club.

"Anyway, what are you going to do about you know what?" Yukino asked the whole group.

"I may have an idea." Hachiman said to the group.

"What is it?" Hayato asked.

"Tsurumi's problem is that she has people conspiring against her right?" Hachiman asked Yukino.

"Yes it's what making her feel pathetic, with no one to do something." Yukino said while eyeballing Hayato. "What's your plan Hikigaya-kun?"

Hachiman then recalled something he had seen, when the Huntsman was in the warehouse at the port taking down smugglers from Black Mask's criminal organization, the False Face Society.

* * *

 **Flashback to the docks**

"Ah screw this! I'm out of here!" One of the smugglers ran away, making his way to the back door.

"What are you doing I need help here!" The other shouted.

"You're on your own man, plan's changed!"

The Huntsman watched the one man running away, seeing how fear made one abandon the other.

Self-preservation.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Why did a criminal abandon the other when they are all being picked off? They were in fear, of Huntsman.

Perhaps criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.

Tsurumi Rumi was being ostracized by a group of girls who's making her feel pathetic.

Perhaps it could stop, if they reveal what they truly are to one another.

"Hikki? What's your idea?" Yui asked.

"We break up the people who are giving Tsurumi a hard time." Hachiman answered.

"How do we do that?" Yumiko asked.

" _We give them something to truly fear."_ Hachiman was silent for a second, before answering. "We can use the test of courage for this. We make them show that they are not really a group. Bullies are…cowardly would you agree Yukinoshita?"

"Indeed, they truly are." Yukino nodded.

"Well if we reveal their cowardice to each other, then they cannot gang up together to make Tsurumi feel bad." Hachiman explained, putting on his hood as his 'make up costume'.

Miura Yumiko had a pensive look at Hachiman, in which he took notice. They both shared another glance before Hayato spoke up.

"But it won't solve the problem at hand." Hayato said.

"And what exactly the problem at hand is here?" Hachiman asked.

"She being alone right?" Hayato said.

"She's alone because people are giving her shit. All we can do is stop that, after that and when the summer camp ends, it's out of our hands."

Hachima then said, "Hayama, if you got another idea before the test of courage starts, let us know."

The White Knight was silent for a moment, "Well, now I kind of see why she looks out for you."

" _She? What? Hiratsuka-sensei?"_ Hachiman's eyes narrowed in thought. Hayato then gave the 'approval' for the plan to the group.

* * *

In the forest at night, the test of courage was about to begin. Komachi was at the start giving the introduction to the kids. The test of courage had a pretty simple path, just one straight path in and one straight path out, to prevent the kids from getting lost.

Totsuka Saika was at the first checkpoint giving the directions on where to go for the first batch of kids, telling them to get a talisman from the shrine in the forest. Unfortunately he did not gave that much of a threatening look.

And any jump scare Yui and Yukino attempted to give only came off as humorous to the kids.

When they were nearing the shrine however, the kids heard the snap of a twig from the side causing them to gasp, but no one was there. The sound of rustling leaves got their attention from the other side, but again they could not see anyone. It was starting to unsettle them.

They've made it to the shrine Saika spoke about, and took a talisman to prove that they've made it. But when they turned around however they gasped and cry out in shock, there was a sight for them to truly take in.

Standing right in front of them, was Hachiman, with his hood covering his eyes. His mouth baring a scowl and fists clenched. Standing in a commanding and menacing stance, exerting presence.

They all had wide eyes and shaky hands seeing the person whom they did not hear nor see coming. Hachiman then said. "Now that you've acquired a talisman, return from whence you came and prove that you have reached the shrine."

They did not linger around with Hachiman in front of them, they scampered back. One student turned her head to see Hachiman one last time, but no one was there anymore.

Hachiman leaning lazily on a tree trunk in the dark took off his hood, watching over the kids heading back safely. _"The Huntsman, hunting down criminals, protecting people….and now a party tool scaring the pants off kids in summer camp. Nice going Hachiman."_ He sighed.

Hearing someone approaching he turned around to see who it was. Yukinoshita Yukino, looking just like a snow woman spirit in her kimono in the night.

Finally noticing Hachiman was there, she gasped. "Relax it's me." Hachiman said.

"Hikigaya-kun? I thought you were a ghost, with your rotten eyes and such." Yukino said joining him.

"One could mistake you for a ghost as well." Hachiman said back at her.

"Well? How's the plan proceeding?" Yukino asked.

Checking his phone to see the time. "Soon, Komachi said it's the last batch that Tsurumi will be in."

Hearing someone else stepping on a twig, they both turned to see Hayama Hayato in normal clothes coming. "Hayama." Hachiman greeted.

"Ah Hikitani-kun." Hayato said.

"Who's going to confront them later?" Yukino asked.

"I will." Hachiman and Hayato said in unison, causing them to look at each other.

"I mean the one who came up with the idea, think it's only fitting that I do this." Hachiman gave his reason.

"Yeah and I've said before, I want to do what I can to help. Yumiko said she's going to do it as well." Hayato said.

"Fine, sure whatever." Hachiman said.

* * *

The last batch of elementary students including Tsurumi Rumi were heading off in their test of courage.

Hikigaya Hachiman, Hayama Hayato and Miura Yumiko were waiting for them.

"Hikio." Yumiko said to him.

"Yes?" Hachiman said.

"Why are you wearing that hood?" She asked.

" _Oh shit…shit."_ Hachiman thought of an excuse. "Uh well, thought it might help, they won't know which counsellor I am."

Hachiman then thought of something else, when the Huntsman took down the smugglers at the port, no innocent people were caught in the crossfire. Reflecting on this, Hachiman knew that he should not get the victim involved in this and end up getting served up, namely Tsurumi Rumi.

He then said. "If we're going to do this, we can't let Tsurumi be in this as well. She's innocent in this."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hayato asked.

"I'm going to try and separate Tsurumi from the rest. Then we just focus on those four." Hachiman said.

"How you going to do that?" Yumiko said.

"Just let me handle that. When they come, stick to the plan." Hachiman said disappearing into the darkness of the forest. Going around the path the kids were taking, Hachiman could see Rumi's group with their flashlight, heading down the path with Rumi right at the back.

Hachiman suddenly heard something familiar, something very familiar that was up in the trees. Sounds of soft flapping wings. _"Oh no…this is going to be a problem."_

The kids head further down the path, something caught their attention. Shining their flashlight, they saw Hayama Hayato and Miura Yumiko standing there, looking cold.

"Oh it's just you guys." One girl said.

"They're dressed completely normal." Another said.

"So lame!" The third girl taunted.

"This isn't scary at all. You're so dumb for high schoolers!" The last one taunted too. Tsurumi Rumi at the back took no part in the insults.

Hayato then spoke out, sounding cold and mean. "Just who do you think you are talking to?" Causing the girls amused expression to cease.

"You don't think you girls are acting cocky here? We're not exactly friends you know." Yumiko said.

Rumi at the back was silent was as expected, intimidated as well. But then she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, making her to turn around quickly. There was Hachiman with his hood off his head and in a crouch, he made a wink and had a finger at his mouth gesturing her to be silent.

Quietly gesturing her to follow, Rumi backed away from the group, they were not paying any attention to her at all. With Rumi with Hachiman, he brought her to where Yukino and Yui were hiding. The elementary school girl was no longer afraid, but incredibly confused.

"Hikki? What are you doing? Why did you bring her here?" Yui whispered.

"You guys look after her, she can watch this." Hachiman said, and silently left the three girls.

"Huh? Uh ok. Rumi-chan just stay with us ok?" Yui said to Rumi.

"What's going on?" Rumi asked.

"We, as the Service Club are going help you. You are having trouble as these girls are giving you a hard time. Now they will reveal what they are to each other, cowards." Yukino said to her. Rumi did not respond from this, and just watched.

Back with the group of girls, Miura Yumiko said, "One of you said that we're dumb right? Who was it?"

"Sorry." One girl softly said.

Yumiko fiercely planted her foot on a tree trunk. "I said I want to smartass to own up."

"You think this is joke huh?" Hayato added. Seeing their 'Mr Perfect' turning on them, they felt frightened.

"Hayato what do you think we should do? Teach them courtesy?" Yumiko said.

"Let's do this. Half of you will stay, half of you will go." Hayato said. "You all decide on who will go and who will stay."

"We're really sorry." One girl bowed and apologized.

"I don't want your apology. I want half of you to stay." Hayato said, his cold manner intact.

Miura Yumiko then said, "We don't have all night here, so hurry up! Who will stay? Come on!"

"T-Tsurumi, y-you stay back." One girl said, not looking behind her. "Y-Yeah you stay."

Rumi, watching with Yukino and Yui heard what the groups of girls said. Not hearing any response from behind they all turned around to see the girl they've ostracized, nowhere to be found.

"Tsurumi?" One girl said to no one in particular. They were really scared now.

"She's not the one you people should be worried for right now." Another voice came from the side. The girls gasped and turned to see Hikigaya Hachiman who appeared out of nowhere, looking the meanest of them all.

"Now, who will stay?" Hachiman's voice was commanding and booming, making them jump a little. "Decide. Now."

The girls bunched up together. One of them then said, "If only Yuka didn't say that just now."

Now they're turning against each other.

"Yeah, it's Yuka's fault."

"That's right."

"Not true. Hitomi's the one who opened her big mouth."

Now they're shifting blames on each other.

"I didn't say anything! I didn't do anything! I'm sure Mori-chan was the one who ticked them off. You act like that with teachers too."

"Huh?! What's that got to do anything now?!"

"Stop it! Let's all just apologize now!"

Miura Yumiko then stepped forward. "Do you really think crying is going to save you? I hate girls who think that crying is going to solve everything."

"You got thirty seconds. I need two more names." Hayato said coldly.

"And if you're planning on snitching us, we know your names. So think carefully." Hachiman made the bluff.

"Twenty seconds left." Hayato said.

"A name. Now." Hachiman commanded, cracking his knuckles. The faint sound of flapping wings from up above was noticed by Hachiman, he was going to have to tone it down. _"Dammit why are you guys here now?"_

The girls gave one of them up. "It's got to be Yuka."

"Yeah you stay behind."

"I agree."

Their cowardice is revealed, they shoved Yuka to Hayato. "Sorry but we don't have a choice."

Yumiko then said, "One more."

"Ten seconds." Hayato said and started counting down, the girls were cowering.

" _Now, all the rest are going to jump out and say 'You got Punk'd!"_ Hachiman thought.

Once Hayato counted down to one. The rest of the Service Club jumped out. The soon tense atmosphere faded away as everyone, except for Hachiman shouted. "You got Punk'd!"

Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui had their own flashlights to shine on the group.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yuka asked, Tsurumi Rumi came out of hiding as well, joining them again.

"You got Punk'd!" Yui grinned shining her flashlight upwards. "It was all a joke hehehe!" She waved her light up into the trees.

The girls all had an embarrassed look on their faces.

Hachiman however was looking up into the trees, the light was Yui's flashlight was attracting the company he didn't want to arrive.

"Yui, stop pointing your light up. Now." He said.

"Huh? Why Hikki?" Yui asked, her light still shining up.

Her answer was from above, the sound of flapping wings intensified, the sound of high-pitched screeching followed. Everyone looked up, and everyone's faces paled, well with the exception of one, Hachiman.

The whole colony of bats came again, their eyes shine and staring down at all of them. And they descended down the group, swarming all around them.

Yui shrieked and dropped her flashlight, as did Yukino, Yui quickly clung onto Yukino. The elementary school kids screamed, and they all ran back.

"Argh! Bats?!" Hayato said in a surprised voice. Yumiko had a hand up guarding her face, holding her ground and seeing the bats all around her. Everyone was still getting swarmed in the cloud of bats, the sensation of flapping wings around their skin sent chills up everyone's spines, along with the sound of the bats screeching.

"Everyone let's get out of here. Quick! Mind the kids!" Hayato said to them all. Hayato head off first, followed by Yumiko. Yui was about to take off with Yukino, but then Ice Queen saw Hachiman was still standing still in the bat swarm.

He seemed calm in this swarm of the creatures of the night like in tune with them, creepily enough for her. There was even a bat hanging from his arm.

"Hikigaya-kun!" Yukino called out to him. "Let's go."

"Hikki! Come on!" Yui called out too.

"Uh, right. Ok." Hachiman said, getting the bat to fly off from his arm. Hachiman picked up the flashlights on the ground and joined the Service Club heading back to the rest of the campers.

* * *

Now they were out of the forest, soon later the elementary school kids were having their camp fire. "You walked a tightrope here." Shizuka said to Hachiman, both standing side by side watching the fire.

"One small misstep and this would be a big problem." Shizuka said.

"Right. Sorry." Hachiman said stoically.

"I'm not criticizing you. Actually I thought you did pretty well considering the short amount of time."

"Yeah well, it's not exactly a pleasant method."

"It's the worst method. It's ridiculous how terrible you are."

" _Me, terrible. What else is new?"_ Hachiman said in his mind.

"That said, perhaps it's because how terrible you are that enables you to reach out to those who have fallen." Shizuka said. "That's extremely valuable."

The way she praised him, it felt paradoxical in a way.

"So if I'm terrible for picking such a method? What would you have done?" Hachiman asked, pressing the matter.

"I honestly have no idea. I thought about what you said earlier, all the outcomes from any other solutions you've said. Maybe if there was more time to think of something else, it might end in a sweeter note, we don't know for sure. But like I said, you did pretty well." Shizuka said her piece and before she left she said, "And…I still wish you might share one day."

Inside Hachiman however, a part of him just did not really feel too invested in these things that has happened of late. It was all just…school drama for him, and he's dragged into it. Ironic coming from a High School Student, but then he's more than just a High School Student.

" _You got to keep your faith in people."_ Shizuka's quote came into his head. What did she mean by that he wondered?

" _She sees me as a student, so she'd probably meant that in school perspective. So what you want me to have 'friendship' in this 'sheltered school life'?"_

He stopped thinking too much in this, he just wanted to get back home.

The camp fire was over and the elementary students were heading back to turn in for the night.

"No reward for you I guess." Yukino went up to him and said.

"I'm not looking for a reward." Hachiman said.

"Having the people conspiring against you go away really helps. You may picked the worst method, but the one set the table for that was you, Hikigaya-kun. So, even if no one praises you for what you did. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if at least one good thing happened to you."

Hachiman just rolled his eyes at that last part without her notice. The rest soon came with fireworks to play before turning for the night too, although Hachiman did not really join.

* * *

The next day at last they've returned. Shizuka dropped off Hachiman, Komachi, Yui, Yukino and Saika at school.

After Shizuka dismissed the student a black limousine arrived, one that Hachiman recognized clearly. And out of the limo came Yukinoshita Haruno.

"Hi! Yukino-chan!" She said cheerfully, coming up to Yukino and looking like the perfect angel. "You wouldn't come home at all. So I got worried and came here to pick you up."

" _Yeah, you clearly look like you're worried."_ Hachiman sarcastically thought. He then turned his attention to the driver who was by the car. The driver had his head lowered to avoid attention.

"Oh hey, it's Hikigaya-kun!" Haruno turned her attention to him now. And then she began bonking her elbow on his torso, and kept teasing him that he was on a date with Yukino.

"Haruno, can you knock it off?" Shizuka at the back said to her.

"Long time no see Shizuka-chan." Haurno greeted.

"Stop calling me that."

"You know her sensei?" Hachiman asked.

"She's a former student of mine."

"Let's go then, Yukino-chan." Haurno said to her younger sister. "Okaa-san is waiting."

Yukino had a seemingly affected look on her face. She wished everyone farewell and got into the limousine as well.

"Hikigaya-kun, bye-bye!" Haruno waved before getting into the car and the finally so did the driver. Thus, they took off.

Yui nudged Hachiman's arm and asked. "Hey Hikki, was that car…."

"Yeah, it is." Hachiman answered her question. "Same number plate, same car model, same colour."

"So it really is huh?" Yui said in a sulking way. "Did Yukinon tell you?"

"Nope." Hachiman said. "But I knew."

"Wha- You knew?" Yui asked, a little surprised.

"Remember when you came into the club, and Yukinoshita said she didn't know anything about me? Well, now you know it's not entirely true." Hachiman said and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Hikigaya Hachiman knew from the start, when Yukinoshita Yukino said that she did not know him, he was aware she was running circles around the truth. When he was hit by the limousine, he knew Yukino saw his battered self from inside the car.

"Goodbye Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman bid Shizuka farewell.

"Yeah, see you Hikigaya." She waved.

Hikigaya Hachiman started to walk home, along with the rest of the students.

* * *

In another life, where there would be no Huntsman, Hikigaya Hachiman could have known Yukinoshita Yukino as always beautiful, and she'd never lie. That she was just, and that she'd keep standing even though there was no footing to stand on. And he would have held expectations on her.

Hikigaya Hachiman could have been captivated by Yukinoshita Yukino.

However, in this life, there was the Crime Alley, there was the Batman, there was the Huntsman.

And Hikigaya Hachiman did not put Yukinoshita Yukino on a pedestal of perfection. He did not really invested any expectations on her to begin with, because he knew she was not flawless. No one truly is.

Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino might not have seen things in the same light.

But now there were more pressing matters to deal with, and Hikigaya Hachiman needed someone else to come back.

The Huntsman has to return.

* * *

 **Looking through this chapter, I felt this was the most grinding honestly.**

 **Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see in the next one.**


	23. Chapter 23 'Those Wonderful Toys'

**Hey folks so after the previous chore of a chapter, here's chapter 23 for you all.**

 **Hope this one is more fun for you guys, and I do apologize in advance if any grammar errors occurs in the future.**

 **Please enjoy and review, they are me fuel.**

* * *

Chapter 23: "Those wonderful toys"

"Master Bruce, I've been supportive of your quest against crime. However, this idea of yours may tempt me to call the men in white coats." Alfred said firmly to Bruce Wayne and both of them were in the Batcave once again.

Bruce Wayne gave a look to Alfred. The butler said slightly disbelieving, "You're going to give a boy weapons."

"Alfred." Bruce said, "He's not a child, and these aren't weapons, they're tools. You said it yourself, he's an ally right?"

"That may be sir, but how do we know if that he might turn around if he's in possession of your _gifts_?"

"If he's smart, he won't try anything stupid that would force my hand to reveal his identity. Plus I've placed tracers in all of the items." Bruce said, as he finished up the final touches on the 'gift box' which would be taking a Wayne Enterprises flight.

"Alfred, this is supposed to help him. He will continue fighting his battles even if I don't do anything, this will give him the edge he needs."

Alfred still had a disagreeing look on his face, but soon he could see Bruce's points. "There is another reason why you are doing this isn't there?" Alfred guessed.

"Yes. Dare I say it, I may need his assistance." Bruce said.

"And why would that be sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce Wayne then typed on the keypad of the computer, several case notes popped up.

"He was able to find members of Black Mask's organization trespassing into Chiba possessing illegally traded animals. This is the second time Roman Sionis's men has entered Chiba, I don't like it." Bruce explained.

"So this is where he comes in sir?" Alfred asked. "Shouldn't the police deal with this instead?"

"We do not know if the police will commence an investigation in this, plus he was the one who revealed that the False Face Society still had people in Chiba. And it's not just this case, there may be more." Bruce answered.

"I would go there myself, but I need to deal with the investigation on Zsasz here. But like you said Alfred, I've extended my reach beyond Gotham long ago." Bruce said.

Now Alfred was seemingly convinced, and he would put his trust in Bruce Wayne, his family.

"I assume you have a plan to deliver your birthday gift?" The butler asked.

Bruce Wayne turned to see his old friend, at the corner of his mouth there was a small smirk.

"Well, your well-deserved holiday is long overdue isn't it Alfred?"

* * *

It was the Eighth of August in the morning right after the summer camp. Hikigaya Hachiman was able to get a more restful sleep now he had his own bed.

Now he was at home lounging on the sofa. His father had left early for work, his mother was not in Chiba, and Komachi was getting ready to leave the house.

"Where're you going?" Hachiman asked still lying on the couch. "Cram school don't you know? I'm going to meet up with Taishi-kun then go." Komachi answered.

"Taishi? Ok." He said.

"Eh real half ass response."

"You expect a reaction by mentioning Kawasaki's brother? You expect me to flare up? Doesn't really bother me Komachi." Hachiman said getting up from the couch.

"Hehe, well anyway. I'm off." Komachi said, stepping out of the front door and left. And right after the door closed and the sound of a bike riding off, Hachiman went to the kitchen.

With a pan on the stove, he took an egg from the fridge, along with a slice of ham and a slice of cheese. After the egg was beaten and in a bowl, and the ham and cheese cut into squares, he got a small piece of butter and placing on the pan. The butter melted and sizzled across the pan, Hachiman poured the beaten egg. Throwing the cut ham and cheese around the egg, he opened a cabinet to get chilli flakes and sprinkled a bit on the eggs. Soon he folded the egg and flipped it over on the pan.

" _Very…western I guess?"_

At last his omelette was ready. Turning off the stove, he placed the omelette on a plate and got a fork.

Now he was seated on the dining table with his breakfast, "Itadakimasu."

But just when his fork was about to sink into the omelette, the doorbell rang. With confusion plastered on his face, he got up from his chair and cautiously walked up to the front door.

" _What did you forget your books Komachi?"_

At the door he peeked through the peephole, and there stood a man in a white shirt and office black pants. He had grey hair and a thin moustache, definitely an aged foreign man. On the road there was an Audi sedan. The man was holding a considerably sized case in his hand.

" _Who is this?"_

Before the man could ring the bell again, Hachiman unlocked the door and slowly opened.

And Hikigaya Hachiman stood in front of the man.

"Good morning sir." The man greeted in Japanese. "Are you Hikigaya Hachiman may I ask?"

Hachiman had a nervous face. "I…am. Who are you?"

"Alfred Pennyworth."

"I'm sorry do I know you? Have we met?"

"Afraid not Hikigaya-san. But I come on behalf of a…oh dear I'm sorry Hikigaya-san but my Japanese is not as proficient as it used to be." Alfred made a small bow.

"Um, we can talk in English if it's more comfortable for you." Hachiman spoke in the said language.

"Ah splendid sir." The visitor said with his natural accent. "As I was saying, I come on behalf of a mutual associate."

"Associate? Who?" Hachiman asked, he was tensed inside now.

"A rather exceptional and powerful individual, whom you've met three years ago and had decided to follow in his footsteps." Alfred said with an unreadable smile.

Hachiman's eyes widened, his jaw hung a little, his brows slightly furrowed, his hands slowly clenched. He felt a lump in his throat and his heart felt very heavy.

He cleared his throat and tried to play confused. "I'm sorry what are you talking about? Are you…confusing me with someone else?"

"I doubt there is another person that has such a specific name Hachiman Hikigaya." Alfred said, his deceptive smile intact. "I do not mean to sound highly suspicious sir, but there are matters I wish to discuss. Would it be possible for us to discuss this inside? After all I'm sure you would like to see your birthday gift inside."

Alfred raised the case up a little to hand it to the boy. "By the way, happy birthday Mister Hikigaya."

"How the hell do you know this?" Hachiman asked, a little defensively.

"Our mutual associate is an incredible detective Mister Hikigaya." Alfred said.

Hachiman's face of nervousness did not change.

"Happy birthday sir." Alfred held out the case. Hachiman slowly reaching out to take the case from Alfred's hand. And he felt the weight of the case.

"Are your parents at home?" Alfred asked.

"N-No…"

"May I come in sir?" He asked politely again.

"Y-Yeah ok, I guess." Hachiman stepped back to allow Alfred to take off his shoes and came in. The teen figured

" _An old man would not try anything here, especially in broad daylight. And especially against me. Besides he said he got matters to discuss."_

Hachiman led Alfred to the kitchen where Hachiman's breakfast was still on the table.

"Apologies, I didn't realize I was interrupting your meal." Alfred said.

"No, no it's alright. Have a seat." Hachiman said, putting the case on the floor next to the table.

"Would you like coffee?" He asked as he took a mug.

"Delighted. Thank you Mister Hikigaya." Alfred said taking a seat in the dining table.

"Um, just Hikigaya is fine Mr Pennyworth. Or Hachiman is fine too I guess, if you're more used to first names." Hachiman said preparing Alfred's coffee.

"My goodness, I've not been called that in years. But if it's alright with you, I'll stick to what I've have been calling up till now, sir." Alfred chuckled.

Hachiman did not argue with that, and continue making the coffee. After mixing milk and sugar, Hachiman handed the coffee to the butler.

"I hope you don't mind milk. We're out of cream." Hachiman said.

"I prefer it." Alfred said took the mug of coffee. As Hachiman sat back on his original seat and finally resumed his breakfast.

"Don't mind if I continue my breakfast." Hachiman said.

"It is your home sir, I'm the guest." Alfred replied drinking his coffee. "This coffee is superb Mister Hikigaya."

As Hachiman ate his omelette, Alfred spoke, "Well let's cut right to the chase shall we?"

"Yeah all right." Hachiman said after chewing and swallowing.

"You've caught the Batman's attention…Batman of Chiba. You've gained quite a reputation." Alfred said.

" _They know who I am…."_ Hachiman was silent to this, with the dreadful thought of being taken in by the police right at seventeen.

Although he does have something up his sleeve.

"So what am I in trouble, you going to tell on me?" Hachiman asked, his eyes narrowed at Alfred.

"No sir. In fact, Batman is willing to assist you." Alfred gestured at the case on the floor. "You can continue your fight, now with an advantage."

Hachiman's eyes trailed to the case, he was still eating his omelette. "There's more to it than that right?" He asked Alfred.

"Quite so sir. Batman's needs your assistance." Alfred smiled.

"Whoa whoa…" Hachiman said, subtly surprised. "The Batman wants my help?"

"Yes sir. I'm sure you're aware of things that has happened these few months." Alfred said.

Catching on, Hachiman said, "You're talking about False Face Society? The gang led by someone called Black Mask? I've exposed an animal trading operation at the port."

"Yes, well done."

"And the drug Venom? I gave some evidence to the police. They're dealing with Venom on the streets at least I hope they are. But right after I gave the police the evidence, the one who was supplying Venom was killed, and look I didn't have anything to do with it." Hachiman explained himself.

"I believe you sir." Alfred said. "But this just leaves many more questions to be answered isn't it?"

Hachiman nodded as he finished his breakfast.

Alfred drank his coffee and said. "And that is why Batman wants you to look into it."

"Wait a minute, what exactly is your relation with Batman?" Hachiman asked him.

"We have known each other for quite some time now." Alfred gave his answer.

Hachiman had a pensive look and said. "Why didn't you go to the police with this matter?"

"Perhaps that question deserves another question." Alfred said, "Why did you volunteer to do what you do?"

Hachiman mouth froze in place, unable to answer. Alfred noticed Hachiman's expression. Alfred finished his coffee. "Marvellous coffee sir."

His eyes laid on the case on to him once more, and he brought it up onto the table.

"What's inside?" Hachiman asked.

"Your advantage sir." Alfred answered vaguely. "But…perhaps you should read the instructions first."

Alfred got up and held the case for a moment. The case had a dark grey metal covering making it impossible to tell what was really inside. The butler placed his thumb on a specific small black panel on the top of the case, the panel lit up a dim red. After that Alfred gestured Hachiman to do the same.

Now Hachiman got his left thumb on the scanner and it up in red again.

Alfred then said, "Now it will answer to you Mister Hikigaya." Alfred took out a card from his pocket.

"If you need me, here's my card." Alfred passed his card to Hachiman. The teen held the card, seeing there was an email.

"Oh and I do have something to confess however." Alfred said.

"My Japanese is actually quite intact." The butler said in the mentioned language.

He then headed for the door and said, "Well I must take my leave, I still have a holiday to enjoy here. And I wish you all the best of luck." He made a small bow and turned.

" _If he knows who I am, I'd like to even those odds."_ Hachiman thought. "Mr Pennyworth." Hachiman called to Alfred.

"Please, just Alfred dear boy." He turned around and said.

"Could you send a message to our mutual associate Alfred?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell him, 'Thank you for the birthday gift…Mr Wayne." Hachiman said, a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Now it was Alfred's turn to have widened eyes, his eyebrows raised. "Right sir."

And with that Alfred Pennyworth left Hikigaya Hachiman.

* * *

Once the door closed, Hachiman quickly got the plate and mug to the sink. He took the case up to his room.

Closing the door, he closed the curtain as well. The case was sitting on the floor, with Hachiman sitting in front of it. _"Time to open my present I guess."_

Putting his thumb on the scanner, the scanner glowed red. Now using his two hands he cautiously opened to case. And now his presents were revealed. His jaw dropped.

Various items sitting on foam.

He took out the first thing his eyes were fixed on. Another card, and it had an insignia on it.

The Bat symbol.

Hachiman flipped the card around, and it show a sentence 'I will be watching you.'

"Um…thanks Mr Wayne." Hachiman put down the card and took the next thing.

It was lighter than he expected, it looked like a gun, and yet not. It was dark grey in colour, it had a trigger and handle that was angled. There was buttons in front of the handle on the top of the gadget situated under Hachiman's thumb.

In the end of the gadget, it had a hook, shaped with an interesting manner.

He held the hook and tugged on it. He pulled the hook, revealing a cable feeling a hard tension from it, like the cabled is coiled inside. He let go of the hook and the cable was reeled in right back.

"How do you use this thing?" Hachiman's finger fiddled with the trigger. "Is there an on switch or something?"

Assuming it was off, Hachiman pulled the trigger, the cable was fired shocking Hachiman. _"Shit!"_

The hook went up to, knocking the corner of the ceiling and the hook grappled onto the curtain's railings. There was a bad dent on the ceiling now, but not too obvious thankfully.

Hachiman still holding onto the gadget was breathing heavily from the surprise, the shot was so silent.

"Oh man, get the instructions. Get the instruction. There's got to be an off switch." He told himself. Seeing the case, there was a manual thankfully.

Holding the manual while putting the gadget down, he read the instructions to himself.

" _The Grapnel Gun Mark VIII…that's what you call this….and powered by kinetic energy."_ Hachiman read on. _"Attached to the 500 pound test monofilament cartridge….the bloody thing can hold that much?!"_

Looking back at the case there were more than one cartridge to use.

Hachiman kept reading to the part he wanted to know, how to reel the cable back in. Doing as the instruction said, his thumb was sitting comfortably on the button on the grapnel gun.

When he pressed the button however the gadget escaped Hachiman's hand, shooting straight up to the hook.

It lost its grip on the curtain railing and landed on the bed. Hachiman quickly took the grapnel gun and put it back in the case. Hachiman took the next item, a boomerang, foldable, black in colour and shaped like a bat. On top of that, there was more one of this gadget, there were about twenty or so of them. And they were surprisingly light.

" _Let me guess, you call this Batarang. So should I call this Hachirang or…huntsrang…hunterang? Nah that's stupid."_ Hachiman thought holding the batarang, he wished he had something that was more corresponding to his theme.

He read the manual, learning of the different kinds of batarangs, mainly the kinds for blunt force and the kinds for cutting and other for various purposes. He ran a finger gently across the sharp side.

Putting the batarang down, he carefully lifted up the whole foam holding the gadgets, showing what else this case was carrying below.

There was a long fabric, black with dark red streaks. Hachiman took it out and realised it was attached to a hood, black as the night. And shoulder guards, dark crimson red.

There was also a mask in the case. Unlike his old cloth mask with red lens, this one felt heavier. There was a graphite look to the facial region of the mask. The lens were dark red, and unlike the lens from his old mask, these lens were sleeker and more menacing looking.

Hachiman flipped through the instructions again, "Memory Material?"

There was a pair of gloves in the case, jet black in colour. Hachiman put down the instructions and took out the gloves.

There was also a belt, metal and dark grey. With compartments and features to put in his new gadgets.

If he was going to try out these upgrades, he's going to do it right. He went to get the rest of his suit.

* * *

Now staring at himself in the mirror, Huntsman was now in his new gear. His long coat now replaced with his new cape. His hood now feels better in quality. His old cloth mask, now upgraded with a new look. He wore his new belt, holding his grapnel gun on the left and other equipment. He had his old elbow and knee guards, but now in addition he had his new dark red shoulder guards. He still had his old shirt and cargo pants. The only thing Huntsman wasn't wearing was his boots as he was still in his house.

With his new gloves, Huntsman pressed a small button on the glove with his thumb and a small charge was emitted. Grabbing his cape and stretching it out, it became rigid and appeared like wings. Releasing his grip on the cape, it went slack.

The Huntsman took off his mask, now Hachiman looked at himself, at his gifts.

While he was concerned of what's to happen in the future, Hachiman was elated inside. Not only was this an upgrade for his attire, this was in fact a birthday present.

His family had never celebrated his birthday, so he'd never received a birthday gift before. But now for the first time he had received something on his birthday, and it felt nice for him.

"Happy birthday Hikigaya Hachiman." He said to himself.

But with his upgraded suit, he would have to break it in fast if he's going to get out into the city with it.

The city was going to give him a lesson.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, couldn't resist some of the dialogue here and there, if you know the reference :)**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24 Inner Universe

**Hello everyone, now I have managed to extended Chapter 24. In addition to Yin's part of the chapter, we get Hachiman's side now.**

 **Been listening to Origa's song, Inner Universe while putting the other half up, hehe have a listen and enjoy.**

 **Also a bit of warning, very minor 'M' content here.**

 **Sorry, things have super busy with me, now its final year project in polytechnic it is bloody stressful and pressuring. All I can ask for is patience from my dear readers, thanks.**

 **Hope this chapter is done right, and I've hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Inner Universe

The morning was turning into the afternoon soon. With a knock on the door and a voice of approval to enter, Yin grabbed the door knob and opened the door to an office in the police station, an office which belonged to the Superintendent, Arakawa Takashi.

"Superintendent." Yin greeted him. She was in her white office shirt, black office pants, a sleek black vest and dark brown heels. She had her black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Inspector Yin." He greeted back. "Or do you prefer Assistant Superintendent Yin I'm sorry?"

Yin was quiet for a second. "I prefer Captain Yin. But ranking is still around the same."

"Alright Captain Yin. Please take a seat." Takashi gestured at the chair in front of the desk. "You must be wondering why called you here."

"Sir." Yin said.

"You've been in a bit of a spotlight recently I see." Arakawa Takashi said looking through his desktop. "Let me just go through your file here." He clicked on Yin's file.

"Yin Etsudo. You went to the states at quite a young age, says here you changed your name when you're there."

"I think I prefer the new name when I was in the states. Elle-"

"Well maybe you do. But since you've decided to have your original name filed here when you joined the police here, let's stick with Yin Etsudo please." The superintendent said.

"Yes sir." Yin complied.

"When you moved to the states, you were in the police force in the city Metropolis, then you joined the police force in Gotham. And then finally you came back home." Yin did not respond as he read her file. "Very impressive." Takashi said.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"And you've been getting quite some lucky breaks recently." He went through a few case files on the desk.

He continued. "You were the one who first responded to this illegal animal trade at the docks. Says here these smugglers are a part this organization whose name still escapes me."

"False Face Society." Yin said in English.

"What kind of name is that though?" Takashi asked.

"It's run by a criminal from Gotham, Roman Sionis, otherwise known as Black Mask." Yin explained.

"Uh right. And that's why you took charge of that case isn't it? Cause you were had experience in Gotham."

Yin nodded and he looked through another case.

"And this one here, pertaining to illegal substance. That you and your unit had investigated this matter. You came to the knowledge that a student here from a school named West High had in possession of this substance. In a syringe containing said drug, fingerprints matched and when your unit questioned the boy, he made a confession. This substance dubbed as Venom."

"Yes sir. A highly steroidal compound. The student confessed that he was being supplied by a man named Angel Vallelungua." Etsudo explained.

"Angel Vallewhat?"

"He's South American sir. He also went by the name of Bird. The student confessed that he collects the drug from Maid Café Angel." Yin said.

"But then he was found dead." Takashi went on. "Multiple stab wounds and multiple lacerations. No witnesses, no trace of evidence. Nothing."

"But there were supplies of Venom packed in syringes, just ready to be sold out into the streets." Yin said.

"Right, now narcotics are handling it. Ok then." Takashi closed that particular file. Yin Etsudo stayed quiet, cautious of where this conversation was heading.

"And then you and your unit's latest achievement. Nabbing two street racers, key figures at that. Two males, one of them arrested for illegal street racing. Other one, brought in for not only racing, but 'audio' evidence claimed he had admitted to murder." Takashi said, reading the corresponding file.

"That's some achievements for your record." Takashi supposedly complimented her.

"Sir may I ask why are we looking through these?" Yin asked.

"Well it's just that going through these cases. I, and I guess anyone else would be able to find one common denominator through them." Takashi's smile slowly faded, the atmosphere got a little more serious now.

Yin stayed silent, running through her brain to choose the appropriate words carefully from now on.

"Perhaps it is an informant you have, or a lucky witness. Or is your unit having some special recruit that I've missed?"

"No Superintendent, there is no additional member in my unit." Yin said.

"Really? Cause from what I looking at here in these cases, there's always a particular individual at the scene first according to the statements from those arrested." Takashi added.

"A figure in black with red eyes apprehending them before police arrives." The superintendent firmly said. Yin remained composed in front of her superior.

"Sir. Those are statements from the suspects." Yin said

"And considering they all say the same thing, chances of coincidences are dwindling." Takashi countered. "You want to tell me what exactly do you know of this figure clad in black that these guys are talking about?"

"Only what they've said sir." Yin gave her short answer.

"Alright. Beating around the bush is getting tiresome already." Arakawa said.

"Yin I don't like it that right out of nowhere you discovered these major crimes has been occurring. And especially when this vigilante has apparently been affiliated with you and your unit in these cases. You and I both know that whoever this is, is out there and that is an issue that I in my position cannot ignore, considering the press caught wind of this."

Yin stayed quiet for a moment, she was pushed to a corner now.

"Superintendent. We've uncovered things that we didn't know of until now." Yin said.

"Yeah, and with the help of this...dare I say it…Batman." Takashi said.

"This person isn't Batman sir."

"Point is." Takashi emphasised a bit. "That this is a serious issue."

"If I may say this sir, that's just one way to look at it. Here's another way, we've got evidence, and even confessions from the suspects. We've taken smugglers, streets racers and drug users off the streets. We've made the streets a little cleaner and safer now."

"Well it is not clean nor safe from some freak out there." Superintendent said. "And can you tell me why you seem pretty fine with this? Cause I will tell you right, I'm not."

Yin Etsudo had a pensive face, forming her answer for him.

"Superintendent Arakawa. When I was in the United States, I've had a number of eye openers and learned a lot of things, my beliefs were challenged greatly. When I first joined the police there, all I thought about was upholding law and order. But then I've experienced things, showing me that it was more than law and order. It was also about the hearts, minds and souls of the good people we watch over, sometimes those things goes beyond law and order."

Etsudo continued. "When horrible things and horrible people appeared to stir chaos, there were times we could not just decide based on the law, we needed more than that. To protect the community and the people we love."

Arakawa Takashi had a face of slight scepticism, but there hints of a questioning look too.

"And now I know that the same horrors that I've faced in Gotham have somehow made their way here, because one individual has gotten people here to pay attention. To let us know these things are happening. And when said individual has according to the homeless people has protected them from a man-eating crocodile that we never knew was lurking in a sewer system, and has rescued a child from a burning nursery, it helps the hearts, minds and souls of the good people we watch over here." Etsudo paused to catch her breath.

"The terrible things I've encountered before are here in Chiba, and I believe we have to focus our attention on the real issue, and not waste resources and be counterproductive. Through my career on the force, in the United States and in Japan, I asked myself time and time again if I'm doing the right thing. And when I do, I think of my family, relatives, friends. The people I care for, the people I love." Yin Etsudo concluded.

Arakawa Takashi's eyes narrowed a little, listening to her. "You can leave now." He said, gathering the case files together on his desk.

Yin tilted her head down, she got up from her seat made a bow and went for the door.

"Inspector." She turned around as the Superintendent said.

"A little hint of advice. Make sure your decisions does not ruin you and your career, one way or another. Think carefully."

Yin Etsudo nodded. "Sir."

She left the superintendent's office, and walked out of the building. She did not join your unit back in the station, instead she went to her car. She needed to be alone for a moment. Sitting in her black sedan, she let out a sigh and messaged her eyes. With criminals like those she'd seen in Gotham appearing in Chiba, the only way she knew how to deal with the situation, was how it was dealt with in Gotham.

"I swear, do not make me regret this… _you._ "

* * *

It was late afternoon. Hikigaya Hachiman was back in his home clothes after donning his new gear and upgraded suit. Still in his room, he was wearing his new utility belt. He stared at the tissue box that was sitting upright on the edge of his table.

His left hand moved slowly across his waist to his back, digging into the back compartment of his belt. In a swift motion he whipped a batarang and threw it at the tissue box. The batarang struck the box dead on, the kinetic energy knocked it off the table.

Hachiman went to pick up the tissue box, with a batarang stabbed into it. Pulling the projectile out, he put it back in his belt. Spinning around he got out another batarang, with another target this time, his gear case.

He threw it in the speed of spin, but this time he missed it by a hair, now the batarang had wedged itself into the base of Hachiman's wall.

" _Ah dammit."_ He yanked it out of his wall, leaving a slit in the wall, but it wasn't obvious thankfully. Now he put the batarang in the belt and went downstairs, with a new gadget to test in his belt.

Now he was at the bottom of the stairs with the grapnel gun in his hand, aiming upwards, he fired the cable and it landed on the railing of the stairs on the top floor, the grapnel was hooked on.

Hachiman was prepared this time, with his thumb on the button on the gun he pushed it. He held onto the grapnel gun tightly with one hand as it pulled him up. His feet left the ground, rising upstairs without using his feet.

"Whoa wha shit." Hachiman got to railing quick, too quick for him to react before he knew it he reached to the top. Using his free hand, he held onto to the stair's railing. He vaulted over before he fell back down on accident. Landing on his feet again, he let out a chuckle.

"Hehe well this beats climbing up the stairs any day. And it's supplied by kinetic energy."

He put grapnel gun back in the holster of his belt. And went into his room once to retrieve a few things to test.

Donning his cape and gloves, he pulled the hood over his head. Stretching his cape it went rigid.

"This was how he landed properly and slowly back in the alley." Hachiman said to himself. But there was no possible way to test this out indoors, there will not be enough height for cape to catch air drag.

But then again, no loss if he tried it down the stairs now. He was perched back on the railing, cape turned to wings he leapt off. He descended down fast, but before his feet touched the floor he seemed to have slowed a bit.

"Man." Hachiman sighed after he landed without any injury and his cape slackened. Hachiman got out his grapnel gun once more and fired the grapnel gun and got back upstairs quickly vaulting over the railing once more.

" _I definitely need way more space to test the equipment out."_ Hachiman thought. _"I think I know a place or two."_

Putting on the full suit and hiding the case below his bed, the Huntsman head on out. Climbing onto the roof of his home, the Sun was already setting to the west. Huntsman set out.

* * *

Evening was approaching, and the Huntsman stood on the rooftop, above his Crime Alley.

Anyone would think this was a bad idea, maybe even suicidal. But since the Huntsman had seen someone else being able to do this, namely Mr Wayne, he figured he can too.

He tried to tune out the thoughts telling him to cease, telling himself this can be done.

His cape went rigid as he jumped off the roof, his legs tucked close and the cape caught air as he went down the height. His 'wings' parachuted him down fast, but slow enough to land in a crouch and a fist to the ground. He slowly stood up, his cape flowed with grace and elegance.

" _Holy shit. That was something."_ He thought. He was able to parachute down just as how he'd seen it before.

The excitement died after a moment though, the Huntsman looked around him again, and again the scenario three years ago played in his mind again. _"Someone help-"_ He remembered him screaming for help. Hachiman's eyes narrowed behind the mask. The sound of gunfire and the rain played in his mind as well. He let out a sigh.

" _Why do you keep coming back here?"_ A voice entered his mind, his own voice. A side of him had brought up the question. Why did he keep coming back here?

" _To remind yourself isn't it?"_

" _After what you've seen? What's been done to you?"_

" _Why?"_

" _You keep coming back for what?"_

These questions were made in his head. Then Alfred's question came into his mind.

" _Why did you volunteer to do what you do?"_

Deciding he stayed here long enough, the Huntsman got his grapnel gun out, fired the cable on the roof and he pressed the button to reel himself up. As his feet left the ground however, he pressed the button again this time.

He was completely caught off guard when the grapnel launcher accelerated in speed, pulling him up twice as fast and twice as hard.

"Whoa whaa! What the faaaa!" Huntsman held onto to the gun with both hands. The grapnel gun hoisted him fast, launching him up into the air above the roof.

"Oh shiiiiiaaahh!" He was pulled down by gravity, crashing onto the roof, with his shoulder and elbow guards cushioning his impact. He rolled on the rooftop till he stopped with back on the floor and he face up the sky, with the grapnel gun still in his hand.

"Ohhh, Owwww. Ooaawwhh" He groaned and coughed, lying flat on the roof. He remembered something about another feature the grapnel gun possessed when he read in the instructions again before setting out.

Something accelerating the pull of the grapnel gun, boosting the user up higher than the initial point. Grapnel Boost, or Grapnel Accelerator Prototype, something along those lines.

"Ok, don't use that…unless you have to." He told himself as he groggily stood up. "How in the world did you make these things Wayne?"

Huntsman stretched his body trying to get over the pain after he just went splat on the roof floor.

"Ok, ok you're fine. You're good." Huntsman took a deep breath. Gripping his grapnel gun properly, he shot the cable at a higher point, and he went up higher.

The Huntsman was going to venture further into the city.

* * *

Hikigaya Komachi had returned home after a day in cram school and hanging out with her friends.

"I'm home." She said as she took off her shoes and went into the living room.

"Onii-chan? Did you make dinner?" She called out. And there was no response. "Oi. Onii-chan? Did you get my message?" Again there was nothing. She her bag down and went upstairs. She saw that Hachiman's room door was closed.

"Onii-chan you sleeping or what?" She opened the door and went in.

"Huh?" She stepped in, no one was around. "Where are you?" She went to her room, and the master bedroom, and finally the bathroom.

No one was home. Komachi went back into her brother's room. "Ehhh? Where did you go?" She took out her phone and dialled his number.

But then she heard the sound of vibrations in the room. She followed the sound to the table, picking up a textbook, to see Hachiman's phone vibrating from her own phone call. "Onii-chan? Without his phone? Where you go?"

She began going through her contacts, phoning any associates whom might know.

She dialed a number and waited, then the call was picked up.

"Uh...Hiratsuka-sensei? It's Komachi." She said. "Yahallo. Uh may I ask, do you know where did Onii-chan go?"

...

"I know, I know it's strange question but he is not at home. He is always at home at this time of the day."

...

"I would have called him, but his phone is at home. He went out without his phone."

...

"Has he been doing anything else at this time of the day recently? Uh, eh well there was a day when he went out cycling at this time. But still I don't think he would leave his phone behind. I mean kids today always have their phone with them right? And of all days, he is not home today."

...

"What is it about this day? Uh...well..."

* * *

Sunlight was gone, the night sky was clear of clouds as the Huntsman was being reeled up to the top of the multi-storey carpark he'd been before, landing smoothly he set his eyes out to the city.

Adrenaline was pumping into his body all over traveling through the rooftops. He had his eyes on a particular corporate building, taking out his binoculars to observe the building close up. He intended to get to the busier parts of the city, where the night life truly took place. And the corporate building was part his path.

Putting his binoculars back to his utility belt, his used his grapnel gun, the cable hooked onto the higher levels of the fire escape, and Huntsman's feet left the ledge and climbed up in height.

To be in air, to have the ground storeys beneath your feet, breath-taking and terrifying. Huntsman made himself thought like had planned everything should the grapnel fail. _"Come on you can just fire a shot again, you can parachute down with your cape right? No problem eh?"_

He grabbed the railing of the fire escape and pulled himself over, standing safely. He took a moment gathering himself, he needed to venture further to get to the more 'lit up' district. He took in a deep breath.

But then his ears picked up something, something down below him, like it coming from storeys below him in the fire escape. It sounded like heavy breathing and the sound of metal creaking.

His face winced a bit, slowly peeking his head out looking below. On the lower floors of the fire escape, there they were.

The same office woman and man…again. Clothes, bra and underwear scattered on the fire escape.

Hunstman's face cringed as the voice of the woman entered his brain. _"Goddammit you. I…y-…wha-…y-yeah wh-whatever you two. Let's get out of here man."_ He told himself. But how?

The only way to move forward was to get to the building's rooftop across the street, and it was shorter in height compare to where he was standing.

There might be a way to get across, using his cape to become wings. To glide across, he was certain he'd seen it done in the Crime Alley, but doubts starting to get into his mind.

He got a foot on the railing, his breathing quickened, his heart was at his throat. He had an uncomfortable sensation on the lower part of his body looking down seeing the streets below.

" _Oh my God. Am I seriously going to do this? Shit. Or else what? How am I going to get out of this building? Oh shit, oh shit."_

His thoughts got cut off when he heard something below, from the couple down the fire escape. The sound of a loud feminine moan sent his brain out of whack.

Through the distraction, his foot slipped off the railing, pulling him off the platform.

"Woaah! Neaaarggh! Ahhh!" He screamed as he fell off the fire escape, not thinking if the couple heard him. His heart pounded and the wind hit his body.

He grabbed the cape with both hands and stretched them out, the cape turned rigid and immediately caught air under it, instantly slowing him down.

Huntsman reacted quickly and leaned forward, making his body flat in the air, he managed to get into a glide.

" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"_ He glided across the street, to the roof opposite. The wind beatin his face as glided towards the roof. He needed to slow down in order land safer. He leaned back, his wings caught the air more now, and he had his feet pointed forward as the floor got closer. At the point of impact he coarsely rolled across the floor to a halt.

"I'm…I'm alive? I'm alive." He quickly stood up, checking himself. "Holy f- I'm alive. I did it. Oh my God I made it."

Looking back at the fire escape he had glided from, the couple were already gone. He felt his heart pounding hard, but he had done it.

And now, he felt nothing to hold him back. His mouth turned into a sinister smirk as adrenaline flowed through his body.

Getting into a sprint, he got out his grapnel gun again to fire a hook onto another roof to pull himself up higher. And he glided across the night sky to get himself lower.

Through it all, the glide, the climb, the grapnel, it was almost intoxicating, the thrill and danger.

Like he was…more than human.

He was in his…inner universe.

Moving through the city in the night, the streets has gotten noisier, neon lights were on several buildings as well. He glided and landed onto a roof to scan the streets. There were signs of cafés, bars and ramen restaurants around.

But it was the neon signs were grabbing his attention. Considering these were red neon lights, along with silhouettes of posing women.

The Huntsman was not really expecting that this was the district he ended up at. Not really the kind of place a high school student would go to. The district was not as big as compared to Tokyo but still.

He stood on the edge, hidden in the night.

He saw one store in the corner, having its red neon signs, talking about drinks and 'adult entertainment', if the two foreign ladies in appealing clothing was not obvious enough.

The people walking in the streets varied a lot, some were businessmen in office wear, with ages ranging from middle-aged to senior citizens. There were men in their twenties too, with slim fit clothes and coloured stylish hair.

There were women as well, some in office clothes some in casual clothes, and most of them looked like they had one pint of beer too many.

Some men had packing with muscles and sporting tattoos, bouncers he would guess.

" _Any high school student would be at home or out with so called friends, and yet here you are, in the 'adult areas' of the city."_ He scoffed.

There was a building or two, from what he could were tell love hotels in peculiar themes. A married couple went in, to spend time together in the night. Surveying further down the streets, he was able to spot another married couple, arms together, happy together…in love.

Hachiman watched all of it from above, and his mind began to fantasize. He laid down on the roof with one leg dangling on the edge and he faced the night sky. His mind drifted off into thinking about what it would be like, being like those couples on the streets.

To be so close to a very special person, to be intimate with one another, to be so romantic in the shower and bed. Hachiman's teenage mind stayed at the thought of a romantic shower and bed.

But then he wondered, what was he supposed to take from all of it? Another part of him now told him that there's no point in thinking about all of this, because just who in the world he could be peaceful and happy with now?

...

...

No one.

Huntsman got onto a crouch, letting out a sigh. Seeing the people in love, in peace and in happiness.

The peace and happiness that had abandoned him long ago…or was it _he_ that had abandoned peace and happiness? Did he just gave up on these two things…or was it something else?

The horrible ostracism and animosity through his life played in his mind again. He shook his head. He reminded himself, things have become so much bigger now.

Something however got him out of his brooding. Something in the air, a sound. Eerie and haunting. Huntsman stood up, looking around slowly and carefully across the night sky. Huntsman knew that whatever the sound was, it was not the wind. The sound was heard again, echoing through the night. It sounded like ghostly…howling…hooting.

The same sound appeared, equally haunting and ghostly. He scanned around the black sky, trying to pick out anything. But there was nothing.

" _There's something around here."_ The Huntsman had a scowl, steeling his nerves. He got out his grapnel gun, fired a cable at the roof of a higher building, to get a higher vantage point. He reeled himself up, getting to the roof, he was about to pull himself up.

Suddenly, a head came right in front of him, letting out a horrible howl right at his face. The head had two large, circular evil yellow eyes. It had a massive sharp beak, and large grey feathers covered its whole face, with tuffs of feathers like horns above each eye.

"God!" Huntsman lost his grip on the roof edge, and plummeted down. Thinking quickly, he fired his grapnel gun once more, hooking onto the roof again. This time he needed to get up there fast, pressing the button on the gadget once more, he was accelerated up fast. Boosting him up, the grapnel gun launched him up in the air and the Huntsman landed on his feet in a fighting stance.

And his adversary was on the roof too, waiting for him.

Now Huntsman took the full image of his enemy. It stood upright, it was slightly larger than a full grown man. The whole body was covered in feathers, and it had wings with a huge wingspan with frightening dark grey feathers, its feet had four digits, each it razor sharp talons. Another thing it had, was black pants tight around its waist.

"Well, well. I seemed to have found you." It opened its beak and actually spoke in English with a human male voice, speaking in an American accent. And it let out a haunting hoot that went right through Huntsman.

The wings, the feet, the feathers, the pants, the voice, the head, the hooting. These things were clear enough to tell the Huntsman about his foe.

The hooting indicated an owl. The voice and pants, indicated a man.

Half of a man, half of an owl.

Man-Owl.

* * *

 **Batman's Man-Bat- Kirk Langstrom.**

 **Who is this Man-Owl?**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this extended chapter.**

 **Do note that my schedule is going to be jam-packed now, so chapter update will probably get hindered.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope to see in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25 Antrozous

**Hello everyone, I've managed get a new chapter out. Hope you will enjoy this one. I got to say this one was difficult to write** **But I hope I pulled it through for my dear readers.**

 **Was listening to the soundtrack 'Antrozous' while trying to put this chapter together. Have a listen while you read :)**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Antrozous

"An owl." The Huntsman said with his low voice.

"Yes, an owl." Man-Owl said stretching his wings. "And do you know what do owls eat?"

Huntsman was silent as the owl gave the answer with a hiss. "Bats."

The Huntsman remained silent for a second before speaking. "I'm not a bat."

Man-Owl tilted his head a bit at that.

"I'm the Huntsman." Huntsman scowled at the Owl.

"Well you are the one who's being hunted right now." Man-Owl said, his talon foot dragged along the floor, talons scratching the ground.

"Who are you?" Huntsman asked.

"Just business." Man-Owl said not answering the question and let out another eerie hoot that tingled Hachiman's spine.

Hachiman could feel his fingers trembling a little, but he steeled himself fuelling himself with anger and determination.

"Hn." Huntsman's scowled intact he clenched a fist.

"Kakatte Koi." Huntsman growled.

Man-Owl howled loudly, and lunged straight for Huntsman. Leaping up, Man-Owl pointed a foot at Huntsman with talons at the ready. Huntsman quickly made a roll under the Owl dodging the bird feet hitting the floor.

Quickly getting up, Huntsman jumped and kicked the large owl from the back. Following up the attack, Huntsman drove a fist into the lower part of the Man-Owl's back, and another.

The Owl hooted out, quickly spinning with his huge wing swinging straight for Huntsman. Getting his arms in an X, Huntsman braced for the hit. The wing swung and knocked Huntsman a couple of metres away. Huntsman skid on his back across the floor before quickly making a back roll to get on his feet again.

Man-Owl jumped up and flew up higher with his wings. With a screech he swooped down for Huntsman.

Huntsman got his left hand at the back of his belt and took out something quickly. Man-Owl got his leg pointed straight for Huntsman as he swooped down for him, Hachiman jumped for him as well, twisting his body in the air and sticking his hand ahead. Huntsman dodged the talon feet and Man-Owl felt a searing pain in his thigh and howled and haunting hoot.

Huntsman rolled away and faced the Man-Owl, with his hand holding a bladed batarang which had blood stained on it.

Man-Owl turned around to face the Huntsman, standing perfectly fine despite one leg having a gash on the thigh.

" _Dammit. Whoever or whatever this is, is a strong opponent. But is he really a good fighter?"_ Huntsman readied his fists.

Huntsman dodged another lunge the Man-Owl, side stepping as the owl rushed in.

"Who sent you?!" Huntsman demanded and baring his teeth at Man-Owl. "Answer me now!"

Man-Owl did not answer, instead swinging a right hook with his massive wing. Huntsman bent back, trying to dodge the hit. Man-Owl leaned forward hooting loudly right at Huntsman's face.

"Ngh, Kuso." Huntsman lost his balance, falling on his back with Man-Owl towering above him. With his sharp beak, Man-Owl dove his head down straight for Huntsman's face.

Huntsman moved his head to the right dodging the beak as it hit the floor. With his free right hand, he punched the Man-Owl's face, and again, and again.

Before he could deliver another punch, Man-Owl pulled his face back and talon feet pressed down on Huntsman's face, pinning it down hard with claws holding his head.

"Mmmpffhh!" Came the muffled voice from Huntsman, trying to breathe.

Thinking quickly, Huntsman used the batarang that was in his left hand, jamming it into the gash he made earlier. Hooting and howling in pain, Man-Owl got his foot off the Huntsman's face and stepped back a bit. Now Man-Owl was holding his side in discomfort for a reason.

Huntsman still on his back got his feet together and tried to kick the Owl's face.

But his right foot got clamped with Man-Owl's beak. He grunted in surprise as his foot got caught like a vice grip. The Owl lifted his head up, lifting Huntsman up off the floor upside down. Man-Owl began thrashing him about, flinging him all over.

" _Arrgh! Shit!"_ Huntsman reached with his left hand trying to grab the Man-Owl, but then he held onto the edge of the wing from the owl, pulling out some feathers off him.

Man-Owl threw the Huntsman off him and the black and red vigilante was thrown off the roof. "Whoaah!" Huntsman quickly put the batarang in his belt as he fell. Stretching his cape out, he glided across the streets of the district. Leaning back he slowed down as much as he can with wings catching air drag. Unfortunately he was gliding slowly towards the window balcony, of a love hotel.

"Ohhhh crap." Huntsman said flatly and slammed himself against the window, shaking the whole frame, inside was all curtains however. A feminine shriek was heard inside the room followed by a shocked male voice. Peeling himself off the window, Huntsman groaned and shook his head back into focus, standing austere.

The curtain was drawn and a furious man wearing black pants was there, behind him was his wife on bed covering herself in blankets.

The man shouted. "Who the hell-" He was cut off upon the sight of the figure in black and red eyes standing on the balcony, shocking the married couple.

Huntsman quickly got out his grapnel gun and fired a cable onto the roof that he was on, reeling himself up quick with the grapnel accelerator to get back into the battle.

Launching up and landing on the roof he got ready for a fight, but no one was around. The sound of a hooting howl from above got his attention, looking up the Man-Owl was there. But he was flying away, going up higher instead of continuing the fight.

Huntsman aimed his grapnel gun at his foe, but it was no use. Man-Owl has flown up way too high, and has fled the battle. Man-Owl was gone.

"Kuso!" Huntsman put the gadget in his holster, gritting his teeth. "Who or what the hell was that?"

In his frustration he kicked the pile of feathers that on the floor, but then rubbed forearms nursing it considering he'd received a hook from the Man-Owl. His heart still pounded in chest. But then he realised. _"Pile of feathers. Must have been those that I've pulled out earlier."_

Huntsman picked up the biggest grey feather, twenty centre metres long. He remembered something else, he pulled out the batarang he had used earlier, which had blood stains belonging to the Man-Owl.

" _Well this is evidence that Man-Owl exist. But what more can I do with it? Who do I give this to?"_ He wondered who else can help, his mind narrowed down to two people that can help.

Yin Etsudo, or Alfred Pennyworth?

"Damn." Huntsman knew he needed to head back already before it got way too late. Securing the evidence properly in his belt and head on back home, staying close to the streets and not too high on the rooftops to stay hidden both from below and above.

* * *

Traversing rooftops on houses, he finally made it onto his home roof. Silently standing on the ledge of his room, he quietly lifted it up, took off his boots and snuck into his dark room. Taking off the mask, cape, joint guards, gloves and shirt, along with his belt he packed them into the case.

Hachiman took out a white t-shirt from his closet, wore it and snuck out, landing quietly on the ground floor outside.

He went to the front door, calming himself down properly, and entered in. "I'm home." He whispered to no one.

Taking off his boots, he went inside hearing the television in the living room. Soon the sound of footsteps came to him.

"Onii-chan!" Komachi said, hands on her hips. "Where were you?! You were gone the whole day!"

"Yeah sorry, sorry. I…was out." Hachiman said tiredly.

"Where?" Komachi asked.

"Just…out. Just gallivanting. Uh you know a little window shopping and getting fresh air." Hachiman answered, the scenery of the 'adult entertainment' district was still very fresh in his memory.

"But where onii-chan? And why wasn't your phone with you I called you?" Komachi pressed the matter. "I also sent you a message, you know today is like your birthday and all."

"Uh I just I thought I had it with me when I went out, but nope." Hachiman said, and used his birthday as a cover story. "Yeah like you said, it was my birthday so I thought I'd just go out to the city."

"But where?" Komachi asked again.

"Just the city for crying out loud. You don't have to worry Komachi ok? I didn't really go anywhere specific, just gallivant for my birthday that's it." Hachiman was a little annoyed, trying to keep his cover. "Why do you keep asking? Do I ask you where you go every day with your friends?"

Komachi's face got a little stern now. "Why do you have to say it like that? It's like you are saying you don't care about me."

"I didn't say that." Hachiman replied unfazed by Komachi's face, "I'm saying that I don't probe into your stuff, like where you go or who you should be friends with or if you're dating or whatever. I just let you do your own thing unless you come to me for something."

"Hmmm." Komachi lightened up a bit, "Fine. You just had me a little worried that's all."

"Look I'm fine ok? Don't need to worry ok?" Hachiman said, easing the tension.

"Uh…ok then onii-chan." Komachi submitted.

"Thanks. See you in the morning maybe, I'm beat." Hachiman went past her to the kitchen, Komachi went back to watch the television.

Opening the fridge, Hachiman checked if there was any MAX coffee can, there wasn't. Seeing the other drinks available and snacks in the fridge. Opening a small packet of salted peanut, he took a small handful and stuffed it into his mouth. As he chewed the food in his mouth, he took out another drink and closed the fridge. A can of tonic water. Before he left however, he took a mug and filled it with ice as well, but it wasn't for the drink.

He went upstairs to his room, secretly getting the blood stained batarang. After putting the feather and bloodied batarang in separate zip lock bags, he put the batarang in the mug of ice and hid it under his bed.

The he went straight for the bathroom. Tossing his clothes into the basket. He stepped into the shower, the water rained on his face body. In the shower he opened the can of tonic water. He drank while he showered.

The taste and gas of tonic water filled his mouth. The cold drink went down his gullet and to his stomach. He leaned on the wall while the shower head continue to shower him. He inspected his body, seeing the bruise on his arms and the area at his collar bone. He sighed heavily.

" _Half man, half owl."_ Hachiman drank more tonic water, a bit of water from the shower head got into the can as well. _"Whoever he was has an American accent, foreigner probably."_ One hand dispensed some soap and rubbed it around his body, particularly his bruises. The other hand still held the chilled can drink.

Then the one grave notion came into his head, someone wanted him dead, someone wanted to actually kill him. He drummed his fingers on the wall as stress build in him.

The Huntsman was being hunted.

The horrid memory of the Crime Alley crept in again much to his displeasure, the memory where someone was going to fire a gun right on his head, to kill him.

" _Someone wanted either Huntsman or Batman dead. Either Man-Owl or someone else behind all this. You've made enemies, but with who? Dammit Hachiman you don't even know who you're supposed to be hunting."_

But at least it was the Huntsman that was targeted, not Hachiman.

" _If he wanted to kill me, why did he flee when the fight was not over? He was holding his side, like something was wrong in him, before he threw me off the building. He has an American accent, he's strong, probably because being half owl, but not a proper fighter it seems. He needed to leave early, for what? Where did he go?"_ Hachiman went through what he knew.

Gulping the last bit of tonic water and emptying the can, the shower washed the soap off his body.

And this was not over, Man-Owl was still out there, and Hachiman's got the evidence to help the case. A feather, and blood sample, although it was still in his room, and who he should deliver them to, he still did not know.

He knew this though. The next time the Man-Owl faced him, the Huntsman will be the top predator. He'll make sure of that.

His drumming fingers clenched into a fist, and he took a deep breath.

After the shower, Hachiman was back in his home clothes and applied a bit of heat rub cream over his small bruises. He was laying down on his bed. With the lights off, he drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Everything went smooth Alfred?" The sound of the Batman's voice came through Alfred's phone while the butler was in an empty board meeting room in Wayne Enterprises.

"Smoothly Master Bruce." Alfred said looking at the city from above. "Mister Hikigaya has gladly accepted his birthday gift sir."

"You should head back to the Royal Okura Hotel Alfred, should get some sleep now." Batman said.

"As should you Master Bruce." Alfred said back.

"Good night Alfred."

"Master Bruce there is one other thing sir?"

There was a second of silence. "What is it Alfred?"

"Mister Hikigaya knows that Bruce Wayne is the Batman." Alfred gave the news.

* * *

Morning has arrived, Hikigaya Hachiman was woken by the ringtone of his phone, groaning and lifting his head up, he reached over to his table and picked up the phone. Seeing the caller ID, he quickly got cautious.

"Hello?" He slowly said.

"Hikigaya." The voice from the phone replied.

"Hiratsuka-sensei?" Hachiman said

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm sleep talking through the phone." Hachiman said sarcastically.

"Funny." Shizuka remarked. "Listen, are you free today?"

"Uh…why?" Hachiman sat up on his bed.

"I need your help with something today."

"This is club activity or what?"

"No, I'm serious I need your help, really. You need to be in smart casual too."

Hachiman asked suspiciously. "What is going on Hiratsuka-sensei? What happened?"

"It's easier if I tell it to you in person ok, just please be ready in about ninety minutes, I need you in to meet me at the station when the club met for the camp." Shizuka said and hung up the phone.

Hachiman sighed and got out of bed.

After another shower and freshening up, Hachiman got into his white shirt and black pants he'd used when he went to the Royal Okura Hotel. Getting to the kitchen all he took for his breakfast was bread. He then left the house.

Reaching the station he waited for a while, leaning against a street lamp post. The sound of a car horn got his attention, and there she was. In a red Aston Martin V8 vintage.

"Hikigaya!" Shizuka called out and he went up to her.

"Hiratsuka-sensei?" He saw her in a dress with the straps coated in petals.

"Get in." She said, and he did. The car then drove off down the street.

"What happened to that van we used before?" Hachiman asked.

"That's a rental. This is my car." Shizuka said.

"What is it you need help with?" Hachiman asked. "And what's with the attire?"

Shizuka turned to the expressway. "Ah I'll get to that soon, but before that. Happy belated birthday." She said.

"Oh, y-you knew? Thanks." Hachiman said.

"Mmhmm."

"But what is it you need help with now?"

"I'll explain when we get there. But let me ask you to fill me in on what's been happening with you."

"What do you mean?" Hachiman asked.

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked.

Hachiman was silent for a second. "What?"

"I've heard you've been coming home late recently, apart from the camp. Not just yesterday." Shizuka said.

"Oh really? Who told you that?" Hachiman asked although he already knew who.

"I need to maintain client confidentiality." Shizuka answered.

"Well you and my sister have been getting along pretty well eh? Talking about me behind my back. She told you about my birthday right?" Hachiman said crossing his arms.

"I…Y…Ho-" She stammered a bit, "Answer my question Hikigaya." The car rode down the expressway.

"Just out, window shopping and that kind of stuff." Hachiman answered.

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Why is it so important to you anyway?"

"Because as you know already, Komachi called me and told me you were out late. Birthday or not, that is disconcerting." Shizuka answered.

"What? I'm not allowed to go out on my own to spend the day for myself? What am I an inmate?" Hachiman asked, a slight hint of defence in his voice.

"Hikigaya." Shizuka said with some sternness, "All I know now is that you've been coming home late."

"And what's your definition of late? I'm not coming home at like five in the morning or something." Hachiman said.

"Ok look, you're in high school Hikigaya. Did it ever occur to you to consider your parents feelings from all this?" Shizuka threw the question at him.

Hachiman narrowed his eyes, "You would understand how a parent feel? But you aren't one."

"Huh?" Shizuka asked.

"I mean you don't have children, you're not married." Hachiman tread on the sacred ground saying that.

The displeasure and anger was clear on Shizuka's face, which did not really impress him.

"Why you little piece of…Don't go there Hikigaya." Shizuka 'warned' him.

"Right, right." Hachiman leaned back on his seat. "Also what does being in high school got to do with anything?"

"What?" Shizuka asked.

"I said what does being in-"

"No I heard what you said, I'm asking what you mean by that?"

"You mentioned high school earlier, how is that relevant?" Hachiman asked.

"I mean you're just a kid in high school, a student. You should be thinking about making friends, Service Club, getting good grades, that kind of stuff, making good memories for yourself in high school. Not wandering around late at night, alone for that matter." Shizuka said.

" _Just a high school student….sure."_ Hachiman scoffed upon hearing that.

"What? You don't agree?" Shizuka asked. The car was exiting the expressway already.

"How many good high school memories do _you_ have Hiratsuka-sensei?" Hachiman said.

"I…Well…" Shizuka sighed, "Hikigaya, this isn't about me. What are you getting across with this crappy attitude Hikigaya?"

Hachiman sighed. "Look, I was just out, spending the day for myself yesterday ok? That's it."

Shizuka frowned a bit at that, but finally accepted. "Fine, we're done with that part. But now what I want to know is about you not agreeing with high school being relevant."

Hachiman sighed again, "You don't seem to have any _good_ high school memories apparently. Yet you appear to be doing fine now."

"I wouldn't say that. I still got stuff I got to deal with ok? And addition to that I still can't get married." Shizuka's hands tightened on the steering wheel after saying the part about marriage.

"Is marriage _really_ the only single thing that can give you fulfilment? And nothing else?" Hachiman said getting a little tired of her complains on marriage, or rather the lack of it. "I mean if you really desire marriage that badly, why are you here then?"

Heat started to gather at Shizuka's cheeks, but she managed to keep it in check.

"Stop trying to avoid the topic Hikigaya." She said with firmness. "You don't think high school life is relevant, is that it?"

Hachiman took a moment to form his answer. "A person goes to high school, get the grades and friends right? All happy and perfect right? But after that then what?"

"Then what?" She repeated what he said.

"You graduate, furthering your studies. Then you all split up because of different reasons. So is it supposed to last?"

"So you think high school life is not really important because you think it won't last." Shizuka concluded. "Hikigaya, it's called keeping in touch, working to make the bond lasts."

"But don't you have your personal life to deal with?" Hachiman asked.

"You make time for it, it will help your personal life. Keeping in touch is supposed to be part of your personal life." Shizuka advised him.

Hachiman looked out the car window. "Maybe some lives can't have space for that."

Shizuka flicked the back of his head, causing him to instantly turn to her.

"That's nonsense. Make space for it." Shizuka said and sighed. "Maybe it's just that you're at that age, and you have not seen what the world out there is like."

" _What the world out there is like…"_ Hachiman thought. His eyes narrowed.

"If you say so." Hachiman gave the lame answer.

He then said, "Look you still have not answered my question. What is with the dress, and what do you need me for?"

"We're here already." She said, making a turn to a carpark, of the Royal Okura Hotel.

"Why are we here?" Hachiman asked.

"I need you cooperate with me. I want to make sure you are not going anywhere doing I don't know what today. So you are going to follow me to my relative's wedding."

Hachiman stared at her with a confused face.

"…Wedding?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The car scene was so tough to write, like holy shit. But I hope it was done right.**

 **Hope to see in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26 Thorns Beneath The Roses

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. But here we are.**

 **I feel like I need to really pick up the pace in the plot.**

 **Also one thing I keep forgetting to point out. This Batman, is still on the young side. When Hachiman met him when he's 14, Bruce had just started as Batman recently, like he's 26 or 27 around there. If memory serves, Bruce started as Batman when he's 25 in New 52.**

 **Now Hachiman is 17, Bruce is in his late twenties or early thirties. Because this is still a 'young' Batman, the bat family won't appear.**

 **Hope this chapter was done well, apologies for any errors.**

 **Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Thorns beneath the Roses

The car was parked in the hotel, Hikigaya Hachiman and Hiratsuka Shizuka got into the elevator heading up to the hotel lobby. With hotel guest both local and foreigners everywhere in the lobby, Hachiman was not exactly looking forward to this wedding he was going to attend.

But even so, he knew he had to be respectful in a wedding.

"Come on Hikigaya." Shizuka said to the teen behind her, and he picked up the pace a little to walk beside her.

"You do know what to do, and what not to do right?" Shizuka asked him.

"Yeah, I think I do." Hachiman answered, admittedly a little nervously.

" _Alright I'm just going to ignore the fact that I a student is out with a teacher on my holiday? Ok then."_ Hachiman thought.

He resisted the urge to open his mouth as he yawned inside, after last night's failed 'Owl Hunt' and an early wake-up call.

Taking a couple of escalators, they got to the third floor. The sight of men and women in suits and dresses were appearing as the two were getting closer to the event.

"Uh sensei?" Hikigaya said.

"Mmhmm?" Shizaku turned to him.

"Are your parents here or something?" He asked, eyes looking left and right.

"Is that a problem?" Shizuka asked.

"T-They are? Uh…" Hachiman stammered a bit.

"Relax, they would probably be talking to the couple's parents more for appearance's sake. Relax you'll be fine." Shizuka pulled his hand.

Letting go of his hand, the two were getting closer to the reception ballroom hall. Wedding decorations were everywhere, with a romantic song coming from speakers could be heard. There was sign of the couples' names before the entrance to the ballroom.

" _Tachibana Haruki and Hiratsuka Kaoru."_ Hachiman read the names in his mind.

"Shizuka." A voice called from behind. Hachiman and Shizuka turned around. And there stood a couple. A woman looking a little like Shizuka, with shorter hair and in a purple dress. The man was slightly taller in suit, sporting a bit of grey hair on his head.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san." Shizuka wished her parents, daughter and mother got into a hug with the father standing beside them with a hand on Shizuka's shoulder. Hikigaya Hachiman simply stood where he was, not wanting to interfere with the little family reunion.

"And who is this Shizuka?" Her mother asked when she had her eyes on the teen who was standing on his own. They broke the hug, and all were looking at him.

Said teen stepped forward. And Shizuka introduced him to them.

"This is Hikigaya Hachiman." She said to them.

Making a respectful bow, Hachiman greeted Mr and Mrs Hiratsuka.

Shizuka's parents took a good look at the boy. The father had questioning eyes on Hachiman which was noticed by both Hachiman and Shizuka. If he had one guess, Hachiman would suspect that it's because of his eyes.

Her mother however had more warmth in her gaze, it was welcoming. However she has hit the mark dead on straight away. "Shizuka dear, is this boy a student of yours?" She said.

Hachiman's face was composed, but Shizuka's face turned a little pink as if caught red-handed.

"Uh y-yes, he's a student from Sobu High." Shizuka admitted.

The father then spoke. "Well why have you brought him here then? I know that the invited can bring guests but a student?"

"Well I'm uh…his guidance counsellor." Shizuka made her answer. "He's been a slight trouble maker very recently so I'm supposed to um…shape him up proper, know what I mean?"

" _Yeah make me look bad in front of your parents, thanks."_ Hachiman thought under his dry chuckle _._

"Oh this charming young man a trouble maker? I just can't see it." Shizuka's mother said in a sweet voice. "Ah but to have Shizuka watching over her student's wellbeing, you're fortunate young man." Now her voice turned into a little teasing one. "She's so bold, even letting you experience what a wedding is like, on top of that she's bringing you along, as her d-"

"OK, that's enough, no need to scare the boy." Shizuka interrupted and pushed her parents from behind. "I'm sure you two want to talk to aunts and uncles, find your seats, that sort of thing so you two should probably get a move on."

"Hehe, alright dear. Leave you two to it then, we won't bother you fufu." Shizuka's mother said, handing her husband's hand and waving her daughter goodbye. Her parents went into ballroom.

"Well I uhh they're uhh…" Hachiman tried to say something.

"They are…" Shizuka stretched the words.

"Your mom is very nice?"

Shizuka rolled her eyes at that, but was still grateful that Hachiman said that. "Thank you."

"It's true, she's nice. But what can we say about you?" Someone said from behind them. Hachiman and Shizuka turned and immediately, the boy's eyes widened, not in awe, but in utter shock.

There stood a woman, as tall as if not barely taller than Hachiman. Wearing a long silky, light red dress with one strap over one shoulder. She had black hair tied in a ponytail, and she wearing black heels. One hand holding a dark purple purse, the other hand on her hip.

" _You…You…Why the hell is it you?!"_ Hachiman's mind was a scrambled inside. _"Dammit Hachiman, get it together."_

"How've you been little cousin?" The woman asked Shizuka with a smile.

"Fine. It's been so long Etsudo." Shizuka greeted her. "I thought you were too busy to attend."

"Nah, I managed to wrap things up last night." The woman in red replied.

" _Yin Etsudo…Whaaa…."_ Hachiman thought, staring at the woman in red. Yin turned to the boy, Hachiman immediately straightened up and stepped forward.

"Hikigaya Hachiman right? I overheard your name from Shizuka's parents." Yin said, and then she extended her hand out for a handshake instead of a bow.

Seeing this Hachiman got his hand out as well and they greeted each other with a handshake.

"Y-You're…You're Yin Etsudo." Hachiman slipped up.

"Yeah, I'm Yin. You know who I am Hikigaya-san?" Etsudo asked.

"Whoa, whoa you know my cousin?" Shizuka stepped in and pointed at Yin.

"Uh y-yeah. Inspector Yin, I've seen you on the news and on the papers. You're making the city safer. You are famous I guess." Hachiman said.

"Oh I see." Yin chuckled a bit. "Well it's not just me, everyone's doing their part. And I prefer Captain Yin over Inspector Yin, just sounds better to me."

"Oh ok, Captain Yin." Hachiman said.

"And you are Shizuka's student is that right?" Yin had a hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth, looking at Hachiman then at Shizuka.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Two fingers pointing at Hachiman and Shizuka.

"I'm his guidance counsellor. And he's been a bit of trouble maker very recently. So I'm supposed to shape him up proper…you know what I mean?" Shizuka made the same answer.

"Shape him up as in, 'Aw the delinquent student somehow got the teacher's attention and she wants to save the boy from his delinquency?' Read that kind of story before, I'm sure I know what will happen next." Yin made the teasing joke.

"Etsudo! What are you talking about, for God's sake!" Shizuka quickly shushed her. Yin just jokingly bumped her on the elbow.

Hachiman was silently irritated now, the second time she made him look bad, this time in front of a cop, he decided to voice out now.

"A trouble maker? Really? Would I really be here if I was one?" Hachiman said to Shizuka. "I'm going to head to the bathroom first, I'll see you inside?"

"I'll save a seat for you then, you can sit with us kid." Etsudo said with an elegant smile with her hair in a gentle flow. "Oh and don't be pepped up about the delinquent thing, no big deal."

Hachiman went back to where he came from, leaving the two women.

"A handshake Etsudo? Very western huh?" Shizuka asked with crossed arms.

"He seems ok with it." Yin shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess being in the states for so many years, habits are to stay."

Yin then said, "But enough about me, so you a young lady teacher is actually bringing a male student out with you…to a wedding." Yin had a smirk, a raised eye brow, arms crossed and her hips shifted to the side.

Heat gathered at Shizuka's cheek and said. "Stop it Etsudo God! I'm a teacher, he's a student. He's younger than me."

"And that's supposed to stop you? Age is only a number when it comes to these things little cousin."

"Ok enough of that already. Besides what makes you the expert? Huh, you came here alone." Shizuka countered.

"Well maybe I'm not too bothered that I'm still single like you are." Yin said. Shizuka just let out an exasperated sigh.

"Chill Shizuka." Yin chuckled. "But uh…"

"What?" Shizuka asked.

"If you're serious about him." Etsudo pointed in the direction where Hachiman took off. "At least wait till he's legal."

"Oh my God! Etsudo-"

"Alright, alright let's not get too much attention." Etsudo quickly said, "So anyway, what's the deal with the kid?"

"Ah he's a student with a personality that is as rotten as his eyes which you have just seen." Shizuka answered.

"His eyes? Seriously? You can't hold that against a person if his eyes are like that." Etsudo said acting like the older sister.

"Ok, ok let me take back what I said." Shizuka said. "What I meant to say was his character needs correcting."

"And that's where you come in? The guidance counsellor."

"Yep."

"And where does a wedding fit in your plan?" Etsudo asked her younger cousin.

"I figured, he needed to see something happy and positive, and since Kaoru's wedding was around the corner, well it could work into a plan." Shizuka answered.

Her mind went back when she saw a face devoid of happiness and positivity, when she hit Hachiman for turning up late for school when it turned out he was sick, a face that was like a cornered predator in rage and pain.

* * *

" _Seriously! Captain Yin! Cousin of Hiratsuka-sensei?! Why?!"_ Hachiman's mind went haywire. _"Relax, relax man. She doesn't know that Hachiman is Huntsman. Hell, she hasn't even seen Huntsman yet."_

He remained in the cubicle after he was done with the toilet. The bathroom had luxury oozing into the atmosphere. With tiled floors, marble walls, there was even a television on the wall, showing a football match.

" _Ugh, I need to deliver that feather and the blood sample. Shit I should have stored that blood sample properly first, don't know if it still viable for usage."_ Hachiman remembered something, he pulled out a card from his wallet.

Alfred Pennyworth's contact card.

" _We'll deal with Man-Owl later I guess, got a wedding to attend. Oh hooray for me."_ He thought sarcastically at the last part.

Getting to the sink, the tap released the water on his hands. His eyes were on the television as he washed his hands, watching a football match with the crowd cheering everywhere.

He let out a yawn and dried his hands as he continued to watch. A football club captain gathering his team together, uniting them in this football league.

" _Heh…Unite The League."_

* * *

Hachiman was finally in the processional, in the ballroom with the rest of the guests, with Etsudo picking him up and Hikigaya Hachiman ended up seated a few rows from the front, seated in between Hiratsuka Shizuka and Yin Etsudo.

Unfortunately, now that he's seated down, sleeping was creeping back into his head even though he was sitting between two beautiful women.

It was a traditional wedding setup. Rows of seat with a grand path in the middle as the aisle, parents and grandparents were seated at the front. The groom, Tachibana Haruki was standing at the altar with the priest. To Hachiman, this would probably be the first and the last time he will be seeing Tachibana Haruki, it'd be pointless to remember oh so…average looks.

A certain amount of time passed. Everyone was quietly conversing among themselves, waiting for the main event to come. Shizuka was too busy looking elsewhere when Hachiman's head was slowly nodding and finally it appeared like he's staring at his feet.

The sudden burst of music got him to instantly tilt his head back up. His quickened breathing slowed down as he turned to see people walking down the aisle now. Everyone turned to the see the aisle, Hachiman covered his yawn and did the same. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were in pairs, walking down the aisle.

Hachiman looked around, the people everywhere. All having smiles on their faces, even one or two of the family members in the front are tearing up even before the bride has arrived. The soothing romantic music continued to play, Hachiman's eyelids suddenly got a little heavy.

The flower girls were walking down aisle now, sprinkling petals of roses. The ring bearer behind, holding the cushion with the rings sitting on the cushion. They too got into position before the bride, taking her own sweet time to arrive.

His head was tilting to the side, his breathing was getting a little deeper, and his eyelids were closed.

His head was tilting to the side further…until it rested on something.

Both Yin and Hiratsuka looked at each other confused, and both looked at the teen's head, resting on Yin's shoulder. A vein popped in Shizuka's temple, while Yin had a small giggle escaping her mouth, amused by the boy sleeping.

The teacher's hand curled into a fist, with knuckles cracking. Yin quickly looked at her, shaking her head telling Shizuka 'no'. It wouldn't matter either way, as the bride and her father has arrived at the aisle.

Everyone was soon rising up from their seats. Shizuka stood up and grabbed his ear with one hand, twisting it and pulling it upwards. His eyes instantly shot open, his head got off Yin's shoulder and shot up from his seat.

"What the-" He gripped the wrist which was twisting his ear. Seeing the wrist belonged to Shizuka he quickly unhanded her.

"You slept on my shoulder." Yin said to him as she got up as well.

"Oh I'm s-sorry. Really sorry." Hachiman quickly apologized. _"Real goddamn smooth Hachiman, sleep on the shoulder of a cop, of Captain Yin!"_

"It's alright kid. Been playing video game late at night?" Yin teased him.

"Shhh." Shizuka hissed at them. The three got their attention back on the bride and father walking down to the aisle. The bride was stunning, Hiratsuka Kaoru had deep red hair, which Hachiman guessed that she dyed her hair, and her blush was hidden behind the veil.

Everyone was silent, Hachiman finally took in the sight of the bride, Hiratsuka Kaoru, with her father walking down the aisle in her sparkling wedding dress. She was wearing long white gloves, both hands holding a bouquet of flowers.

Hachiman continued to watch the two making their way to the groom. He wondered how Komachi's wedding will be like. He wondered, if it will come to his turn. But then again, wishful thinking is for free.

Soon the bride and groom were together at the front, Hachiman's mind however had tuned everything out as his eyes drifted to the rose petals on the aisle. This bed of roses.

Something…dark crept into his mind however.

" _Marriage, to be with someone special and to spend the rest of your life with. To be in the comfort of someone special, to be in happiness and bliss. Like a bed of roses in a flower field…a bed of roses masking the thorns in the stems beneath. The good people, completely unaware of the horrors out there."_

Hachiman's eyes showed confusion and uncertainty.

" _That homeless man on my second night, whose wife murdered by a killer croc, marriage severed so horribly. A thorn cutting a rose petal."_ Hachiman's mind went down the road.

" _But the Huntsman stopped in the killer croc from taking anymore, the Huntsman saved lives. The thorn had been cut away from the rose. You protected people, taking down criminals, in the dark. With people either fearing or loathing you."_ Hachiman's eyes drifted down.

 _Is that what you are? A thorn that cuts the thorns from the stems to keep the roses safe?"_

His train of thoughts crashed, his attention was brought back by the applause and cheering as Tachibana Haruki and Hiratsuka Kaoru got into a kiss, husband and wife at last.

Hachiman got his hands to clap as well, the least he can do is at least be respectful that a couple got married.

* * *

The processional was over, and now came the reception. Everyone was in the adjacent ballroom now. Everyone was mingling among themselves, families chatting away, catching up. Yin Etsudo had left Hachiman to find her relatives and Hiratsuka Shizuka had to join up her family and relatives as well. Leaving the teen to be on his own, with a glass of soda in one hand and a contact card in the other. He was at the glass doors between the ballroom and the balconies with no one bothering him, 'watching over' his teacher from a distance, seeing she was with the married couple.

" _Well, sensei is busy right now. I got to take the chance now, can't waste time with Man-Owl out there."_ Hachiman opened the glass doors and stepped out into the balcony, no longer in the air condition. He looked back to see Shizuka no longer with the married couple, but with other relatives.

He could see a tower with a huge 'W' on it, higher above the other skyscrapers. A part inside Hachiman had a desire to get up on the top of that tower, being so high up there. And survey the city of Chiba below, watching from the tower.

Like a…Watchtower.

With one hand holding his phone and contact card, he dialled the number. The phone ringed as he brought it his ear, he took another gulp of soda before the line was picked up.

"Alfred Pennyworth." The British voice answered.

"H-Hello Mr Pennyworth? This is uh Hachiman Hikigaya." Hachiman spoke in English.

"Mr Hikigaya, a pleasure to hear from you sir."

"Yeah um Mr Pennyworth-"

"Just Alfred dear boy."

"Uh right um, Alfred." Hachiman said. "Wait hang on before I go on, this line is…secure right?"

"Under the protection of our mutual associate sir. Is everything alright?"

"Ok I need to tell you something. Last night, I just had a run in with someone or something. Like a wereowl. I'm not kidding, I snatched a feather and even a blood sample, but it's at home. And I'd figured you run an analysis or something like that." Hachiman explained the situation.

"Where are you right now then?" Alfred asked.

"I'm at the Royal Okura Hotel. I'm attending a wedding, well forced to anyway."

"Quite the coincidence, I happen to be staying here as well."

"What? Serious?"

"Quite so sir. Perhaps we can find the opportunity to meet at say…the Angel Ladder?"

Hachiman turned around to check on Shizuka, only to see her taking off for the exit. "Uh, just a moment Alfred, hold on please."

He went inside, seeing Shizuka heading for the exit, he could see her face and she's extremely upset. He put the glass of soda on a table, confused as to where she's going.

"Hikigaya-san." He heard Yin's voice. He quickly got the phone away from his ear.

"Mister Hikigaya?" He could faintly hear Alfred's voice from the phone.

"Captain Yin?" Hachiman asked.

"Where were you?" Yin asked.

"Uh, sorry what happened?" Hachiman asked back.

"It's nothing serious." Yin had a hand on her temple, she then said in English, "Stupid aunt can't keep her mouth shut."

"Why what did this aunt say?" Hachiman asked in English.

"Wait you know English? Oh goodness." Yin shook her head. "Ok never mind what the aunt said, can you just please go and watch over her?"

"Wait she's leaving the hotel or what?"

"I don't know, just please go after her?" Yin asked him.

"Uh ok. Till next time then Captain Yin." Hachiman left the police officer, and tried to catch up with his teacher.

He got back on phone, "Alfred?"

"Mister HIkigaya?" Alfred was still in the line.

"Sorry can I uh get back to you on this? Something's come up. I'll call you back."

"Right sir."

"Bye." Hachiman hung up the phone, and went after Hiratsuk Shizuka.

" _What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed this chapter hope to see you in the next.**

 **I couldn't resist the obvious references, I had to lol.**

 **AND WHO'S HYPED FOR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE FILM?! HEHE**


	27. Chapter 27 Fire Queen No More

**Can't really think of a better chapter title, oh well.**

 **Back with another chapter, goodness it's been a month.**

 **Don't know when the next chapter is coming, things are really hectic around here now with exams and project. Screw me.**

 **And as if this chapter, this story has gotten 500+ reviews, 300+ Favs and 400+ follows. This is just incredible, thank you everyone for enjoying this story. Feels amazing that I've entertained so many people across the internet through fanfiction.**

 **Apologies for any grammar errors.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Fire Queen No More

Hachiman quickly made his way to his teacher who was briskly walking to the exit and caught up with her.

"Hiratsuka-sensei." He called her but she did not respond and kept her pace.

"Sensei?" This time, Hachiman moved faster and stood in her path to face her. She had a bead of tear on each eye on the verge of rolling down her face.

Hey eyes stared at Hachiman's eyes along with his furrowed brows.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm out of here." Shizuka said and went past the teen. "I want to go and eat."

"There's food here." Hachiman said trying to get her to stay. "You going to just bail on the wedding?"

"I want to have ramen." She replied as she walked. "I've met the bride and groom, I've talked to my relatives already. I'm done here."

Now Hachiman tried the last thing. "Hiratsuka-sensei. You letting what your aunt said get to you?"

That stopped her in her tracks and turned around. She whined, "How did you kn-Ok never mind that I'm not ok!"

"Your face says otherwise." Hachiman deadpanned.

"S-Shut up! I'm not!" She stubbornly said.

He changed his tone to a concerned one. "What did she say?"

"Never mind that. I want ramen so I-I'm out of here and you're coming with me. Come on." Shizuka made the final say and continued her path.

"W-What? But I g-"

"What? You want to stay here is that it?" She turned to him.

" _I'm supposed to meet Alfred dammit!"_ Hachiman's head has gotten twisted up with this dilemma. But he could not let any suspicions be used against him, nor could let him be seen with Alfred.

"Hikigaya?" His teacher said his name.

"I-tch…I me-…where?" Hachiman let out a groaning sigh and asked. He made his plan, Hikigaya Hachiman could deal with Hiratsuka Shizuka in the day, then the Huntsman speak with Alfred later on, perhaps somewhere else. Besides, with Captain Yin in the vicinity he'd better keep a low profile, on top of that Yin did ask him to look after her, the one who's been watching over him.

But that did not mean it did not get in the way of things.

"Come on, Hikigaya. Get to the car and we'll find a place for ramen." Shizuka gestured him to get a move on.

"Ajisen Ramen then." Hikigaya suddenly stated.

"Huh?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"There's an Ajisen Ramen bar that opened recently around here." Hachiman said. "If you want, we can have ramen there?"

"Ohh, you know your ramen stores eh? Ok then let's go." Shizuka said.

"Ok, are you seriously going to just bail on-"

"Yes. I. Am. Let's go." Shizuka was getting a little irritated now, thus she headed for the escalator already.

Hachiman let out another sigh, pulling out his phone and dialled a number.

"Mr Pennyworth-I mean uh Alfred. I'm going to uh have to ask if we could meet at night…at uh somewhere else…"

* * *

It was not long till the teacher and student found themselves out of the hotel, down the street and in the restaurant. Both were seated at the bar counter waiting for their orders to arrive.

"It's great that there's an outlet here. Thanks Hikigaya." Shizuka stretched her arms. Hachiman nodded at that.

"So are you going to tell me why we had to bail on that wedding?" Hachiman pressed the matter. "Captain Yin told me that your aunt said something?"

Shizuka sighed, "It's not just my aunt, even Kaoru and my other relatives."

"If you don't want to say, it's fine." Hachiman said, figured it would be fair since he's not one for opening up himself.

"Ungh, they would not live it down that I'm not married yet. It's so goddamn irritating." Shizuka admitted.

"Oh." Hachiman suspected that would be the case, at least something along those lines. "They uh made fun of you for that."

"Yeah." Shizuka sighed. Hachiman was silent to that for a moment before asking. "Um well, are you ok?"

"Ah well. I guess it's on me that things turn out like this eh?" Shizuka said. "Maybe I keep miscalculating on which guys are worth it or not through the years-"

"You'll find one someday." Hachiman decided to say this to her. "I'm sure you will."

Despite of the initial rough road he had with her through his time in his second year he knew this, Hiratsuka Shizuka was a person that was actually putting time and attention on him for his sake. And that, was something he was appreciative of. The least he can do for her now, is to do the same.

He turned to face, now realizing the reddened tint on her cheeks.

"W-Where did _that_ come from?" Shizuka scratched her head. "Whatever. As thanks for that, I will treat you your ramen bowl, also it's for your birthday."

"Oh, thank you." Hachiman nodded, but now he remembered that there was something else he needed to touch on. Man-Owl is not the only issue at hand.

"Sensei." Hachiman's tone got a little more serious.

"Hm? What is it?" Shizuka asked.

"Did you find out what was outside the tennis court?"

"Um…uh…kind of sudden you asked that."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Nothing?"

"I went to tennis court when school ended on the day you told me. Didn't see anything." Shizuka then added. "Listen, don't worry, I'm very sure it's nothing."

" _And I'm very sure that it is not nothing"_ Hachiman thought. To him, the whole series of events regarding, the watcher from the tennis court, the text messages, and Yumiko's incident, all of them happening with common factors around them were ringing alarm bells in his head.

"And the chain mail issue?" Hachiman asked his teacher.

"Well, I asked them. And they come out clean, all of them." Shizuka answered. "Why are you asking right now?"

"It uh just came into my mind." He answered.

"Ah, recalling all those problems you've tackled in the Service Club, reminiscing about your time in the Service Club with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama where you help students with their problems?" Shizuka grinned.

" _This is not why I'm asking you…"_ Hachiman thought unamused.

"You finally getting along with Yukinoshita now?"

Hachiman fell silent for a short moment, trying to form his answer.

"I don't dislike her, I'm just…ok with her, you straightening things out helped I think so thanks." Hachiman said.

"Oh? That's it?" Shizuka asked.

"What are you expecting me to worship her with praise?"

Shizuka chuckled at that, "No, no I just thought there was something more."

Hachiman's face stayed unamused. "If you were trying to set me up with her all along, you have better chance in setting me up with a chimpanzee."

"I-I…That wasn't what I intended to do Hikigaya. That's not what I meant. I just thought that maybe you'd get along well with someone like her."

"You want me to improve her, match up to her yeah?" Hachiman recalled what she had told him before.

"Yeah…well I suppose we have to give it time." Shizuka said.

And as that conversation ended, their orders arrived. Shizuka and Hachiman both having miso chashu ramen.

"Itadakimasu." They began taking in the noodles from the broth. Shizuka's eye brightened as soon as the noodles entered her mouth and she chewed and swallowed.

"Oh that is good ramen." Shizuka said and continued to eat. "You know your ramen."

Hachiman merely nodded at that, and the two continued their lunch.

* * *

After their lunch, Shizuka dropped Hachiman off back home, satisfied by the good ramen Hachiman had suggested.

And now, someone else has to take over. With the trail on the series of events that happened of late, there's one last place to look at, to find any chance for a clue.

The sun was setting with its intense orange shining over the city.

Below a highway, at the middle school district, there was an abandoned factory.

The Huntsman entered the factory, stepping in to see the aftermath of his loss here still remained. The pile of broken crates still present in the factory.

He got his grapnel gun and fired a cable which hooked onto the platform railing of the factory. And now on the top of the factory, he surveyed the whole area in the shadows.

" _She was led here to this factory. This place, in the middle school district. The West High student said that they were sent here, by Bird. She was targeted, but for what? What comes next?"_

The thoughts came to a halt by the sound of dragging footsteps approaching from outside, someone was coming.

Still hidden in the darkness, Huntsman pulled out a batarang and readied himself. Whoever was coming soon came into the Huntsman's view.

" _You again."_

The person came back here, but for what is not clear yet.

Dressed in a navy blue sport jacket, white pants and black sneakers, Miura Yumiko stood in the factory. She was also carrying a sports duffel bag and had a ponytail. Looking around the place, she had listless eyes.

Her eyes lit up a bit and her jaw hanged upon the sight of the chaos made in the factory. Before she could any other moves a deep voice echoed from above.

"Miura Yumiko."

Said girl jumped a little when she heard her own name being called out. She looked up to the rafters, but could not detect anything amidst the darkness. Scanning carefully up above, her eyes drifted onto the catwalk, with the dirtied upper windows getting some evening sunlight in.

She could barely see some form of silhouette on the railing, what caught her attention was the two dark red eyes staring at her.

Yumiko stared in awe, "You."

The Huntsman leapt off the railing with cape stretched out like wings to slow his descent. He landed in front of her with a fist hitting the ground, he slowly rose up to full austere height.

Yumiko stepped back a little but then held her ground.

She stammered, "It's…It's…"

"You again." The Huntsman said.

"Ah y-yeah." Yumiko said, now taking in the sight of the hood, cape, belt, and mask with red eyes. To her, he looked…scarier than last time. "Uh…why are you here?"

"To find anything else pertaining to what's been happening of late." Huntsman replied, "Why are you here?" He threw the question back to her.

"I…I…um…" She then sighed, "Seeing this place again, um it's like uh…reminder you know?"

The Huntsman didn't answer to that, Yumiko's eyes drifted to the scarier appearance he was sporting.

"New look?" She asked him.

"New enemies." The Huntsman replied with his low deep voice.

"Uh…oh." Yumiko said, she recalled the news regarding the street racers.

The red and black vigilante saw the sport duffle bag, it had a white belt sticking out of it with a dojo symbol he'd recognized.

"New hobbies?" The Huntsman asked her.

"Huh?" She then realized he was referring to the white belt. "Uh y-yeah. B-Bujinkan Ninjutsu, there is a place that teaches that stuff. Thought I'd join." The Huntsman remained silent to that and she continued, "It's um like you said last time we met, I have to be strong."

Huntsman did not answer, his expressionless face intact. He turned and went further in the factory, resuming his investigation, or at least try to. _"Three guys, a student, a twenty something year old, and another guy in the…large side. Guessing school dropouts? Sent by Tori, they can't be the ones who killed Tori, you don't kill your only supplier of Venom."_

Yumiko built up the courage to start a conversation with 'dark and scary'.

"So uh what exactly are you looking for here?" She asked him.

"Anything that will help to bring this mystery to the light." Huntsman answered, turning his head to the pile of broken crates, and then the opposite direction. At the corner of his eye, he could see Yumiko attempting to pull out something from her pocket, her phone.

"I know what you're thinking." The Huntsman said with a snarl in his voice. "Don't even try it."

The Huntsman turned and faced the girl who stood frozen, caught trying to get a picture.

"Huh? Uh…I…uh…ok sorry." Yumiko admitted defeat and put her phone back in her pocket. As he turned around however suddenly she realised something supposedly.

"Hey wait." Yumiko said, "I want to ask."

The Huntsman remained silent and Yumiko continued anyway.

"Is that you…uh…H-Hayato?" She asked.

"Who?" The Huntsman turned and asked back.

"Ah y-you're not…you're not Hayato? Hayama Hayato?" Yumiko got embarrassed now.

"Hayama Hayato. The son of Yukinoshita Construction's lawyer." The Huntsman answered.

"Huh? You know that? But…But you're not Hayato?"

"I would know." The Huntsman made a sarcastic remark in his deep tone and turned back to scan the crime scene. Yumiko's fantasy theory of her eye candy being her saviour now crushed. Or rather…her supposed eye candy, it was so embarrassing for her, but not that the Huntsman cared.

"Then who are you?" Yumiko asked the same question last time she met Huntsman. "I mean I heard they say you're Batman but…"

He turned back to her, his cape flowed eerily. "I'm the Huntsman."

Yumiko's mouth shaped an 'o'.

He went back further in the factory. _"He threw me to the wall there, and then to the pile of crates there opposite of the area. Then maybe…"_ He scanned the floor, and then he found it, another clue.

He picked up the clue, the syringe that was used here, with one or two drops of Venom in it.

" _Same syringe like the West High student had, how did Tori make this stuff though? If Tori was supplying Venom, he must have been on his own coming from Gotham. But why did Tori come here, and Black Mask goons for that matter?"_

"What is that?" Yumiko's voice came from behind. She went up to his side.

"It's the syringe your attacker used here." Huntsman answered. "And there's still traces of Venom in it." Huntsman took out a batarang and with the broad side of the weapon, he bent the needle and placed them both securely in his belt.

"So…what does this tell us?" Yumiko asked him.

"Us?" Huntsman turned to her.

"Huh? Uh I…uh I mean you know I'm here so I thought maybe you could tell me." She said, steeling herself with the intimidating presence. "I mean I was attacked ok? I feel like I should know something or two regarding what's going on."

"The Venom was supplied by Tori." Huntsman said.

"Yeah you told me." Yumiko said. "And you said that he's dead, that he ran a maid café?" She shuddered a little at the last part.

"He was murdered in the café. Multiple stab wounds and a gash across the face." Huntsman added.

"Ungh, that's…that's…" Yumiko couldn't finish her sentence. "So then…"

"The question is how the murderer got to him." Huntsman said. "Someone who knew he was in the café."

"Doesn't narrow things down." Yumiko said, "Could be anybody. A customer?"

"Awfully curious Miura Yumiko." The Huntsman told her.

She did not expect him to say that, but she answered him. "W-Well you told me before. I need to look after the people around me."

"And who are these people?" Huntsman asked her.

"Huh? My family and my friends. Who else?"

"Let me guess, Hayama Hayato." Huntsman gave a deduction.

"H-Huh?"

"The fact that you thought I was him is a giveaway." Huntsman said, still having his low voice. Yumiko blushed and was about to talk back, but then she knew better and told herself, do not sass with the vigilante who beats criminals to a pulp with his bare hands.

"N-No I mean just thought that because um, ok I came here that day because I got a letter to come here. I thought it was from Hayato, I…I thought he was going to confess to me. Turns out that wasn't the case." She brought a hand to her chest. The Huntsman already knew this though.

"But if you're not him then…Hayato…" Yumiko's face suddenly turned serious, her hand that at her chest clenched into a fist. "He couldn't have set this up right? He couldn't have."

"Unlikely, it would be too easy." The Huntsman said to her.

"Yeah, too obvious." Yumiko said. "He doesn't know anything about this."

"But." Huntsman's scowl grew a little more intense. "This means he may be involved, indirectly."

Yumiko listened to what the Huntsman said, working her brain for a moment. "Are you…Are you saying someone is trying to get to Hayato…by getting to me?"

"Now you're catching on." Huntsman said to her. "You were targeted because somebody is after him." Yumiko sighed in anxiety running a hand through her hair.

"I…I got to warn him and my friends." Yumiko told him.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Who would believe you?" Huntsman threw the question at her. "Uh I…will try something." She did not know in truth. She really did not want what had happened to her be known to her friends. A part of her is saying, that perhaps if she was going to look after herself and the people she cared about she would need to be with Hayato less now.

She was on her own.

The Huntsman turned and went to the entrance. "How you want to deal with this situation is on you, but don't do anything rash. I will be doing what I can as well." He said to Yumiko, he too wanted to hunt down his prey.

"Huntsman?" Yumiko called to him and he turned his head. "Um…why are you doing all this? W-Why did you help me back then?"

His didn't move from his position. Why did he help her? He answered the cry for help when no one heard it, like his was answered three years ago.

"If not me, then who?"

The Huntsman's answer hit her hard, she looked down nodding, understanding. "I…I see."

"We'll meet again." The Huntsman said. Yumiko turned and faced the mess in the abandoned factory once more.

The memories when she was here the last time made her hardened her heart. She built up the strength in her.

"You know, I actually thought that you were really Hayato then, saving me from those horrible people. Guess I was a little stupid huh?" She turned back to see entrance, and the Huntsman was nowhere to be seen. Gone without a sound.

"Um…yeah." Miura Yumiko said to herself.

* * *

Sun was down, the Huntsman was already traversing through the rooftops. With his grapnel gun he reeled himself to higher ground. Soon across the street below him, there stood Wayne Tower, shining in the night.

Wayne Tower in Chiba took its image from the main branch in Gotham, with eagle gargoyles on the corners of the higher parts of the tower, hidden in the night. And that was helpful to get to the roof.

Firing the grapnel gun, the cable hooked onto an eagle gargoyle. Huntsman was pulled up to the vantage point, and he went for the higher eagle gargoyle with his grapnel gun. The pattern continued until he reached the top. Pushing himself up onto the rooftop, the person he was meeting was there already waiting for him.

Alfred Pennyworth.

The butler took in the sight of hooded teen clad in red and black, he said in wonder. "Good Lord."

"Sorry Alfred. Did I keep you waiting?" Huntsman tone was a little lower than Hachiman's normal voice.

"No sir I've just arrived." Alfred responded.

"You really just arrived?" Huntsman asked.

"Indeed Mister Hikigaya."

From his belt, Huntsman took out the clues he had gotten from the Man-Owl. "This is it Alfred, a feather and a batarang with dried up blood."

"It was interesting when you mentioned a 'half man, half owl' creature sir. In the previous year, Batman has encountered something, or rather someone very similar." Alfred explained.

"Who?" Huntsman.

"A Man-Bat. A scientist was attempting to enhance human with bat traits. A scientist named Kirk Langstrom. He's been apprehended now." Alfred added.

"Then how did this Man-Owl came about?" Huntsman asked.

"We'll find out."

Alfred got a zip lock bag and took the evidence from him. "Thank you sir."

"Oh there's another thing." Huntsman pulled out the latest clue he had picked up and gave it Alfred. "It's a syringe used from the, uh first Venom junkie I've encountered. I managed to get it after some time." He explained.

"Heavens. Are you alright Hachiman?" Alfred asked with concern.

"Yeah, I am now." Hachiman said. "That's it on my end?"

"For now sir. He will have an analysis on it." Alfred replied.

"Oh. Him." Hachiman knew whom he meant.

"In the meantime Mister Hikigaya, why don't you enjoy your holiday?" Alfred smiled at him.

"Ok then. Uh goodnight then Alfred." Hachiman politely said to the butler, it was time to head home.

"Goodnight sir." Alfred wished him as well. The Huntsman turned to face the edge of the roof, the sight of the city below him was grand, and terrifying.

" _Come on, you've done this already. You can glide again."_ Exhaling, he stretched out his cape. With a final bolt of courage he stepped off the edge, swooped down and glided into the city night.

Alfred watched over the teen. "Well done sir."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Man the dialogue was so hard to put so it can flow smoothly. Don't even know if it works.**

 **Shizuka, cheered up by ramen. The Fire Queen is no more, in a sense. Gone is her haughty personality, now a steeled and hardened girl, or at least she tries to be.**

 **Hope to see in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28 Fight Night

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, all I can say is that I was super busy with school project…and I still am.**

 **But here we are with a new chapter to enjoy. This chapter, think it's the biggest so far. Hope this was done well for you all, sorry if there's any grammar errors I've made.**

 **Oh and to clarify again I study UK English in case if there's anything that looks like its spelt wrong.**

 **Try reading the chapter with the Batman V Superman soundtrack 'Fight Night', see how it feels :)**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Fight Night

" _Quit hiding like a little bitch I know you're out there!"_

" _Let's get this over with bitch you can't hide from me!"_

" _I-I think it came from over there! Right there!"_

Hachiman heard the sound of a loud bang with a flash, echoing through the dark nothingness he was in. In this Abyss.

Then along came with another shot, and another shot. All surrounding him.

Hachiman clenched his teeth and flinched with the gunshots firing around him. The sounds of gunfire suddenly got drowned out by the sound of a stormy downpour. Everywhere was a violent patter of rain.

Hachiman then felt the metal of a gun barrel planted on his head.

" _Too bad for you kid."_

Hachiman's eyes shot open, lifting his head off the pillow on his bed. His breathing turned heavy waking up from his dream. He quickly took in his surrounding, realising he was safe in his room and in his sleep wear, he let out a groaning sigh.

Getting up he checked his phone and it was around six in the morning, he could not get back to sleep however. He went to the bathroom to freshen up as the morning Sun was slowly creeping up on the horizon.

After he was done in the bathroom he was about to head back to his room, but before that however he took a turn to a room. Silently opening the door, he slowly opened the door, inside the room was completely dark with the cool air coming out of the room. He was able to see two silhouettes on the large bed, along with the sound of deep sleeping. His parents. His mother had returned after her trip.

He went back into his room to wait for his parents to get ready and leave for work starting his day.

* * *

"Four…three…two…one." Hachiman did his final handstand push-up with his legs supported by the wall. The burn in the arms of his muscles disappeared as he gracefully brought his feet back to the floor again and stood up.

His parents had already left after some time and now he was going to have his shower after his small warm up. Hachiman felt the water rinsing his body, his mind drifted back on what he was experiencing in his sleep. He pondered, if he should check out the port. _"It's too far away Hachiman. On top of that, it's been days and still no word from Alfred or Batman."_

After his shower, he was in was in a white t-shirt and black shorts. He was downstairs fixing up a toast for breakfast. He was laying down on the sofa as he had finished his breakfast. The sound of barking and meowing was heard and soon Sabre the dog was chasing Kamakura the cat in the living room. Komachi convinced Yui to have her dog to play with for a while.

His phone then rang, confusing him a bit, plus there was no caller id. Hachiman's eyes narrowed in suspicion and went to the balcony with the phone in his hand.

"Hello?" He cautiously asked with the phone by his ear.

"Good morning Mister Hikigaya." The voice he recognised made him a little more comfortable.

"Oh. Morning Mister Pennyworth." Hachiman greeted.

"I am almost starting to enjoy hearing you calling me that sir, almost."

"Oh uh sorry Alfred."

"No it's quite alright sir."

"I'm uh guessing you're calling because of our last meeting." He turned around, seeing Komachi up and playing with the pets in the living room.

"Indeed sir. We've managed to obtain a match in the samples you've provided. Matches to a doctor Achilles Milo." Alfred said to him.

"W-Wait. Doctor Milo?" Hachiman asked.

"You know him Mister Hikigaya?"

"Well I remembered something from what my mother told me. He is in Daggett Industries, the company was doing a business venture in Kyoto. My mother's company was on covering over that business venture Daggett Industries was having. Dr Milo was temporarily working at the national university here." Hachiman explained.

"I see." Alfred said.

"Well is there any connection with this Kirk Langstrom guy you've mentioned before?" Hachiman asked.

"We do not know for sure. Doctor Milo is an expert in virology, microbiology and zoology. However he has gained Batman's attention in the previous year, discovering some 'questionable experiments' with human and animal DNA that he has conducted pertaining to his expertise. And when a 'wereowl' as you described appeared when Achilles Milo arrived in Chiba, Batman doubts that it is a coincidence." Alfred said.

"So Doctor Milo could be our owl guy. But do you know what he looks like?" Hachiman asked.

"I will let you know very shortly." Alfred said.

"Well then, I guess the university is my next stop." Hachiman said with a lowered voice.

"It may seem so sir." Alfred paused for a second. "Mister Hikigaya."

"Yeah I'm still here." Hachiman said.

"If you'd like, we can inform the police about this, you do not have to take this into your own hands." Alfred offered.

"But Alfred, we need to catch him in the act. If we just tell the police it won't be enough to stick." Hachiman added.

He heard a soft sigh on the line. "Very well Mister Hikigaya. Oh another thing sir."

"Yes?"

"I will be returning to Gotham City very soon." Alfred said.

"You're going back to Gotham?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes sir. My vacation has to come to an end, I'm needed back in Gotham."

"Oh. Well, thank you for everything Alfred." Hachiman said to him.

"My pleasure sir. We'll meet again soon. If you need anything sir, please do not hesitate to contact me." Alfred said to him.

"I will. Thank you Alfred." Hachiman said with a small smile.

"Goodbye Mister Hikigaya."

"Bye Alfred." Hachiman hung up the phone. _"So Doctor Milo is the Man-Owl. Still doesn't explain what he wants with me."_

And a moment after, the doorbell rang. "Oh that must Yui-san. Coming!" He heard Komachi calling. Soon Yui was at their door, with Sable in her bag.

"Thank you. He didn't cause any trouble, did he?" Yui asked Hachiman and Komachi.

"Not at all. It was fun." Komachi smiled. Hachiman simply stood behind her with a neutral face.

"Come over with him to play again." Komachi said.

"I will. I definitely will." Yui said.

"We can also introduce you to our parents over cake some time." Komachi added.

"Oh sure. I should meet your paren- No! I'll have to pass actually!" Yui quickly corrected herself.

Komachi giggled. "Anyway, come over to play again. I'll be waiting."

"Yeah, thank you. Later then." Yui turned and was about to leave. But she took a deep breath and asked. "Do you want to go and see the fireworks display together? As thanks for taking care of Sabre for me."

" _You want to go out to see fireworks together? Uh yeah, no."_ Hachiman sceptically thought.

Hachiman's eyebrow subtly raised. Komachi's face lit up with a cute grin. "Oh you mean the festival they're holding these few days?"

"Yeah. Um…how about tonight?" Yui nodded and set her eyes on Hachiman.

"You heard her Komachi. You want to go with her?" Hachiman said. Yui's eyes went down a bit, disappointed.

Hachiman's sister just whispered disapprovingly. "Jeez you're such a rubbish brother."

Putting on an act, Komachi said. "Ah I'm really happy you invited us, but I have to prepare for exams. So thanks for the invitation, but it's probably not a good idea for me to hang out now."

Hachiman's eyes starting to narrow in suspicion. _"Prepare for exams….yeah sure, sure."_

"Oh…I guess that's true." Yui said understandingly.

"I'm sorry. But!" Komachi continued, "But you see, there are some things I was hoping you could buy for me. Ah but I don't have any time though. What a conundrum. It's quite a lot of stuff though, so it'll be tough for Yui to handle alone." She turned her head and eyeballed Hachiman as she said.

"Ah I know Hikki, let's go buy Komachi's present together then." Yui said.

Hachiman tried to voice out "Look I-"

Komachi cut him off and dragged on, "I'd be worried about a girl watching the fireworks all by herself. The world today is quite dangerous. If only there was a trustworthy man free at a time like this." She eyeballed Hachiman glaringly. Hachiman was already seeing through what Komachi was trying to do.

" _The Man-Owl."_ A low voice loomed in Hachiman's head.

"I can't. I'm not free." Hachiman told them.

"Huh?" Komachi and Yui said in unison, with Komachi sounding a little more surprised.

"I can't." Hachiman repeated.

"Onii-chan…" Komachi whispered threateningly for him to hear. "I'd want some stuff at the festival and I'd be worried for Yui-san if she goes alone."

"I can't ok? If you want to get some stuff over there why don't' you go with her? If you're _so_ worried about her going alone, then she might as well just don't go." Hachiman said to his sister.

He then said to Yui. "Yuigahama, why don't you invite Yukinoshita? Or anyone else you know?"

Before Komachi could say anything else, Yui said. "Oh well, it cannot be helped then. I will call Yukinon see if she can come then. Or maybe Yumiko or Hina." Yui opened the door again.

"Thanks again. Bye-bye." Yui said and left.

And immediately, Komachi turned around to give a disapproving glare to her brother.

"Onii-chan you idiot! You dimwit!" She was right at his face. "Why won't you go with her?"

"I told you already I'm busy." Hachiman answered.

She pointed at him. "You had the glorious chance to go out with a cute girl and you just wasted it. You going to let a girl go out all on her own?"

"You keep talking about Yuigahama going out on her own yet you won't even go with her." Hachiman deadpanned.

"I said it already right? I have to prepare for exams." Komachi said.

"Right, because hanging out with classmates and playing with pets is _preparing_ for exams." Hachiman countered. "I'm being serious ok?" Komachi pouted.

"A cute girl wanted to go to see fireworks with you and you won't do it, are you even a man?" She used the 'challenge masculinity' card.

"That shit's not going to work on me, and you're not listening. I said I'm busy." Hachiman crossed his arms.

"Huh? What would someone like you be busy with anyway?" She asked.

"I…n-need to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I…l-look you don't have to worry about that ok?" Hachiman answered.

"Yui-san asked to go see fireworks with you, you say you're busy, but then you won't say where you're going." Komachi crossed her arms.

"Ok fine, fine. I'm going to the national university. Ok?" Hachiman told her.

This was something she was not expecting. "H-huh? University? What are you going to do there?"

"I'm meeting a professor there."

"Eh? For what?"

"Discussing stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff." Hachiman sighed. "Look, Yuigahama said she would with someone else, so she will be fine. And she can also get the things you wanted. You wanted me to go with her but my time's already been taken up by something else."

The siblings stood silent before Komachi sighed. "That's just too bad then." She went back into the living room.

Hachiman's phone buzzed after she left. Taking his phone and unlocked, an image appeared on screen. A black and white profile picture of an American man with dark brown eyes and black hair in a bowl hair cut style. _"This is Achilles Milo? This is the guy huh? Ok, well I got an Owl to hunt down."_

He went upstairs and got into his room. Locking the room and drawing the curtains, he pulled the case under his bed. Unlocking it with his thumb, his opened it showing his gear and his uniform. He pulled out the graphite mask, staring at the mask with firm and determined eyes as it stared back at him.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Hachiman had left the house already with a big haversack on his back carrying his gear. He was dressed in a simple red t-shirt, black shorts and flip flops.

The first problem he was already facing was to determine which campus to go to, he made a guess that it would have to be a campus where the science department was, or perhaps the horticulture department.

" _The campus for the horticulture department is up north. Man-Owl would not have come that far to find me. Has to be the closer campus, the one with a bigger chance of getting caught, well shit….wait hold on."_ Hachiman recalled back on his first fight with the owl. The image was still clear in his head, and where the direction he was in when he retreated, and judging by the district he was in, along with the position of the moon.

" _North, you were fleeing to the north. That's where you were heading."_ Hachiman had a change of plan to his stop.

By the time the train was nearing the campus the sun setting to the horizon painting the sky a deep orange.

He got off the train and made his way towards the campus, the number of students around were surprisingly low. Part due to the reason that it is near the close of the day, and perhaps also due to the firework festival. The campus was sitting on a scenic hill with low buildings surrounding it.

Heading to the main building, he discretely got around to the back where no one was around. He got out the grapnel gun fired a line and it hoisted him up to the roof fast.

Taking off the flip flops and after a quick change, the Huntsman was on the scene.

There was still another problem as to where to look for Dr Milo. With so many halls and laboratories, narrowing things down would be a headache.

" _This place looks more like a plantation or a farmhouse than a university campus."_ The Huntsman was beginning to wonder if he might be wrong.

Crouching on the edge he surveyed the people below, none of them however were the person he was looking for. It was definitely a lot harder than having stakeout at a high school where was only one exit, he'd definitely needed something that can help survey the environment a lot better.

Seeing every individual was incredibly tough. He was about to attempt to infiltrate the building, but then a sound to his side got his attention. A sound that caused his eyes to widen and his heart to jump. A hoot.

He turned his head, seeing an owl with a deal rat in his mouth. He watched the owl tearing the dead rat with its beak, ripping its prey apart. It's almost as if it's an analogy.

But another thing he noticed, this was a horned owl, the same features he'd seen before. Soon another owl of the same species flew to the roof with a rat in its beak. Chances of coincidences are almost zero now.

Huntsman stood up never taking his eyes off the birds. After they were done with their rats, they took off flying down across the other end of the campus. Huntsman kept track of them with his binoculars, watching them flying to a barely lit vegetable house on the far end of the campus belonging to the horticulture department, they entered the house through an open vent

Stretching his cape, the Huntsman glided off the roof following the owls into the night. Leaning back in his glide he slowed down, descending to the vegetable house's roof.

As his feet landed on the roof, he stumbled a bit but found his footing. He could hear the sound of faint hooting inside the vegetable house.

" _What the hell is this?"_ He wondered. He tried to enter the vegetable house the same way those owls did, through the open vent.

Landing quietly inside the vegetable house, Huntsman slowly stood up to full height. "Oh shit."

Surrounding the Hunstman were a parliament of owls, all were sitting up in the rafters of the ceiling, nesting together with large eyes all focusing on him. A court of owls all watching him.

" _Relax they're not the big one we got to be careful for."_ Huntsman thought. _"But this definitely means we're in the right track."_

Turning on a flashlight, he was careful not to shine it on any of the owls. It was clear now that this vegetable house, is now a laboratory that is obviously not on the orthodox manner.

A lab bench with a microscope, it was filled with bottles of solvents. Test tube racks filled with what appears to be blood samples. Chromatography plates scattered, rolls of paraffin films on the edge of the lab bench, a Bunsen burner was on the lab bench too. There were petri dishes cluttered on the bench as well.

" _A vegetable house, turned isolated lab. How the hell are you doing all this? How you go from a scientist to a rampaging wereowl? Where did you get all these owls from?"_ Huntsman questioned the legality of this lab setup. And then something else caught his eye. A small stack of papers, neatly stacked on the side of the bench with a red pen on top.

" _Could be something informative."_ Huntsman held the light with his mouth and grabbed the stack of papers to read through them. The parliament of owls were quietly hooting among themselves, minding to themselves.

" _Oh these are worksheets from the students."_ Mixes of ticks and crosses for each student. _"It's on chemistry. Organic chemistry. Polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons. So this guy is actually teaching in the university. Must be doing on the science department campus."_

He stopped at one worksheet however. "Yukinoshita…Haruno? Dr Milo has been teaching you? Then you know him then?" He read her chemistry worksheet. "Um…are you mixing up your functional groups?"

He put the papers back to their exact position. He then inspected the bottles of solvents and blood samples. _"The f…dichloromethane? Toluene? Ethyl Acetate? The hell? Petroleum ether? What are you making that need all these solvents?"_ He turned his eyes to the blood samples, taking one in his hand. _"Kirk Langstrom wanted to enhance the human anatomy with bat traits, now Achilles Milo playing owl traits with the human anatomy? But the question remains, who sent you?"_

His train of thoughts ceased upon the sound of a jiggling keys from outside.

" _Oh shit. Hide now."_ With fluid movements, Huntsman shifted to the fulcrum side of the door, into complete darkness, he turned off his torchlight and turned on the audio recorder in his belt.

The door opened and someone came in. Turning on the lights, the person who came in was in a lab coat and went straight to the lab bench with a little limp in his legs. The bowl haircut style was already a give-away.

Dr Achilles Milo.

He had a laptop in his arm, setting in on the bench he turned it on. Pulling up a chair, he sat and went through files and emails in his laptop.

"Ah shit." He mumbled in his teeth as he continued working on his laptop. "Previous batch, duration was too short. Concentration of Bubo virginianus has been increased by thirty percent. Trial, about to commence."

Milo had a sour look on his face, he gritted his teeth. "The sooner that freak is taken care of, the sooner I'm done with this shit."

He stood up and backed away from the lab bench, only to have his back bump into something. With a gasp he turned around and a hand grabbed his neck. He was pulled and pinned to the door.

"You are done with this now." The Huntsman growled.

"Oh goddammit. It's you, shit!" Achilles groaned.

"The man behind the owl. Dr Achilles Milo." The Huntsman snarled.

"How did you know? Ugh dammit." Milo choked a bit with the hand on his throat.

"It's over Dr Milo. I'm taking you in." Huntsman did not answer the question. "But first you're going to tell me. Who's your boss?" With his free hand he punched the wall beside Dr Milo's face to intimidate him.

"Only boss of me, is me." Milo said. Huntsman grabbed him and slammed him back to the door. "Argh ok, ok ugh dammit. They just want you out of the way, if it's not me they'll just get someone else to do it. I was supposed to use Kirk Langstrom's work, tweak it and use it to remove you."

"Who? Roman Sionis? Who is it?" Huntsman tightened his grip on Milo's neck. "Who sent you?"

"I am not saying shit." Milo spat. Eyes narrowed behind the mask, Huntsman grabbed Dr Milo's collar and shoved him to the lab bench. The owls surrounding them were getting agitated already.

One hand grabbed his throat, another hand grabbed a solvent glass container and opened the cap. "CH3OH. Methanol, highly toxic irritant to the skin." Huntsman held the glass container over Dr Milo's face. "You want to keep your face, I want a name." He poured a bit at the side, barely touching his face.

The tilting bottle was just waiting to pour the alcohol on Achilles' face.

"Ok, ok shit! Get that thing away from me." Milo pleaded. "It's-It's-"

"Spit it out!" Huntsman demanded.

"Black Mask!" Milo gave up.

" _Sionis."_ Huntsman snarled and still had the bottle of methanol in his hand. "I've made it clear the first time with him. Stay away from Chiba City! What business does he have here?!"

"Argh shit. I-It's the shipment you screwed over. Now that the cops got rid of the store and the middle man, I'm guessing some other people lost a whole lot of money."

"Who?"

"I don't know, you think they'd tell me? All I've been told was to just waste you and I get my cut." Dr Milo suddenly smirked. "It doesn't matter either way. You're already dead!" He reached into his lab coat pocket and in his hand was a peculiar pen syringe. He immediately jabbed himself on the chest and injected whatever content was inside.

"You!" Huntsman tossed the methanol bottle into the lab bench sink. He forced Dr Milo to turn around and got him into a chokehold, trying knock him out before what he suspected would be happening. The owls started flocking all over making things incredibly tougher now.

His chokehold was not working now that he's feeling Dr Milo growing in mass. He heard the doctor wheezing and snarling all the same time.

Milo pushed back, knocking Huntsman to a wall but he still got hold around his neck. Huntsman could feel the neck growing, getting bulkier and harder.

"Dr Milo!" Huntsman tried to reach him inside. However, his adversary grabbed his arms and got the chokehold off him, Milo stumbled forward and crawled over the lab bench.

The parliament of owls flocking all over were putting their attention on the Huntsman. Crowding all around him, attempting to claw him with the talon feet.

This was something the Huntsman would not have. Grabbing his escrima sticks he struck any aggressing owls coming his way. This ended up with one of two owls meeting the receiving of the hit, and the rest decided to flee the lab, flying out through the lab.

The sound of groaning and shouting brought Huntsman attention back to the lab bench. The doctor stood up, and this time without his lab coat and his t-shirt was getting ripped apart. His pants stretched and snapped off him, his shoes were torn open. Muscles in his arm grew and his mouth bled. He held his head in agonizing pain, he cried. "Too much! Too much formula! Help me!"

" _Too much formula?"_ Huntsman stood guard. _"Too much of your own medicine?"_

Dr Milo gagged in pain and started convulsing. The Huntsman started to get a little worried seeing the pain he's in and his convulsion. "Dr Milo." He said, he went up to him to hold his arms and restrain him. But the doctor swung his arm in an attempt to hit him and the Huntsman backed away.

What got the Huntsman's jaw to drop was seeing his ring and little fingers on each hand regressing back into the body. The hairs on his arms, head, and anywhere else grew in length and turned hard, growing more and turning into grey feathers.

His arms were turning into wings.

His eyes grew and turned orange, his skull, his body, his legs, his face, all reformed with the painful sounds of bones cracking and snapping back into place.

The Man-Owl stood up high, his wings spread out.

"Dr Milo! Hear me!" Huntsman called to him. All he got in response was a haunting hoot. The Man-Owl set his vicious eyes on him.

* * *

Elsewhere at the firework festival. Yuigahama Yui was in a yukata enjoying herself. With her are Miura Yumiko whom agreed to join her for the firework festival. Yumiko was wearing a white skirt, black heels, and she was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt. She had her hair tied to a ponytail.

"Ah thanks again Yumiko, for coming along." Yui said as they went through the stores getting the things that Komachi wanted.

"Yeah, not going to let you go on your own Yui." Yumiko said.

"Yeah also you kind of look different Yumiko, or is it me?" Yui turned taking a look at Yumiko.

"What do you mean?" Yumiko raised an eyebrow.

"Have you grown taller?"

"Huh?" Yumiko crossed her arms, unaware that her long sleeves hugged her biceps.

"Uwah. Have you been exercising?" Yui went to her and insensitively squeezed her muscles.

"Hey get off." Yumiko pushed her back a bit. "Anyway who are we getting these stuff for?"

"Ah these as for Hikki's sister Komachi." Yui answered. Shortly after they got the stuff from Komachi's list.

"Seriously no one else could come? If these are for Hikio's sister, why couldn't she come and buy, or Hikio for that matter?" Yumiko asked as she carried a plastic bag.

"Yeah, they said couldn't come, Komachi had to prepare for exams. Hikki said he's busy." Yui answered.

"Oh guess it can't be helped." Yumiko said.

"Look, it's Yui-chan! Yumiko-chan!" A voice got their attention from behind. A girl with short hair in a blue blouse and skirt called them. Sagami Minami waved at them. With her were a couple of her friends too. "Oh Sagami!" Yui called and went to her.

But Yumiko still at the back. _"What could you be busy with anyway that you won't go with her?"_

* * *

The Man-Owl lunged straight for the Huntsman. The hooded teen shifted to side dodging the attack. Smashing head first through the door, the Man-Owl was out of the lab.

"Dr Milo!" Huntsman got his escrima sticks into a bo-staff and chased after him. As soon as he got out of the lab however, Man-Owl rushed at him. Spinning the bo-staff, Huntsman landed a blow on the side of the owl's face, and another hit on the shoulder. Man-Owl stumbled from the hits, he let out a threatening hiss and lunged at Huntsman.

Hunts,an held his bo-staff out horizontal to guard himself. The owl bit down the staff hard and pushed the Huntsman down with his weight.

Huntsman lying down on his back with Man-Owl pinning him down, trying to push back for breathing room with his bo-staff. He brought his legs and kneed the foe in the gut and kicked the same injured leg from before. With a howling pain, Man-Owl got of him and staggered with the injured leg.

Huntsman quickly got up, converted the bo-staff back to the escrima sticks and placed them back in his belt. _"Something's wrong, he's not talking. Too much formula?"_

"Dr Milo, can you hear me?" Huntsman said to the owl humanoid. All he got in response were hisses, hoots, and snarls. Man-Owl spread his wings and leapt up.

"No you don't!" Huntsman got the grapnel gun, and fired a line as Man-Owl took off flight. Just in time the grapnel line hooked onto his leg.

Huntsman instantly the hard tug on the line, and tried to pull Man-Owl back down. With startled hoot, Man-Owl pulled and flapped his wings more.

Huntsman's feet were struggling to get a grip on the ground, the tug was dragging his feet across. "Come on." Huntsman tried to pull him down.

The last final tug from Man-Owl pulled Huntsman off his feet. "Whoa shit no!" His body hit floor and was dragged across. Man-Owl flew up higher and higher, and now the Huntsman was off the ground.

"Whoa! Whooaa!" Huntsman held onto the grapnel gun, the only thing stopping him from falling. Man-Owl kept climbing up higher in altitude, Huntsman felt the wind hitting his face as they went up higher. Looking down and how high he was with only the grapnel gun onto, he felt the tension around the lower half of his body.

"Dr Milo!" Huntsman shouted. The Man-Owl turned about and flew straight with Huntsman along with the ride. Man-Owl was flying south, to taller buildings. It was almost impossible to get the grapnel gun to reel up the cable with the vigorous flight he was in.

Skyscrapers were soon in sight. The Man-Owl flew into the city with his 'extra baggage'. The owl made a sharp turn, and the cable followed in motion. Huntsman was yanked hard with the turn. Huntsman's eyes widened as he barely missed smashing into a building. _"Where the hell is he going?"_

Man-Owl flew through and out of the city, now he was heading to a new direction. A scenery soon filled with low buildings, scenic hills, and then finally festival food and game stores.

" _He's heading for the festival? Shit!"_

The owl dived down, pulling the line hard and tugging the Huntsman along from above with his hood falling out of his head. Finally hitting the reel function, the grapnel gun pulled Huntsman down fast. Detaching the cable cartridge from the gadget in mid-air and it putting it in the belt holster, Huntsman reached out and fell right on his target, the back of the Man-Owl.

On the Man-Owl, Huntsman had one arm wrapped around the neck, the other arm was hitting him. "Hold still! I'm punching you in the head for your own good!" The Man-Owl pulled up and flew up higher.

Far below them were filled with people enjoying themselves in the festival, while he was fighting for his life.

Before he deliver another punch, the Man-Owl turned his head one eighty, staring at Huntsman. The two stared at each for a moments, before the owl tried bite Huntsman. The teen grabbed the beak in defence and they struggled in their flight. But then he realised something.

" _Wait….what time is it? It's a festival….a firework festival…oh bitch."_

The sound of high whistles filled the sky, confusing the owl. And immediately bright lights and colourful explosion filled night sky.

The lights everywhere and the booming sounds were too much for the Man-Owl's huge eyes, and the heat around was just too much, the owl plummeted down in confusion and spun around, with the vigilante holding on as well. The Huntsman had one hand holding his cape to cover and shield himself from any nearby firework, and the other hand still wrapped around the owl's neck.

The owl stretched his wings as they went down, trying to get into a glide from his spinning, but they were heading straight for the festival. The sound of howls and yells, were getting people to bring their attention above their heads.

Huntsman got the cape off his face, seeing where they were heading into, straight for the Yakisoba store, with the store owner seeing them fled the store.

" _Oh son of a bitch."_ The Huntsman brought his feet up and jumped off the Man-Owl. Stretching his cape, he glided over the Yakisoba store that just had a humanoid owl crashing into.

Unfortunately, the Huntsman did not account for what would be at the other side of the Yakisoba store, which was the candy apple store.

"Oh God!" Huntsman leaned back in his glide, slowing just enough to have a 'softer' crash landing. The Huntsman crashed through the wooden racks of hanging candy apples, through the store and down to the grass with a painful roll.

* * *

Yui, Yumiko, Minami and her friends were already away from the festival stores, enjoying the fireworks display at the rolling hills. However their enjoyment was interrupted by the sound people running and screaming in terror. Yumiko turned suspicious, listening to what they were saying.

"Run! Run!"

"What was it?"

"What the hell is going?"

"A bomb?!"

"Some kind of animal attacking the stores!"

"Something destroyed the food stores!"

"Some kind of man thing with black wings, I don't know just run!"

Yumiko heard of the citizens as they ran away in fear. _"Black wings…."_ She thought.

Yui, Minami and her friends were getting frightened.

"W-What's going on?" One of Minami's friends asked. "W-What do we do?"

The girls had panicked faces, save for one.

Yumiko had only one thing in mind, getting her friends away from here.

"Let's go." Yumiko said to all of them. "I don't know what's going on there, but we're not waiting around to find out." She grabbed Yui's hand. "Come on, let's go. We're out of here. Just go." She said a little more sternly this time.

Yumiko, Yui, Minami and her friends picked up the pace and rushed away from the area. But Yumiko turned and looked back.

" _If it's you back there Huntsman, good luck with whatever you're dealing with."_

* * *

Huntsman groaned, breathing heavily and his heart hammered in his chest. There were running and screaming from the citizens present all fleeing from whatever they think was happening. He heard them all shouting.

" _Come on Huntsman get up! Get up you piece of shit!"_ He got his hand to push himself up, powering through the pain he stood up austere.

He felt a weight on his right shoulder, he turned his head to see a sticky candy apple stuck on his shoulder. With a tsk escaping his mouth, he pulled it off. Looking down there another candy apple stuck on his crotch lucky for him. With an annoyed snarl, he pulled it off him.

Leaping through the store he had a batarang in each hand, scanning the area. No one was around anymore, he rushed to the yakisoba store.

But there was no one there, no man, no owl, nothing but a trail of feathers. His eyes followed the trail, and there he was. The Man-Owl was some distance away from the store, staring at the Huntsman.

"Dr Milo!" Huntsman called to him, the owl spread out his wings and let out an eerie hoot. _"I have to stop him, which means I have to put him down fast, before someone else gets hurt."_ Huntsman thought.

He thought of another stratagem, using the owl's enhanced senses against him. He put the batarangs in his belt, but took another one in his left hand. Pushing the centre of the weapon, he threw the batarang at the owl's feet. The Man-Owl jumped back in surprise. Huntsman brought his cape up to cover his face, shielding himself and he covered his ears.

The batarang exploded in a flash bang, blindly the Man-Owl with all the small, bright and explosive flashes. Along with the loud bang right in front of him.

With his foe stunned and blind, the Huntsman took the opportunity to ready his bo-staff and he rushed in. He grabbed one side of his cape, using to strike the Man-Owl at the face, stunning him even more.

With the momentum, he swung the bo-staff and smacked the owl across the face, but his did not stop there. He struck the body, then the legs, then the shoulder, anywhere that could be hit. He kept hitting him, and hitting him, and hitting him. The Huntsman did not let up despite the fire in his muscles and picked up speed, giving the Man-Owl the beat down.

With one final move, he gave an uppercut right at the beak to finish him off, and the Man-Owl plopped right on his back, down for the count.

"Now…we're…done." The Huntsman tiredly said between heavy breaths and panting. The owl suddenly started to shrink, bit by bit, feathers were dropping of his body. He was changing back, back into a naked man in the middle of a ruined festival.

" _So this is why you had to run away the first time. You were changing back."_ Huntsman picked up a large feather.

But he was changing back just in time. With the sound of sirens approaching, the Huntsman had to leave. Loading another cartridge into his grapnel gun, he fired a cable at a nearby tree, reeling him away from the festival lights, into the darkness.

" _My God, I'm so done for the night with this shit. I am so not waking up for the rest of the holidays….ahh shit!"_ He nearly forgotten one thing. _"My clothes are still back at the campus! Goddammit!"_

* * *

 **Batman's Court of owls, a crime group**

 **Huntsman's court of owls...just a parliament of owls.**

 **^.^**

 **Thank you very much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**

 **Ah man with Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom coming, I really need to get back to my naruto x jurassic park fic heh.**


	29. Chapter 29 Beautiful Lie

**OMG it's been so long *runs to the oregairu community***

 **Been so busy with exams, final year project, updating other stories and trying a new story as well.**

 **Well I'm back with a big chapter, biggest as of now I think. I wanted to put the cultural festival committee arc in one chapter, I don't know if it may look rushed and summarised. Because the main focus is kind of on something else. Sorry if there's any grammar error I've missed out.**

 **Please review, and enjoy. Oh and please do have a listen to the soundtrack 'Beautiful Lie' from Batman V Superman. See how it feels :)**

* * *

Chapter 29: Beautiful Lie

" _There was a time above, a time before._

 _There were perfect things, diamond absolutes._

 _How things fall, things on earth._

 _And what falls, is fallen._

 _In the dream they took me into the light._

 _A Beautiful Lie."_

 _Bruce Wayne_

* * *

The Man-Owl had been defeated, Dr Achilles Milo is now under police custody, case closed.

School had reopened and Hachiman was changing his shoes while overhearing people sharing about their holidays. He was wearing the short sleeve shirt uniform, but inside he was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt.

Hachiman with hands in his pockets was about to head up the stairs, only to hear a familiar voice. "Ara, long time no see."

He looked up to see Yukinoshita Yukino at the top.

"Yeah, been a while." He greeted.

Together they went up a floor. Hachiman then asked out of nowhere, "Did your chauffeur got in trouble?"

The question confused Yukino a little, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"When the limousine hit me a year ago. You were there." Hachiman explained. This caused Yukino's stomach to sink a little, bringing this kind of subject.

"Uh n-no, he didn't." Yukino answered. "My father decided to let it past since we did not get your identity, nor did we receive anything from you concerning the accident."

"It was just cuts and bruises that's it." Hachiman said.

Yukino guessed what Hachiman was going with this. "I-"

"What was that about you never once spew a lie?" Hachiman eyeballed her, he decided to confront her with this flaw. Letting her know that he was aware.

She was silent for a moment. "Well, I didn't lie did I?" Yukino said. "I didn't really know you." She paused then said, "But I know you now."

"Ohh, so it's not that you lie. It's that you just like to run circles around the truth." Hachiman said flatly.

That did not sit well with her and she tried to explain, "Hikigaya-kun, you are not und-"

"Look it doesn't really matter, you do you and as do I. The important thing is everyone walked out of the accident fine, you, your driver, Yuigahama's dog." Hachiman told her.

Yukino could not really argue with the fact that everyone did not get too badly injured from it was important. "Right."

"There's club activity later?" Hachiman asked as they reached the second level.

"Yeah, that's what I intended." Yukino answered.

"Ok." Hachiman said and they parted.

Hachiman took slow steps down the corridor, something else popped into his mind. _"Alfred has headed back to Gotham already, I still got his card. But Milo said Black Mask was not the only one who lost money when I stopped his operation at the port."_

His thoughts got halted when there was a gathering outside his classroom, and it did not look like a friendly one. It was the people from his class including Yui, Saika, Saki, Hayato and his clique, and Yumiko.

He heard the whole class, girls getting frightened and guys getting tensed.

"Who did this?"

"What the hell?"

"T-That can't be what it looks like right?"

Hachiman went up to them, peering at what they're all looking at in the classroom. And what he saw got his jaw slowly dropping.

The classroom was like a slaughterhouse. Half of the tables and chairs in the class room were tossed about, with splinters of wood scattered everywhere. And there were streaks of red in the classroom, on the desks, the walls and floor. Even a window was shattered.

Wanting to get better look, Hachiman stepped into the classroom, surprising everyone. "Hikki." Yui called but he did not reply.

Hachiman did his best ignoring everyone's eyes being trained on him, the one who dared to enter the horrible sight. He stood in the middle of the scene, scanning every single detail of the classroom with narrowed eyes.

In his mind, someone else has taken over.

" _Damaged furniture. Tables, chairs, even the bag storage cabinet got messed up. Red smears all over the place. All this at the south west of the classroom."_ He saw that everyone's seating arrangements got thrown about. These included Yamato's, Ooka's, Tobe's, Ebina's, Yui's, Yumiko's, even Saki's table and chair were not spared.

Hachiman did see something, there was one single seat that was left seemingly untouched amidst the wreckage. Hayama Hayato's.

"Y-Yumiko, what are you doing? Come back." He heard heard Yui outside the classroom, turning his head he saw Yumiko entering the classroom like him, she was actually wearing a black hoodie along with her uniform. Everyone watching her like she was out of her mind daring to step inside the wreck.

"What the hell is this?" She said, braving herself as she stepped into the middle of the classroom.

Deciding to converse with her, Hachiman said, "Someone broke into the classroom."

"Obviously." Yumiko said, "But why? There's nothing to steal here. And why our spots got screwed up?"

"The next question is…" Hachiman echoed. "What was the goal? Who would gain and lose from attacking this specific classroom?"

Yumiko's attention was on Hayato's unscathed chair and table, causing her to eyeball him standing at the entrance without his notice.

Hachiman turned his attention to the door, noticing something, or rather the lack of anything. _"No sign of forced entry. Whoever got in here either had a key, or…"_ He turned his head to face the broken window. _"Entered through another way."_ Seeing the floor by the window, something did not add up. _"No glass shards on the floor at all. Something did not come in through the window. Something went out. If you had access to the room, why leave through the window?"_

He went to the red smears on the walls, analysing them with his own eyes, anyone else would stand clear away from that, but it would not deter someone who has already seen real body mutilation. It was clear enough for him, this was not blood. _"It's all dried up already but the colour's too red after a period of time, and no smell. Clearly trying to scare students. Could be the same reason for the broken window."_

Yumiko went up to the smears too, and Yui called her again, "Yumiko! Stay away from that! Don't touch it!"

But Yumiko stood right in front of the red, she steeled her breathing. With scrutinising eyes, Yumiko got a tissue wrapped around her finger, cautiously putting her finger on one of the smears.

"This…this isn't blood." She said to the people outside. "This is paint."

"Colour's too strong to be blood." Hachiman said for only Yumiko to hear. "You notice all of your tables got tossed except for one." Yumiko made a small nod.

Everyone outside started asking questions.

"Did a student do this?"

"Loan sharks? Did someone owe shady people money?"

"Is this like some revenge from a gang or something?"

"Oh yeah, weren't there mails talking about Tobe in a gang?"

"Could be one of Ooka's sports rivals."

"Or maybe it's from one your girlfriends Yamato? One of them really hates him now?"

Tobe heard that and quickly defended himself, "Oi I heard that! I'm not in a gang! This isn't me ok I did not do this! Are you all crazy?! This isn't funny!"

"I never even have a girlfriend ok? Whoever sent that mail is lying ok?" Yamato added.

"Someone just tore up the classroom and you want bring up the chain mail? Who the hell said that?!" Ooka said.

Hachiman and Yumiko only watched as the tension grew outside the classroom.

" _They're ripping each other apart."_ Hachiman thought. _"…was this the desired effect?"_

Hayato quickly stepped in, standing in front of them. "Guys, guys just calm down. No one is pointing fingers at you."

Yamato surprisingly did not accept that. "Weren't you listening to them Hayato? This is no joke."

"Of course this isn't a joke-"

"Oi what's all the racket?" Hachiman and Yumiko could hear Hiratsuka Shizuka's voice from outside. "What's going on you guys?"

"Sensei." Yui said in relief. "Thank goodness you're here. You need to see this, it's bad."

The sound of heels caused everyone to cease. Shizuka came to stand beside Yui, seeing the state of the classroom Shizuka immediately gasped.

"What the f-" Shizuka cleared her throat. "What happened?! Hikigaya! Muira! Get out of there!"

The two in the classroom shared a look before obeying and went to the teacher.

"What happened?" Shizuka asked with a worried look. "Are you two ok?"

"Hiratsuka-sensei, I'm ok." Yumiko quickly answered.

"Someone broke into this classroom and tore it apart." Hachiman stated. "Got paint all over the place and broke a window."

Shizuka asked, "What were you two doing in there?"

Yumiko answered before Hachiman could, "Checking our stuff, I mean our tables and chairs just got annihilated. What's the class supposed to do now?"

Shizuka took a good look at the devastated classroom before asking. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok. We all just got here when we saw the classroom." Yui said.

"Alright everybody wait here. While I sort this out with the staff. None of you go in there and touch anything." Shizuka gave her instructions and took off.

Hachiman had arms crossed and leaned against the wall, staying clear of the crowd.

Long after, lesson has resumed. But not at the classroom, class 2-F was now having their lesson at the hall much to everyone's discomfort.

Shizuka was standing beside a rolling whiteboard. The whole class sat together, with Yumiko sitting with Yui, and Hachiman and Saki sat at the back. Everyone was doing their best not to let what happened earlier get to them.

While listening to Shizuka's lesson, Hachiman's mind went back to the classroom. _"First someone watching the tennis match, then the chain mail, Miura Yumiko's letter trap, and now this. All of these occasions have one common factor. Whoever did this, what the hell does this person want with him?"_

Lesson was over, Hachiman, Yui and Yukino were sitting in the Service Clubroom. The news of the trashed classroom has spread.

* * *

"Yukinon you should have seen the place, it was terrible." Yui shared with Yukino.

"Is the school going to do something about it?" Yukino asked, visibly disturbed by it.

"I don't know, the school staff questioned each of us in the class, we cleaned up the place. Then they will just do what they can to get to the bottom of this. That's what sensei said." Yui told Yukino.

Hachiman simply sat in silence reading his book. _"The school would probably think it's just students trying to be rowdy for the hell of it. With the cultural festival nearing. How the hell is the class going to take part now?"_

* * *

His answer came the next day. When he returned from the bathroom, he saw his name on the black board under the cultural festival executive committee.

"What?" He said with furrowed brows.

"Do you need an explanation?" Shizuka said and stood beside him. "You see the next class was going to start, and no guy was going to volunteer to be in the committee, so I had to choose you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go on take you seat, I need to start the class."

"Hey you're not doing this to me." Hachiman hissed behind his clenched teeth only for her to hear. "Don't do this to me."

Shizuka's face changed, pulling his shoulder a little closer. She spoke softly, "Listen, I of all people know this is unpleasant, but my hands are tied. The teachers want someone I deem trustworthy to be selected from this class after that vandalism issue. That's why I'm choosing you. I trust you."

Hearing this, Hachiman simmered down a little. "Fine." He sighed.

After the lesson, the class rep was at the front of the class. Discussing with the class which girl would be the representative for the class. Hachiman did not bother listening to them, instead he was focused on his chemistry work on his table, and in his mind was thinking about the recent things that has been happening.

" _Will Black Mask stay away from Chiba….Someone else was getting a cut from this illegal pet trade, that's what Milo said, but who? Dammit and this mess comes in, vandalizing the whole classroom. His seat was left untouched, but everyone else's around his got destroyed."_ Another thing came into his mind, _"Black Mask's influence had already been in Chiba for so long already, at least for three years, but how?"_

With the drastic situation of the classroom, Hachiman figured, someone else needed to stay closer now, in case of anything.

The sound of chair dragging drew his attention, Hayato stood up, "You want someone who's popular and likely to show leadership qualities, right?" He asked.

"Got to be Sagami, then?" Tobe said right out of nowhere.

"Ah good idea. Sagami will probably do a good job."

Minami then said, "Ah me? No way." She waved her hand to refuse.

"Could you please?" Hayato with a wink pleaded. Minami with a blush then said, "Well, I guess I could do it if no one else will."

" _Oh great."_ Hachiman groaned in his head.

* * *

At the conference room. Everyone took their seats.

The student council president spoke. "Well then, let's start the Cultural Festival executive committee meeting! I'm Shiromeguri Meguri the student council president. Let's get down to business and elect a committee chairman. Any candidates?"

Hachiman sat in silence as did everyone else, seeing Yukinoshita Yukino doing the same. _"You're in this as well, to the surprise of no one. In this...committee league….ungh."_

The president caught sight of Yukino and said, "Y-You're Yukinoshita-san, right?"

"Yes." Yukino answered.

Meguri's face turned delighted, "I knew it. You're Haru-san's sister! She was the chairman in the past, and the festival went down in Sobu High as one of the best. So how about it? If you're Haru-san's sister-"

"I'll pass." Yukino turned her down.

"U-Uh…" Everyone turned their heads to Minami raising her hand. "If nobody's going to do it, I guess I could…"

"Oh really?" Meguri's face lit up again. "Uh you are…"

Minami stood from her seat. "I'm Sagami from Class 2-F. I'm not very good at handling the spotlight, but I was interested in this stuff, and I also want to grow as a person through the cultural festival."

It was settled then, Sagami Minami was the chairman.

Everyone was about to leave the conference room. Hachiman with hands in his pockets was about to pass through the door.

"Um excuse me." He heard Meguri's voice behind him. He turned to see the president standing before him.

"Yes president?" He asked.

"You look familiar." She had focused eyes on him with a pout. "Have we met before?"

Hachiman said, "I think maybe n-"

"Ah! You, I remember you." She clasped her hands together. "You're the boy with the bicycle. I'm sorry I've forgotten your name."

"Hikigaya Hachiman." He told her his name again.

"Hikigaya-kun…Hikigaya-kun ne? Okay I know your name now. Are you ok after all those injuries?" She said.

"Yeah well it's just cuts and bruises. I'm ok now, it's been a year"

"And you're in the committee too, I'm counting on you to do well for the cultural festival!" She said brightly.

"Uh…right." He said lamely. Every lingering students in the conference had their eyes of them, particularly the female students, concerned for their president.

* * *

The Service Club were back at their classroom again.

"It's quite surprising you're in the committee Hikigaya-kun." Yukino said as she flipped her book.

"There wasn't much choice in the matter." Hachiman said, as he surfed the net through his phone. _"Sensei needed to pick me."_

"The committee meets every day right?" Yui asked the both of them, which caused Hachiman's fingers to twitch hearing that, having his whole time eaten up by the cultural festival preperations did not sit well with him. She continued, "I'll probably have to help with my class and stuff too. We'll be quite packed."

Yukino closed her book and said, "I was thinking of bringing that up today. I think I'll suspend club activities until the festival ends."

"Hmm, yeah you're right." Yui agreed. "It is the festival after all."

Suddenly with knock on the door, Minami and her two friends entered, "Excuse us!"

Now there were six people in the room, Minami spoke, "So I heard from Hiratsuka-sensei. But I had no idea you guys were in the Volunteer Club!" Her 'girlfriends', Haruk and Yukko giggled at that.

"What do you want?" Yukino cut right to the chase. Hachiman merely stayed silent.

Minami gave her request. "I've been named committee chairman. But I'm not very confident, so I would like you to help me."

"I believe this will go against your plan to grow as a person though." Yukino said.

"Well you're right, but causing problems for everyone is the worst thing ever. I don't want to totally screw up you know. Also I think working together to reach our goals is part of growing as well." Minami said.

Yui was looking at Yukino, trying to see where this was going. Yukino then said, "So in short, we just need to be your aides.

"Yeah, that's right." Minami agreed.

"Well, I don't mind then." Yukino said with Yui being a little surprised. "I'm in the committee too, so I can help as long as it doesn't interfere with my role."

"For real? Thank you so much!" Minami said with glee and the three girls left.

Hachiman's eyes narrowed a little, _"Real smooth Miss Freeze."_

Yui stood up. "Weren't we going to suspend activities?"

"I'll be doing this by myself, Hikigaya-kun's also in the committee too." Yukino countered.

"But you usually-"

"It's what I usually do. Besides I know how things work in the committee, it'd be more efficient."

Yui then raised her voice a little, "But it's just not right!" She grabbed her bag and left. With nothing left for him, Hachiman took his bag and exited the clubroom.

Hachiman was right behind Yui.

"What's with you?" He asked.

She quickly turned and went up to him. "I don't know!" She whined. "Yukinon's usually not like this! I don't like what Sagami is doing, nor Yukinon accepting her request or that she's playing nice with her."

Yui then had a face of realisation, and then she looked up at Hachiman. "I think I might Yukinon like more than I thought I did."

Hachiman hearing that just had a raised eyebrow. "Ohhhhh, okay…"

"Ah not in a weird way!" She quickly corrected herself. She then leaned forward, "Promise me! Help Yukinon if she gets into trouble."

Hachiman made a tsk, "What are you talking about, she can take care of herself."

"Even so you got to promise Hikki!" Yui urged him.

Hachiman exhaled, "Fine, fine. I'll do what I can, but don't expect miracles."

Yui stepped back and smiled, "Ah, well fair enough."

* * *

The committee meeting resumed the following day, and Minami's request seemed to backfire for her. Every time she tried to manage one aspect of the committee and the cultural festival preparations, Yukino stepped up and managed the whole committee even better. Leading to people noticing Yukino's better management skills, and leading to Hachiman noticing Minami's jealousy.

Another day passed Hachiman was heading to the conference room only to have another crowd at the door. _"What the hell is it now?"_ Hachiman picked up the pace and go to the door, to see Haruno in the middle of the classroom with Meguri and Yukino. Hachiman stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry. I called her, I thought we're lacking volunteers. Haru-san performed as part of a band before with Hiratsuka-sensei. I was great." Meguri said.

"Come on." Haruno placed her hands on Yukino's shoulders and said with elegance. "It's fine right? I want to do what I can for my precious little sister."

"Do what you like." Yukino removed Haruno's hands from her shoulders, "I don't have a say in the matter."

"Really? I thought you're the chairman." Haruno turned her head to the chairman seat. "Who is it then?"

"Sorry I'm late." Minami quickly came into the conference room to the chairman seat. "I got held up in class."

" _By held up you mean chit chatting with your friends."_ Hachiman thought.

"Haru-san, this is the chairman, Sagami Minami." Meguri said.

Haruno stood in front of Minami. "Oh? The chairman of the committee goes to class then comes to the meeting late. Wow."

Minami started to get a little embarrassed. "I…um…"

Suddenly Haruno had a polar change of tone, smiling she said, "Now that's what a chairman should be."

" _What?"_ Hachiman's eyes narrowed. _"Now what are you playing at here?"_

"The person who enjoy the festival to the fullest is most suited to be chairman." Haruno exuded an aura of perfection. She then said to Minami. "I have a request, I want to take to participate in the festival, but Yukino-chan won't say yes." Haruno acted like a tear fell from her eye. Looking at Yukino for a second, Minami agreed.

Hachiman was about to take his seat, when Haruno spotted and called him.

"Hikigaya-kun!" Haruno went to him and gave a pat on his shoulder. "Yahallo. Long-time no see."

"Yukinoshita-san." He greeted.

"Ara, just call me Haruno, or Onee-san if you like." She winked.

"Uhuh."

"I didn't think you would be in this kind of stuff."

"Unforeseen circumstances."

"Hmm, well I guess Yukino-chan being here is no surprise right? I mean I was the committee chairman once. Reason enough for her to be part of it too." Haruno looked back at her sister.

" _To what? Catch up with you?"_ Hachiman thought.

"Everyone." Minami in the centre of the room said and got everyone's attention. "I thought about this for a bit. I conclude that the executive committee members ought to enjoy the festival too. I mean we can't tell people to enjoy themselves if we're not enjoying ourselves."

Everyone listened to her, Hachiman pinched the centre of his eyebrows.

Minami continued, "We're on schedule, and I think that working with our classmates is important too. So what say we ease up on the work?"

Yukino was the first to speak up, "That's a bad idea. We're trying to make a buffer in case-"

"When I was the chairman people in the committee worked hard for their own classes as well." Haruno interrupted her.

"Yukinoshita-san." Minami faced Yukino, and Hachiman could see through her face. "I don't know what happened between you and your sister but you got to learn from your predecessors. Please take everyone else into consideration as well." Meguri sulked at that.

Hachiman had other thoughts, something he remembered back at the wedding.

" _A thorn that cuts the thorns from the stems to keep the roses safe."_

He knew where this was going to lead, everyone is going to slack off, work is going to pile up on him and Yukino, it's going to crash down, and it's going to tire him out. Someone just trashed up a classroom and they were dealing with the cultural festival instead, it's all just blinders. He needed them all to do their part in the committee and fast, thus he needed to voice out, however harsh it may be. Because he did not want to tire himself out from all this bullshit work, due to 'other' reasons.

"Wow, well said." Haruno cheerfully said and turned her head to see Hachiman. "Right?"

Hachiman sighed and said to Haruno, "I know we've only met once before, and I know I'm going to sound personal here but…No." He crossed his arms.

The whole room gone silent, Meguri, Minami, Yukino and Haruno all had widened eyes and dropped jaws.

Hachiman's voice deepened a bit, his voice exuded presence. "We're doing this because we want to make sure everything goes by the numbers and no stone is left unturned, and that we don't slog it at the last minute. This is so that everyone that's supposed to enjoy the festival, enjoys the festival. So if anyone is going to ask me and I know that no one will, Yukinoshita's right. It's a bad idea."

Everyone apparently was still in shock, especially Yukino who just saw someone standing up to the perfection that was Haruno, her face had hope in it.

"Actually, I'm going to have agree with Hikigaya-kun." Meguri the president said, mustering the courage in rallying behind Hachiman. "We should stick with the original schedule now, it is better that way."

Yukino nodded at that. "What I said."

Haruno jaw slowly formed a smirk, and she laughed. "Hahahaha, Hikigaya-kun! You are a riot! You know what, I'd say _this_ is how things should go." She kept slapping him on the back. Now Hachiman figured that if she wants to get this touchy with, he'd do the same.

"Why would you think it is a good idea?" Hachiman looked at Yukino, piecing the things together. "If this was your idea of 'pushing' her, please don't drag me into it."

Haruno then leaned towards Hachiman and whispered. "You are a very perceptive brat, onee-san may not like that."

"Uhuh." Hachiman was unfazed by that, he went to his seat and got his stuff.

Sagami Minami only stood there with embarrassment, and ticked that her idea got shot down like that, by some loser nobody in her eyes, her friends and a few others seemed to appear that way as well. But with the backing of the council president and the vice-chairman, there wasn't much that can be done.

* * *

Nevertheless, everyone did do their part through the days. And the whole committee did their work, and everything went smoothly. With Yukino and Meguri being at the helm, and Minami apparently just to give her approval. Leading to her feeling inferior again, and again.

Soon, the big day came. And everyone got into position for the introduction in the school hall. The stage lit up and Meguri fired up the enthusiasm for the whole school, and then came in the introductory songs and dances.

"Chairman Sagami will now stand by." Yukino said through committee radio. Minami soon took the stage, but with the microphone feedback as soon as she started the speech, it was not a good start. And her nervousness and trembling hands did not help. She got it through either way. And the cultural festival was underway.

Hachiman was in his classroom, watching the play his class was doing, with Hayato and Saika being the love couple in the play. With Yumiko and Yui welcoming students in, all the female audience were constantly admiring Hayato in his role with pink cheeks and dreamy eyes.

Hachiman however was not paying attention to the play. _"I wonder if the news of the Man-Owl got to Gotham. The news didn't say anything about Kirk Langstrom's work."_

Soon after Hachiman was outside the classroom, sitting at the information desk. "Hikki." Yui came and joined him with a food box.

"Yuigahama." He greeted.

"The audience loved the play?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Everyone worked hard with it."

"I wasn't there, I wouldn't know."

"Well you had the committee to deal with, no biggie." Yui then asked, "Eh Hikki, you helped Yukinon out didn't you?"

"Huh?" Hachiman turned to her.

"When she was in a pinch. I heard you know, and Yukinon actually told me." Yui smiled, "Thanks Hikki."

"Uh…ok?" Hachiman nodded, "So you and her, have been talking?"

"Huh? Ah well I actually called her and asked how things were going." Yui answered.

"I see." Hachiman gazed out the window, seeing that grey clouds were gathering.

* * *

After a quick lunch, Hachiman checked the Service Clubroom one last time, thankful that it was left untouched, for a good reason.

And then he had been around the campus as the photographer. Entering the second level of the hall, Haruno was on stage conducting for a band. All the spotlights and eyes were on her.

He took a picture for the school. _"From snapping smugglers to snapping conductors."_

He heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, Yukino was coming up to his side.

"Hikigaya-kun." She greeted.

"Yukinoshita." He greeted back.

"You working?"

"Taking photos for the paper." Hachiman answered, showing the camera. The two continued watching Haruno conducting the musical.

"Amazing." Yukino said as she watched her sister.

"Didn't think you would be praising her." Hachiman said.

"I'll let you know, I think of my sister highly." Yukino did not take her eyes off her sister. "I wanted to be like her."

A committee member came from behind however and gave bad news to Yukino.

Hachiman, Yukino, Meguri and Shizuka gathered backstage. "You cannot find Sagami?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, we can't reach her phone too." Meguri sadly said.

Yukino made a tsk, "This is bad. We cannot have the ending ceremony like this."

"Maybe we can have someone else fill in the spot." Meguri suggested.

"We could for the closing the speech maybe." Yukino said, "But Sagami's the one who's holding the voting results for the awards that we're giving out."

Hachiman squinted his eyes, "Why the hell would she take the results?"

"Good question." Yukino turned to him. "Regardless we need Sagami back here."

"Sagami or the results?" Hachiman asked.

"Hikigaya…" Shizuka frowned a little bit, "We need both back here."

"Yes, Sagami has to step up." Yukino said.

"Something wrong?" Everyone turned to see Yui, Hayato and his clique entering, minus Yumiko however.

"Miura is not with you guys?" Shizuka asked.

"She said she needed to go to the bathroom." Yui said.

The situation was then explained to them. "I see." Hayato took out his phone. "I sent some sms around, if anyone has seen they will let me know."

"Then the award presentation?" Hachiman asked, in his mind however. _"All this mess just for one person who should know this would happen."_

"Maybe if we can stall for time, can you find her?" Yukino asked.

"How long?" He asked. _"Why me?"_

"Say twenty minutes tops maybe?"

Yukino was actually asking him for help, Hachiman acknowledged that at least. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." Yukino made a small smile. "Yahallo." Someone entered the backstage. Yukinoshita Haruno. "Nee-san. We need your help." Yukino admitted to her and explained what was happening.

"Oh? Wow, ok this is the first you asked me for help. I'll take this request." Haruno smirked.

"Take this as that I owe you one." Yukino corrected her.

"Hmm, so what are going to do?"

Yukino took an electric guitar from the side. "We're going to play a song or two for them, a filler act, try to stretch out the time as much as we can."

"Hmmm, nice idea." Haruno smiled, "Plus we got the members from back then." She looked at Shizuka and Meguri. The teacher for the bass, the council president for the keyboard, and the Yukinoshita sister for the guitar and drums.

"Now all we need are vocals." Haruno said. Yukino handed Yui a microphone. "Yuigahama-san, can I rely on you?" She asked.

With a dainty smile, Yui took the mic. "I might not be good like you guys, but I'm really happy that you asked Yukinon."

"Then it's settled." Yukino smiled. "Hikigaya-kun we're co-"

Only now they realised, Hachiman was absent in the backstage, without any sound, he was gone without anyone knowing. "Eh? Huh? Where he go?" Haruno asked a little surprised.

"To find Sagami." Yukino answered. "He does that."

"Ehh? Why does he do that?" Yui pouted.

* * *

Hachiman left the building, the grey clouds were getting thicker. With what he knew of Minami, she took the voting results…because she wanted someone to find her, thus she's still in school.

"You looking for Sagami?" He turned around seeing Saki walking up to him.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Hachiman asked.

"About to head inside the hall. Hayama sent out the message about Sagami's absence." Saki said. "Try the laboratory roof?"

"It's as good as a start as any other." Hachiman exhaled. "Thank you."

"Yeah well I owed you, after Angel Ladder." Saki said and went inside.

Hachiman did not waste time, rushing up to the laboratory roof. He got to the top of the stairs. _"Hard to believe the roof is accessible."_

Opening the doors, there she was, looking over the railing with one hand holding the voting result paper. She turned and had an irked face when she saw Hachiman.

Ignoring that, Hachiman said, "The ending ceremony's starting soon. Come back."

"It's probably starting already." She said looking away from him.

"It would, if it wasn't for them buying time for you to come back."

"And who are 'they'?" Clearly she's annoyed he's there.

"Yukinoshita, Hiratsuka-sensei and the others."

"Then have Yukinoshita take over, she can do everything."

"You know that that is not the problem here. You have the voting results and stuff." Hachiman crossed his arms.

"Then just take the votes with you!" She harshly said. Hachiman's eyes narrowed. He would have just taken the results, but Yukino and Shizuka wanted Minami to come back to step up as the chairman.

The doors opened again. They both turned to see Hayato, Haruka and Yukko.

"We were worried since no one could get in touch with you." Hayato the white knight said with his charming smile as usual. "We asked and someone said you might have gone up the stairs." Minami seeing the white knight had an expression of relief on her face.

"Let's go back. Everyone's waiting." Hayato said reaching out with a hand. Haruka and Yukko joined in, saying that everyone was worried.

"But it's too late for me to go back." Minami said with 'shame'. Hachiman called it the 'pity me and leave me' card.

Minami kept mumbling about how she caused problems, and Hayato kept 'assuring' her that it's ok. But she just would not budge.

Hachiman at the back was groaning inside cause she was not moving with Hayato's comfort words. Another way had to be done because time was running out, and Shizuka wanted Sagami back.

From what Hachiman had seen, dramatic examples are needed in order to shake people, that's how people paid attention to things. Because of…aggressive expansion.

If Hayama Hayato, Sobu High's White Knight would not do it, then a Dark Knight would.

And there was also the fact that Minami ticked him off a little. A thunder rumbled off in the distant in the dark grey sky.

Minami continued, "I'm the worst." Before Minami could act like she was about to cry.

"Yeah you are." Hachiman said, his back straightened, his tone deepened a little. He stared at her with cold eyes. "You're just a drama queen, all you wanted was attention. Even till the end, you wanted people to say that they need you, that you are not the worst."

"W-What are you saying?" Minami asked with a slight shake in her voice.

"You took the chairman title because you wanted to be in the spotlight, to be superior to others. That's the true personal growth you requested in the Service Club? Look where that got you, you're supposed to be the chairman and yet you're here. Probably everyone noticed by now. Considering that I saw it, and I don't know you."

Minami's face turned into a glare, "Don't put me in the same level as low as you."

Hachiman's stare did not falter. "No, we're not the same, because I'm not someone who acts like the pitiful victim to cover up herself."

Her glare got shattered. He then said, "Now you think about it, I don't know you, but I was the first to find you. Does that mean no one really tried that hard to find you?" Minami's jaw was trembling a bit. "You know this already. So how about you step up to-"

"Hikigaya just shut up!" Hayato rushed in grabbed Hachiman's collar violently pushing him back.

" _Oi! Trying to look tough huh?!"_ The memories of the day when he finally fought back and the beating he received in middle school flashed in his head. _"Let's see you look tough after this!"_

Without thinking into it, Hachiman swiped off Hayato's grip, grabbed his shoulders, spun him around and slammed him into the wall.

Hayato felt the strength from that, now Hachiman was staring at him with a scowl, his angered eyes shaded by his fringe. All of this glaring at Hayato.

Realising what he was doing, Hachiman quickly let go and stepped away from Hayato.

"Hayato-kun!" Haruka and Yukko gasped. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hayato quickly said.

"Let's just leave him ok? Let's go." They said and they escorted Minami. Hachiman heard them talking.

"Who the hell is he?"

"He's horrible."

"Disgusting freak."

"Who wants to be with that freak?"

They left the roof, Hayato and Hachiman remained. Hachiman just stared at the wall as Hayato headed for the door.

"Why is that how you do things?" Hayato asked.

Hachiman scowl intensified, "Go ahead. Tell me I'm wrong." He dared Hayato, but it could not be done. Hayato just left the roof.

* * *

Now Hachiman was all alone.

He knew the ramifications from what has occurred, he had seen it all before. It did not make it better though.

Hachiman gritted his teeth and drove a fist to the wall. He ignored the pain in his hand, turning around he leaned back and slumped down slowly.

The flash of lightning and the sound of thunder roared through the sky. The rains came down heavy and hard, the shade by the door barely sheltered him but he did not care.

He closed his eyes as the rains poured, his soul descended down. The voices echoed in him.

" _Creepy shit."_

" _Disgusting freak."_

" _Gross."_

And many more horrible memories were hurled at him.

His heart went down even further, lost in the pain, lost in the rage. He soon found himself on a small dark road, with buildings on both sides and the rain everywhere. Everything seemed to slow down around him.

Crime Alley.

He stood frozen in the alley. A silhouette appeared out of nowhere, Hachiman felt the metal of a gun barrel on his head.

" _Too bad for you kid."_

Hachiman's head jerked back when a flash and a bang came from the gun. Blood splattered in the air and Hachiman's limp body fell backwards

His body hit the puddle of water and blood, but he continued to fall through it, into the Abyss. Droplets of blood fell with him and he continued to fall, he felt nothing around him, there was absolutely nothing. His body suddenly landed on hard ground, and the droplets of blood drizzled on him.

"Hikigaya Hachiman." A low voice called to him, his eyes burst open. There was no bullet wound on his head, he groggily stood up in the depths.

"Where are you?" Hachiman growled. He looked around, but there was nothing in the darkness. He quickly turned around and there it was.

A figure, hooded, red eyes, his height. He knew who this was, the one who was always in this Abyss.

"You." Hachiman hissed.

"Me." It replied to Hachiman, the Huntsman.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I here?" Hachiman pointed at him.

" _This_ is what breaks you?" The Huntsman asked him.

"I never had to be any of this." Hachiman raised his voice a little.

"And what do you mean by this?" The Huntsman's tone raised equally.

"Being someone I'm not! You did this!"

"You're blaming me?!" Huntsman's hand reached and grabbed Hachiman's neck. "Every time you come down here, I pull you up. I'm not your enemy Hachiman, because I am you."

Hachiman clenched his teeth and grabbed the hand grabbing his neck. "The Huntsman is just a mask, a lie, you're not real. If you never existed, I would have-"

"You'd go back to what? Huh?!" Huntsman cut him off, "Go back to being a loner and getting picked on Hachiman? Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

The realisation hit Hachiman. Huntsman's voice softened a bit. "You say I'm not real, that it's all just a boy with toys. But what did that boy accomplish? How much did you accomplish?"

Hearing that, Hachiman came to a stop, remembering all he did. The sound of flapping wings circled around him, with the sound of screeching. The black creatures kept flying around him in this Abyss.

"This doesn't break me." Hachiman said as the swarm continued, "You're not real because you _are_ me." He said face to face to himself.

Eyes opened, the view of the school rooftop came back. The rain had reduced to the light one.

The Huntsman stood up, he did not feel like heading to the school hall either way. He stepped forward, to the railing.

Feeling the light rain on himself, it did not bother him so as he leaned on the railing.

The sound of car tyres screeching got his attention though, the Huntsman observed that a couple of cars parked at the streets in front of the school. No one would have known, because everyone was in the school hall, except the Huntsman.

The people in the car stepped out and trespassed into the school grounds, there appeared to be heading for the hall too. Huntsman immediately recognised one person.

The Huntsman growled, "You again."

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Oh and people asking me about whether this is a HachixYumiko, ehhh I'm not exactly keen on that now. I might change my mind who knows.**

 **See the main concern is that a pairing will detract from the real focus and that is Hachiman being in DC Comics**

 **The main thing about Yumiko here is that she's changed from that haughty fire queen to a girl who be daring because of what she'd seen. Like any girl student may get scared when something goes down, Yumiko would actually do something.**

 **So the….fluff? Is not really Hachi and Yumi, but a bit more on Yumiko and the Huntsman. She's kind of like John Blake from TDKR. Something to think about, she's got more balls than Yukino hehe.**


	30. Chapter 30 You will bleed

**Hey folks, thank you for waiting. And I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Smilingsamurai, it was great having the crossover, love your story :)**

 **Want to say this cause of a review from Patella. Chapter lengths don't really bother me, so long as you put in whatever you want to put in that chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed it's great to hear from the readers.**

 **Oh um Fanfic Critic, if you do not wish to continue reading then thank you for reading this story thus far. You were helpful in giving some formatting advice and it's unfortunate that you would miss out (especially when the plot needs to focus on your fav character).**

 **Sorry if there's any grammar error I missed out.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and review.**

" **Tell me. Do you bleed? You will."**

 **You Batman fans know the soundtrack :)**

* * *

Chapter 30: You will bleed

"You again."

Hachiman from the roof observed at the intruders trespassing into the school with the rain still pouring. Five guys looking mean and nasty, rushing into the buildings. He'd recognised one of them. One of the men who attacked Yumiko in the warehouse, tattoos and beanie alike.

"What are you doing here? Wait, if you're here…" Hachiman snarled. Thinking back on the incident when he'd first saw this criminal, what Yumiko discussed with Huntsman, the letter from her shoebox. There was one common factor. The one who for some reason is being centred on this whole mess. "They've come for him."

Before they could move any further, someone else came up to them in the school grounds, someone who already in the school and actually joined them, someone Hachiman honestly could not describe.

"What in the hell is that?"

Hachiman quickly took the stairs leaving the rooftop. He rushed through the empty corridors with silent footsteps, keeping his ears on alert if anyone one of them decided to come up to school corridors.

The festival decorations were soon gone now that Hachiman was near his destination. Then he heard something coming from the stairs, something that was a little familiar to him when he was trying out his new gear on his birthday on the rooftops. Sounds of feminine moaning much to Hachiman's displeasure.

The stairwell came into view and so did the source of the noise. A first year girl, sucking face with Yamato while sitting on his lap on the stairs.

" _Huh. At least one of those chain mails was actually true."_ Hachiman thought without care, focusing on the real issue.

The second the first year girl saw Hachiman at the top of the stairs ignoring them and continuing his way, she pulled away from Yamato and let out a squeak. Yamato turned around seeing the other male in the area and quickly stood up.

"Ah H-Hikitani a-ah look this isn't…" Yamato tried to explain and the girl just scampered off with Yamato trying to catch up to her, but Hachiman just left them ignoring the two, he had to hurry.

He then arrived at his destination. The Service Clubroom.

Shutting the door behind, Hachiman pulled out his school bag and the case he had hidden in the stacked up tables throughout the festival's preparation. Placing his thumb on the print scanner, it glowed red and he opened the case.

Hachiman changed quickly and stuffed his school uniform. He got the utility belt on him with all equipment with firmly secured in it. Joint guards firmly placed, he pulled the cape out of the case and put it on. Lastly, the graphite mask, staring into him. After fitting the mask on his face, he pulled the hood over his head. The red eyes glimmered.

The Huntsman has returned.

* * *

In the school hall, Sagami Minami was on the stage with a microphone with a group of the committee behind her. Yukino, Haruno, Shizuka and Meguri were in backstage watching the committee president giving the closing speech.

"This-" Minami stammered a bit with the microphone feedback, "This year's cultural festival c-comes to a close-"

"We made it!" A voice startled everyone from behind. Everyone turned to see someone coming out of the curtains. And the sight of that someone really unnerved everyone.

The person was in a long purple coat, in a pink button shirt with a black vest and black pants. The person was wearing a pair of black office shoes. The person was wearing white face paint, heavy black mascara around the eyes, and very thick dark red lipstick on the lips which extended to both cheeks. The person had messy hair down just below the neck, painted in red. With all the horrendous makeup and attire it's impossible to determine the person's true appearance.

And this person, was obviously feminine looking.

In one hand, she had a gun, and in the other hand, she had a knife. Both hands waving the weapons around. She fired off three round to the ceiling. The whole school gasped and shrieked in shock. The committee on stage quickly ran away from her and got off the stage, except for Minami paralysed in fright.

The doors at the back of the hall burst open, everyone turned to see men all in black sunglasses and beanies, armed with baseball bats, crowbars, and handguns. Shouting at the students and teachers to get their hands over their heads. They surrounded them, forcing them to hand over their phones.

Yukino, Shizuka, Haruno and Meguri backstage felt the tremors of footsteps approaching behind them, they turned around. A tower of muscles stood before them, wearing a black balaclava mask with white markings around the eye holes. He was wearing a dark grey singlet, black pants and gloves.

"Move. Now." He said. They did not argue, a trembling Meguri and Yukino moved timidly while Shizuka complied with the giant's orders. It took Haruno a few seconds before cutting her loses and followed the others too. They joined the rest of the student body and teachers in the hall.

The tower of muscles stood on side of the stage, showing himself to the audience while the new woman still was at the centre of the spotlight.

Every student, teacher and staff got rounded up. The thugs guarded the exit, while the two key figures stood on stage.

Yui was terrified, bunching up with Ebina. Yumiko somewhere else in the crowd, while shocked by the woman with face paint was preoccupied by the sight by the tower of muscles. _"It's…you."_

"Hellooo ladies and maniacs! HehehehahahahahaHAHAHA!" The new person on the stage had a maniacal laughter. "This festival has one more show! And we are the main entertainment!"

She made her way to Minami still at the edge of the stage in an upbeat yet creepy manner. "Nervousness on stage hon? Stage fright?" She said to Minami. She had a grin on her face and with the makeup on the face, it just added to the terror.

"Be careful or your performance will fall flat!" And as she said that she raised a foot and kicked Minami right in the gut and Minami fell off the stage. Falling flat on her back, she doubled over in pain on the floor. "Minami!" Yuko and Haruka called out, trying to get her on her feet.

"Hehehehahahah! AhahahaHAHAH!" The woman on stage let out a cackle of laugh, and fired off a round from the gun by accident, putting a hole on the stage floor. "Whoaahohoho! Hahahaha!"

No one was laughing at the…joke she made. This…lady's attempt at comedy.

"Now my dear audience! I need my volunteer for my lovely act! Where is Hayama Hayato?" She said with a disgusting toothy smile. The mountain of might just stood on the side with arms crossed, looking subtly irritated by the other person on stage.

Everyone was silent by fear, the drawn silence caused the painted lady to speak out again with a sinister smile, "Hayato sweetums? Hellooo?" She leapt off the stage, landing in front of the students.

Everyone was trying to withdraw from the painted lady. She went to the person nearest to her which happened to be Atsugi-sensei, the physical education teacher.

"You know where I can find Hayato, just kind of need him, for my little act. Hmm?" She grabbed his head forcing him to look at her, Atsugi was just too much in panic to say anything. She carried on. "No."

She then went to the next person, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. Whimpering in fear, he did not move when the lady was in front of him. She pinched his cheeks, "My cheerful fat buddy! Any chance you know where Hayato is? You know who he is? Hmm, oh what am I saying, of course you don't!"

Yumiko with a tense look on her face slowly turned to see Hayato far at the side with Ooka and Tobe. They were all looking at each other, completely unsure of what to do, whether to have Hayato give himself up or stay still and hope for the best. Hayato took a hesitant step forward, but the fear in everyone was just too gripping.

The one supposedly stealing the spotlight is still going on asking for Hayato, basically harassing indiscriminately. And finally she was right at Ebina and Yui. "Tell you what, I'll settle for his loved ones, the show can't wait for long."

Yui was shaking along with Ebina, the iris in her eyes shrunk. She leaned forward, towards Yui, knife pointing at her chin. Tears rolled down her face and she was whimpering.

"Ohhh, Lady Milk Jugs, could you perhaps be Hayato's squeeze? Perhaps you in could fill in the role for dear sweetums? Really, it's a role to die for…hehehehe…" She grabbed Yui's hair and twisted it, leading to Yui crying and too scared to do anything. "HahahahahaHAHAHA!"

Shizuka, Yukino and Hayato wanted to move in.

"Okay stop!" Someone called out to stop maniac. Everyone turned to the one who voice out, Miura Yumiko stepped forward, and she was breathing deep through her nose, braving her stupid decision.

"Miura! No!" Shizuka shouted.

"You…" The boulder of might on stage finally spoke gaining everyone's attention, he pointed at Yumiko.

"Oh shit." Yumiko whispered to herself.

With heavy footsteps, he jumped off the stage, his muscles pulsed with veins. He smashed the school hall floors with his arm, sending a rumble around him and tripping anyone unfortunate to be close by to trip on their feet.

He stared at Yumiko, he took another hard step and pointed at her again, "This time, I will break you in two!"

"Tsk, tsk, tssssk." The maniacal lady said with a glass bottle-sized vial in her hand and the gun in her other hand pointing right at it. In the vial was a liquid, bright green and filled to the brim. Venom.

"Don't get ahead of yourself big boy." She said to him with a giggle at the end.

That caused a snarl from him, but he did not press on. He crossed his arms and stood there, still staring at Yumiko. The students were whispering amongst themselves, how did the giant know Yumiko?

"I apologise I'm still potty training him, hehehehaha." She said with a cackle, and again no one laughed at the lady's comedy.

Seeing the massive amount of Venom she had, and the fact that it's in a bottle, the realisation appeared in Yumiko's face.

"You're the one who killed Bird? You took the Venom?" She said softly. It didn't go unheard though, the show stealer turned to Yumiko.

"Oh hohohoooo, aren't you a clever ducky!" She said as put the vial in her coat. She made her way to Yumiko with a skip in her stalk. "Sadly, your face is still too dumb-looking like always. Ohhh! I know what will fix that!" She held out her knife. "A smile! HEHAHAHAHAA!"

Yumiko eyes widened, her teeth clenched up. But she didn't flee.

"Miura!" Shizuka shouted again. She started to move, trying to get in between the two.

"Ohh Shaddup!" The 'comedic' lady turned to Shizuka, now looking ticked. "What a killjoy! But then again, what else is new with a crap ass teacher hehehe." Shizuka stiffened up now the attention was on her.

"I can see you're eager for a magic trick." Now she was speeding up on Shizuka, "Let's make a knife disappear!" Arm raised and knife poised.

Before the maniac could close in on Shizuka, something fell from above in between them, stabbed into the floor. Metallic, sleek, curved, double bladed. The middle was a sphere with dim red light flashing in the middle of it. And the whole object was shaped like a bat.

The pulse was emitted and immediately the lights in the hall went out momentarily. Everything turned pitch black. The student body let out shrieks by the darkness and they got down on the ground to cower.

Before the painted lady could react, she felt hand grabbing both her wrists twisting it hard to release her weapons, a fist collided into the side of her face from the left, and a boot to her gut made her fall on her back.

Shizuka frozen in place had no clue what was going on in front of her, she suddenly felt an arm wrapping her mid-section tight.

"Hang on." A whisper, low, hoarse, almost guttural.

Shizuka felt her feet leaving the ground, she was hoisted up high into the air and she let out a yelp. Then the speed increased as she was brought up into the air faster.

She held onto the arm that was carrying her into the air, her body then felt like she was falling. Another arm scooped up her legs and she was carried bridal style. She then found herself landing on the balcony of the hall at the back, still in the darkness. The arms placed her down gently.

"Stay hidden." The figure beside her whispered to her and put down the weapons that were taken from the psycho. She turned to see who it was, but the figure was still consumed in the darkness.

However, she could barely see a pair of dark red eyes glimmering in the dark, the mysterious figure was perched on the railing.

"I can't see shit!" One of the guards below at the exit shouted. "Where're the torchlights?"

"It isn't working man!" Another guard said trying to turn his torchlight. "Phones busted!"

"Where's the boss lady?" The third guard asked.

"I don't know, son of a bitch I knew this hit will fail!" The fourth guard shouted in frustration.

The final guard commanded them. "Quit crying. Just stay in position, no one's lea-" He did not get to finish his sentence. Something was shot in his thigh, a cable yanked him into the air upside down and he yelled in fear. As he was hoisted up, the cable ceased pulling him up in the air and gravity pulled him down, colliding arms first into the ground he cried out in pain as the fall broke his arm.

Everyone was panicking, students and thugs alike.

"Whoa what was that? What the f-" The next guard had a pair of boots smashing into his chest from above knocking him down brutal and hard.

The third guard quickly had an escrima stick striking him across the face, and knee to the gut, he doubled over and fist to the head sent him down on the ground, knocking his head on the floor.

The last two guards whipped out their guns out pointing in the general direction of the sound, but something sharp was thrown and got stabbed into the bicep of one of them, making him drop the gun in pain. He dropped down as well when two fists drove themselves into his gut.

The last thug finally fired his gun, but after two rounds in the dark a cable pierced his shoulders and he was yanked hard causing him to tumble forward. A kick across the face sent him spinning. A hand grabbed his collar and brutal fist smashed into his face, and again, and again, and again.

The lights started to flicker back on, revealing the one taking down the guards in the flicking lights. Everyone's attention centred on the dark cloaked figure delivering one final cross to the criminal and was down on the ground. There he stood firm and the lights in the hall came back on, every student and teacher stared in awe.

The Huntsman.

"Oh hohoho hahahaHAHAHA!" The psychotic lady got on her feet in a snap and laughed. "Now that is a Batman right there! HahaHAHAHA!"

The bane to Hachiman's strength did not move from his position, arms crossed he just stared at him. His mouth made a twitch however.

Every student whispered amongst themselves, taking in the sight of the Huntsman for the first time. Confirmation the myth with their eyes.

Shizuka on the balcony peeked over the railing, her eyes widened at the sight of the one who saved her, "He's…real…he's real…can't believe…but…that's not Batman…"

Yukino and Haruno had paled and suspicious faces respectively, "He's real? What…impossible."

"Whoa, what? What the hell is that thing dude?" Tobe said out loud to Hayato.

"Batman? No, it can't be…" Hayato's jaw dropped.

Yui and Ebina huddled together. Meguri was speechless.

"That's him? That's really him? He's real…" Saki whispered to herself, remembering what her younger sister has said to her.

Yoshiteru kept gasping at the sight of the person clad in black and red. Saika whispered, "Unbelievable."

"Huntsman…" Yumiko was awed and also relieved now he's here.

"Nice of you to drop in heheheHAHAHA!" The show stealer stole the show back, she did a cheerful spin. "You sure know how to put on a good show I'll say. Oh I got question for you now you're here hehehee. Is it true you drink human blood?"

"You have one chance to surrender." The Huntsman warned her.

"Sure doesn't answer the question. I'll just take that as a yes hehehehehahaha!" She cackled.

Inside the Huntsman, Hachiman was trying to make any sense of this. A groups smugglers trying to make money through illegal pet was comprehensible, so was a street racer trying to be a big show on the road.

But this, attacking a whole school, assaulting students and teachers with no rhyme whatsoever. None of it was logical.

She then turned to the Bane. "Well move it along big boy, I got a party to organise."

The tower growled, raising his foot he stomped on the ground sending a tremor, the students continued to be paralysed in fear.

"I thought I buried you back then." The Bane cracked his knuckles and said.

"You thought wrong." Huntsman answered.

"This time I will make sure you two are dead at my feet." The Bane stalked forward. "I will show you real strength." Hearing that Yumiko stiffened.

"Kyoufu wo oshiete yarou." The Huntsman shifted his feet, his arms hidden in the cape. "You will bleed."

" _I got to keep him focused on me, can't have him going after other students."_ Huntsman thought.

"Morons and Maniacs!" The 'comedic' lady leapt up on the stage. "I present to you…the fight of Sobu High! Play nice boys…HaHaHaHaHAHAHAH!" And she escaped back into the curtains.

Before Huntsman could give chase to her, the tower of muscles charged forward, thundering towards the Huntsman with every footsteps.

Huntsman took something in his belt, getting his arms out of the cape he threw a blunt batarang and it struck its target's face, at the eye.

The giant stunned, held his face while charging blind. Huntsman took out the grapnel gun and leapt to the side with a roll, dodging the brute rushing in ran over the downed thugs and smashing himself into the wall.

Firing the grapnel mid-air, it hooked on the roof's frame and he zipped through the air faster. He made some distance away from the bane, landing near Yumiko oddly enough.

"Yumiko!" Yui cried out. Everyone was just cowering at the front of the stage while the battle took place at the back of the hall.

" _I can't be wasting too many batarangs, already used one EMP."_ Huntsman thought. _"And I got a crowd to watch for."_

"He wants to kill me? I mean us?" Yumiko quietly asked with dread.

"He won't." Huntsman growled only for her to hear.

"How did you beat him last time?"

"…I didn't." That answer left Yumiko widening her eyes. "Get out of here now."

The Huntsman rushed in, escrima stick in each hand. The bane was disoriented after crashing into the wall, Huntsman made the first strike, hitting the knee, the shoulder, then in the abdomen, and then in the face.

The stronger foe lashed out with an arm, grabbing the Huntsman by the neck and he lifted him up. Choking in pain, Huntsman thought quickly. Raising his leg, he kicked the Bane right in the throat, and following up the attack he kicked him in the ear with both legs.

That made the giant to drop Huntsman and he clutched his ear and throat. Huntsman took the opportunity and kept his assault on, repeatedly punching the Bane in the ribs from the side.

"We should get out of here, now. Call the police." Yukino in the crowd whispered hoarsely to her sister and the student council president, but they did not respond to her, being too bewildered in the fight. She did not know which thug took her phone either, nor did she know where the 'comedic' criminal had gone off to.

The Huntsman jumped back dodging an uppercut from the Bane. The mountain of might let out a shout, and charged for the Huntsman. Reacting quickly, Huntsman did a side flip, barely avoiding the charge.

But the foe continued speeding, right towards a new change of target, Miura Yumiko. Everyone was running out of the way now, teachers included.

"Oh, oh God! Shit!" Yumiko panicked. The monstrous Bane pulled an arm back ready to smash her face in. Without thinking she dove right in between his legs, crawling back on her feet she ran away to give the Huntsman a clear path. Everyone in panic fled the hall now, through the exit and backstage.

Huntsman fired the grapnel gun and the cable pierced into the brute's shoulder from behind. Yelling from the pain in shoulders, the giant ceased his attack. Reeling himself in fast, Huntsman was pulled in by the grapnel gun, then he was perched on the Bane's back. Plucking out the cable and putting the gadget in the belt, Huntsman quickly got another batarang bladed this time, and jammed it in the shoulder.

"Arrrggh!" That really enraged the beast, grabbing the Huntsman's arm he threw him over his head and Huntsman was sent flying.

Huntsman stretching his cape slowed his flight and he rolled sloppily on the floor. A cough escaped his mouth.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" The monstrous brute yelled, thinking he's victorious. Huntsman got up again, staring at the tower with laboured breathing.

Huntsman readied the bloodied batarang and threw it, spinning through the air. It was not aim the criminal however. Both watched as the batarang stabbed itself into the intended target, the manual fire alarm activation on the wall.

Alarms starting blaring everywhere. The Bane charged straight for Huntsman again, the vigilante pointed the grapnel gun up and fired a cable onto the roof's frame. Hoisted him up again, raising a knee, the Huntsman kneed his foe right on his nose.

"Neeaarghhh!" The muscled beast clutched his profusely bleeding nose, tripping in his run he crashed into a wall again. Blood laced with Venom ran down his mouth and chin.

Huntsman closed in for the attack. Grabbing one end of his cape, he struck him in the face with it. Continuing the attack, Huntsman kept on punching him in the face and side stepping any blind hits the Bane attempted.

" _Keep hitting him, keep hitting him. KEEP HITING HIM!"_ That what was Huntsman thought as he gave his beat down. He was not careful enough when he got struck in the chest by a backhand, he got knocked back a metre and he fell on back.

"Ahh…you mother…" Huntsman growled and got up braving through the blow on his chest. Now the Huntsman was snarling with clenched teeth, now he wanted to put his foe down hard.

His foe was yelling in pain as he held his bleeding face, "I'll kill you! You die!" His yelling stopped when his arm muscles twitched badly. "No! Noo!"

The Bane pulled an arm and drove a fist straight for Huntsman. The black and red predator ducked down, giving a sweeping kick on the Bane's shins.

The kick to the legs caused the Bane to trip. He spun around and fell on his back. Huntsman leapt up high cape stretched like wings.

His stomped down hard on the Bane's chest. Now he got him pinned down, fists raised the Huntsman gave a left hook, then a right hook, and a left, and a right. Blood drops stained the floor with each hit.

Every punch was a thunderclap echoing in the school hall now turned operating table. The Huntsman, was the surgeon.

The Huntsman stood up, took the Bane's arm and got it in a lock. Driving a boot on the locked elbow, the sound of breaking joint came immediately.

"RAAARRRGGHH! AHHH!" The Bane cried out in excruciating agony, pain overwhelmed him and he passed out. The Huntsman reached for the face and pulled off the balaclava.

Now his face revealed, the same face he saw in the factory, a guy who thought an innocent student was easy picking. A guy thought that he could be above all with his brawn, with a drug. And now, he was defeated.

Putting the balaclava in his pocket, the Huntsman stepped back from his fallen enemy regulating his breathing.

He looked up at the hall balcony, Hiratsuka Shizuka did not leave the hall. She had been watching the whole fight with a hanging jaw.

Hiratsuka Shizuka stared at the Huntsman, and he stared back at her. They shared a look one last time before Shizuka fled for the exit.

Huntsman dashed through onto the stage and left the hall backstage. The whole school fled to the track field, the rains did not stop. Huntsman was sprinting silently through the corridors with no one around. One thing was in his mind though, who was that woman? That clown…that…Lady Comedy?

He made it back to the Service Club room. Taking off his outfit, his gadgets and his 'trophy', he put them back in his case and put on his school uniform quickly.

Hikigaya Hachiman was back.

* * *

 **Well I hope this chapter turned out well for you all, thank you for reading.**

 **This whole chapter was pretty much one big fight, damn was it hard to write.**


	31. Chapter 31 Step into the spotlight

**Hello folks, I am back at last with another chapter. Been busy with other stories at hand. This is on the short side for some people I'm sure but I hope you'll still enjoy it. Like I mention in the previous chapter, it's more about what you want to put in each chapter. Apologies if there's grammar error.**

 **Please enjoy and review, they're me fuel.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Step into the spotlight

The alarm was blaring everywhere in the school. Hachiman back in his damp uniform stored the case in at the corner in the Service Clubroom. As he was about to step out of the clubroom, he clenched his teeth and rubbed his chest, feeling the pain after he took that hit in the chest.

" _Ok, you're fine. You're fine."_ Hachiman exited the clubroom. The sound of sirens were closing on the school.

" _Alright, cops on the way."_ Hachiman thought, but there was already one problem. No one knew where Hachiman was, how was he supposed to confirm his location to the cops without anyone ale to prove it?

" _Say I was on the roof? They'll ask why I didn't hear the gunshots. Heard the gunshots, I hid on the roof. Then Yamato and that first-year is going to say something, I can't say I was hiding in the clubroom. Son of a bitch. Just say that I was hiding elsewhere."_

* * *

The student body and staff scampered for the school gates, three police cars pulled up by the school. And out came the officers.

Trying to calm the students down took a lot of effort, with most of them going on about some clown, armed men, a giant, and some kind of demon with wings.

"Where's Hiratsuka Shizuka?!" The lead officer dressed in a vest and office wear stepped up and called out, said officer being a relative.

The teacher in question made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Etsudo?" Shizuka had a worried look.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, who is this?" Yukino asked standing next to her.

"My cousin."

"Shizuka. What happened here?" Etsudo asked the teacher.

"We were having the closing ceremony for our cultural festival in the school hall, next minute armed men burst into the hall and took us hostage. With some lady dressed up in a clown outfit and some masked wrestler."

"Is there anyone else?" Etsudo asked.

"Y-Yeah, something but I don't know who or what." Shizuka said. "Batman?"

She already knew whom Shizuka meant. "This isn't Batman. This is someone else." Etsudo remembered the name that Dr Achilles Milo gave when he was arrested in the firework festival.

"Is there anyone missing?" Etsudo asked her. The teacher looked around, checking everyone student in her view, noticing it now.

"Where's Hikigaya?" Shizuka asked. Yui, Yukino looked around.

"Hikki?"

"Hikigaya-kun?"

Shizuka's iris shrank. "Oh my God. Oh my God."

"Stay here." Etsudo instructed them. "I'll find him."

"Inspector Yin." A fellow officer said. "That person could still be in there."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" She turned to her colleague.

"Backup, CID is on the way here."

"Fine. You guys stay and check on everyone here then." Etsudo shook her head a little, pulled her revolver off her holster and sprinted through the school main building door.

Taking slow steps Etsudo had careful eyes looking for Hikigaya, or something else. Moving through the school corridor, she scanned her surroundings.

"Hikigaya?" She called out as she went down the corridor. "Tch dammit. Where are you?"

The complete silence in the corridor was not helping. "Come on, don't make me bring your body back to Shizuka Hikigaya." She said under her breath.

The sound of metal clinging got Etsudo to spin around, facing a staircase. Etsudo moved towards it with cautious steps. Keeping her weapon on guard, pointing at under the stairs.

"Come on out with your hands up, slowly." Etsudo ordered firmly.

And out the person slowly came, seeing who it was she let out a sigh of relief and she put her weapon away.

"Oh my God, Hikigaya." She said, Hachiman had his hands raised.

"Captain Yin?" He said to her.

"Yeah." She nodded, "What were you doing in there?"

"I…was hiding." Hachiman said.

"You weren't at the school hall?" She asked him.

"I was on the roof, I was about to head to the school hall too but then I heard gunshots." Hachiman looked down a bit.

"So you hid under there?" She pointed.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's get out of here." She gestured him to come to her side and they exited the school as the alarm died down. Being escorted out, Hachiman stood at the edge of the group of students. Shizuka watching from afar just sighed.

" _It seems to have worked. Captain Yin bought it, at least I hope so. The police are going to have to clean up the mess in this hall now."_

However he was getting attention from Haruka, Yukko and Minami whom was being tended to by another officer. All glaring at him despite what happened earlier.

* * *

Yin Etsudo and her unit burst into hall. One of the officers yelling the people to put their hands up, although no one in the area is able to do so, considering they are all down for the count.

"Cuffs these guys." Yin Etsudo told her officers.

"What happened here?" Asked one officer cuffing one thug, only now finding his shoulder was cracked. "Oh goodness."

"These criminals got taken down." Yin answered.

"By taken down, you mean beaten the crap out of." Another officer said, appalled by the damage done.

They investigated the area and got every suspect in cuffs.

Yin walked towards the biggest guy laying on the ground. It was not a giant muscular wrestler like everyone outside described however, laying before her was a youth looking on the overweight side, with a bleeding nose, the droplets of blood around him had glowing spots of green in them. Venom.

"This guy's on Venom. Or was, must have worked out of his system." Etsudo concluded. "And no clown person like the students said."

"And the other culprit is gone." A fourth officer said.

"Culprit?" Etsudo turned to the fourth officer.

"This Batman freak."

"This isn't Batman. How many times do I have to tell you?" Etsudo had narrowed eyes. "Achilles Milo told us who this was."

None of them wanted to say the name.

"Well this person caused a huge ruckus, and he created a huge public disturbance." The fourth officer said.

"Are you seriously forgetting the fact that it was these armed men who decided to attack this school? Plus now we have another Venom junkie to bag." Etsudo countered.

"We still have an outlaw out there."

"Well how about you look at it this way? The Huntsman took down armed criminals and the school is safe, the students and teachers are safe. The people are safe."

"Well if this guy wanted to be some Good Samaritan freak, he should have just called the police."

"And how long will it take for us to get here?" Etsudo said to him.

She then turned to the fire alarm in the hall. "Besides, the Huntsman did call." She made her way to the fire alarm, with a batarang embedded into it. "He wanted us to know what had happened here."

But there another question Yin's head, how did the Huntsman get here so fast?

* * *

After a really long while everyone had been sent back home, with the police searching through the school hall, but there was not much to go for evidence. All they had were armed men, a Venom user, and the statements from the students which did not really help.

Hachiman was on his bed in his room, his face had a scowl staring at the wall. In his hand was his old cloth mask, or rather Mark I as he called it.

He did not like it one bit that his current suit was still in school, including his equipment. Especially when he needed to wash them. He would have to wait till he's back in school to get them back.

" _This has got to be one who's behind this mess all along. Bird…or Tori was from Gotham, he sent those guys to hurt Miura, because this clown told Tori to, from a favour or from some form of payment. Then she killed Tori and took over the Venom supply. God knows what she's going to do with that thing. But what does she want with Hayama? Something worth attacking an entire frigging school, or at least in her mind."_

Hachiman crossed his legs, thinking back on something. All the way back to the tennis match he had, when something was in the vicinity with Hayama Hayato around.

" _She must have been eyeing Hayama this whole time."_

Another case came back into his attention. One that actually has been unsolved for at least three years now.

" _Roman Sionis was trafficking weapons in here but got stopped, then I stopped his animal trafficking operation. Then Dr Milo said Black Mask sent him to take me out, yeah and that did not work. But then he said someone else was in on this, lost money because I stopped that trafficking operation. The problem now is just who the hell this is?"_

Hachiman groaned and scratched his head in frustration, it might be time to contact an associate once more, all the way to Gotham.

"Onii-chan!" A high voice and knocking came at his door, the sound of the door knob came but it was locked. "Onii-chan!" Hachiman quickly stuffed his mask under the bed, and unlocked his room door.

"Why did you lock your door?" Komachi stepped in.

"So you won't barge in without waiting." Hachiman said.

She pouted at that. "Anyway are you ok or not? After what happened in the cultural festival, it's got to be terrible. Yui-san told me."

"Yeah, well good thing you weren't there." Hachiman said to his sister.

"But are you ok?" Komachi stepped in closer.

"Yeah I'm ok Komachi I'm fine." Hachiman stepped back and went to the door.

"Then what about Yui-san or Yukino-san? You didn't check on them?"

"They're fine."

"But you didn't call them did you?"

"I saw them in school they're fine. The police is dealing with the matter. Ok, everything's fine."

She just gave him scrutinising and disapproving eyes. Seeing that Hachiman deduced what Komachi really meant when she wanted Hachiman to call them. To comfort the damsel in distress, he was groaning inside.

"Anything else?" He asked

Komachi shook her head, "Nah, nothing. See you Onii-chan." She went out of the room, heading downstairs.

And someone else was downstairs too, Hachiman's father. He could just feel the glare his father giving him just for being too close to his sister when he was around.

He had a seriously tough fight, and dealing with his father's ridiculous overprotectiveness of his daughter was something Hachiman did not need right now.

Shutting the door, Hachiman groaned in annoyance and frustration.

He needed to the case files in his head sorted out more properly, maybe someplace else where he could think and store his stuff knowing that people will not be coming in to disturb. Somewhere that's considered way more private and secure. A bedroom and a laptop might not cut it.

Hachiman figured even Bruce Wayne needed some place like that. The Batman could be using a…Batcave.

Perhaps the Huntsman may need a camp, or a hunting lodge, or a Hunter's Den.

* * *

A couple days had passed, things in the school had not really died down at all. People talking about who were those 'peculiar' individuals. What has the police uncovered? And people talking Hachiman being a complete brute because of the rooftop event. Any girl who had starry eyes for Hayama Hayato now had the world against Hikigaya Hachiman.

He knew this was coming, but still.

Walking down the school corridor to the vending machines Hachiman passed Class J room, a couple of girls were chatting outside the classroom.

But upon the sight of Hachiman they had irked faces eyeballing him. Gossip travelled like wildfire thanks to Minami, Haruka and Yukko.

Hachiman glanced at them with cold eyes and they immediately turned away. Hachiman kept on walking, sighing internally.

At the vending machine, Hachiman pushed the button and out came a can of MAX coffee. Hachiman knew this was not really the best for health but there was not anything better.

Opening up the can and taking a gulp, another thing coming into his head was the Kyoto trip that was coming up.

" _Leaving Chiba for a few days? With those cases at hand? I don't know about this. Does Bruce take breaks over at Gotham? Probably."_

One side of him wondered just how much difference could one night make. Then one side told him, one night could make all the difference.

Just like how one rainy night in an alley made all the difference for him.

The sound of gossiping caught his attention however. He turned to see another couple of female students from second year, standing a little away from the vending machine not noticing him. He could not hear everything but he did make out a few words.

"Miura…wrestler…demon guy…knew her…maybe friend…soapland escort." And there were the sound of giggling. Hachiman turned his head to them, a scowl formed on his face.

"Shit." Hachiman hissed, people were talking, and it was not good. In addition to the fact that people were spreading nonsense about Miura, if people started to ask her if she knew who the Huntsman was, she might start throwing names.

She could strike the right answer for all he knew.

Finishing his drink he made his way back to his classroom. As he entered the classroom however, everyone was silent with staring at the main clique. Miura Yumiko crossed arms and standing at her seat with the rest of the clique setting their eyes on her.

"I don't know who he is ok?" Miura said firm.

"Then how come that giant guy talked like he knew you?" Tobe asked her.

"How would I know?" Yumiko said.

"He pointed at you, soon as he saw you he looked really angry. That…thing also. You weren't like scared of it when you were so close to it."

"What thing? What are you talking about?" Yumiko had one eyebrow raised. Hachiman at that point had taken his seat, observing the commotion.

"The thing that crashed the cultural festival duh." Ooka then said. "Do they know you or something?"

Miura was about to retort when someone else interrupted. "Oh? They know you huh? Wow you've really been to places eh?"

Everyone turned to Minami who made that remark, with Haruka and Yukko giggling a little. Now, Yumiko was turning to her and she gave her a glare, a colder one that was not like her old haughty social superior glare like a snake.

This…darker glare was admittedly referenced by someone else's glare she had seen. This look she gave to Minami got her to shut up.

The white knight of Sobu High then stepped in to douse the flame.

"Now, now I think that's enough ok?" Hayama Hayato tried to calm the class down. "Yumiko, what Tobe is trying to say is that we're worried about you."

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it." Yumiko said and crossed her arms. "Besides worried about me? How?"

"You nearly got killed by that clown woman, or that giant. Heck maybe that, whoever the other person was." Hayato said with emphasis on 'killed'.

"That clown was going to hurt Yui. Or even kill her." Yumiko countered and turned to Yui, the short hair girl did not how to respond to that.

"And you decided to step in?" Hayato then asked.

"Someone had to do something." Yumiko said. She then remembered something that was said to her a while back.

"If not me, then who?" Yumiko said with resolve. "You?"

Hachiman had his eyebrows raised a little hearing that.

Hayato stammered a little. She then said, "What did that clown lady wanted with you anyway? How does she know you?" She was putting the attention on Hayato now.

Before any of this could go on, the sliding door of the classroom open and Hiratsuka Shizuka entered the classroom. She got the class to cease their activities and got everyone seated. Her lesson had started.

* * *

 **So I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	32. Chapter 32 Storm's coming

**Can't really think of a better chapter title at the moment, but hey back with another chapter. Hope this was done well, there might be what seems to be a huge shark jump at the end, but let's see where that could take us. Apologies if there's grammar errors I missed out.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Storm's coming

" _Young man came from hunting faint, tired and weary._

 _What does ail my Lord, my dearie?_

 _Oh, brother dear, let my bed be made._

 _For I feel the gripe of the woody nightshade."_

 _The Devil and the Huntsman_

* * *

The lesson Shizuka was giving did not really remove the tension between the classmates. Hachiman just tried to listen to her lesson, but the thoughts running through his head was a bit too much. The sound of gunfire in his mind caused him to rub his temples.

Time had passed and her lesson was over and students were packing up.

"Hikigaya, Miura, Hayama." Shizuka called their names. The students that were called out turned their heads towards the teacher, with everyone watching.

"Meet me at the faculty office. There are some things I have to discuss with you all." Shizuka stated, her tone was serious.

"Hah?!" Yumiko blurted out, but Shizuka did not respond to that, she simply left the classroom expecting the trio to meet her at the faculty office.

She subconsciously glanced at Hayato who had an unsettled face. Hachiman had narrowed eyes, he had some idea of what was going to happen, if calling those specific three students was anything to deduce from.

Turning around, he and Yumiko shared a glance, she was unsure of how to take in the situation. Hachiman sighed, slung his bag over his shoulder and went for the exit. With the other two soon following.

* * *

Soon, the three were seated in a couch opposite Shizuka who was also sitting on another couch.

Hayama Hayato, the White Knight of Sobu High, the one that guys admires and girls loves.

Miura Yumiko, the Fire Queen or rather was, with the heart of steel to protect her friends.

Hikigaya Hachiman, the loner of Sobu High, and loathed by the guys and feared by the girls.

This mess of a trio.

The Sobu Trinity if you will.

A lit up cigarette was on the ash dish on the coffee table. Hachiman reached out and took the cigarette. Hachiman put out the cigarette with the ash dish before Shizuka could do anything else.

Shizuka said, "What the h-" Hachiman took out something from his pocket and handed it to her. Something he wanted to give her for some time but did not really have the opportunity to do so till now.

A blister pack of nicotine gums.

"You should stop smoking sensei." He said to her holding the blister pack to her. There was an awkward second of silence with him still holding his hand out before Shizuka grumbled and took the nicotine gums.

"Ok, there really is no other way to put this. Due to the incident during the cultural festival, things have been taken a turn for the worse for the school. And this I'm afraid concerns you three." Shizuka explained.

Hachiman tensed up a bit, trying to look impassive.

"W-What do you mean sensei?" Yumiko voiced out.

"Here's the thing. You three unfortunately, have developed a suspicious reputation." Shizuka sighed with closed eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" Hayato asked.

"Hayama. The people who came into the closing ceremony, that woman. She was specifically looking for you. No one, especially the police can ignore that. Same thing for you Yumiko, a suspect has acted as if he knows you, Miura you know who I am referring to."

She paused and turned to Hachiman.

"Hikigaya, I need to ask you this, and be clean with this please. Where were you during the closing ceremony?" She leaned with a concerned face.

Yumiko and Hayato were eyeballing him now. Hachiman feeling all the stares was getting his gut twisted.

"I was on the roof after I found Sagami there was well, Hayama brought her back to the school hall while uh I stayed there for a little longer. On the way back, I heard gun fire, so I ran away from there and hid in the school." Hachiman gave his so called rehearsed story to her.

"Hayama, you can confirm that you were with him on the roof?" Shizuka asked.

"Y-Yeah, we were on the roof, but I brought Sagami back to the school hall, and then I did not see Hikigaya-kun after that." Hayato said.

"But there's no one else that can confirm where you were later on Hikigaya?" Shizuka pressed the question back to Hachiman.

Hachiman made a sigh, "I'm not really a person who is always with other people to hang around with sensei. Pretty sure you know this by now." He added a little attitude to hide.

"Ok, how about this. Did you see anyone after that?" Shizuka asked.

"No, there wasn't anyone sensei." Hachiman said.

Shizuka leaned back in her seat with crossed arms, she had a very troubled look on her face.

"The school's has taken a huge blow now. First, our classroom just had been vandalised big time with no one owning up. And you two," She pointed at Hachiman and Yumiko. "Standing in that classroom with the whole class there is not helping you two."

An embarrassed Yumiko tried to shrink herself but to no avail.

"And now some group of armed and dangerous people trespassed into the school, people including a woman that assaulted and threatened the lives of students and staff, whom is still at large." Shizuka paused to let them take it in. Hayama's jaw was hanging a little, worried about what was going to happen. Yumiko's eyes looked away, avoiding eye contact with Shizuka. Hachiman expression remained neutral.

"The police has informed the school that they will be increasing efforts in overseeing the school areas. The school has persuaded the police to let us handle things on our end, and the school has come to a decision. For your safety and cooperation with the police, the school is going to have to prohibit you three from going to the Kyoto trip."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"…What?" Hachiman's eyes narrowed.

"Hah?!" Yumiko blurted out.

"Oh…I see." Hayato said in a meek voice.

Shizuka explained further, "And I, the guidance counsellor have to stay for you three. The police is letting the school handle you three."

"Handle?" Hachiman asked, "What do you mean by handle?"

"I mean by counselling you all. Understand this guys." Shizuka tried putting it in a comforting tone, "We're here to help you. You have to understand that you can come to us if you are in…any sort of trouble."

" _They're suspecting us. This is just great. Because screw you that's why."_ Hachiman seethed in his mind. Yumiko leaned back on her seat with arms crossed.

"Sensei." Hayato spoke, "Is this really required for us?"

"Look. You're lucky that you can come to us for help instead of the police asking you guys directly in some interview room, and that would not look good for the school at all." Shizuka said to him.

"So what are we, suspects?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

"No one can ignore that facts taken this situation as much as I do not like it." Shizuka said. Hachiman leaned back on his seat as well.

"During the duration of the Kyoto, you three will need to see me. A session for each student on each day, starting on Monday." Shizuka said to them all.

"This is so full of bull." Yumiko gritted her teeth.

"I'll say this again, we're here to help you ok? So help us help you. When you go home, think carefully of what you need to talk to me about." Shizuka added.

"Ok sensei. We will." Hayato said, speaking for the other two.

"Alright, you all can go now." She dismissed her students. The three got up, Yumiko and Hayato exited the faculty office. Hikigaya was the last one to leave the room and Shizuka sighed.

"Why you Hikigaya?" She said with sorrow.

Outside the faculty office, the three students were processing the information they had just taken in. "This is just, absolute bullshit." Yumiko shook her head and groaned.

Hayato's face showed he was not liking this at all. Hachiman crossed arms just exhaled, he wondered how his connection with Hayato was now after his small violent interaction on the rooftop before. If Hayato was to take anything from that encounter, it was that he should not try to get physical with Hachiman again. Both shared a look, some message was brought across.

"Hayato. Why is this crazy lady after you?" Yumiko stepped up to him.

"Yumiko please, I don't know who she is ok? I don't like this any more than you do." Now Hayato was sounding a little perturbed, his usual charming tone was absent now. Hachiman looked around, and students were sneaking a look at them as they passed by.

"Hey come on that's enough. Too many heads turning." They both turned to Hachiman stepping up to them. He then said, "Look, there's enough heat as is already. Let's just get this shit over and done with."

The three kept looking at each other for a second before Yumiko sighed, "It's just so stupid, it's like they're treating us like criminals."

"We're not." Hayato stressed.

"It's how it is now." Hachiman and went on ahead, leaving the two.

* * *

Hachiman reached the Service Clubroom and slid the door open, there Yukino was already there seated with a book in her hand.

"You're late." She said and put down her book.

"Yeah I got held up by Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman said and his eyes drifted to the back of the classroom a bit, in the direction where his suit is.

"What did she want you for?" Yukino asked with curiosity.

"Private matter." Hachiman stated as he sat at his spot.

"Won't tell me? Then let me guess, is it something to do with being 'Mr Most Hated Guy in the Entire School'?" She said with rich smugness, to jab him.

Hachiman answered with another question. "Do you honestly think teachers would call out students just for that?"

As he dug out his phone from his bag, she decided to 'test the waters' so to say, "So how does it feel to be hated by everyone?"

Hachiman's temper rose a bit. Already he had been thrown into the spotlight and now this "Firstly, it's nothing new to me, you know this. Secondly, I doubt I'm actually the main topic the school is talking about now."

Yukino noticed the tone in his voice, she then said, "Yes, the…cultural festival."

"The school is in a shit storm now, with all those people that trespassed into the school." Hachiman said.

"Those criminals." Yukino said, her distaste for those people was clear.

"A clown, a wrestler on steroids, and some armed men, just barging into a school right out of nowhere." Hachiman said, _"None of it makes sense."_

"I see you're forgetting something else." Yukino said.

Hachiman turned to her, "Who?" He knew where she is going with this already.

"That outlaw that got into the school, the 'Batman' person." Yukino said as she went to get a cup of tea.

"Batman is supposed to be in the US, this is probably someone else." Hachiman decided to play along. "At least we now know he's real."

"And this lunatic is a large." Yukino sipped her tea.

"From what I heard, people said this 'lunatic' saved the school." Hachiman eyeballed her.

"By saving, they mean destroying school property, violating civil rights against people, and being a public menace." Yukino ran a hand through her hair.

Hachiman narrowed his eyes without her notice, "You know it almost sounds like you're defending a clown lady, a giant luchador wannabe and some other group of offenders."

"Not remotely what I meant, Hikigaya-kun please take effort to keep up in understanding despite your inadequate ability to." She jabbed him. "These people, black vigilante included are breaking the law and scaring people."

Hachiman leaned back, "If you're scared of him that's on you, but the school is safe I'd say, better than the other option if you ask me."

The sound of a teacup clanging on the table caused him to turn his head to her, she had spilled her tea a little on the table.

Yukino's face tinted red with annoyance. "I am not afraid of some moron in a hideous costume. If I had a chance to meet him, I would have called the police on him, and pulled that mask of his face. He has to understand that he is breaking the law and must stop. "

"Let me get this straight. We have a person who beats criminals to a pulp with his bare hands, and from I've read the papers has taken down a crocodile, animal smugglers, street racers, a half man half owl experiment, and saved a kid from a burning building. And your plan, is to take on this guy?" Hachiman asked with a face which basically says, 'Are you for real?'

"Must be convenient, being right all the time. I'm not sure it's going to do you much good in this case however."

Yukino fell silent to that, her eyes showed that she realised she was really in over her head just then.

"You're staining the table with that spilt tea by the way." Hachiman reminded her. Regaining her composure, she placed the tea cup upright properly.

"I'm going to clean this up." She calmly said and she left for the bathroom to get paper to clean up the mess.

As she left the classroom, Hachiman immediately stood up and moved through the stacked tables at the back of the clubroom, reaching for the case which no one has noticed he pulled it out.

Making enough space in his bag, pushing his school books to the side Hachiman stuffed his case inside the bag, he struggled to pull the zip but was still successful nevertheless.

As he put the bag down he could hear footsteps approaching, he quickly sat back down and got his phone out.

Yukino returned to the classroom, Hachiman was looking through his phone. Deciding to help out, he stood up and held up his hand gesturing her to pass some paper to clean the table.

As soon as they were done they sat down and the door opened again.

"Yahallo!" Yui waved. "Sorry I'm late, but we've got a client."

" _A client? Right after what happened, ok sure whatever."_ Hachiman thought.

Yui pulled Tobe in.

"Tobecchi, we already agreed to this come on." She yanked his sleeve.

"Ehh, I really don't think it's a good idea." Tobe shook his head.

"Tobecchi, don't be getting cold feet with this." She pushed him in.

"Yuigahama-san. What is this request that he has?" Yukino asked them.

Tobe gave in, "Ah…uh…well the thing is…" Tobe explained hid request.

"You want to go out with Ebina-san huh?" Hachiman said in a flat tone. _"I'd rather fight another Man-Owl than to deal with this shit."_

"Aww this is so sweet!" Yui with pink cheeks squeaked.

"Is this really a good time to do this? Considering what happened recently?" Yukino asked.

"I know, I know. But the thing is, I feel that I have to try now or there won't be another time. Only live once kind of thing you know what I mean?" Tobe urged.

After being persuaded by Yui, Yukino agreed to it. "When do you wish to do it?"

"Ah here's the thing, I plan to tell her in the Kyoto trip." Tobe said.

"Aww." Yui had both hands on her cheeks.

"Hmm that would seem like a good time to do it." Yukino had a thinking look.

Hachiman then said, "Well then you guys are on your own I cannot help you there."

"Huh?!" Yui said with a raised tone, all of them looking at him.

"What do you mean Hikigaya-kun?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not going to the trip." He answered.

"Eh?!" Yui exclaimed. Yukino's jaw lowered a little.

"Oh? You're not going Hikitani-kun?" Tobe asked.

"Nope. So I cannot help you there." Hachiman then asked. "If that's all can I leave then?"

"Uh…um…y-yes, there's nothing else. You can leave." Yukino agreed.

"Ah don't worry Hikki! Just leave this request to us!" Yui confidently said.

"Ok then. See ya." Hachiman slung his bag over his shoulder, noticing the weight.

"Wish me luck eh Hikitani-kun?" Tobe had his naïve smile at him.

"Luck." Hachiman said flatly and left the room.

* * *

Heading for his bicycle, Hachiman thought about a place he should check out, a place he'd been before, and it was close by. _"Thank God it's Friday."_

Riding off in his bike, he made a turn on the road before a bridge, cycling down the road next to the canal. Locking his bike with the chain around the canal fence railing, he vaulted over the fence railing and landed on the canal.

He strolled on the bank with hands in his pockets, going under a bridge he had finally his destination.

The entrance to the abandoned sewer system, the domain of a killer croc, slain by the Huntsman. The dead animal was already taken away, and the homeless people have moved away from here.

Something about this place being abandoned, no one around to use it, just sitting there for the taking. It was just alluring to Hachiman, to mould it into a Hunter's Den, or something else.

" _Maybe one day."_ Hachiman thought and left. Leaving the canal area, Hachiman decided to cycle on and slip into something else for the night.

* * *

Night was closing in, the Huntsman was a rooftop near to the Wayne Enterprises branch building, thinking through the cases at hand. His phone was in his hands, he was considering emailing Alfred Pennyworth now.

" _The police should be tightening the school area, maybe Hayama is ok for now, and maybe the case Batman handed to me should be focused on instead."_

His thoughts were put to a halt when he heard the screaming of a child, turning his head to the direction he heard the scream he said, "Time to move."

Jumping across the rooftops he found the source of the scream. In a small garden park in the streets, a little girl less than twelve years old hanging on the branch of a tree. With other children crowding below her in worry.

"How the hell did you get up there? Shit." Huntsman stretched out his cape ready to glide across.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Someone else's voice from behind stopped Huntsman in his tracks. Quickly turning Huntsman saw a brown blur on fours leaping past him and off the building, looking feminine and…furry. Landing on fours, the new person rushed to the group of children.

Now the Huntsman got a good look at her, she had black hair reaching to the small of her back. She was in a one piece black outfit covering her chest, stomach, abdomen and thighs. And there was actually brown fur on her arms and legs, with frigging paw digits, a long brown tail, and ears, feline ears!

"Ok kids, stand back." She said to the children and they moved away, getting on fours again she leaped up high in a single bound to the tree's height, catching the girl in the tree.

"I got you!" The new saviour landed on two feet and placed the girl down. "You're safe now nya."

The group of children crowded around her.

"Wow, so cool."

"So pretty."

"Thank you miss."

"W-Who are you?" The children started asking her.

"Ara, ara. Just call me Nekonee-chan, nya. Fufufu." The new feline saviour giggled and gave a cutesy wink to them.

The Huntsman from above just watched, "…What. In. The…"

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next.**

 **Catwoman – Selina Kyle.**

 **Nekonee-chan - ?**


	33. Chapter 33 Solace in the Shadows

**Ok back with new chapter, this one holy s*** was it hard.**

 **I'm pretty winging it with this one.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Solace in the Shadows

The Huntsman watched from above, eyes behind the mask squinted with suspicion. The Woman-Cat, or Nekonee-chan was still being surrounded being by the children in the garden park.

She patted the head of the young girl and said, "Next time don't be climbing trees so high, alright nya?"

"H-Hai, nee-chan." The young girl squeaked. The children were whispering among themselves, about this new icon that appeared out of nowhere. A couple of bystanders were noticing as well, with phone camera at the ready.

"Ok, you children take care now nya." Nekonee-chan waved them goodbye, getting on all fours she leapt over their heads and was actually running on fours, towards the building the Huntsman was on, she was looking up as if she could see him.

" _She can see me?"_ Huntsman wondered, watching as she was climbing up the wall, jumping on ledges and the air-con units. Huntsman moved back as she ascended, with one last bound, Nekonee-chan launched herself up to the roof top. She landed on all four legs behind Huntsman, she rose up slowly and turned around.

They both stared at each other. A seemingly cutesy half woman half cat person with her long black hair flowing prettily with the wind, and the Huntsman with his cape flowing eerily with the wind.

The Huntsman kept his neutral face intact while Nekonee-chen had her arms crossed and her hip to the side. Her tail swirling and twisting playfully.

"So…" Nekonee-chan had an elegant smirk on the side of the mouth. "You're the one the news been talking about?"

" _Go silent, go silent."_ The Huntsman did not say anything and remained impassive.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then nya." Nekonee-chan continued. "Pretty easy to find, since there was only one scent on the rooftops nya."

Again, no response from him. The Huntsman was examining her physique. _"Actual fur developed on the limbs, with actual paws. Iris resembling an actual cat. With tail and ears, no sign of human ears. Either hidden behind the hair, or those cat ears were human ears."_

"Ne, you're not mute right? Say something nyan. You're not Batman right, who are you?" Nekonee-chan pressed on, while she was actually licking her paw.

This time, he spoke with his low voice, "I'm the Huntsman."

"Ohh I see nya." Nekonee-chan purred. "Weird name though nyan."

"Then yours must be poetry." Seeing no other reason to stay on this particular rooftop, Huntsman standing on the edge turned and walked away on the corner of the roof. There was one place he needed to check out, pertaining to the case Batman needed him to work on.

However, a cat-like woman landed in front of him, with grace and agility on the ledge.

"Ara, we aren't done yet nya." Nekonee-chan said.

The Huntsman simply stood there with an impassive face and all she got was silence from him. He was not looking forward to dealing with this Nekonee-chan, whatever she wanted to do.

"I asked who you are nya." She asked, "Who's the man behind the mask?"

Hubtsman decided to throw the question back at her, "Who's the woman behind the cat?"

Nekonee-chan got into a crouch, like a playful prowl, "Ho…Ho…Hooo. Where's the saucy secrecy in that?"

Huntsman simply went past her, not willing to entertain her. He needed to be somewhere else. A firm paw gripped his shoulder guard however.

"What's the rush?" Nekonee-chan asked with purr. "This rooftop's not going anywhere. Stay a little while with Nee-chan nya. Fufufufu."

Huntsman was feeling the hard grip she had in her hand, and with the high jumps she was able to do earlier made him deduce something. If she had physical cat traits, chances were very high that those traits were scaled up proportionately to human size, proportionate strength, speed, senses and among other things.

He made a sharp turn, which made the cat girl to release her grip on him. But she still had that Cheshire grin.

"What do you want?" The Huntsman scowled a bit.

"Ara, feisty boy nya." She giggled. Huntsman remained silent, prompting her to answer the question. She was starting to wonder if the cutesy, sexy cat act was getting through to him at all.

"Ok, I want to know what your deal is nya. You copycat." She crossed her arms with a hip swaying to one side, still giving that elegant look.

"Copycat?"Huntsman said, and thought, _"If she says Batman I swear…."_

"That's right nya. You're copying me nya!" She pointed at him, her index digit on the paw emphasised the point.

Behind the lenses in the mask, Hachiman's eyes blinked twice at that statement. His jaw nearly dropped but he kept it intact.

"Do I look like a cat to you?" Huntsman said to her with a scowl.

"I meant you taking the spot first nya." Nekonee-chan argued, her tail flicked around. Huntsman remain silent, the silent treatment was started to get to Nekonee-chan.

She continued, "I've prepared for this day, secretly so no one would find out nya" Nekonee-chan then pointed at him again, "But then you appeared right out of nowhere nya. And for the record, you are scary nya. Scaring people all over nya. And that's no good at all nya."

The Huntsman still just kept quiet and stared at her. _"Is this person serious right now?"_

"Well either way it doesn't matter now since I saved those kids nya." The cat prowled on the ledge with her tail moving with its own mind.

"Then what do you want with me?" Huntsman asked.

"I have an idea. Let's team up nya!" She gave him that Cheshire grin again. "Well you lose that scary mask vibe then it will be better."

She decided to up the sexy act. With pink tinted cheeks she went up to the Huntsman's face, her chest barely touching his. "We can get to know each other very well, and then save the day nya. Just do what I do nya. It will be a lot of fun, you and me nyan nyan." She had a hand stroking his chin. With her face right at his, her canine teeth got more apparent.

With all of this advancements on him from this 'onee-chan', he kept his mind focused the only way he knew how, horrible as it may be.

" _Crime Alley…Waste him and put him in the van…Too bad for you kid…Thorns beneath the roses…"_

The Huntsman stepped back away from Nekonee-chan, and she was quite surprised that her seduction did not really pull through enough.

"No?" Nekonee-chan's cat eyes narrowed a little. "Ara. Playing hard to get?"

"I'm not playing at all." The Huntsman told her.

"Hmpf." Nekonee-chan's demeanour changed a bit, her playfulness aura was fading away a little. "It's not nice to refuse a girl nya."

"Deal with it." Huntsman said and turned away. But again Nekonee-chan leapt over his head and landed in his way.

Huntsman was getting irritated now. Nekonee-chan asked with hands on her hips. "Why the mask?"

"Why do you care?" He asked her instead.

"Well, let's just say I want to know the pieces on the board well nya. Especially when one of those pieces was under a bad light in the news lately nya."

" _That's what she really is getting at, of course."_ Huntsman thought, he then said, "You haven't heard the whole story then."

"Why do you think I want to ask you first?" She crossed her arms and her tail was moving around again.

"I'm not your enemy." Huntsman said to her. "I'm here to help. You're going to have to trust me." He went past her.

"Chotto!" He heard her calling him again when he was near at the edge of the rooftop. He turned around fast. He grabbed her wrist before she could grab his shoulder. Her facial expression changed accordingly.

"Enough." He warned her. He let go and leapt back getting into a stance "Do not get in my way."

" _Getting into a fight will take too much time, dammit. And I don't know if she is stronger than me or not."_ He was at the edge now.

"Why are you so resistant then? If you want to help, why hide?" She asked him, he could tell there was suspicion in her tone.

"It works for me." He gave a short answer. "And if you are done playing twenty questions, I'm busy now."

He stretched his cape and back flipped the edge before she could get to him, glided to another rooftop across.

Nekonee-chan watched the Huntsman gliding across. She may have proportionate cat abilities, but flight is not one of them.

She grumbled a bit. "Ehh? He can do that? No fair nya."

* * *

Now on his own, the Huntsman moved through roofs fast before she could pick up the scent.

His mind was in a storm now, first there was a psycho clown lady on the loose. Then Hachiman got banned from going to the Kyoto trip, because he was being suspected by the school, along with the animosity he's been getting from other students. Now the Huntsman was the not only one hunting on the rooftops.

" _Now I got some cat lady in the area. Where the hell do all these people come from?"_ The Huntsman groaned in his head as he got his grapnel gun out and fired a cable to himself up to another rooftop across a street.

After a journey above the streets, he finally reached his destination. The place where he needed to investigate, but also where it impacted him the most.

Crime Alley.

Leaping off the roof and stretching his cape, he parachuted down safely.

" _Always comes down to this place."_ The Huntsman looked around the alley, he could hear the hard patter of rain in his mind back to three years ago. The sound of gunfire all over back then.

" _You come back here, again and again."_ A low voice loomed in his head. _"Why come back here?"_

Investigation aside, there was something else so deep in this being that made him return to this alley.

That…person that he'd had known for fourteen years, the Hikigaya Hachiman three years ago, he'd lost him in this alley. Now it's just a hollow shell.

Maybe this hollow shell kept coming back for he simply missed him, or he was still trying to find him, the soul lost in this alley. Or maybe, that person did not really leave at all, maybe he was still with him.

Huntsman shook his head hard, he needed to concentrate now. He needed to investigate this place if he was going to help Batman.

" _Batman took care of the first smuggling attempt three years ago, but then they came back now. Why? And more importantly, how?"_ Huntsman started walking around in silence and in the dark.

" _So, back then they brought their…products here. But why here?"_ Huntsman moved to the spot where the van was three years ago.

" _Van pulled over here, they must be trying to drop off weapons and poisons around here, but where exactly?"_ Huntsman looked left and right.

" _Building on the front left, a pawnshop. And on the front right, paint and tile company."_ Huntsman turned around to face the other buildings, _"And then the other two, a piping fixture company, and then the other, a design architecture office."_

Huntsman stood back on the alleyway crossroads. _"Pawnshop. Paint and tile. Piping fixture. And design architecture. Why bring the stuff here three years ago?"_

Something else came into his mind, reflecting months back. When he stopped the illegal animal trade. _"Why that pet store of all places? And that warehouse? What kind of pipeline enabled Black Mask and the False Face Society to bring their stuff to those places, and this place? Is there…Is there some kind of link?"_ Huntsman face had realisation.

" _Cross-referencing information to find any form of connection between a pet store, a warehouse and this alleyway will be tough, but maybe we can rule out pawnshop since it's unlikely a mere pawnshop would have any correlation."_

Either way, he had a direction to go on with this investigation, but digging any further was not really something a high school student would be well-equipped for.

But the Huntsman knew someone else who could. He got his phone out and typed out his email.

* * *

Whether it's the day or night, the Batcave still remained dark.

"Be nice when your penthouse condo is finally built. You can swap not sleeping in a mansion for not sleeping in a penthouse." Alfred placed a tray on the table and handed a glass of juice to Bruce Wayne.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce took the glass as he monitored the screen of the Batcomputer.

"May I remind you sir that you will be having a board meeting in two hours?" Alfred said, "And this time sir you cannot just simply leave it all to Lucius."

"I know, that why I have the Rolls ready instead." Bruce had a smirk at the corner of his mouth. On the screen, there was a pop up and Bruce Wayne clicked on it.

"Ah, our pen pal in Japan has finally contacted us." Alfred smiled at that.

"So our detective in the East needs our assistance." Bruce said.

"This detective did discover the true identity of the Batman on his own sir." Alfred jabbed him a little.

Bruce brought up the tracking signal on screen. "He seems to be heading home now, so let's see what he sent us."

The two read the email.

"If I did not know, I would have thought that this was written by an Englishman." Alfred read the email.

"You sure you're not giving him too much credit? He's bilingual, not much of a surprise there." Bruce added, with crossed arms he read the mail carefully.

"So that's the direction he's leading in. Someone else is involve with Black Mask's pipeline to Chiba. I wasn't able to investigate the place properly then. Now we've got multiple places to cross-reference with."

"You have a meeting sir." Alfred said again. "I'll look into it."

Bruce buttoned up his coat and headed for the elevator platform. "Look for company ownerships in those firms, who's owning the premises and anything else dating three years back. There's a chance they're dummy firms. Cross-reference with who's owning that pet store front and what companies have their bulk in the port."

"Right sir." Alfred took the seat. Bruce Wayne stood on the platform, which brought him back up to Wayne Manor.

* * *

After some time had passed, the Huntsman reached back home. The family car was parked as well. Climbing into his room he changed back and got back out with civilian clothes, and then he entered back into the house through the main door.

"Tadaima." He said to no one. He took a few more steps and poked his head out to see his sister watching television, his father watching television with her and his mother having a cup of juice in the kitchen.

Silently sighing he went upstairs. He had showered, changed into his home clothes and stored his uniform away in his closet. He was in a white t-shirt, black shorts and black hoodie. He also had Mark I mask in his hand as well for him to hold onto.

He would have to wash his suit another time when his family was not around.

Back in his room with his laptop, he was searching on the address at the Maid Café that the Service Club looked up on a little months back.

" _Something does not add up with that clown back in school, the police weren't able to find her. How do you lose track of a clown lady psycho in a school? Tori died in that Maid Café, by a woman. The only way I can how she got close enough to discover the Venom was either she was in bed with Tori, or she worked at the café. The latter being more likely if she's after Hayama. But hell, what does she want with him? We know her target but what's her motive? Ransom money? Nah doesn't make sense, you kidnap him quietly for that. This doesn't make any sense. Who goes around taking steroidal drug, beating up students and school staff just to get to one boy? Revenge? What does a rich, cool guy have that a girl wants so badly….I guess that's pretty obvious enough."_

He filed up with he knew in one document, or a case file as he would call it.

" _Next up. This cat girl, or Nekonee-chan as she would call herself, ugh cutesy name and acting cute with the children. But what's her stance on me? Maybe it's neutral for the both of us now. She hasn't done anything wrong to me and vice versa, for the time being that is. But who could behind the cat? Someone made an experiment, reminds you of Milo don't you think man? Or Langstrom? Look you don't even know if it's same methodology. And who the hell is she? Some girl with an affinity for cats…Ok look that cannot be her because, she does not fit the mould at all, though she might a motive. It's wait and see right now."_

And finally there was the last case in mind.

" _Black Mask's pipeline. Hopefully Alfred will get back to me in time."_

He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair he sighed. Both Hachiman and Huntsman were in the disposal now.

The Huntsman got big adversaries now, and he needed to catch them quick before someone else got hurt. Hachiman was getting focused on now, and not in a good way. He along with Miura Yumiko and Hayama Hayato were banned from going to the school trip, the whole school, students and staff would talking about them.

It's all getting worse for the both of them now. Hachiman gritted his teeth thinking all of this. "Kuso."

The knock on his door go him to close his laptop. He got up from his seat, stuffed the mask under his bed and opened the door.

"Onii-chan!" Komachi burst into the room, she handed him a folded paper with a cute smile. "Here you go."

"What is it?" He took the paper.

"It's a souvenir list!" She beamed. Kamakura the cat entered his room as she said that, made itself comfortable on Hachiman's bed.

He opened the list and read it out. "Raw yatsuhashi, Oil blotting paper and…number one will be revealed after commercials?"

Komachi nodded. "The number one souvenir would be…Your wonderful memories, Onii-chan!"

" _She knows about the Kyoto trip, great just great."_ He handed the paper back to her,

"What do you mean wonderful memories? It's not like it's a trip to the US or something." He said to her.

" _Heck wonder if there's such thing as a school trip to Gotham from anywhere, doubt it. Somewhere else would probably be more acceptable. Maybe…Metropolis."_

Komachi just whined a bit, "Oh come on Onii-chan, how can it not be obvious to you?"

It was obvious to Hachiman, and unfortunately his already bothered state was getting the better of him, "Hey Komachi, can you knock it off with the cupid experiment thing already?"

Komachi blinked at that, Kamakura on Hachiman's bed had an alert face.

"Eh, uh what you mean?" She asked.

"I am not interested in being your match making guinea pig alright? Just stop it." He said in a flat slightly annoyed tone. "Either way, I'm not going to the Kyoto trip Komachi."

"Eh? Ehh?!" Komachi jaw dropped, "Why not?"

"Because I can't go." He said.

"Ehh?" Komachi squinted her eyes. "What do you mean you cannot go?"

"I mean I can't go." Hachiman said and went back to his seat.

Komachi had her lips pursed, looking pensive at him. "Why? Did you do something?"

Hachiman eyeballed her. "A little quick to the draw to think that I did something."

"I mean if you said you can't go, it could be because of something you did, I don't know." Komachi said.

Hachiman had a sliver of suspicion in his mind now, "If you're thinking about the incident in school, well you're not wrong. I'm not the only one who got banned from going you know, Miura Yumiko and Hayama Hayato. Something about keeping the school reputation, and because for some stupid reason they think the three of us got something to do with it. At least that's what I think they are thinking of." He said to her.

There was a moment of silence. "Well…do you have something to do with it?" Komachi asked.

Hachiman turned to her, "No, why the hell would you think that?"

"Ah, yeah ok never mind that then, just kidding. So anyway-"

"Did Hiratsuka-sensei ask you to ask me that?" Hachiman cut her off.

"W-What?" Komachi cutesy face disappeared. "No, she didn't tell me anything. Serious."

Hachiman breathed out through his nose, and whipped out his phone. Kamakura got off his bed and scampered downstairs.

"What brought that on?" Komachi poked his shoulder and asked.

"It's nothing, forget it." Hachiman shook his head.

"No, no I want to know why you asked that out of nowhere." She insisted and poked his shoulder again to prompt him.

"Stop touching me." A now even more bothered Hachiman turned to her.

Things were getting a little more heated than usual for the two. She was prompting him, and he was getting bothered enough as is.

"You want to know? Fine, she's the one who told us that we have to stay behind, because the school is going to be asking us questions. Made me wonder, if she would go to you to ask me anything, just like you asked if I had something to do with it. Since it would not be the first time you shared information to her behind my back." He said to her.

That made Komachi annoyed, "Oi, you're spouting nonsense you know that? She didn't tell me anything. What's the matter with you?"

Hachiman sunk in his chair a little and let out a long sigh, "Sorry just long day, just let me be please."

"I came to give you a list for your Kyoto trip which now I know you're not going, and then I hear the reason to why you are not going and then you want me to just leave you be." Komachi said and poked his shoulder again to get him to face her.

"You don't need to worry about me with this ok? Once the school is done with their ludicrous questioning it's over. It will be fine." Hachiman told her, inside he was getting really stressed out with the poking. He turned his chair back to the table looking at his phone.

Komachi however was still standing not leaving the room. "Ne Onii-chan."

"Tch."

"Oi." She poked his shoulder again to get his attention.

"I'm telling you to stop touching me." Hachiman this time raised his voice a little bit, his pulse was already raising, he could feel it in his throat. His toned his voice down immediately, "What now?"

She decided to hit a specific spot, "Why are you so different now?"

"What do you mean?" Hachiman asked.

"You wouldn't act like this long ago." Komachi said. "Ever since that fight you had in middle school-"

"You don't bring that up." He stood up from his seat, his face showed that he was really not having it. "Just. Don't."

Komachi's expression turned cold now. "Fine, forget I said anything then."

As she turned, someone else entered the room. Their father.

"What's going on?" He asked him.

"It's nothing." Hachiman quickly said, he really did not want to have his family hounding his back right now. He was in a pressure cooker in his own home right now.

"Didn't sound like nothing, what is it?" He asked with father authority in his voice.

"Nothing." He said again. His father then faced his daughter.

Komachi then answered as well, "Nothing Tou-chan."

"He's not bothering you is he?"

"No." Komachi waved her hands quick. "It's nothing really."

His father gave Hachiman one last look before going back into the living room.

Hachiman rolled his eyes at that question, it was unbelievable for him, and at the same time he expected it.

"Forget it then." Komachi coldly said and left his room to join the rest of the family in the living room.

Hachiman really needed to get out of this pressure cooker of a house, with a guttural sigh he went to get his keys and money.

With hands in his pockets he went down the stairs, just as his mother was coming out of the living room. Seeing her son's face, it was obvious something was off after her daughter went up to his room.

"Hachiman?" She said to him.

"I'm going out Kaa-san." Hachiman replied as he went past her.

"Son." She grabbed his shoulder, his back turned to her he clenched his teeth at the touch, and he could just the pulse in him every time he's getting touched.

"Hey are you ok?" His mother asked him, "I didn't get to ask you proper after what happened."

"I'm fine." Hachiman took her hand off him. "I'm going out."

"Hachiman." She sounded just a tad bit firmer now.

"Kaa-san please." He turned around and faced her, he could not even keep eye contact. He really could not anymore. "Just…Just leave me alone…"

Mother and Son shared one last look before Hachiman slipped into his flip flops and open house door.

"Just be safe ok?" She said to him. He nodded as he exited and left his mother to question what had happened.

She went into the living room, and to Komachi.

"What happened?" She asked her.

* * *

After a while, after moving in the streets in the night, Hachiman on his own was at a Macdonald's in a busy street.

Sitting at a table, there was a cup of Sprite, an empty Fillet O Fish box and a half empty French fries packet. Hachiman was just having too long of a day. There were still a quite few customers in the fast food restaurant despite the time.

" _You just had to keep pushing and have it your way."_ Hachiman leaned on the table and ate another piece of fries, he rubbed his eyebrows. He did not know what was going to happen with him and his sister now. He planned to wait until his family turned in for the night for he did too.

The vibration in his phone on the table got his attention, indicating a notification. He took his phone to see who it was from. It was not whom he was anticipating though.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	34. Chapter 34 Sobu Trinity

**Ok, so I've seen Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, and…everything's changed.**

 **And uh just something I'd like to notify you guys. In a few months' time maybe earlier, I'm heading for National Service…yay me -.-**

 **So maybe in few months' time the updates will take longer, that if the story does not wrap up in time.**

 **Oh boy we're in deep now with this chapter. Apologies for any grammar errors.**

 **Oh and Feeva, I like Fillet O Fish, I like fish, so there :)**

 **This chapter's been rewritten, hey thanks everyone. Letting Yumiko know now was not only too fast, but it also does not add anything. Hope this version is better.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Sobu Trinity

"What happened?" She asked her.

Hikigaya Komachi formed her answer, "I just wanted him to get some souvenirs from the Kyoto trip, and then he snapped at me and told me that he cannot go because he and some other students are being suspected by the school pertaining to that school incident."

"He what?" Her mother asked, taking in the news.

"Yeah, he said that the school won't allow him to go. Then he got mad at me, I don't know why." Komachi crossed her arms. Her father got his reaction accordingly, but his wife gave him a look, silently telling him to stand down.

Her mother sighed, "Did you say something or do something to him?"

"Huh?" Komachi turned to her.

"No one would just flare up like that without something triggering it." Her mother pointed at the door with her thumb, the door which Hachiman left through. "So you did say something to him."

"I-I just asked why he's so different now, I mean you know since you know what happened in middle school." Komachi admitted.

"Ugh Komachi why did you bring that up?" Her mother removed her glasses and rubbed her temple.

"What?" Komachi asked a little defensively.

"You don't talk to him about this kind of thing ok? Just like you don't want people to bring up stuff that I'm sure you find embarrassing to talk about." Mother told her.

Mother then faced her husband, "Can you come here for a second?"

A little confused, he got up from the couch and she got him to follow her to the master bedroom, leaving Komachi to continue watching the television.

"What was that just now?" She confronted him.

"What?" He asked.

"You looked like you were about to jump up and like you're out for blood."

"N-No, I-I mean…"

"What?" She said to him.

"I won't stand for Komachi getting hurt alright? Would you?" He asked her.

"He's our son, _our_ son. He's hurting as well after Komachi brought up what happened then." She gave her point.

"I-I know, ok I know. But look he's a guy, he can handle it ok?" Father gave the 'because he's a guy' card.

She couldn't believe him, "And what is that 'it' you're referring to? You telling him off?"

"N-No. Not what I meant. Are you defending him or something?"

"I'm not trying to defend anyone. Didn't you hear what Komachi said? Hachiman's in a tight spot now, just like last time. And you think he can just 'handle' it."

"Ok look, last time he went to try martial arts and among other things. And focused on his studies. I figured that was how he coped with his problem then."

"And what you just want to leave him be now?"

"He would have come to us if he wanted our help. But if he wants to deal with it himself then let him."

"Ok never mind." She parted with him, giving up in a way. She went into Hachiman's room of all places. Sitting on Hachiman's bed, she had her phone out and began typing a message.

" _Where are you?"_

* * *

Hachiman read the text and gave his reply.

" _What is it?"_ He was cautious as to why she wanted to know his location.

He waited for a few seconds before his mother texted him again.

" _I just want to make sure you're ok."_ He read the text, he knew that he needed to let his mother know what was going on with him, before things escalated with them.

" _I am at Mac."_ He sent the message.

After a sip of Sprite, his phone on the table vibrated, with the caller ID revealing it was his mother.

"Ah come on dammit." Hachiman groaned, letting the phone to vibrate on. A few seconds later, the phone did not stop.

"Tch, shit." Hachiman gave in, picking up the phone to answer the call.

"Kaa-san." Hachiman answered.

"Hachiman, which Macdonald's you're in?" His mother asked.

"I don't want you going outside at night if you're thinking of coming here." Hachiman said.

"I…No, I just want to talk to my son that's all." His mother said.

She could hear him sighing on the phone, which he then said, "What is it Kaa-san?"

"Komachi told me about your situation in school, and why you're not going to the Kyoto trip." She said.

"Of course she did." She could hear his irritation in his response. "Kaa-san I got nothing to do with what happened in the school."

"Ok." His mother said. "But are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said, after a couple seconds of silence, "Anything else?"

"Uh look. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Mother asked, "Something that maybe I can help with or just share what I think."

Silence dragged through for a moment. "Nothing at all?" He heard her.

" _I'm just wondering…why now do you ask?"_ Hachiman thought but instead he responded. "Can't really think of anything now."

"Ok, then how about let me ask then alright?" His mother said. "Why did you want to take martial arts last time?"

Hachiman felt his gut jumping. "Uh, well you know what happened then. Just didn't want to be on the losing side if it happens again."

"Hmm, then can I ask this. How are you feeling right now?" She asked the question. There was silence for a long moment. "Hachiman why are you taking so long to answer?"

"I…It…It doesn't matter Kaa-san." Hachiman said.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter Hachiman?" Mother sounded a little affected hearing that.

"Because it doesn't, all the wheels have been turning fine, so it doesn't matter. Ok look, why now of all times are you asking this stuff?" Hachiman asked.

"Because son I…Komachi brought up something-"

"What she said that I am so different now right? Yeah well a fight in middle school, having the whole school know about it and having a bloodied first day of high school does that to people" Hachiman steered the conversation, avoiding what really changed him.

"And if you're thinking that you wish you could have done something about that, face it Kaa-san nothing would change it." Hachiman gave the bleak answer. "It's not going to change anything."

"Don't you know what I'm trying to do now?" Mother sounded a little more uncertain now. "I'm trying to reach to you, my son. Can you stop making this so hard for us?"

Hachiman sighed rubbing his eyebrows, he needed her off his back.

"You couldn't do that on dinner nights or birthdays? Or is that only for Komachi and Tou-san?" He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, and he quickly corrected himself.

"No wait Jesus. Kaa-san forget I said that, sorry. That-That doesn't matter. That…that does not bother me ok? It doesn't bother me. Sorry." Hachiman apologised to his mother, something leaving a bad taste in his mind for one reason or another.

"It's…Its ok dear." His mother said.

"Kaa-san I'm just having a seriously long day after all that crap, so all I just want is to just be alone and rest ok?" Hachiman said to her.

"Of course, and if…dear if you need anything just ask ok. I'm going to go sleep now." She said to her son. "I love you."

"Yeah, I…bye, good night." Hachiman hung up the phone, he leaned back in his seat and groaned. Fighting smugglers and street racers don't compare to this headache of family bonds.

Hachiman waited longer till he figured his family would be asleep already and he headed home.

Fighting crime is so hard and yet in its twisted way, so simple. Yet 'family' is so simple but also in its twisted way, so hard.

* * *

The weekend was expectedly, a major headache. Siblings were pretty much ignoring each other on equal bitterness, parents and Komachi were out of the house mostly, leaving time for Hachiman's suit to wash and dry. Hachiman was still waiting for his contacts in Gotham to notify him on more information for his investigation.

And to top it all off, the news and media were all fired up now. All saying about a woman-cat idol whom she has named herself Nekonee-chan.

The weekend news mainly comprised of how she saved that child stuck in the tree, with photographs of her. And more pictures of her saving children and people from roads accidents, train tracks and among other various dangers.

The real kicker, photographs of her rescuing an actual cat from a tree.

This cat idol, this apparent hero with a face was taking the news by storm and everyone all have nice things to say about her.

It was back to a school day, Hachiman was reading the news coverage on Nekonee-chan while on the way to school. He had scrutinising eyes at the picture of Nekonee-chan looking all bright and nice while helping a child on the road.

It was expectedly ironic to him, the Huntsman protected a school, homeless people, and a whole group of people in the firework festival. However, people were wary or afraid of him.

And yet this bright, cute and positive cat onee-chan, loved by everyone in the news and community in much shorter period of time.

Funny how people just care for the rose petals, but ignore the thorns below.

Hachiman put his phone away as his reached the shoe lockers. There was a huge amount of absent students in the school, the rest of the second year students and assigned teachers were at the train station.

As he changed into his indoor shoes, he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He turned to see Miura Yumiko and Hayama Hayato entering the building to change their shoes. Yumiko was wearing that black hoodie again.

This blacklisted trio, the Sobu Trinity.

They went up to their classroom, none of them sharing a single word or glance to each other.

The empty hall of the second year level was just adding to the bleakness of the grim situation they were in unfortunately.

They entered their classroom, which still had that broken window. They sat in their respective seats, waiting for Hiratsuka Shizuka to arrive.

Yumiko was on her phone, Hayato was looking out the window and Hachiman was reading his school book.

"Hayato, Hikio." Yumiko suddenly spoke, both of them turning to her. "What are we going to do with this?"

"Huh?" Hayato was a little confused.

"We?" Hachiman asked.

"Yeah, this whole situation we're in now." Yumiko stood up from her seat. "The school is treating us like criminals."

"We're not." Hayato said, he stood up and went to her.

"Yeah well the school sees us otherwise. Either way, let's just get this thing over and done with when Hiratsuka-sensei gets here." Hachiman added, he too stood up and went to them.

Seeing Hayato so tensed and worked up was refreshing to see, a complete opposite from his charming aura which would have girls crushing hard, along with his fake smile. Not that any of those things really bothered Hachiman.

Truth be told, Hachiman did not really care that Hayato puts up a façade and fake smile to get on everyone's good side. Not that Hachiman would do the same, but he understood why Hayato was like that.

It all falls under the most basic of instinct, an instinct that Hachiman was all so familiar with.

Survival.

"Some psycho clown lady burst into our school, looking for Hayato and Hikio you're like 'Oh don't worry everything will be fine.' Seriously?" Yumiko glared at him.

"I didn't say that ok? But what do you want me to do then huh?" Hachiman shot back. "We're all in the same sinking boat now."

At that, Hiratsuka Shizuka came into the classroom, they went back to their seats.

"Ok guys." She went to black board. "I know this is definitely not an ordinary school week. Even this is a completely new turn for me."

"So what happens now?" Hachiman asked.

"You three just stay put as the school wants to make sure you're actually not going anywhere outside, focus on your revisions and stuff. Break time, it's the session. And it's starts with you Hayama." Shizuka said.

Hayama sulked at that and the three kept to themselves.

" _Revising schoolwork, this is just waiting game in a boiler."_ Hachiman thought.

* * *

Long after, the break time arrived.

"Alright you two stay." Shizuka pointed at Hachiman and Yumiko. "Hayama, let's go."

Teacher and student left the classroom, and headed for the counselling room in the faculty office. Silence went on in the classroom as Hachiman stuck with his revision until Yumiko broke the silence.

"You said that you were hiding in the school." Yumiko said to Hachiman.

"Yeah…" He eyeballed her.

"You didn't see that clown." She said.

"No."

"You sure?"

Yeah...why?"

"Just wish that that psycho was caught already." Yumiko sighed in frustration. "Can't believe she got away while the Huntsman was fighting that giant."

"The Huntsman?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

Yumiko stammered a little, a little pink tint of embarrassment on her face. "Uh...y-yeah, you remember that person I told you about? His name, it's Huntsman."

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"Never mind." Yumiko shook her head.

"Seriously? You said the name of a person who's been on the news that no one else knows and you're just going to keep quiet?" Hachiman pressed on.

"Ugh fine, fine shit. He...He uh told me." Yumiko said.

"He told you? When?" He asked on.

"I think it was...wait hold on what you are doing huh?" She stood up and pointed at him.

"What?" Hachiman asked.

"Why are you asking all this huh? Because people have been talking about me right? And now I'm here?" Yumiko said accusingly.

"Do I look like someone who would follow school drama bullshit?" Hachiman said flat, "Besides you're the one who just told me a guy's name that no one else knows. Just another secret you shared with me."

Yumiko suddenly looked a little angrier, "Hey look, y-you can't tell Hiratsuka-sensei about that, you can't." She then sounded a little pleading. "Please don't."

"I won't, trust me." Hachiman said. "I swear I won't say anything."

"Ok..." She sat down. "Thanks Hikio."

Now Hachiman changed the topic, "You heard the news about this uh...girl cat?"

"Ugh yeah, Nekonee-chan." Yumiko said, "Everyone's talking about her now."

Hachiman nodded at that and went back to his revision.

 _"Everyone loves Nekonee-chan. But she doesn't like me apparently."_ Hachiman thought. _"But something does not add up with her. Next time we meet I don't know if she's going to become my enemy or not."_

Yumiko was on her phone instead of revising, but then she turned to the broken window.

"Hey Hikio."

"Hmm?" Hachiman said while still on his book.

"Who think the psycho woman was the one who tore our classroom?"

That got Hachiman to stand up and inspect the window again. "Your guess is as good as mine. But it's possible, only Hayama's table was spotless compared to everything in the classroom which got trashed. And that person wanted Hayama apparently."

She stood up from her seat and went to the window too.

"I don't understand. Who goes through all this trouble just to get Hayato, just to get to one guy?" She asked Hachiman.

Hachiman then said, "And for what? But why get the whole school into a state of unrest? In a whole mess?"

"To get him isolated? I don't know." Yumiko asked. "I mean sucks for all of us now, we're screwed."

"Yeah…Hayama alone now. But he's not alone at home, he's on his own…in school." Hachiman's face show his brain working with the realisation.

"But why…get him on his own…in school of all places?" Hachiman slowly turned to the door. Yumiko was catching to what he was saying, her face grew tense as well.

They both shared a look, before Hachiman ran for the door.

"Hikio? Oi, Hikio!" Yumiko followed. He sprinted for the stairs, Yumiko was trying to keep up.

Hachiman ran down the stairs, sped down the corridor with Yumiko behind him. He slowed down till his footsteps turned silent.

"Shh." Hachiman shushed Yumiko as they skidded to a halt at the faculty office door.

Planting his ear on the door, there was no sound at all. No talking, no conversation between a student and a guidance counsellor.

Hachiman cautiously gripped the door, with one steady draw of breath he pulled the sliding door open hard.

The two stepped in fast, and there it was.

Hayama Hayato and Hiratsuka Shizuka, being held off the ground by their mouths by the arms of the same clown lady that attacked the school before. And she looked at little more muscular than before.

The window behind them had been broken already.

Shizuka had a bruise and blood on her forehead and she was not responding. Hayato was choking on her grip, trying to yell out.

"Oh shhh. You're ruining the lullaby, oh well." The Lady cackled, "And your appointment isn't due, but if you like I got your medicine for your crazy right here hehehehaha. Have this one on me!"

The comedic lady threw Shizuka at Hachiman. With the strength his arms, he cushioned her and they both toppled onto the ground with Shizuka in his arms.

"Hey let him go!" Yumiko shouted, "Help! Someone help!"

"Shizuka." Hachiman whispered her first name in dread. Seeing the bruise and spots of blood. "Shizuka no, no." Putting his two fingers on her neck, there was a pulse.

She was breathing. He placed her down gently. "Oh my God."

"Oh look who it is. Clever ducky, let's hear you quack!" The clown dropped Hayato to ground, he kept coughing his lungs out and the lady charged for Yumiko.

Yumiko, the rookie ninjutsu trainee. She quickly responded by raising her foot up and driving it into the clown's gut, knocking her back. Another swift kick to the shin, Yumiko got her fists raised and drove left hook and a right hook. She tried to get the clown in an wrist lock.

However, the clown had sinister strength in that wrist, breaking the grip away she quickly grabbed Yumiko neck, lifted her up smashed her face with a head butt. Yumiko cried in pain and held her bleeding nose, there was a cut on her lip too.

"Not quite a quack, but close enough HAHAHA!" She threw Yumiko into a glass cabinet, shattering it completely. She was filled with lacerations and bleeding.

"Woah, thank you wonder drug HAHAHAHAA!" The clown laughed.

She could not react in time however, when a rampaging roar came from a pissed off Hachiman and rushed her hard, charging her out the window with him along for the ride.

They both hit the ground out of the school building hard, with Hachiman pinning the clown lady hard. Hachiman punched her left and right, and a left and a right.

When he was about to drive down another punch, the clown grabbed his arm and hit his own face with it leading him to groan in pain, she yanked his arm tossing him off her and he rolled across the ground.

"Oh that felt great. Sweetie, you just got my interest as well honey." The clown grinned a sickly grin and she stood up. "But the climax just cannot be now, but don't sweat I'll be back for seconds ahahaha!" She made a run for it in the woods outside the school.

Hachiman quickly got up, and gave chase. "You are not getting away you bitch!"

The Comedic Lady pulled out something from her back hidden in the shirt. Her gun from before.

"Oh don't be clingy sweetheart! HAHAHAAA!" She began shooting blindly as she ran away further into the woods.

"Shit! God! Fuuaaac!" Hachiman quickly broke his chase and went for the nearest tree for cover as a couple more rounds were fired, everything slowed down around him as he ran away. Ducking into a roll, Hachiman made himself small behind a tree.

Breathing heavily, Hachiman wait for a while, he slowly poked his head out to check his surrounding, the clown was gone. "What the…Where is she?"

Looking everywhere around him, the Lady Comedy was gone. She attacked the school again, but he managed to draw her away. But he still knew nothing about her.

For now, he needed to check on Yumiko, Hayato. And his teacher, Shizuka. He ran back to the school back to where defenestrated himself.

But something stopped him, his whole being froze. Only now did he feel it, his soul froze.

His right bicep…felt wet.

* * *

 **Hoped you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	35. Chapter 35 Wounded Predator

**Sorry for the long wait, this one seems to be shorter than the rest I'm sure but I hope you'll still enjoy it.**

 **Had to put that chapter title after seeing the new Predator trailer, love predator.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 35: Wounded Predator

Fiery searing pain instantly attacked his right arm.

"Ah! Ahhh! Ahh!" Hachiman dropped to his knees. His breathing turned rapid and his pulse raised up high. His eyes showed panic.

" _Oh God, oh my God."_ He slowly brought his right arm forward to take a look at it, and it was wet around his bicep, along with a small rip on the school jacket. _"It hurts! It hurts! Oww! Ahhh!"_

Slowly he removed his school jacket, taking the right sleeve off first with his left hand, "Come on, ah no! Oh my God…"

Gently but painfully he pulled the right sleeve of his jacket off him, the red soaked white shirt appeared, with a tear in the red of the shirt.

"Oh my God, it's hurts! Son of a bitch, ahh." Hachiman's eyes clenched in pain.

Temptation brought his left hand up to feel for the wound.

" _Oh, oh God."_ Hachiman finally felt it, through the cloth there was a long graze running across his bicep, with blood rolling down from the wound.

He could take down criminals, man-eaters and mutants. But a psycho lady that no one knows had bested him in so many ways.

She had infiltrated the school twice already, she had attempted to take Hayato again, and she had hurt Shizuka, Hayato and Yumiko. And she shot him.

" _No. No! No! Goddammit!"_ He slowly put his school jacket back on, covering the wound, trying to hide it.

He turned his head, no one was in the woods with him. The Lady Comedy had just vanished.

"Shizuka." He had to go back despite the loss. He stood up quickly and went back to the window where he threw himself out of. He made extra effort to not put his hand over his wound.

A mixture of emotions went through him. Fear, panic, worry, frustration, powerlessness.

Rage.

* * *

Miura Yumiko was riddled in small cuts, weeping blood from her cheek, knuckles, thighs and calves. She did even know if her nose was broken or not. Glass shards littered all over her clothes.

She could still Hayato coughing and wheezing. She propped herself up with her hands first, slowly crawling to him.

"Argh, gah my nose." Yumiko whimpered and breathed through her mouth rapidly. "Hayato? Hayato you ok?"

She limped towards him, seeing Shizuka on the ground as well. "Sensei?"

Shizuka was not responding, still laying on the ground.

"Yumiko." Hayato groaned and got up as well, messaging his bruise on his head.

"No Hayato get down! I heard gunshots!" Yumiko pulled his sleeve hard, forcing him down to the floor.

"Who's firing? What the hell's going on?" Hayato's eye showed fear.

A scent hit Yumiko's nose despite her injuries.

"I smell something…" She mumbled quietly. "Sulphur?"

She turned to the window, seeing Hachiman vaulting over back into the room. She could see the bruise on his cheek, his clenched teeth and his angry eyes.

"She got away." He growled.

"Hikio are you ok? I heard gun fire. Quickly get down." Yumiko said to him.

"No, she's gone. No idea where is she now. That piece of shit." He coldly replied, his fists clenched. Seeing his unconscious teacher, his eyes immediately softened with concern.

" _Shizuka."_ He knelt down next to Hiratsuka Shizuka, checking her head. Pushing her fringe up, the blood spots and the cut on her forehead were revealed.

"Concussion?" Yumiko asked.

"Looks that way. Hayama draw the curtain." Hachiman said, Hayato quickly got to the window and drew curtains, covering the window in case that psycho came back.

The three could hear the school getting into an uproar, someone was definitely coming into the room anytime now.

Hachiman got one hand under Shizuka's back and the other under her legs, in one burst of strength he got up while carrying her. He did not care about the wound in his bicep at the moment, nor the reactions Yumiko and Hayato were having seeing him carrying Shizuka.

Footsteps were soon rushing over to the office. And it was the school nurse, Kaseki Hiroko who first entered the room.

"What was that, w-what happened?!" The school nurse said shocked.

Hachiman did not answer, figured the whole state of the office spoke for itself.

"The school got attacked again." Yumiko said as she stood up and swept the glass shards off herself.

"It's that woman from the cultural festival." Hayato said. Other teachers were coming in to see the situation, equally appalled by what they see.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary." Hachiman said. Carrying Shizuka in his arms, Hachiman walked out of the faculty office with everyone to watch, Yumiko and Hayato followed behind him.

"Are you ok?" Hayato tried tending to Yumiko.

"I've been better." Yumiko swept the blood on her arms and limped on.

Hachiman's face was completely stern and firm, taking the pain in his right arm whilst carrying Shizuka down the corridor. Teachers were confronting Hayato regarding what had happened especially with the gunshots they heard, and they've called the police.

First year students peeking out through the crowd of teachers, seeing the blacklisted trio in such bad shape. Especially Hachiman, the pariah carrying Hiratsuka Shizuka.

Already half of his right arm felt wet and in agony. Using his leg to open the infirmary door open, he stepped into the infirmary, followed by Yumiko and Hayato.

He gently set Shizuka down on a bed and stepped away, he was finally noticing the fatigue he's feeling. Kaseki Hiroko stepped into the medical room.

"What happened to her?" Hiroko asked as she went over to the guidance counsellor.

"The same crazy lady who came to the school during the cultural festival." Hayato explained. "She came through the window while Hiratsuka-sensei and were I in a counselling session. She knocked sensei in the side of her head, and she was choking the both of us. Both Hachiman and Yumiko came and tried to stop her, but she got away."

Yumiko turned to Hachiman, "I heard gunfire."

"Yeah, you heard right." Hachiman said.

"And you're ok?" She asked.

He had a pause of silence, "Y-Yeah."

Yumiko's eyes however soon fell on his arm, looking very damp with that rip on the side. She pointed. The dead give-away. "Wait what is that?"

Hachiman saw what she was pointing at. _"Oh shit, dammit!"_

"It's…It's nothing." Hachiman said. Eyes all over the room were on him now.

"W-wait." Hiroko stammered a bit, "Did…Did you got shot?!"

"No, it's nothing." Hachiman quickly answered, by then blood was rolling down to his knuckles.

"Oh my God. You've been shot." Yumiko covered her mouth. A blood drop fell from Hachiman hand.

"Shut up." Hachiman hissed behind his gritted teeth.

"No way." Even Hayato was sickly worried.

"Listen, it's nothing." Hachiman urged them.

"Take off that jacket now." Hiroko ordered him. "You've been shot, we have to treat that now. Do it now."

Everyone's presence was not leaving any room for objection. And he was already feeling the strain from the bleed. Hiding was pretty much out the window despite his efforts.

Groaning in frustrated annoyance, Hachiman took the school jacket off him, and tossed it on the chair. He crossed his arms and scowled, ignoring the fact that his right sleeve was wet with blood.

"Put pressure on that and it on the bed, Miura sit on the other one." Hiroko pointed at the two beds by the window, next to Shizuka. "And Hayama, you're not bleeding anywhere are you?"

"Uh n-no I'm not." Hayato said.

"Ok just wait there." Hiroko said and Hayato sat on the couch. "Police should be on the way already."

The trio stayed in the infirmary, Hiroko tended to Yumiko first considering she's got the most number of wounds. She drew screen around Yumiko's bed and began treating Yumiko's cuts.

Hachiman did even bother holding the gunshot wound on his arm, he just sat there watching over the unconscious Shizuka. He unbuttoned his shirt, leaving only his undershirt on.

This time the Lady Comedy had struck him down so much closer than anyone he had face up against before.

Getting beaten down by his enemies was one thing, but when his enemies hurt the people around him, that was something else.

" _Whoever that woman is, she is going to pay."_ Hachiman clenched a fist.

After a few minutes however, Shizuka's eyes twitched and she turned, letting out a mumble.

"Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman softly said.

"Mmm." Shizuka groaned and her eyes opened. "Oww…w-what?"

Her eyes suddenly turned tense and sat up quickly. "Hayama where are you?"

"Sensei we're all here." Hachiman answered. Hayato got up from his seat and went to the teacher.

"Sensei are you ok?" Hayato asked with concern.

"Yeah I think so." Shizuka said rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"Sensei's awake?" Yumiko behind the screen called out.

Shizuka turned to Hachiman, finally seeing the gash on his bicep.

"H-Hikigaya? Oh my…What happened to you?" She got up from her bed and went to him. "That's so much blood."

"We got banged up trying to stop that crazy bitch, and Hikigaya got shot." Yumiko answered for him.

Hachiman growled. "Miura would you just-"

"You've been shot?" Shizuka gasped, she couldn't take her eyes off the blood. "My God, that needs stitches."

Hachiman took his belt out, letting it rest on his shoulder. Putting one end through the metal hoop, he pulled it hard, making a makeshift tourniquet.

"Alright." Hiroko drew the screen open, showing Yumiko covered in plasters and cream ointment on bruises and cuts.

"You all need to get to the hospital." Hiroko said.

" _Whoa what? Hey no, no Hospital!"_ Hachiman was really objecting the idea.

Mass footsteps approached the nurse office, much to his annoyance.

" _Cops are here shit."_

And sliding the door open, a familiar officer came in.

"Captain Yin?" Hachiman said.

"Oh man what happened now?" Yin Etsudo said seeing they messed up state they are in.

"The same person who hit the school in the cultural festival."

"Etsudo they need a hospital." Shizuka said.

"Alright, alright come with me. The rest of my unit will be looking over this matter in the school." Yin gestured them to get moving.

"Hikigaya got shot." Shizuka told Etsudo.

"Can you people stop telegraphing everything about me seriously?" Hachiman pinched the bridge of his nose.

Captain Yin turned to him, "You got shot? That's very serious Hikigaya. Arm wound? Graze wound?"

Hachiman reluctantly nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"You know what gun it was?"

"…It was an FN Five Seven I think, should be." Hachiman answered in English.

"Damn kid, come on." She gestured them to follow.

In Etsudo's car, Shizuka was seated in the front passenger seat while the 'Sobu Trinity' sat at the back with Yumiko in the middle.

Shizuka brought her hands up cupped to her face. "This is my fault. If you three did not have to stay back-"

"It's not your fault." Hachiman at the back said holding his wound. "Whoever the woman is, she's responsible."

"Where did she come into the school from? I don't get it." Yumiko then said.

"The police will be resolving the crime." Etsudo said.

" _And where did she vanish off to?"_ Hachiman snarled in his mind.

"Just what does she want with me?" Hayato's voice showed a little panic in it.

"Must be a personal gripe, because no one would try to take you like this if they want ransom." Hachiman said to him.

"What? I have no idea who she is Hikigaya-kun."

"But apparently she knows you. And she wants you bad." Hachiman said, "Look how well your charm works."

Hayato could not even find anything to retort to that, Yumiko was sitting really uncomfortably in between the two.

Soon the hospital was in sight.

* * *

After treatments and stitching, Hachiman was still in his undershirt sitting on a bed in a room looking out the window, with Yumiko, Hayato, Shizuka and Etsudo in the room as well.

Hachiman's wound was stitched and bandaged up, but his mind was still in twist, he could not protect the people around him because the Huntsman could not appear.

"So you two tried to apprehend the suspect whom was attempting to harm Shizuka and Hayama." Etsudo clarified getting their statements, "You two tried to apprehend and armed and dangerous suspect."

"Well…" Yumiko tried to make an answer, "We had to do something, who knows what she was going to do if we didn't step in."

"Brave hearts." Etsudo said, "But you guys should not mess around with dangerous people like that at all."

"Is the school even safe now?" Hayato asked in worry.

"The police will be dealing with the matter, we'll make sure the school is safe again." Etsudo assured them, but Hachiman knew better.

Hayato's parents soon entered the door and went straight for their son.

Hachiman could imagine the furious legal case that Hayato's father would make. He watched the reunion and the three left.

"I don't how that crazy lady got into the school." Yumiko said. "Doesn't make any sense. School is now a shit storm now."

Soon, Yumiko's father came to and picked up his daughter. Now it was just the teacher and the student.

"I'll be outside." Etsudo said and left the room leaving the two of them.

Hachiman turned his head to Shizuka, "Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that." She said and sat next to him.

"I'm…I'm more, w-worried about you." Hachiman got the words out.

He did not really know what to call it, his connection to Hiratuska Shizuka, it was not exactly attraction, it was not really friendship, but she had been paying attention to him since the start of the second year, since the Service Club, since the Huntsman.

And that made her important to him.

"God you three should have gone to the Kyoto trip. You wouldn't have been shot, Yumiko wouldn't have been injured. Hayato wouldn't be in this predicament." Shizuka said.

"Nah, I should have gotten there to save you sooner, you both. I should have known earlier." Hachiman shook his head.

Shizuka looked down, taking in what he said. "Hikigaya, you did save me didn't you? Thank you Hikigaya." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me. I did horrible." Hachiman took her hand off him and rubbed his knuckles with his other hand. "You got hurt, that's more than bad enough."

Lady Comedy had hurt people, and she had shot him. The Huntsman without his cape and mask, had become so frail.

"But that woman got away. I couldn't stop her." Hachiman said.

"I don't understand why you would go after her." Shizuka shook her head.

"She had to be stopped, before she hurts anyone else. It's that simple." Hachiman said.

Shizuka sighed at that, "Hikigaya..."

" _There's no way she could have just disappear and leave. Unless…wait…"_ Hachiman ran through the morbid thought, about Lady Comedy.

" _Unless she never left, she was hiding…the same way she hid in the cultural festival…she must have been hiding where no one would suspect her to be…"_

She's still there.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this small chapter.**

 **Lady Comedy, Black Mask's pipeline, getting shot, what else must the Huntsman face?**

 **Too brain dead to add anything else for AN.**


	36. Chapter 36 Angry in your bones

**Hey sorry for the wait, back with another chapter.**

 **Oh heads up I'm going to be serving in the army soon, in October.**

 **Hopefully I would complete the story by then, if not then chapter update will take way longer.**

 **And goodness this one was so hard, and it's very dialogue heavy, a little warning first.**

 **Apologies if I missed out any grammar error.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Angry in your bones

The notion that a villain had been so close to him this whole time was clouding his mind, it could have been anybody, and she still wanted Hayama Hayato.

" _It would make sense wouldn't it? How else did she get in without raising any alarm? She probably just want Hayama for herself, if she's not even kidnapping him silently for ransom."_ Hachiman thought as he put his school shirt jacket on. _"Who the hell is it?"_

"Hikigaya." Shizuka called him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"We've not had our counselling session yet." Shizuka said.

Inside Hachiman groaned tiredly. _"Seriously? Now?"_

"Ok?" He said instead.

Shizuka sat on the seat opposite Hachiman whom was sitting on the bed. The sunlight's orange ray shined through the window.

"Are you alright?" Shizuka started with a question.

"With what?" Hachiman asked.

"Everything that's been happening."

Hachiman's eyes drifted to the side. "I guess. Other than the fact that I am here, I'm fine."

His voice was unconvincing however, but Shizuka assumed it was the gunshot. She hoped that maybe talking about another issue would keep his mind out of the wound.

"Alright then I want to talk to you about this." Shizuka adjusted herself on the seat. Hachiman turned to her ready for whatever lecture she planned to give him.

"Be it the summer camp, the Sagami case, you did pretty good considering the results." Shizuka made another sigh, "But I cannot give any praise at all."

Hachiman turned his head away while rolling his eyes. _"I'm not looking for praise."_

He felt her hand his cheek turning his face to her.

"Hikigaya." Shizuka's voice had empathy and concern in it, "Helping someone out is not a justifiable reason for you getting hurt."

" _This doesn't break me."_ Hachiman remembered what he told himself on the school roof.

Hachiman pulled his head away from her touch, "It's not like I'm actually getting hurt from those things."

"It may be true that you are used to pain. There are people who'd be hurt watching you get hurt." Shizuka continued, "You'd do well to realise that soon."

Hachiman became rigid inside reflecting on what she had just said, and it was not sitting well with him.

No one had ever seen him in the act of getting hurt, no one had truly seen Hachiman but perhaps more prominently, the Huntsman getting hurt. But in those situations Shizuka had mentioned, there were no other options delivered onto the table.

There was no time to think of something better for Tsurumi, but the animosity had stopped because Hachiman had put fear into the students whom were treating her badly. And for Minami's case, Minami's request was to grow as a person. Yukino and Shizuka had specifically said they needed Minami to do the closing ceremony, and she did not move no matter what her friends or Hayato said.

And telling Hachiman that helping someone was not a reason to hurt himself did not work on him when he thought back on every single time he ventured out as the Huntsman. He put himself in danger in protect people. And if he did not, people would have been hurt or die.

He did what he did for the right reasons.

He realised that while she may be important to him, she knew nothing of what he truly is. Only what she perceived him to be, just a loner student with rotten personality and eyes.

While she may not be aware of anything, hearing what Shizuka said, to him felt like a diminishment to all his efforts, both Hachiman and Huntsman.

And that offended him.

"You're saying that I shouldn't bother?" Hachiman asked.

Shizuka shook her head. "No Hikigaya. Look you're a nice guy. And I may not look it, but I'm rather prone to favouritism."

"And you're supposed to be a teacher?"

"My policy is to praise students to help them grow. But that doesn't mean I don't give the needed lectures. And Hikigaya, if you stick to your ways you won't be able to help somebody when you most want to."

"Example." Hachiman said.

Shizuka was silent for a second, stuck on that question.

Before she could speak however Hachiman cut in, "Nah scratch that. Let me ask, do you say the same thing to Captain Yin?"

"W-What? What do you mean?" Shizuka was not expecting this.

"You say helping someone is not justifiable reason to get yourself hurt. Do you say that to Captain Yin, a cop, your cousin who have may have to get hurt and risk her life to help people? Do you say the same thing?" Hachiman leaned forward on his seat on the bed.

"She's a police officer Hikigaya, you're still a student. It's not the same." Shizuka pointed out, this was definitely not the counselling session she was expecting, but she will continue if it gets Hachiman talking, to open up.

"You keep telling me that I'm just a student, is not going to fly with me but whatever. All those cases you've pointed out, you saying I should have not have helped?" Hachiman asked.

"Hikigaya you're not listening, you should not get yourself hurt to help others, because there are people who will hurt by seeing it." Shizuka stressed again.

"Did anyone _really_ see it then?" He frowned at her. Now Hachiman's mouth was scowling. "And what other way was there then?"

"You could have talked to them better." Shizuka suggested.

"The service club tried that and that didn't work. So I had to do what I did." Hachiman said, his tone was slowly getting colder. "Hiratsuka-sensei, you say that I should not get myself hurt to help people."

Hachiman looked at her with tense eyes, "Are you saying that sacrifices are meaningless? Just because someone else don't like it?"

Shizuka's jaw hanged a little, eyes widened a bit.

"Sensei, take a look at today. I saved you from the criminal, and this happened." Hachiman pointed at his wounded arm. "I got hurt, it didn't end well for me, and let me guess you don't like it right? But you're alive. That's more important."

Shizuka looked at him stupefied.

"What if this," He pointed at his injury again, "Was on you? Or worse."

She stared the bandaged arm, imagining if she got it instead.

"It has to be me because I can't let it be you or…whoever else that could get it." Hachiman then crossed his arms, "So you tell me that protecting you and Hayama was not a justifiable reason that I got hurt? At first you were thankful and now you're saying otherwise?"

"Hikigaya. You're taking this to the extreme." Shizuka's voice gotten a stern, not that Hachiman would back down from that. "Hikigaya, I'm not talking about those kind of situations. I'm not talking about sacrifices. I'm talking about you continuously making yourself the scapegoat and victim in school."

Hachiman drew a long breath. He said apathetically and flat. "Because what? The student body won't like me? Oh no what a nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Shizuka looked confused, then turned annoyed, "It doesn't matter to you? Because you think it won't last?"

Hachiman did not answer, leaving it to silence.

There was a short pause so that both could calm down. Shizuka decided to ask, "Hikigaya, what do you think of the Service Club?"

" _A waste of time."_ Hachiman thought. "A club that I have to go to because it would help me apparently, and Yukinoshita and I could help each other out so to say." Hachiman said instead.

"How are you with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama?" She asked.

" _They're fine, they just don't know what I really am."_ Hachiman thought.

"They're ok I guess, don't know how they're dealing with that request in that Kyoto trip." He said instead.

"And do you think this club is helping you?" Shizuka asked.

"You tell me." Hachiman shrugged.

"Hikigaya. First I want you to understand that I'm just trying to help you, ok? So that it's worth it for you." Shizuka said.

He tilted his head down, he knew her concern regardless. Hachiman had a husky whisper, "I know."

"Back to the question. I think there's improvement." Shizuka said. "But there's still those pointers earlier, it's still showing your rottenness."

"Ok." Hachiman nodded, but his eyes also looked to the side aloof. He was not going to bother arguing anymore, since she did not really know much to him.

Seeing his eyes, Shizuka's mouth frowned a little at the corner.

"Are you thinking that I'm missing something? Or that I'm not understanding something?" She asked him.

"No." Hachiman said, but Shizuka was not convinced.

"The way your face is now says otherwise." Shizuka crossed her arms.

Hachiman did not answer but he turned to look her in the eye. "If you say so."

"Hikigaya, I have asked this multiple times." Shizuka said. "That you might share one day. I can only guess that something happened."

Hachiman remained silent.

"I can only just say what I understand so far. And what I understand at first is that while your personality is rotten, you still help people." She said, but then she remembered she saw something shocking when he turned up sick, the eyes of a pained and raged cornered predator.

"But then you are also angry with something." Shizuka added.

Hachiman's eyes looking at the side made a slow blink and he eyed her again. That slow blink showed Shizuka that he was getting really guarded with this talk.

It had almost become frustrating to Shizuka at this point, Hachiman was not opening to anyone at all. But she still kept in control.

"Is there a reason why you can't or won't tell me? Do you think it shows weakness? It doesn't. It helps me, help you. And how? Talking about it is the first step."

Hachiman was still keeping silent and his guard up, but his eyes showed he was thinking deeply.

" _Tell her? What can she understand?"_

Hachiman was considering the options. He was not going to tell her what he truly is. But if she needed to know something, then perhaps she could know what had made him…worse than a loner student with a lousy personality and eyes.

"I can't tell you." Hachiman said, "But if you need to know, maybe I can show you."

Shizuka looked stunned hearing, that Hachiman was finally giving way.

"Show me what?" Shizuka leaned forward on her seat.

The door suddenly opened, and the two stood up to see who came into the room.

"Hey kid," Etsudo said, "I've been trying to reach your folks." She held up her phone.

"But they're not picking up." Etusdo said.

"Never mind, I'll text them that I'll be home late." Hachiman said to her.

"Kid, they need to know what happened. We still need to inform them." Etsudo said.

"Ok but I want to leave already." Hachiman went for the door. "Hiratsuka-sensei."

"Kid you're seriously going out in that state?" She pointed at his arm.

Shizuka then said, "Etsudo, it's important."

Etsudo contemplated for a moment, before she got out her name card and handed it to him.

"Call me when you get home and when your parents know about your arm. I want to make sure they know." The captain instructed the teen.

"Okay." He accepted her name card, and greeted her goodbye.

As he was walking down the corridor, Shizuka and her cousin stood side by side.

"What's going on?" Captain Yin asked her cousin.

"He agreed to tell me more so I could help him with his guidance counselling." Shizuka said, a hopeful look on her face.

"Kid's opening up?"

"Yeah, he said he wants to show me something."

"What?"

"I don't know. Maybe a playground where he got picked on when he was younger, or his middle school." Shizuka shrugged. "Or an arcade or shopping mall where people laughed at him for something."

"Or it's something else." Captain Yin suggested.

"I'll have to follow him and see." Shizuka said, "And you understand that I can't tell you."

"Wasn't interested in knowing." Captain Yin shook her head.

"I'll see you soon." Shizuka bid her farewell.

"We'll nail that asshole hitting the school." Etsudo said her final piece.

* * *

Leaving the hospital Hachiman was moving down the streets with cold steeled face, and his shoulders tense with austerity.

Shizuka followed behind him, wondering where he was taking her.

She knew the path they were on was not to any playground that she knew of, or shopping mall. The streets were getting dimmer on where they were going. They were not in any school areas that she was aware of.

"Oi Hikigaya where are you taking me?" Shizuka asked him, caution was stirring in her a little for she was not expecting this, going somewhere a high school kid would not really go to.

"Where I could show you." Hachiman answered, his voice was not revealing any emotion. Now Shizuka getting confused.

They passed by a couple of convenience stores that had closed early for unexplained reasons. Hachiman turned his head, seeing the pawnshop he went past it as well.

He made a turn and went in, into the alley. Shizuka looked up to the building roofs, perplexed as to what this place was. She finally went in following Hachiman.

The two walked in further into the alley. Until Hachiman stopped at what appeared to be a crossroad. A soft whistle of a wind blew through the alley.

"What is this Hachiman?" Shizuka looked around the glim surroundings.

"Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman said. "You know anything about this place?"

"Nothing." She answered.

His voice suddenly an icy hostility. "Sensei you tell anyone about this, I swear to God-"

"Nothing leaves here." Shizuka assured him, "I promise you that."

Hachiman turned around and got out his phone, showing her a webpage.

"Three years ago, there was a crime that has taken place here. Smugglers who were bringing in drugs and guns here, to this alley." Hachiman showed her the news webpage on his phone.

Shizuka read the news page, telling her about the men from local gangs, Black Mask's False Face Society, the drugs, the weapons, and the Batman taking them all down.

"A crime occurred in this alley." Hachiman said. "This Crime Alley."

"And there were no witnesses?" Shizuka asked and handed the phone back to him.

"There was one." He grimly said.

His silence after that told her who that witness was.

"Hikigaya what happened?" Shizuka took a step forward.

"I was trying to head back after getting a drink from a convenience store, cutting through here. But instead I stumbled upon those smugglers, they spotted me and caught me. 'Waste him and put him in the van' they said. And one put a gun on my head."

Shizuka's eyes turned shocked.

Hachiman was standing on the exact same spot where he had a gun on his head three years ago. "Just before he shot me in the head, the Batman came. He's real, he saved me from that incident."

Hachiman had given his story.

"I doubt that you or any high schooler would know what it's like to have a gun on your head." Hachiman pointed two fingers on Shizuka's forehead. "To have death right on your face so fast, just dead and gone with no one knowing."

Hachiman then said, "I don't know if you know what's it is like. To be angry down to the soul, to be angry in your bones."

Shizuka was about to protest, but in truth she never had anything that would send anger in so deeply. She never had anger this deep rooted like.

"When these things happen to you, and then some," Hachiman pulled his hand away from her. "You see more things."

Shizuka was about to speak but Hachiman cut her off.

"Sorry sensei but I'm not done." Hachiman said, "You once said that I don't know what the world out there is like. I'll tell you what I've seen so far on what the world out there like."

Hachiman stood in front of Shizuka face to face.

He said, "In the real world people die. Like I nearly did."

His mind flashed back to the Killer Croc killing innocent people with no one taking action.

"People being cruel to each other, because they can." He said.

He thought on the Firefly street racer and the venom user.

"People will do any terrible thing to make a buck."

His mind went back to the crime three years ago, the animal smugglers in the port, and the Man-Owl who wanted to kill the Huntsman for a cut.

"And someone would do horrid things with no logic nor care."

Lady Comedy.

Hachiman then said, "So when you tell me that I should be bothered with school matters, I couldn't give a damn when there are worse things to be concerned of than just trivial school matters of students not liking me because I did something. I don't give a shit. School gossip, school crushes, school drama. It's all white noise. Do you think getting hated in school is anything compared to this place?"

Shizuka's jaws hanged down a little.

"To me, what's truly important is keeping the people around me safe, because I wasn't back then. So when you tell me that helping someone was not a justifiable reason to get hurt, I'd say better me than you. If it's for the people around me, that's what matters." Hachiman explained.

It took a good moment for Shizuka to take in what he said, knowing now that Hachiman would never be burdened by trivial school matters, because his heart was already burdened by such a more horrid pain.

"I've shown you already sensei, you can take away whatever you want from this. I need to go back already." Hachiman said moving past her.

"Hikigaya." She stopped him and turned, "I don't have the answer to your problem right now, but just remember."

She said, "Whatever choices you make and action you take. Make sure it's worth it, and you don't regret it."

Hachiman remained silent to that, he turned to walk away with Shizuka following behind him.

 _"Worth it? No regret?"_

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it, hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37 You're never finished with me

**Back with another chapter folks.**

 **This one would kind of little on the contents, but I've fitted what I wish this chapter to have. Definitely need to speed up a bit soon.**

 **Oh and have a listen to The Dark Knight Returns soundtrack, 'You're never finished with me'**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 37: You're never finished with me

" _Worth it? No regret?"_

Hachiman thought on what Shizuka said while she was following behind him leaving the alley. Those few words ringing lingering in his head.

Whether the Huntsman was worth whatever Hachiman had to pay, was there going to be regret coming his way or not?

"I'm heading home this way Hiratsuka-sensei." Hachiman said as he went past a convenience store.

"Are you going to be fine on your own?" Shizuka asked him.

"Do you need me to walk you back?" He asked her instead.

"Um, no it's ok, I can head back myself." Shizuka said, "Make sure you call Etsudo."

Hachiman nodded and they both parted. With hands in his pockets, he was getting closer to his home.

* * *

" _Shit, how the hell am I going to explain this to them?"_ He thought about his parents, and his wound.

Approaching his house, he ran through the options he had, which were none actually.

" _Yeah, course they would ask what happened, ugh no choice got to say some psycho lady attacked us. Yeah, and I got shot. Dammit, I do not need this at all."_ Hachiman stepped up to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, _"Just get through it quickly."_

He entered the house and whispered, "I'm home."

Hachiman winced as the door sounded off a creek, he could hear the television in the living room.

Taking off his shoes, he walked over and poked his head out of the corner, seeing who was in the living room.

His father, Hachiman sighed inside. _"Make sure your parents know Captain says, make sure you call Captain says."_

His father was watching a baseball match, Hachiman took a deep breath and went into the living room.

"Tou-san." He gave a meek greeting. His father turned to face his son.

"Hachiman." His father said.

Hachiman had a short pause of silence. "Um, uh…"

"Yes?" His father raised an eyebrow, after his conversation with his wife he was careful to be a little more passive.

"Did you uh…did you get a call from someone?" Hachiman asked.

His father shook his head, "No my phone was not with me, why?"

"Um…I uh…"

"What is it?"

Hachiman then quickly said in a flat tone, "I got shot."

The quick and straight answer.

"What?" His father asked, looking confused as to what he meant by getting shot.

"I got shot." Hachiman said.

"What do you mean shot?"

Hachiman bit his lip, unbuttoning his shirt a little, he pulled the shirt to the right, exposing his bandaged bicep.

That got his father's eyes to widen and his brows to knit. He immediately got up from the couch and went up to his son, Hachiman did his best to hold his ground.

"What happened?" His father hastily asked, he wanted to hold Hachiman's arm, but his son backed away a little.

"Don't touch it. Um, the school got attacked." Hachiman held his arm. "A psycho lady shot up the place. It's a graze wound."

"How did you get hit?" His father asked, eyes now on his son's as Hachiman buttoned up his shirt.

"I was protecting a couple of classmates and a teacher." Hachiman answered. His father was a little suspicious at that, his son protecting other people. While his son helping others was something to note of, he still got injured badly which was alarming regardless.

"You got to a hospital? How?" He asked.

"Police officer brought us there. The doctor got it stitched up for me. I'm ok." Hachiman said. "I'm going to go up now." He left the living room and started to go up the stairs.

"Don't strain it. Just leave it as it is." He heard his father calling him.

Hachiman got up into his room, he leaned back on his door and a long groan came out of his mouth. Sliding down to the floor, he ran a hand through his hair. Too much already for one day.

" _Ugh dammit Captain."_ Pulling out his phone, he took out Yin Etsudo's card as well. He dialed her number got the phone to his ear. A few seconds later, his call has been answered.

"National Police Agency, Inspector Yin." He heard her voice.

"Captain." He addressed her preferred name.

"Oh, Hikigaya you're home?" Etsudo said.

"Yeah, uh parent's informed already." Hachiman said.

"Alright good. Are you ok kid?" Etsudo asked.

"Yeah, I'm uh fine? I guess." Hachiman shrugged. "I mean what's the proper reaction to getting shot?"

"Shocked, pained, scared, frustrated, worried but you try to get over it." She gave him her answer.

"Well uh, that's pretty detailed." Hachiman's eyes laid on his bicep.

Etsudo was silent for a second before answering, in English surprisingly. "You know kid I've been in your shoes before."

Hachiman got taken aback, he continued the conversation in the same language. "W-What?"

"Yeah, when I was in the States."

"Gotham?"

"What, nah kid. In Metropolis." Etsudo started to share her story. "I moved there when I was young, was a cop in Metropolis before moving to Gotham then back home. Got into a firefight with a few bank robbers. A ricochet grazed me in the thigh."

"Oh God." Hachiman bit his thumb.

"Yeah. It was scary of course, bullets flying around, no safety net to it, one lucky shot and that's it." Etsudo softly said.

"Uh Captain?" Hachiman asked, eyes looking listless.

"Yeah?"

"You're still here right? I mean you didn't quit being an officer?"

"No, I'm still here. Why?"

"Hiratsuka-sensei spoke to me about helping someone is not a justifiable reason to get hurt. But then what about your case?" Hachiman rubbed his temple, recalling that talk he had with his teacher earlier.

"Me getting hurt cause I have to help people?" Etsudo caught what he meant.

"Yeah, I mean you just told me, you got shot too because you were stopping bank robbers." Hachiman said. "Like me protecting my classmate and my teacher?"

"Kid, Shizuka said that because she didn't want you taking a bullet."

Hachiman countered. "Then what about you?"

"It's a job kid. I'm doing what I have to do, no one's expecting a teen delinquent- I mean a kid to do the same thing alright?"

"Well no one would be counting on the fact that some clown psycho coming into the school Captain."

He heard her sigh at that, even hearing a hand landing on a table. "Dammit kid. Sometimes…shit just happens. But we still have to push through right?"

"Then…" Hachiman sulked at that. "How do you do it?"

He heard her let out a small chuckle. Etsudo answered, "Hmm, well when I was in Gotham, there was a senior officer that I was assigned under, told me this whenever we question ourselves, how do we get by it. We think back on our loved ones, the rest is easy."

"Who was this officer?" Hachiman got curious.

"Well you don't know him, his name's James Gordon." Captain Yin said, "Well anyway you take care of that arm alright? We're going to play this case closer to the chest now. Till next time."

"Hey, Captain." Hachiman said.

"Kid?"

"Is it possible that the shooter was…in the school this whole time?"

There was silence between the two, taking the dreaded notion.

"I'll pin up that theory. In the meantime, you just rest ok? And don't do anything that would turn my cousin into a worry wort. See you." Captain said.

"Goodbye." Hachiman said and hung up the phone.

The longest phone call he'd ever have with a woman out of the family, and it was with a cop, Shizuka's cousin of all people.

" _Make sure it's worth it, and no regret."_ He recalled what Shizuka said. He got up from the ground and headed for the shower. _"For who?"_

* * *

After a long while, Hachiman's room was in pitch darkness, he was in a pair of black shorts and a white singlet, his right bicep still bandaged and exposed.

He was lying on his bed, head on the opposite side leaning on facing the curtains. But he was not asleep. A storm brewed in his head.

" _The clown got away, and you got punted to the ground. And Shizuka didn't understand, expectedly. And make sure you don't regret so she says, but what? That I shouldn't do this anymore? Why?"_ Hachiman's fists clenched up. His voice in his thoughts turned deeper. _"I have to…I…can't…What do you want from me?!"_

Footsteps approaching his door stopped his thoughts, he got his eyes closed and his body slackened as the door opened.

The shape of the shadow give away who it was, his mother.

She slowly went up to her son, 'sleeping' on his bed. Hachiman felt her hand on his hair gently rubbing it.

"Oh dear God." He heard she whispered, feeling her hand on his arm. His mother took her hand away from his arm and left the room.

As soon she closed the door, Hachiman sighed and turned to face the ceiling.

* * *

Nothingness consumed Hachiman, in this darkness he was in. This Abyss.

An intense pressure in his head overwhelmed him, his hands gripping his hair.

He then felt something, a familiar yet haunting sensation.

Someone staring into him, he turned around and scowled in fury seeing who it was.

The figure with those two red eyes fixed on him, he stared at it right back. Thunder roared from above.

Hachiman walked up to him with austere and hard steps, standing face to face with him.

The Huntsman.

"You." Hachiman said.

"Hachiman." Huntsman said, his voice echoing around Hachiman. "You know this cannot bring you down."

"Don't." Hachiman leered.

"You know it your soul, you have to rise from your fall." Huntsman took a step forward.

"For what?" Hachiman gritted his teeth. "What is all this for?"

"You are already know this." Huntsman answered. "And you cannot ignore it."

"Stop it!" Hachiman grabbed Huntsman by the base of the hood by shoved him back. Huntsman growled viciously and a hand grabbed Hachiman's neck.

Both pushing each other to a standstill, both glaring each other down.

"You keep talking that I'm doing this to help people, then what about me?! I'm tired of your bullshit!" Hachiman shouted at him. "Don't you get what happened?! I got shot goddammit!"

"You will let that hold you down forever?" Huntsman snarled.

"If the next bullet hit me right on the target, then that's it! Where does leave everyone huh? How much more am I to give?! You don't care at all!"

His family, mother, father and sister. No matter what, they were family. The Service Club, Yui was on a positive note with him. Yukino, she was on conciliatory terms with him at least, probably more than that. Yumiko, a stretch but she is on passive terms a least. Shizuka, his teacher, the one that looked out for him.

If he dies, where would that put all of them? Devastation, grief, pain.

Huntsman had his answer. "And what would happen, if it was anyone of them who took that bullet instead?"

"I'm not playing this game with you!" Hachiman held his grip tighter. "I never had to suffer any of this. None of this!"

"You'd just stand by and do nothing? We both know that you can't do that! You don't have it in you!" Huntsman tightened his own grip too. "I'm not your enemy Hachiman, I'm you. We didn't create any of those monsters that tried to hurt all of us, and you know we had to battle the threats out there because we can't just watch." Huntsman leaned forward. "You're afraid, you've lost your way."

"No, no you've made me worse than what I should be!" Hachiman said as he grew frustrated. His breathing almost appearing feral.

"You've forgotten, so fast already. Pathetic." Huntsman hissed.

"I didn't forget anything."

"Tell me if you remember this then." Huntsman said, his tone drastically changed, it was almost sympathetic to Hachiman.

A new sound entered the area, a sound which got Hachiman confused. The sound of sniffing, shaky breaths and sobbing.

Hachiman and Huntsman still gripping each other turned their heads, seeing who was making those sounds. It was young child, a boy sitting on the empty ground. Knees brought to the chest, his head ducked in between his knees. His shins and elbows covered in dirt. The boy was crying, sobbing and rubbing his eyes. A little boy, crying all alone in the dark.

Hachiman knew whom this was, himself back when he was very young. Sad little boy.

Hachiman's breathing mellowed, seeing his pitiful self so long ago.

Another sound caught Hachiman's attention, getting him to look in the other direction. It was the faint sounds of consecutive poundings. It was another boy, in middle school age. Behind him was a wall, like it was from Hachiman's room. And that boy was pounding his fists into that wall in rage and anguish. It was him again, years back. A boy so angry in the bones.

Huntsman or not, things would not have made anything different back then, Hachiman would still been knocked down by so much pain, anger and fear.

"But things are different now." Hachiman said to Huntsman, with the people he's connected to, he was unsure if he was regretting, but he was doubtful.

If he died, the people around him would be suffering.

"More reason why you have to do this." Huntsman said. "Despite all this arguing, always going in a circle in us, you have to stop what's coming to hurt all of us. Because otherwise, you know what happens."

They all suffered no matter what, him and everyone. From the horrors out there threatening them all.

Hachiman head hung in defeat. He has to push on, he cannot stop. Regardless of what Shizuka said, whether it was worth it or if there was regret in him or not, Hachiman was still going to be Huntsman.

Perhaps from the start, he started this journey because he wanted to be, or he chose to be, to be someone else more than just Hikigaya Hachiman, the lure of the thrill from the hunt.

Now, because he has to be, for the people around him.

Hachiman let go of his grip on Huntsman and stepped back. He then dropped down to his knees like his legs could not carry him.

Small pairs of glowing eyes scattered all above him. Sounds of screeches came surrounding the two, wings flapping in the dark. The swarm in the darkness all over him.

"Come here." Hachiman muttered, his voice tranced.

The swarm intensified. The Huntsman stepped forward in front of Hachiman.

The Huntsman's red eyes glow brighter, a demonic snarl echoing in the darkness. The red glow would not let up, neither did the swarm around Hachiman. The glow kept getting brighter, consuming Hachiman.

The Huntsman was not finished yet, neither was Hachiman. They will never be finished.

* * *

Sitting up from his bed fast, the Huntsman stared at the wall with cold eyes. It was still early in the morning with the night sky. The sound of very pouring came from window.

Hachiman drew his curtain open, the heavy rains poured on. Lightning flashed, thunder roared in the air.

Hachiman placed both fists on the window, pushing onto it hard and his eyes turned cold staring at the city.

The hunt in the city was not over.

A tone sounded off from his phone, getting his attention. An email was sent to him.

He made a safe guess on who it was, he picked it up and went to his desk. Opening his laptop, he logged onto his email.

And the sender's name, it was Alfred Pennyworth's email, the same address he had seen from the name card.

He clicked on it and waited for a moment, it was taking a little longer for the email to load, Hachiman could only suspect that security measures that added into the email. Hachiman leaned back on his seat and waited.

Soon enough, the email loaded up on screen, with the Bat symbol on the background.

Hachiman leaned forward and read the information.

"Hachiman,"

" _Yeah hello Alfred what do you got for me?"_ Hachiman continued reading on.

"I have gathered information on what there is on the companies you have listed out from your email. The premise ownership reveals that the companies mentioned had rented their respective units four years prior, all on the same time period. We've cross-references and their bulk purchases shows that they've been using the same warehouse unit in which you have eliminated the animal trade in…the hell?"

" _They're connected, they're all connected and probably the pet store too. But how?"_ Hachiman wondered.

"We've crossed referenced all listed locations revealing one consistency. All premises had been built and owned by…no…"

" _No, no, no you got to be kidding me dammit!"_ Hachiman's jaw hanged down. His head tilted up and he pulled his hair with one hand.

" _Shit, shit, SHIT!"_ He growled in his mind.

Hachiman's eyes were then fixed on the name. This was how the smugglers were able to shift around products so easily. The buildings in Crime Alley, the pet store, the warehouse, all the premises were all built by the one single company. Apart from Wayne Enterprises, this company was probably the most prominent when it comes to premises building and ownerships.

Yukinoshita Constructions.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, yeah I'm pretty sure it's not that much of a surprise to all, who was connected in the smuggling trade.**

 **Wish I could have added a line like 'you won't let me live, you won't let me die.' With Hachiman and Huntsman somewhere. Like Huntsman won't let him live 'normal', and his loved ones won't let him die. When bonds become shackles.**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38 Night Fall

**Hey back with a new chapter guys, thanks for waiting. Please enjoy.**

 **New cover art was done by leonardo543109, you can check it out in his deviantart account leonardo23k, thank you again for your artwork.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Night Fall

Yukinoshita Constructions.

Hachiman closed the laptop, rubbing his eyes in the darkness.

"No, no no no." Hachiman groaned, tilting his head back, a hand gripping his hair. Believing it was almost impossible for him now.

This was the root cause, this was what started it all. This was what enabled Black Mask's False Face Society criminals to be in Chiba. This was what covered the illegal animal and the smuggling activities for years. This was the cause of the Killer Croc to get washed down to the abandoned sewer and taking people away. This was the reason why those criminals three years ago could get their products into that alley. This was how Crime Alley was made.

This was what caused Hachiman to create the Huntsman.

The sound of soft scratching and metal rattling from the window caught his attention. He spun his chair around to see what it was.

It was a creature of the night, a Japanese house bat. It was outside, hanging upside down on the top of the window ledge. Hachiman knew that some Japanese House Bats colonies were in some parts of Chiba, but he did not know why this one suddenly came here. It stretched its wings out, and it let out a screech. It almost like it was looking at Hachiman before flying away.

Hachiman got up from his chair and laid back down on his bed. Trying his best to sleep off the stress in his head in spite of the dreaded information he had just learned.

First things first. He needed to heal his wound, strengthen himself, and be on the lookout for a psychotic individual who could potentially be in the school.

And there was also the fact that the second year students were returning from their trip in a couple more days.

Morning has arrived, he woke up at his phone's alarm. Giving a long yawn he willed himself upright and he got off the bed. He had to go back to school even though it just got shot up. He got his uniform out of the closet and set it on the bed. With a towel in his hand, he left the room and went to the bathroom.

Hachiman brushed his teeth and freshened up with a shower. Going back to his room, he changed into his school uniform. He reached under his bed and pulled out his suit case. Putting his thumb on the scanner it glowed red, he opened the case and his suit was in there and his equipment.

Putting his case in his bag last time was quite risky last time, it made his bag more bulky than normal. Especially if the police was going to get closer to this matter.

He was in deep contemplation on whether he should bring his gear or not, his left hand held his injury on his right bicep. "Dammit."

He then took out a batarang, this one in particular, had a smaller bat symbol in the centre, with circles around the symbol. Among all the several kinds of batarangs in his arsenal, this was the one he was most cautious with. He put it back in the case

" _Hmmm…"_ Hachiman turned to his closet. He opened it and pushed his clothes aside. And there was his old black long coat with sewn red streaks, the apparels of his first suit.

Mark I Long Coat.

" _Will this work again? Ah probably not. Then again, you're still the first, you hold a special spot."_ He put the long coat under his bed.

" _Fine, going have to bring it just in case. Hope to God she doesn't return again_. _"_ Hachiman huffed and carefully slid the case in the school sports bag. Along with a couple of his textbooks.

He just hoped he'd never have to use it in school.

Leaving his room with his bag, he went downstairs for breakfast.

Once the kitchen was in sight however, his chest jumped. His parents were already sitting on the dining table having toast.

" _You got to be shitting me."_ Hachiman sighed inside, biting his lip.

"Morning." He said almost, lethargically. His parents noticed their son on the stairs coming down slowly.

"Hachiman. Have some toast." His mother went up to him, "How's your arm?"

"Healing." He said heading towards the kettle, he poured himself a cup of warm water and pick up a piece of peanut butter toast. "Komachi's still asleep?"

"Yes." His mother said. Hachiman sat next to his mother with his father sitting opposite. It was an uncomfortable silence for a minute between the three. Until his mother said, "Hachiman, do you still want to go to school today?"

"Uh yeah why?" Hachiman responded.

"After yesterday Hachiman."

"Still have to go, it's not going to stop the semester." Hachiman shrugged. His father did not have anything to add to the conversation so far. Hachiman then said, "Plus, the exams are coming soon."

"Hachiman your arm-"

"Kaa-san. This." He gestured his right shoulder, "Doesn't stop me, and it doesn't stop the school from carrying on their activities."

"Hachiman, the school is not safe ok, you and your classmates got assaulted by someone who's still not caught by the police, for the second time." His mother's worrying tone was gone, turning to a little more firm.

"You're going to be having a field day covering that news I assume." Hachiman said. "You're going to be harming the school's reputation."

"Students' got assaulted, including you."

"That's not the school's fault." Hachiman said.

"It's for the children's safety." His mother said.

"What I don't understand is why your school is the one that's getting it." His father then said, sipping his coffee.

"The police will find that out." His mother said.

"Is there uh anything else?" Hachiman asked his parents.

"I'm going to call the school." She said.

"Wait what? Why?" Hachiman was getting a little tense at that.

"I want the school to know that I'm upset about what's happening and why the police have not caught this shooter yet." His mother said, looking peeved.

Hachiman finished breakfast at that, putting his dishes in the sink and said, "Thank you for breakfast, I need to go now."

"I'll drive you there Hachiman." His mother got up from the chair. Hachiman felt his bag is in grave danger suddenly.

"N-No, no it's ok I can go myself." Hachiman quickly went for the door.

"You sure? I can drive you to school." Hachiman's mother said.

"No, it's ok. I'm off, bye." Hachiman made his exit. _"Shit, that was not smooth."_

* * *

Hachiman briskly walked his way to school, feeling the weight in his bag. The air was getting chillier now, with autumn around the corner.

Passing through convenience stores on the side of the road, he spotted a police car taking a slow drive, the officers inside in the car with watchful eyes. Hachiman clenched his jaws.

Acting just like any other student going to school, Hachiman adjusted the strap in his bag and continued on his route to school.

The autumn trees gave an orange to the surroundings. Hachiman was nearing the school already, other first year and third year Sobu students making their way to school as well.

Two third year female students in front of Hachiman were loud enough to be overheard.

"Hey Ninomiya-chan just rang ahead. She just said that the Student Council is doing bag checks at the gate. Any student would just get picked at random. Better hide our manga."

"Ehh? Why are they doing that?"

"Must be that shooting incident thing, and whatever that demon thing is."

"Demon? Isn't he a man?"

"Maybe he's a man, maybe it's a vampire. Scary."

"But he saved us from that giant and that clown lady right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know."

"I wonder who he is."

"Hey, better hide our manga. And your makeup and pills too."

"Oi! I don't- Shut up!"

Hachiman stopped in his tracks, his stomach felt twisted up. The Student Council was going to do bag checks at the gate.

Looking around to see no one in the vicinity, Hachiman stepped off the side road path and into the forest surrounding the school. Speeding through vegetation growth and blending into the environment. The school's track field could be seen, unfortunately the school grounds was encircled by a fence seven feet tall.

He would have climbed over easily it were not for his injured arm.

"Now what?" Hachiman snarled.

An idea popped into his head, opening his bag he pulled out his case. He got out his grapnel gun and stuffed the case back into his bag. Hachiman fired the cable which hooked onto the top of the fence.

Pushing the reel button, Hachiman was hoisted up to the top. He brought one leg over the fence, pulling himself up. Vaulting over, he landed silently into the school grounds.

Hachiman winced at his right arm giving him a sting for a short moment before moving on. He dashed the wall of the school building's rear. No one was around at the moment thank goodness, teachers either parking their cars or walking with the students coming into the gate.

Looking up to the roof, Hachiman took in a deep breath, pointing his grapnel gun up he fired the cable, and it hooked onto the railing.

" _Here we go."_ Hachiman activated the reel, he was pulled up and his feet left the ground. In mid-air He pushed the other switch, the Grapnel Accelerator. He became a black blur soaring up to the top fast.

He was launched up high over the railing, with the momentum he did a back flip. Amazingly he nailed the landing in a crouch.

"This beats taking the stairs any day." Hachiman stood up and picked up his bag. Sneaking into the roof access stairs, he got down to his classroom's level.

However, he remembered something. Even though he avoided the bag checks, he still had to go back down and change into his indoor shoes, so he still had to take the stairs in the end. _"Ah crap."_

At least he was not caught.

Hachiman now wearing his indoor shoes he headed up to his classroom. On the second year floor, Hachiman was feeling the emptiness of the corridor, the sheer isolation and silence.

" _Hiratsuka-sensei is going to be coming soon, better get in."_ Hachiman stepped into his classroom. Muira Yumiko was already sitting in her seat and she was on her phone. She had a black hoodie on, a bandage on her nose, plasters scattered on her limbs and one on her cheek.

Figured she did not really want a conversation, he sat down on his own seat.

"Morning Hikio." Yumiko suddenly spoke while still facing the phone. Hachiman turned his head to her.

"Morning." He gave his reply. She nodded and the two sent on silent. It went on for a short moment. "How's your arm?" She suddenly said.

"Healing." He gave his same answer from before. "How's your nose?"

"Ruined, and I'm wrecked. My face is going to look worse after this." She gave out her displeasure. He understood her ire despite that.

"But you saved Hiratsuka-sensei and Hayama." Hachiman said. "That's counting for something much better."

"Huh?" Yumiko raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Hachiman was silent, prompting her to answer.

" _We_ saved sensei and Hayama." Yumiko said. "We did."

"Oh…oh ok. Alright, we did." Hachiman turned away. The two carried on, minding themselves. One student had not arrived yet however.

"Where's Hayama?" Hachiman spoke out.

"Hmm?" Yumiko got her eyes off her phone, "He's not coming?"

"Well, guess not." Hachiman stoically said, Yumiko shrugged.

His theory on that comedic lady however crept back into his mind, he said to Yumiko, "This is the second time this psycho had hit the school."

"How the hell did she get in?" Yumiko said, she stood up pacing around her chair. "No one saw some bitch in a clown get up walking into school? And you didn't see her escape?"

"I tried to stop her, wasn't counting on her having a gun." He grimaced.

"Uh right, sorry. But I still don't get how no one saw her."

"I have a theory." Hachiman said, standing up as well shifting towards Yumiko.

Hearing that, Yumiko turned to him, "What?"

"She'd been here this whole time." He told her.

Thinking about what he said, her eyes widened. "No way."

Hachiman remained silent to that. Yumiko continued, whispering now. "But who?"

"I don't know, can be anybody." He said, "If the second year students aren't here, we can rule them out."

"That doesn't narrow things down." Yumiko shook her head.

"She clearly has an agenda with Hayama." Hachiman said, "But if he's not here…"

"You think we're safe?" Yumiko had her hands on her hips.

"No, but we're not in the crosshairs."

"What she want with him?"

"You mean what a girl wants with a guy who's rich, good looking coming from a rich family and enamoured by every other girl around? Yeah, what a mystery." Hachiman crossed his arms.

"Ok seriously, you think that some lady would do all this because she wants to get in his pants? And not for some ransom or something that makes more sense?" Now Yumiko was crossing her arms.

"If she's crazy enough to stir the whole school into a mess, why not. No one would catch a guy for ransom in broad daylight." Hachiman said.

"My god, if she's been in the school this whole time..." Yumiko sat back down tensed up.

The door opened and Shizuka entered the classroom.

"Ah good to see you two here." Their teacher said as she got to the podium, she a plaster on the corner of her forehead.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Yumiko asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Shizuka said, "Hmm, Hayama is not here today?"

"Seems that way." Hachiman answered.

"Sensei." Yumiko quickly stood up and went up to her teacher, she did not waste any time in blurting out. "We think that clown girl is somewhere in the school."

That stunned her teacher. "What?"

"Hikio thinks that, she's someone in school." Yumiko pointed at the male student.

Shizuka slowly turned her head to Hachiman. He shrugged, "Makes sense doesn't it? How else did she get here? I've already told Captain Yin."

Shizuka felt the formidable aura Hachiman and Yumiko was giving with their eyes and stances.

The teacher set them back down using her teacher authority, "Sit down you two, the police will handle this. You've already told Etsudo right Hachiman? So that's that. You should do your revisions now."

Hachiman and Yumiko returned to their seats and just waited till the day was closed, Yumiko still had to attend to her counselling session with Shizuka.

" _If Hayama's not here, that clown might not try anything. But still got to find out who she is, Captain Yin will be handling that hopefully, and obviously she won't come after me. Next on the list…oh God. Yukinoshita Constructions, but where to start?"_ Hachima pondered.

Taking his notebook from under his table, he drew out a web to connect each person of interest. Firstly, he wrote down the name Yukinoshita Yukino.

" _She doesn't consider me a friend…but she's someone that knows me. She's not on good terms with her family, but does that means she knows her family's business? She started this Service Club out of the goodness of her heart…yeah sure. If she knew about her family's problems, she would have told the police, I think. Put it as she doesn't know anything. Plus, I'm not getting her involved."_ Hachiman wrote down his notes.

" _Next Yukinoshita Haruno, older sister. She acts so lady like and smart. And her younger sister hates her guts, nah a bit of a stretch. Yukinoshita does not like being in her older sister's shadow. But is she's aware of what's going on? Would their parents bring the first born into the family's business? Maybe, maybe not. I guess my chances for answers might higher with her than her younger sister, seeing she's first born. But that's not saying much."_ He drew a connecting line to the two sisters.

Next he drew a line up from the two sisters, their parents.

" _Father, a diet member. And running the company I presume. So what about Yukinoshita's mother, what's her deal? Something this big, trading all the way to Gotham, and having connections with Black Mask's syndicate, one single diet member is doing this? If I'm going to find out whether who's really running things, I'm going to have to look closer into this company."_ Hachiman noted down, but he thought of something else. Discreetly, he pulled out his phone and searched up the company's address. _"Huh, business district. But that's assuming they are making their dealings there and not at home, and where's their home?"_

Next he had to consider their advisor, _"The Hayamas. Hiratsuka-sensei said Hayato's father is the legal advisor, their lawyer. His mother is a doctor, the Yukinoshitas' doctor as well I bet. If they know their son's in danger, what are they going to do? Do they know about Yukinoshita Construction's involvement with the Black Mask's presence? Hmm, how else were they able to stay under the radar? Or maybe it's something else?"_

He searched up the lawyer's name, with only the terms Hayama, Yukinoshita and lawyer, he rather gave it a try. And surprisingly a name did pop up.

" _Hayama Hanzo? Huh, from Hayama Law Firm. So that's his name. And his office address."_

Drawing out a web between each person was not going to get far unless he get out there and find out more, but the question was who should he start with first.

School dragged on way too long when there really was no class lesson. In his break time scanning through the third year and first year classrooms proved to be fruitless.

* * *

And at end of the school day, he could not get any further in the lead for the criminal in school. Hachiman right outside of school was testing his right arm. Raising his right arm slowly he felt the slow biting ache, but it was not rendering his arm immobile. He tried it again, a little faster this time. He felt the ache grew with it.

"Come on, you're fine. You're fine." He said to himself and carried on.

In the city Hachiman was going to get a quick bite before he set out. At Master Doughnut, he ordered a cinnamon doughnut and tea. He still was not certain who should he go after first.

As he was about to pick a seat, he noticed someone in the restaurant. Turning his head right, there was his quarry of all things.

Yukinoshita Haruno, dressed in a white shirt, blue skirt, black jacket and brown heels, sitting on the counter tables with her own tray. She noticed Hachiman the moment her eyes fell on him.

"Oh there's a face you don't see often." She waved at him.

" _Oh you cannot be serious."_ He thought, standing still looking at her.

"Come over here Hikigaya-kun." She gestured him over.

" _Dammit."_ Hachiman shifted his feet towards her. He sat next to her, grimacing inside.

"Hmmhmm." Haruno hummed. Hachiman was pretty much quiet as he ate his pastry. As soon as he finished his doughnut, Haruno nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno got his attention.

"Hm?" Hachiman grunted.

"Tell me something interesting." She gave him a testing look.

Hachiman had an annoyed face to that. Haruno beamed, "Love that super annoyed reaction."

But then he decided to throw in the stupidest of jokes.

"What killed the dinosaurs?" His question left her stunned and blinking.

"Fufu." She then smirked and she played along, "The Ice Age?"

"No, bad jokes like these."

"Heh, I guess bad jokes like these are lethal." Haruno stretched her arms, "You always deliver Hachiman."

"You got a lot of free time for a university student." Hachiman remarked.

"Maybe I'm just…exceptional." She made a little flaunt.

" _Or you're just bullshitting."_ Hachiman thought, he remembered her chemistry worksheets when he was investigating Man-Owl.

But he said instead, "Really? No project or assignment?"

"A beautiful onee-san is with you and when you want to talk about her science project? Don't be boring." She poked his cheek.

"Try curious." Hachiman said, leaning his head away from her. "I told you something interesting earlier, you could at least give me that."

"Hmm," Haruno smiled, that smile however held no sway over Hachiman.

"Alright then." She said, "But, can you keep up?"

"We'll find out." He replied.

"My assigned science project has not started yet, it should be in the next semester. The professor said that my team would be attempting to try and find a way to synthesise a reduced thiazole amino pyrimidine derivatives. First we have to bond different bromoacetophones with guanylthiourea to obtain phenyl thiazole guanidine derivatives. Then bond that compound with Dimethylacetamide-dimethylacetal to get the pyrimidine. Finally we have to reduce it." She gave out her essay. "That's my professor's pet project. And she's struggling to obtain a reduced pyrimidine."

She turned to see Hachiman's pensive face, and she teased him, "Are you lost?"

"Thiazole amino pyrimidines…your professor's synthesising angiogenesis inhibitors." Hachiman stated. That sincerely got Haruno's jaw to drop.

"Y-Yes…you're right." Haruno said, and she quickly recovered with her elegance, "You actually knew what I'm talking about? You're very interesting Hikigaya-kun."

"You said that reduction attempts were unsuccessful?" Hachiman asked, ignoring that tease.

"She said she tried reducing the pyrimidine, but nothing worked." Haruno said.

"What's the group attached to the cyclic ring?"

"Nitro group."

"Why don't she reduce the guanidine first instead? Or the bromoacetophone?" Hachiman asked. Haruno blinked twice at that, eyes squinting hearing Hachiman's suggestion.

"Hmm, maybe I'll try that. Wah, Hikigaya-kun you're onto something huh?" She pinched his cheek.

"Tch." Hachiman pulled his face away.

"Well anyway. How's Yukino-chan?" She changed the subject.

"Fine as far as I know." Hachiman said.

"You didn't go to the trip? Ah you can't make any progress." Haruno faked a sulk. "Our mother actually did not really want Yukino-chan to go."

That got Hachiman's attention, "Can't imagine why." Hachiman said.

"You see, in our family, our mother is quite powerful. It's scary." Haruno went on with a whisper, "Our mother is even scarier than me."

"You, scary. Sure." Hachiman was not fazed in the slightest.

In truth, there may be only one person to Hachiman that was scary.

"Our mother decides everything herself, and makes people obey her." Haruno got a hand to prop up her head leaning on the table, there was actually a tinge of pain in what she said. "We have to try and compromise, but Yukino-chan's not good at that, that's why she still went to the trip."

Hearing what she said, Hachiman's mind ran the questions. _"If what Haruno said was true, what's the relationship between her mother and father? What's Haruno's position with them?"_

"I imagine Yukino-chan will be sending souvenirs with a courier. She probably doesn't want to meet." Haruno said.

"She doesn't like you all, but you think she'll still send gifts?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow.

Haruno leaned in further on her arm and said, "She hates, but doesn't want us to hate her in return."

"Is it working?" He asked.

She had to think for a few seconds before answering, "Yukino-chan is my sister, I love her whether she hates me or not."

"Right." Hachiman said flatly, not really convinced due to the pause.

Suddenly another voice came in. "Huh Hikigaya?"

This caused the both of them to turn their heads. And there, a couple of female students in Kaihin Sougou High School uniforms. One in front had brown short perm hair, the other had short black hair.

Hachiman recognised who this was, Orimoto Kaori. His classmate from middle school.

"Whoa! It's been so long!" She said.

"Orimoto…" Hachiman softly said, the fury in him instantly started to swell with the memories of his middle school.

" _I heard Hikigaya asked Kaori out."_

" _Oh my God, poor Kaori!"_

" _I'm glad I didn't give him my email."_

" _Hey you creepy shit. All alone huh?"_

" _Too bad for you kid."_

The voices loomed in his head, his stomach felt hollow.

Kaori and her classmate went closer. Kaori said, "Wait, you got to Sobu High?"

"Yeah." He said, his pitch went lower by a bit. Despite being a vigilante to protect innocent people, Hachiman had not intention on meeting the people of his past ever.

"Whoa, a smart guy huh? That's news to me!" Kaori said, then finally she turned to Haruno who was smiling at her.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked him.

"No." He gave a short answer.

"Figures, I knew she was out of your league."

Even though Haruno was on his case notes, that comment was not really appreciated. Hachiman narrowed his eyes.

Haruno then scooted closer to Hachiman, "Is she a friend?"

"A classmate from middle school." He said.

"I'm Orimoto Kaori." The brown haired girl greeted, then she gestured to her current classmate, "This is Nakamachi Chika."

"Good evening." Chika greeted.

"I'm Yukinoshita Haruno. I'm…"

"High school alumnus." He answered for her.

"Aw you're no fun." Haruno teased then turned back to Kaori, "You went to the same middle school as Hikigaya-kun, huh? Got any interesting stories?" Haruno had a cheerful beaming smile that did not leave any refusal.

Hachiman's teeth clenched at that, the anger in him was swelling, his mouth was forming the scowl without them noticing.

"Oh that reminds me. He asked me out once." Kaori revealed to Haruno.

"Oh Hikigaya-kun asked a girl out? Oh tell me more." Haruno giggled.

"Well it was a shocker for me, we did not talk much." Kaori said. "But then, he actually got into a fight."

That news really got Haruno shocked, her giggly face disappeared. "W-What? Hikigaya-kun? A fight?"

No one was noticing Hachiman's eyes being shadowed by his fringe.

Kaori continued the story, "Yeah, he got into a fight with three upperclassmen, but he beat them all up actually. I think there was talk about him fighting another one too. Everyone was scared of him. Like uh, delinquent you know. He had to get suspended, everyone's too afraid-"

The sound of a chair pushed back took everyone by surprise, Hachiman was standing upright with his bag carried with one hand and his tray carried by the other.

"Orimoto." He said to her, standing tall above the rest. His eyes narrowed with his fringe shading them and his mouth forming the scowl, the glare of the Bat.

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked like a mouse.

"Piss off." Hachiman left them and returned his tray before leaving the restaurant. Kaori and Chika just stood there frozen. Haruno gawked at what she had just witnessed, before gathering herself and followed the 'delinquent' who had just left.

Haruno stepping out of the restaurant looked around to find him, looking to her left Hachiman was trudging down the path. Haruno jogged a little to catch up with him.

"Hikigaya-kun! What was that?" She asked as she caught up with him.

"What do you care?" Hachiman said.

"You were a delinquent in middle school?" Haruno tested the thin ice with that question.

"Believe what you will." He stopped and turned to her.

"Oh you were huh?" Haruno said, "Interesting." She really did not concern herself that a couple of high school girls just got told off.

Haruno stretched her arms once more, "Well, that's a nice way to kill some time. Thanks for hanging out with me, Hikigaya. Later."

Haruno left in the opposite direction. Something Hachiman noticed however, it was in the direction to the business district.

He could not pass up the opportunity to get more answers. Someone else has to take over.

* * *

Much further down, Yukinoshita Haruno was strolling down the side walk, a car or two has passed by her. There was something about how she walked, like she was carefree in how she swung her arms, but there was caution in her legs.

As she was about to walk past an alley when a voice called, "Yukinoshita Haruno."

Haruno nearly jumped, she faced the alley but there was no one.

"Hello?" She called out, but there was no response. "Who is that?" She took a step into the alley. Her alarmed eyes scanning every inch of the darkness.

"Who called me?" She took another step in. She had no clue what came after, blackness cloaked her face. An arm held her by the waist and she was lifted up into the air.

"Whaa!" She let out a muffled yell. She felt like was about to fall but she was caught by a pair of arms. The arms set her down and the darkness in her vision left.

She was gasping, trying to calm herself, and she realised she was on the rooftop.

She turned around, and saw who brought her up here. The Huntsman, his red glimmering eyes peering at her. His cape, flowed gently and eerily.

She had only seen him once, but not up close.

"Yukinoshita Haruno." He said her name.

"It's…It's you…" She said under her breath. "What…What do you want?"

"Information." The Huntsman said.

She calmed herself, "With what?"

"Tell me about your parents." He said, his firm voice was gripping her. Haruno was feeling hollow inside when he said.

"W-What about them exactly?" She asked him.

"You are aware of the exposed animal trade in the port along with exposed the pet store named the 'Fauna Foster Store'." Huntsman said.

"You took it down?" Haruno asked, still tensed up by his presence.

"And you are aware of the weapon and drug shipment that came from Gotham City in the States before?" Huntsman did not answer her question.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Every lead to who is managing the trade points back to your parents' company. Yukinoshita Constructions." Huntsman said. He noticed her eye twitched, and the corner of her lip flinched.

"I don't know what you mean." She shrugged instead. "Bringing a beautiful girl all the way up here alone, what trouble awaits for you if I scream?"

"Feigning innocence won't save you." Huntsman snarled. "Considering Dr Achilles Milo was once your lecturer. And we both know what happened to him. And I know who sent him, Roman Sionis."

That shattered Haruno's shield.

"Or you can think on the ramifications should your parents find out that I came to you. Or if your sister find outs." Huntsman added.

"She's got nothing to do with anything. You stay away from my sister you hear me? I'll make you pay if you come close to her." Haruno snapped.

"Spare me the empty threats." Huntsman said, unfazed by Haruno's words.

She glared at Huntsman, he stared right back at her.

Haruno gave in and sighed, "Look, do you think I want to be associated with any of this? I don't even want to know how you found that I was Dr Milo's student."

Haruno then said, "But if you found out this much already, I don't know what my mother will do if she finds out. And me here talking just proved your theory huh?"

The Huntsman noticed her breathing quickened a little. He said to her, "Your mother is behind this."

Haruno's silence made it clear. The Huntsman was quiet for a moment before Haruno spoke, "Before you start making deductions about me, I'll tell you this right now."

Huntsman's silence prompted her to continue, she said, "I don't know much at all. And I wanted no part of my family's dealings. I'm just a…puppet in all this. If I could clip the threads that bind me I would. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"You're afraid." Huntsman stated. Haruno crossed her arms, she was actually ashamed to look at Huntsman in the eye, but she made a small nod.

"But you know I am tipping the scales in things." The Huntsman said.

Haruno was aware of the Huntsman's achievements, especially if it did hit her family's and Sionis's wallets. She'd seen what he can do in the Cultural Festival.

"You help me, I'll help you." The Huntsman said, taking a step forward. His shadow cast over her.

Haruno looked up at the Huntsman, she softly said, "I'm not left with much choice am I?"

"You can choose to do the right thing." He said.

Haruno gave in. "I said it already, I don't know much. But I know my mother is going to make money from something else now. Sionis was paranoid that he sent Milo after you, but the Yukinoshitas don't really care about you, because they are going to be making sales from something else."

"What is it?" The Huntsman asked.

"Something that required my parents to attend public events to meet up with foreign officials. Another thing, my family's company is supposedly having a company party which I have to attend to. And I know that party is not for something good."

"When is it happening?" Huntsman kept his austerity despite learning what Haruno told him.

"On Friday three weeks from now." Haruno said.

"You think they are going to sell something then." Huntsman said.

"What else would they hold a party for? Birthdays?" Haruno sassed a little.

"Who's invited?"

"My guess, Sionis himself."

The Huntsman's scowl grew at that.

"What you don't believe me?" Haruno asked him.

"I'll have contacts to confirm your theory." Huntsman said.

Haruno sighed, fear gripped her heart for a moment, "If she finds out that I-"

"She won't." Huntsman cut her off.

"How will I find you again?"

"I'll find you."

Huntsman turned around heading to the edge of the roof, "Watch for my sign."

"Huntsman!" Another voice got their attention, the vigilante turned around. From another rooftop, brown figure was leaping towards. Landing a few in front of them, Haruno stepped back in shock.

"You again." The Huntsman growled, glaring at the one entering the fray. Nekonee-Chan.

"Huntsman?" Haruno said, confused.

Nekonee-Chan finally realised that who the other woman on the roof was. "Haruno-chan?"

Now the cat lady was looking pissed at the Huntsman and ready for a fight. "What are you doing to her you creep?!"

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **This might be the only time where we will see Kaori. I know some people like her, some people probably want more bashing of her. But sadly she could not really add much for this story. Maybe it came too strong when Hachiman said that to her :/**

 **And I would like to hear your suggestions on the ending of this chapter, should Huntsman confront Haruno first or should he spy on the company instead. It might be too risky with Haruno, but then spying on the company might not get much. IDK**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39 Molossus

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter.**

 **So this one, the fight scene might be a bit unrealistic, but I guess realistic enough for DC. Sorry I try to write it well enough. I do hope people can follow it clearly.**

 **Oh and have a listen to the soundtrack 'Molossus' for you Batman folks, the theme that defines the Batman Begins film.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Molossus

"Why are you here?" The Huntsman said to the cat lady, spacing his leg a little into a stance, his cape covered his arms.

"Answer me. What are you doing with her huh?" Nekonee-chan pointed at him and Haruno. All she got was silence as a response.

Haruno standing at the side, was totally confused and nervous to what would happen. Nekonee-chan stepped forward and held Haruno's arm pulling her away from Huntsman.

"Hey what the-" Haruno almost tripped when Nekonee-chan pulled her. "It's you, Nekonee-chan right?"

"Yes it's me. Are you ok?" Nekonee-chan said with concern, the Huntsman stoically stood on the edge watching Nekonee-chan's protective behaviour towards Haruno.

"I'm fine." Haruno said. "Are you uh-"

"Don't worry I'll get you down nya." Nekonee-Chan did not let her finish, she was leaning forward and too close to Haruno's face, causing her to nearly blush. The Huntsman's eyes were narrowing see the two.

"You don't go anywhere." Nekonee-Chan pointed at Huntsman, she then proceeded to pick Haruno up, much to her protest.

Haruno tried to tell her to stop. "Hey wait I got to talk to hiiiii!" But it fell on deaf ears as Nekonee-Chan leapt off the roof landing on air con units on the building sides, climbing down to ground level with Haruno in her arms.

The Huntsman stood on the edge, observing the cat lady bringing Haruno back down to the ground level with a frown. He did not appreciate her 'ordering' him to stay put, but he decided to not move either way.

He suspected she would call him out as a coward, and she would accuse him of a culprit for running. Nekonee-Chan put Haruno down and climbed back up, interestingly for the Huntsman, Haruno did not run and was keeping her eyes on him from the ground.

Now that Nekonee-Chan had got back up on the roof, she glared at the Huntsman.

"Well?" She demanded from Huntsman.

"Well what?" Huntsman asked back. He took note that her cute, sexy, cat-like persona was gone, he guessed that she might be taking this personally for whatever reason.

"What were you doing to her?" She asked him.

"Getting information from Yukinoshita Haruno, until you messed that up. And I take it you know her personally." Huntsman said.

"Tch." Nekonee-Chan frowned.

"Your clear slip up gave it away." Huntsman said, she glared at him.

"What information?" Nekonee-Chan asked and crossed her arms.

"Things you don't have to concern yourself with." Huntsman said turning his back on her going to leave.

"I don't think so! Hold on!" She leapt over his head and landed in front of him, halting him. "Did you do anything to her?"

The Huntsman composed at her interference said, "Whatever obsession you have with the Yukinoshita Princess, is blinding your judgment."

"Hey, d-don't get the wrong idea ok? I'm not obsessed with her, I just want to make sure that you aren't trying anything like a creep."

"I told you already. I'm not your enemy." The Huntsman said and went past her. "But this isn't your problem."

"What? Hey we're not done." She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Getting touched and shoved like that, the Huntsman was getting very irritated by her. Behind the mask, Hachiman could still see Haruno at the ground, still watching the two up on the roof.

" _Why aren't you leaving? Still in shock?"_ Huntsman thought, _"If this cat lady won't say anything about herself, maybe Yukinoshita might know something."_

Stepping off the edge, Huntsman shot down to the ground, spreading his cape to parachute him down safely. "Hey!" Nekonee-chan shouted.

Haruno jumped a little when the Huntsman flew down right in front of her. He slowly rise up and took a step forward.

"I'm going to ask very specific question." The Huntsman said towering over Haruno.

"O-Ok." Haruno complied shaken by his presence.

"Do you know anyone that was also Dr Milo's student, and has an infatuation with you like-"

"You!" Nekonee-Chan called him leaping down from window ledges to the ground.

"Her." Huntsman stared at the cat lady.

Seeing the Huntsman being so close to Haruno did not sit well with Nekonee-Chan, she was already baring her teeth at him, even her fur was looking riled up.

Ignoring her, the Huntsman stood by Haruno's side. He asked Haruno, "Anyone coming to mind? She called you Haruno-Chan."

Something came into Haruno's mind. "Hmm, well…maybe…is that…that you-"

"Ahh! You get away from Haruno-Chan!" Nekonee-Chan snarled cutting her off.

The Huntsman stared at her, she was looking way too volatile for Haruno's safety. The Huntsman was not going to put Haruno in danger if Nekonee-Chan became too reckless.

"Just go. We'll meet again." He told Haruno to leave. Looking at the vigilante one more time, she ran away from the scene leaving the two back in the alley.

"Tell me something." Huntsman said.

"What dirt bag?" Nekonee-Chan kept her glare on.

"What do you intend to gain putting cat DNA into your system?" Huntsman threw the question at her.

"I-I don't know what nonsense you're talking about." She blurted and crossed her arms.

"Either way, you're not too difficult to figure out." The Huntsman said, causing her to look confused.

"Hah? As if you know anything about me." She retorted.

"I will take a guess then." He said to her. "You swiped Dr Achilles Milo's formula in the national university didn't you?"

"Huh…I…y-you…" Nekonee-Chan stammered. Her hesitation was giving away too much already for him.

"After Dr Achilles Milo was arrested for his experiments, you appeared out of the blue. You changed the owl DNA for cat DNA obviously." Huntsman hit another nail. "You didn't even deny it."

Nekonee-Chan gave him a look, trying to tell him to stop talking.

"Well at least I'm not scaring people all over like you." She pointed at him, "You're like a menace, scaring children and citizens."

"Believe what you will." Huntsman turned around and was about to walk away, his was not going to put up with her any longer.

"I said we're not done." She moved with heightened speed. She grabbed his arm to turn him around. Unfortunately for them, she grabbed his right bicep, still healing from the wound.

Immediate sharp pain was sent through Huntsman's arm, he let out a growl of feral agony. Spinning his body around fast, he had swung his left arm knocking hers away. With Nekonee-Chan's arm stretched out, her armpit was exposed, he used his index knuckle and thumb, striking her in the axillary nerve.

"Aaargh!" Nekonee-Chan made a groaning cry, stepping back away from the Huntsman. "You bastard!"

She quickly felt the aching pain in her armpit area, and it slowly felt numb. She tried rotating her arm, thankfully she was still able to but barely.

"How dare you!" She hissed at him.

"You still do not understand." The Huntsman stood firm, pushing through the fading pain in his arm. He told her he was not her enemy, but now he will put it in a different way.

"Don't _make_ me your enemy." He warned her. Nekonee-Chan spaced her legs for a better balance, her fists clenched.

"I won't tell you again. Stand down," The Huntsman said before whipping out a bladed batarang in each hand, "Or get put down."

" _Come on, do not make this worse."_ Huntsman thought.

Nekonee-Chan did not back down, she said to him. "You brute. You would hurt a girl?"

The Huntsman made a much more fearsome scowl, "You are about to find out."

Nekonee-Chan was not taking that threat from him, and in her eyes, if he knew about her whole deal, the Huntsman is a danger to her and perhaps to Haruno, a danger which needed to be rectified.

She sped in quick, the Huntsman put his left arm to guard, but instead of striking the guarded arm, she wrapped it into an arm lock, forcing him to bend forward and tried to pull him in her direction.

Reacting quickly Huntsman got his left leg to kick her in the side of her knee, tripping her balance and her grip on his arm slipped up. As she stumbled down badly, the Huntsman capitalised to moment, he pulled his arm away from her and a rising right knee headed for her face.

Nekonee-Chan had to bring her hand up, blocking his knee. The Huntsman pulled back and back flipped away from Nekonee-Chan. The Huntsman's red eyes trained on her.

" _That's it."_ The Huntsman held the batarangs in his hands firmly.

It was cat season.

Huntsman threw the batarangs at her in the dark, aiming over her head to intimidate her. The feline lady moved down into crouch to dodge them, her long hair however was not quick, the batarangs easily sliced through the edge of her hair, costing her a good number of strand to fall. As soon as she realised he'd basically snipped her hair a bit, she was about to take him on again.

However the Huntsman charged in first, leaping into the air he got his leg out to deliver an axe kick. She got her arms up to block the attack, pushing Huntsman back. He landed on his feet skidding a few feet away from her to a stop.

Nekonee-Chan jumped up high, climbing up to the rooftop fast. With his grapnel gun, the Huntsman fired a cable up top and followed her. Nekonee-Chan was up on the roof when Huntsman was closing in. Activating the grapnel accelerator he was pulled up even faster, he shot up into night sky.

Nekonee-Chan watched the Huntsman launched into the air, wings spread out in the dark. The Huntsman glided down straight for her, with feet pointing at her to deliver a kick while gliding. To counter his attack, the cat lady lunged up high, knocking him down.

"Argh!" He yelled as he got slammed down on the roof floor. Both of her hands pushed his shoulders down. Nekonee-Chan's eyes was looking a little more primal now, her let out a hiss baring her teeth.

Huntsman leaned forward fast, head butting her on the mouth. She cried out and held her mouth with both hands. Seizing the chance, Huntsman brought his knees to his chest, springing out a pushing kick to get her off him.

He rolled back and got back up on his feet, as did Nekonee-Chan.

Nekonee-Chan turned about and jumped over to the other roof, running off. Huntsman jumping chased after her. The hunt was on.

As the chase went on, it was thankfully around autumn time so not making Huntsman sweat too much. While she was faster than him, he was still able to keep her in his sights. She got on all fours making a big leap over to a lower building. Huntsman stretched out his cape and glided across still keeping up with her. He noticed she was heading east, the buildings reaching skyscraper height were decreasing, and a resort inn structure was coming into view. Nekonee-Chan stopped her running, landing on the ground close to the resort. Some forestry areas scattered around the resort with a wooden fence with a cobble stone base surrounding the resort. .

" _Why the hell are you heading this way?"_ Huntsman gliding down towards her he landed safely a few metres away from her.

Nekonee-Chan got her fists raised charging straight for him. She threw a punch which got knocked away by Huntsman's guarding. Huntsman was going to kick her shin getting her to step back, but she was faster swinging her leg giving a hard roundhouse kick knocking him away from her.

She leapt away high and perched on the fence on all four paws. She only then noticed the hooked cable latched onto the top of the fence, between her paws. Huntsman reeled himself up fast with the grapnel accelerator.

With the speeding momentum from the grapnel gun, the Huntsman shoulder rushed Nekonee-Chan upwards and off her perch and over the fence. In the air the Huntsman grabbed Nekonee-Chan's collar and planted both feet on her abdomen, kicking her down. While Huntsman stretched his cape and landed smoothly, she plummeted down into pool of water.

" _Water?"_

The sound of gasps and shrieks was everywhere. Getting caught up in the hunt, Huntsman now knew where exactly he landed in the inn. The women's hot spring.

The shower heads were in the opposite end of the onsen, the large hot spring itself were on one side of the area with mist emerging above the water surface. And there were at least six women in their twenties in there, getting a soak. Some had themselves wrapped in a towel, the remaining did not. And they all had confused, startled and red faces seeing the Huntsman making his entrance into the bath.

" _Onsen, great. You got to be kidding me."_ The Huntsman scowled.

"You prick faggot bastard!" Nekonee-Chan got up her feet, recovering quickly, completely drenched and pissed. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you for that!"

The other women in the hot spring ran out of the bath in their towels or in their birthday suits. They screamed for help and for someone to call the police.

Huntsman realised this was getting too chaotic and had to end.

Nekonee-Chan jumped out of the water like a panicked cat shaking the water off herself. She eyes were feral and wild, her claws were out, and she got down low.

She growled, "I'll claw you up good!"

The Huntsman got into a fighting stance, "Enough of your madness!"

Nekonee-Chan roared and ran right for him with her claws out, Huntsman had to put a stop to her rampage and ran towards her too with a yell of his own.

As they were about close in to clash, the cat lady pulled back her arm to punch through the vigilante, the Huntsman kicked off the ground and gave a spinning kick.

The Huntsman was successful, kicking her face and she fell to the side painfully. With the impact to the ground, part of a claw was chipped off from one of her digit. The Huntsman decided to pick that up to examine it. A claw that looked almost exactly like a cat, it was surreal.

He remembered his fight with Man-Owl last time, Dr Milo had too much of owl strain concentration and lost himself when he changed. _"Your behaviour is tempered by the formula or what? How much did you poison yourself lady?"_

Nekonee-Chan got up from her hit, looking withered and ruffled, she glared at him again.

Huntsman needed this to stop already, "Stop, this is over. You have to listen to me, you're not well. How much of the cat DNA strain did you add this time?"

"Shut up!" She retaliated, speeding in fast, spearing him hard. She did not let up, grabbing his collar with both hands, and she threw him into the wooden fence wall. His back slammed into the fence knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Ahhh!" Huntsman fell on his knees, but he stood up fast before she could take the chance. Nekonee-Chan got on all fours and sprinted for him.

Taking out his grapnel gun he fired the cable on the fence's top. With the grapnel pulling him up above her head, he got over the fence and ran to make distance away from her.

He turned and Nekonee-Chan coming in fast. He shot the grapnel again, hooking onto a thick tree branch it pulled him away from her further.

Huntsman glided through the forest until he got into a clearing, into the streets.

"Come back here you scum!" An angry yell from behind told him Nekonee-Chan was coming for him.

He needed to quell her volatility, and talking did not work. And if the women from the bath shouted about calling the police, it's going to get worse.

There was one other thing that he could try, only problem was it would take time. He was near enough to the parks around the city to be in range. He took out the batarang with a smaller Bat symbol on the centre, with circles around the symbol. The batarang he was most cautious with.

He pressed the symbol and placed the batarang back in his belt.

Nekonee-Chan shot out of the vegetation and skidded down the road stopping before him. The Huntsman needed to stall her in time.

"All this because you will not heed my warning." He said to her.

"All this because you are a threat." She countered.

"I'm not the one losing myself in the splicing formula taken from Achilles Milo. Your erraticism says it."

"I'm not the one scaring children and picking girls off the ground just so I could get information."

A faint sound of a siren came from the corner and a police car came pulling up to a stop, ceasing Huntsman's and Nekonee-Chan's clash.

Out of the car came two police officers, one was woman in her early thirties, the other was a man in his late twenties.

"It's Nekonee-Chan." The female cop said, instantly recognising her.

"The other one, what is that thing?" The male cop said, unnerved by the sight of the Huntsman. "You two on the street, put your hands up slowly."

" _Shit."_ Huntsman scowled. Nekonee-Chan however had lost all of her aggression, now she looked like she was about to panic by the sight of the police. From a feral cat lady trying to bring down the Huntsman, reduced to a scared girl afraid that she was going to be taken in by the police.

But then, a sound filled the night sky. Something was coming from above, the officers and Nekonee-Chan looked around confused. The sound was becoming clearer, sounding like screeches.

" _About time."_ The Huntsman has called for assistance.

A swarm of Japanese House Bats burst out of the forest, flying all around the people in the vicinity with the Huntsman standing in the centre of it all. The officers screamed in terror, they were completely unprepared for this, disoriented they kept swinging their arms swatting the bats away to no avail.

Nekonee-Chan was frightened, shrinking herself down into the ground trying to hide herself. "Ahhh, make it stop!"

Looking up she could see amongst the swarm of terror, the Huntsman stared at her with his glimmering red eyes amidst the black haze of creatures of the night.

To everyone else, the bat swarm was a nightmare with its horrifying sounds. The Huntsman, it was empowerment with the bat screeches being the rally cry.

"The serum doesn't last long does it?" He took a step forward and bent over getting closer to her face. "I'm giving you a window now, do not cross me ever again."

He fired his grapnel gun up, the cable hooked onto a rooftop and he was hoisted up into the bat swarm. Taking the chance Nekonee-Chan got on all fours and ran into the forest, losing the officers.

Up on the roof, the Huntsman trekked further away from the scene until he took out the batarang and switch off the call, soon enough the bats dissipated.

He can only hope that Nekonee-Chan would take him seriously now. He might not know who she is, but she won't bother him anymore. Hopefully she would stop her nonsense for good.

It was time to head back before more of the police showed up.

* * *

 **Who's Nekonee-Chan? An OC.**

 **Who was the woman behind the cat? Someone who knows Haruno, apparently she went to the same class and hobbies with Haruno such as Aikido. Important thing is, she will not bother the Huntsman anymore. Unless something happens in the future who knows.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	40. Chapter 40 Legend Rises

**Well, this chapter was longer than I expected. Apologies if I missed out any grammar errors. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

" _If you make yourself more than just a man,_

 _If you devote yourself to an ideal,_

 _And if they can't stop you,_

 _Then you become something else entirely."_

* * *

Chapter 40: Legend Rises

The Huntsman traversed over the roofs, the sound of bats in the night were behind him fading away. After a long journey back from the east, Huntsman had returned to where he had hidden his school bag, above Crime Alley.

He held out the item that he had picked up from his fight from his pocket. The chipped off claw piece from Nekonee-Chan. He stuffed it in a pocket of his bag, changed back into his school uniform and climbed back down to return home.

" _Hopefully this will be the last time…Nekonee-Chan will get try to pick a fight with me. What kind of name is that?"_

* * *

When he reached home, he was relieved to see that his family car was absent, indicating that his parents were not back yet.

He silently unlocked the main door and slowly opened the door, he went in without a sound. He could hear the television turned on, showing what he guessed was Komachi's programmes.

He did not really want to deal with his sister at the moment. He peeked out to see Komachi carrying the cat on the sofa preoccupied with her television show. Scepticism told him that told him that she probably was still not pleased with him after they had a blow-up, and would not talk to him.

It reminded him one time when Komachi gave their father the silent treatment, and their father wept trying to get her to talk to him again. To Hachiman that was just…pathetic.

" _Whatever."_ He snuck past her and headed upstairs.

Setting his bag in his room, he went straight for a shower. In the bathroom, the water rained down on him and he thought back on his fight today. _"That cat lady, dammit I had to call in the bats to bail out of there. And the cops saw me, shit."_

Rubbing the shampoo in his hair, another came into his mind as the water rinsed off the shampoo, _"Yukinoshita Constructions party. Have to be ready then, assuming Yukinoshita Haruno can keep her mouth shut then. Their mother, she said her mother was the one behind the whole operation, but where does the father fit in this?"_

One thing's for sure to the Huntsman, _"From this moment on, you're no longer safe."_

His eyes narrowed with vengeful resolve.

" _From this moment on, you're being hunted."_

After his shower, he was back in his room. In a white t-shirt and black shorts, he rolled up his sleeves to his shoulders to let the wound breathe a little better.

Breezing through his textbooks, he finished reading the topics that will be tested in some time. With his laptop on, he went through the cases were still needed to be taken care of.

" _Cat-lady won't be a problem, surely after that tussle, she won't try to mess with me again. Now onto the next thing, the psycho and the party. The Hayamas might be keeping Hayato on a much tighter leash now judging by the fact that he did not appear today, then how will the clown go after him? And how are parents taking it? His mother, a general practitioner and his father, Hayama Hanzo a lawyer…and the legal advisor of the Yukinoshita Constructions."_

Hachiman got his hand to his mouth and he bit on a knuckle, thinking through what he had noted.

" _You're the legal advisor to that company, and your son is being targeted by that clown. Is there a connection? Perhaps not, if she attacked the school when Yukinoshita and her sister was in the area, that clown probably doesn't have a connection with her. That said, his family would probably be keeping a close eye on Hayato this time, along with the police. Unlikely the clown can slip past that much security this time."_

He opened up his email, to the mail that Alfred had sent him. _"Do I really have to ask them about the party's legitimacy? You don't even know if they know about it, well I guess I'll have to ask them to find out."_

A thought snuck into his head, telling him if he kept asking them for information, will it show a lacking of abilities to them? That he might not be on par with the Batman's legend?

" _As if, they were the ones who came to me in the first place."_

He sent his email to Alfred to enquire about the truth of the corporate party. _"If they don't have anything I'll just have to tabs on the office itself. And the Hayamas."_

He leaned back on his seat, with everything set in a waiting game, there was not much else he could do in the meantime, only to wait until the hunt could resume.

Browsing through the internet, one video got his interest. _"A hunting video? New Zealand huh? How the heck did this ended up in my recommendations?"_

He watched the video about a famous hunter travelling to New Zealand and hunting deer trophies in the beautiful mountains, particularly the Red Deer. Next video was in South Africa, the same famous hunter, hunting for antelopes.

" _Hmm."_ He imagined his sister, or the Service Club members being disgusted by animal hunters. But to Hachiman, it was surprisingly intriguing. Perhaps it was because his name had the word 'hunt' in it.

It reminded him of his first hunt, a man eating Killer Croc.

He took out the 'trophies' he had gained thus far, the chipped off claw and the beanie mask.

" _If I have a trophy room in a hunting lodge for the future…if there's a future for...me."_

He shook his head to clear out those morbid thoughts and put the items away. He turned off his laptop and decided to turn in for the night before anyone else in the family came in to bother him.

* * *

The next day, Hachiman was making his way to school, and students gathering as well. Another cop car drove past him, keeping the school zones safe as they can. Hachiman thought, _"Well, my actions got them getting off their asses to begin with."_

As he neared the school gate. A black sedan came from the opposite direction and pulled up, on the other side of the school gate. And out came Hayama Hayato from the passenger seat.

" _The white knight has come back huh?"_ Hachiman watched Hayato slinging his bag over his shoulder properly before heading for the school gate. The black sedan drove off, Hachiman caught a glimpse of the driver, a man looking almost like Hayato with a white shirt and black tie, and having white sideburns.

" _Hayama Hanzo huh? Now you're bringing your son to school. Guess they're keeping things real safe with Hayato now."_

Hayato caught sight of Hachiman, the two shared a look before continuing their way into the school building. Changing into their indoor schools, there was silence between the two of them, with Hayato feeling uncomfortable with it and Hachiman just feeling indifferent.

"Morning." Hayato was the first to speak.

"Morning." Hachiman greeted as well.

"Did uh anything happened yesterday?" He asked, uneasiness in Hayato's voice.

"No."

"I see."

"I take it your parents are lividly worried."

"Um, well yeah. Are yours too?"

"I assume so." Hachiman said. There was another drawn out silence between the two as they went up the stairs. Then Hachiman said, "You remember I told you about how we were being watched by someone in the tennis match?"

"Uh…um…no sorry I don't recall." Hayama sighed.

Hachiman's brows furrowed a little, "Your stalker clown must have been eyeing you this whole time. She must have been planning her assault that long."

Ice formed in Hayato's stomach hearing that, and Hachiman's stoic tone only made that statement even more haunting. He said, "Why? Just why me?"

" _Look how well your charm works."_ Hachiman thought, but said nothing, they were at their classroom already.

Entering the classroom, Yumiko was in her seat and she was on her phone. She had the same band aids as before. She greeted without taking her eyes off the phone, "Morning."

Neither Yumiko nor Hachiman were going to ask Hayato about why he was absent the previous. They greeted and took their seats and they waited for their Sensei. About a couple of minutes, however, Yumiko broke the silence.

"You guys know about the news last night?" She said to the two.

 _Ah shit."_ Hachiman dreaded.

"No. What is it Yumiko?" Hayato got up from his seat.

"This." Yumiko said, still eyeing on her phone. "Something about Nekonee-Chan and the uh, well that person who saved us from the clown and the wrestler guy in the cultural festival."

"What?" Hachiman blurted which got them to turn their head to him.

"There's this video about them." She said showing her phone to them. The two boys stood next to her as she played the video.

It was Nekonee-Chan and the Huntsman staring each other down on the street, Hachiman bit his lip seeing that he was caught on video. The angle of the shot was from the resort's direction, Hachiman's eyebrows furrowed badly.

In the video the police officers came, struck in awe by the sight of the Huntsman and Nekonee-Chan. The sound of bats screeches came from the video, and the screen was filled with a bat swarm with a pair of red eyes glimmering amidst the black haze of a swarm, a shrill feminine cry came from the one taking the video, from the shaky vision it showed that the one taking the video was scurrying back to the resort. And with that, the video came to a stop.

"Whoa…those are bats. Holy crap that's insane." Yumiko drew out the comment. Hayato's jaw was hanging a little.

Hachiman clenched a fist. _"If this gets seen by so many people, people are going to know I'm out there. Is…this a good thing or not?"_

Perhaps with the knowledge that the Huntsman is out there, people will think about a symbol is out there to protect them, and criminals will fear that they will be hunted.

A legend has risen.

Hiratsuka Shizuka entered the classroom after Yumiko had shared them the video and they sat back in their seats.

"Alright morning to you trio." She said sounding tired for the start of the day. "Today's the last day of this school camp nonsense we have to deal with. Stick with your revisions for your exams." She instructed them.

"Are you alright Hayato?" She asked the Sobu prince.

"Uh y-yeah. I'm ok." Hayato nodded.

"Ok, just so you I've been told that your parents called the school. They want us to make sure you go straight home after school, and your mother will be fetching you." Shizuka told him. He responded with a defeated nod.

" _Well, he's basically grounded, for his safety of course. But it doesn't help to find out who that clown bitch is."_ Hachiman thought flipping through his textbooks.

As expected, Hachiman's attempts to search if any one of the students was in fact the culprit in his break and the school staff were not helpful either.

" _Tomorrow the second year students are returning, it's just going to make things such a cluster now."_ Hachiman with hands in his pockets was stalking through the first year corridor, eyeing every student, but it proved no result. _"Where the hell did she get those goons to follow her anyway?"_

The school day ended, with the same stagnation from before. Hachiman with nowhere closer in finding Lady Comedy, he left the school and was on his way back home.

At the bridge above the canal, he began wondering about how the people in the Service Club were holding up. _"Yukinoshita and Yuigahama have not said anything about that request, well I didn't even call them. Hmm, silence might be mean bad news to them. Tobe wanted to be with Ebina. Yeah let me guess, she probably suspected Tobe had feelings for her if he's created move on her before. And she probably never gave two shits about him to begin with. She will want to stay friends, but I doubt that'll happen again. Eh, whatever."_

* * *

As soon Hachiman entered his home, he went to the kitchen and cooked up an omelette to settle his own hunger. After a shower, he was back in his room. He sat on his chair, with his legs propped up on the table, and he was twirling a batarang in his hand. To top it all off, he was wearing his Mark I mask.

"The difference in my mask and theirs, well at least mine is lighter. Hayama should be back home, his parents and the police will be watching over him, will that stop the clown?"

His phone on the table suddenly came to life and rang, Hachiman pulled the mask off his face, got his legs off the table, and picked it up. With caution in his being, he answered the call.

"Hello?" He said.

"Mister Hikigaya." A familiar voice came from the phone.

"Oh." Hachiman breathed out, "Mister Pennyworth."

"Dear boy, just Alfred will do."

Hachiman could almost sense that smirk coming from Alfred. "Uh right, Alfred. Did you get my email?"

"Has I have sir. And we will get to that later, but right now are you busy sir?"

"No, not really why?" Hachiman asked.

"Look into your mask sir." Alfred said, that got Hachiman confused. Taking out the case he opened it and pulled out the mask.

"Yeah I'm seeing it Alfred. But what's going on?" Hachiman held the phone with his shoulder and the side of his face, while he held the mask with both hands.

"Put it on sir." Alfred said, deciding to just follow his instructions, Hachiman placed his phone on the table and put the mask on.

"Can you hear me sir?" Alfred's voice came into the mask which got Hachiman startled.

"What the hell? A-Alfred?" Hachiman stood up from his seat, he turned to his phone to see the call had ended.

"Mister Hikigaya?" Alfred said. Hachiman heard his voice from his right ear. "There should be a button on the right side of your mask."

Bring a finger to his ear, he felt a bump on the right side of his mask. _"When was this here?"_

Pushing it he spoke, "It's a transceiver."

"Quite so sir. Built into the mask." Alfred said.

"This was never mentioned in that instructions paper you gave." Hachiman did not like it that there was a function in the mask that was not disclosed to him,

"Apologies sir."

"No, Alfred I just uh…don't really like unannounced phone calls. If that makes any sense."

"I understand sir. But if you are not too busy sir, could you trouble yourself into taking a visit to Wayne Enterprises?"

* * *

The sun was setting and the Huntsman was out in the city, speeding across the rooftops. Dark blue was filling the sky with a hue of orange from the sun.

With a taller building before him, the Huntsman took out his grapnel gun, firing the cable and got it hooked on the ledge, pulling him up to the top fast.

Once he reached the top, the tower was in sight. Wayne Enterprises Chiba branch, across the street.

"You seriously want me to break in and enter into the Wayne Enterprises building?" Huntsman said while gazing at the building. There was a small hint of uncertainty in him, fighting criminals and sneaking into a smuggler's warehouse was one thing, but not breaking into perhaps the most prestigious company around was something that he anticipated with this venture against crime.

"Well sir it would really be breaking and entering if the owner of the company is granting you permission to let yourself in?" Alfred said to Huntsman over the radio.

Huntsman had to hold back a chuckle nearly escaping his mouth.

"Hmm. First step is to get to the top right Alfred?" Huntsman aimed his grapnel gun.

"Yes sir." Alfred answered. Huntsman launched the cable up high hooking onto the lowest eagle gargoyle. Perched on the gargoyle, the Huntsman said, "Starting to like these gargoyles."

Alfred remarked, "You similar interests are almost uncanny sir."

"You going to tell me what I'm going to be doing inside Alfred?"

"All in good time Mr Hikigaya, a surprise if you will."

"You know, I'm starting to like your sass." Huntsman said, with no hint of any amusement.

Alfred did not let up, "Pleased to hear that at least one of us does sir."

Huntsman looked down the streets below him so far away from his feet. _"Shit man…come on you've done this before quit your bitching."_ Firing the line up to the next gargoyle up above, Huntsman climbed even higher. He soared up the building with each vantage point until the final climb, the top ledge of the building.

With the boost from the grapnel accelerator, Huntsman was sent up into the air. With a graceful front flip he landed on Wayne Enterprises tower roof. Air pipes and air con units scattered, with a roof access door opposite him.

"Alright I'm on the roof." Huntsman said, finger on the side of his mask.

"You should be seeing a ventilation shaft by the left corner." Alfred instructed him. Huntsman did as told, creeping silently towards the vent.

Only thing between Huntsman and a passage through the vent system, was the grill. _"Alright let's get you out of the way."_

Huntsman got down, he held the grill by the corner with both hands and started. With some strength in his arms pulling the grill, it started to creak out and gave way a little. But the bolts holding down the grill were still intact. _"Come on, come on."_

Leaning back, he used more of his strength pushing through the biting ache in his right arm. With one final yank, the bolts flew out its place, and Huntsman ripped out the grill of the vent.

"Aargh. Tch." Huntsman shook his right arm, easing the ache in it while his left arm held onto the ripped off grill. Setting the grill aside he got down low and stared at the vent, pitch blackness.

" _Dammit I can't see shit."_ Huntsman took out a small flashlight, lighting the cuboidal tunnel before him.

"Ok Alfred, I'm in the ventilation system, where do I go from here?" Huntsman asked sneaking through the tight passage.

"In about seven metres the vent will be going to a down slope." Alfred said, watching him from the Batcave, guiding him with the tracker in his equipment. The Huntsman took a deep breath, and crept in further.

The tight space thankfully did not get the better of him, considering he had battled with a crocodile once in close quarters.

Interestingly the vent was not as dusty as he was expecting it to be, and the air flowed chilling him with the autumn breeze.

Soon the bend came in sight, the Huntsman went down head first, sliding down the shaft on his belly with his arms holding the sides of the vent slowing his descent.

"I imagine a child would have fun in this slide." Huntsman whispered crawling in deeper down the hole.

Alfred made a quip again, "I'm sure you would know sir."

Huntsman rolled his eyes at that comment about him, getting up from his chest he ventured in deeper. "Now where do I go Alfred? There's like a T-junction ahead."

"Go to the left." Alfred said, and the Huntsman did. "About ten metres there should a vent cover on the bottom."

"Ok, making a move." Huntsman snuck in through tunnel further. Taking a left he moved down ten metres seeing the grate. There was no light coming from the cover, indicating that whatever room below was not in use.

"Let yourself in sir." Alfred said. Huntsman held the cover with both hands and pushed down hard. To his slight surprise, he pushed it through with ease. He took the cover away, setting it on the tunnel.

He poked his head out, seeing the room upside down in the dark. It was a huge office, a luxury table with a wide monitor screen by the large window with a leather seats on one side and a single office chair. A massive bookshelf in one end of the room, and a bar of all things in the other end with all brands of expensive spirits.

"This is it?" Huntsman whispered.

"Yes." Alfred gave him the okay.

Dipping his head lower, he sneaked out of the vent, with a flip he landed on his two feet in a crouch. "Alright I'm in."

"The computer Mr Hikigaya." Alfred told him. With ghostly steps, he got behind the desk, and turned on the CPU. The screen lit up showing the Wayne Enterprises logo.

"Standby sir." Alfred began inputting the override for the computer. A couple of seconds later a black window opened up with Alfred's override code was being in use. Huntsman sat down on behind the office desk, taking the sights of the massive room despite being in the dark.

A voice in the computer without warning broke the silence in the room, "Welcome Mr Wayne."

"Now what?" Huntsman asked.

"There is a cable on the left side of the monitor, plug it into your mask." Alfred said. That got Huntsman confused, his eyebrows scrunched up a little.

"What do you mean plug it into my mask?" He asked the butler.

"Ah right, in the back of your mask, at where the stem would be sir."

Huntsman made one careful scan around the room, with no sign of cameras around he pulled the hood off his head and took off his mask.

Even though no one was in the office, Hachiman made himself shrunk in the chair he was sitting on, turning the mask around Hachiman, he began to feel around the mask for anything that would concern plugging a cable into it.

Around the lower part of the mask, he finally felt what appeared to be a triangular lid. Sliding it off, there it was. A single prong jack.

" _Seriously when was this here? Man."_ Hachiman bit his lip.

"Mr Hikigaya can you hear me?" Alfred's voice then came out from the monitor on the desk. Assuming there was a microphone from the computer Hachiman answered.

"Alfred?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok I see the jack, I'm plugging it in." Hachiman took the cable and plugged it into the mask. "Now will you tell what we are doing here?"

"Updating a software sir." Alfred said.

"Software?" Hachiman asked.

"You will see it in a few moments."

Hachiman sighed and leaned back on his seat. He thought what it would be like, if he actually earned this seat, but it was just wishful thinking.

"So," Alfred struck the conversation, "Back to the case regarding Yukinoshita Constructions."

"Right, I've learned about a corporate party from the elder daughter in the family. Haruno Yukinoshita." Hachiman said. "She suspects her family is going to be conducting a sale and the party is a front."

"And you trust this source?" Alfred questioned him.

"Not entirely, but when I mentioned her younger sister she got really defensive, that was something she couldn't hide. Perhaps there's some merit amidst the fog in her words."

"I see."

"And the best part, she mentioned Roman Sionis. That's why I wanted to ask you guys if Roman is really going to be attending?" Hachiman said.

"Well unfortunately or fortunately, Roman is currently behind bars in Blackgate Prison." Alfred informed him.

Hachiman's eyes narrowed learning that. "Hmm, so Roman might not be coming. But that doesn't mean the party isn't happening. I take it you guys don't have that much else regarding Yukinoshita Construction's party."

"Afraid not sir." Alfred said.

"Ah dammit. Shit." Hachiman was a little irked, having struck nothing.

"Mister Hikigaya." Alfred made a gentle scolding.

"What?"

"Manners sir."

"Seriously?" Hachiman's eyebrow raised.

"Manners makes a man sir. It brings you to far places."

"Um…ok." Hachiman said. _"I give manners to those who have it coming."_

"Uh Alfred, do you know anything about Hayama Law Firm?" Hachiman changed the subject.

Alfred answered, "Not really Mister Hikigaya."

"Hanzo Hayama is the legal advisor of Yukinoshita Constructions, from what I know the two families have a history together. And when you told me about Yukinoshita Constructions, I'm suspicious about his deal with them."

"So you think Hanzo Hayama has been keeping Yukinoshita Constructions on the legal side to the public."

"Possible, either he's with them willingly or he's on their payroll, or they making him cooperate." Hachiman chose not to tell him more, particularly on the part about Lady Comedy and Hayato.

"What is the Yukinoshita daughters to you Mister Hikigaya?" Alfred asked, "I'm aware that Yukino Yukinoshita is a friend of yours."

Hachiman's stomach felt hollow hearing Alfred, but he formed his answer, "We're not really friends, she doesn't see me as one. We're, club mates at best. Why?"

"Merely concerned if the knowledge that your friend's family are not what they seem troubling you." Hachiman could hear the slight worry in Alfred.

Hachiman thought for a while before letting out a sigh, "Yukino and I aren't friends. I-I…tch. I got to stop them. They let criminals into the city to smuggle and make money out of it. I was lucky enough to get out alive from I saw those smugglers years ago, if another person was not so fortunate it's on them. I have to do this."

There was a few seconds of silence before Alfred asked another question, "And where would that leave Yukino and Haruno sir?"

Hachiman brought his hand up, squeezing his eyebrows. "Away from bad people at least."

A beep sounded off from the screen. Alfred said, "Looks like the update's complete. Try it on now, it's safe to remove it."

Hachiman pulled the cable off the mask, and slowly fitted it mask back onto him.

The Huntsman noticed nothing different from his view, "What's the change Alfred?"

"Try turning on the button on the left side of the mask." Alfred said. And Huntsman did.

Immediately his field of view lit up, everything looked like a mix of monochrome and blue. An inaudible pulse was emitted from the mask, a sound wave spreading all over him. Mapping out everything in the room, and beyond. Huntsman could the storey below him, and further more. He could see an office lady walking down the corridor below him to the elevator. Just before it all faded away, another pulse came, the inaudible soundwave spread across mapping everything in sight again.

In addition to that, the computer on the desk was highlighted in yellow, along with the power cables running through walls. Outside the room, he could see the light installations, electrical wiring and a security camera on the corner of the hallway, all highlighted in yellow.

"Whoa, whoa." Huntsman looked all around him, "What the heck is this Alfred?"

"The upgrade for your mask sir, it wasn't ready at the time I've delivered it to you. Too many problems initially." Alfred said and began explaining Huntsman's new vision.

"It's a vision mode combining the detection of electromagnetic fields, and the utilization of echolocation. It will show what is running on electricity and what is moving around the area. EMF and sonar."

Hachiman held back his excitement being able to see so much all around in the dark, "Sonar? Like a…"

"Submarine Mr Hikigaya." Alfred said.

"Like a bat." Hachiman made the connection. "Thank you Alfred. With the birthday gift and this. And I didn't get you guys anything."

"I believe I could speak for Master Wayne that your contribution in keeping Chiba safe is more than enough." Alfred smiled.

Huntsman switched off the computer. He jumped up hanging onto the vent and pulled himself the tunnel. He made his way back up onto the roof.

With that, he left Wayne Enterprises tower, along with an upgraded mask. _"So what do you call the vision mode that can detect all around you...detect...Detective mode...nah, no this is…hmm… Hunter's Vision?"_

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. So Hachiman's got a new vision mode on his mask. If it's hard to picture what his vision mode is like, take a look at the game Splinter Cell Blacklist. In the multiplayer mode Spies Vs Mercs, the spy can use EMF goggles or Sonar goggles, Hunter's vision is a combination of the two.**


	41. Chapter 41 Monster In The Shell

**Ok, here it is, the next chapter. This one honestly felt the most fragmented and disjointed, mainly because of the next arc regarding mainly rushing up the Service Club coming back and the student council president election mixing in with these new elements.**

 **The biggest problem was that this Hachiman was still disconnected in school centered matters, so he can't really get invested in the matter.**

 **Another thing to note is that 5** **th** **October is my Army enlistment date, if I'm not able to finish by then, chapters will most likely come in less frequent.**

 **Hope this chapter will still hold up, or if there's suggestion on different things.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

" _Is it bright where you are?_

 _Have the people changed?_

 _Does it make you happy? You're so strange._

 _And in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame._

 _We can watch the world devoured in its pain."_

Smashing Pumpkins – The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning

* * *

Chapter 41: Monster in the shell

The Huntsman standing over an exterior stairwell of an office building watched his prey down below.

Two men in their twenties wearing white shirts and office pants and were minding themselves by the side of the pathway of an isolated street. A woman in a green jacket and blue jeans, and a little younger than the men, looking a little lost and she cautiously approached them.

She stood rather close for one of the men's personal space, she appeared to be asking them for directions, perhaps to a bar or a club.

One of the men pointed to a direction, the lady bowed in thanks as was about to leave when the other man stepped beside her, perhaps asking if she would join the men instead as he put an arm around her. The woman took the arm off her and stepped away while facing them, telling she would rather, but the men still continued trying to convince to join them.

She was looking very timid now, backing away from them and she refused them again. The men still bothered her, asking her one more time.

A shroud of black and red descended slowly behind the woman, the men caught sight of it and froze on their tracks. Seeing their surprised faces, she turned around seeing the black hooded figure slowly rising up taller than her.

The Huntsman stood there with a glare, the men suddenly stepped back daunted by the sight. The woman turned around and gasped.

Huntsman stood there unmoving and the glare still unshaken. Thinking that this hooded person had rescued her, she squeaked out a thank you and was about to move past him to escape the ordeal.

But out of nowhere, the Huntsman stuck out a hand, gripping her by the shoulder firmly causing her to yelp in surprise. Holding her in place, the Huntsman turned his head and stared at her.

"Return the phone. Now." Huntsman commanded her. The timid expression on her face soon turned to an irritated one. Seeing no way out of it, she made a tsk. She pulled out the phone that was in her pocket.

Seeing it now, one of the men reached into his own pocket, realising it was empty. The woman held out his phone and Huntsman took it out of her hand. Releasing his grip on the pickpocket, she instantly ran. Huntsman tossed the phone back to its original owner.

"Stay off the streets." Huntsman said to the men before turning around, firing the grapnel gun above his head, reeling himself back up to the summit above.

" _Thank the lord I have that electric field vision, wouldn't have seen her stealing that phone from him."_ Huntsman traversed across the rooftop, returning back home. _"Tomorrow the second year students are coming back, that's a headache inbound."_

* * *

In the morning, Hachiman was dragging his feet on the road to school, he had not been able to talk much with his family, if at all. He had not really shared a conversation with his sister, it was either because he had nothing to talk about with her, or perhaps she was still giving him the silent treatment which quite frankly did not bother him that much.

" _Why do you keep running circles with this thing in your head?"_

He noticed that some of the second year students were approaching the school as well. They have returned from their Kyoto trip. He stepped into the school building, changed into his indoor shoes began heading up to his classroom.

Once he peeked over the door however, he noticed the drastic change in atmosphere between the students. It was too silent, the main clique were seated and were not really conversing, at all.

Hearing footsteps from far behind, he turned to see Miura Yumiko coming up from the stairs and coming up to him. She was still wearing that black hoodie of hers, but she had removed the band aids on her face, showing the bruise on her nose and the faded cut on her cheek.

"Morning." Yumiko gave the respectful greeting.

"Morning." He greeted back.

"So how's the uh, how's your arm?" She asked. She could not really tell since he was wearing the school uniform.

"Better, still got to let it heal." Hachiman slowly swung his arm, "And your nose?"

"Well, it's not getting worse, there's that." But then she closed her eyes and dragged out a sigh, "I don't how I'm going to show my face to my friends."

"Are you talking about them commenting on your face, or them asking what happened the past few days?" Hachiman asked.

"Kind of both." Yumiko said, shaking her head thinking about it, "Maybe we'll just have to leave it to Hiratsuka-sensei to do the explaining. And we still don't know anything new about that psychopath."

But once she went past him and got to the classroom door, she caught on with the lethargic aura that the classroom was giving.

Yumiko turned to look at Hachiman, the two shared a glance before they entered the classroom. Kakeru, Ooka, and Yamato were sitting in their respective seats, they were chatting amongst themselves. Yui was looking back and forth between the boys and girls in her clique, she had a look of worry, confusion, and guilt.

And Hina was staring at her own desk, looking listless, lost, like hollow emptiness. She was not engaged in the clique at all.

Kawasaki Saki and Totsuka Saika looked the same however. Hachiman and Yumiko sat down and Hayato was the last to enter.

Seeing the state that his clique was in, Hayato's eyes saddened even more. And Hachiman noticed it, making him wonder if Hayato knew this was coming.

He silently took his seat. Everyone was keeping to themselves, the boys were able to strike a conversation, mainly sharing to Hayato about what happened during the Kyoto trip, but the girls were not talking at all.

Hina looked like she had just shut off everyone, Yui was looking stressed out with this situation. Yumiko was sticking to her textbooks.

Hachiman with his head propped up by one hand watched the tension in the clique, the clique's own world had changed. Everything's changed, their world that wished to maintain the status quo could no longer be.

From the chain mail, to Yumiko's attack in the abandoned warehouse, to the cultural festival disaster, the assault on the 'Sobu Trinity', and now this.

If Hachiman had one guess, it would be that the confession deal between Hina and Kakeru went downwards to the pit. He suspected that maybe Hina knew about Kakeru's feeling but she wanted everything to stay the same.

Yumiko decided to brave it and said, "So…I assume you guys enjoyed your time better than we did."

Yui turned around from her seat face Yumiko behind, "Uh well, I guess that we-" She involuntarily gasped seeing the scar on Yumiko's cheek. "What happened to your face?"

That got everyone's attention, and Yumiko was ticked at Yui for blowing the whistle, she whispered, "A little louder why don't you huh? The-"

"Whoa." Kakeru boisterous voice stole the spotlight, "That looks nasty. What happened?"

Hayato quickly tried to quell the moment, "Now, Tobe that's not-"

"Tobe, just stay out of it." Yumiko grimaced hard, but putting pressure on her cheek from the facial expression caused her to instantly regret it from the sharp pain she received.

She cupped the cut on her cheek, "Ah, ow."

The hand which was on her cheek felt a spot of wetness, the scar had opened up again. Yumiko got her hand away from the ripened cut, a small bead of blood rolled down her cheek to her chin.

"Yumiko are you ok?" Yui asked, her hands at her chest. Yumiko did not answer, instead, she dug into her bag and took out a pair of alcohol swabs. She got up from her seat and headed for the door.

But just when she was about to exit, Hiratsuka Shizuka stepped in blocking her.

"Miura?" Shizuka saw the bleeding cut on her face and Yumiko quickly covered it with a hand. Shizuka softly sighed, "Go wash it and come back."

Yumiko nodded and left. Shizuka went up to the podium and set her books down. Shizuka turned her eyes to Hachiman, he never kept his eyes off her while she kept looking at him. He could see what she was going to do and leaned back in his seat.

" _This is going to end well."_

Shizuka cleared her throat, "Morning class, I hope you have enjoyed your trip. I'll have to get to the point. Unfortunately, I have to start the day with horrible news before we begin the class." She took another breath, "Our school had been attacked again."

Gasps and murmurs rose up from the students until Shizuka silenced them, "Ok, ok quiet down. Regrettably, injuries were suffered. And the assailant who was identified to be the same suspect that led the attack on the school during the cultural festival had escaped." She paused for a second, "Now the police are handling the situation, and the school is urging students to please return home straight after school hours and club hours."

Everyone was silent in their seats,

Hachiman pinched his eyebrows, _"It's going to be a mess trying to find her now."_

With that announcement over, Shizuka carried on the lesson.

* * *

After the schedule for the day had ended, Hachiman was quick to leave the classroom before Yui could get a chance to see him. He was at the ground level, at the vending machines. His finger was hovering over the button to click for MAX Coffee, but instead he clicked on the chrysanthemum tea can.

He watched the city's horizon from the stairwell he was on. _"Hmm, so despite the bad blood between Yukino and her family, she doesn't know anything according to Haruno, who is not exactly a trustworthy source. Yukino could have called the police on them by now if she hates criminals, but since she hasn't yet does that mean she's truly ignorant? Well…I guess that's true, she is sort of ignorant in one thing or another."_

Hachiman was at the door to the Service Club room. He figured he could spend a little time in there, to check in on them, and to prevent Shizuka from getting suspicious if he did not show up.

He could Yui's voice chatting with Yukino. "Also, you heard the crepe place by the station is like super delicious?"

"Really?" He heard Yukino's voice.

"Let's go sometimes, Yukinon."

Even if the clique in the class was in disarray, Yui and Yukino still had their haven in the Service Club.

Hachiman opened the door, presenting himself to them. Their chatting ceased when Hachiman entered in the clubroom.

Silence filled the room as Hachiman slowly set his bag down took his seat. Yukino spoke out, "So you came, been a while Hikigaya-kun."

"Welcome back Yukinoshita, Yuigahama." Hachiman greeted, his head thinking back on what Alfred said.

" _Manners makes a man sir."_

He decided to copy what Yumiko had said, "So, I assume you enjoyed your time better than I did."

Yukino and Yui flinched a little at that.

"You going to tell me about the outcome of the request?" Hachiman asked Yui, though he was quite certain what had happened.

"Uh…w-well…" Yui tried saying something.

Yukino decided to speak for her. "We've carried out Tobe-kun's request. In the Kyoto trip, we've set up the place where Tobecchi could confess to Ebina-san. However, Ebina-san rejected him, saying that she will never ever see him that way and ran away."

Yui kept staring at her feet, looking so uncomfortable. Hachiman noticed, there was a sliver of suspicion and he was going to let them know.

After a few seconds of silence, he said to Yui. "You knew this would happen?"

Yui stammered waving her hand in protest, "What? N-No I wouldn't, I wouldn't know."

"Ok allow me to rephrase that." Hachiman said, "You had a good idea of what Ebina thought of Tobe?"

"I…well…" She was reduced to silence. She was so caught up then in the emotions of playing cupid the consequences were unforeseeable to her.

Yukino sipped on a cup of tea and answered, "We had some predictions that the outcome would be so. But we still carried out Tobe-kun's request."

"Was that what you were aiming for?" Hachiman asked Yukino with deceptive manners. "To shatter the clique?"

Yui looked incredibly down at that, "No. D-Did we do this to them?"

He could see Yukino looking uneasy by that, she calmly said, "Tobe-kun came to us to help his request. The aim of this club was to do our best to help the people who come to us to grow."

"In this case Yukionshita?" Hachiman asked, a deceptive politeness was hidden in his voice. _"Jeez, how the hell does Alfred keep up this speech pattern?"_

"Tobe-kun was being honest with his feelings. He was being truthful to himself, and not forming a superficial front." Yukino said.

"But is this really better for them Yukinon?" Yui turned to her, filled with so much doubt. "They are not getting along now I think."

Yukino then said, "If this is what it takes to break them apart, perhaps their shallow relationships did not have any merit then."

Hachiman remained passive, not showing any sign of agreement of objection to her words. He just stayed silent.

Yukino straightened up and asked him, "Hikigaya-kun?" He turned to her.

"What do you take out of this?" She asked with her eyes trained on him. She sipped her tea again.

Hachiman's voice was deceitfully calm. "You almost make it sound like the Service Club is playing God, almost. Passing judgement on relationships that count and those that don't. And everyone else should follow."

That got the two stiffened up, Yukino said, "Hikigaya-kun, please remove that delusion of yours. We're not playing God at all. We've simply set up the stage for Tobe-kun. We've helped Tobe-kun grow from this."

"A theatre for Tobe was a mousetrap for Ebina." Hachiman said, "And you intend for them to grow by shattering the bonds you perceive as superficial?"

"You do not have the same agreement?"

"With what?"

"Superficiality Hikigaya-kun." Yukino said.

Hachiman took out his phone, "It's not really any of my business. I'm not saying I'll do what they do, I just understand why they are this way. But again, it's none of my concerns."

Yukino had a frown on her dainty lips, her eyes almost had a look of betrayal. "Hikigaya-kun, I thought you detest it."

"When I did I say that?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow. "I just said I know why they keep it up in their relationships."

Hachiman went back to surfing the net in his phone. There was one thing however that he did not like from this outcome. With the clique not together, the criminal in school could be picking off Hayato much easier now, if the police did not pull through.

Yui kept looking back and forth between Yukino and Hachiman, but settled with staring at the desk straight down.

A knock on the door got everyone's attention. Hiratsuka Shizuka entered, "I'm coming in. I know it's not exactly the best of times, but I got a job for you guys."

"What is it?" Hachiman put his phone away and asked, another request was something he did not really need, but he bet that Yukino and Yui would be taking the request to occupy their minds.

"Come on in." Shizuka looked over her shoulder. And with that, Shiromeguri Meguri came in the clubroom.

With hands together, Meguri smiled, "We'd like your help in something."

"Shiromeguri-senpai?" Yukino said. The student council president turned to the entrance, gesturing someone else to come in. And in she came.

A female student whom Hachiman would guess is a first-year student. She had shoulder length hair and she was wearing a pink cardigan under the school uniform.

"Oh Iroha-Chan." Yui greeted.

"Yui-Senpai, hello." The new girl said, hands behind her back looking cute and sweet.

"Yahallo. Long-time no see."

Hachiman remained passive, slightly on the stoic side. Seeing him, Iroha gave a sweet cutesy smile. She and Meguri sat down and explain their situation.

"The student council president candidacy?" Yui asked.

"Yeah." Iroha nodded, noticing Hachiman eyeballing her, she said, "I bet you're thinking I don't look the part."

Hachiman did not really want to entertain that with an answer, either Iroha continued looking filled with cuteness energy. "I get that a lot, I can tell."

"Well then, what is the issue here?" Yukino holding a cup of tea asked, bringing back Meguri and Iroha's attention.

Meguri answered for Iroha. "Ah right. Isshiki-san is running for president." Her eyes looked to the side a little sheepish, "But uh, we like uh, we'd rather she did not win."

Hachiman's eyes slanted, Yui had a look of enquiry. "Huh? You do not want to be president?"

"Then why take part in the election?" Yukino asked.

"Well, I didn't volunteer for the post." Iroha said, "People entered me without me asking." She had a finger on her lip, "I guess I stand out in a bad way? I mean I'm the soccer team's manager and get along with Hayama-senpai and the gang, so I think I built up an image without realising it."

"You need at least thirty people to nominate you to become a candidate. That is quite an elaborate prank." Yukino said.

"Either that or you are that well respected." Hachiman added.

"I'll give the culprits a good talking to, of course." Shizuka, arms crossed and leaning on the wall said.

"Assuming you know you they are." Hachiman turned to her.

"Do you guys have an idea of what to do?" Meguri said.

"Lose the election?" Hachiman said as if it was such an obvious answer.

"Ah well, Isshiki-san is the only candidate now."

"So we would then need a vote of no confidence?" Yukino suggested.

"Ah but that would make me super lame!" Iroha objected with a slight whiny tone.

" _Hmm."_ Hachiman spoke out, "If you still want to save face, then if she loses due to a reason that is not herself then that could work. Say if the one giving your campaign speech sucked badly, then no one is going to hold against her.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, Hachiman looked around, Yui, Meguri and Iroha had wide eyes. Shizuka was staring at him, after what he told her in the alleyway, a cynical thought crept into her mind saying that she knew Hachiman would come up with something like this.

"What?" Hachiman everyone looking at him.

"And who will make that speech?" Yui's eyes went down and ask. "That doesn't sound nice."

"Anyone's who's willing to do it." Hachiman shrugged.

"I can't approve of such methods." Everyone turned to Yukino, looking sternly at him.

"What would you do then?" Hachiman said in a neutral voice, not bothering to ask her why instead.

Seeing Hachiman's stoic appearance, she slackened and said to Meguri and Iroha, "I think we have no choice but to back a different candidate and have them win."

"If someone wanted the position they would have announced their participation by now." Hachiman countered. "You are going to get someone else to step up to such a task, it's almost like a conscript or something like that."

"In the end, someone is going to have to bite it whether it's appealing or not. Either an indirect loss of confidence or someone getting conscripted so to say, into becoming president. And everyone else gets away scot-free." Hachiman said his final piece.

Hearing that Yukino fell silent, her shaking fists hidden under the desk.

Shizuka then stepped in, "Looks like we won't get a conclusion now. We should try some other day."

" _How will trying some other day give a different result than now?"_ Hachiman thought.

"Okay." Meguri and Iroha got up from their seats and left. Hiratsuka Shizuka was about to leave as well, however Yukino stopped her.

"Who's winning now?" Yukino asked.

"Wining what?" Yui asked Yukino.

"The competition to decide who is better equipped to help other people and their problem." Hachiman answered and eyed his teacher, "Which I wanted no part of."

"The winner can order the loser to do anything they want." Yukino finished. The two remaining suddenly remembered about it.

"Oh that's right!" Shizuka said. "Um well, I could give my judgmental and prejudiced evaluation for now."

"That's fine." Yukino quickly said. _"Yeah of course its fine, she will be in favour of you obviously."_ Hachiman almost rolled his eyes.

"If we look at the results, I'd say Hachiman is on top. But long term vision wise, Yukinoshita is in the lead. Though, Yuigahama's contributions is vital in keeping this club afloat." Shizuka gave her assessment.

"So there's no clear victor yet?" Yukino asked.

"Looks that way."

"So it's not a problem that our opinions differ then?" Yukino asked, she was sounding like her cold self again, "That there's no need for him and I to have the same methods."

"Well then, what will this do to the club activities?" Shizuka said to the club president.

"Members can participate if they wish." Yukino said. Hearing Hachiman decided to stand up, as if he was given the okay from the president.

Yui looked surprised and saddened. Yukino was looking cold with a hint of dejected betrayal. "I thought we both hated superficiality, more than anything."

At the door, Hachiman said to her, his stoic nature had not faltered, "Maybe you've never understood me. To whatever solution or whomever you're going to get for the student council presidency, good luck." And he left the clubroom.

He was not going to burden himself with Yukino's refusal on his ideas, nor the mantle of the student council president. Whatever answer the Service Club was going to have, so be it.

* * *

After a night into the city and when the next school day, he was given the answer.

Hachiman found himself sitting opposite Shizuka in the faculty office after the day had ended for school. She was chewing on a nicotine gum facing Hachiman, looking professional.

"Yukinoshita came to me this morning. Said she was going to run for student council president." Shizuka gave the news to him.

"That so? Ok." Hachiman said still looking unaffected. "This is what you called me here for?"

"Hikigaya, what will you do?" Shizuka crossed arms asked.

"Am I supposed to do something?"

"Only you know the answer."

"Nothing? I mean if you go by qualifications, she's the probable top."

"Oh I'm sure." Shizuka set the gum in her molars. "If the school learns about it, they'll be overjoyed. Especially what happened in regards to recent events."

"They don't know yet? You didn't tell them?" Hachiman straightened his back.

"Nope. But I'll ask again. Hikigaya, what will you do?" Shizuka had a look on her face, like she was anticipating what he would say.

"Nothing. It's her choice. If that's what she wants, that's what she wants." Hachiman leaned back.

Shizuka made a very slow blink, disappointment had hit her. "I see. Well just wanted to let you know, you can go now Hikigaya."

He got up and was about to leave until Shizuka stopped him first, "You know I've been thinking about what you told me back then."

Hachiman stopped and turned to her, she continued, "And I want to ask, is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Hachiman looked at her in the eye, he almost wanted to, almost. "No."

Shizuka nodded, and finally he left the office.

* * *

Back on the ground floor, Hachiman was at the school locker. _"She wants to take the mantle and not got someone else to dirty their hands for her, fine. Either way, I don't think she would be aware about her family's secrets if she decided to become student council president."_

He took off his indoor shoes and was about to open the locker when a cutesy voice filled the silence, "Senpai?"

He turned and greeted, "Isshiki."

She walked up to him, looking like the air-head with hands by her back. "Uh…I would just like to know, how is the request coming along?"

"You needn't worry. Yukinoshita will be participating in the candidacy. She'll probably be voted to be president." Hachiman answered.

Iroha made a sweetly blink in her eyes, realising her problems had been solved. "Oh, oh I see. Well that's good then, thank you very much. Nobody's been willing to help me."

"Don't thank me. Thank Yukinoshita." Hachiman held up his indoor shoes to put them in his locker.

"Oh I will, thanks well again." Iroha bowed, but something else came into her mind. "Wait there's something I wanted to ask though?"

"What?"

"Um, well it's the thing with you and Yui-senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai." Iroha nervously said, "Why are you like um…you know…so…"

"So…" Hachiman opened his locker, eyeing her while she tried to find the words she was looking. What he did not see coming was a click from his locker, then immediately a fine sharp pain slip through his uniform and entered his chest.

He looked down seeing a small syringe's needle stuck in him, with whatever contents was in it the syringe was now in him.

His eyes instantly turned wide shocked when he heard the voice behind him.

"Why so serious?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **So…I'm sure this revelation is not really surprising to many people.**

 **But let's see where the next chapter takes, maybe it will be a coaster ride for our characters. Or maybe they'll just drop dead…HAHAHAHAHA!**


	42. Chapter 42 One Bad Day

**Okay...so I'm aware that some of you guys don't like their 'best' girl to be taken in the negative direction which I had intended for her.** **From the start of introducing Lady Comedy, the villain was planned to be someone from the female Oregairu cast, and she needed to be someone to fit in the MO.**

 **Admittedly I kind of have a fascination in some fan fictions where they take a beloved female lead into a villain, so I kind of wanted to try that as well.**

 **But I've been told that she's a special case when it comes to the villains which require more care, so here's a little something for you guys, a small chapter for 'best' girl for some.**

 **Whether you'll appreciate this take on her, or get unhappy with what happens, the direction on Iroha being a villain is here to stay.**

 **Big thanks to BlackPsych (thanks a ton man), smilingsamurai and Omnifiction with these ideas for Iroha.**

 **Well please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 42: One Bad Day

"You!" Hachiman turned around and saw Iroha giggling with her hand covering her mouth, a cute girly giggle.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, I didn't kill you. You are just going to take a very good nap." Iroha winked, her giggly mouth still covered by her hand.

Hachiman's breathing turned labored, his legs quivered and weakened. The light in his vision was fading away. "You…"

Iroha removed her hand, revealing a thick red makeup grin around her lips. Her eyes looking at him with such intense madness.

"You…" Hachiman raised a fist, trying to swing it at Iroha. "You…"

Iroha grabbed the fist coming her way and clasped it together with both hands. "Uh, uh, uhhh. Mama punish."

A slap struck across Hachiman's face and his head jerked to the side, a drop of saliva flew out his mouth. And another hand held his mouth, pushing his head back into the shoe lockers.

With the back of his head knocking into the locker and with the substance in his body, his body was losing its strength.

"Sweet dreams dear darling. Hehehehe." Iroha brought her face close to his own, holding his mouth in place. "I'm going to take good care of you Heeheehee."

The substance in his body took control, Hachiman willed everything in him to resist, but his body started to fall to numbness, attempting to lift his hands turned futile. His breathing slowed, his vision was going away, and his eyes lid lost its strength. His whole body finally went into rest. Hachiman was at the mercy of Iroha.

* * *

 **Flashback to two years ago**

 _Gotham Docks. A brown-haired man dressed in a navy blue pocketed wind breaker and black pants was making his way towards a warehouse. He had his hands in his pockets keeping them warm, eyes darting in every dark corner._

 _He entered the warehouse, the hanging lights gave spots of brightness through the dark interior. Shelves of cargo stacked all across. The brown-haired man cautiously moved towards the centre of the warehouse, where a five-group men were waiting for him. They were dressed in uniforms, black pants, and blue shirts with the logo on the chest 'ACE CHEMICALS'._

 _And to top it off, they were wearing very disturbing masks._

 _The brown-haired man went up to them looking fairly cautious with these men. One of them stepped forward. "Hey, you're the ship delivery guy right? Isamuel Isshiki?"_

" _It's Isamu Isshiki sir." The brown-haired man corrected him._

" _Yeah whatever. Listen everything is in order. The same drill like before, you just get this stuff to your destination." Another man went to pass him a thick orange envelope._

 _Isamu took the package and opened it inspecting the items. "And just pass it to your guy there right?"_

" _Right. Our inside guy in the competition." The third Ace Chemical man said._

" _Why is this so important to the boss?" Isamu asked, holding one of the items from the envelope_

" _What are these things?" Isamu questioned them. "This is the second time you want me to ship this with the other cargo and I don't even know what it is."_

" _All you need to know is that you're working for the Boss. Just keep this with the rest of the cargo, then bring it to our guy in Black Mask's crew. You give him the package and he pays you, that's it."_

 _Isamu eyes drifted to the side in apprehension, he then said firm with them, "Look, this has to be the last time. After this, it's over ok?"_

" _The hell you on about dipshit?" The first thug suddenly got aggressive. "You think you can just walk out?_

" _You can just find someone else right?" Isamu said._

" _You think the Boss will just let you go on free? Believe me when I say this, there's a reason why we're terrified of him." The second Ace Chemical man said. "Besides, we all know why you decided to come to us for this delivery errand."_

" _Y-Yes I am aware sir of my reason." Isamu tried to tell them. "But I got lucky last time. And I do not want to have whatever the news is talking about coming after me, this Batman thing. I heard it's very…well very dangerous."_

" _Oh for crying out loud, Batman's not going to come after you, a complete nobody. And you're going out of Gotham, when you're in Japan you don't have to worry about Batman you wimp asshat." The lead thug stood over Isamu. "Just get it done, or you can take it up to the boss himself if you want."_

" _N-No, no I'll do it." Isamu quickly agreed, hearing about taking up to the higher up was something he will not do at all. He kept the package in the pocket his wind breaker._

" _Yeah, that's what I thought. Good man." The thug said and slapped Isamu's arm. "Now get to it chump. Keep it with the cargo, make your delivery errand boy."_

 _Across the other side of the world, Isshiki Isamu had finally made it to Chiba. It was night, thick clouds scattered across the sky. He was on his way to the meeting point, walking down the side of the road._

 _He took a turn to an alleyway, one that has buildings around owned by Yukinoshita Constructions. Inside the alleyway, there was another man in a black suit and was wearing a black mask on his face, waiting for Isamu._

" _Mister Frank?" Isamu called, taking out the package from his wind breaker. The criminal in the black mask got alerted by Isamu calling him, he turned around._

 _The said criminal made a jog to him, ready to receive the small cargo Isamu was delivering. However a shout startled the both of them. "So you're with the crazy crew huh Frank?!"_

 _Two more men in black suits and black masks appeared from the other end of the alleyway. And they each had a revolver pointing at the thug Frank._

" _You've been selling that freak's products here? Black Mask has a message for you." A loud bang echoed through the alley, and Frank's chest got punctured with a bullet. Droplets of blood stained the floor and another bullet hit Frank and the chest, the inside man fell on his back dead._

 _Isamu gasped out loud, his eyes went wide and his legs trembled._

" _Wait! Wait!" He tried to plead to them, holding his hand in protest._

" _Alright old timer, you give us the product now." One of the shooter shouted, the other pointed the gun at him._

" _Oh God! Dammit!" Isamu's body turned instantly, he threw the enveloped behind and darted off. The envelope package in the air caught the two shooters' attention._

 _One caught the envelope before it hit the ground and opened. Both were looking at the empty envelope with ticked off eyes._

" _Get that son of a bitch!" They started running in the direction Isamu did._

 _Isamu kept on running, his heart hammered in his chest, his legs burned as they tire out. But he still kept on running. In his wind breaker he took out the items that were from the envelope._

 _They were vials containing a very ominous looking green liquid. It was not like the bright bioluminescent green that was Venom. This liquid had a dull yellowish green toxin colour._

 _Out of fear he looked behind him as he ran, not even caring about any pedestrians looking at him strangely as he ran for his life._

 _Isamu could not see any men in black suits or masks coming for him, just citizens going about their day. He dreaded that this situation had one really bad ending for him, he fled to a place he needed to see first._

* * *

 _After a journey, he reached the destination. Climbing up the stairs he got his keys and entered his apartment in a hurry._

" _I'm home." He said, taking off his shoes and saw the only other person in the house, his daughter Isshiki Iroha. Fourteen years old and she was still in her middle school uniform. She was watching a comedy programme on the television._

" _Tou-chan?" Iroha got up from the couch she was on, seeing her father return from her trip to the States. "This is so surprising when did you get back?"_

" _Sorry dear, I just needed to see you one more time." Isamu quickly said shifted towards his daughter. "God it's so good to see you again."_

" _What are you talking about?" Iroha tilted her head looking confused._

" _Iroha, listen." Isamu had a hand gently cupping the side of Iroha's head. "I need to do something."_

" _Tou-chan? What happened?" Iroha asked, staring at him with anxious eyes._

" _I uh, I need to go to the police and uh give them some things ok?" Isamu tried to explain, he did not want Iroha to think that he was a criminal, but somehow he suspected there was no way getting around it anymore._

" _Tou-chan? I don't understand, are you ok?" Iroha took her father's hand, she was getting scared. "What's happening?"_

" _Iroha, just wait for your mother ok?" Isamu held the back of Iroha head kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I love you Iroha."_

 _Before Iroha could process it, the door got busted down. Isamu turned around and his dreaded fear came true._

" _You thought you got away from us old timer! You work for that crazy freak huh?!" The two Black Mask criminals burst in. One of them pointed his revolver at Isamu._

" _The streets belongs to Black Mask!" The trigger was almost pulled completely before Isamu quickly pulled his daughter to his chest._

" _Morgan no!" The other thug shouted, but a bang filled the room. And another, and another._

 _Isamu toppled forward, with a shrieking Iroha tumbling backward. Isamu laid there face down, bloodied holes on his back and limp._

" _Godammit Morgan! The whole street knows what's going on now!" Said the thug that did not fire grabbed the shooter by the shoulder._

" _Well, then we better get a move on." The thug, Morgan said uncaringly about what he did, getting a move out of the apartment. His accomplice looked at body one last time before making a run too._

 _The room still had the smell of black powder, Isshiki Isamu laid dead. And Isshiki Iroha was buried under her father's body, blood from his body tainting her being. Her whole body felt so hollow, her father's dead pinning down on her._

 _Everything slowed down for her. She kept hyperventilating and tears rolled down her eyes, sobbing at her father's lifeless eyes. She tried to wiggle out of the weight on top of her, placing her bloodied hand on his chest she tried to push her father off, a horrible feeling thrashing in her body as she tried to push her own father's body off her._

 _Her hand tried to press harder, but her hand crushed something in Isamu's chest. With her hand placed one Isamu's chest and with the weight of the body, the vials in Isamu's chest broke and the dull yellowish green liquid toxins the vials contained burst out splattering droplets on the blood on the floor, Isamu's clothes, and into Iroha's mouth._

 _Iroha choked and gagged through her sobs as the droplets slid down into her system. Her blood stained hand covered her mouth as she coughed and coughed. Using strength that came out of nowhere Iroha's feet pushed her out of the weight pinning on her upper body. She coughed and sobbed with Isamu lying dead on her lap._

 _Her whole world crashed down, her father taken away from her by criminals' cruelty. She covered her mouth again with her hand stained in the blood of her father, she shut her eyes and kept crying._

 _The comedy programme was still playing on the television. Iroha's body made small convulsions as she sobbed, her mind was not processing on what to do._

 _Iroha's sobbing was strangely fading to sniffing…and abruptly, a sick giggle escaped her mouth. Her giggling kept going, Iroha removed her hand. Her father's blood painted a thick grin around her lips and cheek. The toxin in her body had been assimilated._

 _Both hands gripped her hair and she pulled it. Her giggles were turning into a guffaw. Her eyes opened, showing the horrid viciousness in them. In the worst timing, a laugh track sounded off from the comedy show on the television, and the lady started to laugh._

" _Hahahahaa….HAHAHAHAAA!"_ _Seeing her dead father, and feeling such chaos first hand, Isshiki Iroha's teeth clenched into a sickly grin._

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

That same sickly grin was plastered on her as she watched an unconscious Hachiman on the floor, with his hands and feet tied up, in a dark stuffy room where she had taken him.

Hachiman's eyes twitched and slowly they opened. "Ungh…"

He shook his head a little, and his eyes burst wide open. Quickly he willed his body back awake, fighting off the substance which Iroha administered in him.

"Oi Senpai, rise and shine." Iroha giggled, "Come on." She squatted next to him, "Let's have a little fun, shall we? Heheheee."

* * *

 **Well I hope this small little piece was done well for you guys. Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43 Too Many Bad Days

**Ok well this chapter was tough, very very tough, I really feel uneasy with this one. I hope I pulled it off.**

 **Thanks again BlackPsych for your help.**

 **Well I kind want to share about my languages, since reviews have been questioning it. My languages are English and Mandarin, I took the O-levels. However, that's not saying much, like at all. I don't know about anywhere else but the English lessons I got from school are kind of bare bones and don't really delve into long story writing.**

 **But enough of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, actually wait no, I don't think this chapter will be 'pleasant' to read.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Too Many Bad Days

The moonlight shined through the curtain in the dank, stuffy room where Hachiman was held. His body lying on his side on the cold floor. Hachiman's head was still in a swirl, in the darkness Iroha was squatting right in front of him. She was no longer in her school uniform, now she was back in the long purple coat, pink button shirt, black vest and black pants. But she did not have any makeup on, just Isshiki Iroha's face.

Looking behind her, there was a clothes rack, and maid outfits were hooked onto it. There was an office table with a leather chair that had a tear here and there. Hachiman quickly realised where he was.

"This is…this is the Maid Café Angel." Hachiman wheezed out. The café front that Tori had used to hold his Venom supply.

"Ohhh so smart." Iroha giggled. "What a detective."

"You…" Hachiman stared at his kidnapper, "You were behind everything. All of it."

Iroha's lips stretched into a grin, her eyes turned slim. "Ding, ding, ding. Senpai you're so clever, only when it counts though hehehe pity."

Hachiman's hands behind his back tried freeing his hands, but feeling the bindings he figured out she had used a cable tie to bind his hands. Looking at his feet they were tied with a rope cord.

So many dreaded thoughts filled his head. How long had he been out for? Were the rest of the students safe? This girl had gotten the school into such a stir of fear.

However, there were thoughts that took hold of his mind the worst. The first was that Isshiki Iroha went after Hikigaya Hachiman. Not Hayama Hayato, not Miura Yumiko, and not the Huntsman. She went for Hikigaya Hachiman. The second, was he going to get helplessly killed? With no one knowing what happened to him, and unlike last time, Batman was not there to save him.

Iroha stood up and stepped away. "You like the suit? Bird bought it for me." She popped up her collar, flaunting her clothes.

Hachiman knew what she meant when she said that, she took Tori's money to get the apparels.

"If you want to be the show stealer, you got to go all out. Like me, I'd say I definitely killed it in the cultural festival, a real show stopper heheheeeheee." Iroha said.

"You're real comedic, lady." Hachiman seethed.

"Ohhh. Comedic lady? Hmm, Lady Comedy." Iroha's eyes brightened up horridly. "Now there's an idea. Ohohohoo Lady Comedy, you brilliant little man."

She sat on the table with her legs crossed. Hachiman then asked her, "Where's my stuff?"

Iroha bent back and reached behind her pulling out his heavy bag with ease, lifting it up and bringing it in front of her. "I didn't open it. But I do wonder what of secrets you have in this little bag of tricks here. But why spoil the fun now?" She threw the bag to the other end of the room.

Getting off the table she made a little skip, she squatted and patted Hachiman's cheek.

Hachiman recoiled, pulling his head back baring his teeth.

"Ohohoho, look at you. So feisty." Iroha showed him a toothy grin. "Is there no end to your surprises?"

Hachiman remained silent, not answering her question and kept glaring at her. And Iroha simply stared back at him, still having her devious eyes on his scowling ones and keeping that horrid smile.

"Hmm, so mighty a man are you eh?" Iroha said, her eyes squinted, scheming and relishing the fact that Hachiman was putting his anger and focus on her.

She grabbed Hachiman's collar, pulling him to sit up right. She held his collar getting Hachiman to face her, she looked at him with a smirk and scheming eyes, and he looked at her with a scowl firm on his face.

"Let's see if this will change." The sinister lady whispered, her free hand reached behind her back. And Iroha pulled out something that got Hachiman's core frozen, his eyes ceased their aggression, and his scowl disappeared.

Iroha's Five-Seven pistol.

Iroha still had her smirk, and to Hachiman's horrid dread she placed it on his forehead. His heartbeat hammered in his chest, his veins pulsed in his head. Cold sweat rolled down his back

" _Too bad for you kid."_ The memory of Crime Alley came into his head, and now it's happening again.

But instead of last time crying out for help, Hachiman was staring back at Iroha, his eyes narrowed and his brows knitted. His teeth clenched and he had breathed out a snarl through his nose.

Iroha putting the barrel of the gun on his forehead saw the reaction he was giving to her. Her sinister smirk was slowly fading. Iroha pulled the gun away from his forehead but Hachiman did not let up the fierce barrier he was having. The vileness in Iroha's eyes was dissipating, not even what she had just done got him to show his dread. Putting the gun at her back again, the two remained staring at each other.

"Not a drop of tear, not a single grovel, not even a plea for help." Iroha said like she was amazed. "Anyone would be begging for their lives, maybe an accident somewhere below."

"I can totally see Hayama-senpai weeping his eyes dry, just begging and crying." Iroha said, "And maybe our little clever ducky would be just bawling and squealing like the pig she is."

Iroha stood up and stepped back. She pointed at Hachiman, "But you, you didn't even flinch. What a man huh?"

Hachiman did not answer, he simply glared at her finding any way out of his struggle. Iroha looked like she was trying to read Hachiman, a hand pinching her chin while she kept her eyes on his scowling face.

"Isshiki." Hachiman tried to calm her.

"No, no I think I get why." Her malicious grin came back, showing her teeth at him, "You…" Lady Comedy gave her conclusion, "You've seen this before haven't you?"

Hachiman like last time, kept silent. Iroha said, "This has happened to you before, I know it did." Iroha's interest really got piqued.

"Isshiki listen to me." Hachiman said under his breath, "You have to stop this."

"I…" Iroha pointed at him, "I understand you."

Hachiman did not see that comment coming, but neither could he see that she would possible get him. She stalked towards him, with Hachiman sitting upright she stood over him with his lap between her legs. Hachiman just could not predict what she intend to do, he just could not make any sense out of her.

"I think we've more in common than you realise." Iroha said to him.

That got him seething at her, "I'm not a killer who terrorises a school. And you hurt your schoolmates."

Lady Comedy let out her horrid giggle, she bent down bringing her face closer to his, her body dropped down and she was sitting on his lap. Hachiman yelped by the weight that was dropped on his lap.

"Oh look at you talking like you care for those people." She giggled, her eyes wide with hysteria. But very quickly her eyes were filled malice and her giggling smile was gone. Once the joking appearance was not there, Hachiman got really guarded especially she was so horribly close to him sitting on his lap.

"You think you are a part of those people?" Iroha's tone soon lowered, like there was grudge in her voice. "Because you are a part of that bad joke of a club? Or that you spent time with that crap ass teacher or our little clever ducky pig? What do you think you are to those idiots, you mister number one hated guy in school?"

Hachiman's eyes showed he was getting perturbed by her words.

Iroha hissed out, "I'll tell what you are to them. To them, you are just a disgusting creep, a freak, a monster. Like moi."

Hachiman stayed immobile, getting called a freak was something he was just way too familiar with, all those times were insults behind his back, none of them were told to his face. And being compared to a psychopath who just terrorised the school, he kept glaring at her.

"Oh I can see the doubt in those furrowed brows of yours." Iroha said, her tone was low, not like the cutesy or maniacal tone before. "Like that bad joke of a club you and those two are in. Yukinoshita dipshit and Milk Jugs, they need you right now to fix any little trouble they get from any pathetic student that comes to them. Just how useless they are if you weren't around, I mean look at Hayama-senpai and his so called friends now."

Hachiman still did not say anything, all he could do was keep trying to get her focused on him while he tried to find any way out of this.

Iroha continued, "When they don't need you? They're just going to cast you out, out of their little heaven of joy."

Hachiman's eyes slowly narrowed down listening to Iroha. It was involuntary, but the distrust in him was telling him, that there may be a cynical truth to what she had just said. However he also knew, it did not apply to everyone. She continued, "Thrown out just like garbage."

"What are you getting at here?" Hachiman said to her.

Iroha straddled closer to him, and he tried to lean back. His discomfort by her proximity was clear on his face and she was taking it in.

"All of this shit thrown at you, it goes over you like nothing. None of this is getting to you at all! And what does this mean hmm?" Iroha raised a smug eyebrow at him. "It means something way, way worse has gotten to you. Made you…damaged beyond repair. A really, really bad day."

Hachiman's glare for the first time, had been shattered, the fierceness in his eyes were gone. Iroha saw this change of expression and said, "Yeah, I know I'm right."

This unstable, psychotic, terrorising murderer had just figured out his core. No one around him had been to do that at all, not the Service Club, not Shizuka, not his family.

Hachiman stared into her eyes that were so close to his. It may looked like her eyes showed mania and hysteria. But through all that terror, there was a look that showed something else, something that was very unsettling due to the fact that it was in her eyes of all people. In her expression, it showed understanding. Understanding the pain and suffering.

And it made him realised that the only way she could ever know any of this, was because _she_ knew this first hand, she understood this first hand.

"You say you're right, because you would know?" Hachiman deduced.

Now it was Iroha's turn to remain silent, she pulled her face away from him, finally giving him breathing room. She stood up and Hachiman could feel the weight off his lap and the senses in his legs returning. Iroha did not take her eyes of him.

Iroha stepped back, and peered at him. Behind his back, Hachiman tried to pull his hands apart hiding the strain in his body to do so, but the tie wrap kept his hands tight. _"Dammit."_

"Hmm." Iroha hummed, "Tell me, what was your bad day hmm? How many bad days do you have?"

Hachiman bit his tongue behind his closed lips, keeping up his barricade of silence.

"Tell me." Iroha bent forward with a smile, but Hachiman still kept shut, he was absolutely not intending to spill anything that would get him above him advantageously.

"TELL ME!" Lady Comedy growled out with her terrible grin.

Hachiman straightened up, getting guarded and focused eyes if she advanced towards him. He needed to play along with whatever sick game she wanted to toy with him if he could stall for time.

"You want to know how many huh?" Hachiman said, his stoic voice somehow was still there. "Too many bad days."

The side of Iroha's mouth stretched a smirk. She said, "Just what the hell happened to you huh?"

Hachiman took a deep breath, he sighed, "What do you care?"

"Pfft!" Lady Comedy let out a guffaw. "HeeheeheeHahaha! Sweetie, why would you think I brought you all the way here if I didn't give a shit huh?!"

"All of a sudden you changed your target? From Hayama to me?" Hachiman retorted.

"Bah! He's pathetic and contemptible! Whatever trash I saw in him before, what a bad joke!" Lady Comedy scoffed. "You on the other hand! Heeheehee! What a gem! You charging straight for me in the faculty office, chasing me and taking a bullet like a goddamn champion! All for those people! What a diamond you are! Just where the hell have you been huh?!"

Hachiman fell to silence, Iroha was just enjoying his discomfort too much.

"But I see you not answering the question." Iroha said. "Now, tell me. Your. Bad. Day."

Hachiman felt like he did not really have much left to go against her, especially if she was too dangerous that she may go after anyone else just because of him, he scowled again but he needed to play her game if it would keep her focused on him, and away from anyone else.

"My bad day. I…had a near death experience…I almost…got…" Hachiman dragged. But Iroha decided to cut in.

"You almost got killed, a gun right in front of your head? Just like a minute ago?" Iroha quickly said. "I see it in you."

Hachiman looked at her grimly astounded, and Iroha knew she hit the nail again. The silence was all the answer she needed.

"Well senpai?" Iroha hummed.

"I was…a victim to…a crime. By a man named Roman Sionis. Black Mask." Hachiman's eyes drifted to the side. "Crime nearly took me away."

"Ohoho Black Mask hmm?" Iroha's eyebrows raised.

Hachiman's chest felt hollow, he asked. "You know Black Mask?"

"But somehow you got away, haha! Lucky dog!" Iroha giggled and she did not answer the question, "If you are the Ace in the card deck, I must be the Joker." She spun around and kept giggling with her back facing Hachiman.

Hachiman quickly took the opportunity, lifting his butt off the ground his bounded hands moved over it, now his hands were under his knees. Hachiman looked back what she has been saying, trying to piece what she really wanted.

" _This has happened to you before."_

" _I understand you."_

" _Yeah, I know I'm right."_

" _If you are the Ace in the card deck, I must be the Joker."_

Hachiman's eyes surprisingly softened, putting it all together. Before he could move to bring his hands over his legs to his chest, Iroha immediately turned around seeing his hands were no longer behind his back, Hachiman froze, he felt his abdomen feeling cold that he got caught.

"Oh look at you trying to free yourself. How adorable, heeheehee." She was giggling yet again. "And yet, hahaha! And yet the only way out of here is the door behind me. And you still want to try and get free. Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!"

Hachiman stayed still, up to this point still could not get anything out of her. "What happened to you Isshiki?" Hachiman solemnly asked her as she was still snickering.

"Hmm, I wonder?" Iroha tapped a finger on her chin. "What in the hell happened to me hehehe?" She went to the office table, pulling the chair and sat on it.

"Wheeee!" Lady Comedy spun around in the chair like a child on a ride. "Let's see the choices we have. What's option A? I've been beaten the shit out of by a mother's drunken hands and words? Hmm? Nah."

Hachiman's eyes narrowed trying to understand. _"What is she getting at here?"_

"How about option B? School bitches talking shit about me, and perhaps they just love to push my buttons? Hmm?"

Hachiman listened to her, listening to those 'options' she was listing out.

"Or maybe option C? A death in the family that left a really, really funny taste in the mouth, oh quite literally. I mean really, a taste that makes you go crazy for it heheheee."

Hachiman's jaw slowly lowered, but he kept it shut. Seeing that Iroha said, "But I think I've given more than enough of those options. So these multiple choices, I wonder what is the real one hmmm?"

His stomach felt heavy and stiff, he could piece most of it now.

"It's all of them, isn't it? Isshiki?" Hachiman's eyes looked up, peering at her.

She had slipped up by her silence, showing that she knows about Black Mask, and she was talking like she knows what he was. She hit every bullseye about him, saying that he was damaged beyond repair.

And with that, he too knew what she really was.

She was someone like him, cut some from the same cloth. A victim of crime, pain, anger and fear. Both had fallen into that dark abyss. But what was worse was that crime took away someone dear to her and poisoned her to the state she was in now. She plummeted down even further than he did.

Isshiki was silent bending forward inching a little closer to his face. The vileness and evil in her face had been dispersed a bit. And in that, her eyes showed hurt. Putting it all together, behind the fact that she murdered a criminal from Gotham, she was a victim of a poison that had sickened her too much.

He felt something that he had not felt for any of the enemies he had faced, sympathy. In spite of the immorality, what she really was trying to do find someone that she can connect in the abyss she was in.

A cry for help, in the most twisted of ways.

She tried with Hayama Hayato, and Hayato had his castle of peers that she needed to tear down. Using the chain mail, sending Yumiko to her trap in the warehouse. And finally she tried taking him by force shocking the whole school in the process. But then Hikigaya Hachiman literally threw himself after her, and now she wanted him.

He had to stop her, and he cannot do that as the Huntsman, he had to do this as Hikigaya Hachiman.

"All of that happened to you." Hachiman figured it out. "And something's in you is affecting you. Made you put on this act, killing the Venom smuggler and hurt people in the school."

And right out of a blur, Isshiki zipped in fast in a split second, a hand reached out grabbing his mouth and his fingers squeezed his cheeks. Pushing his head back, it knocked into the wall behind him, his skull rang and vibrated from the impact.

"Enough. With the detective shit." Lady Comedy hissed, her face an inch away from his.

"Isshiki." Hachiman choked out from Iroha's grip on his face. "You…don't have to do this. Don't make this…worse than it already is."

Her predatory eyes were trying to hunt his soul, but it did not work. "Tch." Iroha pulled away and turned around. Hachiman reached the rope tying his legs together, pulling the rope out and loosening the bindings, he pulled his knees to his chest and his arm looped over his feet finally bringing them back to his chest, to his front.

"Get out of that bondage all you want, you still need to pass me hehehee. And I'm the girl with the gun." Iroha shook her head and giggled, "Hehehehahaha."

"Isshiki, listen to me." Hachiman stood up. "You have to stop. You said you understand me, but if that's true then you know this is wrong."

"Oh I do get you, I'd say I know you better than anyone else. But what's really funny hahaha, you won't let go and dive down the spiral. We both exist because of them." Lady Comedy said, stepping closer to him.

She was trying to pull him down to her madness, which was why she told him what he was still a creep to the people around him. She wanted someone to connect with so badly by dragging him down into her own abyss.

Hachiman remembered now, she was wrong about one thing. She was not the one person who knew him better than anyone, who understood him thoroughly.

That person was someone who showed Hachiman to use the pain to rise above their own horrors and be better. Not relish, drown and consume the madness. Even though they have not met in years, this person still had reached out to him.

Bruce Wayne, Batman.

This girl who got taken down by her horrors was in a deep dark place. And Hachiman had to pull her out of her own abyss before she goes loose and hurt anyone else. He could only hope that she did not fall deeper. It might all hinges on this night.

Hachiman raised up his arms over his head and swung it down to his stomach. Pulling his arms further back and squeezing his shoulder blades together, the one hard swing snapped the zip tie free.

Now Hachiman was finally free, Iroha stepped back and her hand subtly reached behind her back. Hachiman held his hand up slowly and said to her, "Isshiki, you're not well."

Iroha's hand moved further back, a finger touching the firearm.

"Oh look at you trying to play psycho analysis with me." Iroha said, a wicked smile on her face was returning.

Hachiman inched closer, and he said, "I don't want this to end up someone hurt or worse. You've done too much of that already. But this can turn around." Iroha took a step back and Hachiman inched a little closer.

"Let me help you." Hachiman said.

Iroha's eyes turned wide, hearing that for the first time in her life, her chest jumped.

"Hehehehe." Lady Comedy let out slow and unsettling chuckle. "Hehehe…" Lady Comedy giggled with her head tilted up and she laughed out, "Hahahahaha!" Lady Comedy pulled out her gun, pointing at Hachiman.

"No, no no no. Isshiki you don't want to do this." Hachiman stopped and held out his hands.

Her head came down showing her eyes, looking sinister. "By help you mean throwing me in jail huh? Ahh that's the help eh?"

"No. Isshiki." Hachiman quickly answered. "You could get help. This isn't you, it's whatever is infecting you and you can't let it win. You know of Wayne Medical, from Wayne Enterprises? I'm sure they can help you. You just need to stop before it's too late."

In her hand was a small sliver of a tremble. The weight of the gun wearing her hand down. Hachiman said, "Just put down the gun Isshiki. Let me help you."

Isshiki Iroha's eyes were looking glassy. A small glow of warmth hit her chest, her trembling hand was getting pulled down by the gun's weight.

"You care huh?" Iroha whimpered. The only person that showed care, ever since she went down the pits. Her head was aching with all this, her breathing was getting faster. Her plan went awry so badly she did not know what to do.

Hachiman can tell she was panicking, and he could not let that happen.

"Isshiki just calm down." Hachiman said to her firmly. "

"Help me?" Iroha shook her head, "Help meheeheee…Hehehehehe…"

Lady Comedy horrifically laughed out, "Hahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!"

Hachiman spaced his legs, keeping it bent if he really needed to move. Lady Comedy pointed her gun up and fired twice.

Hachiman instantly made a side flip and took cover behind the desk. Lady Comedy fired five more round into the ceiling. The loud bangs echoed all around the room, Hachiman had to cup his ringing ears. When she pulled the trigger again, all she got was a click. Seeing the gun's slide open and the empty chamber, she threw the gun and kept laughing. "Hahahaha!"

The smell of sulphur hit Hachiman's nose. He peeked out over the top of the desk, seeing she was no longer in the room, and the door was opened.

He vaulted over the desk and went straight for his bag, opening it up he let out a big sigh seeing his stuff was in it.

Lady Comedy ran down the stairs and burst out of the building's back door. And she was running through the alleys, away from the Maid Café. In her panic, she did not know what to make of anything because one person showed concern. She thought she could get someone like her to be in her beautiful lie. But what she got was someone trying to save her instead, and she could not handle it. Lady Comedy kept on running.

Hachiman climbed up onto the rooftops, he was not getting himself seen when Iroha had just fired off her gun in the area. He tried scanning down below for any sign of her, but there was absolutely nothing.

"Oh my god this is not happening." Hachiman snarled, pulling his hair out. Jumping across another rooftop and looking over every corner of the alleys to find her. And still, there was no sign of her.

Hachiman traversed over the rooftops, running away from the Maid Café. The place was going to get attention soon after what she had done. There was no clue or a form of tracks to show where Isshiki Iroha had gone as Hachiman ran away from the scene.

He had lost the trail, again.

" _No, no no no."_ Hachiman was breathing heavily. After all this time, Isshiki Iroha had been responsible for the horrible deeds committed to the school and the students, but she was a casualty of something from Gotham City, and it had contorted her. And yet again, she had escaped.

Hikigaya Hachiman could not save her.

* * *

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44 Dusk Of Vengeance

**So this is one more chapter before I'm leaving for the army. After that the next update will most likely come way, way longer. Thank you all for the wishes, here's hoping I can come back to this story soon enough.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 44: Dusk Of Vengeance

Hachiman kept running across the buildings' canopies with his bag slung over his shoulder. His heart kept pounding in his chest.

" _WHERE IS SHE!?"_ He screamed in his mind, eyeing every corner in any alley he came across from above on the rooftops.

She was not in any crevice between buildings, he could spot her in the main paths or the roads. He pulled out his phone from his bag to check the time.

"Aw shit." The time displayed on his phone stopped him in his run, it was nearly eleven o clock. He needed to return home otherwise his parents might return before he did.

He did not want to cease the hunt, he did not want to give up. But hunger in his stomach sent a major discomfort in his abdomen. His head had a real dizzying ache, and his throat felt dry.

He felt a bead of thick liquid rolling from a nostril down to his upper lip. He wiped it off with a finger and saw the blood on it.

Exhausted, starving, dehydrated and intoxicated, he shook the dizziness off his head. _"WHERE IS SHE!?"_

Hachiman tripped over his own leg through the disorientation in his vision, falling over he quickly put his hands forwards stopping his face from hitting the floor. Wheezing for a moment, he breathed deep through his nose before getting up. He trudged over the edge of the roof, peering to see if she was possibly there, but as he expected, she was not.

He was at an end, he was in no condition nor was he in the proper attire to carry out any hunt and there was the fact that he could not pin anything on Iroha to say that she was responsible for the mess everyone was in.

It was a horrendous situation, but he needed to head back. He suspected that any citizens nearby would have been alerted by the gunshots and he was far enough to be in the clear especially since he was on the roofs, but he needed to get back.

"Goddamn it!" He shouted before changing directions, moving across the roofs towards his home. Rage, pain, defeat. These emotions stirred like a storm in his head and a terrible thought in his head.

" _I could not stop her. I could not save her."_

* * *

After a long trek, Hachiman leaped over another gap between houses and he stood on the roof of his own house. Thankfully, the family car was not in the parking space at the front, indicating his parents were not home yet.

Hanging on the ledge, he released his grip and landed at the front door silently. Looking over his shoulder one last time, he snuck into his own house not even announcing his presence.

The stair case lights were on, but the kitchen and living room were not.

In the darkness, he made his way to the kitchen opening the cupboard. He took out a plastic bottle of water, opening the cap he quickly drank the whole bottle quenching his thirst. The next thing he took from the kitchen was a carton of cranberry juice in the fridge, filling a cup he chugged down the juice.

Placing the cup down he filled up water in the electric kettle and set it to boil. Dragging his feet to the sofa, he fell back and sunk into the sofa, waiting for the water to boil.

Hachiman lazing in the sofa was glaring at the ceiling, his hunger was putting him in an even fouler mood than he was already in. His head was in such a disarray, he was trying to think where Iroha had vanished off to, and he could not tell if she would return to school or not. After a moment of bubbling from the boiling water, the kettle switched off and the water was set.

He sighed again and clenched his teeth. He did not know if he should consider the situation a victory since he escaped or a loss because he could not stop her.

He heard shuffling feet approaching the door, judging the weight of each step and the movement pattern, he knew his sister was coming. He crossed his arms. _"I seriously do not need this now."_

The door opened and the light from the stairs came in. And the silhouette of his sister stood at the entrance. Komachi gave a look at Hachiman, a look that he interpreted as she still did not want to talk to him.

" _Then don't."_ If she still had any grudge with him, he was not going to entertain it.

Hachiman with arms still crossed eyeballed her, his mouth had a frown. He too did not want to be bothered by her, or by anyone for that matter. His night was horrendous enough.

Without sharing a single word, Komachi went for the fridge. Looking for any drink, she grumbled and took out a max coffee can ironically enough. Closing the fridge, she did not give Hachiman second glance. But Hachiman continued to eyeball her until she left the room.

He got up and went to a mug with a green tea bag and filled it up with hot water. Sitting back down on the sofa, he slowly drank the antioxidant drink.

Soon after that, he was halfway up the stairs and he could the sound of jiggling keys from the front door. His parents were returning, and Hachiman rushed up the stairs. Placing his bag in his bedroom and taking a white t-shirt and black shorts. He went into the bathroom and showered.

The water poured all over his body, waking him up a little fresher, but his heart still felt so heavy. He punched a fist into the wall, his knuckles stung.

" _I couldn't stop her."_

* * *

In the darkness he was in, he could hear something from the distance. Something that got him to grit his teeth again.

"Heheheheee." A snicker in the dark. "You won't let go and dive down the spiral."

Soon Hachiman felt himself being pulled down further into the depths. His arms swing all over, desperate to catch anything to stop his fall.

"Hehehehahaha!" A laugh echoed in the abyss and Hachiman still fell down further. "Creep, freak, monster! Hehehehehaha!"

From below, something came into Hachiman's view and he was plummeting straight for it. Hachiman's Crime Alley.

"You care huh? Help me?" She said. Hachiman fell down buildings, about to hit the floor of the Crime Alley. "HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Hachiman burst out the covers of his bed, panting and a drop of cold sweat ran down the side of his head.

"Tch." He massaged his eyebrows. His voice cracked, "Come on. You're fine, you're ok."

He paced around the room trying to settle down his restless feet and his breathing slowed down. He plopped back down on his bed. He shut his eyes hard, he tried to get himself to sleep. _"God."_

* * *

After hours, the morning Sun has arrived. Hachiman eyes slowly opened and lifted his head off the pillow and got up from the bed. His stomach was nagging him about hunger.

He got a move on, entering the bathroom he washed his face. Freshening up in the bathroom, he was back in his room. While he was putting on his school uniform, the reluctance to go to school today was hanging in his head.

He had a terrible sleep, he was not exactly in the healthiest of conditions and he was really not in any mood to deal with anyone in school. However, if there was a slim chance that Iroha was going to turn up as well, he needed to be there otherwise she may put everyone else in danger.

He sighed and prepped himself for school, including bringing his other uniform. Quickly after a bread toast with jam for breakfast, he set out to school much to his incredible displeasure.

* * *

Once he had reached school, he went straight for first-year student level, scanning through every single classroom the Year One students use. But among the groups of first-year classes, he could not see anyone that looked like Isshiki Iroha, not a single sign of her presence. And he could not ask if any other student had seen her, it would raise any possible suspicion.

Hachiman shook his head in irritation, he had to return to his classroom to attend his classes.

In his classroom, the 'clique' of the class were in divided in a way. The boys were talking, Yui was trying to connect to Hina and Yumiko was tending to herself. Hachiman sat on his chair and leaned on his table. He did not really care for president candidacy currently occurring, he obviously was way more preoccupied in his mind.

During the lunch break, Hachiman went for the canteen. Standing in the corner, he peered all across the area. And again he just could not find any single trail or track of Isshiki Iroha, as he cynically expected.

He made his leave before he started to look suspicious, he went for the vending machines and bought a bottle of cranberry juice.

He now getting sure that she was absent in school, sure that she was missing in the city. Finishing his drink, he went back to his classroom. He could have rested properly if he had stayed at home but he chose to attend school just to see if Isshiki Iroha or Lady Comedy would appear just to stir up trouble, or if she would try to find him.

The classes were not really eventful, and Hachiman could handle the studying fine, but he would admit that his latest problem was distracting him. After the lessons were over, Hachiman waited in the stairwell, giving time for the soccer club to start their activity. He was not interested in going to the Service Club at the moment.

The Sun was starting to shine a hue of deep orange through the sky. Hachiman went downstairs, out of the school building. Heading to the soccer field the soccer club members were already in a game, the two people he was seeking in the match as well. Kakeru as a goalkeeper and Hayato as a defender.

He stood a few metres by the side of the goalpost, he waiting for Kakaru and Hayato to eventually notice that Hachiman was standing there by his goalpost's side.

The ball flew towards Kakeru and he jumped and caught it, saving the goalpost. As he turned around, he finally saw Hachiman standing there.

"Hikitani-kun?" Kakeru said. Hearing his friend, Hayato turned and notice his classmate there.

"Hikitani-kun?" Hayato repeated after Kakeru.

Hachiman nodded at both of them, not bothered by the wrong name they have called out. He greeted them, "Tobe. Hayama."

"Do you uh need something?" Hayama asked him politely.

"You got a minute?" Hachiman asked, hands in his pockets. Hayato bit his lip for a second, before turning to the club members calling them to take a minute break.

Jogging over to Hachiman, he wiped the sweat on his forehead and asked, "What do you need?"

Hachiman got to the point, "I'm looking for Isshiki."

"Iroha?" Hayato raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Um well she's not here." Hayato turned his head at the soccer club on the field.

"Isn't she the soccer club manager?" Hachiman asked.

"Well yeah but she didn't turn up today." Hayato innocently said.

"She didn't come today?" Hachiman acted a small surprised look.

"Yeah she's not here." Hayato then asked, "Why? What do you need her for?"

"Ah well," Hachiman came up with an excuse, "She came to the Service Club regarding her candidacy in the Student President election, she did not want to become president. I need to tell her that Yukinoshita will be participating in the election."

"W-Wait. Yukino is going to take part in the election?" Hayato asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"I…I see."

Biting his tongue behind his teeth, Hachiman then said, "Well, thank you."

"Uh yeah sure." Hayato said.

Hachiman then decided to ask, "Are you uh taking things well? Since we got attacked by that woman in the faculty office."

Hayato was not expecting that question, he replied, "Um, yeah…I guess. Got to go home straight after this."

Hachiman then decided to end the conversation. "Well thanks again for your time."

They both turned and walked away from each other, but then Hayato decided to ask Hachiman the same question.

"Hey um are you holding up-" However when he looked over his shoulder, Hachiman was already gone. "Well?"

* * *

The night returned and the sky was clear of clouds. The Wayne Tower in Chiba stood tall among the rest of the skyscrapers in the city.

On one of the building's giant eagle gargoyles, the Huntsman was perched on the vantage point far up high from the ground. Moving back, Huntsman sat down on the gargoyle with his back on the building wall, one knee brought close to his chest while the other leg extended in a relaxed way. In one hand was a half-eaten yakisoba bread, and in his other hand was a bottle of green tea. He stuffed his mouth with the bread before drinking his green tea.

Putting the bottle on the gargoyle's corner, Huntsman inched out away from the building's wall, closer to the edge of the gargoyle.

" _I couldn't stop her, I couldn't save her."_ He groaned, taking off the hood and his mask.

Hachiman kept scratching his head and pulling his hair.

He did not know if he should consider that Lady Comedy was a dangerous enemy, or if Isshiki Iroha was a victim of crime that has seeped into Chiba City and that she needed help. She was responsible for the atrocities she had done, hurting people he had cared for. But she was also influenced by some form of substance that poisoned her mind.

He did not know what was infecting her, he did not save her from herself and now she was there out somewhere and he cannot find her at all.

Being beaten down by a villain was something he has seen before first hand, but not being able to save someone was something worse, even if it was from her own self. And because of all disaster, his just kept playing this thought cursing himself.

"I hate you. I hate you! I Hate You! I HATE YOU!"

Hachiman's hand gripped his fringe, he leaned back lying down on the gargoyle and screamed into the night with the Hunter's Moon shining bright.

"FFAAAAAACCCHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" His roar echoed through the sky. His pulsed raised and his chest rose up and down rapidly.

He released his hold on his fringe and stared at the night sky with his wearied eyes. Hachiman's mind was plotting and scheming after he had let it out for so very, very long.

" _They did this, Yukinoshita Constructions. They gave out a pipeline for crime to bleed into Chiba City. And because of that, crime nearly took me away. Crime took away someone that resulted in so much chaos."_

His self-hatred had been warped into anger and vengeance filling his core, he stood on the gargoyle, the cape flowing with the gentle wind.

Isshiki Iroha can handle herself, he suspected it will not be long before people started to question where she had gone and would report to the police that she was missing. And if Iroha was still going to seek Hachiman out for whatever twisted reason, so long as she did not put her attention on anyone else was fine for Hachiman.

But now the root cause of the pain, suffering and anger had to be the main focus. Yukinoshita Constructions.

Pulling out his binoculars from the back of his belt, he set his eyes on the building across the city from where he was.

" _There it is."_ Hachiman scowled.

Yukinoshita Constructions' building, standing shorter than Wayne Enterprises and in the business district. The corporate party that Haruno had mentioned was almost two weeks away, but the Huntsman wanted to scout his hunting grounds before the hunt commenced. He was plotting how to bring justice to the cause of the chaos, and the Huntsman intended to know the prey better. And if he discovered any other vital information then all the better.

The Hunter of Vengeance put the binoculars into his belt and stood a little closer to the edge of the gargoyle. He took a deep breath and breathed out a growl, _"You got this. Come on Huntsman."_

Stretching out his wings, the Huntsman stepped out the gargoyle, rocketing down. Pulling his body up, his cape caught more air and he glided into the night.


	45. Chapter 45 The Matriarch's Dynasty

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Two weeks since I've enlisted.**

 **Perhaps chapters will have to shorten to accommodate with the super tight schedule I'm in now.**

 **Hope this doesn't set you guys off.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 45: The Matriarch's dynasty

The wind below his body lifted him up through the glide in the night. Huntsman felt the wind beating over his arms while stretching the wings.

Pulling his body up to slow down his descent, he brought his knees closer to his chest and his feet pointed to the approaching rooftop floor. As soon as his feet made contact, he skidded hard with the cape catching air to slow him down to a halt.

He stood up and made cautious steps to the edge of the roof. Looking over the streets far below his feet, the sensation of the sheer height sneaked through his abdomen. He tilted his head up, gazing at the top of Yukinoshita Constructions building. Unlike Wayne Enterprises, the Yukino Constructions building had no eagle gargoyle to get a vantage point on.

"Hmm." Huntsman hissed out softly. He got a hand to his mask, turning on the vision mode and a sonar pulse soared through the area. His sight became clearer in the night. However, they were not many higher points to grapnel onto.

"I want up." Huntsman snarled. "Maybe on the other side."

Pulling out his grapnel gun, he fired it upwards and the cable line flew above latching onto a metal railing of a window at the building's side on an upper level. Jumping off the ledge, Huntsman swung down towards Yukinoshita Constructions, wings spread out through his swing.

The cape behind his back helped him swung smoothly down, turning on the grapnel reel, the Huntsman was pulled up swiftly to the railing. One hand gripped it firmly while the other held onto the grapnel gun.

"Hubba hubba hubba." Huntsman said holding onto the window's railing, looking down the bright streets below. "Like a set of stairs, like a set of stairs."

Peeking over the other side of the building, Huntsman found a safer way up and in, at last. A balcony garden level. With a sigh, he prepped his grapnel gun and fired the line. Latched on, the Huntsman was launched up fast to the garden banister.

Before he pulled himself over however, he turned on his hunter's vision. A pulse of sonar revealed the garden area, in the lower levels showing a small handful of employees packing their things up and getting ready to leave. And above the garden ceiling, the electric field vision showed a camera.

" _Dammit"_ Huntsman latched the grapnel's hook on the banister and securing the gadget on his belt, he lowered himself a little with the cable holding him and allowing his arm to rest.

In truth, he did not plan this properly. He had his feet planted on the wall and sighed, _"Ok, seriously though. Why am I here? To scout the area? Right, what else? Hmm….send a message….Ok, ok got to get past that security…portable EMP, from here the range shouldn't going too far."_

Huntsman reached out into his belt, pulling out a folded batarang and pushed the centre button. He counted for five seconds, and the area of effect suddenly went dark. Turning on the Hunter's vision, it showed the camera was not highlighted, indicating it had been disabled temporarily. Thankfully his belt was shielded, protecting all his gadgets in it.

"Time to move." Huntsman pulled himself over the railing and into the garden level. The gardens were quite beautiful with shrubs of flowers all around, a cobblestone path and a koi pond at opposite end. From another sonar pulse it showed the ceiling had a vent cover in the centre four metres above his head.

Moving swiftly through the gardens, he positioned himself right below the vent rill cover. Pointing his grapnel gun up, he fired the cable hooking onto the grill cover. Taking the grapnel launcher in both hands, Huntsman started pulling the line hard and turning the reel on.

Arching over and his muscles trembling, he felt the cover starting to give way, and with one more tug, he pulled the vent cover clean off. From above the grill fell right towards Huntsman's head, seeing it coming he held his hands up and caught before it makes any noise hitting the floor.

Setting it down silently, his hunter's vision sent out another sonar pulse showing the tunnel path above his head. He had to move quickly before the effect of the electromagnetic pulse wears off.

Aiming grapnel launcher again, he shot a line up into the shaft and hoisted himself up into the darkness. As he slipped into the vertical vent he turned off the reel function his gadget, wedging himself with his hand on the end of the vent shaft and his back pressed against the other side.

A sonar pulse echoed through, showing the way up stopped at five metres above, and it continued horizontally. Turning the reel back on he held the grapnel launcher tight as it brought him up till the vertical path ends.

Climbing up, he sneaked on in further into the ventilation path. After seven metres through the vent, the path started to go upwards. Another sonar pulse was sent out, showing what was above him.

Two storeys up, the sonar revealed who was up on the top floor. A couple of people, the shapes indicated a man and a woman. The woman had her hair tied in a bun and appeared to be dressed in an office blazer and pants. And she was seated at a grand office desk with the man standing beside her.

Climbing up through the ventilation Huntsman finally got himself above the two people, sneaking through he finally spotted a ventilation cover to show who were on the top floor. The woman at the desk had eyes like Yukino and hair like Haruno. The man was in an office suit and had very short black hair and onyx eyes.

"So, that's who you are huh?" Huntsman whispered with a snarl, eyes trained on the woman. The one running behind Yukinoshita Construction. The mother of Yukino and Haruno, the Yukinoshita woman above them all.

The Matriarch.

With her was her husband, Huntsman made an educated guess. The Matriarch and her husband appeared to be in a conversation, a slighted heated one at that. The Huntsman leaned forward trying to listen in.

"Darling." Her husband said to her. "We are almost done for the day right?"

The Matriarch stood up with crossed arms and spoke, "Yes. But there's still one more thing. Hanzo wishes to see us."

" _Hanzo?"_ Huntsman bit his lip, taking note of the Matriarch's posture and tone, one that demanded respect and recognition. With her arms still crossed, she took slow strides to gaze out of the window, looking at the city.

"Dear," She said to her husband, "I take it that the arrangements are in order."

"Yes." Her husband answered, slowly joining her. "Is something troubling you?"

"No," The Yukinoshita Matriarch said her tone firm, "Is there something I should be troubled by?"

"I've learned that Yukino is going to be the student council president." Her husband said. She turned her body with arms still crossed.

"Hmm, as expected of her. Nothing less." She said, a hidden sense of pride in her voice. "How do you know this?"

"Hayato told Haruno and she told me." Her husband answered. "That boy seemed to be in some trouble lately."

"We will handle it if necessary." The Matriarch said, "But for now I want to handle Hanzo and whatever he is going to bother us with."

The door from the other end of the room suddenly opened, and someone Huntsman recognised came into the room. It was the family's chauffeur.

"Yukinoshita-sama." He greeted. "Sorry to intrude, but Hayama Hanzo is here to see you."

"Send him in Suzuki." The Yukinoshita lady said to him. Suzuki left the room, and after a moment later another person knocked on the door and entered.

" _Hayama Hanzo."_ Behind the Huntsman's mask, the eyes narrowed. Hanzo was dressed in a light blue shirt and brown pants, Hayato's father closed the door behind him and made his way towards the Yukinoshitas. Huntsman quickly turned on the audio recorder that he took from his belt.

"Good evening, Yukari, Daishi." Hanzo greeted the wife and husband respectively. "You're looking radiant as always."

"What is it now Hanzo?" The Yukinoshita Matriarch raised a hand to her eyebrow, rubbing the side of her temple with a finger. Her husband stood there silent.

Seeing that she was not in a welcoming mood, Hanzo said. "I want to know if we have everything covered. If we have everything dealt with."

The Matriarch kept her gaze on him, she then said, "The schedule goes with no alterations Hanzo. You have something else to bring up don't you?"

Hanzo looked almost intimidated by the Matriarch's mere presence. Taking a deep breath, he finally said, "How much more can we keep this up?"

The Yukinoshita couple looked at each other for a moment before the Matriarch spoke, "Explain yourself Hanzo."

"After our key event, you still intend to continue your business venture." Hanzo said. "When does it stop?"

"It doesn't. Just what could possibly be putting you on edge?" Yukari took a step forward to him. "

"My son was in danger, as with your children. Because thugs decided to tear up a joint which was the school." Hanzo stressed the severity of the situation. "And now you still want to hold an arms deal and you won't even tell me what it is? I know I can protect you and Daishi but I can't guarantee your client."

"You don't have to protect our client Hanzo, I'm not expecting you to." The Matriarch said, "What I _am_ expecting is that you cease your impertinence immediately before trouble brews."

That got Hanzo to instantly apologise, "I'm sorry Yukari. I'm just worried for my son."

The Matriarch gave him a look, her husband so far had not even muttered a word. She gestured Hanzo to come forward and he did.

"Look out the window Hanzo." The Matriarch gestured and said, "What do you see?"

Before he could answer, she continued, "I see the gift for our children. Our city, our capital. Our empire."

Hearing that, the Huntsman gritted his teeth.

"The Yukinoshita family have been ruling this city, all for the right cause, my cause." The Yukinoshita Matriarch said. "And we need to do our part in shaping the city into our design so that Haruno, Yukino, and your son," Yukari pointed at Hanzo, "Can inherit this city, as to how it should be. We produce the benefits, and you keep the process in line. That how it's been done, and it will stay that way."

"Dear." Her husband finally spoke out, "I know you don't want to hear this, but what if Sionis deci-"

"Let me make one thing clear Daishi. The Sionis family will not be a problem to us anymore." The Matriarch interrupted, with her voice absolute. "Roman Sionis is the only one left and he has disrupted our lives too many times now, he thought that mere family history between the Yukinoshita and the Sionis grants him control over Chiba and now he is in a cell in Gotham. The difference between us and Sionis is that he is a crazed immature fool who wants nothing more than to show off and to get everyone to kiss his feet, he literally wears a black mask on his face and he has cost us for the last time. We on the other hand, are doing this for our children."

In the vents, the Huntsman listened, _"Dammit they're pretty privy in not saying what they're selling. At least from we can confirm from the Matriarch herself that the buyer is not Black Mask."_

The Matriarch continued, "In two weeks times, we will make it clear to anyone from Gotham City who wishes to business with us, to never go over our heads. It will start with Tobias Whale."

Listening in, the Huntsman took note of the new name, _"Tobias Whale? That's your client?"_

Hanzo let out a sigh, but then he remembered one last thing, "What about our other problem?"

"Who Hanzo?" The Matriarch asked.

"The guy or…thing that has been in the news, the one that has discovered the animal trade taking place in the docks? The one that beat down Dr Milo, the one that actually saved our children during the school attack."

She turned to him and glared, "A deranged dilettante may have protected our children from whatever idiot stupid enough to cross us, but he will not even be considered in any of my calculations."

The Matriarch stood tall with back straight, her words stilling the air. "This individual has not found any single thing concerning us, and it would seem that this individual is merely a news interest, which makes the public more interested with him and less on us, if anything he is a deluded mascot doing us a favour taking the attention from all those news retards and showing us just how pathetic and incompetent Roman Sionis truly is. We're benefiting from him in every possible way if you think of the long term. It's all business."

"And if Mr Whale decides to get too comfortable, he will learn." The Matriarch finally kicked off from her heels, heading for the door. "Now if there're no more matters to be needlessly brought up, I would like to go home now."

Her husband quickly caught up with her and held the door open for his wife. Hanzo followed behind, leaving the office. Up above, the Huntsman was thinking through what he had learned, opening the vent grill he let himself in.

"Your city huh?" Huntsman began pacing around the room, a sonar pulse from his mask showed the three from before taking the elevator down. With the whole room mapped from the sonar, he began searching through the room.

However, there was nothing much to gain any more ground in his investigation. Filling cabinets do not have anything regarding the corporate party, only accounting statements and lists of company assets, and the desk monitor was as good as blank, Huntsman guessed that the communication between Yukinoshita Constructions and their client to be was done on mobile.

Ticked off slightly, he wanted to trash the room just to send a message to the Matriarch that he should not be trifled with, but he had to swallow his anger much to his discomfort in doing so.

If he alerted Yukinoshita Constructions with his presence, they may very well cancel the whole party, and he would not be able to take them down, or whoever this new person of interest that he had learned.

It would have to be a very long hunt, waiting for the bait to lure the prey in, which meant he could only wait for the party, and he would be ready.

" _Maybe there's something else that can be done for the night now."_ Huntsman used the grapnel gun to hoist himself back up, slithering through the vents, the Huntsman left building completely undetected.

* * *

Soaring through the city, the Huntsman landed on a roof at a convenience store, opposite the street was a particular ramen restaurant. Something he learned long before when scouting through the city right after school, this restaurant had a specific regular which he had found out before.

And he needed to find this regular customer to help with something if possible, assuming the customer was there.

After about six minutes the glass door opened and out came his target, he sighed. "There you are."

The Huntsman watched over her putting on her long brown coat after stepping out of the restaurant. Hiratsuka Shizuka.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	46. Chapter 46 Beyond

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. The only theme playing in my head while writing this chapter was Batman Beyond, thus the chapter name.**

* * *

Chapter 46: Beyond

Hiratsuka Shizuka strolled down the street, holding her brown coat tight. After a filling meal of ramen for dinner, she was ready to go home. About fifty metres down the road, she took a right turn on the sidewalk.

A little further down was the multi-storey carpark where she had parked her car in. Walking into the building, she headed for the elevator. Pushing the button and stepping in, the elevator brought her up to the fourth level.

As the lift doors opened, she adjusted her coat again and stepped out. Her red Aston Martin was parked head in right on the opposite corner end of the level, where the view of the lit city could be admired. Yawning again after a hearty ramen meal, she dug into her pocket fishing out her car keys.

As she got closer to her car, she pushed the button from her keys and the signal lights from her car lit up. Heading to the right side of her car, her hand was at the car door when someone called her from behind.

"Hiratsuka Shizuka?" The voice was low and firm but not guttural. Shizuka's shoulders jumped a little and turned her back around to see behind her, but there was no one that she could see.

"The hell?" Shizuka's eyes squinted in confusion. Thinking that she should be getting into her car, she turned back to face her car.

Only to get a fright. She gasped and stepped back, the Huntsman stood in front of her right beside her car. He did not have his scowl on his face, more of a neutral stoic expression in his mouth. The two kept their eyes on each other, with Shizuka's long brown coat and the Huntsman's cape flowing softly.

"We have matters to discuss Hiratsuka." The Huntsman said to her, taking a step towards her with his back towards the city. Shizuka collected herself and straightened up. She shifted a foot back prepared if he tried anything.

"You're the one who came into the Sobu High School right?" Shizuka asked under her breath. "You're not Batman. Who are you?"

He stared at her for a moment before answering, "Huntsman."

Shizuka kept her eyes on him, checking out his whole appearance. His hood, his cape, the mask, it was not really settling for her. "Huntsman? Ok." Shizuka said. "I only heard rumours, I didn't think you were actually real."

Huntsman gave a stare, "I'm real when I have to be."

"Y-You said something to discuss? What-"

"Isshiki Iroha." The Huntsman said.

Hearing her name, Shizuka's jaw lowered. "Wait, what the? How do you know her?"

"She's the one behind the attack on your school during the cultural festival." Huntsman said, not answering her question.

That piece of information got her stunned. "What…What…y-you making accusations of my student-"

"Believe me when I say this. Isshiki Iroha was behind it all. Tell me, she did not come to school today did she?" Huntsman cut her off, his tone was firm. Shizuka was really perturbed with all this new information thrown at her.

"I-I…n-no she didn't. Why, why would she-" Shizuka looked away, breathing a little heavier. "How can I trust you considering you don't have any solid evidence, and why would my student attack her school, and assault her schoolmates?"

"One, I sought you out to warn you about her specifically. Two, Isshiki Iroha is not well, she's been infected with a substance of some sort." Huntsman said.

"Oh really? With what?" Shizuka asked.

"Something from Gotham along with the Venom drug, something that is contorting her brain chemistry, she's dangerous and now she's missing." Huntsman said.

Shizuka took a deep breath, taking in all of this, "Oh my God. Wait, how is that the police or her parents don't know this?"

"That's why I came to you. You're her teacher, and you can inform Inspector Yin Etsudo." The Huntsman explained.

"Hey hang on," Shizuka realised something when he said that, "How do you know that I know about Etsudo?"

" _Shit."_ He knew he slipped a bit there.

"She's the police's celebrity officer now." Huntsman made his excuse. "I've delivered my message, now it's up to you to do the rest. Warn the Inspector, she should know what to do then."

"Who are you really?" Shizuka narrowed her eyes at him.

The Huntsman's mouth formed a scowl, which got Shizuka to bite her tongue a little.

"I am here to help, you will have to trust me." The Huntsman answered her before his hand reached out and opened her car door.

"Good night Hiratsuka Shizuka." Huntsman held the car door for her. Hesitating a little, she stepped forward and slowly sat in her car, not expecting that the Huntsman would have mannerisms, holding the door open for her. Once she sat in, the Huntsman closed the door gently. Shizuka still had her eyes on him, but she needed to put her seatbelt on. Grabbing the belt, she turned her head away to put the seatbelt on securely. When she turned her back, the Huntsman was gone already. Looking around, there was no sign of him.

She turned on the car engine and reversed out of the parking lot, driving out of the carpark and turning into the main road, making her way home. On the top floor of the multi-storey carpark, the Huntsman was perched on a banister, watching over Shizuka as she drove home.

" _Guess that's that then."_ Huntsman thought, seeing Shizuka driving down the road. Spreading his cape, he leaped off his perch and glided into the city again.

* * *

Across to the west of the city, in a Bujinkan Dojo, Miura Yumiko stepped out and was prepared to return home. She got her hair tied in a ponytail and was in dressed in a blue jacket and her white gi pants. She had finished her night training and could feel the pump in her muscles.

Trudging down the empty streets in the night, she let out a sigh reflecting on her recent misfortunes of late. The attack during the cultural festival, being singled out by not going to the Kyoto, getting tossed around in the faculty office. And now her friends were not exactly the same after the trip.

The road was dark with lamp posts scarce through the street. Yumiko got her phone out began surfing through the net, seeing if there was anything good to look into. Unfortunately, she heard footsteps coming approaching as she passed through an alleyway.

"Damn, cutie right here huh?" A distasteful voice got her to turn to the alley and quickly put her phone away. Her eyes narrowed and she got herself guarded, a man dressed in a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt and black slacks was looking at her with intent she could make a good guess of.

"We scored a hottie right here." Another man from behind Yumiko said, with similar dressing as the first man who called her.

Their advances got Yumiko backing up into the alley unwillingly. She turned and saw that the first man was now accompanied and yet another man, this one was wearing a black beanie and a black leather jacket.

Yumiko found herself in the centre of four men, from front and back. "Are you creeps really going to do this?" She said defensively, a hand clenching a fist and her knees bent a little. She just could not believe this was really happening.

"Oh she's got spunk too, nice." The third man said inching closer, with an arm reaching to cover her mouth. Steeling herself, she snatched the hand twisting it into a lock and the man yelped in pain. Taking the opportunity, Yumiko got a palm out striking the man in the face, and brought her leg up kicking the man's knee to the side, forcing him down and groaning. Finally, she rose her knee up striking his chin hard.

Seeing their accomplice falling down on his butt and out cold, their aggression on her turned up. "Knock her down man!" The beanie man rushed in and attempted a backhand on Yumiko. Reacting quick, Yumiko pulled her head back dodging the hit. She jumped back making distance from him and fists raised.

However, before anyone could see coming, a hooked cable from above pierced into the beanie man's thigh causing the guy to cry out. And instantly he was hoisted up into the darkness above.

"Whoa what the f-" The remaining two men watched in shock as their second accomplice got taken up above.

Yumiko knew who had arrived. "Huntsman."

A clad of black and red descended in front of the two men.

"Oh shit! He's here!" The first one shouted.

"He's real?!" Followed by the second man. "Get him!" The second man charged in. The Huntsman spun around raising his leg up, striking his attacker in his face. Receiving a kick in the face from the side, the thug spun to the side stumbling and crashing into the trash bins by the wall.

The final man made a brave face, pulling out a butterfly knife and wielding it in front of him. The Huntsman stood there, glaring at the final criminal. With the attention no longer on her, Yumiko took the chance. Instead of running away however, she rushed in behind the criminal.

"Hyaa!" She drove a foot right in the back of the thug's knee, following up the attack she gave a pushing kick to his back. This got him stumbling forward, right towards the Huntsman.

The black and red predator sped in grabbing the arm which held the knife and twisted it bad, the criminal cried out in pain dropping the knife. A hook to the face got the thug in a daze, the Huntsman then grabbed his collar and threw him right past Yumiko. The final criminal landed flat on his back. He tried crawling away on his back and begged, "Get away!"

Yumiko watched the Huntsman jumping up high with his cape stretched out, pouncing brutally on the man with a feral snarl. Yumiko stood there, feeling a little relieved that the Huntsman had come, but also quite unnerved by the ferocity from him.

"Stop! No!" The criminal pleaded, but Huntsman grabbed him by the collar lifting him up.

"Who sent you?" The Huntsman growled.

"Wha-Wha-" The criminal stammered. Huntsman pulled the collar slamming the man to the wall.

"Who sent you?" The Huntsman growled again.

"Ah! Ahh, n-no one. We were just h-here." He wheezed out.

The Huntsman gripped the man's hair, pinning the head against the wall hard. The Huntsman leaned forward and hissed. "Do. Not. Lie to me."

"I-I swear, I swear! N-no one sent us man! No one I swear!" The interrogated man confessed. "R-Rito over there on the ground just, just wanted to pick up girls y-you know what I mean." He begged. "I'm guilty ok?! I'm sorry! Don't kill me please!"

The Huntsman scowled, looking down the man's neck, there was a chain necklace with a tag. Grabbing the necklace and pulling it out his neck, he threw the man on the ground and punched the man out.

Standing up straight, Huntsman turned to Yumiko who was quite unsettled by the interrogation. Taking a deep breath, Yumiko started walking up to the person she would not necessarily see as a friend, rather a…comrade.

"Huntsman." She greeted. Huntsman held up the necklace, like a trophy. Putting it away, the hunter turned to her.

"Miura Yumiko." He greeted, though the knocked out men all over made with the greeting not exactly giving the welcoming mood.

Looking around the mess, Yumiko started to get worried, she got to his side and whispered quickly. "We, we got to get out of here. I don't know if anyone heard all this."

Seeing her point, Huntsman looked back deeper in the alleyway. Taking out his grapnel gun with one hand and firing the cable up away from the scene, his other arm was around Yumiko's waist leading to her surprise and blush.

"Hang on." Huntsman instructed her. They both got lifted up above, without thinking Yumiko wrapped both arms around him holding tight.

"Whoa shit!" Yumiko felt the wind through her wind as she 'flew' up high, catching a glimpse of the knocked out beanie man hanging with the line tied to a fire escape.

Shooting up over the roof with the grapnel accelerator, they both landed with no trouble. "Are you alright?" The Huntsman asked Yumiko.

Breathing heavily, Yumiko checked herself. "Whoa…whoa…ok…holy shit ok. I'm ok, yeah."

Calming herself, she then asked with a hand on her hip, "So you were in the right place at the right time…again?"

"And you were in the wrong place at the wrong time…again." Huntsman said. Despite the low tone, Yumiko took it as a sarcastic quip.

"You're not the same person compared to the first time we met." Huntsman pointed out.

Yumiko bit her lip, then made her answer, "Well you made me see that I had to be better. And I know, I'm now beyond what I was." She said with strong conviction.

After a moment of silence, Huntsman asked her. "Which direction are you headed?"

"Huh? Uh um," Yumiko looked to the east. "To the uh monorail."

"Let's move." The Huntsman said, turning to said direction taking the lead. Before she went with him however, she took a moment thinking back on what happened. She was actually able to defend herself, by her own strength. And it was a satisfying accomplishment for her.

Seeing the Huntsman making a small leap over a gap on the other side of the roof, she quickly followed him.

"Hey wait hold on." Yumiko called to him. Huntsman turned around and faced her. Yumiko said, "You saved my school from that crazy lady and that giant man, thanks."

Huntsman wanted to tell her that she did not need to thank her, but instead he made a nod at her in acknowledgment. Yumiko then said, "But uh here's the thing, that crazy lady attacked the school again after the cultural festival, but she escaped."

Huntsman remained silent but she could see a twitch in the corner of his scowl.

"I think she's a student in the school." Yumiko said to him, seeing his silent as a prompt to continue. "Do you know anything about her?"

"I do." The Huntsman answered. "And you're right, she is a student, or was. I had a run in with her, I know who she is, and now she's missing."

"You do?" Yumiko asked surprised. "Who is she?"

"I can't say." Huntsman refused to tell her.

"What? Why?"

"If you knew, what would you do with that knowledge? Tell your teachers? And what would you say if they asked you how you knew?"

"I…w-well…w-what am I supposed to do then?" Yumiko asked.

"If you're as good as I know you can be, you're able to figure out who it is on your own. But she won't be threatening the school."

"W-What? How are you so sure?" Yumiko made a doubt.

"Because my run in with her got her to put her attention on me instead. If she's going to target me, she won't go for the school." Huntsman answered.

"Now she wants you?" Yumiko pointed at him, "Are…Are you going to be alright?" Even she was surprised of her worry for him.

"I can handle it, you should put your concerns on the people around you instead." Huntsman said before turning around and headed out again. Yumiko sighed and followed behind him, feeling the breeze through her hair. She closed her eyes and the image of the man she had just beaten down came into her mind.

"Hey um," Yumiko said, both were still traversing slowly through the roofs, "Do you feel bad beating up those guys, tearing them apart like that?"

The Huntsman stopped and turned to her, "I would feel worse if the innocent or the weak fell victim to crime if I could do something about it."

Both fell silent to that, and the Huntsman carried on with his 'companion' following.

After a few blocks across the monorail was in sight. "Hey I see the train." Yumiko pointed at the track. Huntsman stood on the edge of the roof.

"There's a fire escape here. You can take it from here." The Huntsman told her. Yumiko decided to join him standing by the edge.

"Thanks again Huntsman." Yumiko said to the black and red vigilante. "Perhaps uh next time?"

The Huntsman did not answer, taking his grapnel gun out and shot the line up to another higher rooftop, soaring up above and beyond, leaving Yumiko alone.

"Uhuh…yeah." Yumiko shrugged.

* * *

The school day finally returned, and as Hachiman expected Iroha was nowhere to be seen in school at all. After a tiresome day of revising mathematics, chemistry, biology and English. Hachiman hunched over the railing of a staircase, gazing out to the city.

The classes were nothing that he could not handle, but he was thinking about something else. _"Just how the hell is the Matriarch doing all this under anyone's notice? And if Hanzo is supposedly protecting them as their lawyer, how am I supposed to get past that wall of defence? Will it stay that way?"_

His phone vibrated suddenly, notifying of a text. Pulling out his phone he took a good look at the text. He admitted it was unexpected, seeing who the sender was. Hiratsuka Shizuka.

" _Hikigaya?_

 _Are you free now? Can you come to the faculty office?"_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The Huntsman taking a 'trophy' from that thug, is something I want to ask you guys. Is it a trait/habit the Huntsman should keep or not? Or should he give that trophy to Yumiko?**


	47. Chapter 47 Either die a hero

**Hey folks, back with another chapter. Sorry, nothing really much to say in AN, just too brain dead in the Army, getting drilled in the head and all.**

 **Hope this chapter is done well, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 47: Either die a hero

" _I'm on my way."_ Hachiman took another look at the message in his phone before sending it, and making his way towards the faculty office. He slung his bag over his shoulder. Paranoia slithered into his mind, thinking what Shizuka could want with him now. Did she want to tell him about her encounter with him in his suit? Did she want to talk to him about Iroha? He knew he would have to play with ignorant teen act if his predictions came true.

Soon enough, he stood at the office door, taking a deep sigh he drew the door open. _"Here we go."_

At the couches by the corner of the office, Shizuka was sitting down looking out the window waiting for him. As he got closer he called her, "Sensei."

Hearing his voice, she turned her head to see her student, she said, "Ah Hikigaya, come sit."

Hachiman did so, and they took in each other's eyes. Shizuka could see the guarded look in his eyes, as she expected but understood why. From her lab coat pocket, she took out a blister pack of nicotine tablets and took one in her mouth.

"You're cutting down smoking I see." Hachiman pointed out.

"Thanks to you I suppose." Shizuka replied.

Hachiman wanted to get to the case already, "What did you call me here for Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"Ah right." She stuffed the unused tablets back in her pocket, she crossed one leg over the other, and both hands held the raised knee. "I wanted to talk to you about the presidency."

Hachiman raised an eyebrow, "Ok?"

"First thing. You know by now, Yukinoshita is going to run for president." Shizuka said. Hachiman nodded at that, inside he was assuming that Shizuka was going to keep the issue with Iroha under wraps.

"Yeah?" Hachiman said.

"If she does become president," Shizuka said, "What will you do?"

Hachiman got quiet for a moment, his eyes shifted to the side. "Is there something I should do? I'm supposed to like what, be vice-president?"

"It's not a question of should. But what do you want to do?"

Hachiman let out an exhale, "Nothing, if she wants to be president. It's her decision."

Shizuka blinked slowly at that, she knew that would have been his answer but the disappointment still hit. Hachiman saw the change in her face and a twitch at the corner of his mouth formed. He asked, "You rather Yukinoshita not take the role?"

Her head tilted up at that, and said, "This isn't about me Hikigaya." She then crossed her arms, "Hikigaya, do you remember at the start of this school year?"

"Yeah? A little specificity." Hachiman said.

"You remember when I had a plan for you and Yukinoshita?"

Hachiman bit slowly on his tongue in his mouth, he said, "I remember. You wanted us to improve each other right?"

"And?" Shizuka said and chewed on her gum.

"Isn't Yukinoshita striving to be president improvement itself? Along with being friends with Yuigahama and taking on requests with the Service Club activities? That's not improvements?" Hachiman gave some points.

"True." Shizuka nodded, "But what about you?"

The silence and guarded eyes from Hachiman told a lot for Shizuka, getting her to let out a sigh, "Hikigaya."

The two stared at each other. One with solemn eyes, the other having wary ones. The teacher said, "I'm going to ask two things alright?" Hachiman gave a nod.

"Hikigaya. Are you feeling lonely? And if you are, do you want it to stay that way?"

Those two questions sent Hachiman's head into a twist, because never had anyone ever asked him something so personal. That void in him, had already been filled with something else, the Huntsman. But now Shizuka was, questioning if the loneliness was still present.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, I'm fine." Hachima tried to answer.

"Hikigaya. I'm asking if you are feeling lonely." Shizuka pressed on again. Hachiman bit his lower lip and his eyes shifted again, that was enough for Shizuka to infer from.

"Hikigaya," She softly said, "What happened to you before." She stiffened when she saw his eyes turning dark, but still she continued, "I cannot imagine how horrible it was for anyone, especially for a child."

Shizuka took another breath. "But you have a chance to-"

"Sensei." Hachiman cut in.

"Sorry. Look, I know where you are getting at." Hachiman said, staring straight into her eyes. "That Yukinoshita and I can follow your plan. To improve each other in Service Club, if not that then maybe in the Student Council. So that we can be better, supposedly. But I'm not sure if your idea can pull through anymore. Trust me I wish it did." He did not like this at all, shooting down Shizuka's grand idea.

Shizuka started to frown. She asked, "Why do you think so?"

Hachiman's mouth grumbled, he looked away from her. Shizuka shifted a little forward, and said, "Hikigaya, are you alright? Are you in trouble or something?"

Hachiman read her face, and deduced what she was thinking. "Sensei, no I am not being with bad crowd if that's what you're thinking."

"W-What? No, t-that's not what I'm thinking." Shizuka quickly said, "I just want to know what your situation is. You've got a chance to not be lonely anymore, but you won't take it? Hikigaya, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Sensei," Hachiman looked at her once again.

Shizuka looked a little confused. "Hikigaya? Is something else bothering you?" What she got was silence, she pressed on, "Hikigaya, you know you can tell me."

 _"Just what can I tell her? I can't say anything that will lead me back to Mr Wayne. Dammit here we go."_ Hachiman pondered, he knew that this mess of half truths and hidden secrets was not sitting well with either of them. He did not know how long it can last.

"Sensei." Hachiman said, "This...experiment of yours. I know you're trying to do. Giving me a better school life." Shizuka's eyes softened when Hachiman's voice then had a small hint of shakiness, "But that night...in that alley, maybe it robbed any chance of that."

Before Shizuka could voice out again, Hachiman quickly continued, "And now things are getting bigger. Which is why I don't know if this whole scheme you have to get your students to...wherever you have intended will last any longer, not for long. The situation's changed, and I got other stuff to focus on."

Shizuka's eyes squinted in confusion. "What is it Hikigaya?"

Hachiman's teacher kept pushing on and digging in further and he had to put up the wall quick. "Something that's really important to me. But I'm not exactly keen on just telling."

Silence came back between the two, neither of them breaking eye contact. Shizuka broke the silence, "Hikigaya."

She stood up and took a step forward, placing a hand on Hachiman's shoulder. "I know you're a good person, you're smart and kind. I don't know what you're hiding, nor do I know why you are hiding. Whether it's just you may find it insignificant to others, if you think people will laugh at you for it or if you think it will hurt others by telling."

Shizuka paused and continued, "But even saying the minimal of things can help easing, whatever it is with you." Shizuka released her grip on his shoulder. Something how Hachiman looked like now to Shizuka, she knew she was not looking at a mere loner student just blaming everything on society, or some angry kid with bad history. She suspected there was something bigger and she could not figure it out.

Hachiman felt his abdomen getting all jarring, but he composed himself, finally letting out a breath. He stood up and said, "You know, I don't deserve you Hiratsuka-sensei."

He turned to the exit door leaving her by the corner couch, catching a glimpse of Shizuka's cheeks heating up. As he headed for the door, he picked out the sound of footsteps approaching the other side. He slowly drew the sliding door opened and who stood by the other side instantly got his eyes to widen up, his heart jumped.

The person dressed in a light lavender yukata, hair tied in a bun with fringe shading the forehead. Yukinoshita Yukari, the Matriarch.

"Good afternoon young man," Yukari greeted Hachiman, with deceptive politeness. "Is Hiratsuka Shizuka in?"

Quickly playing along, he stepped aside answered, "Afternoon ma'am. Uh yes, Hiratsuka-sensei is inside." He muffled the growl in his throat.

With her was someone in a chauffeur uniform, Suzuki was his name as Hachiman remembered. And another man he did not recognized in office wear with an office jacket. And his buff muscles took shape through his clothes, showing Hachiman that he was obviously a bodyguard, and he can back it up. Behind Yukari, was her daughter much to Hachiman's subtle surprise.

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno said seeing the male student. She was in a purple shirt, white cardigan and blue skirt.

"You know this boy Haruno?" Yukari asked her daughter, while having some degree analytical eye on Hachiman and he got guarded accordingly.

"Ah, well this is Hikigaya Hachiman." Haruno stepped forward, past the bodyguard and said. "He is Yukino-chan's club mate, and we've met before during some school events."

"Ah, I see." Yukari gave a smile, her interest piqued by knowing who Hachiman is, before entering the faculty office going past Hachiman. Stepping inside, Shizuka straightened herself and approached the visitor to the school. Suzuki and Yukari's bodyguard came in as well, standing on the door's side.

"Yukinoshita-sama?" Shizuka greeted having a more surprised face compared to Hachiman initially.

"Ah, Hiratsuka. If you are not too busy, may I have a word if you don't mind?" Yukari said, her voice whilst calm also drew undivided attention. A 'queen' ruling an empire from the shadows, mere presence clutching the school in a vice.

Yukari moved to the couch to where Hachiman sat, and Shizuka took her original seat. Yukari then turned to Hachiman, and said, "Ah young man, could I trouble you to stay for the time being?"

"What? I-" Hachiman was about to answer, but Haruno turned to give him a smile, which he could read as a warning telling him to comply. "I could spare the time." Hachiman said, standing next to Haruno.

If the Huntsman could not get closer to the Matriarch to learn more about her, then perhaps Hikigaya Hachiman could, plus he was not exactly contented with the Matriarch requesting for Shizuka. Hachiman could see Haruno putting up that smile in her mother's presence.

"I see you are cutting down your smoking habit." Yukari stated, not exactly in the warmest of tones.

"What can I do for you Yukinoshita-sama?" Shizuka asked.

"I'd just like to know how is my daughter doing. Yukino, how is she?" Yukari said, crossing a leg over the other. "I understand that she is taking part in the student council presidency?"

"Yes, she is." Shizuka answered, "And from what I gather, her votes are in a tie, with Hayama's."

 _"Hayama?"_ Hachiman thought.

"Ah, so Hayato-kun's taking part in the presidency as well, interesting." Yukari nodded. "Perhaps they'll both be in the student council."

"Right." Shizuka said, not exactly sure if Yukari was pleased with the answer.

"And I take it she's still excelling in her studies."

"Of course." Shizuka said, which Hachiman noticed that she left out who was the one truly in the top according to the exam results, but the less attention on him the better.

"Yes, of course she would be doing well there." Yukari said, expecting her daughter to be doing well with her grades. "There's something else I intend to discuss."

"Yes?" Shizuka asked.

"The recent incident that occurred in the school. During the cultural festival." Yukari said. Hachiman noticed Haruno stiffening along with Shizuka. Yukari continued, "Is there anything that my company can do for any of the damages incurred? From what I understand," Yukari glanced at Haruno, "A group of people trespassed into the school, causing property and structural damage?"

"Yes, that's the brief description of the incident." Shizuka admitted.

"And I would like to know if I could provide any assistance in the recovery for my daughter's school." Yukari said.

Shizuka cleared her throat and answered, "That's not up to me to decide, if you would like to contribute you should bring it to the higher-ups."

"Hmm, indeed." Yukari nodded before standing up, "Well in that case, I'll be contacting the school head in due time. Thank you for your trouble Hiratsuka."

"No trouble Yukinoshita-sama." Shizuka said as she stood as well. Hachiman standing by the side, took note of the tone Yukari had, mostly she was leading the conversation to what she intended to hear.

"I would like to see my daughter whilst I'm here, if that's alright with the school." The Yukinoshita Head said, not really leaving a room for objection in the sentence.

"Um, sure. She should be in her clubroom. Good day Yukinoshita-sama." Shizuka said. As Yukari was about to make her leave, she stopped.

"Ah I almost forgot." Yukari said, "Hiratsuka. Next Friday my company is hosting a party, Hor D'oeuvres and cocktails. And I would like to ask if you could turn up, if your schedule permits. As gesture of appreciation for looking after my children if you will."

Hachiman's stomach sank rock bottom, hearing Shizuka's invitation to Yukinoshita Constructions' party. _"Don't go."_

Shizuka politely smiled, "Thank you for the offer, but I am not sure what-"

"My business partners will be attending, including their family members. And that would mean dashing young money wouldn't it?" Yukari said elegantly slowing crossing her arms under her chest, "Hiratsuka dear I'm quite curious, but you _are_ married now aren't you?"

The loud sound cracking joints got everyone's attention. Yukari looking subtly confused turned to the source of the sound. Hachiman whom was cracking his knuckles and neck right in front of everyone while eyeing Yukari. "Oh, oh apologies. My uh joints were getting stiff."

"Hmm, I see." Yukari said, before turning her attention to Shizuka. "Going to back to what we were discussing, I believe this would be quite an opportunity for you wouldn't it dear?"

Hachiman's heart was just trying to shout at his teacher, shouting at her not to go. _"Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!"_

"I'll be there Yukinoshita-sama." Shizuka agreed.

"Wonderful dear. I'll have Haruno send you the details soon. Perhaps your family could appear as well." Yukari made a pleasant smile at the teacher, Hachiman saw Haruno, having a mask of an obedient face.

He gritted his teeth behind his closed lips, if he just straight blurted out to Shizuka it would too suspicious, especially with Yukkari and Haruno present. He could only count on the plan that Shizuka would leave before the illegal deal took place.

"I'll see you soon then Hiratsuka." The Matriarch said turning away and making her leave. "Ah, young man." The Matriarch stopped at the door and turned to Hachiman, "Could you be so kind, to show me where Yukino's clubroom is?"

 _"Oh my God this isn't happening."_ Hachiman snarled in his head. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Haruno looking at him, through that smile he could tell she was pleading him to cooperate.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Hachiman said. Taking the lead, Hachiman in front left the faculty office and headed for the Service Clubroom with the rest behind him.

* * *

While they were in the corridor, Hachiman was feeling the immense tension Yukari was giving just by her presence. He guessed that since he was a club mate of her daughter she was cautious to say the least about any guy acquaintance Yukino has. But he ironed himself proper refusing to let himself be trampled over by Yukari's aura.

Because he knew there was someone way scarier.

"Young man," Yukari broke the silence. "Could you enlighten me on what this club is about? Unfortunately my Yukino is quite privy about her club."

Playing along with the school boy act he answered. "We take requests from the student body, if they seem to have a request they need assistance, they come to the Service Club."

"Hmm, interesting." Yukari hummed, "And as you are in the same club as her, how is she to you?"

Hachiman had to choose his words carefully, so he would not set her off. He said, "We are alright, admittedly we did not get along at the start but I suppose now we are somewhere between conciliatory and good terms."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for your honesty." Yukari said. Haruno behind Yukari was having that same mask again, he remembered that pitiful state she was in when she told Huntsman about how she felt about her family.

Soon they were by the clubroom door. "Suzuki, Kichirou. Wait outside." Yukari ordered them.

As Hachiman was about to reach for the door, a giant hand gripped his shoulder. On instinct, he turned swiftly, but the meaty grip on his shoulder pulled him away from the door.

"Hey! Get your hand off me." Hachiman hissed at the bodyguard holding him. Before he could rebel however, the Matriarch came in.

"Kichirou, unhand the boy this instant." Yukari commanded. And immediately, the bodyguard released him. Hachiman put up the act of a student boy shaken up what just happened, rubbing his shoulder which actually did not hurt much.

"Kichirou did you take leave in your senses?" Yukari said to her bodyguard in an icy voice. "The boy is harmless." She then said to Hachiman. "I apologise young man for that."

"No, no it's alright." Hachiman said and patted down the fabric of his school uniform. The clubroom door drew opened from the inside, and Yukino poked her head out.

"What on Earth is the ruckus?" Yukino said, looking at little annoyed. "Hikigaya-kun?" But upon the sight of her mother and sister her face quickly turned surprised. "Kaa-san? Nee-san?"

"Yukino." Yukari said, her eyes softened at her child. "May I come in?"

Yukino looked hesitant, but seeing Hachiman whom was having his eyes narrowing at the confusion the scene was giving, she looked back the Matriarch, she stepped back allowing her mother to come in.

"Haruno wait outside. Hikigaya-kun, excuse me for the intervention on your club activity but I'd like to speak with my daughter for a while." Yukari said to Hachiman standing next to Haruno before closing the door.

Hachiman's stoic face was accompanied by a raised eyebrow. _"She'll attempt to bend anyone to her will eh?"_ Haruno then tugged on Hachiman's sleeve. She said, "Hikigaya-kun, let's go get a drink."

She tugged on his sleeve again and pulled him away from the chauffeur and the bodyguard. Opting to get away from the two Yukinoshita 'goons', Hachiman went along with Haruno. On the ground floor, Hachiman and Haruno were at the vending machine. They both selected Max Coffee.

As Hachiman opened his can, Haruno nudged his shoulder and said, "Hikigaya-kun."

"Mm?" Hachiman grunted.

"Were you scared of kaa-san?" Haruno at him curiously, her face close to his.

"No." He curtly answered.

"Oh? You sure Mr. Delinquent?" Haruno teased, drinking her coffee as well.

Hachiman slowly blinked and turned his head to her looking unimpressed. "Are you asking me, or yourself?"

Haruno eyes went appearing astounded, before her mouth looked sneering, "Boys trying to be deceptive, seeing through everything. Skillful, but it's not cute."

 _"Neither is that façade you have to put when you're in front of your mother."_ Hachiman thought. He remembered her admitting her fears towards her family. He took another big gulp of coffee.

"Well anyway." Hachiman said, "I take it that Yukinoshita is not exactly on the best of terms with your mother?"

"Hmm, in a way." Haruno shrugged.

"So she's more rebellious than you when it comes to falling in line?" Hachiman asked.

Haruno did not answer, finishing her drink she threw the can into the bin. "We should head back."

Hachiman was not annoyed that his question was not answered, knowing what the real situation in the Yukinoshita family. Taking his last gulp, he disposed the can and followed Haruno.

Haruno strolled back to the school corridor to the Service Club room with Hachiman behind her. Suzuki and Kichirou still standing by the door. Spontaneously the door opened, and Yukari stepped out.

"Kaa-san." Haruno greeted.

Yukino said, "Kaa-san, I need to lock up the clubroom and return the key, I will talk about it soon. So please leave for this evening."

Hachiman was standing there simply watching the disarray in the family, and the two 'goons' just standing there.

"I will see you soon then Yukino. Haruno, let's go." The Matriarch said. "Hikigaya-kun, thank you very much for your time young man."

"Yukinoshita-sama." Hachiman nodded, resisting the urge to wretch right after he said that. Soon the visitors to the school left, leaving only Yukino and Hachiman.

"Hikigaya-kun." Yukino softly said to him.

"Mm?" He hummed.

"Could you wait a moment while I return the key?" She asked and he nodded. As she left for the office, he pondered. He was not really looking forward whatever she was going to discuss with him however, whether it be if she wanted to know what her mother told him or if she wanted to talk about the presidency.

* * *

After a long while, Yukino came back.

"Hikgaya-kun." Yukino said and the two walked in the same pace to the stairs, "How did you meet my mother?"

"I was talking to Hiratsuka-sensei in the office, then she came in looking for sensei. Then she asked me to bring her to you." Hachiman answered, leaving the part out on what the Matriarch and Shizuka talked about. He thinking back that Shizuka was going to attend the party twisted his guts.

"Don't mind I ask, what were you two talking about in the clubroom?" Hachiman braved a question. "If it's private stuff, then forget it."

"She wanted to help in the election, so that I become Student president." Yukino said with a sulk.

"Oh."

"I didn't want her help. I wanted to do this by my own merit, not because I had the backing of a rich family." Yukino said discontented. "She felt that I should never be ashamed in having her 'blessings'. That I should utilise my heritage."

"I see. That's good on you I suppose." Hachiman said, not adding much to the conversation. _"Blessing? You're shitting me."_

While the two were climbing down the stairs. Yukino was uneasy, slowing down behind Hachiman. She suddenly spoke out, "Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yes?" Hachiman looked over his shoulder.

"If I do become president…" Her face looked a little shy then, "Would you join me in the student council too?"

Hachiman's lips twitched at that, before his gave his answer he asked, "What about Yuigahama?"

"She's actually taking part in the election if you didn't know, but if either of us win, I'm positive the other would join as vice president." Yukino said the two were by the ground floor already.

"And that leaves one more vacancy?"

"Yes."

Hachiman let out a long sigh, "And so falls the Service Club."

Yukino looked down, "We will find a way regarding that."

"Well, sorry but I can't." Hachiman finally gave his answer.

Looking rather shocked, Yukino was quick to ask, "Why not?"

"I'm bu-"

"Never mind, it's not important. The offer still stands though." Yukino shook her head. "But while we are still here, I want you to tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Do you still validate your methods?"

"Why?" Hachiman eyeballed her, getting quite wary if she was going to start method debate again.

"Because I want to know if you understand what they will lead to, and what you will be in the end." Yukino said. "Maybe your underhanded methods can help the situation at hand, but what if it goes on and on, and you become a truly horrible person without realising?"

"That's what your concerns are?" Hachiman raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing." Hachiman saw where this was going with what they had spoken, after what she had said. And the new knowledge sunk his core for it reached to another subject.

Yukinoshita looked at him in the eyes before exhaling, "Well, if you say you are fine, then that's that." Yukino continued towards the show lockers. "I have to say, I'm quite surprised you through Nee-san." Yukino said.

Recovering from his thought process, he said, "It wasn't difficult she doesn't even hide it when she's caught." They continued the conversation while Yukino put on her shoes. "Hmm," Yukino hummed, "But she's always been the apple of everyone's eye. Whilst I was the problem child with people talking behind me back. I had no idea to conduct myself."

"Hypothetically speaking." Hachiman asked, he was treading on thin ice now. "If you have to become more than what your sister is now, would you?"

The got Yukino confused, before hesitantly saying, "I-I don't know."

"Hmm, maybe one day you're going to step up to something bigger." Hachiman shrugged.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't know. Just a feeling, anything can happen." Hachimn shrugged again, feigning ignorance to anything, trying to prepare for what is to come.

"Well ok…then." Yukino said as she put on her outdoor shoes. "See you Hikigaya-kun." She bid farewell before leaving.

He bid her farewell before turning to his locker and slowly planted a fist on it. _"Dammit, shit."_

He knew this may happen, but it did not make it easier. If he followed through his venture as his other being, there was a chance he may end up becoming a villain very soon.

The Huntsman may become Yukino's villain.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next**


	48. Chapter 48 The fever, the rage

Chapter 48: The fever, the rage

* * *

" _Four….three…."_ Hachiman lowered his body as his arms held onto the edge of his house's roof, feeling the fiery heat in his biceps. He pulled himself up two more times, _"Two…come on…come on…one."_

The Sun had sunken through the horizon by then, and the soon to be winter air breezed through his body. Dangling by the roof, Hachiman let go and dropped silently onto his back yard. He clenched his fists, breathing heavily from the exercise and his muscles burned. He elected not to go out as Huntsman for the night, focusing on his preparation for next Friday.

Something about the Matriarch's bodyguard manhandling him in school gave him the inference that the Matriarch had trained personnel. It got him on edge more than usual.

It made the one big hurdle against the hunt way too apparent than it already was.

He had never faced against something this massive. He fought thieves, smugglers, street racers, lechers, giants, even meta-humans.

But he had never taken on an entire organization. An empire so well structured and guarded.

" _What more do we need to do to bring them down?"_ Hachiman sitting on the ground asked himself. _"Evidence on her actions? We can only do that on the day itself. The building's been scouted already. And from her word, Tobias Whale is the one coming over, assuming that's the only person we got to deal with. The only thing we still don't know is what in the hell she's selling."_

He got up from the ground. Pacing around, he listed out his options on what to do. Searching through the Matriarch's office proved to be fruitless, and confronting any of the head people could potentially cancel the party and sale before it could even begin. He went back into his room, still stuck on how to progress further into his investigation.

* * *

"Let me make one thing clear Daishi. The Sionis family will not be a problem to us anymore." Yukinoshita Yukari said. "Roman Sionis is the only one left and he has disrupted our lives too many times now, he thought that mere family history between the Yukinoshita and the Sionis grants him control over Chiba and now he is in a cell in Gotham. The difference between us and Sionis is that he is a crazed immature fool who wants nothing more than to show off and to get everyone to kiss his feet, he literally wears a black mask on his face and he has cost us for the last time. We on the other hand, are doing this for our children."

Hachiman wearing a headset continued to listen to the recording he had made during his infiltration to the Yukinoshita Constructions' office. Hachiman drummed his fingers on the table and glared at the computer screen while the audio continued to play.

"What do we know about this Whale guy?" Hachiman tried surfing the web, searching up Tobias. However, nothing could be found in the net. Every social media page did not provide anything much to help, only photographs of clubs barely showing the man. "Well damn. Guess Tobias physically lives up to the name 'Whale'. But still this doesn't help much, doesn't tell me what kind of crook he is."

He was left with only one option, he took out his phone and called the number. After a few more seconds, the call went through.

"Wayne Manor. Alfred Pennyworth." Hachiman recognised that British voice.

"Alfred." Hachiman said in English,

Alfred replied, "Mr. Hikigaya?"

"Excuse me for calling, but are you busy at the moment?"

"Not at all dear boy, what can I do for you?" Alfred said, making his way down to the 'lower levels' of Wayne Manor.

"I just got information regarding Yukinoshita Constructions. But I'm kind of stumped, and I was uh hoping if you could help out here." Hachiman said scratching his head, feeling a bit irritated at himself needing help like this.

"Of course sir, if you could hold for a moment please." Alfred as he descended down the elevator, the door opened, and the darkness loomed across. Alfred walked down the lit up pathway, going further down. Stalactites above and stalagmites below. As he went further down, a swarm of bats flew over him through the Batcave. And a source of light started to appear at the end, the massive screen of the Batcomputer. And with it, was the owner sitting in front of it.

He turned his head around seeing Alfred approaching with the phone in his hand. Alfred asked, "Mr Hikigaya are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Hachiman said. Alfred got to the Batcomputer, and nodded at the other person in the cave who got up from his seat and stepped away giving Alfred the chair.

The other person in the cave stood there silent in the dark with arms crossed.

Alfred plugged his phone to the Batcomputer and set it down.

"Right. Where were we Mr Hikigaya?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah I have something regarding the party from Yukinoshita Constructions." Hachiman's voice came out from the Batcomputer.

"Yes?" Alfred asked.

"Well um, it's better to explain if you listen to this." Hachiman said as he placed his phone right at his laptop's speaker and replayed the audio recording. "You are go."

The two in the Batcave listened to the recording that the Huntsman obtained when he infiltrated the offices, noting the name brought up, Tobias Whale. Once the recording was finished, Hachiman spoke, "You know the guy? Tobias Whale?"

"We've encountered him before." Alfred answered.

"And I take it his name still in the lawful side on the surface eh?" Hachiman remarked.

"Indeed sir." Alfred said.

"Hmm." Hachiman's thumb scratched his chin. "You notice Yukinoshita's motive in her so called business? It's to provide for her children, at least that's what she said."

"And your opinion on this sir?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know. Haruno said she's aware of her parents' work and she's sick of it. Yukino is completely unaware of what's going on with her parents. If…when she finds out, it's going to be a real kick in the head. Along with Hayama. It's all going to come crashing down on them." Hachiman dragged out a long sigh.

"Is this bothering you Mr Hikigaya?" Alfred asked, Hachiman noted the concern in his tone.

"It's not just that. Yukari invited my teacher." Hachiman said gritting his teeth. "And she's going to attend, they're all going to be in danger. Tch"

"Mr. Hikigaya. You care for your teacher? And Yukari's daughters? Can you endure what's to come?" Alfred asked, testing him while being worried for him.

"Never mind that." Hachiman said shaking his head. "I have to do this. It has to be me, there's…there's no one else."

The other person in the Batcave narrowed his eyes.

"Alfred never mind that." Hachiman continued on, "Something's not fitting right with this. We still don't know what they are selling. Drugs? Weapons? The animal trade?"

"Do you have a suggestion then Mr Hikigaya?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I do have something in mind." Hachiman answered, "I couldn't get anything much in the main office it's all just annual balance sheets and constructions approvals over there. So maybe I could get more information from somewhere more personal to them."

Hachiman came up the plan, "Alright, I'm going to see if I can dig up anything else with Yukinoshita's residence through the weekend, if I can tail either Yukino or Haruno that is. Because there's going to be lessons on this weekend. Could you and Mr. Wayne find out more on Tobias? And Roman? If he has more dirt on Yukinoshita's history, we can at least have that. All of a sudden Yukari's cutting ties with Sionis? Something's amiss there."

"Will get right on it Mr Hikigaya." Alfred agreed looking over his shoulder to see the other man in the cave.

"Thanks, I contact you again soon. Goodbye Alfred." Hachiman hung up and the Batcave went silent.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred said letting out a small chuckle, "It seems you have been given instructions by Mr Hikigaya. Quite the shocker sir."

In the shadows, a pair of white eyes narrowed. Even though he already knew what to do prior, hearing the plan from someone else was new to him. "Hmm."

* * *

Next school day, things went by as normal on the surface, teachers giving the lessons and students listening. But the clique had been shattered from all the chaos, Hachiman had to see Isshiki Iroha's work every time he saw the awkward presence in his classmates. It did not help when it also reminded him if his last encounter with her.

As the day went on, Hachiman made it to the Service Clubroom. He took his usual seat in the club room, and Yui and Yukino again were in their routine conversation, Yui giving latest gossip and Yukino.

"Ne, have you seen Yumiko recently?" Yui chirpily asked her friend. "She looked so muscular now, so buffed up. She's definitely been exercising."

Yukino with a smile simply nodded and Yui continued, "And did you see her scar on her cheek, it looked quite bad before but I think it's faded now."

"Oh?" Yukino's eyebrows rose a little. "A scar face for a girl like her? That's going to be hard make-up wise."

"Oh I know. But with all her muscles, her black hoodie and her scar, she looked like a bad delinquent girl. When I told her that, she was like so annoyed haha!" Yui giggled, looking a little nervous with her comment.

Hachiman on the other end of the table listening on their conversation was on his phone, just waiting for the time to pass.

"How's your presidency going?" Hachiman asked the two. The two a little bit startled by his voice.

Yukino then answered, "It's going well. And Yui is actually not far behind."

Giving a mannerly smile, Hachiman nodded. Though, a genuine smile for anything was almost impossible for him.

"Ah." Yui's head lowered, "But the Service Club?"

"We'll find a way." Yukino said, trying to assure her. The rest of the time in the club room went on with absolutely nothing happening.

Hachiman, Yukino and Yui were at the school gate. Yui waved at them both, "Well, see you next time Yukinon, Hikki."

Before any one of them could part ways, footsteps from their right approached. Turning their heads, they saw who it was.

"Yukino-chan," Haruno came in, wearing that porcelain masked face. "I've come to pick you up."

"Nee-san?" Yukino had a surprised look on her. "I didn't think you need me for something."

"Okaa-san told me to bring you back home for tonight." Haruno said.

"What for all of a sudden?"

"Oh I think you know why." Haruno sounded deceptive.

Hachiman at the back remained silent, waiting for the opportunity. Yukino's head lowered, looking desperate for a way out of the situation. Yui seeing this, thought of something to 'bail' Yukino out.

"Let's go Yukino-chan." Haruno said.

"Uh…uh." Yui voiced out, "Yukinon and I got…uh plans for the day already though."

Haruno still had that plastic face, "Oh? Well, when you're done, you're going to have to come back either way." She turned around and made her leave, "Not like there's anywhere else to go."

" _She's not alright."_ Hachiman noticed. Hachiman decided to take off as well.

"Well now that's out of the way." Hachiman nonchalantly said and slung the bag over his shoulder. "I'm out of here. Same club time, same club channel."

"Oh uh Hikki?" Yui asked him, "Do you uh, want to come with us?"

"Can't, a little busy with some stuff." Hachiman said.

He walked past them but Yui asked again, "Eh? What are you busy with Hikki?"

"Uh a little bit of a personal early Christmas shopping." Hachiman made his excuse and took off. "Celebrate your presidency."

* * *

The sun was almost gone and Haruno was walking down the streets, on the road side she passed through buildings. Something in her compelled her to look up above. All she saw was the evening sky, and she carried on her way home.

Peering his head out of the roof's edge, the Huntsman focused his sight on Haruno heading home. _"A long shot, but let's see where your home is."_ Huntsman leapt over to another building tailing Yukinoshita Haruno.

Apartment flats and office buildings were soon reducing as Haruno was getting closer to her home. Taking a turn on the side road, the path went up a hill. Venturing further uphill, the side road soon had a brick wall running alongside it. It was nine feet tall and it spread across making a perimeter on the top of the hill. And in that perimeter was Yukinoshita residence. A two-storey Japanese styled mansion, sitting mighty on the hill's summit. Further down Haruno's path, a golden coloured bar gate was in sight. And the gate was not alone, two men in suits on each end were guarding it.

Huntsman was on a tree, keeping his eyes on Haruno as she entered the number code on the side of the gate and it opened. Huntsman watched her moving through around the large koi pond at the centre of the house's front yard. Another suited man stood at the koi pond guarding the area. Haruno looking placid went past him and entered her home closing the door behind her.

Huntsman brought his finger to the side of his mask, and a sonar pulse echoed through his vision. His vision revealed the layout of the front yard, and highlighting the men outside.

" _Hmm."_ Huntsman wondered where to start, climbing up higher in the treetop. Scanning the upper levels, but nothing good on the building's front. _"Tch. Got to go around."_

Huntsman took out his grapnel gun and fired a line onto a higher tree, hoisting himself up higher off the ground. Moving through the trees, Huntsman worked his way around the perimeter. Perched on a branch he scanned the building's side. Lucky break, there were windows to get in.

"Ok, breaking and entering. Oh man." Huntsman fired a line to the roof of the Yukinoshita Mansion, reeling him up to it unnoticed.

Perched on the rooftop, Huntsman slowly crept to the window's side in the darkness. Another sonar pulse showed what was inside the room. A king sized bedroom, a massive closet with prestigious suits and yukatas and another door at the other side of the room.

Sliding the glass Huntsman stepped in. In the dim room, he could see a family portrait, the Yukinoshita family. He turned on the Hunter's vision again, showing him who's downstairs. It was Haruno and her parents seated in the dining table, in the kitchen he could see the maids in the kitchen. He assumed they were the ones who prepared dinner.

Silently treading to the door, he stepped out climbing up to the roof's interior frame. With his legs hooked on the wooden roof frame, he gripped his cape tight and hung his torso upside down so he could finally have them in his sights.

He listening to their conversation, though hanging upside down did not help.

"You did not bring Yukino home?" Yukari asked Haruno.

"She and her friend had plans, that's what she said." Haruno answered. Yukari hummed a nod and the three continued their dinner in silence. And by then all the blood was rushing in Huntsman's head. His strained face coloured red.

" _Ok, ok bad idea. Bad idea."_ Hachiman thought and pulled himself back up right, back into the shadows, _"Bats can hang upside down, humans cannot."_

Huntsman crept back to the upper levels of the house from the roof frame.

" _One room down, onto the next."_ Huntsman snuck into the next room down the upper level. Quietly sliding the door, he realised he stepped into the study room. An entire wall of book shelves, and the centre had a table with opened books faced down and high end desktops.

Turning on one monitor, the screen lit up. And as he expected, it required a password to log in. _"Well shit. No means at all to figure this out. Trial and error method would be futile."_ Huntsman took a look at the table and bookshelves.

He picked up the book next to him and glanced through. To his confusion, it was about Japanese folklore and history. A strange thing to be reading for the Yukinoshita family, Huntsman turned his head to the book shelf, noticing that the books were in English and there were not in alphabetical order. An empty space in the centre of the row of books. He deduced that this was where the book in his hand came from. Taking a closer look the books in the centre section were all about East Asian folklore.

Huntsman flipped back to the page when the book was opened and facing down on the table. It showed a picture of a humanoid with an oni like face. The humanoid was wielding a spear in one hand, and a small pagoda in the other. Behind the humanoid was a ring of fire.

The illustration of Bishamonten.

He finally noticed the black ornament of the deity at the top of the shelves.

" _Huh? The God of War of the sevens gods of luck. Why the interest in mythology?"_ Huntsman put the book down where it was. _"What? This is your private hobby? You see yourself untouchable?"_

Huntsman's vision echoed out another sonar pulse. Mapping out the whole house, and Yukari and Daishi were heading upstairs already. Thinking quickly, Huntsman got out through the window, leaving everything as it was before.

Back on the roof, he kept watch on them entering their bedroom. Turning his attention away from them, he went to the next window at the end of the building's side.

" _Now what is this room?"_ Huntsman silently went in, he went to the table on the other side of the room. He picked up the notebook which was on the table. He flipping to a page, it showed notes and a chemical structure, polycyclic hydrocarbon. _"Wait, this is Haruno's room?"_

Huntsman turned on his vision, the sonar showed she was getting closer. _"Oh shit."_ Huntsman dashed and leapt out of the room, back up onto the roof. Using his sonar, he watched her entering the room.

He climbed to the roof's summit. He concluded nothing else could be found, he was not going to risk confronting Haruno again if it could mean blowing his cover, the Yukinoshita would call the police on him, making them look innocent.

" _Goddammit, back to square one. The whole house's been mapped out and still nothing."_ Huntsman glided away. _"Wait hang on….Yukari said Tobias will 'learn'. Maybe the Yukinoshitas are not selling anything at all. Maybe this Tobias person…is making an offering for them, to get into crime here in Chiba."_

Either way, Huntsman still had to wait until the party comes, that was all he could do now. And he will be ready.

Through the days he kept a low profile, through the school work and physical preparations. Until at last, it was Friday morning. In Hachiman's room, the teen cracked his knuckles, "This is it."

* * *

The Gotham night was filled with thick clouds. The Batmobile zoomed through the streets of Gotham, and went off-road. The afterburner boosted the Batmobile even faster.

In the driver's seat, Batman pinged up the Batcave. "Alfred."

"Master Wayne?" Alfred responded.

"Get the Batwing ready." Batman said, sounding hasty.

"Right away sir." Alfred sitting at the Batcomputer input the key. In the vast dark space of the cave, the Batwing's engines started up. Alfred asked, "What is it Master Wayne?"

"Hachiman's in danger." Batman answered, his foot never leaving the pedal.

"How so sir?" Alfred asked, trying to stay calm. The Batwing started to hover off the platform.

"Gordon gave me some alone time with Roman in Blackgate, he squealed. He knows nothing about the Yukinoshita family anymore, he's been cut off even since Achilles Milo failed him." Batman said, taking a turn he was driving for a waterfall.

"I tracked down the newest of Tobias' penthouses. But he's long gone already. He's already in Chiba." Batman said. The Batmobile leapt over through the waterfall. The Batmobile pulled over at the platform below the Batwing.

Batman got out of the Batmobile and he went straight for the armoury wall, resupplying. While he was at it, the Batwing lowered down on the Batmobile, attaching both vehicles together.

"What is that you've found in his penthouse sir?" Alfred asked shifting quickly to Batman's side.

"That it was occupied, but not with Tobias' men. Gordon's got his officers taking the criminals in the safe house away now." Batman answered collecting more weapons into his belt. "Tobias is a Trojan Horse."

"For who sir?" Alfred stressed out.

Batman pulled something from his back compartment of his belt. He handed it to Alfred.

Alfred held the item in his held and his heart sank. "A throwing star sir?"

Batman turned and headed for the Batwing before saying, "From the League."


	49. Chapter 49 Dawn Of Justice

**Merry Christmas Everyone. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 49: Dawn of Justice

 **Flashback to five months ago.**

Yukinoshita, a family name owned by a matriarchal head and a diet member. A name holding the power over crime seeping through Chiba, all under the guise of the corporation of the city, Yukinoshita Constructions.

The company has been making ventures in land ownerships outside of Chiba and through Japan. They've been recently making excavations below the surface in order to clear the way for basement storages, in order to contain their assets safely away, legitimate assets or not.

However one of their ventures in putting their own landmarks at Mount Shigi in Nara, turned out something that Yukinoshita Constructions were anticipating.

In Chiba, Yukari was in her office, going through her daily routine for the day. After a few minutes, Yukari spun her seat around, looking out the window. Her eyes glaring at the Wayne Tower at the other side of the district.

She once thought that Wayne Enterprises coming to Chiba from Gotham would do well for the city she claimed, she did not account for how much Wayne Enterprises would flourish in her city.

The office door opened, and her husband came into the office.

"Daishi." Yukari said as he entered.

"Dear." Daishi went up to her, in his hand was a folder.

"Something for me?" Yukari got up from her seat.

"My assistant came to me with this." He handed her the folder. Yukari took it opened it.

"The sites in Mount Shigi?" She looked up at her husband, looking at the documents referring to highlighted areas around the west.

"Workers said they've found something." Daishi said, "A spot where we were building the inn by the mountain's base. Those that were building the underground carpark found something." He pulled out a photograph under the papers.

Yukari held the photograph up. It showed in the dug up earth, ruined remains of a shrine crumbled in the earth. And something in the rubble, was a black humanoid figure.

"Daishi, it's nice for you to show up. But are you really wasting my time with this?" Yukari raised one eyebrow at her eyebrow at him, before letting out a sigh and she asked, "What is this?"

"It's something that got the workers there to cease operations, they're superstitious and gullible I suppose, afraid of bad spirit and that nonsense. But it's something that I thought one of our associates would be able to identify and find out what its value is." Daishi explained to his wife.

"Where is it now?" Yukari asked handing to photo back to him.

"We've collected it. It's stored safely on the site now." Daishi answered.

Yukari brought a hand to her chin, thinking what to do. Till she came with a plan. "We get it appraised privately and see if anyone wants it."

"Dear?" Daishi said.

"Contact Dr. June Moone Daishi." Yukari said before turning away and went back to her desk.

A month later, the news of Dr Milo being arrested from the fireworks festival spread. In the Yukinoshita Constructions tower, a heated conversation was occurring.

Yukari and Daishi stood by the desk with the desktop having a video call, and Black Mask on the other side of the call.

"What are you talking about?!" Black Mask exclaimed on his end of the call. "What do you mean we're done?!"

"This is the last time." Yukari said with crossed arms, her voice brewed a blizzard. "I am done putting up with your mess. Your juvenile playacting is something that you can take elsewhere." Yukari glared at the ticked off man with eyes colder than winter.

"Listen lady!" Black Mask slammed a hand on his table. "You ain't got the slightest idea what you're doing!"

"And you clearly do not know what you are doing. Your men had failed in their operations by the docks, you tell me that some deranged fool was responsible for it. And your solution was sending a doctor who had the bright idea to get close to my daughter, and use his own experiments on himself to hunt down this person, and he ended up taken away by the police." Yukari shot back smooth and cold. "If you think that because our families have past history you can try to muscle your way in Chiba you are incredibly deluded. You can take operations out of Japan."

Black Mask grabbed his computer screen. "You dumb bitch!"

Daishi stepped up, "You know your place! You-" He went silent when the Matriarch raised a hand.

"Roman." The Matriarch said. "I remember your family gave a gift to my family." She turned around and wet to pick up the gift hanging on the wall. She went back to her original spot with every step giving a threatening aura.

The Matriarch held up the gift in her hands to show Roman. An onyx coloured wooden oni mask. "A gift that I now feel has absolutely no place here. Just like you have absolutely no place in Chiba."

She set her eyes on Roman, staring at him with glacial eyes. "It would seem that your lacking mind requires a more crude approach to understand anything. So I will make this very clear to you."

She leaned in. "I have resources that towers over yours immeasurably. I can do things that you have no hope of doing. So if you are still idiotic enough to go over my head, or if you or any of your associates decides to get close to my family again."

With a flex in her arms, she broke the black mask in half with no trouble at all. The sounds of wooden breaking apart echoed through the room. She dropped the mask with no care.

"Now, I believe you get the point." Yukari crossed her arms again. "Chiba belongs to the Yukinoshita. Farewell Roman Sionis."

Daishi then ended the call. Yukari still had her arms crossed and turned her head to her husband. Daishi asked, "You think he will cooperate?"

"He'd better. Erase any connections we have with him dear. We're done with him." Yukari said.

"Sure." Daishi said, before stepping closer wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now I got a meeting with Hanzo. I'll see you later." He planted a kiss on her lips before leaving.

Another month later. The Matriarch was enjoying herself a cup of tea in her bedroom, her company has been rising up with new establishments built, along with other forms of 'assets under the radar' utilised for the company's wealth.

"Dear." The sliding door opened and Daishi entered.

"Daishi?" She acknowledged her husband's presence.

"Got a piece of news for you."

"Hm?"

"The artefact we found at Mount Shigi." Daishi said.

"Yes?" The Matriarch sipped her tea.

"When we put it on the underground auction, we have a winner."

"Who?"

"A man named Tobias Whale."

"And where is this man from?"

"Gotham." Daishi answered.

Silence came after the mention of Gotham.

"I know it's not a favourable place to hear recently." Daishi said. "But I'd say the price makes up for it."

Yukari turned her head to face to him, prompting him to continue.

"Fifteen million. US." Daishi said.

Yukari set her tea cup on the saucer. And she asked him sceptically, "That amount? For that item?"

"Yep."

The Matriarch still had an apprehensive look, she asked him, "You sure about this?"

"Why not? We should take the opportunity, strike the iron while it is hot." Daishi placed a hand on her shoulder. Yukari being silent for a moment, until she made a decision.

"Do it then." She said.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

Hachiman on his way to school slung his bag over his shoulder, his mind was only thinking about what was going to happen during the evening.

By the time he got to his seat in the classroom, he was blocking out any ambient sound from the students, focusing on what he needed to do in the evening.

He had accounted every available gadget variant, sharpened the bladed batarangs, made sure his grapnel was powered and functional, and his suit was washed and ready.

Only thing now is, to wait for the evening. Hiratsuka Shizuka entered the classroom, and the class started. Throughout the whole lesson, he kept his guardian eyes on his teacher, he needed to watch over her along with the Yukinoshita daughters in the evening no matter what. If Shizuka just went in there and out, talk to some people and just leave before the sale, all the better. Just in and out.

Looking back through the year, she had been a constant in his life. Despite the rough start, Shizuka was the one who kept focusing on him because she thought he was just a loner student in school, even though she was ignorant of the truth.

And he did not deserve her.

After a long while school had ended for the day at last. Hachiman immediately left the classroom, making sure Yui was not able to catch him leaving so speedily. And thus he was out of the school, the hunt was nearing by the hour. Once he got home, he had a thorough shower and had his early dinner, which was cup noodles unhealthily enough.

Now with a change of uniform and of equipment, the Huntsman began the hunt shooting out through the window. Traveling through the city, the winter air was getting even closer with the year now.

* * *

Standing on the roof of a skyscraper, his eyes were set on the building opposite him, Yukinoshita Constructions. Tilting his head down, he observed the building's entrance. A couple of men in suits were guarding the way into the building. Several cars and cabs were lined up to alight the passengers. And there was a queue to get in. One cab got his attention, specifically when the passenger got out. It was Hiratsuka Shizuka, in the same dress he had seen her in during the wedding.

He needed to get inside already. Taking out his grapnel gun, he aimed it at the open garden level and fired a line. He was reeled up to the top, gripping onto the railing. He peeked his head over, scanning the gardens. It was empty, a little surprising but also expected considering the cold air in the evening.

Before he pulled himself over he turned on the vision mode in his mask. A sonar pulse mapped out the floors below him, and the electricity running around all over the building. Checking the security camera on the garden ceiling it was running operable again.

Taking an EMP batarang. He threw it right at the camera, the short EMP went off knocking out the camera. He vaulted over the railing, and aimed his grapnel gun at the camera firing the cable the hook pierced into the lens taking out the camera for good.

Yanking the cable he reeled it back into the gun. His vision mode pulsed out another sonar echo, showing him what was below his feet. Everyone had been gathered at a couple of floors below him. Ladies and gentlemen dressed smartly with drinks in their hands, socialising and all that.

Hooking the grapnel cable onto the railing, he abseiled down on the building. Seeing the lights on the ballroom floor below him, he peeked his head out in the cover of the night, finally gazing the glamorous party on the other side of the window.

The ballroom was just, grand. That was all he could describe it, grand and luxurious. Women either in yukatas or dresses and men in suits gathering together. People of different ethnicities were in the ballroom. In the centre of it all, he could see the Matriarch in a lavender yukata and her husband, and Tobias Whale in a conversation. Several of her men guarding the perimeter of the ballroom.

Those men were the ones that were getting him wary more than the enemies he had faced before, the one thing these guys have above the previous foes he went up against, was experience.

But there were two more people with the Matriarch that were causing a big obstacle. Yukino and Haruno. Yukino had her hair tied up and was in a black dress, the same she wore to the Angel Ladder Café. Haruno had her hair tied in a bun and was in an indigo dress.

Yukino strangely enough was standing behind her mother, whether because she 'hiding behind her mother's skirt' or if Yukari did not want Yukino to embarrass her, it was hard to say. It could very well be both.

Haruno however was in front, with that plastic smile Huntsman expected her to have. She knew about her mother's deeds and putting that smile made it all the more worse. And on top of that, she should know that the Huntsman was coming. Soon the both of them went to the bar, getting away from the adults.

Taking his eyes away from them, his attention went to the side of the crowd. And finally, he spotted her. Hiratsuka Shizuka, in a glass of white wine in her hand. And with her was Hayama Hanzo surprisingly. Huntsman suspected Hanzo was discussing with her about Hayato who was absent in the event.

And every few seconds Huntsman spotted her catching glimpses of 'young money' passing by her. He reached a hand out and placed a finger on the window, aimed at his teacher with concern.

He climbed back up, activating the grapnel reel and he was back on the empty garden floor. Facing the out to the city, he stood in the darkness trying to plan out what he needed to do. One thing clear was that he needed to wait until, the guests had left and the Matriarch finally what she was selling, catch them both in the act. But he had a thought, making him wonder what he needed to do if the guests remained for too long.

And how was he supposed to tackle this stronghold?

His planning was brought to an abrupt halt, suddenly he felt a presence, something so dark and sinister. He could just feel it. Someone was coming up to him stealthily to take him out. He had been detected. His body froze, his heart jumped and thundered in his chest.

He did not know how he could not see the threat coming, but he needed to prevent any alarm from going off. He did not know if he would get caught or if the whole party will come to a stop putting everyone in danger. He just needed to act now.

He growled, he spun around whipping out a bladed batarang and threw it. The batarang bulleted through the air straight for the target.

However, the batarang had been caught in a hand.

That hand was in a gauntlet with blades. The owner of the bladed gauntlet was dressed in a black armour suit, boots, and a cape with jagged edges. The head had two sharp ears, the eyes were a sleek white and with the chest plate had the symbol of a bat.

"Huntsman." The one who caught the batarang said.

The Huntsman saw who it was and his jaw dropped. A few seconds later he clammed up, and both of them had a stoic face. Both of them took slow steps towards each other. Until they stood face to face.

"Batman." He said. A reunion of knights.

The Batman and the Huntsman.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next.**


	50. Chapter 50 Unite The Dark Knights

**Realised that it took a whopping 50 chapters from them to meet again. Sorry for the wait, just no time to squeeze in writing time, and the army life is kicking my tired ass.**

 **Hope this was done well, please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 50: Unite The Dark Knights

The Huntsman and the Batman faced each other for a moment. It was a reunion long awaited, and perhaps long overdue.

Another second passed before one of them broke the intimidating silence.

"Good throw." Batman said handing the batarang back to Huntsman.

Huntsman took the weapon and said, "Good catch."

He hid his uncertainty behind those red eyed lens, he thought Batman would have been upset that he threw a batarang at him, but apparently not.

"Been a long while." Huntsman said under his breath, hiding the intensity his core was having meeting up with Batman again after all those years ago, in fact he was rather relieved he was here. Until something make him question Batman's return.

"Why are you here?" Huntsman asked, his tone deepened a bit. The winter air breezed through the gardens.

"There's another group of criminals involved now." Batman explained to him. "And they are too dangerous."

"What?" The Huntsman's eyes narrowed.

"They are a terrorist organisation, they call themselves the League of Assassins. They were the ones who set Tobias up as a client." Batman showed Huntsman the throwing star he took from his belt. Huntsman took the star from him.

"So it's safe to assume what these people are judging from this, and the name." Huntsman asked him.

"Yes." Batman agreed.

Being outmatched was the least of it for Huntsman now. Ninjas, actual trained ninja assassins with no qualms in murder. But he was still going to face the threat head on.

"Then there's no time, they could be here already but I've been scouting the party earlier." Huntsman said, keeping the throwing star. "So far nothing major has been happening, my guess is that the Yukinoshita…Matriarch if you will is going to conduct the sale after the guests are gone."

"But with the League of Assassins involved, these guests need to be sent away now." Batman said firmly, walking past Huntsman.

"Hang on." Huntsman said turning to him. "Something does not add up. What is that she's selling?"

"I will know when I take them down." Batman turned his head to him. That got Huntsman perturbed, now that Batman was stepping in.

"You?" Huntsman dragged the word to emphasise his dissatisfaction.

"I don't want you getting involved in this now." Batman told him.

"What?" Huntsman now a snarl in his tone.

"I will handle it from here." Batman turned around and the two were facing each other again rising up the intense aura between them.

"Not just you." Huntsman said stepped forward, "I have to do this as well."

Batman glared at him, not liking the rebellious behaviour from the teen.

"You're not getting involved, leave this to me." Batman gave the order.

However, the Huntsman was not having it. "You don't get it. Hiratsuka-sensei, Yukino and Haruno, they are all down there. I need to step in as well."

"I will get them out, leave this to me Huntsman. Do not engage." Batman instructed him again.

And again, the teen was not being submissive to Batman's demands. Huntsman said menacingly, "I wasn't asking when I said that I have to do this. The Yukinoshita Matriarch is mine, _I'm_ taking her down." Batman scowled at him even more.

"Understand this Hachiman." Batman said to him, "You want to work with me, you do what I say."

Huntsman took in the glare Batman was giving him, and he was not having it, he could not for this situation, it was just too crucial for him. He leaned forward and glared back at Batman.

"Do I look like a Batboy to you?" Huntsman snarled, "Do I look like a robin bird on your shoulder listening to your words like it's the law?"

He continued, "This isn't Gotham, this is Chiba, my city. I'm not telling you to leave, but I'm telling you that I am here to fight as well because I have stakes in this as well, more so than you. On top of that, there are multiple problems to deal with and we can save a whole a lot of time and trouble if we don't get in each other's way. So I am doing this, whether you like it or not."

The Huntsman and the Batman glared at each other, neither willing to budge with their convictions. However, there was something that Batman saw in Huntsman.

He was more than aware that Huntsman has been on his own fighting crime in Chiba for about a year, Huntsman knew the city better than him. Huntsman even started before Batman provided the equipment. And Batman of all people knew that it was not just about the equipment, it was about the person behind the mask. Huntsman made his own legend here in Chiba, not Batman.

He decided to ask Hachiman. "Then I need you to tell me. What are you doing this for? Is it for your ego? Are you trying to prove something?"

Hachiman had his answer, an answer he had been trying to discover for so long ago ever since he lost himself in the alley, an answer he had to put to the test all the time.

"I am doing this, because I'm afraid. Afraid for the people that I've…come to know are in danger. And I know that if I do not do something to protect them, I will regret it to no end. And I know if it's to keep them safe, it's worth it. I was saved by you when no one came, and I am going do the same for others as well."

A tension of silence brewed in the gardens, the Huntsman did not move waiting for Batman's answer. In truth, Batman found it commendable at least, and it was logical to split the tasks with two.

"We need to plan this right. And we need to be fast" Batman said walking up to the parapet. "I will deal with the assassins when they surface."

Huntsman immediately catching on, went along with the conversation, "I'll handle Yukinoshita's men, and Tobias. I assume it would help you focus on the assassins. But we should get these people out of here." He stood next to Batman.

The two began to strategize, Batman said. "Do you know how to make an entrance?"

"Your kind of entrance? Sure." Huntsman answered. "It may get the guests to clear out."

"We'll go-" Batman had been interrupted the gardens suddenly had puffs of smoke erupting around, startling Huntsman.

"What the!? The f…" Huntsman clenched his teeth, Batman raised up his fists with a stance.

Jumping out of the smoke, three people appeared that got Huntsman's heart to jump. The three people, were women of European ethnicity, wearing sleeveless black tops, tight black pants and heel boots. They wore a mask covering their mouths, and each of them wielded a ninjato sword sheathed on their backs.

" _Oh my God, they're real."_ Huntsman clenched his fists. "Oh Jesus."

"Get ready." Batman hissed to him.

"You should not have come here Batman." The assassin in the middle called Batman out.

She lunged forward at Batman, Huntsman jumped to the side with a flip. Batman blocked a kick from the assassin with his forearm, blocked another left hook. Before the assassin could reach for her sword, Batman grabbed his cape swiping her face with it to stun her, following the hit he spun around and strike her face, delivered a fury of punches all over her torso and drove his boot into her chest, knocking her away.

As the second assassin attacked Batman. Huntsman had his own problem when the third assassin from the left dashed for him, he prepared himself, _"Holy shit."_

"No escape for you." She said to him, jumping up high she lifted a leg to kick him in the face.

Huntsman blocked it his forearm as well, instantly feeling that hard hit the assassin gave. _"Ow, dammit!"_ She threw a right cross, Huntsman barely dodged it backing his face away. _"Shit!"_

He tried to duck his head to avoid another punch she attempted, but he was not fast enough as the punch hit him in temple and he let out a pained groan. _"Goddammit they hit hard!"_

Powering on through, when the assassin made a spin to kick him again, Huntsman pulled out an escrima stick smashing it against her shin, that got her to stumble back, Huntsman quickly swung the escrima stick in backhand hit to her face. He lunged at her, knocking and pinning her down.

Now he was on top of her, he was not going to hold back on her, giving a feral growl he gave her a left cross on the face, and a right, and a left, and a right.

"Die now fool!" A shout from above got his attention, seeing the first assassin up in the air with her sword pointed right for him.

" _God!"_ He rolled out of the way. The assassin's sword hit the floor with sparks flying out, Huntsman back flipped away from her and got out his other escrima stick, joining them together into a bo-staff.

The assassin went for him, with her sword ready. The Huntsman spun his staff in front of him, blocking the slash the assassin delivered, and jumping back from another attack. She made a rising slash at Huntsman, he blocked it with one end of his staff. With his staff having the length advantage, he smashed the other end of his staff in her shoulder.

With her head in a daze, Huntsman capitalised the moment. He did his own rising swing at her, right in between her legs uncouthly enough. That got her to arch over, and Huntsman moved in quick and spun he body. With the momentum, he struck the side of her side face with his staff and she was down.

Once he turned around however, his eyes widened as a shuriken shot through the air right for him. He tried to move his body away, but the shuriken hit his shoulder guard.

"Naarghh!" The impact of the weapon got to stumble back but he found his footing. He glared at the one who had landed a hit in him, it was the third assassin he fought against.

Batman meanwhile was fending off the second assassin who had a sword in her hand. Batman countered the downward slash from her, grabbing both of her hands he head butted her and kneed her gut. Lifting her up by her neck and thigh, he threw her right at the third assassin.

Both collided into each other, both falling into koi pond with a massive splash.

Huntsman took a look at the hit he had taken, the shuriken embedded into his shoulder guard. He pulled it out and the hole on his shoulder guard was shown. The three assassins had been knocked down, and it was a dreaded message for the two.

"They're already here." Batman grimly said, quickly removing the weapons the assassins had from their persons.

"No." Huntsman hissed in a subtle despair, turning on his vision mode. He scanned the floor below him, the ballroom floor. And Batman followed, his own vision mode to survey the area below.

Strangely however, everything seemed to appear fine in the party. People were still socialising, like what happened above them went completely unnoticed.

"We're making the entrance now." Batman firmly instructed, running towards the railing. Jumping over it, Batman twirled his body shooting the grapnel line, hooking on the railing. Swinging down with cape spread out, Batman was heading right for the ballroom.

"Got to get to them, get them out." Huntsman said to himself, following Batman he got his grapnel line hooked onto the parapet railing. Batman swinging right for the window threw a couple of bladed batarangs, both of them stuck into the window making cracks. And right behind him, Huntsman was coming in fast too.

* * *

In the ballroom, whilst everyone was enjoying themselves with the calming piano ambient music, Shizuka was on her own by a table, having a glass of wine, trying not to sulk due to the fact that she just could not find a common ground between the men she have spoken to in the party.

Yukari, Daishi and Tobias were in the middle of the ballroom. With Yukari and Daishi was Kichirou their bodyguard, and in his hand was a briefcase. Surrounding the party were more of the Matriarch's employees. And Tobias had his own men with him, a couple of them had briefcases of their own.

Haruno had already dragged Yukino away from the group of men, holding her hand she brought Yukino to the bar.

"Nee-san." Yukino tried to free her hand from her sister's grip. "Let go of my hand."

"Ara Yukino-chan." Haruno said sweetly deceptive, "Let's have a drink together, to celebrate your presidency Yukino-chan."

"Since when are you so bothered by what I do in school?" Yukino retorted, Haruno just hummed at that.

Haruno told the bartender to get her peach white wine. Yukino did not order for any drink, she had her arms crossed watching her parents conversing with what she thought were just guests, she looked around, now she dropped her arms looking uncomfortable.

Yukino said. "I would have thought Okaa-san would have just brought you to this, not me. I shouldn't be here."

Haruno's eyes started to dart around the whole ballroom, searching from the ceiling, the windows and doors, any form of access into the ballroom. And Yukino started to notice, she asked her, "What are you looking for?"

"Yukino-chan," Haruno said, her tone completely changed into a sorrowful one. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Yukino became confused, "What?"

Haruno fell silent for a moment, the last thing she wanted was for her sister to be here, and she could not understand why her mother told her daughters to be present in this event out of some form of confidence and power.

" _You can choose to do the right thing."_ She remembered what the Huntsman told her, and she knew he was coming anytime soon.

Haruno turned to her, placing her hands on her shoulders and hoarsely whispered, "I need to you to listen."

"Nee-san?" Yukino asked.

"I'm sorry you have to know it like this," Haruno bit her lip, "But we have to go. Someone's coming."

"Who?" Yukino's eyes narrowed.

"The Huntsman." Haruno gave her the name.

"Huh? The what?"

"The one who saved us in school." Haruno whispered.

"Him? That menace?" Yukino now sounded agitated. "What- How do you know? What does that outlaw want?"

"To do something I should have done before, to stop Okaa-san."

Yukino's eyebrow knitted, her voice raised a little, "What?"

"Listen," Haruno shook her shoulders to get Yukino to focus. "We have to go now."

"Nee-san, what about Okaa-san?" Yukino tried to get free her sister's grip.

"Yukino-chan, you have to understand." Haruno said. "Our parents are not who you think they are."

"What are you-" Yukino got cut off when the ballroom had been filed with the sound of glass shattering. The both of them got startled, and everyone in the room gasped. Batman smashed through the window and Huntsman followed in.

Two shrouds, one black the other red and black, both landing in the centre of the room scowling at the crowd. The two knights of the dark, the Batman and the Huntsman.

Batman immediately went for Tobias' five men, speeding in like a bullet. Lunging at one, he drove a boot to break the thug's knee and uppercut him. Going for the second man, Batman gave a spinning kick to his head. And the third guy got a chop to the throat, a fist to the gut and finally a smash on the head. The cases of money the second and third thug had scattered on the floor.

The final two thugs had their own problems when the Huntsman spun his bo-staff and hit one in the jaw, followed with a boot to the abdomen. He fired his grapnel gun, piercing the cable to the final thug's shin, he yanked it hard and the thug slipped on his back. Huntsman jumped up and stomped on his stomach.

Beating them all down, Batman and Huntsman regrouped.

Yukino's jaw dropped in shock as did Shizuka, Haruno gasped at the sight of the Batman, she grabbed Yukino's hand trying to get her to move.

"Everyone clear out! Now!" The Huntsman roared at the guests. The sight of the two figures of horror and the knocked down men were enough to get them all to flee for the elevator and staircase exit, all piling up at the way out, with Hayama Hanzo in the flood escaping. In amidst the chaos, Shizuka could not see it coming when a 'young money' accidently crashed into her, and she knocked her head on the floor while the young money got away.

"Yukino, let's go now!" Haruno pulled her sister as they both ran out through the corridor instead. All that was left were Tobias Whale, Daishi, the Matriarch, and their men, ten in total.

"Protect Ojou-sama!" Kichirou shouted, but he did not see the grapnel hooked on his briefcase's handle. Huntsman pulled the case off Kichirou with his grapnel gun, and he caught it chucking it behind him.

"Protect Ojou-sama!" Kichirou shouted again, and Yukinoshita's men swiftly escorted their bosses out of the ballroom.

"Ah hell with this shit, I'm out of here!" Tobias ran off as well.

Huntsman would have gone right for them, but something was off. He elected to stay with Batman first.

" _Package secured, where're the assassins?"_ Huntsman thought, baring his teeth.

As if in response, smoke puffed around the ballroom, and Huntsman was ready for it this time. Out of the smoke came the assassins, three of them, all women again in the same attire, they surrounded the two.

"Stop." A voice commanded them all, and they instantly stood straight at attention. There was a fourth woman coming out of the smoke as it dissipated in the air. The woman was in a leather bodysuit with the zipper at her cleavage, and she was strikingly beautiful, not that it would get to Huntsman. He suspected that she was in charge of the rest of the ninjas, the woman stood behind her underlings.

"Hello beloved." The woman said to Batman.

A moment of silence lingered before Huntsman slowly turning his head to his ally. "What?"

"Talia." Batman glared.

"You know her?" Huntsman snarled.

"Not now." Batman said.

"Dear beloved you should not have come. Is this a comrade of yours? The young hunter?" Talia asked Batman.

Huntsman turned on his vision mode to scan where the Matriarch had gone, only to discover who was still in the ballroom. His teacher on the floor.

"Shizuka." Huntsman quietly gasped.

"Go on my mark." Batman said behind his teeth, before slamming smoke pellets on the ground. Thick smoke covered everyone, a grapnel line shot out hooking onto the ceiling, hoisting Huntsman up and he glided right for his teacher.

As Batman started to engage the ninjas, Huntsman picked up the dazed teacher safe in his arms.

Huntsman lifted her up proper and ran from the fight into the corridor, before calling out to Batman, "Tobias and the Matriarch's mine! You handle that Yandere!"

And the two carried out their plan, Batman against the League of Assassins, Huntsman against Yukinoshita Constructions.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it, hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51 Saving Chiba

**Ok I'm adding the author notes right after I've already posted. Had to put it up fast quick because well Army life. :(**

 **Well, the story is coming to a close. Thank you everyone, for taking this journey with me. It was absolutely great to reach out to so many people, despite the English.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 51: Saving Chiba

Huntsman carried Shizuka down the corridor, running down the path with his hands. Getting further away from the ballroom, he took a left turn through the level.

"Mmm." Shizuka groaned a little in his chest, her eyelids twitched and she tilted her head. "Ah, oww." She opened her eyes slowly shaking off the pain in her head.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice asking her. Realizing who was carrying her, her eyes went wide open.

"Wah, it's-it's you! Huntsman!" She yelped, embarrassed that she was being carried by him.

Huntsman set her down and asked, "Are you alright? Can you walk?"

"Y-Yes, I can." Shizuka got back on her feet. "Thank you."

Now standing up, she started to confront him however, "What the, hang on? What are you doing here? The other person, was that Batman?"

"Yes." Huntsman said walking past her and she followed him.

"He's…he's real?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes." Huntsman answered.

"Is he with you?"

"Shh." Huntsman shushed her, getting to the end of the corridor to a right turn, he could hear the sound of button clicking.

"Goddamn Japs! Slant eyed piece of shit!" They both heard someone shouting. Huntsman held up a hand to halt her.

"Get behind me." Huntsman whispered to Shizuka, making distance between him and her with his arm. Peeking his head out at the corner, he saw the source of the noise. Tobias Whale, by another elevator hammering on the button.

"Wait here." Huntsman whispered to Shizuka before pulling out a batarang.

"Come on, son of a bitch those damn Japs!" Tobias exclaimed still pushing the button to call an elevator. Huntsman glared, turning on the Hunter's vision a sonar pulse echoed through the area, revealing everything.

In the elevator shaft, the Matriarch, her husband and their men were in the elevator going down. It looked like the Matriarch was on her phone.

The towering Whale still preoccupied with the elevator button, he did not see it coming when he had a searing pain in his shoulder, something had impaled into his shoulder. With yell of pain, he turned around, and the Crimson Shadow was in front of him stalking him down through the dim corridor. In the corner, Shizuka could not help herself and peeked.

"The hell are you freak?" Tobias taunted holding his shoulder.

The Huntsman did not answer, he just glared at Tobias. Tobias brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles, he said, "All quiet huh you Jap? Fine."

Tobias charged right for him, pulling back a fist. As Tobias threw his hand forward, Huntsman sidestepped and dodged the punch. Tobias swung the same arm back, attempting an elbow strike on Huntsman. Ducking down Huntsman got an escrima stick out, jabbing it right at Tobias's gut. Shifting around to Tobias' back, Huntsman kept striking and pounding his escrima sticks rapidly at Tobias' back.

When Tobias swung his other arm for a punch, Huntsman pulled his head back avoiding the hit. Grabbing one end of his cape he swiped it at Tobias' face. Huntsman leapt back, he planted his foot on the wall and kicked off it to gain more height. Springing his foot out, he kicked Tobias right in the mouth.

Slobber and blood splattered out from Tobias. But the criminal managed to grab Huntsman by the collar, he threw him up and Huntsman's back smashed the ceiling.

As the teen painfully landed flat on the floor he saw Tobias' foot coming down to stomp him. He rolled to the side in time, bringing his foot up to jam it right in Tobias' knee cap.

Shouting in pain Tobias stumbled down to one knee. Jumping out from the ground, Huntsman came down fast with a left fist smashing down on Tobias' head, a right cross on the chin, a left punch in the stomach, another cross to the face. With a roar of anger, Huntsman gave a left uppercut, Tobias' head knocked back hard from the punch, tumbling down on his back.

Letting out feral snarl, the Huntsman leapt up with wings spread out, and stomped both feet on Tobias' diaphragm. Standing on the larger man, Huntsman took one arm and twisted it hard, before driving a foot in the elbow with the sound breaking bones. As Tobias' shouted in pain again, Huntsman gave one final punch across the face knocking him out.

Teeth baring and growling, the Huntsman got off the criminal. He groaned as he straightened his back and it let out crack noises. Turning around, Huntsman finally noticed Shizuka witnessing the whole fight. She stepped back a bit in trepidation.

"Listen to me." Huntsman said firmly to her, "And listen carefully because there's no time."

"What is it?" Shizuka collected herself and asked.

"Get to the gardens upstairs and hide there, it's not safe down below." Huntsman said, taking Tobias' coat off. He put the coat around her, much to her surprise. He then said, "Keep yourself warm, stay hidden there and call the police, get Inspector Yin. I'll be back."

"Uh t-thanks, where are you going?" Shizuka asked as she took the coat.

"Hunting down a criminal. Now go." Huntsman commanded as the elevator finally arrived and Shizuka went in. Huntsman rushed to the stairs exit, kicking the door open. With the grapnel wrapped around the railing, Huntsman vaulted over and repelled all the way down through in the centre of the spiral stairs with his cape slowing down his descent, right to the second level.

* * *

Right at the ground level, a whole group of men in suits surrounded the Matriarch and Daishi bringing them out of the building, and the Matriarch was on her phone.

"Haruno!" She shouted in the phone. "Where are you?! And Yukino?!"

…

"Come downstairs." Yukari told her before instructing her bodyguard. "Go find my children now!"

…

"What do you mean you're sorry? Haruno?" Yukari sounded even more agitated.

…

"Haruno, do you realise what you are saying? What have you done?!" Yukari raised her voice more.

Her phone call had been interrupted when a Crimson Shadow flew down above them, a shroud of darkness landed in front of them.

It slowly rose up to full height, red eyes almost glowing, glaring at the Matriarch.

"Your reign ends Yukinoshita." The Huntsman's voice loomed across the lobby. Everyone kept their eyes on the Huntsman, fear was started to seep in.

"Yukari, get behind me." Daishi pulled his wife to his back. Their men stepped forward to protect the two.

"Ojou-sama, please retreat." Kichirou said to Yukari. The Yukinoshita head had moved back to elevator. While they were protected by their barrier of guards, Yukari and Daishi went back up the elevator, leaving their men to the Predator in the lobby.

Every single guards whipped out a metal truncheon, putting up an intimidating image to the Huntsman. But their eyes showed their hesitation, and a beastly snarl from the Huntsman loomed the area.

"What is that thing?" The first thug whispered to them.

"Doesn't matter just take it down. Now." Kichirou ordered, reaching for his inner coat pocket for his weapon. They all did not see it coming when all of a sudden the ground lobby went pitch black blinding everybody.

The first thug instantly felt a sharp blade stabbing into his shoulder, a batarang thrown by the Huntsman in the dark, a scream of agony echoed right before he a got kick across the face.

"What the hell!" A second guard shouted in terror, and right after a knee had been driven into his abdomen, an elbow hitting the back of his neck stunning his body. A hand gripping his hair brought his face downwards, smashing it into the floor.

The third guard was brave enough a charge into the sound of the fight despite the darkness, getting his truncheon ready. His attack went south when his hand holding the baton got gripped in defence, and he got his own face smacked with an escrima stick. The guard's arm still being gripped by the Predator in the dark, his arm got twisted around before he went out cold by an elbow to the mouth.

Gunshots started to echo in the dark, Kichirou gritting his teeth fired his pistol again. A fourth guard with Kichirou was about to pull out his own gun when a cable pierced into his calf, the guard cried in pain and right after the cable yanked him away. Tumbling and falling down on the ground, the cable pulled him into the blackness, his terrified screams were soon reduced to silence.

The lights were soon starting to flicker back on, revealing the carnage that had occurred. The fifth could only catch a glimpse of the Huntsman swinging a bo-staff smashing it on his collar bone, followed by the Huntsman leaping up high and he gave a hard kick on the chest, the thug fell back and his head hit the floor.

"There! I think it's over there!" The sixth man cried out, pulling out his handgun and the seventh and eighth guard followed. Suzuki and Kichirou aimed their weapons in the direction too, the lights continued to flicker. The Huntsman immediately dashed for cover, speeding right for a structure pillar. The second his body had been concealed in the pillar, gunshots rang all over the lobby.

The Huntsman kept himself as thin as possible while the bullets flying in his direction, his heart pounded and hammered inside him. His rapid breathing kept his chest rising and falling fast. His back could almost feel the impact the pillar received from each bullet.

"You can't hide bastard!" Suzuki shouted, firing off another round. The bullet chipped the concrete right beside Huntsman's bicep.

 _"Oh my God, oh my God."_ Huntsman gritted looking left and right, both sides had bullets flying past him. There was only one way left out of there, he pointed his grapnel gun over his head.

The remaining four men got closer to the pillar, until they finally saw the other side. And there was no one there.

"What the hell! It-It disappeared! Oh G-God! It just vanished!" The seventh guard said, stepping back in shock. "Where is he?"

The group heard a noise right at the elevator, they all snapped their heads to the direction. A batarang had been stabbed into the button controls, before a flash bang appeared, dazzling their eyes and they stumbled about. Kichirou quickly recovered and noticed the elevator buttons sizzled unusable by the flash bang.

A door slammed and everyone turned around again, this time it was the stairwell. Suzuki rushed for the door, he tried to open it but the door handle on the other side had been jammed. He tried pushing the door but it just would not budge.

"He's going after Ojou-sama!" Suzuki shouted.

"Shit!" Kichirou threw his gun in anger. "Find a way up now!"

* * *

Huntsman ran up to the third floor before taking a stop. He bent over and wheezed out panting, it took a good moment for him to catch his breath. _"Shit, oh my God that was close. Now, the Matriarch is back at her office. And the police are on their way, going to have to stop her from trying to flee."_

Immediately, the Predator in him came back, Huntsman let out a beastly growl.

He pointed his grapnel gun up again and fired up the cable, making his way right up. Soon enough, he got up to the top.

He then realized it was coming to the end if he could see it through alive. And he knew what this would mean for someone else.

 _"Too bad for you kid."_

 _"Welcome to the Service Club. I've been requested to help you, so you're my responsibility now. Be grateful I am helping you solve your problem."_

 _"Look what I wanted for you to improve yourself and her in this club. I wanted to help you."_

 _"Promise me! Help Yukinon if she gets into trouble."_

 _"Helping someone out is not a justifiable reason for you getting hurt."_

 _"Whatever choices you make and action you take. Make sure it's worth it, and you don't regret it."_

 _"She's got nothing to do with anything."_

 _"You care huh?"_

 _"I'm now beyond what I was."_

 _"Do you still validate your methods?"_

 _"Just who are you Hikigaya Hachiman?"_

* * *

Right at the head office level, the Matriarch, and her husband reached their office door. Daishi held Yukari by her arms and said, "Get inside."

"I can handle myself Daishi." Yukari took his arms off her. "I want to get our children."

"I'll get them, I'm not going to let you-"

"I am not intimidated in the slightest by some lunatic downstairs."

"Just let me protect my wife goddammit!" Daishi harshly said.

"Yukinoshita." A haunting voice got their attention, "Your time is over."

Turning to the other end of the corridor, there he was. The Huntsman, his cape cloaked his entire body.

The Matriarch and her husband had extremely heated faces.

"Do you have any idea who I am boy?! You cast off beggar!" Daishi spat, but the Matriarch raised up her hand to him.

The Matriarch stepped forward, and seethed at him. "Young man, or whatever you are. What do you intend to gain by trespassing into my premises, damage my properties and assault my employees?"

"Your empire, built on the suffering of the innocents, end here." The Huntsman growled, stalking right towards them, almost looking nightmarish and...villainous.

"Yukari get inside!" Daishi did not wait any longer, pushing her inside her office. "Stay in there!"

Daishi Yukinoshita stepped up against his foe. "Stay away from my wife!"

The Huntsman continued to stalk, hissing, "Criminals of Chiba, you've feasted well. Preying on the innocent for your wealth. You have brought on pain and misery long enough, the feast has come to an end. Now, _you_ are the prey."

Daishi's breathing got quicker, his pulse raised. The Huntsman was getting too close for his already perturbed comfort.

"Get away from us!" Daishi rushed him. The Huntsman simply countered, sidestepping he grabbed Daishi's shoulder and wrist into a lock, forcing Daishi to bend over. Spinning him around Huntsman threw Daishi and he tumbled, his back slamming on the office's door.

"Who are you to come and disrupt everything that's been?" Daishi said.

"Who am I?" The Huntsman growled, "I am the one that hunts the predatory. I am the reason people like you breathe better when the sun rises."

The Huntsman grabbed Daishi by his collar, pinning him on the door. The Yukinoshita had to face the eyes of the beast.

"I am vengeance! I am the night! I. Am. The Huntsman!"

The Huntsman pulled Daishi away from the door, before kicking the door open and he shoved the diet member inside the office.

Daishi stumbled away from the Huntsman, the Matriarch quickly rushed in catching her husband.

The Yukinoshita Head became even more ticked, a blizzard brew in her voice. "You will not touch him again." The Matriarch cracked her knuckles, "How dare you. Attacking my family. You have no chance of getting out of this mess you are in. I will make sure you are destroyed right down to ashes."

Huntsman glared at her and said. "It's over Yukinoshita."

"You claim me to be a criminal. I am the one who has kept order in this city. And you are the one who is the terrorist here, breaking the system and ruining everything."

That remark had no effect on the Huntsman, he knew the truth. He said, "You ran crime in this city to build your wealth, it ends here."

"You have a lot to learn boy, you have nothing on us." Yukari said, "Whereas you, on the other hand, have assaulted my employees and family. I'm rather confident to say that when I kill you, in self-defense of course, I would be seen as a hero."

As the Matriarch was about to close in and as the Huntsman was about to ready himself, footsteps were approaching.

"Yukino-chan come back!" They both heard Haruno yelling.

"Okaa-san!" Yukino's voice followed.

"Yukino-chan no!" Haruno exclaimed. The voices got closer. And a second later, Yukino skidded to a halt right at the office door. Seeing the Huntsman cornering her parents she gasped.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Yukino called for her parents. "You monster! Get away from them!"

Hachiman peered at her, his clubmate, he decided to let Yukino have her way. He took one step to the side. Haruno then came in, grabbing Yukino by her arm.

"Nee-san!" Yukino said exasperatedly. "Let go!" She shook off her sister's grip and rushed to her mother. "Okaa-san are you ok? What did he do to you?"

"Yukino." The Matriarch said holding Yukino before setting her eyes on her first daughter, "Haruno."

"I'm sorry Okaa-san." Haruno could not bear to look at her parents in the eye.

"Haruno?" Daishi got confused. "What happened?"

"You would turn on us Haruno?" The Matriarch said with freezing disappointment in her voice. "Your father and I did so much for you."

"Okaa-san." Haruno shook her head, "I-I can't stand it anymore. Every horrid deed you've done, I have to see it for all my life and I can't do it anymore."

"Okaa-san? What is she talking about?" Yukino asked, her shoulders trembled.

"I'll clear the air then." The Huntsman answered, clicking on the audio recorder. Everything was going to be revealed, and so fell the Yukinoshita family.

 _"I'm sorry Yukinoshita."_ Hachiman despaired inside.

"The Yukinoshita family have been ruling this city, all for the right cause, my cause." The Yukinoshita Matriarch said in the playback. "And we need to do our part in shaping the city into our design so that Haruno, Yukino, and your son, can inherit this city, as to how it should be. We produce the benefits, and you keep the process in line. That how it's been done, and it will stay that way."

Everyone had the appropriate reaction, Yukino's jaw slowly dropped. Yukari's face appeared so stunned.

"Where did you..." Daishi tried to speak.

"Roman Sionis is the only one left and he has disrupted our lives too many times now, he thought that mere family history between the Yukinoshita and the Sionis grants him control over Chiba and now he is in a cell in Gotham. The difference between us and Sionis is that he is a crazed immature fool who wants nothing more than to show off and to get everyone to kiss his feet, he literally wears a black mask on his face and he has cost us for the last time. We on the other hand, are doing this for our children."

Silence soon filled the room, and Yukino's heart felt like it had a rock in it.

"Okaa-san...what have you...done..." Her mouth was shaking.

"Yukino please..." Her parents could not find the words. Haruno looked away, wiping her eyes.

"The police are coming either way." The Huntsman put the recorder away. "It's over."

However, none of them could prepare themselves when an explosion burst downstairs, trembling the entire building. Right out the window, thick smoke was rising up.

A loud bellowing roar followed after, frightening everyone. The orange glow out the window indicated fire down below. Another roar appeared and everyone got startled again.

"What was that?!" Haruno shrieked.

"No...it cannot be..." The Matriarch said under her breath. "Dr June Moone said it would not come to be. It could not be real."

The Huntsman faced her, and he asked her slowly, "What have you done?"

Yukari looked at him in the eye, her face looking cold again. "You ruined my family." She said. "Consider this, karma. An act of God."

Huntsman took a few seconds before figuring it out. He turned and sprinted out leaving the Yukinoshita Family in the office. Huntsman ran back down, making his way back down to the ballroom floor.

He turned on comms in his mask. "Batman? Batman, can you hear me?" The lack of response was giving him the morbid thought on what happened to his ally, his comrade. The only person that came close to him as a...brother.

"Batman!"

* * *

A few minutes ago, Batman in the ballroom was busy with the League of Assassins. Talia's multitude of guards were forcing him back away from Talia and to the ballroom door.

"I must say, the young hunter has quite a foul mouth." Talia strutted while her guards were in combat with Batman.

"Talia what are you doing?!" Batman shouted blocking off a sword slash from a ninja, before kicking her away.

"I'm truly sorry beloved, but this is the will of my father." Talia said. "But know that this does not change anything between us beloved."

Confident her guards were keeping her 'beloved' at bay, she took the case that contained the item to be sold. She got the case open and took out the ornament.

The ornament of Bishamonten.

Batman could have rushed in to stop her, but her guards leaped up high throwing a volley of shurikens at him, forcing him to bring up his cape to block the attack. "Talia! No!" Batman shouted again.

Talia set the ornament down and pulled out the sword from her back.

"By the sword of the Demon Head, the great Ra's Al Ghul," Talia said, pointing the sword of her father at the ornament. "Awaken."

She stabbed it, a second the ornament started to glow a bright orange. The League Of Assassins pulled back, and Talia immediately turned and ran.

A flash of orange filled up the ballroom, and soon it died down. A massive humanoid figure stood in the ballroom. At a height of about four metres, it had an oni-like face, it wielded a staff on one hand and a lantern on the other. On the shoulders' of the humanoid was a constant burning of fire and the back still had the sword of the Demon Head stabbed into it.

Bishamonten.

The God-like monster let out a roar of fire, swinging the staff around knocking a chandelier off. Batman tried jumping out of the way, but the chandelier was too fast, the metal frame landed and pinned Batman down on his lower body. Batman shouted in pain.

Bishamonten roared again before charging out of the window, the League Of Assassins had already retreated and left, leaving Bishamonten to carry out the Demon Head's will.

Batman pinned down tried to lift up the heavy decoration off him, he felt something was really off with his leg.

"Batman? Batman, can you hear me?" He heard the Huntsman calling over the comms, but he did not reply yet.

"Batman!" Huntsman shouted over the comms. Bruce groaned, bringing his hand to his cowl he answered.

"The ballroom." Batman said.

A minute later, Huntsman rushed back inside the ballroom, spotting Batman he quickly came to his aid.

"Hang on!" Huntsman hooked his hands on the metal frame of the chandelier. "One, two, three!" The two pushed it off of Batman, but his leg was messed up bad from the weight.

"Alright hang on." Huntsman pulled Batman away from the chandelier. Huntsman pulled a bigger man's arm over his shoulder and the two wobbled over to the window. Huntsman let out an exhausted groan as he set his comrade down.

The two were silent for a long moment. Hachiman took off his hood and took in the destruction in the ballroom, another bellow sounded off right at the ground level.

"Batman, you're going to be fine?" Hachiman softly asked Bruce. He got down one knee and shook his shoulder a little. "Mr Wayne?"

"I'll manage." Bruce answered. "Yukinoshita?"

"They're in their office, I...left them there. They can't go anywhere after this. And Tobias is out cold."

"Good." Batman groaned.

"Where're those ninjas and that Talia lady?" Huntsman asked.

"Gone, took the chance with Bishamonten's arrival to escape. That was what they were after all along, setting a monster loose in the city."

"The f- What the f- Bishamonten?"

"You know the tale?"

Huntsman's drifted to the window, hearing another bellow down below.

The two shared a look, and Hachiman said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Hachiman." Bruce coughed out, "That sword on it's back, it's the sword of Ra's Al Ghul. That's the key."

"Right." Hachiman nodded, he went for a moment before he said, "Goodbye."

He left Batman to rest and rushed away for his final battle. Now Batman alone and leaning on a wall pinged up someone else.

"Master Wayne?"

"Alfred...send it to him. Even his odds."

Huntsman still had one more thing to do, before his final battle. He knew what this would mean, this was not a fight he was going to walk away from. Fighting something so powerful could not be a victorious battle. He was not going to make it.

He was going to die.

 _"I'm going to die. I'm going to die."_ Huntsman dreaded, all the people he knew appeared in his head as his death kept coming into his thoughts. But he was still going to fight, to save everyone, to save Chiba.

There was just one more thing he had to do first.

* * *

At the gardens, Shizuka was watching the Bishamonten monster leaping out of the building and breathing out fire. She could not believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Shizuka." Huntsman called to her and she turned around.

"Oh my God, you're back." She went up to him, "What are you doing here? What is that thing?"

"I've come to say goodbye." The Huntsman said, his tone sounding soft. In his hand was a batarang emitting a sonic call.

"W-What? Goodbye?" Shizuka got confused.

"You know what this means." Huntsman went past her, setting his foot on the parapet. "It's the end."

Shizuka quickly tried to stop him, "Wait, hang on."

"I have to do this. I'm sorry."

Shizuka was so confused now, why was the Huntsman sorry to her?

"Who are you?" Shizuka asked him.

"It-It doesn't matter." Huntsman leaned over the edge seeing the fire down below.

"Huntsman, you're going to die to save us? Shouldn't we deserve to know who the hero is? At least your name please. Who is the hero who saved us?"

Hachiman's mouth twitched, he let out a shaky breath as he faced her. There was so much he wanted to tell her, now that it was the end. However, there was no time.

But she deserved one thing.

"Shizuka, you were my hero. You were the one who showed me that a hero can be anyone. Even a teacher concerning herself with her lonely student in school, to let him know that she would be there for him. Because she genuinely cared."

Hachiman looked at Shizuka one last time, the sound of bats swarming up to the sonic call were approaching. Hachiman leaped off the edge and was engulfed in the swarm of bats screeching all over, gliding straight down in the darkness. All the while, hearing the cries of his name and ignoring the wetness in his eyes.

* * *

 **Yup, one final boss with Chiba on the line. The DC world is coming in, Dr June Moone and Talia. Realizing that quite a number of Huntsman's enemies are women, whoops.**

 **Bishamonten, the final foe with Chiba on the line, was it built up ok?**

 **And yeah, Shizuka now knows.**


	52. Chapter 52 The Dark Knight Of Chiba, End

**Chapter 52, NEW 52 hehe.**

 **Well, this is it, it's the end.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading this story to the end. And to those have stuck with me from the start, thank you so much, we have gone through a two-year journey with this story and now it closes. Thank you, everyone, for coming along in this story, 'The Dark Knight of Chiba' was made possible by you all. To everyone who has been a major help (You know who you are), you are all the best.**

 **Share what are your favorite moments in this story. Like a top ten or top five.**

 **And with that, please enjoy.**

 **The Dark Knight Of Chiba**

* * *

In the streets of Chiba, two police cars were heading towards the Yukinoshita Tower. Their sirens blaring loudly in the night.

No police officer was expecting an explosion from the middle level of the building. The cars served with the screeching of tires, and the cars drifted to a halt. Inspector Yin Etsudo got out of her car quick.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed and her fellow officers stepped out of the car as well.

As the whole police unit took in what just happened up in the tower, something leaped out of the fire. Something big and fiery letting out a roar and it came down to the ground fast. The gigantic beast standing on two legs, holding a staff and a lantern in each hand. The Oni face showed primal aggression but also showing sage judgment. The Bishamonten, roaring into the night with a burst of flame out of its mouth.

The Bishamonten charged right for the police car, getting the staff in its hand ready to strike.

"Go! Run!" Etsudo shouted to her officers. As they all split up and ducking for cover, the Bishamonten struck the car off the ground, crashing onto the pavement upside down. The Bishamonten then pointed the lantern at the car, the lantern started to shine brightly. A bolt of an intense fire was shot out of the lantern, blasting the car up to a crispy frame.

Bishamonten roared out a ball flame to the sky, the streets glowed a tint of amber from Bishamonten's flames. The beast continued down the streets, away from Yukinoshita Tower. The officers quickly got up from the ground, watching in terror of Bishamonten continuing its rampage on the city.

"What in God's name?" One officer gasped under his breath.

"What in the hell..." Yin Etsudo's eyes wide and in terror.

The police had been stunned locked, not knowing what to do at all. Shaking her head back in focus, Etsudo began giving out her instructions to the other three officers. "Ok! Rina, Takeru, get inside that building and sort that Tower proper, and make sure everyone in that building is ok! Masato! You're with me and call up everyone! We need to find that monster!"

"No way! You insane! What are we supposed to do? What is that thing supposed to be anyway?!" Masato shouted in a panic.

"Calm yourself Masato." Etsudo grabbed his collar getting him to face her, "Get a grip! We need to get any possible civilians away from there!"

"And what the hell do you suggest we do with that monster then huh?" Before any of the police officers could go on, a sound up high took their attention.

Up above, the sounds of screeching appeared, out of the dark sky came a swarm of bats. A swarm of bats flying to the direction of the Bishamonten to face the monster.

A sign of hope.

Knowing what the sign meant, Etsudo said to Masato, "Come on let's go! With me now, we're going to protect any citizens there."

* * *

Much further down the streets, Bishamonten had been blasting off bolts of fire all over the streets in its wake, screams of fear were filled through the roads, any late working citizens has been running back into their corporate buildings in fear.

Fire shot all over the place, and Bishamonten set its eyes on the citizens fleeing indoors.

Bishamonten then noticed the sound of the screeching swarm coming from behind. With a growl, the monster turned around, from above the bat swarm were approaching.

In the midst of the bat swarm, black with red streaks giant wings stretched out. Through the multitude of bats, the Crimson Shadow swooped in and the swarm dissipated.

The Huntsman glided down, leaning back with wings slowing him down. Huntsman landed down on the road hard in a crouch. Huntsman rose up slowly, never taking his eyes off the Bishamonten, with the city to witness.

He glared at the monster, his heart was at his throat pulsing intensively and his mouth felt dry. He was already parched, hungry, and weary. But he was still going to face this battle head on to protect everyone.

The people around him, his family, his foes, the whole city, perhaps the whole prefecture. Nearly six million people, resting on the Huntsman.

 _"Ok, the first step, get its attention. The second step, get it away from the city."_

Bishamonten stepped forward, thick smoke brewed from it Oni mask face. The beast stood up straight, casting what appeared to a sage judgment gaze on the Huntsman. And Bishamonten made its judgment on the Huntsman.

Bishamonten roared out, the night brightened up with the flames in the sky.

The beast charged right for the Huntsman, the road almost rumbling with each rampaging step.

Huntsman got his grapnel gun ready, as the Bishamonten got to a closer range, he fired the cable up to a building on the side, hoisting him up, and Huntsman dodged a smashing strike from the Bishamonten's staff. He could feel the sheer heat from the flames on Bishamonten's shoulders.

Firing a cable to the opposite side, the Huntsman swung down to its side, one hand holding out an escrima stick. As he swung right by Bishamonten, he smashed the stick to the side of its face. All that did was make a dent on the Oni mask.

Just as Bishamonten was about to let out a ball of fire, Huntsman quickly slackened the cable allowing him to reel down the line.

The ball of fire went above his head and he reeled back down to the ground horribly.

"Shit!" He landed and rolled along the floor, tripping and landing flat on his chest. The grapnel gun still held firmly in his hand, he quickly got up and detached the burning cable from the grapnel gun. The two then faced each other again.

At the corner of the junction, Etsudo and Masato got to the scene, Etsudo finally caught sight of the Huntsman. It was only a glimpse however when the Huntsman fired his grapnel gun, soaring up into the night sky away from Bishamonten to get the deity moving. The Bishamonten roared again, resonating a rumble in everyone. The Bishamonten began running, roaring at the Huntsman as he soared across the road.

Huntsman got further away from Bishamonten down the street, the monster growled, and pointed the pagoda at Huntsman. It began to glow bright yellow, and a bolt of blinding bright flame fired right at him.

Huntsman saw it coming, jumping of the way. "Dammit!" The bolt exploded on the road, Huntsman kept up the pace running away from Bishamonten.

"Hachiman." He heard Alfred's hasty voice in his mask, "It's on its way. Get ready sir."

He did not have time to answer the call when another bolt of fire was shot at him, and he jumped away into a roll dodging the blast.

Huntsman threw a smoke batarang on the road, and smoke emitted around creating a smoke screen around him. Using the cover he shot out his grapnel gun and the cable attached to a building side.

Bishamonten roared out even louder, the Oni eyes glowed orange the pagoda glowed much brighter than before. A larger ball of bright fire propelled out, shooting through the smoke and it hit the road, and Huntsman was in way too close proximity.

The shockwave and heat knocked him away, sending him flying down the streets.

"Faaacchhh!" Huntsman let out a yell of pain. His whole chest rumbling about from the shockwave, one hand grabbing his cape to make it rigid. He tried to recover from his hit trying glide and soften his landing, but the blast was sending him moving too fast.

He crashed on the pavement. He tumbled and he back skidded along the pavement to a stop. His shirt got tears. The left lens of his mask had been broken off, and his lower lip had a cut.

"Ahh…ow…ahhh…" He wheezed, his ribs hurt badly, his head ringing in pain. He pushed himself up to his feet through the agony. Bishamonten roared out loud, taking slow strides of confident victory.

However, something else was coming into the fray distracting the beast. The sound of loud humming and revving was approaching from far behind Huntsman, the sound of electric humming and revving engine.

Turning his head around, Huntsman saw what was coming, and it was coming in fast. It was a massive black car, with huge tyres and a cannon turret pointing at Bishamonten.

The Batmobile.

The Batmobile fired off a turret shot, impacting the Bishamonten's face. The Batmobile blasted another turret shot right at the monster's legs, knocking it off its feet. The car did a sharp U-turn and pulled to a stop at Huntsman. The hatch opened, and it waited for him revving its engine.

"Batman?" Huntsman said with heavy breathing, the Batmobile revved the engine even louder, the Huntsman quickly got the message and hopped in.

He sat on the driver's seat and the hatched instantly closed.

"Come on, seat belt seat belt." Huntsman looked over his shoulder, pulling the buckle and fastened himself in. Reaching out his hands gripped the steering wheels, and placed a foot on the pedal.

"How do I this? This is not like the arcade. How much gas do I pump in?" Huntsman wheezed out, rubbing the pain in his chest. A roar from behind startled him the monitor on the dashboard showed Bishamoten closing in.

"Oh shit!" Huntsman floored the pedal and the Batmobile's engine revved up and with the afterburner powered up, the Batmobile speeded off and the force of the car pulled the Huntsman into the seat.

The Batmobile raced off with Bishamoenten not far behind.

"How much to turn the wheel dammit?" Huntsman pulled the wheel to the left, the car swerved and turned clumsily. Straightening the wheel, Huntsman pumped more gas and the Batmobile picked up speed. Bishamonten thundering down the streets kept firing a volley of bolts which the Batmobile managed to dodge them, speeding down the road.

"Come on follow me. We're getting out of here." Huntsman drove down the road. As the Batmobile was coming to a cross junction. The traffic lights turned red, cars were about come in from both sides.

"Oh God!" Huntsman slammed his hand on the steering wheel's centre, horn blaring out loud as he crossed over the junction with the Bishamonten hot on his heels and any citizen present to witness.

He took another left, the roads were starting to get empty. He was leading the monster away from the busy districts. "Oh my God! Not like the arcade, not like the arcade!"

"Huntsman." Batman's voice over the monitor said.

"Batman? What the hell? You ok? You got away?" Huntsman asked.

"I'm out of the tower. Get off the wheel, take your foot off the pedal. I'll drive, but you have to navigate. You know the streets better."

Letting go of the wheel, the Batmobile kept up the pace, zooming down. Huntsman said. "Follow down the road. There's going to be a sharp left turn."

"It's going to drift," Batman responded. "There's the trigger handle on the centre you see it?"

Eyeing down to his side there was the turret trigger. He firmly gripped it and said, "I see it."

"Get ready." Batman said. The Batmobile got to the turn, and the vehicle spun around into a sharp drift. Tyres screeching and the engine roared, the Batmobile's front was now facing the Bishamonten as it drifted on the turn.

"Now!" Batman commanded. Huntsman squeezed the trigger and the turret came alive, firing off its rounds right at Bishamonten. It roared in pain as it received a fury of cannon fire from the Batmobile.

Huntsman bared teeth at the moment as he kept shooting the turret at the monster, Bishamonten blasted off its feet and fell on its side. The Batmobile drifted back and drove out of the turn. He stomped his foot down on the pedal and the afterburner propelled the Batmobile even faster right after the turn. The Batmobile sped through the streets like a rocket.

"Well I think that pissed it off." Huntsman said looking at the rear view camera showing a very angry looking deity getting back on its feet, its whole chest looking burnt and destroyed. "Follow down the road there's going to a bend, it'll take us to the canal by the coastline further down." Bishamonten soon got back on hot pursuit, leaping a great bound it chased the vehicle down again, and the Batmobile dodged another blast of fire from the Bishamonten.

Huntsman brought the Batmobile on the path towards Sobu High, with the streets being as far as he was aware. Approaching the bridge the dried up canal was in sight.

"There it is the canal! Open the hatch!" Huntsman said, and the Batmobile's hatch opened up. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Huntsman got his grapnel gun ready and stood on his seat.

From the rear of the Batmobile, flares were shot straight for the beast. The flares dazzled all around it, creating a distraction while the Batmobile with its hatch closed drove out the bridge and onto the canal driving down the dried river bed and going past the abandoned sewer entrance, right to the edge to the coastal water.

The Bishamonten was confused for a second by the flares, but focused on the Batmobile again, blasting a bolt of bright fire from its pagoda too close to the Batmobile.

The impact created a shockwave which made the Batmobile to swerve around till it faced Bishamonten.

Bishamonten growled out, it leaped up into the air with its fist pulled back. The Batmobile in a quick burst of speed moved back as Bishamonten smashed its fist down on the ground with a blast of flames.

Bishamonten swung its staff at the car and the car shifted back again dodging the hit. It roared again, released a breath of fire on the car, unaware of the cable hooking onto its shoulder from behind.

Huntsman reeled up to the back of the deity and perched on it, and there the sword of the Demon Head was in reach. He grabbed onto the sword's handle, and pulled it out.

A mixture of blood and ashes started to spew out from the wound like a fountain, and that caused true agony to the Bishamonten. It roared out in pain, blood and ashes splattered on the Huntsman.

He held onto the back of the monster, trying to maintain balance. Pain still took hold of Bishamonten. Taking the opportunity the Batmobile powered up its engine and drove full speed right through the leg of the monster.

Bishamonten's balance staggered, tumbling to one knee and the Huntsman was tossed up into the air. The Apex Predator of Chiba held the sword pointing the blade downwards and came back down with his wings spread out.

With a yell, the Huntsman delivered the killing blow. Jamming the blade of the Demon Head, into the head of the Bishamonten. It let out it final roar, echoing through the canal.

Hikigaya Hachiman stood triumphant, over his foe. When it was finally over, the adrenaline in his body started to leave, and exhaustion took over.

The deity suddenly went still, Huntsman still holding onto the sword perched on the Bishamonten's head. Blood and ashes spurted out from the killing blow like a fountain.

Every part of the monster started to turn into dark grey, cracks starting to form around it. The sword's blade started to the turn grey as well. And out of the cracks blood shot out like geysers, blood mixed in with ashes. The whole being started to disintegrate as well with the blade, it started to crumble into ashes.

Bishamonten fell apart into ashes and blood, and Huntsman too fell, swallowed into the pile.

"Whoa! Naarghh!" Huntsman tried to find his footing but he plummeted down, piled up and buried in the blood and ashes.

Everything went silent for a long moment, but the silence broke with the Batmobile returning and its engine revving.

And out of the ashes, a fist punched out.

* * *

Early morning had arrived, in the Hikigaya residence, Komachi came out of her room. Letting out a yawn she took note of Hachiman's room closed shut and she gave a glare to the door. Walking past his room without giving it a second glance she went downstairs to the kitchen.

After setting up breakfast for Kamakura the cat, she sat down at the dining table with a mug of hot chocolate. Taking out her phone from her pocket, she began to look up the news. She nearly choked on her drink as she came across the first news article, all she paid attention to was the blurred picture of a giant with fire on its back, and a humanoid figure clad in black, both of them facing each other off.

She began to read the news, the telling of a legend fighting to save Chiba from a monstrosity. Completely unaware that the said legend was right upstairs in her own house, couped up in a room for the rest of the day.

* * *

Monday came, at Sobu High student were coming in. Hiratsuka Shizuka was trudging down the corridor, her eyes listless. She did not sleep well at all, her body felt stiff and tense. Her pulse was a bit on the high side and she felt very lethargic.

She slowly slid the classroom door open and stepped in. The rowdy class soon settled down, and the teacher stood in front of the class.

"G-Good morning class." She greeted. "Today…w-we…I uh…" Her eyes soon set on Hachiman's seat, and there he was, in a deep slumber and his face buried in his arms.

A huge sense of relief overwhelmed her, doing her best to hide her smile. She bit her lip, and took a deep breath to keep up her composure.

"I…hope you all are doing well with your studies class. Because you guys should decide on what you want to do regarding your further studies." Shizuka covered up her stammer. The lesson went on, with Hachiman not paying attention at all sleeping through the entire lesson. And this time, Shizuka was letting him have it.

There was another student however whom was not paying much attention to the class, Miura Yumiko. Instead, she was looking into her phone discretely, surfing the net and reading on the news regarding the Huntsman. She closed the news page and opened another tab, this time it was a page regarding something she has been looking into recently, the police has been taking interest in any potentials youth who wish to intern in the force, with the programme spearheaded by Yin Etsudo.

* * *

The lessons for the day was over, Hachiman was on the rooftop, gazing over the city. The door opened and his teacher stepped out. Spotting him by the railing, she made her way over. Hearing the footsteps behind, Hachiman turned around.

"So…now you know." Hachiman softly said.

Hachiman noticed a fist clenching in one of her hand, he pulled his head back avoiding the slap Shizuka attempted with her other hand.

"Don't dodge." She said.

"Don't hit." Hachiman said, his brows knitted.

Shizuka frowned, but she knew she should not have done it. Everything became so clear to her now.

"Yeah. I guess I shouldn't." Shizuka admitted. She looked into the eyes of her student, and now she knew that he was much more than a student.

"I was wrong." She said. "I was wrong about a lot of things, about you."

Hachiman stayed quiet, allowing her to continue. She went on, "At first I thought you were just a student with a rotten personality because of his lonely childhood. But now I know you are so much more than I could have ever perceived you to be."

Hachiman nodded, he whispered, "Thanks."

But then he asked, "You going to tell on me?"

Shizuka pinched her brows, "As insane as it sounds, no I'm not. Because I know I shouldn't, it'll be safer for you."

"Thanks." Hachiman appreciated that.

"But I have to know, why did you tell me?" She asked.

Hachiman took a second before answering, "I uh…I thought it really was the end. I thought I wasn't coming out of that fight, and before I meet the end, I figured that you deserved to know. That you at least deserve a full explanation." Shizuka felt a tinge of warmth in her hearing that.

But then Hachiman had to dampen the warmth. "It was not without heavy costs. Yukinoshita."

Shizuka knew what he meant, she said, "Yukinoshita Constructions is under heavy police investigation right now, and it's not looking good. Hayama's father is being a defensive wall protecting Yukinoshita's parents as their lawyer, but I do not know how long it will hold."

Hachiman sighed, and Shizuka said, "Yukinoshita, Hayama and Haruno, I have to be there for them, especially when Yukinoshita and Yuigahama is going to become the student council. And you know, I think you should too."

"I'm the one who did this." Hachiman said. "And the Yukinoshita heads brought it upon themselves when they ran crime into this city."

"Even so, I think we should be there for them. I'm sure it will do well for you." Shizuka persisted. His eyes drifted to the side in contemplation.

"We'll see." He doubted and walked off.

"Hikigaya." She called him once more. "Why do you do what you do?"

He stopped and turned around, "I think you already know."

His stance firm and his eye focused, giving her the aura of a silent guardian, its powerful presence went through her.

He left the rooftop, and silently moved through the corridor, he was making his way to the Service Clubroom. As he got closer to the clubroom, he could hear something he dreaded to hear.

The sound of sobbing and sniffing. He grimaced, quietly he got to the edge, peeking the door window. And there he could see, Yukino burying her face in her palms, with Yui embracing her tightly for comfort, and Haruno was with them as well crying.

Hachiman backed away from the clubroom, giving them their moment. _"What the hell do I do?"_ He went down the stairs, heading for the shoe lockers. He sighed, perhaps in time he could do something for them at least, but it was not now.

He ruined a family, he turned down youthful memories that could have been made in high school together with friends. But he also saved an entire city, he saved them all. He became a symbol of hope.

He reached the shoe locker and he opened his locker, only to discover that there was something inside. A letter.

Hachiman cautiously looked around, but there was no one. He opened the letter and read it, his eyes went wide instantly.

"Take responsibility. Teehee, ha-ha."

* * *

Another day passed and the night has fallen, and on Wayne Towers, two people were on the rooftop. The Huntsman and the Batman. The Huntsman was now wearing a new uniform.

His cape, boots, and hood repaired, as well with his mask with a layer of dipped titanium. His torso and pants now sported liquid armor, his chest was a tint of dark crimson as with his new gauntlets.

"Very nice. Thanks." The Huntsman said taking his 'Christmas gift'. "And I didn't get you anything, again."

"You don't have to Hachiman." Batman said.

"How's the leg?" Huntsman asked Batman.

"Fine." Batman responded.

"Well we did it, we saved the city from that Bishamonten." Huntsman said, and he held out a trophy from that victory, the handle of the sword of Ra's Al Ghul.

"It's _your_ victory. You did well Hachiman." Batman said.

"Well…there's still a lot of things unsolved." Huntsman said, "There is this student Isshiki Iroha, she's missing and she's not right in her mind, she's under some sort of substance it's messing with her mind. There are still possible contacts that Yukinoshita Yukari has left in the city, I haven't heard from that Nekonee-Chan person anymore. There will probably be more trouble in the future."

"I'll help you look into it. You'll solve them. You will." Batman said, giving an assuring comfort.

"I screwed them over, Yukino and her sister." Huntsman bit his lip shaking his head. "Yukinoshita Constructions is going to be in deep water."

"Yukinoshita Constructions will be in good hands, trust me." Batman said.

Huntsman raised an eyebrow under his mask, figuring out hat he meant. "Wait...you're-you're going to buy the company?" A brief moment of silence told him the answer, "Right, yeah you are. My God."

Huntsman then asked, "Actually there's another thing...something to help in protecting Chiba."

"What?" Batman prompted him to continue.

"You remember the abandoned sewers by the canal? Where no one knows about it?"

"Yes."

Huntsman tried his luck. "Since no one owns it anymore, and it's secluded. Perhaps we could uh I don't know, use it? The Hunting Den, or the Hunting Lodge?" He could almost catch a glimpse of a smirk at the corner of Batman's mouth.

"You're going to be very, very busy Hachiman." Batman stated.

"Yeah. I suppose so."

He then enquired one final thing, "Then what about those ninjas, and uh that 'beloved' of yours? That yandere pardon me." Huntsman crossed his arms.

There was a small scowl at the corner of Batman's mouth. "I will deal with them."

Huntsman nodded, accepting that answer for now. "Fine, alright."

He then said, "You know I never got to thank you, for that night years ago."

"You can thank me by keeping Chiba safe." Batman said.

"Yeah you know it."

"We'll meet again." Batman extended out his hand. Huntsman took it and Batman gave a firm shake.

Huntsman turned around and stepped to the edge, he was certain the second he took his eyes off Batman, he was already gone. Gazing the streets below, he took a deep breath and stepped off gliding into the city.

And thus, the Huntsman has begun.

" _Whatever the future holds for me, I cannot forget what had happened to me in the past._

 _And through this, I decided to protect the people around me and more._

 _This is who I am. This is what I have to be, this is what I choose to be, this is what I am needed to be._

 _I am Hikigaya Hachiman, I am the Huntsman._

 _The Dark Knight of Chiba."_

* * *

 **END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **For now. The Huntsman will return.**


	53. Alt End: Ashes, This Is My World

**Dammit what is wrong with me, I just cannot stay away. My readers of my other stories, I'm so sorry I will get to them now.**

 **Warning this one may hurt.**

 **Play Celine Dion 'Ashes', and Hans Zimmer 'This is My World'. You can guess what this will be about from the song suggestions.**

* * *

Chapter 53: Ashes, This Is My World

The street of Chiba had been scattered with fire all around. The Huntsman and Bishamonten stared at each other while any witnessing citizens hid in the cover of the buildings surrounding them.

Hachiman was already parched, hungry and exhausted. But he was going to face this battle, to save everyone. Family, foes, the city, the prefecture, all resting on him now.

The monster charged straight for the Huntsman, the road rumbled with each step. As Bishamonten got closer, Huntsman got out his grapnel gun and fired a cable to the side, hoisting him away from the beast as it made a smashing strike to the ground.

As he reeled himself up higher he could feel the intense heat from the flames on Bishamonten's shoulders. He fired a cable to the opposite side, swinging down to the monster. With an escrima stick, he smashed it on the monster's Oni Mask. All that did was making a dent on the Oni Mask.

Bishamonten was about to let a ball of fire, Huntsman quickly slackened the cable allowing him to reel down the line, barely dodging the ball of fire coming his way.

"Shit!" He landed and rolled along the floor, tripping and landing flat on his chest. He got up quickly and detached the burning cable from his grapnel gun. And the two faced each other again.

Fitting in another cable cartridge swiftly he fired his grapnel gun, soaring up into the night sky moving further away from Bishamonten to get the deity moving.

Bolts of fire were projected out from Bishamoten's Pagoda, aiming for Huntsman. Landing on the streets Huntsman saw the fire ball coming. Cursing in his mind, he jumped out of the way in time as the fire ball shot past him.

"Oh Goddammit." Huntsman did a side flip as another ball of fire came past him. Huntsman jumped back pulling out a smoke batarang. Throwing it between them smoke erupted creating cover for Huntsman to grapnel away.

"Hachiman." He heard Alfred's hasty voice in his mask, "It's on its way. Get ready sir."

Huntsman did not have time to respond to it when Bishamonten roared out even louder, the Pagoda in its hand glowed much brighter shooting out an even bigger ball of fire through the smoke impacting the ground. And Huntsman was in too close proximity.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as the shockwave and heat blasted him away down the street. One hand held onto his cape to make it rigid for a glide, but the blast had sent him moving too fast.

He crashed into the pavement, tumbling about and his back skidded down the pavement to a stop.

"Ah…argh…ahhoww…" He wheezed, his ribs hurt immensely and his head was ringing in agony. He pushed himself up to his feet. His t-shirt was all torn up, the left side of his mask peeled itself off Huntsman's face, revealing his whole left face.

Bishamonten roared out to the night taking slow strides in its presumed victory. However, the sound of a loud humming and revving engine got both of their attention.

Both turned to the source of the sound, they saw what was coming. It was coming in fast, a massive black car with large tyres and cannon turret pointing at Bishamonten. The Batmobile.

The Batmobile fired off a turret shot, impacting Bishamonten's face. The Batmobile fired off another shot at the monter's legs, knocking it off its feet. The car pulled to a stop by Huntsman, the hatch opened and it waited for him revving its engine.

"Batman?" Wheezed out, and the car revved its engine louder, he got the message.

But before he could make a move, a roar came out from the smoke, a ball of fire smashed into the Batmobile's interior, and the blast knocked Huntsman back again.

"Naarrghh!" Huntsman cried out as his back hit a building wall. Sparks and embers sizzled out of his damaged mask. Recovering from his hit, he tore his mask off. Now his face was totally exposed, there was no way to communicate with either Alfred or Batman.

Fire burned on the Batmobile, it closed its hatch and sped right for Bishamonten, going around the monster, firing the cannon at its face again and launching flares all over the monster.

Huntsman now had his face in the open, and there was no going back from this now. He pulled his hood down his head covering his face as much as possible. It was only then did he realise just how much he had gone into the business district. He spotted a particular building across the street.

" _No."_ Huntsman dreaded, the building was the city's Press Holdings building, his mother's workplace. He could barely make out the silhouettes of people witnessing the battle in terror, whether his mother was in that crowd or not, it did not matter anymore.

Looking away to hide his face, he turned his attention back on Bishamonten. The monster turned around facing the Batmobile, its back exposed to Huntsman. Its eyes glowed bright orange, breathed out fire from its mouth it struck the car's cannon with its pagoda.

The sword of the Demon Head was in sight. Huntsman ran right for Bishamonten, pointing his grapnel gun he fired a cable. The Bishamonten too distracted by the Batmobile was unaware of the line hooked on its shoulder, and the Huntsman reeled himself up perching on its back. And there the sword was in reach.

He reached out and pulled the sword out, a mixture of blood and ashes spewed out from the wound like a fountain. And that caused the Bishamonten to roar out in an intense agonising way. With a growl, Huntsman jammed the blade back into the back of the monster, more blood and ashes erupted out, splattering all over him. Another pained roared from Bishamonten echoed.

Taking the opportunity, the Batmobile's afterburner fired up, charging straight through Bishamonten's leg, causing it to tumble over to one knee, which caused Huntsman to be tossed up into the air.

The Apex Predator of Chiba in mid-air held the sword and pointing the blade downwards and came back down with his wings spread out. With a yell, the Huntsman delivered the killing blow. Jamming the blade of the Demon Head, into the head of the Bishamonten. Huntsman plunged the blade deeper, blood and ashes burst let out a final roar, echoing through the city with the victor on top. And they were there in the city for the citizens to take in awe.

The Huntsman Triumphant.

Every part of the monster started to turn into dark grey, cracks started to form around it. The sword started to turn dark grey, all of it. And Huntsman realised he was holding onto it for too long when the handle turned grey and cracked up. He let go and leaped off, he spread his cape and slowed his fall.

A few witnesses were emerging out of the shelters of the buildings around. The Bishamonten's entire being turned grey and started to crumble down into ashes. Everything started to disintegrate, the ashes of the Bishamonten was blown away into the night.

There were murmurs from the crowds in the distance, questioning if the battle was over, if the monster was gone, and who was their saviour.

The Huntsman keeping his head down stood in the centre of everyone's attention, he started to move away from them.

But then, his hands started to feel numb. Like he could not feel them at all, bringing his hands up, his eyes widened in fright.

His hands were turning dark grey, cracks were forming too, his breathing quickened realising what was happening. Everything was going to disappear from this battle, everything.

Hachiman could not feel his legs anymore, the grey in his legs was forming up and he could not stand. He fell on his back, his hood slid off his head revealing his entire face.

Hachiman turned his head to the crowd, to the direction to the Press Holdings buildings, so that he could see her, whether she was truly there or not. His mother.

The greyness rose up from his legs and hands, his arms and his belly turned as well and he could not feel them anymore. His legs and fingers started to disintegrate, ashes blown away by the wind.

Hachiman looked back up into the night sky. There was no screaming, no crying, there was no apology. He knew he was not coming out of this fight. There were no last words, he just laid there in acceptance. There was nothing else that could be done. It was over for him.

His family, Shizuka, the Service Club, his schoolmates, his foes, Alfred, Batman.

He had let people down when they want better for him, he has hurt people he had come to know, and now he was going to hurt the people who cared for him in the worst way possible, and he would not be able to make amends. Despite all that, he had saved them all.

As his body turned to ashes, everyone came into his mind. This was his world and he protected it.

It reached up to his chest and his neck, and finally he closed his eyes. The ashes of his body were blown away into the night sky.

The Huntsman, Hikigaya Hachiman was gone.

* * *

 **Well, this was in my mind for so long I had to express it out, and obviously this is just an alternate ending totally no canon. The story ended in chapter 52, and it continues in the sequel 'The Adventure Continues' in my Fanfiction account. But this is just something to quell that urge in my head.**


End file.
